Damage
by ShieldFX
Summary: Heath Slater violently rapes his best friends girlfriend... Continue reading full summary in the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I started writing this a couple nights ago and wasn't sure if I'd continue writing or not so I decided I'd publish a chapter or 2 and see what kind of reaction it got to see if anyone would like to read more of it or if I should just drop the story all together.**

**

* * *

**Summary: Justin Gabriel had been dating Lacey from the moment they met when he moved to the states. They believed there was not a single thing that could tear them apart. But what happens when Heath Slater who had always had an attraction to her violently rapes his best friends girlfriend? Will guilt get the best of Heath, will Lacey tell Justin or be too fearful to tell, will Lacey and Justin's relationship fall apart or will Justin and Heaths?.

Characters;  
Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Lacey, Wade Barrett, Leyla, Beth Phoenix, Ezekiel Jackson, and many more

* * *

Justin Gabriel had been dating Lacey since he moved to the states to become a wrestler, they met only a couple days after he had moved to Tampa to debut in FCW and had a strong connection from that moment and have been together ever since. It only took a couple months before they were a couple, they were deeply in love, so much so that Justin knew in his heart that she would be the one he would eventually marry. Lacey debuted as a WWE Diva shortly after Justin did, only 6 months to be exact. But even during the time he was in the WWE she was by his side traveling with them all during the Nexus days. Now Justin was on the Smackdown brand with Wade and Heath as The Corre. Justin and Lacey were inseparable there was nothing that could break them apart. The love they shared was nothing like anyone had ever seen very often. The two of them were the two most happy people the backstage locker room had ever witnessed, never once have they seen either one of them sad in anyway.

Backstage of the Smackdown locker room. Lacey waited in The Corre locker room as she always did after her matches so they could head to their shared hotel suite, Wade had a match against the Big Show and Ezekiel and Justin accompanied him at ringside, Heath and Justin had a match prior in the night and Heath had to sit out for Wades match due to being put into a submission move that injured him but only as show purposes he wasn't actually hurt. He was set to actually interfere in the match with Wade but the match had yet to start. Both Heath and Lacey would hang out often with Justin or sometimes alone, Justin and Heath were best friends who too were inseparable. Heath had strong feelings for Lacey who both knew each other long before they knew Justin but never once have they had a relationship nor had Heath even admitted he had feelings for her. But when Justin snagged the girls he crushed on her respected it he was happy to see them so happy. Heath had left to get a water for himself before he was to run out to the ring. Lacey too had a match against Beth Phoenix earlier in the night so she still had her ring gear on, which was a black tank top that revealed a nice amount of cleavage and a purple mini skirt with purple wrestling boots.

Heath returned to the locker room where she was alone. He stared at her and smirked as he walked by her to his locker and began going through it and packed some of his things up. For some reason he felt very attracted to her at that moment she looked so damn good sitting there with her pink blackberry cell phone. He looked back at her once again and smiled looking at her legs since she was wearing the tiny mini skirt.

"What?" she asked looking up at him

"You're beautiful" he said

She shot him a look 'Oh? Thank you" she said confused

He looked back at the things in his locker then back at her again.

"You really are" he said looking back at her and walking to her and sitting down beside her

"Thanks" she said again and began to feel uncomfortable

He put his hand on her knee and rubbed "You're welcome"

She looked at him and moved her leg so he would stop but he continued rubbing and began to rub up her exposed inner thigh.

"Stop" she said as she shoved his hand away from her

Heath stood up and quickly grabbed her and slammed her against the wall and pressed his body into her.

"Stop!" she said as she tried to shove him away but he was much too strong for her tiny frame and she began to cry.

"I've wanted you for so long" he admitted as he reached underneath her skirt pulling down her panties letting them fall to her ankles

"Stop it!" she again shouted as she began to punch at his chest

He yanked her skirt up then pushed down his trunks just down to his thighs just enough to expose his hardening member. He pinned her against the wall so she couldn't move as he reached to his length and began stroking to make himself harder.

"Mmm" he moaned

"Stop!" she again shouted hoping someone would hear her cries and help her

Heath stopped and grabbed her and slammed her hard into the wall once again then pulled her up onto the wall, she tried to fight him as hard as she could slapping and scratching at him and kicking her legs trying anything to get away. He forced her legs apart and shoved himself deep inside her.

"OW!" she shouted as he began to pound himself inside of her with forceful quick movements.

"Oh God!" he shouted

"Stop it! You're hurting me" she cried out as she began scratching at his arms

"Oh yeah that's right baby get rough with me!" he moaned

"Fuck you!" she said as she punched his shoulders

"No looks like I'm the one fucking you" he said

"Get off me!" she cried out as she scratched at his face

"You bitch!" he said as he reached up grabbing her neck throwing her head into the wall hard

"You're hurting me!" she cried as she clawed at his arm that was holding her neck

"Good" he said as he continued to force himself inside her

She cried while she continued to try to get him off her and away from her.

"Oh fuck!" he shouted "Mmm baby!"

"Stop!" she begged as she pushed on him

Moments later he finally reached his orgasm and released his seed inside of her. After he finished he pulled himself out of her and let her go dropping her onto the floor.

"Ow" she lightly said as she felt both disgusted and hurt as she cried

He pulled his trunks up and fixed his shirt and looked at his arm seeing scratches that could be covered with his shirt and looked back at her once again and knelt down in front of her.

"That was amazing, now get your ass up and go get cleaned up before they get back, you tell Wade or Justin or anyone about this I'll make you wish you hadn't" he said as he stood up and left the room leaving her on the floor alone once again.

She continued to cry as she slowly stood up from the floor and pulled her panties back up and pushed her skirt back down and she sat down on the bench and whimpered from the pain. She was in no way a virgin as she had been having sex with Justin for a while now since they been dating for some time, but Heath just raped her in a violent way she had never had Justin slam into her like that, the way Heath just did was extremely painful and hurt her in more ways then one. She had never seen Heath so aggressive toward a woman before in her life, he was always so sweet and caring but at that moment he turned into a complete monster.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the guys arrived back into the locker room she had forced herself to stop crying and cleaned herself up as well. They all walked in celebrating Wades win. Justin looked at her and smiled and walked up to her and placed a gentle kiss onto her forehead.

"I'll get changed and we'll head to the hotel alright?" he said smiling as he grabbed his things and walked into the bathroom

She watched him go then she looked down at the floor and just stayed that way. Heath looked at her then started packing up his bag as did Ezekiel and Wade. Justin fished putting his street clothes on and returned into the locker room and the guys took turns changing so they could leave. She still kept her head down and stayed quiet as she waited for them to finish with everything. Half hour later they were finally all ready to leave.

"Ready honey?" Justin asked his girlfriend

She nodded and stood up slowly cringing to the movement.

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" she whispered as grabbed up her bags and walked to him with her bags.

"You sure?"

She nodded

"Okay" he said

"lets go" Wade said as they all left the locker room. Ezekiel always rode with someone else since there wasn't any room in the car and Wade, Justin and Heath always rode together since their Nexus days. They all piled into the car, Justin and Lacey sat in the back seat as Wade and Heath took the front. Heath decided on driving this time.

Justin looked at her "You sure you're okay? You're being awfully quiet tonight" he pointed out

"I'm fine" she said looking at him and gave him a small smile.

"Okay" Justin said confused still concerned cause she never acted like this no matter what

Moments later Heath pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked in the parking lot and they got out and grabbed their things and went up to the hotel suite and went into their rooms to call it a night since they were all very tired since it had been a long couple days with a PPV Sunday, an appearance on Monday night Raw then Smackdown the next night.

"I'm going to shower" she said quietly as she went into the bathroom with her things and locked the door to prevent Justin deciding to join her in the shower, she just wanted to wash away all the shame of Heath raping her off her body. She felt disgusted with herself, she was ashamed. She slowly took her clothes off and teared up as soon she touched her panties. She slowly pulled them off and looked at them and saw she had been bleeding a little. She began to cry silently and she threw the panties into the trash throwing pieces of toilet paper over it to hide them. She looked at herself in the mirror noticing she was starting to have some light bruising on her thighs where he had forced her legs apart. She slowly entered the shower and began to scrub every inch of her body as hard as she possibly could as she began to sob lightly. Parts of her body hurt so bad when she scrubbed she just wanted to die. She had a horrible headache from where he had slammed her head into the wall leaving a welt. After a while she finished her shower and slowly began to calm herself down before exiting the shower. She slowly put fresh clothes on and blow dried her hair before she left the bathroom and walked to the bed where Justin was laying waiting for her. She slowly laid down beside him with her back to him.

"You ready to sleep?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"Alright" he said reaching over and turning the light off

He rolled to his side putting his arms around her and began to kiss on the back of her neck slowly. She again began to tear up but tried to fight back the tears, she didn't want him to hear or notice she was crying cause then he'd know and she had no idea what Heath would do if she told she was terrified she heard the tone in his voice as if he would kill her or Justin if she told. He continued to kiss on her neck as he reached in front of her body putting his hand up her shirt and cupping one of her breasts into his hand. She knew he was looking to have sex tonight, she didn't want to but she couldn't say no fearing he'd question her about it. She wiped her tears from her face and slowly moved to her back and they began kissing as he began to try to remove her clothing. She began to think and wanted to tell him she didn't want to till tomorrow but then it would be daylight and he'd see her bruises if they showed up more. So she let him continued till he got every article removed from her body and off himself then he got ontop of her and began to kiss on her collar bone area.

"I love you so much" he breathed on her neck then began kissing her neck

"I love you too" she said through her tears

He raised up off her and put his hands on her knees and spread her legs apart gently and positioned himself between them and slowly entered into her, she cringed at the pain and couldn't take it when he got deep enough and she cried out in pain.

"Whats wrong?" he asked as he slowly pulled himself out of her hearing her breathing heavy he moved to turn the light on to check her. She quickly noticed that and grabbed him to stop him from doing it.

"No, don't turn on the light" she begged

"Why?" he questioned

"Just don't" she continued to beg

"Whats wrong then? Did I hurt you?" he asked

"No, I'm just sore I guess for some reason" she said

"Well let me turn on the light and check you in case its serious" he said moving again

She again grabbed him "No please its okay" she said

"No its not that could be serious" he said

"No its not"

"I never hurt you before" he said

She thought up a lie quick "Its okay my stomach has been hurting all day, I think maybe I'm about to get my period or something"

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Okay, I'm so sorry I hurt you baby, you should have said something I wouldn't have done that" he said

"Its okay baby" she said grabbing her clothes and putting them back on slowly as did he and laid back down with her putting his body close to hers and he slowly fell asleep, she however could not sleep because she betrayed Justin and she knew that, she just wanted to tell him so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Btw, I have not in anyway abandoned my other story I am very much still working on that one as well. Have another in the works but I am going to make changes to it before I begin publishing it. Here is the next chapter for this one, enjoy.**

* * *

Early the next morning she had awaken barely making it to 2 hours of sleep she was terribly tired and wanted to do nothing the entire day. Justin began to stir in his sleep and finally woke up and got out of bed going into the bathroom. She moved to her back and looked where he had went and slowly raised up feeling worse than she did last night and she moved to sit against the headboard and didn't want to move. Moments later he came out of the bathroom and looked at her.

"Ah hey babe, you feeling better?"

"Not really" she said

Justin frowned "Want me to get you something to eat?"

"I'm okay, I just want to stay in bed for a while" she said

"Okay, I think the guys and I were going to go to the gym first thing then come back and get breakfast" he said

"Okay, I'm just going to stay here and rest see if I feel better" she said

"Okay I'll go check with the guys and see whats going on and let you know" he said leaving the room

"Its Justin!" Wade said smirking

"Yeah, we still going to the gym?" he asked

"Yep, whenever everyone is ready" Wade said

"Okay, she's staying here she's not feeling well" he said

"She okay?" Heath asked

"Yeah, I think its personal" he said "I'll go get dressed and we can go" he added as he went back into the room

"We're going so if you need me call me okay?" he asked

"I will" she said

Justin put on his clothes and walked to her and kissed her on the head

"Be back soon" he said leaving the room.

"I think I'm going to stay behind too and go in later, I need to make a few calls" Heath said

"Alright we'll see you guys later" Wade said as he and Justin left

Heath stood at the window and watched as they finally drove out of the parking lot. He looked toward Justin and Lacey's bedroom and walked to it and turned the doorknob realizing it was unlocked and he slowly opened it up while walking inside quietly and saw her with her back toward the door, he quietly closed the door and locked it and removed his shirt and walked over to the bed laying down next to her.

"Thought you were going to the gym" she quietly said

"Decided I'd stay with you" Heath said

She quickly turned around and tired to get up out to run away from him but he grabbed her and shoved her back to lay on the bed again and she began to cry again.

"Let me go!" she shouted

He climbed ontop of her pinning her down on the bed.

"Get off me!" she shouted

"No" he said as he held her arms down and leaned down and began kissing on her chest

"Please stop!" she begged

He stopped and started pulling her shirt off and she again tried fighting back and kicked him in the side and he punched her very hard in the ribs knocking the wind out of her and he pulled her shirt off ripping it in the process and pulled her pants off and pulled down her panties and she again kicked at him and he ripped her panties pulling them off and throws them onto the floor and he stands up and takes his pants off and she tries to run once again and he grabs her and throws her back onto the bed and gets ontop of her and puts his knees into her legs and holds her arms down.

"Stop fighting back!" he demanded

"Please, stop please?" she begged

He moved and forced her legs apart with his knees and positioned himself on her and forced himself inside of of her pumping very hard once again causing her to cry out in pain as he held her arms down.

"STOP!" she cried out through her pain and tears as she tried to break free from him

"Shut up!" he shouted as he continued "Oh Lacey!" he shouted

She continued to cry as she gave up trying to fight him cause she couldn't fight him off as he was much stronger than she was and she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes so she wouldn't see his face as he continued to rape her. He continued for what seemed like forever but it wasn't all that long at all till he finally reached his orgasm and came once again inside of her. After he finished he pulled himself out of her and got off her and out of the bed and she put her legs slowly back together and moved to her side and put his clothes back on again and looked at her.

"Go take a shower so he wont find out" he said zipping up his pants and putting his shirt on and unlocking the door and leaving the room.

She cried as she threw the blankets off the bed and onto the floor all but the sheet and she wrapped herself up in it and curled up on the bed feeling so much pain and shame.

"How could Heath do that to me again?" she thought

After a while she forced herself to get up from the bed, every move she made hurt and she unwrapped herself from the sheet and put it onto the bed seeing he made her bleed again, so she rolled it up and grabbed her things from the floor and threw away the things he had ripped up as he took them off her and grabbed her fresh clothing and went into the bathroom and got into the shower. The warm water running over her flesh stung badly as she cried out lightly as she scrubbed herself once again.

Finally Justin and Wade finally got back to the hotel.

"Have a nice workout?" Heath asked

"Yeah" Wade said

"Has she gotten up at all?" Justin asked

"I haven't seen her" he said

"I should check on her see how she is doing" he said as he left to the bedroom and saw the bed and complete disaster, he heard the shower running so he walked to the door and opened it going inside.

"Babe, you okay?" he asked hearing her sob a little

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said trying to make sure he don't open the curtain

"You sure, you need help or something?" he asked worried about her

"I'm okay, I got my period and the cramps are horrible right now" she said

"You want me to get you some pain pills?" he asked

"No I got some stuff" she said

"Okay, I'll be out here" he said as he left to the room and sat down on the bed

After a short while she finally finished her shower and she got out and dried off putting on her clothes and drying her hair and once again walking out holding her lower stomach.

"Aww babe, I'm so sorry" he said frowning

"I'm okay" she whispered wiping the tears from her eyes

"Here come here and rest" he said moving and grabbing the blankets and realizing there was blood on the sheet so he threw it on the floor and grabbed the other blankets

"Come on" he said reaching to her as she walked to the bed and slowly laid down on the bed and curled up as he put the blankets over her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Get some rest beautiful I'll come check on you in a while" he said as he turned the light off and left the room.

"Everything okay?" Wade asked

"Yeah she's not feeling well but she'll be okay" he said sitting down


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the favorites! I guess I will continue on writing this and see where I can go with it, got some ideas but we will see. I often change my mind lol. I want to point out that I absolutely adore Heath and in no way see him as a rapist its just a story I came up with one day, I can however see Heath being gentle yet aggressive. That ladies, is an awesome thought hehe ;). Anyway, here is chapter 4 and again I thank you so much for the reviews I am glad you are enjoying it!**

* * *

Justin had decided to just let her rest for the day but then he realized she had not eaten the entire day so he decided to wake her up not only to check on her but to make her eat something so she wont dehydrate or anything. He slowly and quietly entered the room turning on the lights waking her up. She slowly turned around and let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Justin who came in the room.

"You feeling better at all?" he asked sitting on the bed next to her

"No" she whispered closing her eyes back as she was horribly tired cause she couldn't sleep

"I'm so sorry baby" he said reaching to her stomach and rubbed a little

She whimpered and moved to her side curling up into a ball

"Sorry sweetie, its that sensitive?" he questioned

"Yeah" she whispered

"Maybe you need to go see a doctor and make sure nothing else is wrong" he said being the worried boyfriend

"I'm fine" she whispered "They get this way sometimes" she said

"I know but I've never seen you this sick with your cramps" he pointed out

"I dunno Justin, I'll be okay" she said closing her eyes wanting to go back to sleep

"You really should eat something, you haven't eaten all day you're going to make things worse on yourself" he said

"I dont want to get up and make anything" she said opening her eyes again

"You don't have to, I'll go make it or go get something for you" he said

"no please don't leave me" she begged tearing up

Justin looked at her worried "Babe, I wasn't going to leave you" he said

"Good" she whispered closing her eyes again

"Did-" he paused for a moment thinking "Did something happen yesterday or while I was gone?" he questioned

"No" she quickly said looking at him

"You sure?" he asked

"What makes you think that?" she asked

"Well because you're acting very strange, you don't want me to leave you, you wont say much, you were happy as can be yesterday all day but when we came back from Wades match you were distant and wouldn't look at any of us or anything"

"No, I just started feeling the cramps last night is all" she said wishing she could tell him

"Hmm" he said like he didn't believe her "Well what do you feel like eating?" he asked

"Soup" she said looking at him

"Chicken?"

She nodded lightly

"Alright I'll call it in and have them bring it up" he said standing up noticing she had thrown away some of her clothes he shrugged it off thinking maybe she just didn't like them anymore or she got her period while wearing them and they were ruined, he couldn't tell they were ripped up. He slowly left the room turning the light back off so she could continue to rest until they brought up her dinner.

"How is she?" Wade asked

"She's still not feeling any better, she's acting very strange" he said

"Like how?" Heath asked

"She's distant, she barely looks at me, I dunno" he shrugged looking at the menu

"Well if she's not feeling well she probably don't feel like talking much" Wade assured him

"Yeah, you could be right" Justin said "I'm going to call her in some soup she finally said she'd eat some of that" he said dialing room service and placing the order.

Moments later he finished and sat down with the guys in the suites living room.

"Its so weird" Justin said

"Why?" Wade asked

"Its just, she's been sick before or not feeling well and yet she was still very loving and would look at me and all that, something is very weird about this" he said looking at their bedroom door

"Did you ask her about it" asked Wade

"Sort of, I tried to get her to talk to me but she wasn't having it" he said

"Maybe you should question her more" Wade suggested

"Oh guys leave her alone, the girl don't feel good let her rest" Heath said

Wade and Justin both looked at Heath.

"What?"

"I cant just let it go Heath, she's acting as if something is bothering her, I want her to open up to me" Justin said

Heath stared at his best friend who was clearly distraught over his girlfriends agony and the longer he stared at him the more he began to feel guilt, he felt guilty for betraying his best friend like that, not just once, but twice, then he thought, he knew he was rough with her maybe a little too rough he knew he had to have hurt her. Seeing Justin stressed out the way he was at the moment made Heath feel terrible. He couldn't stop himself, he was in love with Lacey the first time he raped her felt so good, he wanted it a second time. Still he knew Justin could never find out he had to somehow talk to her again, make sure that she kept her mouth shut and never told Justin. A knock at the door broke the tension in the room and Heaths thoughts as Justin stood up and answered the door that was room service. Justin closed the door and went into the bedroom while turning on the light waking her up.

"Its here" he said as he closed the door and walked over to her and sat down next to her

She slowly raised up and moved back in the bed so she could sit against the headboard and cringed with her every movement.

"I'm taking you to the hospital as soon as you finish eating" Justin said

"No I'm fine" she said taking the bowl of soup and began eating it

"honey, no you're not, your period should not hurt this bad" he said

"trust me sometimes a girl can get menstrual pains so bad they want to stab someone" she assured him with a small smile

Justin sighed lightly "Okay, but if it gets too much to handle, you're going I don't care what you say"

"I'll take a hot shower later and I am sure it will ease up" she said as she continued to eat her soup.

Justin stayed right there waiting, his attention again went to the clothes in the garbage can but he again said nothing. After a while she finally finished eating it and Justin took the bowel.

"I'll take this in there and come back and we'll get some sleep" he said

"Sounds like a good plan to me" she smiled

"Be back" he said standing up and walking into the kitchen putting the bowel in the sink and running water in it and leaving it there and going to Heath and Wade.

"We're going to go ahead and go to sleep" he said

"Okay, night man" Wade said

"Night guys" he said walking into the room and turning off the light and getting in the bed and held her close and kissed her on the cheek and gently rubbed her stomach this time she didn't cry out as he tried to be more gentle with his touch.

"I love you, you know that right?" she whispered

"Of course baby, and I love you so much, with all my heart and soul" he said

Those words touched her deeply and made her begin to cry.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked

"No baby, no you said nothing wrong at all" she whispered

"sweety, you've been acting so strange lately, whats going on?" he questioned

"Nothing I just...its my hormones I guess, everything makes me cry randomly or eat alot randomly or laugh at nothing" she said

"Okay, if you need to talk about anything you can tell me, you know that right?" he said as he again rubbed her stomach

"I know" she said rubbing his arm

After a while he finally fell asleep and she again could not sleep it took her hours before she finally was able to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Justin had awaken early in the morning as he always did and saw she was sleeping soundly and didn't want to wake her up so he got up out of bed and went into the bathroom and took a shower quietly. She still remained asleep. Heath couldn't sleep at all last night either, the guilt was beginning to get to him, the love he felt for Lacey was getting to him, he never wanted to hurt Justin nor did he ever want to hurt her. For a moment he turned into a monster and he knew that, he was never that way with any girl ever in his entire life. Why did he do that to her? He loved her but why did he hurt her? He thought too much all night long that his head was spinning and hurting. He wanted so badly to go talk to Lacey but knew he couldn't.

"Whats up with you?" Wade asked noticing Heath was in a total different universe than where he should be

"Huh?" he said looking at him

"Whats wrong with you?" he again asked

"Oh nothing just long night, couldn't sleep, got a headache" he said

"Normally you don't have any problem at all, you're always snoring loudly" Wade said laughing

"I do not snore!" Heath laughed

"Yes you do I don't care what you say" Wade said

"You snore too" Heath said

"I do not" Wade said looking at the door of Lacey and Justins room because movement caught his attention as Justin was walking out of the room.

"Hey Jus, she feeling better?" Wade asked

"I have no idea, she's still asleep" Justin said sitting on the couch

"Why didn't you wake her?" Wade asked

"Because I know she didn't sleep much last night, I could feel her tossing off and on all night last night"

"Poor girl" Wade said

"Yeah" Heath said looking at the floor

"So whats for breakfast?" Wade asked

"Just order the big breakfast meal they got in there" Justin said "I saw it last night while I was looking at the menu" he added

Wade looked at the menu "oh its got everything in it, sounds like a good idea to me" he said calling room service to order

Heath looked at Justin and just stared at him making the guilt eat even more at him. Heath sighed and looked down at the floor and stood up then walking to the window.

"Whats wrong with you?" Justin asked

"Nothing" he said looking out the window

Moments later she slowly walked out of the room and looked at Heath and slowly closed her eyes and shook the thoughts off and walked slowly over to where Justin was

He quickly looked up at her "Oh babe" he said standing up and putting his arms around her "How are you feeling?" he asked as he wrapped her arms around him too.

"Better" she said softly

Wade heard them as he walked into the living room looking at them as Heath looked at the two of them as well.

"Oh good" he said kissing her ontop of her head "You had me worried" he added

"I'm sorry baby" she said letting him go and sitting down on the couch beside him.

"Good to see you, we didn't see you at all last night" Wade said

"Yeah sorry, rough day yesterday" she said

"We understand, we're just glad to see you up and feeling better" Wade said sitting down on a chair

Justin grabbed her hand and held it close to his body.

"So I was thinking we would eat breakfast then head out to the arena, if everyone agrees with that?" Wade said

"Sounds alright to me" Justin said

"I'm going to take a shower" she said letting go of his hand and leaving back into the room and gathering up her things for her shower.

Justin stood up and went into the room with her

"Wade ordered breakfast, don't you want some?" he asked

"Yeah, I'll get some after my shower, I wont be too long"

"Okay" he said leaving the room again

She watched him leave and looked at her stuff and went into the bathroom and removed her clothes and saw that her bruises did in fact grow darker, not only that she had a few new ones as well. She locked the door and slowly got into the shower.

"So you feel better now that she is better?" Wade asked

"Yeah, she still seems distant though" he said

"She'll come around" Wade said

Room service knocked on the door bringing up their breakfast, Justin answered the door and the maid wheeled the car inside that was filled with all kinds of breakfast foods.

"Enjoy" she said

"Thank you" Justin said as he closed the door after she left

"Alright" Wade said as be and Justin began to put the food onto the kitchen table.

Lacey had finished her quick shower and got herself dressed and dried her hair and pulling it back and returning in the living room. She stopped not seeing anyone besides Heath standing in there and she began to panic a little.

"Justin" she said looking around the room

Wade stuck his head out from the kitchen "He's in here Lace"

Justin walked out of the kitchen and looked at her "Yeah, I'm right here babe" he said sitting plates onto the table and walking over to her and putting his arms around her "Whats the matter? You're shaking" he said rubbing her arms thinking she was cold

"I dunno" she said quietly

He stopped and looked at her concerned, as she kept her eyes down instead of looking at him.

"Come lets get something good into your stomach maybe that will help with the shaky feeling" he said putting his hand on her back and walking with her into the kitchen and pulling her a chair out as she slowly sat down. Justin sat a plate in front of her and she began to put what she wanted on it.

"Heath you coming man?" Justin asked looking at him

"Yeah" he said walking in there and sitting down across from her and looking at her

She kept her head down and began eating what was on her plate. Justin, Heath and Wade began to put things onto their plates as well, Justin sat next to Lacey and Wade set on the other side of her and they continued to eat their breakfast, she never once saying a word, Justin and Wade continued a conversation as Heath just continued to stared at Lacey as he ate.


	6. Chapter 6

After finishing their breakfast they cleaned up around the hotel a little and packed up their bags and returned the keys and began to drive to the next city. Wade took over driving this time as Heath was in the passenger side and Justin was in the backseat with Lacey. They both held each others hand as they both browsed the Internet on their phones. She eventually exited out her browser and stared at the background picture she took of the two of them looking deeply into each others eyes with so much love. If Justin knew what Heath had done to her she didn't even want to know what Justin would do, she was so scared he would leave her and be angry with her even though it wasn't her fault.

Eventually she looked up to see them pulling into the arena parking garage and taking their parking place. She turned her phone off and put it into her purse and got out and grabbed her bags and they all went inside the arena and found their locker rooms.

"I'll see you later" She said looking at Justin

"You bet you will" Justin said smiling as the two shared a deep passionate kiss

"Break a leg out there" Justin said "Wait! No don't ACTUALLY break a leg, definitely not your leg" he said smiling

She smiled "I wont and you too babe, kick some ass" she said winking as she left

"That's the girl that I've been missing" Justin said as he knew Wade was standing beside him

"Told you she'd come around" he said going into their locker room and Justin followed.

Lacey finally made in into the Divas locker room and put her bags up on the bench and began looking for something to wear, she didn't want to wear her usual revealing outfit she usually wore since she had bruises, she couldn't let anyone see those. Finally she found a rocker style t-shirt and her rocker pants, she felt it was perfect enough to be able to hide everything. She looked around the locker room thinking of how she could change without the other girls seeing her. She slowly walked to the corner and faced the corner as she began to put her wrestling gear on. She glanced at the bruises on her thighs, lower stomach and her side where Heath had forced himself on her and punched her as well.

"Oh my gosh, Lacey what happened?" asked Layla as she noticed them as she was closest to her

"Nothing" she said quickly putting her shirt on and turning to her

"Nothing? I saw a bruise on your side" she said

"oh that, yeah I am so clumsy I tripped and fell on my porch" she laughed lightly

"You sure that's what happened?" she asked

"Yes" said Lacey as she put her regular clothes back into her suitcase

"Cause you have been very different lately like very quiet and not yourself" she pointed out

"Oh I'm fine just got alot on my mind but I'm okay" she said

"Okay" Layla said as she finished getting ready.

"Yeah, well I gotta go, big match with Beth" She said as she left the room.

Layla left to find The Corre's locker room and knocked on the door. Wade answered the door and looked at her.

"Hey Layla what can I do for you?" he asked

"Can you get Justin out here I need to talk to him?" she asked

"Yeah sure" he said moving back and looking at them "Justin you got a visitor"

Justin stood up and walked to the door and looked at her

"Hey" Justin said closing the door

"What have you done to Lacey?" she asked crossing her arms thinking he was abusing her

"What do you mean?" asked a shocked Justin

"don't act like you don't know, l I saw bruises on her she was clearly trying to hide them but I saw them" she said

"What? Bruises?" Justin asked shocked

"Yes"

"Oh my God, Where?" he asked concerned and shocked

"Wait, you didn't know she had bruises?" Layla asked

"No, where are they?" she asked

"I only saw one on her side but I think there may have been more on her lower side too"

"Oh my God" Justin whispered

"you really had no idea?" she asked

"No" he said

"I thought maybe you hit her" she said

"Layla, I'd never ever lay a hand on a girl" he assured her

"I thought that too but she's been acting strange lately like very quiet and distant" she said

"I noticed that too but she" he said as he looked to make sure no one was around "she told me she had her period so I assumed she was just not feeling well" he finished

"Well if its that there is clearly something more to it" she said "You need to talk to her" she added

"I will, thanks Lay" he said worried for her

"You're welcome" she said as she left

Justin slowly walked back into the room with a very worried look upon his face.

"Whats wrong Jus?" Wade asked

"Nothing" he said as he began to pack up his bag.

Justin glanced at the TV and saw her on the TV being the high flyer like Justin had taught her he was so proud watching her fly and fight like she was. She was tiny but she was very dominate in wrestling, somehow when she entered the ring she became wonder woman or something. Justin smiled as he continued to watch trying to see if her could catch a glimpse of any bruising on her body but so far wasn't seeing anything.

"Ah nice!" Wade said referring to her finishing Hurricanrana and picking up a win

"That's my girl" Justin said smiling as he continued watching the TV.

Lacey returned to the Divas locker room and decided on not changing till she got him but refused to go wait in The Corres locker room like she normally did for the show to finish, she didn't want to end up alone with Heath again and allow him the opportunity to try and rape her again. He had already hurt her enough and made her lie to Justin. Her heart was broken and all she could think about was how much she wanted to tell Justin.

"Lacey, for real, whats wrong?" Michelle said sitting down next to her

"Nothing" she said

"Don't tell me nothing, I've never seen you sad before in my entire life I've known you, you ALWAYS have a smile on your face and this week that smile has seemed to faded it has alot of us worried for you" she said

"Yeah, we just want you to be honest and tell us so we can help you, is Justin hurting you?" Layla asked

She quickly looked up at Layla "Of course not, Justin would never ever lay a hand on a girl, ever, he wouldn't even hurt a fly, I had to beg him to even kill a spider for me at home, he'd never hurt anyone or anything" she said

"Then whats up?" Michelle asked

"Nothing" she said

"You can say nothing but we will somehow figure out what it is" Michelle said

"You wont be finding out anything then" she said

"We'll see" Michelle said standing up and began packing her things

An hour later the show finally ended and Justin went looking for her. He was worried that she wasnt in the locker room waiting for him like she usually was. He reached the divas locker room and she answered the door.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yeah" she said grabbing her bags and began walking down the hall with him

"Why weren't you in there like you usually do?" he asked

"I was running late, the girls and I were chatting, you know how us girls are" she said smiling

"Yeah" he said as he smiled and walked into the locker room grabbing his stuff and heading out the door and they once again again went to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: If you have subscribed to receive alerts when I updated this, and you received 3 or so emails that I had updated chapter 6 I do apologize for some reason this site was being odd and when I updated chapter 6 it didn't tell me that it was submitted. So that is why it was like that I tried working on it all night and finally it said it went through. Here is chapter 7, ENJOY!**

* * *

Justin and Lacey were together in their suite bedroom getting ready for bed. She walked around the room putting things in their places as she usually did as Justin sat at the desk of the room watching her. He thought how he could look at her body without making it obvious Layla had told him about the bruising. He thought and thought till he finally stood up and walked to the bed and sat down on it.

"I miss your body" he said smiling

"You'll see it again soon" she promised

"I'd like to see it now" he said "You should sleep naked" he smiled

She looked at him and smiled "That would be weird" she said

"Why? You did it before" he said

"I know but I don't feel beautiful right now, I feel bloated and gross and its just not pretty you don't want to see that" she said

"Baby, you are fucking beautiful you're never not beautiful, your body is perfect to me, I just want to hold it close to me and feel your beautiful warm body against mine, I miss it"

"Okay fine" she said walking over to the light switch turning the light off

"No turn the light back on I want to see your beautiful body" he said

"No, I'm not comfortable with that baby" she said tearing up

Justin stood up from the bed and turned the light back on, she wiped her tears away as Justin took her face in his hands and pulled her chin to look at him.

"You should be comfortable because there isn't a thing that could make me hate your body, nothing at all" he said kissing her on the forehead then putting his hands at the hem of her shirt lifting it up slowly.

"No" she said pushing her shirt down and as she teared up more

"whats wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, I'm just not comfortable" she said

"I know but you've never been this way before" he said

"I guess I am now" she said turning her back to him and pulling her arms up to cover her chest

Justin stared at her and thought, he knew he couldn't force her but if she did have bruises on her body he wanted to know about it and he wanted to know what happened or who hurt her. The thought that someone could physically hurt her angered him to the point that the wanted to bash the hell out of whoever put their hands on her he even felt as if he could possibly even kill the person.

"Sorry baby" he said walking up behind her and putting his arms around her and kissing her on the neck.

His kisses felt so good to her, she loved it when he was affectionate with her and he was always the affectionate kind of man, his touch is phenomenal, his kisses were like little pieces of heaven had fallen from the sky and landed right upon her skin. Whenever he would kiss her or touch her she would drift away into a different universe, a universe that was only theirs. She slowly turned around and began to kiss him. His mind was cleared as he kissed her, at that moment he could not think of Layla telling him she had bruises on her body or the fact that she had been acting strange all week. He reached to his shirt and pulled it off and then pulled hers off and quickly began to kiss her once again while picking her up wrapping her legs around his waist as he turned and walked into the bathroom, he stopped kissing her long enough to turn the water on to the shower and she turned around quickly taking the rest of her clothes off as did Justin and returning to her swinging her around to him and he pressed his lips once again onto hers and they slowly made their way into the shower. They had sex in the shower during her periods before with a condom so this was nothing unusual to Justin except she wasn't on her period and he had totally forgotten to even grab a condom since he was so caught up in the moment with her. He once against lifted her up and put her against the shower wall and began kissing on her neck.

"Oh God" she whispered breathlessly as she rubbed the back of his head

He stopped and looked her in the eye as he slowly guided himself into her and began to thrust with gentle movements, the loving movements that she was used to, the ones that caused her no pain but pleasure.

"Oh God Paul" she cried out calling him by his real name as she often did when they made love

"Oh baby" he said as he continued moving inside her

He continued to hold onto her so she wouldn't slip and fall from his grasp and he pressed his lips onto hers and began to once again kissing her. After a while they both finally reached their orgasms.

"Lacey!" he shouted as he released himself inside of her as he rested his head on her shoulder

"I love you baby" she whispered exhaustively

"I love you too Lace" he said moving his head back up and looking at her face and smiling "God, you're so beautiful" he whispered

She smiled and rubbed the back of his head once again. Suddenly reality came back to the both of them. He looked her in the eye searching for anything then he slowly drifted his eyes down between them so he could get a glimpse of her bruises but she put her hand on the side of his face pulling his face back to her and she again began kissing him. He did manage to see bruises on her legs but her kiss was hypnotic to him. Moments later he broke the kiss and looked back at her bruises.

"Baby, what the fuck happened?" he questioned

"Nothing" she whispered as she closed her eyes

"No really, what happened?" he again asked taking himself gently out of her and sitting her back down on her feet and began to look at her stomach, side and thighs where the bruises were and he gently rubbed them.

"Lace, what happened seriously you have to tell me?" he begged looking back at her

"I want out" she said moving to exit the shower

"Baby no not till you tell me what happened" he said he said gently grabbing onto her arm pulling her back to him

"I-" she thought trying to think up a lie "I fell I tripped over something on the porch and fell into the table" she said hating that she lied to him

"When?" he asked

"The other night after you left, thought I heard something out there so I went to check it out and a raccoon ran off and it scared me and I backed up and tripped over I think it was that plant by the door and the table was there, I just fell into it" she said

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah" she said as she began to shower

"Clearly you're not on your period so is that why you didn't want me to see?" he asked

She nodded "Yeah, I just didn't want you to know what a clumsy person I actually can be" she said smiling

"Ah baby no way could I think that, I wish you would have called me when it happened that looks like it was a painful fall" he said frowning

"It was" she said pausing for a moment thinking that the truth as to how she got the bruises was what was really painful "I managed though" she said finishing up her shower

"Aww I'm sorry babe" he said kissing her on the cheek

She smiled and moved and exited the shower

"I'll be out in a minute' Justin said as he began to shower now

"Okay" she said wrapping a towel around her body and walking out into the room looking for her clothes she was going to wear to bed, as she was putting them on Justin came walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a towel in his hand as he was drying his beard and hair he looked at her and smiled.

My beautiful girl" he said

She smiled at him and gave him a passionate kiss and went to blow dry her hair. As she did that Justin put his clothes on so they could get some sleep. It was already getting very late and Justin had planned on getting up early to go to the gym like always. She finished her hair and put everything away and turned out the light and climbed into the bed next to Justin cuddling up next to him.

"I love you Lace" he said rubbing her arm

"I love you too" she said

"You going to the gym with us tomorrow?" he asked

"No, I want to stay here, I'll go later" she said not wanting to be with Heath

"Okay" he said "Something bothers me about this though" he added

"about what?"

"Well you said you fell, but that doesn't explain the way you been acting lately, you're very distant and quiet" he said

"I"m sorry, I didn't notice I was being that way, guess I've just been a little moody lately or something, I'm sorry I've been that way" she said

"Its okay, as long as there is nothing wrong, is there anything wrong? Anything at all? You can talk to me" he said

"I know baby, I'm fine" she said as her heart was screaming at her to tell him what Heath had done to her

"Okay" he said even though he still didn't believe her, he felt something was wrong he didn't want to force it out of her cause it was clear she didn't want to talk about it, or maybe there truly wasn't anything wrong but he still couldn't shake the feeling he had that something was terribly wrong. When he had left her in the locker room for Wades match that night she was very happy, very smiley and ready for them to go back to the hotel to hang out as they always did, then when he returned she was totally different, would barely look up at him, talk to either of them, and instead of hanging with the guys she went straight to the bedroom. He thought alot but thought he would ask her again if she is still acting the way she has been. Eventually the two finally fell to sleep holding each other close.

* * *

**A/N: Justin's seems to be catching on huh?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Something tells me I am going to wish I made changes on this chapter later when I go through the chapters again. Here is the next one, enjoy!**

* * *

Justin woke up and slowly raised up and saw she was still sleeping, she looked so beautiful as she slept, he couldn't wake her up she was sleeping so good, he just couldn't disrupt her beauty sleep. He wrote her a note to let her know he went to the gym and that he'd be back and didn't want to disturb her and he left it where she could see it the moment she woke up. He slowly got out of bed and put his clothes on and grabbed his gym bag and walked to her and gave her a gently kiss on her cheek before he left the room.

"Hey, you ready to go to the gym?" Wade asked

"Yeah, where is Heath?" he asked

"He went ahead, he said he wanted to check out a different gym" Wade said shrugging

"Oh okay" Justin said

Wade and Justin walked out the door and Justin made sure the door was locked and the two left. Heath didn't actually leave he was sitting in the lobby waiting for them to leave, he watched them pull out of the parking lot and leave heading toward the gym. This was the only way he knew he could have a few moments with her to talk. He walked up the stairs and back to the hotel suite. Unlocking the door he took a deep breath, then he opened the door and walked into the quiet suit and walked to the room where Lacey was sleeping, he quietly made his way inside and walked over to her and put his hand on her back shaking her gently awake.

"Mmm?" she said as she slowly moved her head toward him thinking it was Justin. She slowly opened her eyes seeing it was Heath

"Oh shit no!" she said scrambling to get out of the bed and away from him

"No Lacey please wait, please just listen to me please? Just hear me out?" he begged

"No, get out!" she demanded

"Please? I need to get this off my chest" he asked with pleading eyes

"Give me my phone" she said pointing to the table

He did as instructed and gave her, her cell phone.

"You've got about 5 minutes or I'm calling Justin"

"Look, I'm so sorry" he began "I dunno what came over me, I turned into a monster, I know that, I hurt you and I didn't mean to, my intention wasn't to hurt you, my intention wasn't even to do anything like that with you at all, you're so damn beautiful, I've been in love with you since we met in 2004. I couldn't get you out of my head, but you and Justin began dating, I respected that, something came over me I just don't know why I did it" he confessed

"You hurt me Heath, there is no excuse for that, Justin found the bruises, I lied to him, I had to lied!...to him, I hate lieing to him" she said tearing up

"I know, I'm sorry" he said

"Sorry cant fix this Heath" she said

"I'm in love with you" he frowned

"That don't fix anything either, you cant be in love with me Heath, I am in love with Justin. I had so much respect for you, you were such a good person, a great friend, now I cant even stand the sight of you or be in the same room as you, I cant trust you" she said as she began to cry

Heath looked at her and frowned seeing the pain he had caused her, he hated that he did it.

"Please leave" she said

"Lacey, you were my best friend, for the longest time I cant believe I hurt you, I hate myself for it, I love you Lace"

"I used to love you too, but as my friend, I THOUGHT you were my friend but you betrayed me and you betrayed your best friend," she said "Just leave I cant do this" she said as she began to wipe the tears from her face

Something suddenly once again snapped in him and he stood up and jumped across the bed grabbing the phone from her hand throwing it onto the floor away from then.

"Get away from me!" she shouted as she tried to get away from him but he had ahold of her arms but that didn't stop her from kicking at him.

He slammed her against the wall and reached down shoving her pants down and forcing them off from around her ankles.

"No, please no" she begged as she pushed him trying to get him to get away from her

He reached to his jeans and unzipped them pulling out his hardening length and slid her up the wall by her arms holding them up above her head as he positioned himself between her legs. She began kicked and trying to break her arms away from him so she could scratch at him or do anything she could to break away from him.

"Stop it!" she begged

"No" he said as he began to position himself to enter her

Justin had forgotten his Ipod back in the room and both he and Wade made their way back to the room. Justin unlocked the door and walked inside hearing her cries. He turned to Wade giving him a shocked look and quickly ran to the bedroom door and running inside seeing his terrified girlfriend pinned against the wall by Heath and he saw clearly he was trying to rape her.

"HEATH YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he said as he jumped over the bed grabbing onto him shoving him off her and across the bed with so much force Heath ended up on the floor on the other side of it. Lacey fell hard onto the floor and curled up against the wall holding her knees close to her body as she continued to cry hard. She was happy Justin finally caught him but she was very scared to death that Justin would blame her or worse.

Justin pounded on Heath with hard punches and kicks. Wade grabbed Justin and pulled him back.

"Man stop it! Just call the police!" he shouted as he stood between both Justin and Heath

Wade grabbed Heath dragging him out of the room away from Justin.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Wade asked throwing him onto the couch as Heath reached to his pants and zipped them up.

Justin breathed heavy while he stared at the door, the sounds of her cries caught his attention and he quickly turned around seeing her curled up in the corner sobbing very heavily.

"Baby?" he said rushing to her side kneeling down beside her putting his arms around her "Its okay, its okay" he said grabbing the blanket off the bed and wrapping it around her and put his arms back around her holding her close.

A bloodied Heath stood up as the police came walking into the door, Wade directed them to Heath and told them what had happened while a couple of the cops went into the room with Justin and Lacey. Justin looked at the men with anger in his eyes and he continued to console her, rubbing her back as he kissed her head.

"Its okay' he whispered

"Don't leave me" she begged whispering

"I'm not going anywhere" he said

"Ma'am, what happened?" asked one of the cops

"he raped me" she said

"He raped you?"

She nodded "It wasn't the first time"

"What?" Justin asked looking at her

"He only tried this time but they stopped him before he did, but he raped me before" she said sobbing even harder

"Son of a bitch" he said quietly "SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted standing up and running out of the room to Heath again attacking him as Wade and police broke them apart.

"YOU FUCKING BACKSTABBING BASTARD! YOU FUCKING RAPED HER? HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT YOU ASSHOLE!" he shouted as Wade held him back

Heath shook his head and kept his head down as the police cuffed him and took him out of the suite down to a waiting car then taking him to the police station. Justin returned to the room and helped Lacey to stand up and moved her to the bed keeping her covered.

"We need to ask her a few questions could you please leave?" asked one of the cops

"I'm not going anywhere" he said sitting down next to her

"Sir please?"

"She needs me right now, you can arrest me if you want but I am NOT leaving her again" he said

The two men looked at each other and allowed him to stay and began their questioning.

"Ma'am you said this wasn't the first time?"

She shook her head no "he didn't have time to rape me this time" she said referring to Justin walking in

"So there cant be any evidence of the assault?" he asked

"Evidence? I fucking saw him doing it, he had her against that wall" Justin said pointing to it

"Courts and hospitals need evidence of an assault to make a case if there is no evidence they may not be able to keep him in jail for long" he said

"Son of a bitch" Justin said putting his head on his head

"When did it happen before?" he asked

"A few days ago, in the locker room" she began "then again the next day in the hotel"

"Twice?" Justin asked

"What happened then?"

She looked at the ceiling "He raped me!" she cried out "He bruised me and told me if I told anyone he'll make me wish I never said anything"

"Those bruises? He did that?" Justin asked

She nodded

"We may need to take photographs of those bruises" he said "Actually we should get her to the hospital to see if we can collect anything from her" he said

"He tore my clothes, I wish I kept those now" she said

"What clothes? Wait those clothes in the trash that night?" everything from the last few days are slowly beginning to make sense to him now, the clothes, the night he hurt her trying to have sex with her, the way she had been acting, the bruises.

"Oh God" he whispered looking away

"He hurt me so much" she said looking at Justin

"I know baby, I know" he said putting his arms back around her and holding her close and sighing.

The cop called up a medic to get her to the hospital for an exam. The police continued their investigation and collected any evidence they could get. They took her pants and panties to try to collect any piece of evidence from those so they could get a case against him but without semen or anything there wasn't much they could do. They finally took her down to the ambulance and wade opted to drive Justin to meet her at the hospital knowing how angry and upset he was, Wade didn't feel comfortable letting him drive alone.

"Heath is an asshole" Justin said through grinned teeth

"I know man, I never thought he'd do something like this" Wade said shaking his head

They finally made it the hospital and went inside and waited for them to finish the exam, they asked Justin to wait in the waiting room till they finished. Justin put up a fight but finally accepted to allow them to do their jobs but he couldn't help but feel very worried for her, he knew in his heart she wanted him back there with her but he had no choice but to respect the doctors decision.

* * *

**A/N: He finally knows! Now the question is will Heath be charged or is the evidence not enough?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So now that Justin found out catching him in the act and stopping him from trying to rape her a third time, now its just a matter of how this will all play out and what is going to happen between Justin and Lacey now, and Justin and Heaths friendship, actually all their friendships. I've decided to go ahead and add this chapter, I got the next chapter half way finished as well and probably going to start with another chapter, so you at least have 2 or 3 more chapters to look forward to soon :). Thanks so much for the reviews, I didn't think anyone would like the story at all :D.  
**

* * *

The doctors had finally finished collecting evidence and performing an exam and allowed Justin to go to her. Justin walked into her room quietly and looks at her and frowned. She looks at him with the saddest eyes she'd ever given to him which made him frown more.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered

"No baby, no you have no reason to be sorry" he said walking to her putting his arms around her and rubbing her back

She was now fully clothed as they had given her a set of scrub bottoms to wear cause she was cold and there was no reason for her to sit naked or even in a hospital gown for that matter.

"I tried to get him away from me, I wanted to tell you but he threatened me" she said

"Its okay baby" he said

She frowned and was very fearful he was angry with her. Wade knocked on the door and slowly walked inside and looked at them.

"She okay?" Wade asked

"No one can really be OKAY after something like that" Justin said

Wade nodded in agreement

"That asshole raped her before" he said

"What?" Wade questioned

"Yeah, in the locker room, can you fucking believe that? No one heard her cries for help? Fucking asshole I should just kill him" Justin said

"Calm down Justin, right now you need to put your focus on Lacey" he said pointing to her

She sighed "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you" she said

"Baby, you were afraid I understand" he said

"If I told you when he did it the first time, he'd never gotten to do it the second time or attempt the third" she said as she began to cry again

"I know baby, I know" he said putting his arm around her "God, I am so sorry I left you alone with that monster" he said feeling guilt himself

"Now it all makes sense" Wade said

"What?" Justin asked

"How she went from being very happy that day to being very quiet and like she was scared" Wade said

Justin nodded "It all makes sense to me too now" he said looking at her

"It hurt" she whispered

"It hurts? What hurts?" Justin asked

"No not now, it hurt then" she said frowning

Wade sat down and looked at her "Did he do that during my match? Before he interfered?"

She nodded

"That was the first time?" Justin asked

She again nodded

"The second time was the next day at the hotel, when?" he asked

"After you left for the gym" she said

"Asshole, told us he was making calls, that's why he said he was going to another gym so he could hide out till we left so he could go back in there today and do it again" Justin said angrily

"He wanted to talk to me, to apologize for it" she said

"Saying sorry don't make up for this" Justin said

She nodded in agreement "He was all so nice about it then it was like something possessed him or something he just got very...evil"

Justin kissed her on the head and rubbed her arm

"P-please don't hate me" she said looking at Justin

"Lace, I dont hate you, you did nothing wrong I just hate over the span of 4 days, Heath was a backstabbing jackass and betrayed me like this and hurting you, he could have beat me up and tried to kill me for all I care I just wish he never hurt you" he said rubbing her leg.

"Don't say that, I still wish I told you, he scared me with the tone of his voice there was something so weird and so scary about it, the way he said it, I didn't want him to hurt you, or try hurting me again" she said looking at him

"I know baby, its not your fault, stop blaming yourself, you did nothing wrong here, Heath did" Justin said

"Yeah, Heath is the asshole here" Wade said

"Did he hurt you today?" Justin asked

She looked at her arms looking at the red marks she had developing on her arms and frowned.

"Sorry baby, you don't have to answer that I know he did, that was a stupid question" he said rubbing her back

"No its not, you're right to ask questions, if I were in your shoes I'd ask too" she said "I want to go home" she added tearing up

"Hopefully the doctor will let you leave soon" he said

"I just want to take a shower and, I just want to go home" she said

Wade and Justin looked at each other then at her.

"Ugh!" she said leaning over

"Whats wrong?" Justin asked

She slowly raised up and looked around "I think I'm going to be sick" she whispered

"Uh" Justin said looking around finding a small bucket laying on the counter and he gave it to her

"You need to get something in your stomach, you're probably hungry" Wade said

She shook her head no and kept the bucket in her lap

"You okay?" Justin asked noticing she wasn't throwing up after all

"Yeah" she whispered putting the bucket aside and laying down

Moments later the doctor finally walked in.

"We have collected everything that we needed to collect I am going to go ahead and let you go home" he said giving her the released forms and she signed them and was given all her at home care instructions.

"I'll go get the car and bring it to the doors" Wade said standing up and leave

Justin stood up and looked at her "I didn't think to grab your shoes"

"Its okay" she said

"I'll carry you" he said putting his arms around her and picking her up off the bed carrying her out of the room she kept her eye in his shoulder the entire time until he put her in the backseat, he then joined her in the backseat on the other side and Wade began to drive back to the hotel. The hotel and the hospital were very close together so they were back at the hotel in no time. He once again got her out of the car and carried her into the hotel and up the elevators and Wade unlocked the room and he carried her into their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She curled up into a ball and tears formed in her eyes breaking Justins heart. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back I'm going to go grab you a water" he said leaving the room and closing the door

"Look, I think we should get a different hotel for the night, being in there is just going to keep reminding her of what happened" Justin said to Wade

"I was actually thinking about how we should go ahead and head to the next town, they police have your numbers don't they?" Wade asked

"Yeah, its a good idea let me let me go check with her" he said grabbing a bottled water from the fridge and returning to her again

She raised up slowly and took the water and opened it and began to drink it.

"So Wade and I think its a good idea to start heading out for the next town, are you up for that?" he asked

She nodded her head as she continued to drink downing the whole thing quick.

"Want some more?" he asked

"No I'm okay, thanks" she said

"Alright, I'll tell Wade and we'll get ready to go" he said standing up and opening the door "We're going to do it" he said

'Alright, I'll start packing" Wade said standing up

Justin began packing his bag and she got up from the bed and grabbed her some clean clothes and went into the bathroom and changed so she wouldn't wear those hospital scrubs all day, moments later she returned to the room and began packing her bags. As soon as they finished packing their bags they returned the keys and packed up the SUV and began driving to the next town. Wade once again drove so he could be with her. Wade grabbed all of Heaths stuff as well since Wade and Heath live nearby each other Wade could return his things to him when the time came.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Vince called a meeting with Lacey and Justin, as far as far as they knew only Lacey, Justin, Vince, Wade, Heath, and Ezekiel knew of the arrest and the situation they intended on keeping it that way hoping that the media wouldn't get their hands on the story and put it out there. It was the way Vince wanted it, things to be under tight wrap so nothing got out, Vince made many calls through the day to make sure that no one said a word to media or anyone else. But there was something they told Vince that Lacey and Justin didn't know, they didn't have enough evidence to hold him any longer and were releasing him. Vince spoke with Heath and ordered him to stay far away from Lacey and to not make it obvious, however he didn't have time to give the memo to Lacey and Justin that Heath was arriving to the arena. Lacey and Justin sat in The Corre locker room together on a bench talking she didn't have a match for the day so Justin asked her to visit in the locker room for a while.

Heath walked into the locker room and looked at them all.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Justin said moving closer to Lacey and grabbing her hand

"They didn't have enough evidence to hold me" Heath said getting his bag from Wade

"Not enough evidence, you didn't even confess?" Justin asked

"I cant go to jail, I'm already about to lose my job here I cant go to jail too" said Heath

"You belong in there asshole" Justin said

Lacey looked down at the floor as if she was going to be sick or something.

"Justin, I'm sorry, I tried to explain myself to her and I know there is no excuse for what I've done nothing can justify that but I am so sorry, I've been in love with her long before you even came along if I could change this I would and make it so this never happened" he explained

"But she is _MY_ girlfriend you don't go and rape your best friends girlfriend dickhead!" he shouted as he stood up grabbing her hand and walking out of the locker room with her cause he knew she was getting upset.

The two walked down the hallway and she held her free arm close across her chest as she breathed lightly but heavy. He stopped half way down the hallway and looked at her and put his hands on her arm as she moved both arms closer to her body.

"You okay?" he asked

She nodded lightly while looking down at the floor

"I'm so sorry God" he whispered putting his arms around her

"Its not your fault, its mine" she said

"It is in NO way your fault" he said looking at her

"I should have tried harder to stop him, none of this would have happened" she said

"Heath is strong, he was hurting you there was nothing you could have done" he said kissing her on the forehead

She shook her head and looked to the side toward the Divas locker room.

"I'll come get you after the show is over and we'll go to a hotel, just you and me we're not staying with them" he said

"Okay" she whispered

"Okay, I'll stay here till you get to the locker room, make sure you get there safe" he said

"see you later" she said walking off slowly clearly in shock of seeing Heath walk into the locker room. Justin watched her till she disappeared into the divas locker room and he returned to where The Corre locker room was and began to pack up his bags.

"Where you going?" Wade asked

"I dunno, I cant be in here with him" he said

"Justin please man, I'm seeing a psychiatrist I'm getting help to find out why I keep having these urges, I'll be helped" he said

"That doesn't make up for what you did Heath, the _DAMAGE_ has already been done" Justin said

"There is no way you're ever going to forgive me?" Heath asked

"Forgive you? You raped my girlfriend, that's unforgivable" Justin said walking out of the locker room and finding another place to get ready for his match.

Heath sat down hard on the bench and rubbed his face.

"Why did you do it?" Wade asked

"I don't know, I just had this uncontrollable urge" he said

"You should have fought it" Wade said

"You don't think I tried?" Heath asked looking up at him "I tried hard to fight it but I fucking loved her first" he said

"You should have told her that then, instead of trying to rip their relationship apart" Wade said

"I know! That's why I hate myself for what I did, I cant stand myself! That is the only reason I am seeing a psychiatrist, NO ONE suggested it to me I chose it myself, I don't want to hurt her anymore, I want for them both for forgive me and trust me again" Heath said then looking down at his bag

Wade sighed "You left some pretty nasty scars on both of them, I dunno how they are holding on so strongly but they are, you hurt her man"

"I know that" Heath said "Since I did that the first time, I just think things would be better if I wasn't around at all, like I should just go die" Heath said throwing his wrist tape into his bag

"Don't say that man, what you did, I mean yeah it wasn't right at all, you shouldn't have done it and I agree with Justin you should still be in jail but you don't deserve to be dead" Ezekiel said

Heath looked at Zeke and shook his head "I do man, I shouldn't have touched her" he said throwing his bag at the wall and leaving out the door down the hallway down to catering to get him a water to drink. Lacey too had went to get a water. As they walked down the hallway they both kept their heads down avoiding eye contact with anyone fearing they somehow knew. Heath ran into Lacey knocking her down.

"Shit, sorry" he said helping her up not realizing it was her until they both locked eyes

Lacey stared him shocked and pulled herself from him and breathed heavy

"Sorry" he whispered walking off leaving her there

She watched him go then ran of down the hallway and into the Divas locker room and sat down

"Hey Lace, you feeling better?" Layla asked

"Yeah I'm good" she said smiling

"Good" Layla said

"Its too bad you don't have a match tonight" Michelle said

"Why did they change it anyway?" Layla asked knowing she was set for another match with Beth

'Oh I've been having some pain in my leg they wanted me to sit it out for the time being to make sure it don't get worse" she said

"Oh, that sucks I hope its nothing serious" Layla said

"I'm sure its not, maybe just a muscle spasm or something I'm sure it'll go away soon" she smiled

"Hope so" Layla said

"So, how are things with you and Justin?" Michelle asked

"Good, we're still as strong as ever" she smiled

"I love you two together, you're both so cute and perfect for each other" Michelle said smiling

"Thanks Chelle, I hope you're right, I sure do love him, so much my heart aches when I'm away from him" she said

"Aww like right now?" Layla asked

"Yes, even though he is only a couple locker rooms down I miss him like he's a million miles away" she frowned

"Why don't you go to him?" Michelle asked

"Yeah you usually go visit him every chance you can get" Layla said suspiciously

"I know, Vince asked me to stay in the divas locker room though" she said

"Oh okay" Layla said

Justin and Heath had a tag team match together, they acted like they were getting along for public sakes but the second they got backstage they were arguing.

"Dude, please talk to me, lets just talk about this" Heath said

"There is nothing to talk about Heath, especially not here" he said leaving him there and going to the locker room which he left to.

Heath went into The Corre locker room. Justin quickly changed his clothes and went to the Divas locker room and knocked. Layla stood up and answered the door.

"Hey, you talk to her?" she asked

"Yeah, she said she fell" Justin said lieing cause he knows he cant let it out "She ready to go?" he asked

"Oh, she already left, she left during your match actually, said she was tired and didn't feel well so she was going to the hotel she said she texted you before she left" she said

"Yeah? I was in a hurry and didn't think to check my phone, but okay thanks, see you later" he said as he walked down the hallway and grabbed his phone reading the text, she told him which hotel she checked into so he could join here there, after he finished reading he tried calling her on her cell phone but got no answer

"Damn it" he whispered as he went to the rental car and headed to the hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is sort of boring it doesn't involve much but I am planning on skipping around, some things are going to seem rushed but its cause I need to hurry up and get to some good stuff, but I need to build it up before I can get there ;). So in the meantime here is chapter 11, chapter 12 is not far around the corner either. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Moments later he arrived at the hotel and got out grabbing his bags and and went inside and into the elevators and up to the room, he knocked on the door and she opened the door for him.

"Hey babe" she said moving for him to come in

"Hey" he said putting his bags aside

"What happened?" he asked turning back to her as she closed the door and walked to the bed and laid down

"Nothing, just didn't feel right being there and I felt really tired then I got here and couldn't go to sleep" she said

He walked to the bed and sat down on the bed next to her

"I ran into Heath" she said rolling her eyes

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No, he looked at me with sad eyes and just said "Sorry" and walked off" she said

"Good, he better leave you the hell alone or I'll beat the hell out of him" he said

"I talked to Vince earlier, he called me, he wants me off the road till next week" she frowned

"You can still travel with me if you want" he said

"Maybe I should just go home" she said

"Its up to you" he said

"Well I don't want you to be alone" she said frowning

"Ah I'll be alright" he smiled

"I wont be, I'd miss you too much" she said putting her hands on his arm and moving her body to it then kissing it lightly then began to rub it.

"I'd miss you too" he said moving and putting his arms around her and kissing her, after a moment he stopped and looked at her "I'm going to take a shower" he said standing up and taking his shirt off

"Okay" she said moving to sit up and turned the TV on

He grabbed his things and went into the bathroom and began his shower. She laid there and closed her eyes and moments later fell asleep, like she knew he was there so she'd be safe to fall asleep. 15 minutes later Justin emerged from the shower and looked at her asleep he couldn't help himself but smile because she was beautiful and he loved despite what had happened. He quietly got himself dried and dressed and got ready for bed. He turned of the light and the TV and quietly got in bed next to her and just watched her sleep. He smiled again and laid down and began rubbing her hair so he could see her face better, he continued to rub as he watched her sleep, that moment his heart began to race as the love he was feeling for her was so deep he couldn't imagine his life without her. He moved his hand from her hair and slowly leaned foreword planting a sweet kiss onto her forehead and laid back down and closed his eyes only taking a few moments till he was asleep.

* * *

Lacey woke up and looked at the wall in front of her, it was clear she moved positions in the night cause she was facing the other way when she fell asleep last night, she slowly moved reaching to find Justin but didn't feel him so she raised up finding him sitting at the table in the room.

"Good morning beautiful" he greeted her with a smile

"Good morning" she too smiled

"Coffee?" he asked

"Actually yeah, I think I could use a cup" she said getting up out of bed and walking to him as he was pouring her a cup and she put what she liked in it and began to slowly drink.

"We're going home" he smiled

"Thank goodness I miss home, its going to be great to be home for a couple days" she said as her phone rang and she got up to get it

"Hello?" she asked

"Hey Lacey, this is Vince I was thinking we should do a storyline next week and have you "injured" so we can take you off TV for a while until things get settled down between you and Heath" he said

"Why me? Why not Heath too?" she questioned

"Well it'd just be easier to pull you off the show and you could use some rest I know all this has to be exhausting for you" he explained

"Okay" she said not wanting to argue about it

"Okay, sorry about this its just until we get things settled its for the best and that way Heath wouldn't have a chance to be alone with you"

"You're right, we should use something about my leg because when the girls asked my why my match was changed earlier I said I had been having pain in my leg" she said

"Okay good idea that works, we'll work on the details and get back to you, thanks Lacey, have a great day" he said hanging up the phone

She too hung up her phone and sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Justin asked

"That was Vince, they're pulling me off TV for a while, they're going to run an angle where I get injured and I guess be out for a while" she said

"That's not fair" Justin said

"Its okay, he was right on something Heath would have less of a chance to be alone with me" she said

"Are you okay with it?" he asked

"I guess I have to be" she said 'I'm going to take a shower" she said standing up and going into the bathroom to shower

Justin sighed and looked around the room then stood up and began to pack his bag. He knew wrestling was her life and over the last week Heath seemed to rip her lifelong dream from her. Not only her dream but her trust, her smile, her all around happiness, granted she was doing better since Justin found out but in no way was she okay, the scars are going to take time to heal. She walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and grabbed her things to do her hair and walked to the sink and began to plug hair tool she used into the wall and got out her hair products, and began to do her hair as well as makeup. She finished up and put her things away and began packing her stuff, as soon as she finished they left the hotel and got on a plane and headed home to Tampa. They walked into the home they shared and put their bags to the side.

"Ah home sweet home" Justin said smiling

"Yeah I've missed being home" she smiled

"Me too" he said putting his arms around her and holding her close then began to kiss her.

After a few moments they broke the kissed and gazed into each other eyes smiling.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" she said kissing him on the cheek

Justin moved and grabbed her hand and walked to the couch and the two sat down and enjoyed some TV together.

"Aw if next week my injury story starts that means I wont be able to go over seas with you guys" she said frowning

"You can still come" he said

"Vince probably wouldn't like it especially if someone saw me when I was suppose to be home with an injury" she pointed out

"Good point, guess we'll just have to make up for lost time when I get home" he said winking at her

"I like the way that sounds" she said giggling

"Aw there she is, there is my Lacey" he said hugging her tightly

She again giggled and wrapped her arms around him. The two laid together on the couch watching a movie before they went off to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I wanted to wait till tomorrow to post this chapter but I just cant wait lol. Chapter 13 is in the works now and might be up tomorrow though, not entirely sure though as of right now. I will remind you the next couple or few chapters are going to see kinda rushed in a slight way but its going to be interesting none the less, its still going to be worth a read I can promise you that :). Thanks for the reviews and the favorites!**

* * *

The two enjoyed their time off together at home but were now back on the road again. They performed 2 house shows and were now at the arena for the taping of Smackdown. Lacey of course was in the divas locker room, Justin had returned to The Corre locker room and just avoided Heath at all costs he spoke no words to Heath not even looking at him at all. The locker room was very awkward for them all as Wade and Zeke had no idea how to act around them or how to talk to them while they were together, they knew however they had to watch cause it was possible that Justin could snap any moment and beat up Heath. Heath remained quiet and kept to himself in the corner as he prepared to get ready for their tag team match. Justin switched his attention to the TV screen when he heard Laceys theme song blast through the arena. He smiled seeing her walking down to the ring confident not to mention being very beautiful with her long brunette hair flowing as she walked to the ring.

Beth entered into the ring and the ref began the match. Beth and Lacey started with punches back and forth before Lacey shoved her back and ran across the ring and bounced off the ring ropes and ran back to her and nailed her with a clothesline knocking her down. The crowd cheering very loudly for her. Beth began to stand back up and Lacey again ran to her but Beth grabbed her by the neck picking her up and choke slamming her to the mat after a moment on the mat she stood up to avoid a count-out and began with punches again to Beth once again, Beth again grabbed her for a spinning bodyslam. Beth covered but only got a 2 count. Lacey again stood up and went to the top rope, Beth saw this and ran to the rope and shook it making her lose her balance causing her to fall "injuring" her leg, as she laid on the mat she held her leg close and grimaced in pain. Beth quickly again covered her for the two count. Lacey stood up and limped around the ring clearly in pain, Beth kicks her very hard in the injured leg knocking her down

"Ah God!" she shouted as she fell to the mat grabbing her injured leg

Beth covered her for the 3 count, Beth stood and celebrated as the officials came to the ring to check her. The trainer worked with her for a while before they helped her out of the ring and carried her backstage and to a waiting taxi cab and the officials put her down. Justin was there waiting for her and he smiled.

"You're a great actress, I seriously though it was real for a minute" Justin said

She smiled "I'm okay baby"

"Alright so I will see you as soon as I am done here" Justin said smiling

"Cant wait" she smiled as the two shared a kiss before she got into the taxi and headed to the hotel.

Justin returned to The Corre locker room and began to get ready for their match which was coming up really soon now. Justin finished putting his pads on and left the room, Heath followed behind as they made their way to the wrestler entrance and waited for their cue. Then their music hit and they made their way to the ring again pretending to get along for appearance sakes. Heath liked going out to the ring cause it was the only time Justin wasn't hating on him even if he knew it was all for show he still liked that he was friends with him on screen he just wished he had that back off screen. JTG and Trent Barretta made their way to the ring next and Justin and JTG started things off.

"Lets go Justin!" Heath shouted encouragement to his partner as Justin and JTG locked up. Justin takes JTG down with a head scissors but JTG counters with body slam. Justin crawls to Heath and tags him in. Heath jumps over the ropes and JTG tags in Trent, Heath puts Trent in a headlock but Trents breaks free and kicks him in the abdomen. Heath then grabs Trent and throws him into the ring post. He then puts the Sweetness on him and pins him for a 2 count. Heath goes to Justin and tags him in and covers him for a two count. He then runs to the ropes and puts a spinning kick on Trent kick knocking him down. Trent tags in JTG and clotheslines Justin and covers him but Heath breaks up the count. Justin gets up and tags Heath back in and Heath hits an inverted DDT and pins JGT for a three count. Justin and Heath celebrate and make their way backstage and into the locker room. Justin immediately begins to pack his bag.

"going to Lacey?" Wade asked

"Yep, she's waiting for me at the hotel" he said "See you guys later" he said walking out the door and to his rental car and began to drive to the hotel.

After a few minutes he arrives at the hotel and goes straight to their room and unlocks the door and goes inside. She looks at him and smiles and stands up and goes to him and wraps her arms around him.

"Missed you" she said

Justin put his arms around her and smiled "I've missed you too"

They let each other go and Justin began to get his things out to change his clothes since he still has his wrestling gear on for the most part.

"We get to go back home tomorrow" she said

"Yeah I cant wait" Justin said smiling

"Me either, I just wish you didn't have to leave a couple days later" she frowned

"I know wish you could come" he too frowned

"I just hope the week goes by fast"

"I sure hope so, its going to suck not have you there" he said as he began to change his clothes in the room instead of going to into the bathroom.

"Did you have a good match?" she asked

"yep, we won" he said smiling "I need a new partner" he added

She nodded

"Oh well, maybe someday" he said putting his gear in his bag and walking to the bed

She joined him in the bed.

"What are you wearing?" he asked moving the blankets to get a better look

"I got this lingerie gown last week I forgot about it till when we were packing the other night" she said

"Looks great on you" he said as he put his hand on her hip and smiled then leaned over and began to kiss her for a moment

"Goodnight" he said looking at her

"Goodnight" she said

Justin moved and turned off the lamp and cuddled close to her and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

The two got an early start the next morning and got an early flight and were back in Tampa before noon came. They unpacked their things and went out for lunch and do some shopping before returning back home.

"What a great day" he smiled

"Sure is, want to spend the rest of it on the deck?" she asked

"You read my mind" Justin said as they made their way outside onto the back deck

Justin laid down on the double lounger and reached for her "Come here" he smiled

She smiled and sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder holding her close.

"I love you to death Lace" he said kissing her on her shoulder

"God, you are so sweet just randomly saying you love me like you do, I love you so much baby I'm glad you don't hate me" she said looking at him

He looked up at her "Of course I dont hate you, I love you too much to hate you, you're the love of my life" he said

She smiled and the two shared a passionate loving kiss then relaxed and watched the sunset. Tampa sunsets were often times beautiful it helped Justin to remind him of home in South Africa which he missed very much some days worse than others. The two ended up falling asleep outside on the deck and stayed there all night in each others arms.


	13. Chapter 13

The sunlight glaring in their eyes caught their attention causing them to wake up.

"Mmm" she said as she put her hand over her eyes

Justin began to stretch as he looked around at the surroundings "Well I guess we watched the sunset and the sun rise, sort of" he said smiling

She looked at him and smiled "Breakfast?" she asked

"Sure" he said

She stood up and walked inside and began to cook breakfast for the two of them. Justin got up moments later and walked inside and started to help her cook.

"I don't want to go over seas" he frowned

"Why?" she asked

"I'll be away from you too long" he said as he continued to frown

She frowned as well "I know, but like you said we'll make up for lost time when you get back"

"Yeah but I dunno how I am going to sleep without you laying next to me" he smiled

"Aww baby" she said walking to him and giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek then she turned back to the food

"My girl" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind

"My man" she smiled while putting one of her hands on his arm while she continued to watch the food

Justin began to kiss her on her neck.

"Mmm baby you keep that up this food will end up burning" she giggled

"Sorry" he said taking his arms off and moving to the side

She looked at him and smiled then back at the food she was preparing. Finally everything was ready and she sat it all on the table.

"Alright lets eat" she said as she sat down with Justin and they both prepared their plates with what they wanted and began to eat.

"I love your cooking" he said smiling then taking a mouthful of food

"Thank you baby" she smiled

After they had finished their breakfast Justin went to begin to get himself packed, even though he didn't leave till tomorrow he felt he should get a head start on packing so it could be out of the way so he could spend the day mainly with her. After finishing the dishes and putting everything away she walked into the bedroom and saw him packing, she frowned watching him knowing that after tomorrow it'd be a week before she got to see him again. He stopped as her silhouette at the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned and saw her standing there.

"Aww baby, please don't do that" he said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her

"I'm sorry" she said putting her arms around him "its just, I'm going to miss you so much" she said

"I'm going to miss you too" he said "Australia isn't going to be any fun without you" he added

"I'm sure you'll have tons of fun while you're there" she said looking up at him

"No because you wont be there, I'll be sitting there wondering about you every second" he said

"I'll be okay, take a picture of a koala bear for me" she smiled

Justin smiled "I can do that" he said kissing her between the eyes making her close her eyes then he laid his forehead against hers and closed his eyes and rubbed the back of her head

"I cant imagine my life without you, I have no idea what I did without you all that time before I met you" he said opening his eyes to look at her again

She slowly began to tear up as his words were so sweet and touching she couldn't hold the tears back.

"Aw no crying" he whispered

"They're not sad tears, they're happy tears, you make me so happy" she said hugging him

"And you make me very happy" he said kissing the side of her head while hugging her

"I'll let you finish packing" she said letting him go and turning around to leave the room

He grabbed her arm making her turn back around to him and as soon as she did he pressed his lips into hers and began to kiss her. It only took a few moments before their kiss grew more intense and he reached to the hem of her shirt pulling it up and breaking the kiss as he pulled the shirt off and onto the floor, she did the same to his shirt and he pulled her close to him again as their bare skin were touching and they again began to kiss again. They stopped kissing again and he removed her bra and she crawled into the bed. He reached to her pants and pulled every last article of clothing she had on off her as he finished removing his clothes as well, he crawled into the bed and in between her legs and leaned down kissing onto her chest as she became lost in his kisses and touch. She moaned as he slowly guided his way into her entrance and began their nearly 2 hour love making.

As soon as they finished they both got up and took a quick shower together.

She looked at him "You know when you get back home from Australia that is going to be waiting for you right?" she asked referring to the sex they just had

"I sure hope so" he said smiling

"Its a promise, you're going to be gone a week I am sure we will both be needing it" she smiled

"I know I will I'm going to miss this body like fucking crazy" he said moving close to her and kissing her

"I'll miss yours more" she said stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her

"Hey, no that's not fair, I'll miss YOURS more" he said

"No, I will" she said before running out of the bathroom before he could say anything more

He heard her run and laughed lightly as he finished up his shower and turned the water off and stepped out himself and dried off and walked out into the room and began to get dressed.

"I will" Justin said finally replying minutes later smiling

She looked at him and smiled "You just wont stop till you win huh?"

"Exactly" he said with a smirk

"Okay how about this, we'll miss each other equally" she said

"Deal" he said

"But I'll be missing you insanely so that has to count for something" she said

"Then baby, you and I will be insane together" he smiled wrapping his arms around her

"I love you PJ" she said smiling

"I love you too babygirl" he said kissing her with a sweet loving kiss that allowed her to know everything was going to be okay.

The spent the rest of the day and evening together as well and stayed up much later then they both had planned on. Lacey was worried that Justin was going to be extremely tired on the plane heading to Australia but he didn't seem worried about it at all.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't want to add a love scene, but somehow it just happened lol.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks so much for the amazing reviews, I especially thank you for reading! I never thought this story would get as much attention as it has. I am going to continue this story for as long as I can make it work I got a few things in mind of where to take this story so its going to be sticking around for a bit I can promise you that. I do not think I will make this story as long as I have with "Sealed With A Fist" but I will do my best to make this story worth it. Thank you so much once again!**

* * *

Lacey was sitting on the couch as Justin began to take his packed bags out to the Escalade as soon as he finished he looked at her and she looked at him with the saddest look she had ever given him making him frown and he walked to her and sat down beside and put his hand on her leg.

"Babygirl, please don't be sad, its going to make it harder for me to go, its already hard enough" he said continuing frowning

"I know I'm sorry baby I cant help it I'm just going to miss you so much" she said as she teared up then began to cry "I dunno why I am crying I'm sorry" she said putting her hands over her face

He put his hands on her arms and pulled her hands from her face and wiped her tears off and kissed her on the tip of her nose

"I know baby, I feel the same way" he said fighting back his own tears. He hated that he had to leave her especially right now with everything she was dealing with at the moment it had only been 2 weeks since the rape happened he knew she was still having a hard time with it and it was killing him that he had to leave her alone when she felt that way.

"I'm driving you to the airport so I can spend every last moment with you" she said

"Okay" he said

They both stood up and went out the door and headed to the airport.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'm sorry about earlier, I dunno whats wrong with me but I promise I will be fine cause I know you are coming back to me at the end of the week" she said smiling

"I sure will, I will be catching the first flight out I don't care how late or early it is I'm taking it" he smiled

"I'll be ready" she smiled

She pulled into the parking lot of the airport and Justin grabbed all his bags and they went inside, he got his ticket and they sat and waited for his flight.

"I hate leaving" he sighed

"Baby, I promise I will be fine" she said rubbing his leg

"I know that but I hate leaving you" he said

"I know you do, it will be okay, the week will go by fast" she assured him

"It better so I can get back to my girl" he said smiling then leaned over and started kissing her.

They heard them call his flight so they stood up and went to the boarding area.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" he promised

"Be careful and have fun and don't forget the picture of the koala" she said

"I wont baby" he said as they both kissed their last kiss

"Bye babydoll" he said

"Bye babe" she said

He grabbed his bags and walked through the long hallway and she watched till she couldn't see him anymore then walked to the windows and watched as he boarded the plane and stayed there till the plane began to leave into the air and even then she stayed till she could no longer see the plane as tears again flooded her eyes, she was already missing him like hell she could hardly stand it. She walked through the airport lobby and out the doors to their Escalade and began driving back home. She couldn't help but be teary eyed off and on all the way home, it wasn't till the second she walked in the door of their home that it really hit her. The fact it was so quiet when she walked inside made her cry, she was used to having him home with her and he when wasn't she knew he'd be home later that night or the next night at least but never the whole week. She turned the TV on and tried to watch some movies trying to not think of it.

* * *

She had watched movies for hours she hadn't realized it till the door bell rang she stood up and looked out the window and opened up the door finding one of her best friends Eve standing on the other side.

"Oh my God!" she excitedly said as she quickly hugged her

"Aww if I knew I was missed this much I would have stopped by sooner" said Eve as she hugged her as well

"Oh my God I so missed you, its been weeks since I've seen you, please come in" she said letting her inside

"Thanks" Eve said as she stepped inside "So a little birdie called my phone earlier and said he was worried about leaving you alone and asked me to stop by and check and see how you are doing" she added

"Aww my baby" she smiled "He cares so much about me, I don't feel like I deserve him but I am so glad I have him and that he loves me" she said

"He really does love you Lace, its cute, he was so worried when he was talking to me he feels so bad he had to leave" she said

"I told him I'd be okay, I probably shouldn't have broke down in tears this morning on him, I dunno why I did it or whats wrong with me, the last couple days I've just felt random emotions" she said sitting down with Eve on the couch

"Its probably cause he had to leave for a week and you weren't able to be with him" she frowned

"You could be right" she said "I miss him so much already I dunno what I am going to do without him all week" she added

"Well you can hang with me, lets go dancing tonight that might clear your head a bit" said Eve

"That sounds like fun" she smiled

"Yeah? Then go get dressed and we'll go to a club" she said

"Okay" she said as they both got up and went their room looking for something to wear, she opted on wearing a purple metallic mini dress and she began to change and quickly do her hair and makeup.

"You're always wearing something club like I should be more like you so I can be prepared" she laughed

"You could have worn what you had on I thought it was cute" Eve said

"It wasn't club like" said Lacey

"So, I still thought it was cute" she said

After a few more moments she finally finished getting ready and the two left in Eves car and went to a club and immediately hit the dance floor. Lacey was still very much missing Justin and her every thought was with him but she still tried to enjoy herself the best she could. She didn't drink anything though besides water, she opted on being the designated driver for the night and after hours of dancing the two finally left the club, Eve ended up staying the night with Lacey since she had a few drinks at the club and Lacey refused to let her drive home.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is a very short chapter mainly on the count I didn't want to bore everyone, to me its a boring chapter lol and to make up for it I am uploading a second chapter later today! :)**

**I wanted to give a warning ahead of time, a few chapters from now there is going to be a chapter that implies suicide I will post a warning on that chapter when I post it but I wanted to give a heads up in case anyone doesn't like to read that sort of stuff, I don't want to spoil it or anything but its not actually all that bad but I wanted to mention it ahead of time and like I said, it will have a warning ahead of time.  
**

* * *

Lacey woke up and walked into the living room finding that Eve was awake as well.

"How are you feeling?" asked Lacey

"Not too bad actually" she laughed

"Breakfast?" she asked

"I'd love some, I'm starving" said Eve as she stood up and walked into the kitchen with Lacey and helped her make pancakes and sausage

"So what are you doing today?" Eve asked

"I dunno I'll probably just stay around here and clean up the house a little" she said

Eve looked around "Honey, your house is spotless"

"Not all of it" she laughed

"Pretty much" Eve laughed

They finished up cooking and sat down and began to eat.

"You're missing him huh?" Eve asked noticing she had a slightly sad look

"I am, wish he was home" she said eating

Eve frowned "I'm sorry you couldn't go, why couldn't you anyway?"

Lacey looked at her not really knowing what to say

"I saw you had an injury but was it real?" she asked

"No" said Lacey

"Then what was the deal?" she asked

"they...just wanted to rewrite my storyline" Lacey said

"Oh okay" said Eve

the two finished eating their breakfast and Eve gathered up her things

"I'll come back by and check on you later" said Eve

"I'll be okay but your company is always welcomed" Lacey said smiling

"Aww the week will go by fast, he will be home before you know it" Eve said hugging her

"I hope so" said Lacey

"Talk to you later"

"Bye Eve"

"Bye girl" she said walking out the door

Lacey turned around and looked at the empty room and walked around then went into the laundry room and threw in a load of laundry then gathered up cleaning supplies and began to clean the house to keep her mind occupied of course it didn't help, she was still thinking of him but at least she was keeping herself busy.

Hours later her phone began to ring, she grabbed the phone and saw it was Justin

"Hi baby!" she greeted

'Hi babygirl! How you doing?" he asked

"Missing you, but I'm okay" she said

"Sure about that?" he asked

"yeah, I'm managing" she said

"Okay, I miss you so much its lonely here" he said

"Aww baby I'm sorry you got Wade"

"Yeah but I'd rather have you, so what did you do yesterday?" he asked

"Went dancing with Eve" she said

"Ah and I missed it? That sucks" he said

"You'll see me dance when you get home" she said with a giggle

"I'm holding you on that" he said

"Okay then I'll make it a promise"

"Oh now I definitely have a deal" Justin said

"You sure do, so did you guys just get there?" she asked

"Yeah about an hour ago" he said

"I bet you're tired too"

"A little but I'm okay" he said

"You need to rest"

"I will I promise I just wanted to check up on you before I did"

"Aww baby you're so sweet" she said

"Are you cleaning?" he asked hearing the sounds of water

"No" she said in the denial tone

"You are! Baby you should be resting too the house is fine" he said

"I know but its keeping me occupied" she said laughing

"Well don't over do it" he said

"I promise I wont" she said

"Alright well I guess I'll get some sleep now" he said

"Okay sleep well" she said

"I'll try, going to be hard without you here" he frowned

"I'm sorry baby wish I could have went" she said tears forming in her eyes

"You're crying aren't you?" he asked

"No" she said

"I know you well enough to know that you are even when I am not seeing it, please don't cry baby you'll make me cry" he said smiling a little

"I'm sorry, don't you cry cause then I'll cry harder" she said laughing

"Ah baby I freaking love you" he said

"love you too, get some sleep okay?"

"I will, night babybug"

"babybug?" she asked

"Just came to me" he laughed

"Its cute, I love you"

"I love you more"

"Don't start that" she giggled

"Why not?" he asked

"Cause you wont win this one" she said

"I might"

"no you wont' she laughed "Okay go get some sleep!" she demanded in a fun tone

"okay bye sweetheart" he said

"Bye honey" she said as they both hung up their phones

Lacey sighed and began to clean some more.

* * *

She began to get ready for bed when she received a text message. She grabbed her phone and opened up the text message seeing a picture of him holding a Koala bear in his arms.

"Oh my God! Awwww!" she squealed and smiled big while texting him back

"Baby! That's so freaking cute!" she said

Moments later he called her

"Hi babe!" she greeted

"I thought you'd be asleep already I was worried I'd wake you, did I?" he asked

"Nope I was just getting ready for bed" she said

"Okay, so who was cuter me or the Koala?" he asked

"Oh babe you, no question, but that Koala comes next, it sure is cute" she smiled

"It didn't like Wade" he laughed

"Why?"

"It kept running from him" he laughed

"Oh gosh, poor Wade, must know how he is on the show" she laughed

"I think so!" he laughed

"Alright love, get some sleep and I'll call you later" he said

"okay baby, goodnight, I love you" she said

"I love you too, sleep well, bye babe" he said

"Bye baby" she said hanging up and curled up holding his pillow close to her and fell asleep


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As promised here is the next one!**

* * *

Justin had been in Australia for a week now and he remained close with the group staying in the same hotel just not the same room though they were next door to each other, he decided to begin staying with them once again so no one would catch on that there was problems within the group he just made sure that he stayed clear of Heath at all times. He wanted nothing to do with him, didn't want to speak to him, see him or anything. Heath continued to try to get him to talk to him but Justin wanted to have none of it. Justin and Lacey had talked on the phone through the day and especially in the night before she want to bed. He missed her like crazy. They were both going stir crazy not having the other. Justin just wanted to get home to her soon, he had just finished talking to her on the phone and knew she was going to bed but he wanted to call her back already. He looked at his phone thinking about it, then he began searching for flights trying to find the earliest flight out. After a moment he finally found one, a 4 AM flight that was in an hour Justin quickly booked that flight and packed up his bag and headed out the door and knocked on the room where Heath and Wade were. Luckily Wade answered the door.

"Hey, I got an early flight out I'm leaving right now" he said

"What? Man you're going to be exhausted" he said

"I'll be fine, I'll sleep on the plane, I need to get back to her" he said

Wade smiled "Okay, see you at home"

"Bye" he said leaving and catching a ride to the airport.

The 15 minute drive to the airport felt like it was taking forever but when he finally go there he knew he was that much closer to getting home. He checked himself in and got all his information finalized and got his ticket and sat down waiting for his flight. He looked at his phone and a picture of the two of them laying on the couch together and he smiled. He could not wait to be home and have her in his arms again. Being away from her the whole week had been killing him inside the entire time even if they talked on the phone for hours, it didn't feel like enough. Finally after what seemed like forever they called his flight and made his way to his seat. He turned on his Ipod and began to listen to some music hoping it would help pass the time and tried to get some rest.

* * *

Lacey began to wake up and she reached over to where Justin would have been laying but felt nothing. She opened her eyes to look for him but as soon as she did reality came back to her again that he was still in Australia and wouldn't be home till tomorrow night. She slowly got up from he bed and began to make it. As soon as she finished she went into the bathroom and got into the shower, she took a much longer shower than usual. Finally she turned the water off and stepped out and looked at herself in the mirror she hated looking at herself at the moment cause all she could see was Heath written all over her. She looked down and teared up a little as she grew angry with herself and cried a little harder and began to pound her fist into the mirror. After a short moment she stopped and leaned over onto the sink and cried, luckily the mirror didn't break as her punches were much too weak for the large thick frame. She just didn't know how Heath could do that to her, he was suppose to be her friend, someone she could trust. She also didn't know how Justin was still able to look at her and even love her the same way. She looked in the mirror again with disgust. The thoughts quickly fled her mind when she heard her phone ringing in the other room, she quickly ran out of the bathroom and to her phone seeing it was Justin.

"Oh my God!" she cried answering the phone

"Lacey? You okay? Whats wrong?" Justin asked worried cause it was clear she was upset

"Nothing, I just didn't expect you to call, I miss you so much" she said

"Aww baby, you will see me soon its getting closer" he said not letting her know he was on his way he wanted to surprise her when he got home later

"I know baby, I just wish you were here now" she said sitting down a chair in the bedroom

"You alright?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine" she assured him

"You scared me to death baby" he said

"I'm sorry" she said "I couldn't help my excitement, I just needed to hear your voice"

The sound of his voice helped calm her down and bring her back from hating herself so much, he just had that calming affect.

"Aww this week has been so hard, I hope I never have to leave again like this" he said

"me too, or I can go with you the next time" she said

"That would have made the trip so much more pleasant, I missed you too much to even care much about being here" he frowned

"Aw baby I'm sorry" she said

"I better get off here I think the guys and I are going somewhere, Wade is telling me to hurry" he said trying to not make it obvious he was actually on a plane

"Okay baby, I cant wait for tomorrow" she said

"Me either, keep smiling for me baby please I don't want you to lose that beautiful smile" he said

"Okay, I'll try" she said

"I'll call you later" he said

"Okay whenever you can please do call me" she said smiling

"Bye honey, I love you so much" he said

"I love you too, bye" she said as they ended the call

She stood up and began to get dressed, she dressed in a hot pink and black satin tank top that look very similar to lingerie but it wasn't and a pair of skinny jeans and put on some black boots as soon as she finished, she began to do her hair and makeup. Something was telling her to fix herself up, maybe Eve was coming for another round on the dance floor or something, she wasn't sure but she felt the need to get dressed up in case. She went into the kitchen making her a quick breakfast bowl in the microwave not wanting to cook anything since it was just her. She sat down and ate and just thought of something to do for the day. She was either going to go shopping or watch movies again. She really didn't feel much like shopping so she decided on movies. So she finished up her breakfast and put everything away and sat down and flipped through channels, stumbling on soaps, she wasn't too into those but she decided to go ahead and watch some anyway.

The shows all went off and she turned off the TV and got up and went outside onto the deck and sat down with a magazine and read it for a while, till she heard a car door, she assumed it was probably Eve so she stood up and slowly walked inside and locked the back door and walked toward the door seeing the door open and much to her surprise in walked Justin with all his things. He smiled and put his bags aside and looked back at her again as she stood there shocked.

"I'm home baby" he said

"Oh my God" she whispered dropping the magazine on the floor and running into his arms wrapping her arms and legs around him.

They both hugged each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"You're home, you're really home" she whispered

"I am" he said as he moved his head and began to kiss her on her neck and made his way to her lips still holding her as she was when she jumped into his arms. His hands made their way up underneath her thin satin shirt all the way up her back, she shivered in his arms from his touch. He searched for her bra strap not finding one. She moved her head to his and he pressed his lips into hers as he moved his hands out from her shirt and held her a slightly tighter as he began walking with her into their bedroom. He sat her down on her feet and closed the door then pulled his shirt off then grabbing at her shirt quickly pulling it off and pressed his chest into hers and attacked her mouth with kisses as their tongues pressed against each others. He slowly walked her backward to the bed and reached down unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans pushing them down to reveal hot pink lace panties. She sat down on the bed and scooted back. Justin pulled off her black boots and finished pulling off her pants throwing them onto the floor then kicked off his shoes and pulled of his socked and removing his own pants and crawling onto the bed and sat on his heels and reached for her panties and slowly pulled them off her throwing them onto her floor.

He lustily looked at her as she laid now completely naked in front of him with her knees up and her feet pressed against the bed. He slowly leaned down and kissed her knees making her spread her legs slightly as he continued his way down to her inner thighs while rubbing her legs with a soft touch causing her to shiver again and let out a soft moan. He slowly kissed his way to her hip and passed her stomach and up to her breast flicking his tongue over her nipple causing her to let out another breathless moan. He moved his way to her neck and began sucking and nibbling gently.

"Paul" she whispered her voice practically begging as was her body

Justin quickly attacked her lips with intense kisses again. After a moment he stopped and looked into her eyes that were begging him he and wasn't about to make her wait any longer as he slowly guided his hardened length into her warm entrance and began thrusting softly.

"Paul! Ah baby I've missed you!" she cried out in pleasure

"Oh damn baby me too" he breathed onto her neck

She ran her hands through his hair then began to move underneath him meeting with his pace as they both moaned loudly then picking up the pace moments later still following each others movements. He began to feel her walls contracting nearing him to the edge with every movement. She began to shiver lightly under him as she finally reached her orgasm, he joining seconds after as he collapsed ontop of her laying his head on her shoulder. A few moments they finally caught their breaths and he slowly moved off her to the side and she raised up pulling the blankets down and they both got underneath them and she moved close to him putting her arms around him.

"God I've missed you so much baby you have no idea" she said

"I missed you too, so much, I admit I did cry" he admitted with a smile

"Aww baby, me too" she frowned and hugged him

He moved to his side and moved so they could share a better hug.

"I love you to death Lace, I never want to be without you again" he said brushing her hair back

"Me either" she said

He kissed her on the forehead then laid his onto hers and closed his eyes whispering "My heart feels complete again"

"I love you so very much with every single beat of my heart" she whispered rubbing his back

After a moment she moved her head and realized that he had fallen asleep. She smiled and felt terrible for him, she knew he just had to be so exhausted, there was going to be no way she was going to wake him up so she just stayed there with him and watched him sleep something she had missed, she missed him being next to her, his smell, his touch, his kiss, she missed every single thing about him. She was glad to have him home. She too eventually fell asleep and the two ended up sleeping real late the next day as well.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: If the translation below is wrong blame google translator lol**

* * *

She slowly began to wake up and slowly opened her eyes and saw him still asleep, she smiled and raised up and placed a gentle kiss onto his cheek and slowly got out of bed trying to not wake him which she succeeded in doing because he didn't even budge. She put on a robe and quietly made her way out of the room and went into the kitchen and began to cook brunch since it was no longer really morning now. As she was finishing up everything and laying it on the table Justin walked into the kitchen and looked at her and smiled his hair was a mess but it was adorable and she let out a giggle.

"Aww my girl" he said walking over her to her and hugging her "I missed that giggle, I missed your smile, I missed these hugs" he squeezed her a little tighter but not hurting her

"You have no idea how much I missed you" she said hugging him

He slowly let her go and kissed her between her eyes and looked at her

"Ek is lief vir jou so baie, Lacey" (I love you so much Lacey) he said in his native language and she knew exactly what he said because he taught her some words

"Ek lief jou meer" (I love you more) she replied with a wink

"No, no we are not doing that again!" he said laughing

"So I win?" she said

"No you most certainly don't win" he said wrapping his arms around her from behind and ticking her side causing her to giggle and try to break from him

"Fine! Okay you WIN!" she said

"Oh I love winning" he said letting her go and smiling

"Yes, you win this time but we'll see about next time" she said "Now sit you need food" she said moving the chair out

He moved to the other side of her and put his hands on her hips moving her to sit down and pushed in her chair for her then sat down in the other chair and just stared at her.

"What?" she asked smiling

"Nothing, just missed looking at you" he said smiling

She looked down and smiled and he reached over and pulled her chin up to look at him

"Don't look down love, you're too beautiful to keep your head down you never know who's day you're going to make with your smile, like mine, always" he said smiling

She put her hand over her mouth and teared up slightly

"Why are you so damn sweet?" she asked

He shrugged "Guess I am just a big softie" he smiled

She smiled and they both began to put their food on their plates and began to eat.

"So what all did you do while I was gone?"

"Besides missing you? Not much I sat around the house like a bum" she said

"You cleaned, a house that didn't need cleaned" he said

"Yeah I did do that I went out with Eve and danced and I went shopping one day but didn't buy anything just walked around the mall basically. I've felt a little tired the last couple days, not sure why I haven't really done anything" she said shrugging as she ate

"You been sleeping?" he asked

"Not really, I couldn't" she said

"Neither could I" he said

"So you want to spend the rest of the outside I am thinking about working on the tan" he said

"Tan? You don't need a tan you're naturally dark, I wish I was like that" she smiled

"Your skin is beautiful baby, don't let anyone tell you otherwise" he smiled

"love you" she said

"I love you too"

They finished eating and washed the dishes.

"Alrighty go put your bathing suit on" he said spanking her on the ass

"You're feisty" she giggled walking into the bedroom and finding her bathing suit and putting it on and walked out feeling unbelievably modest

"beautiful" he said as he stood there wearing a pair of his wrestling trunks

"Don't feel like it" she frowned

"You should, your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" he said hugging her loving the way her skin felt on his as she hugged him

After a moment they let each other go and walked outside onto the deck and laid down on separate loungers but remained very close to each other was they laid in the sun. After a while she moved onto her stomach and looked at him. He looked over at her and reached his hand out to her and she placed her hand into his and he moved her hand to his mouth and kissed it and lowered it back down but continued to hold it. Eventually the sun went down and the two went inside and took their showers and sat on the couch together.

"Oh forgot to tell you, Vince is making me wear this boot thing on my leg while I'm out next week, which by the way whats the plan?" she asked

"That would suck, least you can take it off when we get into the hotel room or in the car, but I was thinking about leaving tomorrow but then I just thought that we'd go ahead and leave Tuesday morning and get the hotel and everything then head to the arena. We're getting a shared suite like we used to" he said

"Okay" she said

"you okay with that, with Slater being there?" he asked

"Yeah, as long as no one leaves me there alone with him" she said

"That's never going to happen again I wont let it" he said

"oh" she said standing up and running into the bathroom. After a minute she finally walked back out and sat down next to him.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah"

"You sure? You got up pretty quick there" he said

"Yeah I must be drinking alot more water or something than usual cause I've been having to pee alot" she laughed

Justin laughed "Maybe that was a sign you haven't been taking care of yourself very well this week so your body is telling you to drink water to make up for it" he said

"Maybe, you're so smart, you're everything" she said

"You're my everything" he said kissing her on the cheek

She smiled "You're mine too"

"So we get the whole day to ourselves tomorrow, what should we do with the day?" he asked

"Stay in bed all day?" she laughed

"We could" he said

"Really, I dunno what do you want to do?" she asked

"I don't care as long as I get to spend it with you" he said putting his arm around her pulling her close to him and she laid her head on his chest.

"we can do anything we want to do" she said

"lets go to bed and we can figure it out in the morning" he said standing up with her and going into their room and crawling into the bed. Justin moved to his side so he could face her as she was already on her side facing him.

"goodnight love" he said

"Goodnight babe"

He moved more into her and wrapped his arms around her quickly falling asleep still feeling pretty tired from the long trip he had. She followed not too far behind him falling asleep as well.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay guys, from here on I promise its going to get better and be less boring ;).**

**

* * *

**

Justin slowly woke up and raised up and rubbed his eyes, he looked over at her seeing she was still asleep. He slowly got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, she heard him and slowly began to wake up and eventually did and she moved around. Justin walked out soon after and saw her awake.

"Oh babe, did I wake you?" he asked

"Nope" she said smiling

He walked to her and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead

"So what do you feel like doing?" he asked

"not moving" she replied smiling

"tired?" he asked

"Not really tired I just feel exhausted and I haven't done a thing" she said

"We can just lay in the bed together, I like the sound of that anyway looks like it may rain anyway today" he said climbing back into the bed where they remained for most of the the day talking about the trip and anything and everything they could talk about. Justin spoke to Wade that night making sure the plans were straight. They had all planned on meeting at the hotel and booking the suite then head to the arena. The day eventually ended and once again they went to sleep.

* * *

Lacey and Justin woke up early and caught up with Heath and Wade at the airport to catch their flight. Lacey and Justin of course avoided Heath and Wade sat with Heath on the plane. Heath remained quiet and kept to himself much like he had been since everything happened. He glanced back at Justin and Lacey and frowned, on one hand he was happy things seemed to be going so well for them still but on the other hand he missed his best friends deeply. He just wanted Justin to talk to him again. He wanted to badly to change what he had done then he would still have their friendship.

"You okay?" Wade asked

Heath couldn't speak all he could do was just nod

"Okay" Wade said putting on his earphones and began listening to music

Heath stared forward at the seat in front of him and thought deeply about everything. He had been trying hard to get Justin to talk to him again all week. He did everything he could possibly try even though he knew there wasn't a thing that he could do to make up for all he had done. Heath looked down and kept his head down for the remainder of the flight. When they finally landed he remained in his seat.

"You coming?" Wade asked

Heath shook his head no and kept his head down

"You gotta come man" he said

Finally he spoke "I will in a minute"

"Alright" Wade said getting his bag and getting off the plane

Lacey and Justin grabbed their things and got off the plane catching up with Wade

"Where did he go?" Justin asked

"I dunno he just stayed on the plane he said he'd be off in a minute" Wade said as they walked into the lobby

After everyone had left the plane, he finally stood up and grabbed his own bag from the overhead compartment and exited the plane and entering the lobby catching up to them and sitting a good distance from where they were sitting.

"Alright guys the rental is here" Justin said as they grabbed their bags and headed out putting their bags inside. Heath took the passenger side and Wade took the driver seat, of course Lacey and Justin sat in the back together. Wade began to drive and was annoyed by the awkward silence and the tension in the car.

"So what did you guys do when Justin got home" Wade asked trying to break silence

"Not much we just hung out together pretty much" Justin said

"That sounds like no fun honestly" Wade laughed

"We are fun!" Justin said "We just took it easy" he laughed

"You usually do" Wade again laughed

"Are you calling me lazy Wade?" he questioned

"Not at all" Wade smiled

"You are lucky you are driving or I would smack you" he laughed

"And I don't think you better" Wade laughed

"Heath man are you ever going to say anything?" Wade said glancing at him then back at the road again

Heath shook his head and kept his head down

Lacey looked up to him seeing hurt even if all she could see was the side of his face. Justin could care less if Heath ever said a word again at this point. Wade sighed and continued driving till they finally got to the hotel. They got out and got all their things and went inside and booked their room and headed up.

"Oh God, I need to get this damn thing off" she said sitting on the couch and began to remove the orthopedic boot she was being forced to wear

"Hurt?" Wade asked

"No its just hot and makes my leg feel like it itches or something" she said finishing removing it "Much better" she smiled standing up and grabbing her bags as they made their way to their rooms.

"Zeke said he'd be in later" Wade said since their room door was still open

"Okay" Justin said

"Come on Heath" Wade said as they went into their two queen sized bed room they were going to be sharing for the night"

"Are you coming to the arena tonight?" Justin asked of Lacey

"I dunno I think maybe I will stay here" she said

"Okay, wish I could stay" he smiled

"Yeah but you got some ass to kick" she laughed

"If I don't get mine kicked first!" he said

"Well if you do then I will come down there and kick their ass for messing with my babe" she said

"Good" he frowned playfully then putting his arms around her and they shared a kiss.

Zeke finally showed up an hour later and put his things in his room and grabbed his wrestling gear and walked back out.

"You guys ready to get going?" Zeke asked

"Whats the rush?" Wade asked laughing

"I'm not in a rush" laughed Zeke

"Alright well let me get Gabriel" Wade said standing up and knocking on their room door

Justin opened the door

"Ready man?" Wade asked

"Yeah hold on" Justin said closing the door back "Alright babe looks like this is it for a few hours, you going to be okay?" he asked

"Yeah, have fun" she said hugging him

"I will" he said kissing her on the forehead then grabbing his bag "Love you" he said

"I love you too" she said

They all left the hotel room and headed to the arena which was only minutes away from the hotel as it always was it just made it all much easier that way. They found their locker room and went inside and began getting ready, as soon as they were dressed, Zeke and Wade left for a moment to grab a water from catering leaving Heath and Justin alone. Heath grabbed Justins arm turning him toward him.

"Please" said Heath

"Please what?" asked Justin

"talk to me" Heath said

"No, we have nothing to say to each other now I agreed to be civil for appearance sakes and will have interaction with you in the ring but outside I don't have anything to say to you" Justin said turning back around

"Justin I'm sorry, I never meant to do it" Heath said

"But you did do it and it was wrong, so wrong, you betrayed me, I was suppose to be your best friend-"

"you are my best friend" said Heath

"Not anymore" said Justin as he walked out of the room leaving Heath alone

He slowly sat down on the bench and sighed and fought back tears, his heart was broken he no longer had his best friend in his life, he wasn't one that usually cried but losing two of his best friends felt like a knife to his heart, the pain was starting to become unbearable to him. As Wade and Zeke returned to the room and felt instant tension.

"Where'd Justin go?" asked Zeke all Heath could do was shrug

"Whats wrong? What happened?" asked Wade

Heath shook his head

"Heath you don't say much now days" Zeke said

"its better if I say nothing" Heath said standing up and leaving the room as well

Zeke looked at Wade "Heaths a different man now"

"Yeah, he's a feeling alot of remorse for what he did, he feels terrible for it and he knows he cant make up for it he is trying really hard I can see that, especially since he's been seeing a psychiatrist on his own, no one suggested it. That alone tells me how dedicated he is on getting help on fighting his urges, I'm just wondering if this psychiatrist is really helping him or opening deeper wounds and that's whats making him not be Heath anymore. We all know Heath was the hilarious one in the group, but since all this happened and just this last week really he seems to have fallen into this hole of depression or something and he's a zombie, there is no personality to him anymore" Wade said

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean I share a room with him alot and there is just nothing to him anymore, he barely speaks, he keeps his head down. I feel for the kid, but I feel for Justin and Lacey too, I dunno what to think" Wade said

"I hear ya" Zeke said

"I hate what he did to Lacey honestly I wanted to snap him in half too but personally I think all three are victims here, Lacey is the main victim though he hurt her, the wounds have to be pretty deep still" said Wade

"Oh no doubt she has alot to deal with now, she seems to be holding up well though"

"She does, I think that is mainly cause she has Justin and the fact Justin remained by her side, Heath lost everything, Justin turned his back on Heath for good reason. I think Heath just feels alone in all this" Wade pointed out

"You got a point" Zeke said

Justin returned to the room and Wade and Zeke quickly changed the conversation.

"Justin! Where did you go?" Zeke asked

"Just had to get away from Heath" Justin said putting his pads on


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: WARNING: THIS IS THE CHAPTER WITH SUICIDE REFERENCES IN IT! Didn't want to post this till tomorrow but decided what the heck :). Here is an extra chapter, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

When the time came for Justin and Heath to have their tag match, Heath was no where to be found. They searched everywhere finally finding him waiting at the superstar entrance.

"What the hell we've been looking everywhere" Wade said

"I've been here" Heath said

"Why?" Zeke asked

He shrugged not really knowing what to say

'We'll we're going out with you guys this time" Wade said as they all began to wait for their cue to hit the ring.

The Corre theme began and the 4 made their way to the ring. And had a pretty long decent match picking up the win. They returned to the locker room just long enough until Wades match was up with the Big Show. Wade fought a good match but Big Show picked up the win in the end. Justin, Zeke and Heath attacked on Show with Wade following the match setting up a 4 on 4 match for next week, Show getting to chose his team mates. They once again returned backstage and began to pack their bags to leave back to the hotel.

"My leg hurts" Justin groaned

"What did you do?" Zeke asked

"I have no idea when I kicked Kozlov I started feeling it hurt" he said

"Muscle?" Zeke asked

"Probably" Justin replied

"Its okay Lace will make you feel better" Wade said winking at him

Justin smiled "She always does"

Wade and Zeke smiled and as they all finished packing and went to the parking garage and began to the 5 minute drive to the hotel. When they walked into the room Lacey had ordered pizza and had it delivered to the room.

"Holy shit, can we keep her around more often?" Zeke asked

"You better keep me around more often" she said laughing

"What made you do this?" Justin asked

"I figured my boys were hungry" she smiled

Heath couldn't help but smile a little when she said "My Boys" as if he was still one of them, at least he wanted to be but he knew he wasn't.

"Come on lets eat" she said walking to the table opening the boxes

The guys put their bags in their rooms and sat at the table and grabbed their slices and sat down and began to eat.

"Lace, you sure know how to order a mean pizza" Zeke said laughing

"I know what you all like so I know what to order" she smiled

Heath sat quietly barely even eating.

"Heath you can eat more" she said to him

He smiled with a small smile and shook his head and kept his head down as he continued to eat what was on his plane. Justin looked at Lacey then at Heath then at his food again and ate. Wade and Zeke looked at each other then at Lacey. They continued to eat till they were all completely finished.

"I'll clean up" Heath said as he began to get everyones plates

"Thanks man" Wade said standing up

Justin grabbed Lacey's hand and they went into their bedroom and he closed the door and turned around and began kissing her. After a moment he stopped and looked at her and smiled. Justin began to go through his bags.

"I'm going to take a shower" he said grabbing his things and leaving for the bathroom to shower

After a couple minutes Lacey felt a little warm and decided on stepping out of the room onto the balcony to get some air closing the door behind her and walked to the edge and looked around, a figure at the corner of her eye startled her and she quickly looked seeing Heath outside on the balcony of their room. All the bedrooms had balconies outside their rooms and they were all next to each other.

"Oh, you scared me" she said

"Sorry" he said

"What are you doing out here?" she asked

"Nothing" he said as he stared down at the street below

Looking at Heath unnerved her, not because he had raped her and she couldn't stand the sight of him but because something was telling her something was wrong and that Heath wasn't exactly being himself at that moment.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah" he said

"You sure?" she asked

"Lacey" he began and sighed lightly "I'm sorry for everything I did to you, I am so very sorry...I hate myself for it. Since the very first time I did that to you I've regretted it so much. I never wanted to hurt you or Justin, I couldn't fight the urges I had for you, I just...snapped. Since it happened, I've thought how if I wasn't around then you wouldn't be afraid of me and I wouldn't hate the fact that Justin and I aren't friends anymore. I miss you guys if I could go back in time I'd change it and I'd never put my hands on you at all and I'd never raped you and you would still be my friend and I would still have Justin as my friend and have everyones respect still" he said tears falling down his eyes

"Heath" she said

"I know I'm a monster" he said

"You've been trying Heath, **_I _**respect that, its just...the trust it gone" she said

"I know, I can never get that back either" he said as he looked at her

When he looked at her she was able to see his tears now

"Heath what are you thinking about?" she asked having a bad feeling at the moment

Heath looked back at the road below "That its not far enough" he said

"What?" she asked as he began to stand up on the ledge

"Heath! Don't do that please" she begged moving closer toward the balcony where he was as she began to panic.

Heath stood on the ledge looking down at the street below

"Heath, please, you don't have to do this, you do not deserve to die I know you are trying to get help, I know just please step back off and talk to me please?" she begged she really didn't want him dead he deserved to serve time in jail certainly but he did not deserve to be dead. A moment later Justin walked out

"Baby, why did you-" was all he got out before he noticed Heath standing on the edge of the balcony and how frightened Lacey looked

"Heath, what are you doing?" he asked

"Going to make it so Lacey will no longer live in fear" he said never looking away from the road below

"Man, no stop, you don't need to do that" he said feeling scared himself, Heath was his best friend at one time he was angry at him but he didn't want to see him die even though he said he wanted to kill him before that was because he was so angry he didn't really want him dead now.

"I love you guys" he whispered

"Man DON'T!" Justin said stepping up on the ledge himself and took only a second calculate the distance from their balconies.

"Justin no!" she shouted before he took a giant leap from their balcony over to where Heath was and quickly grabbing him off the ledge and onto the ground, the second he jumped she could have sworn her heart stopped for a moment.

"Oh my God" she whispered noticing he made it over there safely, she leaned over for a quick second catching her breath as her heart began pounding very hard. She quickly ran through the bedroom and out over to Heaths room he was sharing with Wade and she began to knock on the door. Wade quickly answered.

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"Heath, j-" she said pointing to the balcony doors

Wade and Lacey walked over to the door and opened it seeing the two of them, Justin was standing above Heath who was laying on the ground. Wade and Lacey both went outside and she quickly went to Justin and hugged him. Second later she stopped hugging him and started smacking him on the arm frantically crying.

"What were you thinking?" she shouted as tears streamed down her face

"Sorry baby" he said wrapping his arms around her again stopping her as she wrapped her arms around him and cried softly onto his chest.

"I could have lost you" she said

"I know I acted on instinct" he said sighing

"What the bloody hell happened?" Wade asked

"He was about to jump" Justin said

Heath slowly stood up and looked Justin as the two locked eyes as Heath saw fear in Justins eyes.

"I'm sorry Justin, I really am" he said tears falling down his face again as he turned and went back into the room.

Justin kissed her on the head and let her go and walked to Wade and started talking to him about Heath and what had just happened. Lacey took a step to walk inside to go back to their room but felt a very quick yet very sharp pain in her stomach stopping her in her tracks. She held her stomach and was leaning slightly forward scared to move again even though she didn't feel the pain anymore. The shock of that pain just made her not want to walk again. After a moment Justin looked behind him to check where she was.

"Lace? You okay?" he asked walking over to her

"Yeah" she whispered

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah, I just felt a sharp pain in my stomach, it was quick and I don't feel it now" she said leaning back up

"Are you feeling anything at all?" he asked

"No, it was weird though it was quick but it hurt really bad" she said

"You want to go to the hospital?" he asked worried for her

"No, no I'm fine I'm not feeling anything now I'm fine" she assured him

"Okay, if you feel it again let me know" he said

"I will" she said smiling

"Okay, lets get back to our room" he said taking her hand and walking inside and looking at Heath

"Look, don't kill yourself alright? You deserve me kicking your ass, or to sit in jail for a while, maybe a long while but you don't deserve to die"

Heath looked up at him and then at her then looked back down. Her heart broke for him, it shouldn't, but she was the type of person who when someone was sad and upset she couldn't help but feel for them she could see the sincerity in him that he was truly sorry, the trust probably will never be back again but she still felt for him they were once the best of friends after-all. She looked down and frowned.

"You feeling them again?" Justin asked seeing her frown

"No" she said

"okay, Wade keep an eye on him" he said

"I will' Wade nodded

"Night" he said walking with her out of the room and back into theirs and closed the door.

"You could have just went through the room and into theirs" she said

"I know baby I am sorry I scared you" he said wrapping his arms around her

"scared me to death, I thought you were going to fall" she said tearing up again

"Aww baby don't cry I'm sorry" he said rubbing her back

"I dont want to lose you" she said

"You wont" he assured her

"Come on lets get in bed" he said walking with her and they both climbed into the bed and cuddled close to each other.

"I love you" she said

I love you too Lace" he said kissing her forehead and eventually falling to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: There is another suicide referenced chapter coming again but its a while from now, I will warn you in that chapter as well. Also got some pretty big surprises in store for you all in the next coming chapters! :D Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  
**

* * *

Justin woke up and slowly raised up to look at her to see if she was awake yet or not and saw that she was sweating pretty bad, it worried him because of last nights cramp she experienced so he gently shook her awake.

"Mmm?" she moaned as her eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled lightly

"Hi honey" he said smiling

"Hey babe"

"You alright?" he asked wiped the sweat from her head

"Yeah why?" she asked

"because you are sweating" he said

"Oh" she said as she brushed her hair a little "well I'm hot" she said moving the blankets off her and raising up "its hot in here, I was hot last night too" she added

"Okay if that is all" he said getting up and opening the balcony door to let some air inside "maybe this will help a little"

She smiled and moved out of bed and walked to her bag and dug through it.

"I'll be back" he said walking into the living room where Wade was sitting.

"Hey Jus, Wanna go get breakfast with me?" Wade asked wanting to talk to Justin

"And leave her here with Slater?" Justin questioned

"Zeke's here, he'll listen" Wade assured him

"Alright, let me go let her know" he said once again going back to the room "Wade wants me to get some breakfast with him, Zeke is here so if you have any problems yell for him okay?" he said

"Okay baby, bring me back a sausage and egg biscuit please?" she said smiling as she put her hair up in a bun

"You got it" Justin said returning the smile and kissing her on the side of the cheek "Be back soon" he said walking out the door and leaving with Wade

Lacey decided she'd make a pot of coffee so it would be ready by the time they got back, she left the room and went into the kitchen looking for the coffee things, she found the cream and sugars but no coffee mix, she looked around finally finding it way up on a shelf

"What?" she said annoyed someone would put the coffee up there then sighed walking to the shelf reaching up to get it but she was too short but she continued to try anyway

Heath walked out of his room and saw her struggling to get the bag from the shelf, he walked up behind her and grabbed it from the shelf for her and put it in front of her

"Thanks" she said thinking it was Zeke

"Welcome" Heath said walked away

She turned around realizing it was Heath and she just froze for a moment or two knowing Justin was gone and she was kind of alone with Heath, she shook it off and walked back to coffee maker and began to make the coffee. He once again returned into the kitchen and grabbed some plates and stuff and sat them on the table and walked in to get the silverware, he looked over at her for a moment noticing she looked as if she was going to be sick or something as she was leaning against the counter.

"You alright?" he asked

"Yeah" she said standing straight back up again put kept her hands on the counter

"Sure?" he asked

"Yeah, just felt light headed for a second, now I just feel nauseated" she said

"Here, let me do this and you go sit down" he said

She leaned back over and sighed lightly

"Lace" he said putting his hand on her arm holding her up to prevent her from falling "Go sit down" he said

She slowly turned and walked to the table and sat down put her hand on her stomach as Heath began to finish making the coffee.

"Can I...tell you something?" Heath asked

"I guess" she said looking at him then looking down trying to shake the feeling off

"I've been seeing my psychiatrist for the last few weeks, he said the reason I had those urges was because I was in love with you, but he helped me to see that you are my friend, probably not now but you were my friend and that my urge was fueled from keeping my love for you a secret all this time and not telling you how I felt about you and cause I didn't know what to do with my feelings and couldn't control them any longer" Heath explained

"That doesn't make it right" she said

"I know" he said "I could just die for what I did to you, I love you still but as my friend even though you don't want to be friends anymore, I still love you and I love Justin, I wish I would have stopped those urges and never hurt either one of you" he said

"Heath, please don't try and do anything to yourself, and don't do what you did last night again either" she begged

"it just felt like the best thing to do" he said

"Its not" she said

"to me it is" he said finishing up and pouring a cup for her and sitting it in front of her

"I cant drink that now" she said

"Feeling worse?" he asked taking the cup back to the coffee maker

"A little" she said

"Why don't you go lay down for a while?" he asked

"I think I will" she whispered putting her elbows on the table and her hands to her forehead

"here" he said getting her a water from the fridge and sitting it in front of her

"Thanks" she whispered as she opened it and took a drink

Justin and Wade walked in a few short moments later and walked into the kitchen. Justin shot a look at Heath and looked at Lacey.

"Why are you near her?" Justin asked

"We were just talking" he said

"Well don't talk to her" Justin snapped putting the bags down

"Justin, please" she whispered

"Whats wrong?" he asked noticing she looked pale and looked as if she was in pain or something

"I just, I dunno" she said as she kept her hand on her stomach

"I got you your sausage biscuit" he said putting it in front of her

"Oh God" she whispered as she quickly stood up and ran to the kitchen sink and quickly throwing up

Wade looked at Justin then at Heath as Justin walked over to her and pulled her hair back

"You okay?" Justin asked

She stayed the way she was a gagged lightly but nothing came out.

"She was trying to make the coffee and looked as if she was going to be sick and when I asked if she was okay she said she felt dizzy and nauseated" Heath spoke up for her

Justin rubbed her back as she finally released more of her stomach contents into the sink. After a moment she turned the sink off and stood back slowly and looked at them.

"Sorry" she whispered

"Its alright, are you okay?" Wade asked

"I dunno, I think maybe I'm getting the flu or something, I think I should just go lay down for a while" she said

"Okay I'll put your food up and you can eat it later" he said as she walked away and nodded in response.

Zeke finally walked into the kitchen and looked at them "Whats wrong?" he asked noticing the room felt very awkward

"Lacey thinks she might be getting the flu" Justin said sitting down

"Aw that sucks, hope she feels better soon" Zeke said sitting down at the table.

"That must have been why she got that stomach pain she had last night, she was sweating this morning" said Justin

"Probably started getting sick last night then" Wade said

Heath gave Justin a cup of coffee and sat it in front of him

"How you like it" he said returning to get Zeke, Wade and himself a cup.

Justin glared at Heath then picked up the coffee and took a drink and was surprised that Heath remembered how he liked his coffee. Heath returned and gave Zeke and Wade a cup and grabbed his cup from the counter and sat down and they all ate their breakfast. Heath remained incredibly quiet and kept to himself the entire time. Justin glanced at Heath a few times but continued to basically ignore him.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Why, oh why, do I keep posting my chapters? If I keep it up I am going to have nothing more to post lol. But I know someone really wants to read it so I am posting. I have ideas in mind and jolt them down so my chapters are kind of all over the place right now, but I do have 2 additional chapters I can post for Thursday and Friday, so rest assured you are promised to have a new chapter on those coming days ;). Huge surprises in the works. I will not post spoilers but I can say there are some pretty sad chapters coming up. I gave a preview (small one) to one of my friends and she was really teary, so that is why I said they're sad chapters. Anyway, I'll stop blabbering now. Thank you SO very much for the reviews/hits. I'd love some more feedback so if you are reading this and would like to say something I am open for anything heck even what you would like to see happen in the story, throw some ideas at me you might be surprised and see it happen ;). THANKS AGAIN!  
**

* * *

Everyone had finished their breakfast and Zeke had left for the gym.

"I'm going to run and grab her some soup maybe she'll eat some of that" Justin said to Wade

"Okay" Wade said standing up as his cellphone was ringing and and he walked into the bedroom and answered the phone.

Justin made sure he had his wallet and the spare key and left the room and down to the car and drove off to a store close by. Moments later Wade returned to the room looking around for Justin and realized he had left and sighed

"I got to go for a meeting with Vince, stay away from her room and her or I will make sure you stay in jail if you do anything, okay? And I really don't want to have to do that"

Heath nodded and kept his head down hating that everytime someone left they reminded him of what he had done.

"Okay" Wade said as he walked out of the room

Lacey and Heath were now alone in the room. Heath was began hating himself and thinking about things just wanted end it all so he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore and Lacey could be free from fearing him and Justin wouldn't want to constantly kill him, a brief moment later his thoughts were interrupted by her voice.

"Justin!" she shouted

Heath looked around the room not knowing what to do, he couldn't go to her but at the same time the tone of her voice made him nervous she sounded as if she was crying out for him cause she was in pain or something. He was worried he couldn't just leave her in there if something was seriously wrong so he stood up and slowly opened the bedroom door staying in the doorway.

"Whats wrong Lace?" he asked

She looked up and saw Heath "Where's Justin?" she asked

"He went out to grab you some soup" he said

She cringed at the thought of food

"I can get you something if you need it" he said

"I need a drink or something" she said

"Okay hold on" he said closing the door going into the kitchen and getting a glass of ice water and walked back inside and walked to her

"Here" he said giving her the cup

She slowly raised up cringing as she did and took the cup

"Thanks" she said taking a drink

"You alright?" he asked

She stopped and nodded lightly

"Don't look like it" he said

"I cant get comfortable" she said

"Here" Heath said getting a pillow and propped her up slightly

She began to drink the water again

"mmm!" she cried out swallowing the water she had in her mouth and put her hand on her stomach and raised up slowly

"Whats wrong?" he asked taking the water from her hand sitting it down on the table beside the bed and glanced back at her seeing her moving to her side and quickly realized she was about to be sick and he quickly grabbed the garbage can from underneath the table sitting it beside her as she began purging. Heath pulled her hair back for her noticing it was about to fall in her face and if that were to happen she would have gotten it in her hair.

Justin walked into the room and looked around not seeing anyone in the room, he assumed everyone left for the gym but was angry they just left her there alone. He sat the bag down on the table and walked into the room seeing Heath standing above her.

"Heath!" he shouted as he ran over to him and shoved him away from her and punched him hard across the face knocking him onto the floor, he walked to him quickly and drew his arm back about to plant another punch on Heath but she stopped him.

"Ugh" she said lightly raising up as fast as she could "Justin stop! He wasn't doing anything!" she shouted

"Then what the fuck are you doing in here!" he asked him

"She was yelling for you, she sounded like she was hurt I just checked her for you to make sure she was okay, I got her a glass of water and she started to feel sick I was just holding her hair back for her, if I didn't, she was going to throw up in her hair, that was all, I didn't do anything" he explained putting his hand on his jaw

"He wasn't doing anything baby" she said reaching to him

He slowly turned to her and walked to her bed and sat down beside her. Heath stood up and walked out of the room still holding his jaw.

"You're not feeling any better?" he asked

"I was until I raised up and moved" she said

Justin rubbed her stomach and looked at her.

"He wasn't doing anything baby, he was just helping me" she whispered

"He shouldn't be near you" he said

"I know, but I am glad he came in here because if no one did I probably wouldn't have been able to get that" she said pointing to the garbage can

"Sorry babe, I shouldn't have left" he frowned "Wade was suppose to fucking be here though" he angrily said

"Its okay" she said as they remained silent for a few moments till she finally spoke up "He's really trying" she whispered

"I know" he said "But what he did is unforgivable, he lost my respect and trust" he added

'I know baby, me too but you got to admit he is really trying" she said

"I'm not forgiving him" he said

"I'm not asking you to, I cant forgive him either, and we don't have to, but we can at least try to accept that he is trying and be a little nicer to him, he did what he did last night because he hates that he lost you as a friend and lost your respect" she she said

Justin continued to rub her stomach and just looked down

"It sounds so bad that I am saying this I know but I dunno I just" she sighed "I dunno"

"I know baby, I kinda understand what you mean I feel that too like you feel sorry for him but know you shouldn't because he is the one who did something wrong that should have never been done" he said

"Yeah" she said

She whimpers lightly and quickly moves her legs up to her stomach.

"Whats wrong? What you feeling?" he asked

She closed her eyes tight and remained the same

"Talk to me Lace" he said

She slowly relaxed and put her legs back down and Justin put his hand over hers that were holding her stomach.

"What?" he asked

"I got a cramp, its gone though I might have to throw up again" she frowned

"You want me to get you anything?" he asked

She shook her head no "I am just going to lay back down and try to go back to sleep, I hate having the flu"

"I know sweetheart, if you need anything I am just outside I am not leaving again" he assured her taking his hand off

"Okay" she whispered

"Get some rest" he said standing up and leaving and closing the door he stood in front of the door and looked at Heath who was rubbing the side of his face

"You alright?" he asked

"Yeah" he said

Justin nodded and going to try to take Lacey's advice even though he wanted to beat the shit out of him everytime he looked at him. He walked into the kitchen grabbing a ziplock bag and placed some ice cubes in it and walked into the living room and handed it to Heath.

Heath looked at the bag shocked then at Justin and slowly took it from him

"Thanks" he said putting it on the side of his face

Justin sat down a chair away from him.

"I'm sorry" he said "I thought you were trying to hurt Lacey again" he added

"I wasn't, I wont hurt her ever again. I'm sorry I did already, I'm sorry I hurt you" said Heath

"Lace wants me to accept that you are getting help, I'm just not sure how I can knowing what you had done to her" he said

"I know, I wish I could take it all back, I'm dealing with my problem, I'm trying" he said

"I know you are man" Justin said

Wade walked in the door and closed it and walked in front of them looking back and forth at Justin then to Heath.

"What happened Heath?" Wade asked

"Oh, nothing I ran into the wall" he said

Justin shot him a look

"You gotta be more careful" Wade said going into the room

"Why did you lie?" he asked

"Cause you had every right to punch me, you were protecting her, you don't need any shit for it" he said

Wade returned moment later

"Where did you go?" Justin asked

"Vince called me for a meeting, sorry, is she okay?" he asked

"I hope so the flu is never fun to have so I can imagine how she feels right now, she was fine when she woke up though so it must have hit her pretty quick" said Justin

"Yeah I thought she was about to pass out while she was making the coffee that's why I told her I'd do it so she'd go sit down before she did" Heath said

"Maybe after she gets some sleep she'll start to feel better again" Justin said

Wade sat down next to Heath and they watched some TV, Heath was happy Justin was actually in there with them this time even if he had no choice cause he wanted to let Lacey rest. He was still biting his tongue and hated that he had to be in the same room with Heath, everytime he'd glance over to him he just wanted to stand up and beat the shit out of him. Hours passed and Justin began to feel tired.

"Well I'm going to check on her but I'm just going to stay in there with her and go to bed" he said standing up

"Okay goodnight man" Wade said

"Night" Heath said

"You going to try to get her to eat?" asked Wade

"I doubt she'll eat but I'll ask her, goodnight" he said going into the room and walking to the bed and sitting down beside her waking her up

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey baby, you doing any better?" he asked

"A little" she whispered and blinked sleepy

He rubbed the side of her face gently

"You sure? You feel a little warm" he said

"Yeah I'll be okay" she said smiling a little

"Hold on" he said standing up and going into the bathroom and quickly changing and grabbing a wash cloth and soaked cold water onto it and barely wringing it out and returned to her and gently placed it over her forehead.

"Aww thanks babe" she smiled

"You're welcome" he said crawling into the bed next to her and wrapping his arms around her holding her close and rubbed her back with his finger tips watching as she slowly fell back to sleep again. He followed shortly after, when he made sure she was completely asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Lacey had awaken before Justin did and was finishing up a shower as Justin was beginning to wake up. When he did his immediate reaction was to check and see how she was but when he looked to find her she was not there. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom and opened the door finding her standing in a towel in front of the mirror plucking her brows. She jumped lightly when he opened the door and looked at him.

"Geez" she whispered "You scared me baby" she added

"Sorry I got a little scared when I didn't see you in bed" he said feeling relieved

"Sorry babe" she said plucking her brows again

'Its okay, you feeling better today?" he asked

"Oh my gosh, so much better I'm glad that sucked last night" she said looking at him

"I'm glad you feel better I was worried about you" he said walking up beside her and kissing her on the cheek lightly

"Maybe it was something I ate" she shrugged putting her tweezers down and turning to face him and smiled then put her arms around him giving him a better kiss for their daily morning greeting. After a moment they stopped and looked at each other.

"Too bad you already showered, you could have jumped in there with me" Justin said

"Sorry babe, I didn't want to wake you" she smiled

"Its okay" he said rubbing her back then leaving to the bedroom to grab his things for his own shower

"Are you going to be okay if I took my shower while you are in here?" he asked

"No, would it bother you if I was still in here?" she asked

"Not at all baby" he said kissing her cheek and began to take his clothes off

"Besides I've seen you naked before" she said with a little giggled while looking over to him

Justin smiled and gave her a playful wink and pulled his pants off and turned the shower on then jumping inside and began to shower.

"Ah I cant wait to get home" he said

"Me either I miss our bed" she said

Justin laughed lightly "Our bed is pretty awesome isn't it?"

"Yes, its just better when you're in it" she smiled

"I only like it when you're beside me" he said turning off the water and getting out putting a towel around himself

She looked at him and smiled "I should get dressed" she said leaving the room and began going through her bag to find the outfit she wanted to wear for the day

Justin dried himself off and began to get dressed as well. Lacey began putting her clothes on slowly and started to do her hair.

"I'm going to see if anyone else is up" he said walking out of the room finding Heath alone in the living room

"No one else awake?" he asked

"Wade is" he said

"Oh okay" Justin said walking away and into the kitchen

"Lacey feeling better?" Heath asked

"She says she is, she seems like she is" he said

"Good" he said

"Yeah" Justin said returning to the living room feeling very awkward about being around Heath as he still felt a huge urge to beat his ass.

"I honestly have no idea how I am going to be able to continue talking to you" he said

Heath looked up to him from the couch

"Its so hard, knowing what you did to her I cant pretend it never happened and I am glad you are getting help and trying to get yourself back on track but I cant do this" he admitted

"I understand" Heath said putting his head down

Justin felt part of him break when he saw Heath look so sad but what could Heath expect, he couldn't just forget he raped and physically hurt her the way he did. She walked out of the room and looked at Justin then at Heath.

"Whats going on?" she asked

"Nothing, I just cant do it" he said looking at her

"Do what?" she asked

"Pretend nothing happened" he said

"Honey, I'm not asking you to pretend, I wasn't even asking you to forgive him, I was just asking you to...I dunno be a little nicer to him, it makes me sad to see him so sad it probably shouldn't I know but some reason it does and it hurts that we all have to be around each other and its too uncomfortable for us all to even be in the same room together" she said tearing up "We have to find a way to make our co working work because this is driving me nuts, Baby I cant stand what he did to me either but we were all best friends once upon a time" she said feeling a sudden rage of anger "Heath if you didn't fucking rape me you two would still be friends and we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now!" she said as the tears fell down her face

"Baby" Justin said noticing her mood was sort of all over the place just now as Wade walked out from the bedroom

"I cant do this anymore" she said running out of the hotel room

"Lacey!" Justin shouted as he chased after her

"What happened?" Wade asked

Heath shrugged and stood up going into the bedroom with tears in his eyes

"Wh-" Wade started to ask as he walked out into the hallway looking for Justin and Lacey. After a couple moments Justin walked around the corner toward the room.

"What happened?" Wade asked

"I lost her, I dunno where she went, I don't know if she has her cell phone" he said walking back into the room and going to their bedroom grabbing her phone and dialed Laceys number but he heard her phone ringing in the room.

"Damn it!" Justin frowned he really wanted her to come back so he could make sure she was okay she was clearly very shaken and upset it worried him.

Justin walked out sighing "She left her phone"

Wade sighed and looked around the room when they began to hear loud thumping noises coming from Heath and Wades bedroom and shattering glass. Justin and Wade quickly ran into the room as did Zeke finding Heath in a fit of rage throwing things around, punching at walls, and kicking at things.

"Heath! Calm down!" Wade demanded as he ran inside grabbing Heath stopping him from doing any more damage

"No!" he shouted as he stopped and turned around looking at Wade "I fucking hate myself! I fucking hurt the people I love so much and would never even dream of hurting in my ENTIRE LIFE! AND LOOK WHAT I DID! I raped my best friends girlfriend because I couldn't control whatever fucking urges I had and whatever the fuck was inside me that snapped causing me to hurt her! THAT ISN'T ME WADE! THAT'S NOT ME! I DON'T HURT GIRLS! I DON'T FUCKING HURT THEM!" he shouted as he began to break down in tears "I didn't mean to hurt her" he whispered falling against the wall not being able to hide his emotions any longer. After a moment he turned and punched the wall and stormed out the room walking pass Justin and Zeke who moved out of the way for him and he too left the entire hotel room.

"Damn" said Zeke

"I've never seen Heath like this before" Wade said

Justin kept his head down and bit his lip lightly and turned leaving the hotel room as well going to look for Lacey searching everywhere he could think of not even finding her or Heath.

"Damn it Lacey why didn't you take your phone?" Justin questioned and he stopped in the hallway and looked around and sighed

Heath finally returned to the hotel room and began packing his things never once saying a word. It took Justin nearly 20 minutes before he finally found Lacey outside the pool area.

"Baby" he whispered walking to her and sitting down beside her

She looked at him tears still in her eyes and she reached to him and hugged him as he returned putting his arms around her

"You okay?" he asked rubbing the upper part of her back

"I guess" she said

"Sure?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

He slowly let her go and looked at her "We should probably head back, we need to get the plane and head home" he said

She nodded "Okay" she said lightly as Justin took her hand and walked with her out of the pool area and through the hallway and back up to their room.

"Finally" Wade said looking at them

"He come back?" Justin asked

"Yeah"

Justin nodded

"He hasn't said a thing" Wade added

Justin shook his head and they walked into the bedroom and began packing.

"What happened?" she asked

"Heath flipped earlier, started throwing things around punching the walls" he shrugged

Lacey looked at him and frowned

"You don't have to feel sorry for him" Justin said

"Its not that I feel sorry for him baby, I don't-"

"He should feel sorry for you" Justin said

"I think he does" she said

"He's just sorry he got caught" Justin said packing his bag

"Justin!" she sighed rubbing her face and sitting down on the bed

"You feeling sick again?" he asked moving toward her and getting on his knees in front of her

"No I just want this to stop!" she said tears in her eyes

"I know baby" he said

"Then make it stop" she begged

"I tried, but everytime I see him I just want to beat the fuck out of him" he said

"It hurts me to see him too but I cant stand the sadness anymore, and I am the cause of his sadness" she said

"You are not the cause of his sadness" he said

'I"m so confused" she said rubbing her head and leaning over "I should fucking hate his guts for what he did to me and I did" she said then looking back at him "but when he stood up on that ledge I dunno, something...something made me feel so sorry for him, like I dunno" she cried

"I know baby" he sighed putting his arms around her

"I dunno whats wrong with me my emotions and feelings are just...all over the place" she whispered

"Baby you've been through alot I can understand how confused you are right now" he said pulling back looking at her

"I hate this, I just feel like I've cheated on you" she said looking down

He put his hand underneath her chin pulling her face back up and placed his hand on her cheek wiping the tears from her eyes "You didn't, I saw you, you were trying to break away from him, punching and kicking at him, you did nothing wrong I don't hate you and I am not angry with you" he said

She slowly closed her eyes and he placed a gentle kiss onto her forehead. Wade knocked on the door and opened it and looked at them as they both looked at him as well.

"Oh sorry guys" he said

"Its okay" Justin said

"Uh I think we are getting ready to go, you guys ready?" he asked

"Yeah we are" Justin said standing up and grabbing her bags and walking out of the room and she followed behind with her purse.

Heath and Zeke were already at the cars packing them up as Justin, Wade and Lacey joined them putting their bags in and returned the keys and left for the airport. Heath remained quiet as usual keeping his head down. Zeke grabbed his ticket for Texas while the other got their tickets to Tampa. Zekes flight was already leaving when they got there but Heath, Justin, Lacey and Wade had to wait for their flight. They only had to wait about 10 minutes though before their flight was finally called. Justin stood up and began gathering the bags up. Lacey stood up and felt instantly dizzy almost to the point to blacking out and she slowly put her hand on her forehead and dropped her purse

"La-" was all Wade got out to catch Justins attention who was in front of her but had his back to her cause he was getting the bags before she was falling backward over Heaths bags that were behind her. Heath was standing up when she went down and was able to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Fuck" Justin whispered putting the bags down

Heath held onto her and kicked out the bags from underneath her and sat her back on the bench they were sitting on and Justin knealed down in front of her

"Lace baby you okay?" he asked rubbing her leg

"Yeah, wow I dunno what that was all about I just got really dizzy" she said

"I'll go get a water" Heath said leaving

"I"ll see about holding the plane for a minute" Wade said walking off

"You need a doctor?" Justin asked rubbing her face

"No its went away I think I got up too fast" she said

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah I'll see a doctor at home maybe I still have a touch of the flu still" she said

Heath came back moments later with the bottle of water

"Here" he said handing it to her

"Thanks" she said taking it and opening it and drinking a large amount of it

"Lace, I'm a little worried about letting you get on the plane" Justin said

"I'll be fine, I just want to get home" she said

"Okay you think you can stand up again?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"Alright" Justin said standing back up "Slowly" he said

She nodded and put the bottle down and slowly stood up till she was completely up

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

'Okay" Justin said as Wade finally returned

"You alright?" Wade asked

"I'm fine thanks" she said grabbing the water and finishing it off

Justin and Wade grabbed their bags and Heath grabbed his and they began walking through the lobby and through the hallway and boarding the plane and began a 5 hour trip back to Tampa.

* * *

**A/N: So now we've seen what all this is doing to Lacey and Heath, especially Heath, Lacey just seems to keep her feelings locked away, which isn't always healthy either, Heath was doing the same thing for the most part, look what has happened with him already. Could the same fate be held for Lacey as well?**


	23. Chapter 23

On the way home from the airport Lacey checked her calendar to see which day would be best to set a doctors appointment up and what she had planned for the week when she started thinking about her sickness and the dizziness and the cramping she had experienced and began to count the days from her last cycle.

"Could it be?" she thought as she continued to count

Justin glanced over to her and smiled then looked back at the road.

"Wade wanted me to swing by his house later he has some of my DVD's and a game and wants to give them back, he probably just wants to play a round with me" he laughed

She laughed "Is there any doubt at all about that?"

"Not really" he laughed

"Didn't think so" she smiled

"I wont be gone long, I'm worried about you" he said

"I'll be okay" she said "But can you stop at Walgreens or something I want to grab something for nausea" he said

"Yeah, you feeling it again?" he asked

"Not really but in case it does come back I want to be prepared" she said

"Okay" he said as he drove to the nearest Walgreens and parked the car

'I'll be back I'll only be a minute" she said getting out and going inside and she checked to make sure he didn't follow her in and she walked down the pregnancy test aisle and began reading the various pregnancy tests they had and opted on buying the digital ones she grabbed the best selling brands Clear Blue, and First Response and headed to medicine aisle grabbing a bottle of nausea medication as well as a few other things to make it less obvious that was what she had and headed to the check out. After paying for everything she returned to the car and looked at him.

"Okay" she said

"They have what you needed?" he asked

"Yep" she said

"Okay good" he said as he once again began to drive off.

Within 8 minutes they were finally at their home pulling into the driveway.

"Yay!" she excitedly said as she got out with her purse and bags and walked around to the back as did Justin and opened it up

"I got this" he smiled

"I can help" she said

"I know you can baby but I got it seriously" he said grabbing both their bags

"Okay" she said closing the trunk and they walked to the door and went inside

"Oh home how I've missed you" she said smiling

Justin smiled and put the bags aside.

"I'll put these up when I get back, I'll be back in a few minutes okay babe?"

"Alright baby, have fun" she said

"I will" he laughed then kissed her on the cheek and left out the door.

She sat down on the couch and called her doctor and sat up an appointment tomorrow. She hung up the phone and sighed and looked at the Walgreens bag and frowned. Her phone began ringing and she looked at it and it was Justin.

"Miss me already?" she asked smiling

"Yes" he said

"Are you driving?" she asked

"I am I'm almost there" he said

"That's dangerous baby you shouldn't talk and drive"

"I know but I had to hear your voice" he smiled

"Aww you're so sweet"

"You still doing alright? Do you need me to bring home anything?" he asked

"No I'm okay" she said

"You sure, you don't feel like passing out again?" he asked

"No not since earlier when I did, I really don't know what that was all about maybe I need to get some protein or something in me" she said

"Yeah I can bring something home" he said

"No its okay I'll make something here" she assured him

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah I'll do it when you get home" she said

"You can go ahead and cook I'm not staying long here" he said

"You said that before then you were there for a while" she laughed

"I promise I wont be long, not with you being sick I don't want you to pass out and me not be there" he said

"But baby I'm fine I feel great" she said

"you said that this morning too" he pointed out

"Damn it, good point" she laughed

Justin smiled "Aww I could just listen to you laugh all day"

"You do, you get me laughing and I cant stop" she smiled

"I love it though, makes me smile" he said as he pulled into Wades driveway "Okay babe, I'm finally here I'll be home really soon" he promised

"Okay baby, just promise me you'll be careful" she said

"I will, bye babe"

"Bye" she said as they ended their phone call.

She sighed lightly as she glanced back at the Walgreens bag and stood up grabbing it as she went into the bathroom. She got out the Clear Blue tests first and began to read on them on how to take the test and how long to wait and everything, then got it all ready and began the test, when she finished she saw the hour glass so she knew that it was working and sat it down on the counter and left the bathroom and stood at the window watching for Justin in case he came back early. She paced the living room back and forth sighing. Every second seemed to take hours to go by as she paced back and forth, finally she checked the clock and it was time to check. She walked to the bathroom door and stood outside just staring at the test scared to even look. Finally she walked inside and grabbed the test and took a deep breath and glanced down at it.

* * *

**A/N: I'm making you wait for the results! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Finally the next chapter is here, thanks for the reviews! Its going to get interesting from here on out at times. I think they are all really going to have to watch themselves around Heath and Lacey at this point never know when either of them will snap.  
**

**

* * *

**

She let out a loud audible gasp as she read the display and nearly falling to her knees and teared up, not that being pregnant would be a bad thing, but knowing that the baby could possibly be Heaths was now killing her

"No, no, no, no" she repeated as she finally did fall to her knees and cried a lightly "Oh my God" she whispered as she placed her hand onto her lower stomach and sighed

"Oh God he's going to leave me" she said

After 10 minutes on the bathroom floor she finally stood up putting the test on the counter and ran cold water over her face, she dried her hands and face off and grabbed the test and walked into the kitchen grabbing a plastic bag from the cabinet and put the test inside and put the test into a drawer in the desk and began to pace the living room once again. She was terrified, she had no idea what to do, she didn't want to be carrying Heaths baby, she'd rather it be Justins but at the same time there is a 50 percent chance the baby is his, but there is that big of a chance at the baby being Heaths too. She once again teared up thinking about everything as she paced the living room trying to stop herself from crying. She almost didn't want to tell Justin but knew she had to. She was just terrified of the thought, she had no idea how he would react. She continued pacing and trying to figure out what to do.

Justin finally came home from being at Wades and walked inside closing the door behind him. She stopped pacing and looked at him and smiled.

"Hey babe" he said walking to her and kissing her

He pulled away from her and looked at her and smiled and she gave him a smile but was mixed with worry.

"Whats the matter?" he asked

"Baby, you need to sit down" she said pointing to the couch

"Why? Whats wrong?" he asked a bad feeling falling upon him

"Just, please sit"

"Not till you tell me whats going on" he said

"I am going to as soon as you sit down" she said

"Are you sick again? Is it worse?" he asked

"Justin, baby please sit down" she said

He sighed and walked to the couch and sits down. She walked over to the drawer and pulled out the baggie that contained the test inside and she walked over to him

"Whats that?" he asked

She slowly handed it to him and sat down beside him and he watched till she sat then looked at the stick that sat in the baggie that read "Pregnant"

"Pregnant?" he whispered then looking over at her "Baby you're pregnant?" he asked beginning to smile

"According to that yeah" she whispered

"Oh God" he said putting the test down and wrapping his arms around her tearing up "Oh my God we're going to have a baby"

She put her arms around him

"Oh I'm so happy" he said rubbing her back then moving back and placing his hand over her stomach and smiling as tears fell down his face.

She smiled at how sweet his reaction was to the moment that she just couldn't bring up that she wasn't sure if the baby was his or Heaths.

"We should go celebrate, get some dinner you are eating for two now I am sure the baby is hungry" he said smiling

"Yeah" she smiled

"Come on lets get dressed I am taking you to a fancy restaurant" he said standing up and helping her up and they both went into the bedroom to begin getting ready, Justin quickly made reservations and began getting ready himself. Lacey walked out of the bathroom wearing a black dress and black high heels putting earrings on. She had already applied her makeup and used enough concealer to covered the fact she had previously cried.

"You're so beautiful" he said smiling

"And you're handsome" she said looking at his suit

"I made our reservations they're going to be ready when we get there" he said

"Oh good" she said smiling

The two made their way into the living room and prepared to leave

"Oh hold on I need to grab something real quick" he said while walking back into the bedroom and getting into the closet and opening a lock box he had hidden in there and pulled out a tiny black box and placed it into his pocket and returned to her side

"Alright lets go" he said taking her hand and walking out to the car and opening her door for her

"Thanks babe" she said getting inside as he gently closed the door and went to the other side and began driving to the restaurant.

"You've been kind of quiet, are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"Sure? Are you happy about the baby?" he asked

"Of course I am" she said

"But?" he asked

She sighed and looked at him and frowned then looked at the hem of her dress

He glanced over at her than back at the road.

"Baby, whats wrong?" he asked reaching over and grabbing her hand

"The baby" she began and sighed lightly "what if..." she said as she couldn't finish

He glanced back at her again before returning his attention to the road and after a moment he finally caught on to what she was trying to say

"Oh" he said

"I'm so sorry" she said teared up trying not to cry "I should have went somewhere and gotten the pill, one of those morning after pills"

"No baby, no its okay its not your fault, there is still the possibility that its still mine" he said then smiled

"Yeah" she whispered

They finally arrived at the restaurant and went inside and were seated in a private romantic setting with an open deck for an evening of dancing under the stars overlooking the ocean if they wished too. They had ordered their dinner and had been eating.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked

"Good" she smiled

"You're not feeling sick or anything?" he asked

"No I feel great" she assured him with a smile

"God you're so beautiful" he smiled

She looked at him and smiled and they both finished up eating moments later.

"Wanna dance?" he asked

"Okay" she smiled as he took her hand and led her outside onto the balcony with sparkly lighting and lace canopy decorating around it that was just a simply beautiful setting and the perfect set up for that Justin had planned. As soon as the music stopped he looked at her and smiled and laid his forehead against hers closing his eyes as she too closed hers.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" she said

He lifted his head from hers and looked her in the eye while taking the little black box from his coat pocket and with a smile he slowly got down on one knee in front of her and gently took her hand

"Lacey, I love you with all my heart I'd do anything for you, you are my life and what I live for, I want to spend everyday of my life waking up knowing you are going to be there when I do...and this baby" he said placing his hand on her stomach and she placed hers ontop of his with tears in her eyes "rather this baby is mine or not I am still going be there and I'll treat the baby as if it was my own because its a part of you and I want to be part of you" that very moment the tears began to fall down her face "Lacey Mackenzie will you marry me?" he asked opening up the black box revealing a large diamond engagement ring

"Oh my God" she said putting her hands against her mouth "Yes, Yes I will" she said

He gently slid the ring onto her finger and stood up putting his arms around him and swooping her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around him as well and they both began to cry together.

"Oh my God" she whispered and sniffed "I never thought you would want to marry me after everything" she said

He placed her down gently and kept his arms around her "Baby, there is nothing that can change the way I feel about you, I love you too much" he said "You're my life" he added with a whisper

"And you're mine too" she smiled

He then leaned down and began to kiss her then stopped and leaned down to her stomach and placed a gently kiss over the fabric of her dress and placed his hand against her stomach again "You hear that little one? Mommy is going to marry daddy" he smiled before placing another gentle kiss onto her stomach

"Oh my gosh, you are going to be an amazing daddy" she cooed

He leaned back up putting his arms around her once again and smiled

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" he said as they began to kiss for a moment before he stopped.

"You ready to get home?" he asked

"Yeah"

He took her hand and walked to the table and paid the bill, leaving a tip then grabbed her hand again and walked out with her to the car. He again opened the door and guided her into the car then closed the door gently and walked to the drivers side and headed back to their house.

"Oh forgot to tell you I got a doctors appointment for tomorrow" she said

"oh good" he said smiling and reached over and put his his hand on her stomach and rubbed lightly while he continued to concentrate on driving

'I love you" he said "I love you both" he smiled with a smile so big

"We love you too" she said tearing up

"You feel alright?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm just scared" she said

"About what?"

"Everything" she whispered

"Is it because there is a chance I might not be the father?" he asked

The very second he said that she finally broke down crying

"Oh baby" he said putting his hand on her leg "Its okay I promise" he said feeling horrible that she is crying "Please don't cry" he begged as he frowned

"I'm so sorry" she said

"Baby its not your fault, I wish you would stop blaming yourself for what Heath did" he continued to frown and got angry at the same time, because of him she isn't as happy as she used to be and he's ruined her life, he cant stand that she blames herself for the rape and even more so that is stresses her out so much that it nearly kills her. She may not show it to him that she's stressing but he knows she is, he's been with her long enough to almost be able to read her like a book he knows her feelings.

"I wish this never happened" she said

"I know baby, but you need to stop blaming yourself, its Heaths fault" he said

"I should have stopped him, I should have told you, I should have called the cops right after he did it the first time I should have...I dunno I should have ran"

"Heaths a strong man, he could over power anyone its not your fault baby" he said rubbing her leg "Its not" he whispered

"But I-"

'No buts, just try to relax, please?, for the baby" he said putting his hand on her stomach

She sighed and looked out the window

"I hate seeing you sad or stressed" he said frowning

"I'm sorry baby I just, I dunno what to do anymore" she said

He pulled into the driveway and parked it and got out and walked to her side opening the door and helped her out slowly and closed the door and put his forehead to hers.

"Lace, I love you, I blame none of this on you and this baby is innocent, If its Heaths then we'll work it out, but even if its not mine and its Heaths, that baby will have a the greatest life ever with you and me" he said pulling his head back and looking at her "I love the baby already, I feel a strong connection with the baby already even though you just told me about it, the second you told me my heart was already filled with love then when you said yes that you'd marry me, my heard nearly exploded with love that I could hardly stand it, because I know that my life is complete all I need is you and whatever is in you and whatever is part of you, will always be part of me because I love you, I love everything about you" he said wiping the tears from her eyes "Please dont cry anymore, my heart breaks to see an Angel cry"

She wrapped her arms around him "Oh God I love you!"

"I love you baby" he said hugging her "Lets get you inside" he said putting his arm around her and walking into the house with her then grabbed the bags and went into their room. She went into the bathroom and changed her clothes into her gown. Justin quickly changed his clothes and crawled into the bed with her and looked at her then glanced at her stomach.

"Aww" he smiled as he placed his hand onto of it "My baby" he smiled then began rubbing gently in little circles relaxing her till she finally fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I seriously don't like this chapter, but I figured maybe others would so I am posting it anyway, I had worked on it for 2 days and just could not get it the way I wanted it guess I am too excited for the future chapters to want to work on this lol. So because I feel the way I do about this chapter 2 added chapters tonight lol. Thanks to the views and reviews!**

* * *

They had both woke up to the sound of the alarm clock blaring.

"Nooo" she whined "5 more minutes please" she begged rolling to her side

Justin turned the alarm off and moved close to her wrapping his arms around her kissing her neck

"How you doing this morning?" he asked rubbing her stomach

She smiled "I'm good, see you're having a good morning too" she giggled feeling his erected penis rubbing against her ass

"What?" he laughed

"Tell me that's not a flashlight" she smiled

"Oh!" he said moving from her laughing feeling a little embarrassed

She giggled and rolled to her other side now facing him

"Aww baby its okay" she smiled

he sighed "I should go take a shower" he said raising up from the bed as she stopped him and he turned and looked at her

"Or we could just fix the problem ourselves" she smiled

He smiled and hoovered over her body and began kissing her. She slowly ran her hand through his hair and arched her body into him as he moved to her neck and she let out a light sigh as he reached down and pulled her panties off throwing them onto the floor and put his hand up her gown and groped one of her breast. She slowly reached down and pulled her gown up making him break the kiss and he helped her rid the gown from her body and threw it onto the floor. He sat on his heels and took the sight of her body in for a moment and smiled and growled and attacked her neck playfully making her giggle.

"Mmm" she moaned lightly rubbing his back as he began to kiss her neck again

She lifted her legs around him and slowly slipped her toes into the waistband of his shorts and slid them down his legs

"Damn" he whispered with a smile finding what she was doing very sexy. He kicked the shorts off and onto the floor and once again began kissing her neck moving down to her chest as his finger tips danced their way from her shoulders down her chest, pass her stomach and down to her hip placing his hand against it while he kissed

"Paul" she moaned from his touch

He slowly moved his hand to her moist heat and began to rub her swollen nub gently in tiny circles.

"Unf!" she cried out as she gripped his hair

He moved his finger down sliding it inside then continued to rub her sensitive spot with his thumb

"Oh God" she whispered as she arched her feet

He moved his way from her chest up to her neck inserting yet another finger then another as he continued to work his magic. She began to tighten her grip on his hair making him remove his fingers then climbing ontop of her body positioning himself between her legs and slowly guided his way into her entrance and began to thrust. She slowly began to move with him till they found a decent pace moaning loudly sometimes in unison till finally they reached their releases, Justin collapsed onto her using what energy he had left in him to keep from putting his full weight onto her body as he released his seed into her.

"Didn't" he breathed trying to catch his breath

She ran her hand through his sweaty hair and looked at him breathing heavy.

"Didn't hurt you did I?" he finally got out fearing he had hurt her since she's pregnant

"No baby" she breathlessly said

"Good" he whispered

After a moment they finally got their breaths back and their heart rates returned to normal as he pulled himself out of her and got out of bed. She slowly sat up and got out of bed and they both began to fix the bed.

"Take a shower with me?" he asked

"Okay" she smiled as they both retreated to the bathroom turning the water on.

"Save money showering together" he laughed

"You're so cute" she laughed

"Come on" he said as they both got into the shower sharing moments of passion but managed to refrain from a second round.

"Nervous about your appointment?" he asked

"I wasn't when I just thought I had the flu but now that I'm pregnant I am" she said washing the soap off her body

He smiled and looked at her stomach gently placing his hand on it, she smiled and put her hand onto his.

"We should get out so we could get going" she said

"Okay" he said turning the water off as they both got out and began drying off. They walked into the room and began to get dressed and get ready to leave to the doctor till finally they were on their way.

She sighed lightly looking at the road ahead of her

"Whats the matter?" he asked

"Just a little nervous" he said

"Don't be, I'm going to be there with you" he smile taking her hand and bringing it to his face and kissed it gently

"I love you baby, I was so worried you weren't going to be too happy when I told you, but you were so great" she said

"Why wouldn't I be happy? I love you, I mean aside from the fact that yeah that chance is there that its not mine but that the same time there is still a big chance that baby is mine, either way I am going to love it to death" he smiled

"I love you baby, God, you are so great I feel like the luckiest girl in the world having such a supportive and loving fiance" she smiled

"You are going to be my wife, I knew that the second I met you my heart was screaming "SHE'S THE ONE!" and I knew it, I've had that ring for months now waiting for the perfect time to ask you, that moment was last night, the moment, the night, couldn't have been more perfect for it" he smiled

She teared up and smiled as her heart filled with so much love she could hardly contain it.

He pulled into the parking lot and parked the car and got out and opened her door and walked with her inside. He stood aside as she checked herself in then they took a seat to wait for her name to be called. It was only a short moment before the nurse came out and called her name and took them into a room and the nurse took her vitals and took notes.

"The doctor will be right with you" she said as she left the room

"You okay?" he asked

"Yep" she smiled

A knock on the door brought their attention to the door as the doctor walked in

"Morning" he smiled placing the file on the counter and began to read through it "What can I do for you today?"

"Well at first I thought I had the flu but now I don't think its the case, I took a pregnancy test and it was positive, I want to make sure that I am for sure pregnant"

"Okay, so when was your last cycle?" he asked pulling out a calendar

"March 9th" she said

The doctor began to count "Well in that case if you are, then that would set you at 4 maybe 5 weeks, I'll perform a blood and urine sample, is that okay?" he asked

"Sure whatever you need to know if things seem okay" she said

"Okay" the doctor said standing up

"I'll get the nurse in here to take the samples" he said getting the nurse

Moments later the nurse walked in the room with a kit and began to take a blood sample then had her give a sample in a cup and she returned to the room minutes later giving the cup to the nurse.

"Okay we'll be back with the results in just a few minutes, the blood test you wont know till tomorrow, can I get you anything?" she asked

"No I'm okay" she said

"For you sir?"

"I'm okay too thanks" he smiled

"okay let us know if you need anything" the nurse said leaving the room

Justin stood up and walked to her and kissed her on the forehead and smiled and she smiled back

"What was that for?" she asked

"No reason" he smiled and rubbed her leg

A couple minutes had passed and the doctor finally returned to the room.

"You are in fact definitely pregnant" he smiled "I am referring you to a practitioner she's best in the state and she will take great care of you and your baby" he said writing her information onto paper and handing it to her "Set up an appointment with her in 2-3 weeks' he said

"Thanks, can I still travel?" she asked

"That all depends on you, traveling might make your sickness worse but if you can handle it then you are okay to travel until you reach your 8 months, after that no more traveling" he advised

"Okay" she said

"Alright is there anything else I can help you with today?" he asked

"No"

"Alright you two have a great day and congratulations" he said

"Thanks" they both said as he left the room

Justin helped her off the table and they both left the office and began heading home and within a few minutes they were home and he ran to her side and opened her door and took her hand as she got out.

"I got something to show you" he said

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" he said going inside with her and taking her into a room across from their bedroom and opening the door and walking into the room with her

"Okay here was what I was thinking at the doctors office, we move all this stuff out of here" he said referring to the various things they had stored up in the room "and clean it up an paint the walls yellow, blue, pink whatever or just use all colors, buy a crib and all the furniture and this could be the babys room"

She smiled and looked at him "Baby, we dont even know what we're having yet and it will be a long time before we do know"

"I know but we can start getting things ready before hand so when the baby comes he or she will have a comfortable room to sleep in" he said looking around

"Aww baby" she said wrapping her arms around him "you are the best"

"I'm excited" he smiled putting his arms around her and kissing her ontop of her head

"You're going to be a good daddy" she said getting an uneasy feeling in her stomach when she said it cause of Heath possibly being the father

"I'm sure going to try" he smiled "Come on lets let get you resting" he said as the walked into the living room "Alright lay" he said

"What?"

"Lay down" he said smiling

She gave him a look and slowly laid down on the couch and he reached to her shoes pulling them off and pulled off her socks as well and sat down with her feet propped up onto his lap and he began to massage them slowly.

She smiled "Oh God baby, why are you so good to me?"

"Because I love you, and you deserve the best, you should be treated like the queen that you are" he smiled

"I love you" she said

"I love you too sweetheart" he continued to smile

The two spent the rest of the day just lounging on the couch together watching various shows and movies on TV until she had fallen to sleep. Justin smiled and stood up quietly and picked her up carrying her into the room putting her in the the bed and he laid down next to her falling to sleep holding her close like he always did.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Here is the second chapter I promised! Hopefully this chapter is a little better than the other one was geez. I could not write that chapter to save my life lol.**

* * *

"Ugh" she said waking up slowly and covering her eyes

Her making that sound stirred him in his sleep and slowly woke him up he opened his eyes and looked at her

"You okay?" he asked laying his chin on her shoulder

She took her hands off her eyes and looked at him and smiled

"Yeah its just really bright in here"

"I noticed that" he said moving in the bed and looking around "Oh forgot to close the blinds last night" he frowned "You looked so cute last night sleeping I didn't think of anything other than watching you sleep" he smiled

"I dont remember falling to sleep" she laughed

"You were out before midnight even came around" he laughed

"Oh my God, seriously?"

"Yeah but its okay being pregnant I expect you just falling asleep in random places all the time" he laughed

"Not going to happen" she laughed

"I'm going to make breakfast" he said

"You?" she asked

"Yes me, you can stay in bed if you want" he said

"I'll take a quick shower" she said getting up and making the bed

Justin smiled and left the room and looked for things to make as she began her shower. He gathered everything and began cooking everything and had been standing at the stove for only a moment when he heard a loud thud making him drop everything and run into the bathroom where she was

"Baby! You okay?" he asked as his heart began to beat hard

"Yeah baby, I'm fine I dropped the shampoo bottle"

"Oh God" he sighed with relief

She stuck her head out of the curtain and frowned "I'm sorry"

"Its okay baby, as long as you didn't fall" he said walking to her and kissing her on the tip of her nose

She smiled "Love you"

"Love you too" he said leaving the bathroom and walking back to the kitchen and began cooking once again after changing cooking utensils since he dropped a couple of them to run to her

As he was putting everything on the table he saw her walk in from the corner of his eye, he looked at her and smiled

"Ready to eat?" he asked

"Yeah" she said sitting down as Justin sat a plate in front of her and she slowly began to eat

"its not that bad" he laughed

"Oh my God, no its not its so good" she said as she began to dig in

"Well I am glad I could do something for my babies" he said smiling as he too sat down

Her heart melted when he said that and she smiled while looking at him, she could not believe how loving and how supportive he was with everything, she loved him so much that he was loving of the fact the baby could be someone elses yet he was ready to take responsibility for it either way, his baby or not.

"Wanna go to Wades later and tell him our awesome news?" he said

"Of course" she smiled

They finished their breakfast and Justin had went off to take a shower and Lacey had put on some clothes, she actually opted on wearing a pink dress for the day. She finished up and sat down on the couch and began to think about everything. She was feeling mixed feelings about being pregnant, she was happy but at the same time she wasn't, she just held onto the little ounce of hope that the baby was in fact Justins and not Heaths. At this point she'd give anything to go back and have the whole thing never happen, she'd change the fact she didn't go out and get something to prevent a pregnancy from happening, she wanted more than anything to have changed that Heath raped her at all. So much regret began to flood her mind.

Justin finished his shower and got himself dressed and ready for the day and walked into the living room and stopped and just stared at her and could tell she was a million miles away. She was staring at the engagement on her finger at least he thought so because she was staring at her lap and her hand was there.

"Lace?" he asked walking toward her

She slowly raised her head and looked at him

"You okay baby?" he asked

She nodded "Yeah"

"Sure you seemed like you were a billion miles away, whats wrong?" he asked sitting down next to her

"Nothing, I think I am tired" she said

"We can skip going to Wades" he said

"No, no I'm okay lets go to Wades I'll probably wake up going there" she smiled

"Alright" he said standing up as they walked to the car and of course he continued opening the door for her as they began their short drive to Wades house that was only a couple blocks from their house. They walked up to the door and Justin knocked on the door and only a short moment later Wade answered

"Oh hey guys" he said looking back into the room then at them "Come in" he said moving back to let them inside

They both walked inside and realized why Wade was acting a little strange, Heath was there sitting on a chair.

"Uh I should go" Heath said standing up

"You don't have to leave" Justin said

"Yeah" Lacey said as a nervous feeling took over her body knowing he was there to hear the news and the fact she was wearing a dress made her even more uncomfortable and she reached down trying to pull the hem down trying to cover herself even though it was knee length

"We got a little announcement to make anyway you might as well be here for it you're going to know about it sooner or later" Justin said

"Oh yeah, whats up?" Wade asked

"We're getting married" he smiled

"Oh my God! Really?" Wade asked

"Yep, took her out for dinner last night and I asked her to marry me, she said yes" Justin said smiling

"Finally!" Wade smiled

The nerves finally got the best of her and she grabbed Justins arm and leaned up against the wall trying to contain her balance as Justin quickly put his arms around her

"What happened?" Justin asked

"Just dizzy" she said

"Come here" he said picking her up and carrying her to the couch sitting her down as he knelt down in front of her

"I'll grab a glass of water" Wade said leaving for his kitchen and getting a glass filling it with water and returning handing it to Justin

"Thanks" Justin said putting the water in front of her

"Thank you" she lightly said taking a drink

"You okay now?" Justin asked rubbing the side of her leg

"Yeah" she said after finishing the sip she had in her mouth

"What happened?" Wade asked

"Well that's the other thing we needed to tell you" he said standing back up and turning to Wade "we're having a baby"

"You're pregnant?" Wade asked looking at her

She nodded her head and smiled a little

"Oh wow, congratulations you guys!" Wade said giving Justin a hug

"Thanks man" he said

Wade walked to Lacey and leaned down and gave her a hug "Congratulations" he said

"Thanks" she said hugging him and glanced quickly at Heath who looked shocked by the news and she quickly put her attention back to her fiance.

"That's awesome news" Wade said

"Yeah I'm excited" Justin said smiling

"Congratulations guys" Heath said deciding not to say anything more right now other than to just be happy for them

"Thanks" Justin said

The room filled with awkward silence until Wade broke the silence

"Oh Jus, I found some more of your DVD's and I got to show you something" Wade said motioning him to his room both not realizing they were leaving Lacey and Heath alone together.

"You have all my DVD's what the hell man?" Justin laughed

"You got good movies" Wade laughed as they went into his room

Heath looked at her "H-how far along?" he asked

She looked over at him and tensed up "the doctor said he thinks 4 maybe 5 weeks I wont know for sure till I see my practitioner"

Heath thought about it for a moment and did the math in his head "So, it could be mine?" he asked

She looked at him and swallowed hard "No" she said with a shaky tone

"It was around that time" he said

"Stop" she said

"So it _could_ be mine" he said

"Please" she begged as tears began to form in her eyes as she stood up and walked toward the door wanting to leave

Heath stood up and followed her and stopped as she turned to him and began breathing heavy feeling herself panicking a little

"You know its true" he said

"No, Justin and I are getting married, the baby is his" she demanded holding onto that hope he is the father

"Maybe" he said

"We are...his baby" she whispered tears falling down her face

Heath began to feel the anger and urges burning into him as he shoved her against the wall placing his hands around her neck but never tightening his grip. She whimpered lightly in fear as she glanced at him wanting to scream for Justin but her voice was paralyzed by fear.

"No" he said realizing what he was doing as he let her go and turned around walking a few feet from her putting his hands on his head "I'm sorry" he said as his heart began to beat hard "I don't know why I did that, I'm so sorry, God Lacey I'm so sorry" he said getting tears of his own 'Did I hurt you?" he asked seeing her slowly put her hand on her neck

She shook her head no slowly

"I'm so fucking sorry" he sighed as Justin and Wade finally returned to the room

"So yeah you can take my movies whenever you want" Justin said turning his attention to Lacey thinking she was still on the couch but saw her by the door instead and Heath standing only a few feet from her

"The fuck did you do to her?" he asked seeing she had tears in her eyes

"I did nothing, I should go" he said walking toward the door

"Fuck you man" Justin said walking to him pushing him back "not till you tell me what you did to her" he said putting his arm around her bringing her close to him "she's fucking shaking don't you tell me you did nothing" he said

"I had an urge" he began

"You fucking asshole!" Justin said running to him and attacking him to the floor while throwing punches

"I didn't do it I stopped myself!" Heath shouted

"Man stop!" Wade said pulling Justin off Heath and holding him

"I didn't do anything, I stopped my urge" he said

"He d-didn't d-do anything" she quietly said

"I should fucking kill you!" Justin shouted as Wade held him back

"Yeah you should! Then she wouldn't be scared of me and I wont have to deal with these urges anymore!" He shouted as he stood up slowly

"I'll fucking kill you if you put your hands on her again" he said

"Do it" he said "Please, I'm begging you to" he added

"Would you both fucking stop it!" she shouted opening the door walking outside

"Look what you did" Justin said

"I am not letting you go until you promise you wont attack him again" Wade said

"I'm not dealing with him I need to see where Lace went" he said

"Go out there then" Wade said letting him go

Justin eyed Heath walking pass him and outside finding she only sat outside on the porch and he sat down by her

"You okay?" he asked

"Yes" she said

"Sorry I shouldn't have left you alone with him, we were in the house, didn't think he'd do anything" he said

"Its fine, he stopped himself, he is trying Justin clearly he is trying hard since he was able to stop himself"

"He stopped himself cause he knew we were in the house" Justin snapped

"Babe, you weren't there, I saw it in his eyes the second he realized what he was doing it was like his life was ripped from him or something he's remorseful" she said

"What'd he do to you?" he asked

"Don't go back after him" she said

"I...wont" he said

"He pushed me into the wall and grabbed my neck but he never put pressure or squeezed or anything and he put his face near me and that was it the look in his eyes changed and he let me go and moved away from me" she said

"What lead up to that?" he asked

Her heart began to pound as she didn't want to explain to him about Heath thinking he was the father.

"I'm gonna be sick" she said moving from him and to the side of the porch and began throwing up in the yard

Justin stood up and walked behind her and pulled her hair back and he heard the door open and he looked over seeing Wade walk out

"Oh, she okay?" he asked

"I think so" he said

"I'll go get her water she's going to need it after that" Wade said going inside and grabbing her glass and walked back outside giving Justin the glass and walking back into his house.

"so gross" she said

"I know baby" he said rubbing her upper back

After a couple more dry heaves she finally gave up trying anymore and she wiped her mouth off and turned to him and he gave her the water.

"Thanks" she said taking a drink

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked

"No" she said walking away

"Why not?" he asked

"Because its not important" she said tearing up again with her back to him

"It is to me" he said

She shook her head no and put her head down.

"Everything that happens to you is important to me" he said walking to her and facing her now "so what happened?"

"Please, I don't-"

"He thinks the baby is his don't he?" he said as she began to finally cry

Her crying let him know he nailed the answer and he put his arms around her and sighed lightly

"he will never be our babys father" he said kissing her ontop of her head as she began to sob

"please calm down Lace, the baby don't need this" he said rubbing her stomach

"come on lets get go get you some water on your face it might help" he said as they walked inside and into the kitchen as Justin sat the cup on the table and let her go the sink. As she began running cold water over her face Justin got into a cabinet and got her a towel to dry herself off with and waited till she was finished. As soon as he finished he handed her the towel and was relieved that she was much calmer now.

"You good?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Okay" he said as they both went into the living room

"Where did he go?" he asked

"He felt it was best if he left" Wade said

Justin nodded "Good"

"Justin, please give him a chance" she asked

"Why? How can you even want to forgive him?" he asked

"I am not forgiving him!" she angrily shouted

"I am just trying to give him the benefit of the doubt that he is trying and he is getting help, Justin I _know_ he is feeling remorseful I saw the look in his eyes and I've seen that look a thousand times before and you can always tell which ones are sincere, his is sincere. Everytime I see his face now or when we are around him I see the shame, the hurt in his eyes I can just see it" she said

Justin nodded not knowing what to say as they both sat down. They spent the rest of the evening with Wade before they headed home again.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This is yet another chapter I am not a fan of and I am pretty sure its just the fact that I am way too excited for my future chapters that are coming fairly soon. Just cant wait! :D You just cant help but feel sorry for poor Heath but at the same time you just want to smack his face right off him. I love Heath so I wouldn't do that lol.**

* * *

Lacey spent the last week staying home instead of being on the road cause she was feeling tired and the sickness had its moments pretty bad when she got stressed and Heath would have caused her a lot of stress at the moment with what had happened at Wades over the weekend. They mutually agreed that it would be the best idea for her to stay home for this trip so she could rest and not put stress on the baby. Justin missed her terribly and was feeling rather homesick not having her with him. The drive to the arena was a pretty tough one as he stared at his phone looking at the picture of the two of them.

"You alright?" Wade asked

"Yeah" Justin nodded

"Miss her huh?" he asked

"I do" he said

"Why didn't she come anyway?" Zeke asked

"Seemed like when she got stressed out she would feel sick and the baby don't need the stress...certain people would stress her out too much if she came" he said looking over at Heath who was driving

Heath couldn't see Justin but knew he was talking about him and he lightly rolled his eyes as he kept his attention on the road

"Yeah those pregnancy hormones are a killer sometimes" laughed Zeke

"You'd know" Justin smiled

"Exactly" he said

"So I guess if I need advice I could always go to you"

"Sure thing man I am always around and when I am not you got my number call me up whenever you need to even if its late" said Zeke

"Thanks man" said Justin with a smile

Minutes later they were pulling into the parking garage and found their parking spot and got out and began to grab their bags and headed inside finding their lokcer room.

"I'm calling Lace" he said digging for his phone

Wade smiled and began going through his bag as Justin made his call.

"Hello?" she said

"God, I've missed that voice so much" he smiled

"You talked to me this morning" she smiled

"I know and I missed you the second I hung the phone up" he frowned

"Me too baby, I wish you were here" she said

"I will be home tomorrow and I cant wait, I miss my babies" he smiled

Heath looked back at Justin then back at his bag. He was wishing she would have came so he could apologize for his outburst since he hadn't seen them since that day it happened.

"We miss you too" she said

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"I'm okay right now just laying on the couch I feel so lazy"

"You are not lazy, you are carrying a baby you have a right to lay around and sleep when you can" he smiled

"I'm going to call tonight and make an appointment with the practitioner it worries me since I was wrestling before and could have been pregnant then I want to make sure everything seems to be going smoothly" she said

"Okay whatever you want to do, get one while I am home cause I want to go to the first appointment" he smiled

"I will, I need you there" she smiled

"I need you _here_" he frowned not realizing what he said

"I'm sorry baby I should have went"

"oh no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, I mean I do wish you were here but I am glad you are resting. Your health and the babys health is more important to me than you traveling with me and exhausting yourself" he assured her

"I love you baby, I love that you care for me so much the way you do"

"I do because I love you so much" he smiled

"I cant wait till you are home tomorrow"

"me either hope the next few hours go quick so I can get back home to you" he said

"We gotta go" Wade said

"Okay" he said to Wade "I got to get off here I'll call you later tonight okay?"

"Alright baby, be careful" she said

"I will promise" he said "I love you"

"Love you too" she said

"Bye" they both said as they ended their call

Wade smiled

"What?" Justin asked

"So when is the wedding?" Wade asked as they walked out of the locker room to the entrance

"Whenever she wants it to be" smiled Justin

"She'll probably set a date after the baby is born" Zeke said

"Most likely" Justin said

The Corre made their way out to the ring for their 4 on 4 tag team match. Big show made his way to the ring and announced that his partners were Kane, Rey, and Edge. The match went on for a while with both teams having a decent amount of action time but by the time the match ended it was Big Show and his team picking up the win in the end. They made their way back to the locker room and showered and dressed and returned to the hotel.

"Sorry about what happened at Wades" Heath said to Justin

"Why are you talking to me?" he asked

"because I want to apologize"

"You apologized" Justin said as he went into his room and closed the door.

Heath sighed and grabbed his phone from his pocket and decided to text Lacey since he was afraid to call her and he went into his own room.

"Lace, I'm so sorry about the other night, I'm glad I stopped myself" he said in a text

moments later he received a text back from her

"I'm glad you stopped yourself too, shows me you are trying" he said

"Did I hurt you?" he replied back

"No, you scared me though" he said

He read the message and his heart broke and he frowned "I'm so sorry" he said

"Thanks for apologizing Heath" she replied back

"I had to I feel terrible" he replied

"I know you do" replied Lacey

"If the baby is mine, I'll take full responsibility" he said

"Don't, its Justins anyway" she said

"I am just saying that if its not his" he replied

"I'm not having this conversation" she said

Heath read the reply and knew right away he had upset her.

"Damn it!" he shouted "I always fuck up!" he said tossing his phone into his bag and laying down on the bed eventually falling to sleep angry.

Justins phone began to ring and he grabbed it seeing it was her and he smiled and answered it

"Hey baby"

"Hey, I know you said you'd call me but...I just...needed to hear your voice" she said

"Aww I was about to call you anyway, you okay you sound a little I dunno just different from before" he said

"Yeah, I'm tired" she said as she began to fight back tears

"You should get some sleep, I am sure my little baby needs some sleep too" he smiled bigger

"Yeah" she said as she began to cry trying hard not to let on that she was

"I'm getting a morning flight out to head home so I can be back there early" he said

"Okay" she said

"Whats wrong?" he asked picking it up

"Nothing" she said

"Yes there is, you are crying"

"Oh its just a movie I am watching, its sad" she said

"I'm sorry baby I wish I was there so I could wipe the tears away" he frowned

"Its okay" she said

"I hope you are" he said

She suddenly got very quiet and he looked at his phone to see if their call got cut off but it didn't and he put his phone back to his ear again

"Lace? You okay?" he asked

"hold on" she said as she quickly got up from the bed and ran into the bathroom putting the phone down on the sink counter and throwing up into the sink not making it to the toilet.

He heard the sounds of her purging and frowned wishing he was there to hold her hair back for her.

"Ugh God!" she shouted from it burning

"Lacey?" he shouted fearing something was wrong hearing her once again release a second round of stomach contents

She ran some water over her face and turned the water off and dried off and got her phone again

"I'm sorry" she said

"Its okay, oh you scared me when you yelled" he said breathing heavy with relief

"Yeah, sorry about that, it burnt when it was coming up" she said rubbing her throat "Wonder how long that lasts" she frowned

"What?" he asked

"The sickness part, I need to start reading up on all this more" she said

"Aww get some rest okay?"

"I will baby, goodnight I love you" she said

"goodnight, love you both" he smiled

She smiled "We love you" she said

"Night baby" he said once more

"Goodnight" she said as they ended their call both getting into their beds and going to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I think alot of people are getting confused on who they want to be behind, the feelings keep getting thrown around and something new happens to make you think "Oh my gosh how dare you!" or "Oh come dont do/day that!" which was what I was kind of aiming for, suspense, and sort of a "whose side are you on?" sort of thing. Thanks for the continued support and love for the story I am doing my best to have a chapter to add everyday!**

* * *

Justin, Wade and Heath woke up early and caught an early flight. Justin and Heath avoided each other as much as possible even though their seats were together, Wade sat between them as they returned home. On the drive home Wade had driven his car so he was driving everyone home. Heath remained his quiet usual self fearing he'd anger Justin even more than he already was with him.

"So what are you and Lace going to do tonight?" Wade asked

"I dunno it all depends on how she is today, she's been real tired lately" he said

"If she feels up to it you guys should all come over and we'll grill out or go out on the boat for a while" Wade suggested

"Yeah, I'll see how she is and if she wants to and give you call" Justin said

"Alright" Wade said "How about you Heath you up for it?" he asked looking in the rear view mirror

"Naw, its okay" Heath said looking out the window

"Heath you don't have to not hang out with Wade when I do, you can" Justin said

"I don't want to, I don't want to make her uncomfortable or you or anyone else so its best if I just stay away" he said

"No just come" Justin said

"I'll think about it" he said staring out the window

Wade finally pulled up to Justins house and popped open the trunk and got out with him

"It was nice of you to say Heath could come, I know you hate him but-" Wade said

"I don't hate him he is human, I hate what he did" he said getting his bags out "Lace, I mean she is strong but she is still struggling with it all I've watched her cry herself to sleep, I've watched her have nights where she was basically hating herself, she cant even look in the mirror anymore without getting upset, she either cries or gets really angry" he said

"That sucks man, I had no idea she was struggling so bad with it I mean she seemed like she was holding up decently" Wade said

"Yeah, she puts on a happy face and pretends everything is okay but when she is alone or when she thinks no one is around she loses it, she tries to even hide it from me too but I've caught her doing these things like she'll hit the wall or she just has little anger snaps, it scares me I don't want her to accidentally hurt herself hitting something" Justin said

"Has she talked to anyone, seen a doctor or anything?" he asked

"She don't want to, she don't like talking about it and I hate bringing it up cause it upsets her and I hate seeing her cry, I know every time she sees him it makes her uncomfortable but she is trying so hard to accept him and forgive him well not really forgive him but she is trying to be nice to him and act like nothing happened so we could all work around each other and it be pleasant and not uncomfortable, but I know its killing her inside" he frowned

"Yeah, but she's got you, Heath has no one, even if he wanted to talk about it he don't really have anyone he can go to, I mean he could come to me but he wont...he's keeping it all bottled up inside like Lacey obviously is" Wade said

"I know" Justin said "It bothers me too but at the same time I keep wanting to snap him in half"

"I don't blame you, if I was in your position I would want to do the same" Wade said

"Yeah, I should get inside" Justin said

"Yeah, see you later" Wade said closing the trunk

"Bye" Justin said as he headed into the house

Wade got into the car and drove away as Justin walked inside the house. Everything was quiet the TV was turned off and she wasn't in the living room area at all, he searched around and before carrying his bags to their bedroom. As he quietly walked into the room finding her laying ontop of the perfectly made up bed with a small throw covering only her upper body sleeping like an angel. He smiled as slowly sat his bags down onto the floor and walked over to her and brushed her hair back gently so he could see her face better waking her up. He smiled and she smiled as well as she lightly cleared her throat.

"Hey sweetheart" he said

"Hi baby, I missed you" she said

"I missed you too" he said leaning down and kissing her on the forehead and stood back up kicking his shoes off to the side and he crawled into the bed beside her as she turned and rolled onto her back to see him and he got by her stomach and pushed her shirt up to her chest and pressed his lips onto her lower abdomen and gave little gentle kisses to her stomach.

"Muah Muah Mmmmmmuah!" he said then placing his hand on the spot where he kissed, rubbing slowly and began talking to the baby

"Hey little one, daddy's home, missed you and mommy so much you two were all I could think about. Hope you haven't been giving mommy too hard of a time while I was gone. I love you so much" he said kissing her stomach again "You are going to have an amazing life I promise you that, I wont leave you, I wont hurt you, I wont be the bad father. I'll be there for you through everything big or small I will always support and love you, no matter what" he said rubbing her stomach

She put her hand on his head and rubbed his hair as he glanced up seeing tears in her eyes

"I think mommy's sad now" he frowned

"Not sad, happy, you're so sweet and you are already talking to the baby its so cute" she smiled

"Wait, whats that?" he said putting his ear closer to her stomach "You think mommy is the most beautiful girl in the entire world?" he gasped "No way, I think so too!" he smiled "Wait what? You love mommy? I do too!" he said then kissing her stomach and rubbing again "Little one you and I are going to be good pals I can see it now we agree on the same things already" he smiled placing another kiss onto her stomach "love you little one" he said moving up to her and putting her arms around her "I love you too" he said smiling

"I love you too, so much, you make me the happiest girl in the world" she smiled rubbing his arm

"You make me the happiest man in the world" he said then leaned down and began kissing her

After a moment they stopped and he just stared at her for a moment or two.

"So how you feeling today?" he asked

"Not too bad actually other than I feel lazy but I don't feel sick or anything" she said

"Good" he smiled

"You been home long?" she asked

"No I just got in, I didn't want to wake you I'm sorry I did" he said

"Don't be, I am glad you did, you should have called me so I could have been waiting for you"

"I wanted to surprise you" he smiled

"You certainly did" she smiled rubbing his arm "You hungry?" she asked

"Not really we ate a big breakfast at Bob Evans before we got on the plane" he said

"Oh Wade mentioned cooking out on the grill tonight and going on the boat or one or the other you up for that?" he asked

"Sure" she said

"Heath will probably be there" he said

'Mmm" she said as if she was saying "oh" to him

"You okay with that?" he asked

"We cant keep him away from us, I mean we can but he is trying, I want us to try with him too, I just get nervous he's going to try something again or something but he seems to be dealing with it he is getting better I am just scared, I worry about the baby" she said rubbing her stomach

"I know baby, we will be there and I promise I will not leave you alone with him again I could just kick myself for leaving the last time but I wasn't far I didn't think he'd actually attempt something" he said

"I wanted to scream but the baby was all I was thinking about I was afraid if I screamed he would do something and hit my stomach and hurt the baby" she said frowning

"I know baby, its okay I am just glad he was strong enough to stop his actions, I'm actually kind of proud of him for resisting but I still kind of hate him but I don't want to hate him" he said laying his head down on her shoulder

"I know, me either" she said putting her arm around him and rubbing his head as the two stayed in the bed talking about the baby and the nursery room. Justin called Wade to let him know the grill was a plan and set a time. After a while the two got up and began getting ready to head over to Wades.


	29. Chapter 29

Justin, Wade and Lacey were hanging out in Wades backyard getting ready to begin grilling the burgers, chicken, and hot dogs when Heath finally arrived. Instant tension filled the backyard but Lacey brushed it off, she wanted nothing to ruin the day at all.

"Hey Heath" she said

"Hey, how you doing?" he asked

"I'm doing good" she said

He nodded his head "You and the baby doing well?" he asked

"Yeah keeping me busy" she said trying to break as much tension as possible in the room.

Heath smiled and walked to the grill

"Oh Eve is coming I called her cause I knew you girls would love to hang out" Wade smiled

"Oh my gosh you are awesome!" she exclaimed "Now I wont be the only girl here, well wait Jus is a girl" she smiled

Justin turned around and shot her a look with his mouth wide open and Heath and Wade began to laugh.

"I'm just messing with you baby!" she laughed

"You better be!" he said as he began to laugh

"Draw and Taryn are coming too, I called Cody and Layla but they were going out on a date" Wade said

"We will have a regular old party like the old days while we were in FCW" Justin smiled

"Yeah that's what I am planning" Wade smiled getting into the cooler pulling out beers handing one to Heath and one to Justin

"Ah you thought of everything didn't ya?" Justin asked

Heath stared at his bottle and was afraid to drink it fearing he would drink too many and something would happen.

"Always do" Wade said handing Lacey a bottle of Water "I got some lemonade packs inside if you want some"

"Thanks I am okay with plain water" she smiled opening the water and standing up walking to Justin and reaching into his pocket

"Hey now! Don't molest him in front of us!" Wade said laughing

"I'm not doing that but I don't think he would mind" she said pulling his keys from his pocket "I get to be the designated driver" she said smiling

Justin smiled and leaned over and kissed her

"I love this girl" he said

"You better I'm the best thing that ever happened to you!" she joked

"Kidding!" she laughed

"You actually are" he said with an adorable smile

She looked back at him and smiled

"I love you" she said sitting down on a chair

"I love you!" he said flipping the burgers

"Heath you going to stare a hole into that bottle or what?" Wade asked

Heath raised his head up and looked at Wade and shook his head and opened it up and began to drink it. Moments later the door bell rang and Wade walked inside and opened his door seeing Eve Drew and Taryn there.

"Hey guys go ahead and go back everyone is here" he said

"Alright" Taryn said as they walked outside

"My Preggy Pooh Bear!" Eve said walking to Lacey and leaning over giving her a hug

"hey girls!" she said hugging Eve

"How you doing?" Taryn asked leaning over to give her a hug since Eve moved

"We're doing really good" she said hugging her

Taryn and Eve took the seats next to her.

"I wanna see the ring!" Taryn said taking her hand and looking "That is beautiful and so freaking big!"

"I know right?" Eve giggled

"Good job Justin" Taryn smiled

"Thanks" Justin smiled

"So how far along are you now?" Drew asked

"4-5 weeks, well actually that was last week so I am probably 5-6 now, at least according to the doctors calender count and mine I counted it too" she smiled

"Excited?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm scared and excited at the same time"

"How about you Justin?" he asked

"I am so excited!" he smiled with a big smile

Wade walked back outside with the rest of the stuff and put those on the grill

"excited for the wedding too" Justin added

"Yeah you are going to love marriage its amazing" smiled Drew as he looked at his wife

"So whats up with the guys?" Drew asked

"Not much" Heath said

Heath took over for Justin flipping burgers as he and Drew went to another place and began talking.

"You okay?" Wade asked Heath

"Yeah" Heath said

"You don't have to be so quiet you can talk" Wade said

"I know its just, I don't know what what to say I want to say sorry again everytime I see them I just want to tell them how sorry I am but I am just sounding like a broken record when I do"

"I know" Wade said

"All I got is regret" Heath said looking at Justin as tears started to build up in his eyes he quickly shook it off sitting his drink down and walking into the house and into the bathroom so he could hide out for a moment.

Wade sighed and shook his head and watched the food that was cooking on the grill

"Where'd he go?" Drew asked

"He needed a moment" Wade said

"He alright?" Drew asked

"He will be" he said

"I'll help you then" Drew said picking up a spatula

Justin walked to Lacey and kissed her ontop of her head from behind making her lean her head back to see who it was and she smiled. He slowly leaned down again and kissed her on her forehead and placed his against hers smiling

"You guys are too cute!" Eve said smiling

Justin moved his head off hers and stood straight back up smiling and she looked at them.

"I love that man" she smiled while pointing back to him

Eve and Taryn smiled at how in love the two are.

"Alright lets eat!" Wade said putting a plate of burgers and hot dogs on the table that was set up outside and walking inside knocking on the bathroom door where Heath was.

"Its ready man" he said

"Okay I'll be out just give me a second" he said as he ran water on his face.

They all sat at the table and began to get the food they all wanted and began to eat, finally Heath had joined them and sat down beside Wade and fixed himself a plate and began to eat.

"You alright man, you've been way too quiet its not like you at all?" Drew asked

"I'm fine just alot on my mind and tired" he said

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah I'm awesome" he smiled as he took a bite of his burger

They all enjoyed conversations together as they ate and it felt a little like old times even Heath began to open up and become a little like himself again. After they finished they built a bonfire and the girls laid down on a large orbit lounger with a blanket over them and shared girl talk while the guys sat around the fire in lawn chairs. Lacey got up to go inside for a quick restroom break and had no idea Heath had went inside to do the same moments before till she met him coming out.

"Oh hey Lace" he said moving aside

"hey" she said walking by him

"I really am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you last night" he said

"Its okay, don't worry about it I probably shouldn't have said what I did" she frowned

"You have a right to it, this is your life, yours and Justins and I should stay out of it and from now I promise I will" he said

"I dont want you to stay out" she said with her head down

"What?" he asked confused

She slowly looked up at him "I don't want you to not be in our lives, you were my best friend before and you were Justins best friend before, our friendship wont ever be the same again I know that but for whatever reason I want you in our life even though you did what you did"

Heath swallowed hard and shook his head "Justin wont"

"He will eventually he's just upset right now" he said

"But how can you even like me with what I did?" he asked

"I don't know, at first I couldn't stand you but I dunno maybe its because you are getting help I just don't know but all I do know is this hurts, I don't know if its because we were so close before it all happened or what but some reason I cant stand the thought of not having you in our lives. I miss you and Justin being friends, I miss us being friends and being able to hang out without it being all awkward" she said

"Thats my fault" he said

"It hurts"

"Yeah" he whispered then returned to normal "It does hurt, because I hurt you something I'd never do in a million years and somehow I did...I messed up bad and I hate myself for it all...everything." he said walking away

"Heath" she said as he continued to walk.

She sighed lightly and went into the bathroom.

"Where did she go?" Justin asked

"Bathroom" Eve said pointing to the house

"Oh okay" Justin said as he stood up

"You don't need to hold her hand" Wade laughed

"I know I am stretching my legs they're falling to sleep" he laughed

Heath returned and sat back down with his drink

"Does she get any peace from you?" Drew asked

"Yes! Stop being mean to me" he laughed

"We're not we're just concerned you guys spend too much time together!" Wade laughed

"We don't spend enough time together" he smiled

"Aww see that's love!" Eve smiled

"Well I don't spend enough time with Taryn" he smiled

"Aww baby" she said standing up and running to him and sitting on his lap hugging him.

Lacey returned moments later and looked at Heath who was rubbing his bottle as if he was trying to ignore everyone around him and to avoid conversation and she frowned.

"What is it?" Justin quietly asked as they were busy talking to each other

"huh?" she asked looking at him

"Why do you look sad or something?" he asked

"I'm not...my stomach is just a little upset" she said with a small shrug

"Aww baby making you sick again?" he asked leaning down and kissing her stomach

"Awww!" Eve and Taryn said at the same time as Justin stood up straight again looking at them

"That was freaking cute!" Eve said

"It really was I wish I had the camera ready when he did that" Taryn said smiling

"What did we miss?" Wade said looking at them

"Justin kissing her tummy" Taryn said

"Why you sucking up for Jus?" Wade asked

"Stop being mean to me Barrett! I'm not sucking up to her at all I was making her feel better" he smiled

"Why? You sick?" Wade asked getting serious

"No my stomach gets a little nauseous after I eat sometimes, its okay" she smiled sitting back down with the girls.

They all sat around the fire all night sharing laughs and stories about the road and they all ending up staying the entire night there around the fire as the girls had fallen to sleep and guys eventually moved from their lawn chairs into loungers eventually falling to sleep as well.


	30. Chapter 30

Early into the morning Lacey slowly woke up and was feeling a little sick she slowly raised up and looked at Eve and Taryn who were still asleep and looked around finding the boys sleeping on loungers clearly moving from their chairs the night before. She slowly and quietly got up and walked inside the house grabbing her a bottle of water and setting it on the table and sat down and drank it slowly trying to get the feelings to go away which only ended up making it worse.

She moaned lightly thinking she was thankfully inside and walked into the bathroom to release anything that would come up to make her feel better. Wade was awaken by his usual insomnia and checked the time on his watch seeing that it was a little after 5AM, he knew the sun would be up really soon so he didn't bother to wake anyone else up but he looked to see who was all still there and saw Lacey was gone. He glanced over to where Justin had laid the night before and saw he was still there and so was Heath and Drew. Wade stood up and walked into the house and saw the water sitting on the table he knew it was fresh because it had the condensation around it, a clear signal that she was in the house. He began to head toward the bathroom to see if she was in there as she wad slowly coming out of the bathroom and turned to walk back to the kitchen but ran into Wade. At at first she had no idea who it was but she knew it was a person. The sudden shock and adrenaline quickly hit her and fear took over her body as she pushed him away and began screaming and throwing her arms around to prevent her potential attacker from causing any harm to her and the baby.

Justin, Heath, Drew, Taryn and Eve heard her screams and instantly woke up. Justin looked toward the girls seeing Lacey was gone, his heart began to race as he quickly stood up nearly tripping over their loungers and chairs a few times as he ran inside.

"Lacey! Lace its just me! Its Wade!" he shouted as she instantly calmed down

"God" she whispered breathing really heavy

"Lacey?" Justin asked walking toward them

She teared up and began to cry as her hormones were starting to be brutal

"Sorry Lace I was just coming to see if you were okay" he said moving and turning on the hallway light seeing her sitting against the wall on the floor

"You alright?" Justin said leaning down to her

Eve and Taryn walked in moments later with Heath and Drew behind and looked at them.

"What happened?" Eve asked

"I scared her, I should have turned the light on when I came through" Wade frowned

"Come on" Justin said standing back up and picking her up off the floor to stand up "You okay?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"Sorry Lace" Wade said

"Its okay I just thought" she shook her head "just jumpy...I guess the baby has me going all the time so I can react to protect it" she smiled lightly

Justin touched the side of her head "But you're okay? You promise?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she said

"Okay, so who wants breakfast? Bacon? Eggs? Pancakes" Wade asked

With that being said Lacey lightly gagged and ran back into the bathroom closing the door.

"And clearly her morning sickness has ahold of her" Taryn said

"Yeah she started getting those real bad last week" Justin frowned

"Poor thing" Eve said

Eve, Taryn, Wade, Drew and Heath walked into the kitchen to see what all Wade had stocked up in his fridge they could make for breakfast and Justin stayed there to wait for her. Moments later she finally walked out and looked at Justin.

"Feel better?" he asked

"That time I did" she nodded

"Good, think you can eat something now? Baby is probably hungry" he said leaning down and giving her stomach a kiss then leaning back up

"Yeah, I am actually starving now" she giggled

"I heard that! Mama is hungry lets feed her!" Eve smiled

"We should all just go to Dennys or something" Taryn laughed

"We could" Wade smiled

Lacey and Justin walked into the kitchen and looked at them.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Drew said

"You all good with Dennys?" Taryn asked looking at Justin and Lacey

"Yep" she said

"Sounds good" Justin said

"Yeah cause oh my God that Banana French Toast Skillet sounds SO good right now" she smiled

"And that is what mommy and baby are going to get!" Eve smiled giving her a hug

"Come on lets feed the little one, he or she's probably in there screaming "Dang it stop talking and move on so I can get my bananer toast!"" Taryn said

"Bananer toast?" Lacey giggled "Oh gosh that was so cute Tar"

"Thank you, I'll be here all week" she smiled

"Alright come on" Eve said

"Who is driving with who?" Drew asked

"Well Lacey, Justin and Heath can all ride with me in my car and you and Eve and Taryn in yours" Wade suggested

"Sounds good" Drew said

"Yes now lets go! Mommy needs to eat" Taryn said putting her arm around her and walking outside with her and Eve

Justin smirked and walked outside with everyone and they got into their cars and began to head to the restaurant. After a moment of driving Lacey felt another sharp quick cramps and she leaned over and rubbed her eyes and Justin put his hand onto her back thinking she was going to be sick.

"Um Wade, can you pull over?" Justin asked

"No, he doesn't need to" she said slowly raising up

"You sure?" Wade asked

"Yeah it went away" she smiled

"Okay just let me know" Wade said as he continued to drive

After a few minutes they finally arrived meeting Drew and the girls and they went inside and got seated and ordered. As soon as their food arrived they all began to eat and have a good time even Heath enjoyed his time with everyone.

"You feeling better" Eve asked

"Tons better" she smiled

"So have you guys thought of names yet? I mean I know its early but doesn't mean you cant think about names" Taryn asked

She shook her head "No not yet, it would be easier if we knew what we were having but we wont know that for a while" she smiled

"Well you could just think of girl names and boy names and decide which ones you like better from each and when the baby is born you will have a name for each gender so you will be ready" Eve said

"Yeah, I think I might start thinking about it" she smiled

She ate a bite of her banana french toast and felt another sharp pain and closed her eyes and then opened them again and looked down at her stomach.

"Um I'll be back" she said slowly getting up and walking to the ladies room

"Jus, she made a face" Heath said

"What kind of face?" Justin asked looking at him

"Like she was feeling pain or something" he said

Eve and Taryn looked at Justin who was standing up and walked toward the bathrooms and stood outside the door waiting. After a couple minutes she walked out and saw Justin standing there.

"Heath said you-"

"I'm bleeding"

"What?" Justin asked hoping he heard her wrong as his heart dropped

"I'm b-bleeding" she repeated

"Are you feeling pain?" he asked

"No just on the drive here and before I got up to come in here I had one of those quick sharp pains but it was so quick only lasted a second but now I feel nothing" she said

Justin nodded "Okay, we should get you to the hospital and check" he said trying to remain calm for her sake

"I'm scared" she said tearing up

"I know baby me too" he said putting his arms around her

"Come on lets get you to the car, I'll come back and tell them whats going on" he said as they began to walk outside and he slowly got her into the backseat

"Hang on I'll be back" he said closing her door and walking back inside to them sitting down

"Whats wrong?" Wade asked noticing the look upon his face

"Lacey, she's-she said she's bleeding, I gotta get her to the hospital" he said tearing up a little but trying to fight the tears back trying to stay calm for her

"Oh God" Taryn said

"Come on, I'll drive" Wade said putting money on the table "You coming?" Wade asked Heath as he pat Justin on the shoulder to help try to calm him a little.

"Yeah" Heath said

Justin stood up as did Heath and began walking out the doors to the car

"We'll meet you guys there" Taryn said

"That money should cover the entire bill" Wade said as he walked out and got into the car and began heading to the hospital

"You okay Lace?" Heath asked

"Yeah" she said

"No pain still?" Justin asked

"No" she said

Justin put his hand on her stomach and rubbed and kissed her on the head and then put his lips close to her ear.

"Its going to be okay" he whispered his tone promising and calm

She lightly nodded her head

"This baby is a Lloyd, its going to be okay" he said moving to her shoulder placing a light kiss then laying his head on her shoulder as he continued to rub her stomach. She laid her head over onto his and teared up again then closed her eyes. She kept telling herself over and over again that if she isn't feeling pain then everything must be okay, she didn't want to take chances though since she had wrestled only a couple weeks before she was worried this is her first child she was scared of every feeling and everything that was happening that could involve the babys health.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Made you wait for the next chapter lol**

* * *

Finally Wade pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and pulled up to the entrance door so she would have to walk less. Justin got out of the car walking to her side and opened the door and helped guide her out and closed the door then picked her up and carried her inside as she wrapped her arms around him putting her face into his shoulder.

"Can I help you?" The nurse at the station desk asked

"Yeah my fiance is pregnant and she's bleeding we need to see a doctor" he said

"Okay can you sign her in?" The nurse said pointing to the clipboard

Lacey lifted her head up and grabbed the pen and signed herself as the nurse picked up the phone calling to the registration desk

"Okay last cubicle to your left they will get you registered and get you back there" the nurse said

"Thanks" Justin said as he carried her down the hallway into the registration room

They took a moment to register her then took her into a room and the doctor immediately came in as soon as she was changed into the dreaded hospital gown.

"So you are experiencing some bleeding and pain?" the doctor asked

"I only had pain for like 1 second, they were quick and I didn't feel them after..the bleeding scares me" she frowned

"Understandable, this your first child?" he asked

"Yes"

"That's typical for first time mothers to fear whenever they feel a cramp or spot blood, it is usually is normal, however, I will check everything and make sure things are going well but I can assure you spotting and cramping is normal in the early stages of pregnancy, if everything looks okay when I examine you then that is a good sign that the baby is growing" the doctor said

She nodded lightly and grabbed onto Justins hand and holding it tightly. Justin looked at her and leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Have you seen a practitioner yet to know how far along you are?" he asked

"No but my personal doctor thought I was probably 4-5 last week which would make me at 5-6 this week" she said

"Okay. First of all I am going to do a pelvic exam see how everything looks then I am going to run ultrasound its probably too early to see a baby but you can at least see something" he said as he prepared to begin the examination. Justin rubbed her hand with his thumb and could tell how uncomfortable she was getting as the doctor began the exam. A short while later it was finally over.

"Okay things look normal, I'm going to press around the stomach lightly and see how things feel" he said as he began to press "Okay, its good" he said as he turned on the machine "I'm going to need you to pull your gown up" he said grabbing a bottle as she slowly pulled her gown up.

The doctor squeezed the bottle of warm gel like contents onto her lower stomach and got the camera and began to rub it over her stomach.

"Oh yeah, very healthy" he smiled

"Really?" she asked feeling a large amount of relief

"Yeah there is the developing baby" he said pointing "Doesn't look like much right now but it will soon" he smiled

She teared up "Looks like something to me" she said feeling her heart fill with so much love

Justin smiled and kissed her on the forehead "That's out little Lloyd" Justin gushed as he held her hand

"You are 5 weeks in but looks like you are about to enter into your 6th week" the doctor said as he continued looking

Those words tugged at a string in her heart as the thought of Heath being the father was even more clearer since it was only around 5 weeks ago the rape happened, but then again she had sex with Justin too a couple nights later and with Justin the night before the rape, so it could very much be Justins, she silently prayed that Justin was the father as she just tried to relax. The doctor printed them out a picture so they could have their first memory of their developing child and cleaned off her stomach and pulled her gown back down.

"I am going to run a blood test and check how things look there too but I am optimistic you are healthy and everything is running smoothly with your pregnancy everything is looking normal and like I said the cramping and spotting is normal, I know that may have looked like alot of blood that felt not so normal and it was a good you came in its never a bad thing to make sure especially since this is your first child" said the doctor as he smiled

"Yeah" she smiled back

"Okay I will be back when the results come a nurse will be in, in a moment to draw the blood" he said standing up and leaving the room

Justin looked at her and smiled

"Thank God" she whispered

"I know, I was so scared" he said kissing her head

"Me too, you were so calm thank you" she said reaching to hug him

"I had to baby, I didn't want to make things worse for you but inside I was screaming" he said as he hugged her and kissed her on the neck

"You being calm helped _me_ stay calm" she said kissing him on the side of the head

"I love you Lace" he said

"I love you too" she smiled

"And I love you little one!" he said as he moved to her stomach and placed a kiss over the fabric of her gown

"You're going to be a great daddy" she smiled

"I hope so" he smiled as he rubbed her stomach

"I'll go let them know whats going on" Justin smiled and placed a kiss onto her forehead

"Okay" she said

"Be back" he said leaving the room and walking out to the waiting room and by this time Eve, Taryn and Drew were there waiting too

"She okay? The baby okay?" Eve asked standing up

"They're fine" Justin said smiling "The doctor said everything looked normal and the cramps and bleeding was normal" he said relieving everyone even Heath who was praying silently

"Good" Taryn said

"We saw the baby" he smiled as he began to tear up "I never knew something like that could be so beautiful the second she saw the screen and saw that little circle, its what it looked like to me, but she just teared up the doctor said it looks like nothing right now her reply was "Looks like something to me" and I could just see the love in her eyes as she stared at the screen the happiness that over took her it was beautiful my heart was full of happiness seeing her happy like that and seeing my baby for the first time" he smiled

"Aww" said Taryn and Eve as they stood up hugging him

Heath smiled and looked down at the floor

"Congratulations man" Wade smiled

"Yeah I always hear seeing the baby for the first time is just as exciting as hearing the first heartbeat" Drew smiled

"That is one thing I cant wait for, I cant wait to hear the heartbeat" he smiled

Eve and Taryn sat back down and looked at Justin who had a mix of happy tears and a relieved huge smile on his face.

"They are doing a blood test and when the results come back she should be released" Justin said

"Okay we'll wait" Wade said

"Okay, I should get back to her" Justin said smiling as he walked away and walked back into the room and looking at Lacey who was looking at the picture that was printed out for them with a big smile on her face.

"Aww" he said as he walked to her and sat down on a chair and looked at the picture as well

"Our baby" he smiled as he placed his hand onto her stomach and got tears in his eyes once again as he looked at the picture.

After a moment he looked at her arm and saw it was bandaged up

"They take your blood already?" he asked

"Yeah she came in while you were gone, kinda hurt" she frowned

He frowned too and leaned over and kissed the bandage

She smiled "Well it feels better now"

"Good" he smiled and kissed her cheek

Almost an hour had passed and the doctor finally returned to the room

"Sorry I ordered the tests to be rushed but they were swamped in the lab but I got the results back, everything is great everything that I wanted to check on was at normal levels where they should be so you are good to go, you're definitely healthy" he said

"Thank God" Justin said relieved

"You want to sign out and go home?" the doctor asked

"Yes" she said signing the papers

"Okay, congratulations to you both and if you have anymore problems or if you feel anything new or if its worse than before, come back and get it checked" he said giving her the discharged papers "Enjoy the rest of your day" he added

"Thank you so much" she said

"You're welcome" the doctor said leaving the room

Lacey stood up and put her clothes back on and took Justins hand and they walked back to the waiting room

"Everything okay?" Wade asked

"Yep, perfect" she smiled

"Good, gave us all a scare" he said

"Sure did, but everything turned out okay, thank God" Justin said

"Drew and the girls left they said they'd stop by and see you later" Wade said

"Okay"

"lets go" Wade said as they walked out to the car and drove back to his house where Lacey and Justin got in their own car and headed home so they could shower finish the rest of the day.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I love when I get reviews, it allows me to know what I am doing is good and you want to read more, so thank you so very much for reviewing my chapters! If any of this baby stuff sounds off, its because I myself do not have children and everything I am writing about it from doing research on the subject and knowing what I know from family and friends who has had children. So I don't really know what all goes on inside doctors offices and such but I am doing my best to sound all professional! Here is the next chapter. Please R&R! Thanks!**

* * *

Lacey walked into the bedroom and got into the shower, she took a quick shower then and sat down and began to shave her legs as she was doing so thoughts were rushing through her mind, Heath was on her mind, the baby was on her mind, Justin her now fiance was on her mind. Now knowing she was about 6 weeks into her pregnancy there was a much better chance that Heath could very well be the father and that hurt her deeply. She wanted to have a family with Justin since they started dating. "If this baby turns out not to be Justin how is he really going to react? Yeah he said he'd love the baby no matter what but what about Heath? How is Heath going to react if he starts to notice the baby looks like him or has his hair? Will Heath try to take my baby from me? Will Justin end up leaving me and not want to marry me in the end?" All these questions flooded through her mind as she finished shaving and sat with her knees to her chest and began to tear up while still thinking about the baby.

Justin began to get a little worried when he noticed she had been in the shower a little longer than her usual showers so he decided to go check on her so he stood up from the couch setting a magazine he was reading onto the table and walked into the bedroom then into the bathroom.

"Lacey?" he asked not getting a reply from her so he slowly walked to the shower and pulled the curtain back and looked at her sitting down on the floor. She slowly raised her head up to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah" she quietly said

"No you're not, whats wrong?" he asked turning the water off and grabbing her a towel

"Nothing" she said

"You cant tell me nothing I cant tell when something is bothering you and clearly something is" he said spreading the towel out "are you hurting again?" he asked

"No, not at all" she said as she stood up and walked out

"Then whats wrong?" he asked as he wrapped the towel around her and began rubbing her lightly with it to dry her off

"I don't know, maybe just tired" she shrugged

"well lets get you dressed so you can rest" Justin said

She smiled lightly and walked to her clothes she had and began to get dressed as Justin decided to take his own shower and took off all his clothes and got into the shower. She exited the bathroom and dried her hair. As soon as she finished Justin walked out wearing black sweat pants and a black shirt. He walked up behind her moving her hair to the side and kissed her on the back of her neck as he put his arms around her and she held his arms and smiled then he moved to the side of her neck as she moved hear head so he had better access and kissed her there and just kept his lips there.

"I'm so happy I have you" he whispered onto her neck

"I love you" she said

"I love you too" he said as he pulled her to turn around and pulled her close to his body and began kissing her. After a moment air became a need for the both of them and he pulled back and breathed with his eyes closed then opened them to look at her

"Come on lets go to the couch and let you and the little one rest" he smiled as he brushed her stomach with his hand

"Okay" she whispered as they made their way into the living room

He sat down on the couch and patted his lap "Lay" he smiled

She slowly laid down on her back and laid her head down on his lap and he ran his hand through her soft dark hair then reached to her stomach and rubbed again and smiled.

"I cant wait for this baby" he said as he looked at her stomach as she smiled and watched as he rubbed her stomach

"I want some crackers or cookies or something" she laughed

"We got some little Oreo snack packs I saw those earlier" he said

"Oh God" she smiled "I'll get fat" she frowned

"You will not, baby wants them, baby will get them" he said putting his hand on her head and slowly standing up and laying her head down onto the couch and he went into the kitchen grabbing a water and the box of mini Oreos and walked back into the room and lifted her head up once again and sat down laying her head back onto his lap. He opened the box and took a pack out and opened those as well and took one into his hand and looked at her and put one of the cookies to her lips and rubbed it across her bottom lip and she smiled a little cause he had the cutest look on his face as his dimples showed very well.

As she opened her mouth to take the cookie he quickly moved it away from her lips and threw it into his mouth and ate it.

"Hey!" she laughed

"Okay okay I'll give one to you" he laughed then took out another and put it in front of her and she looked at him

"Its all yours baby" he smiled

"You lie" she said

"no really its yours" he said smiling still

She again tried to take it and he moved it from her putting it into his mouth

"Oh my gosh! You're so mean!" she laughed tickling his side

He began to laugh cause she was tickling him in a place where he was very ticklish at

"Stop please I'll give it to you! I promise!" he said

"You better" she said as she stopped and smiled

He continued to laugh as he reached into the bag and took out another and put it by her lips

"You promise?" she asked

"I promise" he said

She opened her mouth and he put it into her mouth and she began to chew.

"Thank you" she said

"Welcome" he smiled holding another one ready to feed it to her again and after she finished he put that one into her mouth too

Her cell phone began to ring and she sighed and looked over at the phone and grabbed it and looked who it was.

"Uh" she said as she answered it "Hello?"

"Hey, how you doing?" asked Heath who was the caller

"I'm okay" she said

"Good, scared me" he said

"Sorry, it scared me I didn't know what was going on" she said

"Yeah, you should have said something if you were feeling pain though" he said

"That's just the thing, I wasn't, I felt like a sharp quick pain before I went to the bathroom but nothing after, well besides in the car on the way there but it was like only a second long" she said

"Still" he said

"I know, I will from now on" she said as Justin put his hand onto her stomach and rubbed

"But you are okay now right?" he asked

"I'm fine, still hungry" she laughed

Justin moved a cookie to her and she ate it.

"Alright, Wade and I just wanted to check, you should tell Justin to go cook you something" he smiled

"Oh Justin? Cook?" she laughed "actually wait no that's not funny he made breakfast the other morning and it was really really good" she said

"Justins food? Good!" he laughed

"It was!" she laughed

"Why are you making fun of my cooking?" Justin asked

"Heath is doing it" she said

"That's Heath?" he asked

"Yeah, him and Wade wanted to check on me" she said

Justin nodded and rubbed her stomach

"Okay well I'll let you get back to eating" he said

"okay"

"Bye Lace" Heath said

"Bye" she said hanging up the phone and looked at Justin "Thanks for not freaking out" she said

Justin smiled a little and rubbed her stomach "Not going to lie it bothered me but I'm okay with it"

"we gotta work with him so we got to make this work somehow" she said

"I know, we could just go back to Raw though" he said

She looked at him and frowned

"What?" he asked

"why is this so hard?" she asked

"What do you mean?"

"All this with Heath? He wants so badly to be forgiven...but rape is unforgivable...but then he is so remorseful, most people aren't sorry they raped someone, most people are monsters from the start and continue on for the rest of their life, Heath made a mistake and he is so sorry for it...you are so angry at him that you actually want to kill him" she said before he stopped her right there

"I don't want to kill him, I don't want him to die, I get so mad sometimes and yeah I accidentally say it but I don't really want that" he frowned

"But then there is trust, I want to trust being around him if I get left alone with him but there is no trust there anymore and it gets very weird when we get around each other like the room just gets so awkward" she said as she began to tear up and cry "and its like we all cant even be in the same room together because we are all afraid something is going to happen, I just want things to go back to how they used to be when none of this ever happened and you and Heath were best friends and we were all able to stand being in the same room without it feeling too weird for us!" she said

"Baby, please, breathe, think about the baby" he said rubbing her stomach as she continued to sob hard

He hated seeing her sad, he hated to see her upset at all and up until now he rarely saw her sad or cry. She was so happy before all this happened probably one of the happiest people he'd ever seen. She rarely had a frown upon her face, she was the cheery funny one around the backstage family and at home, always a smile on her face, always laughing, always making others laugh and smile, she was just that beautiful ray of sunshine even on those rainy/cloudy days her rays always shown through and no one was safe from her smile and laugh, it was contagious she just lit up a room. Now though that sunshine faded and a dark cloud always lingered over her head even the superstars backstage noticed it and were questioning Justin and all the guys about her, now that they know she is pregnant they don't question it as much and assume its all just hormones. He wanted to see her happy again and the only way she was going to be even the slightest bit happy is if things could go back to how they were before, he knew he had to try harder with Heath, do his best to not make it so weird between them so she wouldn't be as stressed out. The most important person in his life is Lacey and now the baby. His world **_IS_** Lacey, he loved her with every single beat of his heart, if he lost her or didn't have her he swore his heart would just stop beating cause he felt his heart was beating only for her.

After a while she finally fell asleep while Justin way rubbing her stomach, his touch was soothing to her aching nauseous stomach. He watched her sleep just thinking about how he could make it work with Heath, he promised himself he would try harder. Lacey took the rape pretty hard, she was scarred, no one expected anything like that to ever happen but it seemed as if he was taking it harder than she was. Lacey was the one who suffered the crime, he just felt betrayed by Heath, someone he called his best friend and did everything with someone he trusted with his life. But that was nothing compared to what Lacey went through and still has to deal with the pain for the rest of her life. As he sat there rubbing her hair and watching her sleep the tears started to form in his eyes from everything he was thinking, a mix of anger, sadness and confusion.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I figured I would add another chapter since it'd been a while due to the site being messed up, luckily some smart people found a way around it and passed the news along! So I thought I'd post another to make up for lost time. Please R&R, Thanks!**

* * *

Lacey had been asleep for what seemed like hours, Justin didn't move just sat there and let her sleep on his lap as he watched a movie on the TV, he nodded off a few times sitting there but barely went to sleep for long. Lacey began to whine lightly in her sleep, his attention immediately went to her as he placed his hand back onto her stomach again and rubbed which seemed to help, he thought maybe her stomach was aching was all. That was until she began to whine again and move lightly. He couldn't let her suffer if she was in pain so he had to wake her up to make sure she was okay.

"Lace?" he said rubbing her arm trying to wake her with no success

"Lacey? Sweetheart" he said again shaking her lightly this time having success as she raised up lightly gasping and looking down to her stomach

"You okay?" he asked looking her her and again placing his hand onto her stomach

"Oh my God, it was a dream?" she breathed

"Yes?" he said rubbing her stomach

"Thank God that was only a dream" she whispered laying her head back onto his lap laying on her back and looking up at the ceiling

"What did you dream about?" he asked

"That I lost the baby" she said tearing up

"Aww baby, I'm sorry" he said grabbing her hand and kissing it

"You didn't, everything is fine" he assured her as he began to rub her stomach again

"Doctor said you were healthy, the baby appeared healthy, we are going to have an amazing child" he promised

She looked at him and smiled and placed her hand onto his that was on her stomach. A knock on the door broke the moment and they both looked toward the door.

'I'll get it" she said standing up and walking to the door opening it up finding Eve, Drew and Taryn on the other side

"Hi!" Eve said immediately hugging her "You okay?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine" she said hugging her back smiling

"You scared us to death" Taryn said

"I'm sorry" she said hugging Taryn now

"Please, come in" Lacey said moving to the side allowing them to come inside

Justin stood up and looked at them come inside

"Hey guys" Justin said smiling

"Hey Jus" Drew said

"Hey" both girls said

"Have a seat" she said as Justin moved to a chair allowing them to have the couch and Lacey sat in another chair

"Sorry we had to leave, I had some errands I had to run" Eve said as she frowned

"Its okay everything was fine anyway" Lacey said

"Yeah, I wanted till after we heard anything before I left so when Justin came out and told us we left afterward, so glad you are okay Lacey we were worried sick" Eve said

"Me too" she frowned looking down

"but everything is fine" Taryn said trying to not make her sad

Lacey nodded and smiled and looked at Justin "Thanks to him, if he wasn't so calm and wasn't there I dunno how I would have handled that without him, I was panicking before but when I saw him standing there when I opened the door, something about him being there made it feel like everything was going to be okay"

Justin smiled blushing and winked at her

"You two! Oh my gosh you are too freaking cute, stop being so cute you're killing me here!" Eve smiled

"Sorry!" giggled Lacey as Drew and Taryn laughed

"Its okay, I love you're cuteness" said Eve

"He makes us cute" she smiled

"No, its her!" Justin countered

"Don't argue with a pregnant girl" she glared

Justin smiled and blinked his eyes in a cute way

"Don't give me those kitty cat eyes I'm bound to squeeze you with hugs!" she demanded with a smile

"Well then" Justin said as he gave her the eyes again

"That's it!" She said standing up and walking to him sitting down on his lap and wrapping her arms around him as did he and held her tight but not enough where it would hurt her or the baby

"Mm! I love having you close to me" he smiled

Lacey slowly raised up but stayed on his lap and smiled then looked to them on the couch

"So what do you guys have planned out for the rest of the day?" Lacey asked

"I don't think anything" said Drew looking at the girls

"Yeah I think the day is just going to be one to be lazy" Taryn smiled

"Sounds good to me" Lacey laughed

"bring the boys over and we'll have another Barbecue again" Drew joked

"We very easily could" Justin said nodding his head

"Baby wants pizza" she said

"And who am I to deny daddy's little baby pizza?" he asked looking at her stomach and began rubbing "Daddy will get you a pizza, you want pepperoni, sausage, both, anchovies?"

"eww" she said

"Okay Pepperoni, sausage" he smiled

"Oh my gosh, you are going to be an amazing father" Taryn said smiling

"I hope so" he said wrapping his arms around Lacey

"No hope to it you're going to be" Eve said smiling

"Its sweet you are talking to the baby already" Taryn said

"I want him or her to know my voice when its born" he smiled

"We can cook out again we don't have to get pizza" said Lacey

"No pizza actually sounds great" Drew said

"it does I'm down" Taryn said

"Call the boys get them over here" Drew said

"alright" Justin said as Lacey got up from his lap and walked to her chair as Justin grabbed his phone and made the call to Wade

"Justin, whats up?" Wade said concerned fearing Lacey was sick again

"Hey, we're just calling because Eve, Drew and Taryn are here and wondering if you wanted to come over here and have pizza with us" said Justin

"Heath is here" Wade said

"Bring him" Justin said

"Really?" Wade asked

"Yeah, bring him" Justin said

"Alright, I'll check with him and we'll be there" Wade said

"Great see you then" he said hanging up

"They coming?" Drew asked

"Sounds like it, I'll order pizzas so when they get here maybe the pizzas will be here too" he said getting up and going into the kitchen grabbing a menu from a drawer and calling in different kinds of pizzas to have delivered after he finished he sat back down on the chair and waited.

15 minutes had passed and finally Wade and Heath arrived knocking on the door. Justin got up and opened the door.

"Hey guys come on in" he said opening up the door more "Pizza should be here really soon" he added

"Alright" Wade said as he and Heath walked inside finding a place to sit.

"hey guys" Heath said with a smile

"Hey Wade, Hey Heath" Eve said

"Hey guys" Drew said

"hey" Taryn said

"You look like you feel better" Wade said while looking at Lacey

"Had a nap and feel so relieved, I do feel so much better knowing" she smiled

"That's good" Wade said

"Heath you going to stay quiet again?" Drew asked

"No" Heath said with a smile

"Good you kinda freaked me out not saying anything, you're always making us laugh" Taryn said

"Sorry" Heath said smiling

"I forgive you" Taryn said

Finally the pizza arrived and Justin opened up the door and paid the bill and with the help of Wade they brought the pizzas inside and sat them on the table.

"Get enough pizzas?" Wade asked laughing

"I didn't know what everyone wanted so I ordered the best ones plus bread sticks" Justin said smiling

"Baby wants bread sticks" Lacey nodded

"The baby gets bread sticks too!" Wade said

Heath looked into the box finding he was the one who had the bread sticks and he took one out and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she smiled as she took a bite

"Welcome" Heath said

"Oh, I'll set up the tables outside" she said putting the bread stick down and grabbing the table cloths and walking outside setting the table up and walked back inside

"We're good to go" she smiled grabbing a paper plate and grabbing a slice and her bread stick and heading outside with Eve who too had her plate made up

"Oh my gosh, good times out here" laughed Eve

"Always" Lacey smiled

"Wait you didn't conceive out here did you?" Eve asked

"What? No" Lacey said as she began to laugh

"I was kidding" laughed Eve

"I know you were but you never know" she laughed

"OH!" Drew questioned as he walked outside and turned to Justin

"Hey, I'm innocent!" laughed Justin

"Innocent!" laughed Wade as hard as he could

"Man you better be careful you're going to spill your stuff" Heath laughed lightly

"Aww baby I believe you're innocent" smiled Lacey as she walked to him and kissed him on the cheek

"He's not innocent! He put a baby in you there is no way he is innocent!" Taryn laughed

The moment Taryn said those words the room went slightly quiet and awkward, Lacey looked around at everyone shocked they would do that then at Justin then at Heath who sat down in a chair and took a drink then back at Justin.

"You okay?" Eve asked

"Um, yeah" she said then clearing her throat "I'm-I'm going to go run some water on my face, feeling a little dizzy" she said putting her plate down and walking back inside with a heavy heart as everyone looked at Justin

"Did I say something wrong?" Taryn asked feeling like something she said was wrong

"Not at all" Justin said smiling

"I'm going to go check on her" he said walking inside and into their bedroom

"You alright?" he asked

She turned and looked at him "I cant believe they all just went quiet like that, like its not going to give it away"

"I know sorry baby" he said

"You could have said something" she said

"I know I just...it hit me too" Justin frowned

"You don't think the baby is yours do you? This baby is your baby I can feel it in my heart" she said tearing up

"I know baby, I do, I know the baby is mine, I'm sorry please don't upset yourself it scares me when you get upset, I don't want you sad, I am scared for the baby" he said putting his arms around her and kissing her head and then getting on his knees in front of her and placing a kiss onto her stomach and laying his head gently onto it.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Sorry for abruptly ending the last chapter, it had to be done because it had gotten a little too long so I broke it apart. Please R&R and thank you so much for reading and to those who have reviewed! Its much appreciated and makes me want to actually post more. So again I thank you all from the bottom of my heart, thank you!**

* * *

After a moment Justin finally stood up and looked at her then kissed her forehead.

"I better get back out there" he said

"I'll be out I am just going to run some water on my face" she said

"Take as much time as you need, I love my babies" he smiled

She smiled back and watched him leave the room and she looked down at her stomach and rubbed gently and frowned.

"I hate you Heath for what you did to me" she said as she began to sob

"Oh God, no I don't" she said as she felt confused walking into the bathroom running cold water over her face.

She grabbed a towel and began to dab it on her face to dry then looked herself in the mirror and felt anger and disgust.

"Its you I hate!" she said through grinned teeth as tears began coming out of her eyes once again

"You're such a whore Lacey!" she sobbed as she began to slap at the mirror and looked down to not look at herself then making a fist and began pounding onto the mirror.

Back outside Justin stood at the table and ate a slice of pizza.

"Everything okay?" Drew asked

"Yeah, she'll be okay, she gets those dizzy moments here and there according to a magazine its normal" he said

Wade returned inside to grab himself a drink when he heard a pounding noise and instinct took over and he followed it into their room and walked to see Lacey leaning onto the counter sobbing at a rather alarming rate and Wade began to feel something went on between her and Justin while they were in the room together. She again clinched her fist and began hitting the mirror again even harder.

"Lacey!" he said as he walked inside and grabbed her away from the mirror

"Stop" he whispered putting his arms around her

"No, I cant stand myself anymore! I'm the worst girlfriend in the world allowing him to do that to me" she sobbed as she put her face into his arm

"You are not the worst girlfriend in the world and you did nothing wrong" Wade said finally witnessing how much this entire thing has been affecting her

"Don't blame yourself" he assured her as he held her in his arms.

"I c-ca-ca" she sobbed

"Shh please calm down this cant be good for the baby" he whispered pulling her to the side and sitting the lid of the toilet down and setting her down onto it and rubbed her back kneeling in front of her

"Want me to get Justin?" he asked

She slowly nodded her head and he stood back up

"Okay, I'll be back okay, please calm down" he said kissing her ontop of her head and grabbing her towel and handing it to her as she placed if over her face he walked out of the room and outside pulling Justin away from the group to talk to him in private.

"You need to go back in there" Wade said

"Why?" Justin asked

"She may be having a mini breakdown" Wade said

"She was fine when I left" he said

"Clearly she wasn't because when I went in there I heard pounding sound and followed it in there and she was crying very hard and beating the mirror, I see what you mean now about how much its getting to her" Wade said

"Yeah it is, thanks I'll be back" he said sitting his drink down and walking inside and going into their room and the second he did he could hear her sobbing hard and his heart fell straight down to the floor as he frowned and closed the bedroom door and walked into the bathroom and sat down on the heels of his feet in front of her and put his hands onto her lap.

"Lace" he gently said as he reached up pulling the towel down to see her face

"What happened?" he asked

"disgusted" she sobbed

"Why?" he asked

"I looked in the mirror...so disgusting" she said through her tears

"you're beautiful" he said

"No...what happened" she said

"What happened isn't your fault" he said rubbing her thighs

"I know but-"

"but nothing, you did nothing wrong, you're gorgeous as hell even when you cry but I hate seeing tears coming from an Angel, please stop crying for me and the baby" he begged moving his face to her stomach and kissing her stomach "little angel doesn't wanna see mommy cry either"

"Aww" she said rubbing his head as he placed his hand onto her stomach and rubbed and looked at her

"This cant be good for the baby sweetheart" he said

"I know" she said looking at his hand on her stomach

"You're beautiful, don't you ever think you aren't. Ever. You had no control over what happened. I love you Lacey and I always will" he said as he rubbed her thighs again

"I love you" she whispered still crying

He put his hands behind her and pulled her gently toward him then pulled her onto his lap and wraps his arms around her and kissed the side of her head and rubbed her back hoping it'd help to calm her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and sobbed onto his shoulder

"Baby please" he whispered while rubbing her back

After a moment she finally began to calm down.

"You okay now?" he whispered

"Yeah" she whispered and moved her head up off his shoulder and looked at him "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" he said

She frowned and looked down and he put his hand under her chin and lifted it back up.

"Angels keep their heads up" he said then began to smile making her smile

"That's what I like to see!" he smiled and kissed her on the tip of her nose and she continued to smile as he put his fingers under her eyes and wiped away her remaining tears

"I should get back out there" he said

"Okay" she said moving off him and standing back up and so did he

"Coming?" he asked

"Yeah, I'll be out I just want to cover this up" she said pointing to her face

"You look fine" he smiled

She smiled "I just don't want to to look like I cried"

"You going to be okay?" he asked

"I'll be fine, I'll only be a minute, I'm starving mommy needs to eat" she said

"You do" he smiled and kissed her head

"See you outside" he said leaving her to do her makeup

"Where did you two run off to?" Drew asked

"I had to make sure my fiance was okay" he said

"Is she?" Eve asked

"She will be, her hormones attacked her I think" he frowned

"Aww, poor thing" Taryn said

"Yeah but she's okay now, she'll be out in a minute" he said

"Oh good" Eve said

After a moment she finally walked out and sat down at the table.

"You okay sweetie?" Eve asked

"Yeah, but I'm starving" she said taking a slice of pizza and eating it

After a while they finally finished and cleaned up the mess putting away the remaining food and just hung out in the backyard again like they did the night before however none of them stayed the night. Before it got too late everyone headed home since they had planes to catch the following day.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I've had these chapters wrote up for so long now I could hardly contain my excitement to post them lol. Just kidding. But I did have them wrote up for a long time the site wouldn't let me update for a long time so they were just building up over the days. Thanks so much for the reviews!**

* * *

Lacey stayed away from traveling once again for the week because the pregnancy sickness was pretty bad and Justin wanted to be on the safe side and allow her to stay home and rest. When Justin came home he spent the days he had off cleaning the things out of the room across the hallway he had planned on making the babys nursery. The next show they had she was feeling well enough to finally be back on the road with him. His shoulders were sore as they sat backstage in the locker room. It was just Lacey and Justin as they were waiting for Wade, Zeke and Heath to arrive and she was massaging his shoulders to relieve him some of the stiffness and pain. Lacey had gotten an appointment with the practitioner a couple days before to make sure things were still going smooth and things were still fine and had everything confirmed. Wade walked into the room followed by Zeke and Heath.

"Hey, don't be having sex in here knowing we are coming!" Zeke said laughing as he sat his bag down

"Oh my gosh we weren't" she laughed taking her hands off and moving to sit down with Justin.

"I dunno Lace, Justin looked like he was enjoying that alot" Wade laughed

"Shut up guys!" Justin laughed

"You guys are airheads" she laughed

"That's not nice!" Zeke laughed

"I'm kidding" she smiled

"You better be" he said

"How did the doctors appointment go?" Wade asked

"So good, I'm 7 weeks and we got to see the baby again, we saw an actual form this time on the ultrasound, we even got a picture" she said with a smile grabbing a photo album from her purse and handing it to Wade as Zeke and Heath both looked as well.

"Aww look at that" Zeke smiled

Heath and Wade both smiled as they looked at the picture.

"Ah man that's great you guys, so you are really almost 2 months?" Wade asked as he handed her back the album

"Yeah" she smiled taking the photo album and putting it back into her purse.

Heath did the math in his head again figuring the time and 7 weeks is around the time from the first time he had raped her and knew in his heart that there was a chance he was the father as he began to feel a nervous feeling at the pit of his stomach and the feeling pierced him like a knife in the heart.

"That's great guys" Zeke said smiling "Being a father is a wonderful feeling" Zeke said patting Justin on the shoulder as Justin showed a big smile

"I'm going to go see the girls, haven't seen them in a while" she said moving her purse and putting it down on a bench

"Alright baby" Justin smiled

She stood up and kissed him on the side of the cheek and left for the divas locker room.

"Excited man?" Wade asked smiling

"What?" Justin asked looking at him smiling

"You haven't stopped smiling since you told us" Wade said

"Oh yeah I am, we're having a baby and we're getting married, what is there to not be excited about?" he asked

"Are you forgetting that could be my baby?" Heath asked as he stood up from the bench he was sitting on then realizing what he had said

"I'm sorry man" he said

"You fucking fuck! Of course I know that you son of a bitch!" Justin shouted as he shoved him hard into the lockers behind him

"I love Lacey asshole, I love whatever is part of her and if that baby is yours, I am raising it and you will stay the hell away from her, far from her and the baby, you understand me?" Justin again shouted

"Man calm down" Wade said stepping between them "Go leave, give each other a minute" he demanded looking at Heath

"Sorry Justin I didn't mean it" Heath said as he left and walked down the hallway knowing he messed things up once again.

He really didn't mean to say that it just slipped out he never wanted to say a word that would ruin what little chance they had going with their friendship, they were finally getting along at least a little better than before.

"Damn it! Why did I have to open my damn mouth?" Heath asked himself as he walked through the hallway to the catering table.

Justin began throwing hard punches into the lockers. Wade pulled him from them and stood in front of him.

"Man stop it! Calm the hell down!" said Wade

"Yeah you need to calm down" Zeke said

"I cant! He is _NOT_ going to let this down!" Justin shouted

Lacey was returning to the locker room to grab the photo album with the ultrasound photographs inside when she heard him shout and she stopped in front of the doors.

"Calm down okay just breath" Wade said

She could hear every word being said through the small vent on the door and she stood outside listening in on what was being said

"I cant!" he again shouted "I hate the fact that the possibility is there and that that baby isn't mine but its Heath! I fucking hate it!" he shouted

Laceys heart sank and tears quickly built up into her eyes falling that very instant. Heath returned to the locker room door to wait when he looked up seeing Lacey with fear and hurt in her eyes.

"Lacey?" he asked as he stopped beside her

She slowly looked at him trying to breath and contain herself from crying but the second she looked at Heath she began to cry hard and she quickly walked away from the door then began to run.

"Lacey!" Heath shouted as she continued to run he then opened up the door to see Wade and Justin looking at them, Justin burning a hole right through him.

"Uh Lacey was just standing outside, she seemed pretty upset, she ran off down the hall" he said

"What?" Justin asked shocked as his heart sank thinking she had heard what he said

"Shit" he said as he ran out the door and through the hallway looking for her.

Justin didn't mean it in the way it came out, he was happy she was pregnant, he was just upset that there was the possibility the baby wasn't his and that everyone kept bringing that little fact up to him. He ran out into the parking garage and saw that one of their rental cars was in fact gone and he sighed and walked back inside and to the locker room grabbing his phone and calling her.

She reached into her pocket pulling out her phone and saw it was Justin and she threw the phone into the passenger seat as she continued to sob very hard. After a couple minutes she made it to the hotel and walked to their suite and into their room and sat down on the bed. Justin continued to try to call her and left voicemails as she continued to ignore the calls.

Justin sighed putting the phone down

"No answer?" Zeke asked

Justin shook his head no "Got a bad feeling"

"Why?" Wade asked

"I dunno" Justin said

"Well lets go do this match and we'll head back to the hotel" he said

"Okay" Justin said as they left the locker room.

They made their way out to the ring and they put on one hell of a great match picking up the win. Justins bad feeling began to grow more stronger through the night and his head wasn't in the match but with Lacey, he was worried for her and just wanted her to talk to him, something wasn't right and he knew it other than the fact she probably heard what he said and was upset, there was just something more. They returned backstage and Justin again quickly called her phone.

Lacey looked at her phone and threw it onto the bed and decided that a bath would help to relax her. She heard her phone ring again and she sighed and stood up and walked to the mirror and looked at herself disgusted in herself as she sobbed loudly again and put her hand onto her stomach.

"I'm sorry I've failed you little one" she whispered then took her hand off her stomach and locked the door

She slowly began to take her clothes off till she was down to her white tank top and white panties and again sat on the edge, she reached and turned the water off and began to shave her legs first after finishing she began to fill up the water for a bath turning the warm water on then turning it to cold. She just sat there with her legs in the water watching it fill up till she had it as full as she wanted it.

"We gotta fucking go something is wrong!" Justin said in a panic

"Alright man, come on" Wade said quickly throwing his pants on over his wrestling gear and put on his shirt and Heath did the same.

"I'll see you guys later, let me know how things are" Zeke said as he left the room to catch up with who he was bunking with

The guys quickly left the locker room and went to the car and began to drive to the hotel. As soon as they arrived Justins feeling grew much worse.

"God" he said as he quickly got out of the car and ran inside

She slowly stood up to step out to to take off the rest of her clothes, as she put one foot out of the water she slipped on a towel she had laid out on the floor causing her to lose her balance and fall back hitting her head hard against the shower wall. She tried to fight to stay awake and get up out of the water but darkness overcome her.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Was going to post this last night but didn't get around to it, but the good thing is, its here today! :)**

* * *

Heath and Wade got out of the car and followed Justin up to the room. Heath unlocked the door and opened it allowing Justin to go inside first. He quickly ran into their room not finding her, he glanced at the bathroom door and saw it was closed and he walked to it and knocked lightly and tried to turn the knob but noticed it was locked.

"Lacey? Baby I'm sorry I don't know what you heard, but I didn't mean what I said" he said not hearing a response

"Lacey?" he knocked again as his heart began to pound very hard and again not hearing any response

He knocked again much louder "LACEY!" he shouted still with no answer

Justin stood back and began to kick the door in an instinct trying to break it down. He knew something wasn't right, something was really wrong. Heath and Wade ran into the room and saw Justin and by this time the door was already cracking in the middle, Heath ran across the room throwing his shoulder into the door busting it open as he fell against it, Justin quickly jumped over Heaths body and into the bathroom and saw her under the water and he reached inside and pulled her lifeless body out laying her onto the floor.

"Lacey!" he shouted as he teared up and she again gave him no response.

"Oh God" he breathlessly said as he tried to remember how to give CPR while moving her into position. He leaned down and breathed his air into her lungs and began to press onto her chest

"Lacey! Don't fucking do this to me please?" he begged before breathing air into her once again then returning to chest compression

"LACEY!" he shouted as he pressed and began to cry

Heath put his hand over his face and Wade stood next to Heath

"Oh God..I'll call an ambulance" he said

Seconds later Justin went to breath into her again when she began coughing up water and he quickly raised her up so she wouldn't choke on the water again as she gasped for air, Wade stopped and turned around and looked at them. She took a few moments to open her eyes and she looked at him.

"No" she cried out shoving him away from her as she laid onto the floor and turned her head away from him and began to cry grabbing her head cause of the pounding headache she was feeling.

"Lacey, I'm sorry" Justin cried putting his hands onto her arms

"Stop" she whispered as she pushed his hands from her

"Sorry" he whispered

"You don't want the baby!" she sobbed

"No, I do, I do want this baby more than anything, I didn't mean it like that, everyone just keeps saying "The baby might not be yours" damn it this baby is mine! I want this baby, I want you, I want all of you" he said as he grabbed her hand with the engagement ring on her finger "You see this?" he asked as she continued to sob "Do you see this?" he again asked

"Yes" she whispered

"This means forever" he whispered "I want you, I want the baby, I want you both forever, I love you both so much it hurts" he said through his own tears "I did not mean what I said, I was just angry cause Heath" he sighed "He opened his mouth and tried to say the baby could be his, baby it hurts, it does, but I don't blame you, I don't blame the baby, its not the babys fault or yours" he said

Heath looked down to the floor and walked out of the bathroom as Wade watched him then looked back at Lacey and Justin grabbing a few towels and dropped them beside Justin.

"If you need me to call for an ambulance let me know" Wade said as he left them to talk in pace and joined Heath in the living room.

"you are mad" she said trying to breathe still "you're mad about Heath raping me...I knew it" she said

"I'm mad but not at you" he said pulling her up to his chest holding her close trying to warm her body up

"I'm mad at Heath, not at you" he whispered rubbing her head then adjusting so he could hold onto her and reach to her stomach and rubbed her stomach slowly and began to sob loudly himself

"Baby" she sobbed feeling her heart break for him, she could see the sincerity in him now seeing him cry as she put her arms around him and he took his hand from her stomach and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly sobbing into her shoulder

"If you die, I'll die" he sobbed

"No" she said rubbing his head

"I cant live without you" he again whispered as they sat on the floor crying together.

After a moment of holding her he reached to the towel and wrapped it around her body and began rubbing over it quickly to warm her up.

"Why did you do that?" he asked

"I didn't...I fell hit...my head" she said

Justin put his hand on her head and rubbed "I should take you to the hospital" he said

"No, I just want to lay down" she said

"But the baby-" he said

"Its okay" she whispered

"Lets go get you dressed" he said standing up and picking her up into his arms carrying her out into the room and sat her down onto a chair

"I'll get you something" he said wiping his tears and going through her bag and pulling out the clothes he'd seen her wear to bed before and took it over to her and began to dress her.

"baby, I can dress myself" she whispered

"Its okay, I don't mind, I don't want you doing much right now"

After a moment he finished dressing her and pulled the blankets to the bed back and moved her into the bed covering her up and rubbing the blankets to get her warm.

"I'm sorry" she whispered looking at him

"No I am" he said as he continued

"you don't have to be" she said

"Yes I do I shouldn't have said what I said, I didn't mean a word I said and it came out the wrong way" he frowned tearing up again

"Don't cry" she whispered

"I don't feel right about not taking you to the hospital" he said

"I'll be...fine, I'll see my doctor when we get home" she said

He continued for a little while longer and moved the blankets to make sure she was covered and moved a chair close to the bed and sat down and looked at her as she slowly moved to her side to face him.

"Get some rest baby" he smiled

She nodded and slowly closed her eyes and only took a few moments before she was asleep. Justin continued to watch her and watched her for a couple hours before he slowly stood up and kissed her on the head and walked out of the room leaving the door open.

"She alright?" Wade asked as Heath looked at him

"I hope so" he said with his head down

"Are you okay?" Wade asked

"If I'd lost her and the baby, I wouldn't have been" he said as he kept his head down

"But you didn't, you saved her" he said

"I don't know about that" he said looking back at the room sighing lightly

"what do you mean by that?" he asked

"I don't...I don't know" he said

"I'm going to head to bed I just wanted to grab this" he said getting his bag that Wade and Heath brought in for him

"Goodnight" he said going into the room

"Goodnight" Wade said

Justin closed the door and grabbed his shorts from his bag and put them on and climbed into the bed with her and slowly put his body into hers hoping his body heat would keep her warm, even though she felt warm now he was still worried. He reached in front of her body and rubbed her stomach gently and began to tear up again. Eventually he fell asleep keeping his protective arms around her and on her stomach.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Decided on adding a second chapter! I dunno why I do it, I just do! This story seems to be playing with all the readers emotions, they just cant figure out who they want to feel for, prepare to get even more confused as time goes on its just going to get better! Thanks for the reviews! I will continue to try to do my best to make this story worth your reading :D.**

* * *

Lacey woke up an hour later and felt her head pounding in pain and slowly opened her eyes to a blur as she moved her hands to her eyes and rubbed them and after a moment she began to cry lightly. She moved really slowly to reach to his arms and moved them from around her body and raised up and got out of bed and took a few steps and felt her head began to pound even harder with intense pain so she stopped walking and just began to cry louder as she fell to her knees holding her head. It only took a couple seconds for Justin to hear her cries waking him as he jumped out of the bed faster than he'd ever moved before.

"Lacey?" he asked in desperation as he turned on the light finding her on her knees in front of him. He moved and got on his knees in front of her putting his hand on her shoulder

"Is it the baby?" he asked in the calmest way possible feeling intense emotion and fear overcoming him

She shook her head no and held her head crying.

"I knew I should have just took you to the hospital" he frowned

"It hurts" she finally got out

"Hold on, I'll be back, I need to get the keys from Wade and we're going to the hospital" he said standing up and quickly walking out of the room seeing both Heath and Wade sitting on the couch.

"I need the keys I need to take her to the hospital she's in alot of obvious pain" he said still trying to be calm

"I'll drive" Wade said standing up grabbing the keys

"Okay" Justin said walking back into the room and grabbing her a jacket and wrapping it around her and picking her up and carrying her out the room.

"Stop" she whispered

"Why?" he asked

"sick" she again whispered

"Uh, okay" he said knowing what she was meaning to say as he turned around walking back into the room and carrying her into the bathroom sitting her down on her feet in front of the sink and turning on the water.

She slowly leaned over onto the sink and the feeling went away and she turned the water back off again.

"Ready?" he asked

She slowly nodded her head as he again picked her up carrying her back out again. Heath opened up the door and Justin carried her out of the room and Wade followed behind. Heath closed the door and sat back on the couch knowing he would just be in the way if he went and he didn't want Justin to get angry or to potentially upset Lacey she was going through enough because of him he couldn't fuel the fire more than he already has.

* * *

Wade waited in the waiting room for any word they had already been there for nearly 3 hours now. Wade texted Heath back and forth while waiting till he looked up seeing Justin walking toward him.

"Justin" he said standing up "What happened?" he asked

"They're fine" he said

"Thank goodness" Wade said

"They're getting ready to release her, she's not feeling the best" he frowned

"But she is okay right?" he asked

"Yes, just going to have a headache for a while, they gave her medicine to help and she is comfortable now, God scared me to death to hear her cries" he said with tears in his eyes

Wade patted his shoulder "But everything is fine that is the good news" he assured him

"Yeah, they ran tests and no serious injuries no concussion just a pretty big bump the baby is okay they checked twice to make sure, they just checked the second time...so beautiful" he said smiling

Wade smiled "Want me to pull the car up and wait?"

"Yeah it shouldn't be much longer" he said

"Okay" Wade said

"Okay" Justin said as he returned to Lacey

"I should have listened to you" she said

"About what?" Justin asked

"Coming here earlier" she frowned

He frowned and leaned over and kissed her on the head

"But you two are okay" he said smiling and rubbing her stomach

"Yeah" she said looking at his hand and smiling

"God, I love you little one, so so much" he said kissing her stomach

"I love your mom so much too" he said rubbing once again

"I'm hungry" she frowned

Justin looked at her and smiled.

"Want us to grab you something on the way home?" he asked

"Nothing is open" she said

"McDonalds is"

"Oh my gosh big mac mmm" she smiled lightly

"I'm glad you want to eat" he said

"since I've been pregnant eating is all I want to do" she frowned

"You're eating for two now, its okay" he smiled

"But I want stuff I shouldn't be eating, like a Big Mac" she laughed

"So? What baby wants, baby gets ain't that right little one?" he said kissing her stomach again then rubbing

She smiled "You're going to be awesome to this baby"

"I plan on it" he smiled

the doctor finally walked back inside

"How you feeling?" the doctor asked

"Better now then I did when I came in" she said

"That shot will help but remember to take things slow till it wears off because it has a side effect of making people dizzy"

"I will" she said

"Okay you can go ahead and go when you are ready since you already signed out, I just wanted to make sure you had no side effect from the shot" said the doctor

"Okay thank you" she said

"Have a good night" he said leaving the room

"Lets go" he said picking her up and carrying outside where Wade was still waiting and put her into the backseat and joined her on the other side.

"Can you please stop by McDonalds man baby wants food?" he smiled

"Alright" Wade said as he began driving

After a moment Wade pulled into the drive thru and decided to just buy them all something since it was a long night and they barely ate, Wade placed the order and got the food and began heading back to the hotel.

"Thanks for getting me a hot fudge sundae" she smiled to Wade while taking a spoonful of the ice cream in her mouth

"I figured you'd enjoy that" Wade smiled

"I so do!" she said "This baby is going to make me so fat, I can tell" she frowned

"Will not!" Wade said

Justin smiled and rubbed her leg. A short while later they made it back to the hotel. Wade grabbed the bags and Justin got out walking to her side and carried her out of the car.

"I can walk" she said

"I'm not risking it" he said walking over to Wade

"Want me to hold something Wade?" she asked

"I got it" he smiled

"Okay" she said as Justin carried her into the hotel and up to their room

She knocked on the door since Justin was carrying her and Wade had his hands full. Heath opened the door and moved to let them inside. Justin sat her down on a chair at the table and grabbed some of the bags from Wade and they sat them on the table.

"You okay?" Heath asked looking at Lacey

"Yeah" she said

"Good" he said sitting down in a chair

Lacey took a spoonful of her sundae and was almost done with it as Justin sat her food down in front of her and sat down and began to eat his own food, as did Wade and Heath.

"Now we'll probably all have nightmares eating before we sleep" she smiled

"I doubt it" Wade said

"Not for you man you never sleep!" Justin laughed

"Heath snores" Wade said laughing

"Don't blame your insomnia on me" Heath said smiling

"Yeah Wade gosh blame yourself" she smiled

"I cant I gotta blame one of you on it" he laughed

"Heath snores like a Bison, then there is you two" Wade pointed

"What about us?" Justin asked

"You and your sexcapades at night might be whats doing it, all that knocking you make" laughed Wade

"What?" Justin asked as he began to laugh hard

"That is a lie" Lacey said shocked and blushing

"It must be true! You're blushing! You are redder than Heaths chest when Show slaps him" Wade laughed

"Wade, why do you blame everything on Heath?" she asked

"Yeah?" Heath asked looking at Wade

"Heath is an easy target, picking on him is just too much fun" Wade laughed

"That is so mean" She said

"Least someone feels sorry for me" he quietly said

"I do" she frowned

Justin looked at her.

"Thanks" he smiled lightly at her then put his head down to avoid making eye contact with her

She noticed he hadn't been looking at her since the rape, he barely made eye contact with her at all.

"Heath, look at me" she said

Heath looked at her and immediately looked down at his food.

"You cant look at me anymore can you?" she asked

"I can look at you" he said

"Then why did you look away so fast?" she asked

"I dunno" he said looking up at her then quickly looking at Justin then quickly back down

"You cant" she whispered

"No, I cant" he admitted

"Why?" she asked

"Because I am scared that if I do, Justin will get pissed or it would make you uncomfortable, I know you don't trust me anymore Lacey, I swear to **GOD**, I am sorry that I betrayed you Justin, I'm sorry for what I did to you Lacey, I wish I could change it, I wish I never had those feelings at all because then I would have never touched you and things would be okay and I'd still have both my best friends" he said teary eyed

"Heath I'm-" she whispered as he put his hands up to stop her and stood up walking to the room he was sharing with Wade and laid down on the bed.

She sighed and looked down at her food and felt her eyes fill up with tears.

"You okay?" Justin asked looking at her

"I'm-" she shook her head

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, I'm going to bed" she lightly said pushing whats left of her food away and standing up and slowly walking into their room.

Her heart was broken for Heath, she knew she wasn't the only one with lasting scars from the entire situation, he was living with regrets, he was dealing just as much as she was. Moments passed and Justin walked into the room and looked at her.

"Whats wrong, seriously?" he asked

"Nothing" she said

"Is it about Heath because...I mean he'll get over it" Justin said

"No he wont Justin" she said raising up from the bed

"he's in just as much pain as I am about all this" she said

"Why cant you have some sympathy for him?" she asked

"Why should I feel sorry for him? He hurt you" he said

"Yes he hurt me, but" she sighed "Why are we having this conversation again?' she asked

"I don't know" he said

"Whatever" she said laying back down

"Baby, don't be mad" he said getting into the bed with her and wrapping his arms around her

"I'm not" she said

"I don't want you upset either" he said

"I'm not" she said

"Yes you are, I'm sorry, look okay I will, I promised myself last week I'd try with Heath, I did, he ruined it b-" he sighed and laid his head on her back and got tears in his eyes as he felt his heart sink from the thought of Heath saying the baby was probably his. She slowly rolled over to face him and looked at him and frowned.

"baby" she said putting her hand on his face "Why the tears?" she asked

"I hate Heath saying the baby is his, this baby is mine, my heart is telling me so"

"I can feel it too" she said

"No matter what, this is my baby" he said putting his hand on her stomach

"my little angel" he whispered with a smile as tears fell from his eyes

"please don't cry" she said getting her own tears again

"They're not sad tears, they're happy" he said then kissing her stomach

"Okay" she said

"And I promise I'll try again with Heath, I will for you because I hate that I seem to be whats stressing you out" he frowned

"You aren't stressing me out, the situation is" she said

Justin nodded and looked at her stomach and felt so bad for everything he honestly didn't mean to treat Heath so bad but he couldn't help it, put yourself in his shoes, if someone you trusted with your life and was your best friend hurt someone you loved so much in a violent way causing them pain you would feel the sadness, the betrayal, a deep sick feeling at the bottom of your stomach everytime you saw that other person. He wanted so bad to make things work for her sake but he was having a hard time doing it. Lacey was doing a good job with it he only wished he could be as strong as she was. As he sat there rubbing her stomach he noticed she had fallen to sleep. All he could do was watch her sleep, his heart was aching too much to sleep now. He wanted to talk to Heath to try to talk things out and make a way for them to be able to get along even if they have to fake it, at least when Lacey is around.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I just couldn't post a 3rd chapter last night, though it did cross my mind but I just held off till now. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! ALWAYS puts a smile on my face when I get a review :). As always R&R :D  
**

* * *

Justin waited for a while making sure she was fully asleep then he stood up as slowly as he could then checked to make sure he didn't wake her up when he moved out of the bed and was relieved to see that he didn't and he slowly made his way out of the room and walked to the room Heath and Wade were sharing and knocked on the door lightly. Wade looked at Heath and stood up and opened the door.

"I need to talk to him" Justin said walking into the room

"Cant it wait till tomorrow?" Wade asked

"No, its gotta be now" Justin said walking over to the bed where Heath slept and reached to him and shook him

"Heath, wake up we need to talk" said Justin

Heath woke up and moved his head and looked at Justin.

"What did I do now?" he asked

"Nothing, we need to talk about this though" Justin said

"About what?" Heath asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes

"all this" he said

Heath looked at him confused.

"Look, Lacey wants us to be friends, well she wants us to try anyway. She wants me to be nicer to you so I am going to try that because Lacey gets upset and its not good for the baby, I want you to know I am only doing it for Lacey" he said

"Okay" Heath said

"Yeah" Justin said the turning away walking toward the door then stopped to think about what Lacey told him about him trying hard to be accepted again and he turned to Heath and looked at him.

Heath was moving the blankets around and getting comfortable again in his bed when he looked up and saw Justin was still standing there but not only that he was actually looking at him as if he was about to kill him again.

"You still seeing your psychiatrist?" Justin asked

"Yeah, I am" he said

Justin nodded "Still making progress?"

"He says I am, I think I am, I don't get urges anymore" he said

"That might be because you cant look at her, that really hurt her tonight Heath, it upset her alot, I don't understand what she is thinking or how her mind is making her cope with all this because she wont talk about it much. But for whatever reason you being upset is hurting her, it should be the other way around and her being upset should upset you-"

"It does upset me Justin, you have no idea how much regret I have for what I did, especially now that I realized how bad it was that I hurt her" Heath said

"You have regret, she has physical and emotional pain to deal with, you know what she does when she looks herself in the mirror now?" Justin asked

Heath shook his head

"No. You don't, I do because I've seen her do it. She gets so upset she actually beats on the mirror telling herself things putting herself down, that she's worthless, that she's ugly, that she hates herself"

Heaths heart sank and he tried to fight back tears cause he knew she was dealing badly with it all but hearing about it made it worse.

"But I made a promise to her last week that I would try to work things out with you so we could all work together, you ruined it, but I am willing to try again for Laceys sake" Justin said

Heath nodded in agreement. Justin turned to Wade.

"So I think I am going to pay for another night here, just so I wont have to make her ride home in a plane, I want her to rest since she has a pretty big bump on her head" Justin said

"Okay, want us to stay too?" he asked

"You don't have to" Justin said

"we'll figure it out tomorrow" Wade said

"Justin" Heath said

"Yeah" Justin said turning around and looking at him

"I honestly don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry without sounding like a broken record, but I am sorry, I really am and I wish I could do something to show you just how sorry I really am but I dunno what I could do" Heath said

Justin shook his head and Heath sighed looking down at the blankets on his bed.

"I'll quit" he said

"What?" Justin asked

"I'll-I'll stop wrestling, I'll quit" he said

"You don't have to do that" Justin said

"It would help Lacey, I'll even move out of Tampa, Lacey will be better off, she'll feel better not having me around" he said

"That is not even true" she said walking into the room with tears in her eyes shocking every single person in the room

"Lacey, how long you been there?" Justin asked

"Long enough" she said

"Are you in pain again, is there something wrong with the baby?" he asked

"No" she said

"Why are you up?" he asked

"I woke up and you weren't there" she said

"Sorry I had to have a talk with Heath" he said

"I know, you two need to solve this, honestly, and stop this" she said

"That's why I came in here so we could find a way to work this out" Justin said

"Heath, you do not have to quit, you're fine where you are and as long as you are dealing with whatever issue you had that made you snap I'm okay with you being around, the only issue I have is that you two cant get along" she said

"Rape is unforgivable" Heath said

"I know, but you've been showing me that you want to deal with it, you chose to get help on your own, no one told you to get help you made the choice on your own. That shows you care. Justin" she said turning to him "that shows he cares, he feels so badly about what he did that he went out and got himself help. You know as much as I do and I said this the other night that no rapist" she turned back to Heath "honey I am not calling you a rapist just bear with me here okay" she said as she turned back to Justin "but a rapist doesn't feel remorse most of the time he does not care who he's hurt, what he's done, or what the consequences are" she turned back to Heath "He does, he's proved that already, its been how long now that you been seeing a psychiatrist?" She asked

"almost 2 months" he said

"I get that Lacey, but...I dunno...I feel betrayed by him I trusted him with you, I trusted him because he was my best friend, this hurts me too, I miss my best friend" Justin said frowning

"I know, which is why you both should try harder at working this out so you two can get along" she said

Justin nodded and they both kept their heads down.

"I'm tired, I'm taking this little one and going back to bed" she said rubbing her stomach

Justin smiled and put his hand on her arm to stop her and she turned to him as he leaned down and kissed her stomach

"Night little one" said Justin "Goodnight babe, I'll be in soon" he said kissing her on the forehead

"Goodnight, goodnight guys" she said

"Goodnight" Wade said

"Night" Heath said

Lacey took a step and felt the sharp quick pain again nearly sending her to the floor but Justin caught her.

"God, I wish these growing pains would stop already" she whispered

"You okay?" Justin asked

"Yeah" she said

"Here, sit" Heath said moving back in the bed as Justin guided her to sit down

"I'm okay, the baby is obviously growing" she smiled

"I cant wait till I see a baby in the ultrasound" she said rubbing her stomach "I cant wait till I see my stomach start showing signs of a baby" she said smiling even bigger

Justin smiled and sat down beside her

"Are you still going to love me when I get bigger?" she asked

"What kind of question is that? Of course I will, you could weigh 300 pounds and I'd still love you to death" he smiled kissing her on the side of her head

She smiled and looked at her stomach

"You feel anything yet?" Wade asked

"No, I read you don't feel anything till you are around your 20th week but they said you could feel little fluttering type feeling as early as the 14th week or better if you lay really still for a while" she said

Wade smiled "You look excited"

"I am!" she smiled

Wade smiled as well.

"well I'm going to bed" she said standing up and kissing Justin

"Goodnight, again" she said as she left the room

Justin stood up from Heaths bed and looked at him

"She has a point, you are trying, I respect that, this is just going to be really hard to work around what happened" he admitted

Heath nodded "I know, I don't blame you for hating me what I did was wrong, I know that"

Justin nodded not knowing what to say

"You're going to be an amazing father" Heath said with a small smile

"Thanks I hope so" Justin said

"You will be" Heath said

"I should get in there and let you guys sleep" Justin said standing up

As soon as Justin turned his back Heath quickly frowned then shook it off and looked at Justin.

"Night" Heath said

"Goodnight Jus" Wade said

"Goodnight" Justin said walking out of the room

Wade looked at Heath "You alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked

"I dunno just wanted to make sure" Wade said

Heath nodded and slowly laid back down and laid his face into this pillow and began to think about everything and teared up a little off and on till he eventually fell asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Lacey woke up early, much earlier than her usual time with a headache but it wasn't too bad like it was last night but she was feeling whiplash pretty bad and she slowly got up from the bed and left the room and went into the kitchen rubbing her neck to see what was in there since she was hungry but there was nothing she wanted in there. Heath and Wade were already awake and Heath walked out to go to the vending machine when he saw the light in the kitchen was on. He slowly walked in there and looked at her and she looked at him.

"Didn't know anyone else was awake" she said

"Yeah, Wade and I are up" Heath said

"You guys leaving?" she asked

"Not yet we were thinking about staying again too with you guys" Heath said

"You guys don't have to do that" she said looking in cabinets

"Hungry?" he asked

"I am but none of the crap they have in here sounds good at all"

"What sounds good?" he asked

"I dunno anything, I want stuff I shouldn't eat" she frowned

"Like?"

"Doughnuts, cake, pizza, burgers, scrambled eggs, cookies" she smiled

"You're pregnant its normal I guess" he smiled

"Maybe but its bad" she laughed

"Want me to get you some doughnuts?" he asked

"No its okay" she said

"No really, I was about to head out and get something anyway" Heath said

"I dunno, I just want cake" she said then laughing

"Okay so it sounds like you want something sweet" Heath said smiling

"I think so" she shrugged

"I'll go buy doughnuts" Heath said walking away

"No you don't have to Heath" she said walking out of the kitchen

"Really, I don't mind, there is a gas station over here I am sure they have some fresh ones this early in the morning, its no problem" he said walking out the door

"Oh gosh" she smiled and returning to the kitchen and poured her a glass of milk and sat at the table

Minutes had passed and Heath finally returned to the room and walked to the table setting a box down

"I got something I think you are going to really like" he said opening the box and pulling out a cookie with frosting ontop

"Oh my God that looks so good" she smiled

"Thought you might like that" he said handing it to her

"Thanks" she said taking a bite "Mmmm" she smiled

Heath smiled "Got some cream filled doughnuts with chocolate ontop"

"Oh my gosh you are my hero" she smiled looking in the box

"I'm gonna get Wade he was hungry" Heath laughed walking to the room

"I'm back"

"Its about time" Wade said walking out

"oh good morning Lace" Wade smiled

"It sure it" she smiled eating the cookie

"I can tell" Wade laughed

"Hey" she chewed then swallowed "I cant help it this baby wants food ALL the time"

"I'm just saying it looks like the cookie made you really happy" Wade smiled

"It did, its so good and chewy" she smiled

"Where is Justin?" Wade asked

"He was still asleep, I kept him up all night I didn't want to wake him" she frowned "I'm surprised you guys are already up, you guys didn't get much sleep either" she added

"Yeah we were trying to figure out what we wanted to do about today" Wade said

"Heath told me, you guys don't have to stay you can go home and rest, I'd go too but Justin is worried about me flying right now" she said

"He's right, the pressure in the planes..its hard to tell what could happen" Wade pointed out

"You're right I just really want to go home" she said

"How are you feeling today?" Wade asked

"My head hurts but not like it did last night, it my neck that hurts alot. That headache last night I felt in my eyes I thought they were seriously about to pop out of my head or something" she said

"That sounds terrible" Wade said

"It was, everything looked blurry" she said

"What did you do?" Heath asked

"I slipped on a towel and I fell I dunno really what happened after that all I know is when I woke up it hurt" she said

Justin walked out of the room and saw her sitting at the table and smiled and walked to her and kissed her ontop of her head

"Hi babe" she smiled looking up at him and he smiled and kissed her between her eyes

"Morning" he smiled and reached down to her stomach and rubbed gently with a smile

"Hungry man? We got tons of doughnuts here" Wade said

"I could eat" he said sitting down

"Baby, try this! We are so making these when we get home" she said sliding the cookie to him

Justin smiled and took a bite "Wow, those are good" he said chewing

"I know" she giggled

Heath got to box and moved it to Justin so he could chose what he wanted out of the box and began to eat.

"This isn't healthy" Wade laughed

"No but its good" she smiled reaching into the box grabbing a doughnut

Justin stood up and got himself a glass of milk and sat down and began to drink it and ate his doughnut.

As soon as they finished they stood up to had to their rooms.

"Baby, cant we just go home?" she asked

"We cant. We have to make sure things are going to be alright for you to travel" Justin said looking at her

"Yeah Lace you cant risk your health" Wade said

"I know but I want to go home" she frowned

"I know baby" Justin said

"I must be home sick or something cause I really really miss home for some reason" she said

"I wonder. Well we aren't really that far from Florida, so I wonder if I could manage to drive it" Justin said

"If we all went it could be done" Wade said

"We could rent something bigger than the car like an SUV and head home in it" Justin said

"Sounds good to me" Wade said

"I'll go change the car for an SUV" Heath said since he already had the keys and he walked out the door to leave

"Well lets go pack" Justin smiled

Lacey turned to Wade "Thanks" she said as she moved to walk into the room

Justin followed her into the room and began packing up the bags and Wade did the same packing up Heaths bag as well so they could leave as soon as he got back from getting the SUV. And they did just that as soon as Heath got back they packed up the SUV, returned the room keys and began their 6 hour drive back to Tampa. A little into the trip Lacey began to feel a little motion sick or maybe it was just nausea from being pregnant either way she was feeling it. Justin noticed this immediately and reached to her stomach and began to rub. She looked at him and frowned.

"Aww come here" he said patting on his lap telling her to lay on down if she wanted to and she unbuckled her seat belt and moved to lay down on his lap and he began to rub her stomach again

Heath looked at her and noticed she looked sick too.

"Want some water?" he asked

"No I'm okay" she said

"You hungry?" asked Heath

"You would think I wouldn't be since my stomach feels like its turning but yeah I am" she smiled

"I got Twinkies" Heath said looking into his bag and handing them back to her

"Thanks, I wonder if I can eat them though, if they'd stay down" she said raising back up

"It'd probably taste better coming up than a sandwich" Wade said

"Good point" she said "You sure you don't want these?" she asked Heath

"No I got more" he laughed

She laughed lightly and opened up the package and began to eat them and Justin handed her a bottle of water.

"I can feel myself getting fat already" she said shaking her head

"Baby, its okay" Justin said with a light laugh

"Is not" she giggled

"Trust me, it is" he smiled

"Yeah Lace, dont worry about it, enjoy your food you can work whatever you gain off later. I really dont see you gaining anything much at all" Wade said

"Thanks, I hope you're right" she smiled

"He _IS_ right" Justin said said smiling

She finished eating them and took a drink and laid back down on Justins lap and eventually fell asleep. Justin watched her sleep and placed his hand onto her stomach to protect her but found himself rubbing every once in a while with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: There is more to this I just again didn't want this "road trip" to be a LONG chapter. I sometimes have to split these chapters up to prevent them from being too long. Hope you are enjoying so far though. Things seem to be going smooth for them all which is a relief, especially for Heath and Lacey.**


	40. Chapter 40

Hours later Wade pulled into a truck stop and parked the SUV.

"Figured we could all use a break and stretch our legs a little bit" Wade said turning back to see that Lacey was fast asleep in Justins lap

"Yeah" Justin said rubbing her arm to wake her

"Mmm" she moaned pushing his hand from her

"Lace, wake up we're stopped" Justin said

"Ugh" she said opening her eyes "Oh God you shouldn't have woke me" she whined

"Why?" Justin asked

"Ugh nauseated" she moaned

"Sorry baby, maybe you need to go walk for minute" he said

"Yeah" she said raising up from his lap and getting out and going inside the building into the ladies restroom.

Heath, Wade and Justin got out of as well and walked inside going into the mens room. A couple minutes later Wade, Justin and Heath walked out and looked around not seeing her so they decided to look at the pamphlets around while they waited. A few more minutes had passed and Justin began to worry and he looked outside from the doors to see if she had went outside.

"Wade, did you lock the doors?" Justin asked

"Yeah" he said

"Then she didn't go out there" Justin said looking at the ladies bathroom entrance

"She could have but she wouldn't have been able to get inside" Wade said

"I cant go in there" Justin said setting the pamphlet he had in his hand down

"go in anyway" Heath said

"I'll go check outside" Wade said leaving to the outside

Heath looked at Justin

"Screw this, if something is wrong I need to be there" he said walking into the ladies room

"Hey!" said a lady

"Sorry" he said leaning down to check for her shoes as that lady left the restroom

"Lacey?" he asked walking through finally finding her and knocking on the door

"Baby, you okay?" he asked

She leaned over and unlocked the door and was sitting on the toilet but wasn't using it or anything she was just sitting there with tears in her eyes and he pushed the door open and looked at her.

"What is this?" he asked kneeling in front of her

She shook her head

"Are these tears because you are in pain?" he asked

"Kind of" she said looking at her phone

"W-what are you feeling?" he asked

"Cramps" she frowned

"I knew we should have stayed" he said

"No, I called my doctor, she said its completely normal and that they'd get pretty bad at times cause the baby is growing and everything is trying to expand. But I said this time it wasn't quick they were continuing cramps, she said its normal that the only time I'd need to worry is if I feel pressure" she said

"Are you?" he asked

"No" she said

"Then why do you seem so upset?" he asked rubbing her arms

"Just scares me, I don't want anything to happen to the baby" she said

"Nothing is going to happen to the baby" he said kissing her hand

"Are they really bad?" he asked

"No they feel like, I dunno I'm on my period or something" she said wiping her eyes "cant we just like wrap me up in bubble wrap or something" she said smiling

Justin smiled and laughed lightly "You're amazing, I love your sense of humor"

She looked at him and smiled

"Angel cries breaks hearts" he said frowning while wiping the rest of the tears off from her eyes

"You are the one who is amazing" she said reaching to him and hugging him

"I am just being honest" he said rubbing her back

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" he said

The two let each other go and he rubbed her leg.

"You going to be okay to go or do you need some more time?" he asked

"I'm okay" she said rubbing her nose and standing up "well, let me check one last time just to make sure" she said

"Okay take as much time as you need I'll be out there waiting" he said leaving

"You find her?" Wade asked

"Yeah she's in there, stomach is hurting her" he said

"Bad?" he asked

"She called her doctor, she told her its normal. I think getting assured she was okay calmed her, I could tell she was crying harder before I went in there" he said

Wade nodded "This is her first baby I don't blame her for being worried, she probably will be like that till she gets further along"

"Yeah I know, she's terrified, I feel bad for her" said Justin

"Lacey's strong" Wade said

"She is, she really is" smiled Justin

After a short moment she finally walked out and to them.

"You okay now?" Justin asked rubbing her back

"Yeah" she said

"okay" Justin said as he put his arm around her as they walked outside and to the SUV and Wade unlocked the doors

"Oh man I can take over driving for a while" Justin said turning to Wade

"Its okay I got it" Wade said

"No really you drive all the time let me take over for a little while" Justin insisted

"Okay" Wade said handing him the keys

"Just if you start noticing anything about her let me know, please?" he said

"I will" Wade assured him as he got into the backseat with Lacey and worried about how Justin and Heath were going to do sitting in front together

Lacey laid her head over onto the window and closed her eyes to try to relax herself. Heath finally returned and got inside closing the door.

"Here Lace" Heath said handing her back an Minute Maid Orange Juice he grabbed while at the vending machines.

She lifted her head and looked at what he had and got it.

"Thanks Heath" she said as she opened it and began to drink it

"I figured since you were nauseated that would help since you aren't really eating anything but it would help keep you hydrated and make you feel like you ate something" he said

"You could be right" she smiled as she took another sip

"Want this?" he asked Justin showing him a Coke

"Thanks" he said taking it and opening it

"Here man" Wade said handing Wade a coke as well

"Thanks Heath" he said taking it

"I got pretzels and crackers if you want some of those Lace, and got some other stuff, you guys want any?" he asked looking at Justin and Wade

"No I'm good thanks" Justin said as he began to drive

"I'm alright too" Wade said

Lacey laid her head back onto the window, Wade glanced over to her and reached back to his bag in the back and opened it up pulling a sweater out of it and laying it onto his lap and reaching to Lacey and tapping her arm getting her attention and she looked at him as he patted the sweater he had rolled up on his lap allowing her to lay back down if she wanted to, which she did and she laid on her side and closed her eyes and was asleep rather quickly.


	41. Chapter 41

Lacey had awaken an hour later and raised up off Wades lap. It took an additional 2 hours before they were finally back home in Tampa. By this time she had been stricken with a rather unbearable nauseated feeling. Justin pulled into the driveway and parked the SUV and turned back to look at Lacey who was laying against the door doing her best to keep everything she had eaten down in her stomach. Justin frowned and reached back to her.

"You good sweetheart?" he asked

"I don't think I like being pregnant anymore" she said tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry babe" he said rubbing her leg

"Does your stomach hurt or are you just nauseated?" Wade asked

"Just nauseated" she said

"Probably the drive, motion sickness" Heath said

"Plane didn't do it to me" she said

"Might be because most of the time they are shorter like 2-3 hours, this drive was almost 7 hours long" Wade pointed out

"I think the baby just hates me already" she said rubbing her stomach and smiling "poor thing, probably in there thinking "Stop moving around so much and eat some bananas!" mommy is sorry little one" she said looking at her stomach

"The baby doesn't hate you, its going to love you" Justin said smiling

"I hope so cause I love he or she so much already" she said rubbing her stomach "I wish we could know what the baby is already, I don't like saying "It" its why I try saying "the baby" instead" she frowned

Wade smiled

"We'll know soon enough" Justin said smiling as he opened the door and got out

She moved off the door and opened the door and got out and closed the door and started to feel dizzy which made the nausea worse and she whined

"You okay?" Heath asked closing his door and looking at her since she was on his side of the car and caught her as soon as she began to get wobbly.

"Justin!" Heath said as he held onto her

Justin moved from the back since he was opening the back door of the SUV to get their things out and looked at them while walking to them.

"I'm fine I shouldn't have got out so fast" she whispered

"Will you unlock the house?" Justin said giving Heath his keys

"Yeah" he said taking them as Justin took Lacey and picked her up

Heath and Justin began walking to the door and Heath unlocked the door and opened it and moved back to let them go inside and Justin took her to the couch and laid her down and grabs a blanket from the back of the couch and spreads it out laying it over her.

"I'll be right back" Justin said kissing her cheek and walking back outside

Heath handed Justin back his keys

"Thanks" Justin said as he took the keys and put them in his pocket and grabbed the bags, Wade grabbing the others and closing the door heading inside. Heath grabbed her purse since she had forgotten it in the car and walked into the house sitting it on the table in front of her.

"Guys hungry?" Justin asked "My treat" he added

"Uh sure" Wade said

"Do you feel like you can eat baby?" Justin asked walking over to her and sitting on the edge of the couch placing his hand onto her stomach and rubbing over the blanket

"I dunno maybe" she said

"You want a milkshake?" he asked

She looked at him and smiled

"Ah! I knew you'd love that idea" he smirked

"You know me so well that's why" she giggled

"I do!" he smiled and kissed her on the forehead as he stood up

"You guys want White Castle?" Justin asked

"Sounds good to me" Wade said

"Yeah" Heath replied

"Too bad they don't deliver" Justin said

"We can go get it" Heath said

"Oh I forgot a bag, be back" Justin said leaving

Wade followed him out cause he wanted to suggest something to him.

"I was thinking maybe we should test Heath, leave him with her and see if anything happens" Wade said

Justin shot him a look "Are you freaking crazy?" he asked

"No I am being serious, this could prove if Heath is doing better or not" Wade suggested

Justin looked at the ground then at the door through the car

"I cant do that to her, she's scared to be alone with him" he said

"I know but you wanted proof he's getting better, this is the best chance" said Wade

"Still I don't want to do that, if he does it to her again I couldn't live with myself for leaving her alone with him knowing it could happen" he said

"We'll leave her phone with her she can call you" he said

"She had her phone last time, he knocked it from her hand" Justin pointed out

"Oh" Wade said

"Yeah" Justin said

"I think I left them alone together long enough though" he said

While Wade and Justin were outside talking Lacey began to feel a horrible sick feeling in her stomach and began to whine.

"Lace you okay? Need me to get Justin?" he asked standing up

She shook her head no and raised up throwing the blankets off her while getting up heading to the bathroom but turned around and ran the opposite direction toward the kitchen sink since it was closer and made it halfway but couldn't hold it in any longer and she purged into her hand as it fell onto the floor.

"Aww Lace" Heath said frowning

She began to tear up "I'm sorry" she whispered

"No Its okay, understandable you said your stomach was sick" Heath said walking to her and going into the kitchen grabbing a couple kitchen towels and handing one to her to clean herself up.

"embarrassing" she said

"Don't worry about it" Heath said throwing the towel ontop of what as on the floor

She felt it begin to come up again and leaned down and threw up once more

"ugh gawd!" she cried out

Justin heard this as he was walking into the house and the worst feeling came upon him as he ran inside and looked around finding her bent over and Heath holding a towel to her face as he looked up at him.

"She needs to rest" Heath said

"I need a shower" she sniffed as she took the towel and cleaning her hair off

"I feel better now" she said frowning

"I'd think so" Heath smiled

"I am so sorry" she said wiping her eyes

"You have no reason to be sorry" Heath said

"You're okay though?" Justin asked

"Yeah I am now, obviously that's what I needed, but I hate that, its so gross" she said

"As long as you are okay" Justin said

"I am, I'm going to take a shower" she said turning away and going into the bedroom to get clothes.

"I'll clean this up for you" Heath said

"Its okay I can get it" Justin said

"its fine, I don't mind helping you out man" he said

"The um, the hand held cleaner is back there" Justin said pointing to the backroom and began to think Wade might be right and he turned to him as Heath walked away and nodded even though he felt terrible doing it and he walked to their bedroom finding Lacey heading to the shower and she stopped to look at him

"You okay, seriously?" he asked

"I'm fine, I feel totally better now" she smiled

"Okay...I hate to do this to you Lacey, I do, but Wade suggested we try to leave you alone with Heath while he and I get the food" he frowned

"Okay, I'll be fine" she said as a fear overcame her body

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah by time I get out of the shower I am sure you guys will be back anyway" she said

"Okay, I'm sorry" he frowned

"No I get it, is a test" she said

"How did you know?" Justin asked

She shrugged "I think I would do the same thing if I were you"

Justin smiled "Keep your phone with you, where is it?" he asked

"My purse in the living room" she said

"I'll get it, keep the bathroom door locked" he said leaving and grabbing her phone and going back in and giving it to her

"I'll be back soon" he said

"Okay, you don't want to kiss me right now" she laughed

"I actually do, I don't care if you threw up in your hair" he smiled

"That's gross" she smiled

"I love you" he said walking to her and kissing her on the forehead and looked at her

"you're the sweetest thing ever" she smiled

Justin smiled and winked at her

"Be back" he said as he turned and walked out the door and Lacey went into the bathroom and locked it and began her shower.

Justin returned in the living room as Heath was cleaning the floor.

"Thanks man" Justin said

"Welcome" Heath said as he continued to clean

"Wade and I are going to go grab the stuff and we'll be back in a bit" Justin said

Heath turned off the cleaner and nodded.

"Okay" he said confused Justin actually trusted him alone with her.

Justin nodded "okay, be back" he said leaving with Wade

Heath turned the cleaner back on and continued to clean till he felt it was completely done and put it all away and sat down on the couch.


	42. Chapter 42

After a few minutes Lacey finished her shower and got out, got dressed and dried her hair and pulled it back and grabbed her phone putting it into her pocket and walking back into the living room to see if Justin and Wade were back yet. Heath looked up at her as she looked around the room.

"They're not back yet?" she asked

"Not yet, they should be back soon" he said looking down

She nodded and an intense fear took over her body and she slowly walked to the chair and sat down. Heath watched her as she did and looked down sadly at the floor.

"I'm not going to hurt you again, I promise" he said

She nodded her head lightly.

"You feeling better still?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"Good, worried about you" he said

"I'm okay, everything that is happening is normal" she said nodding her head

"Yeah, I just worry, I care alot about you and Justin, just want things okay for you guys" he said

"They are" she smiled lightly

"I'm sorry Lacey" he said rubbing his face

"Why?" she asked

"Because" he said sighing lightly

"Why Heath?" she said getting a little scared thinking he is about to snap again

"I just...if I didn't do that to you, you wouldn't have to worry if the baby was mine or not" he said

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard as the feeling of fear changed over to sadness and another sick feeling because that thought was there in the back of her mind before but now since he said it the thought is in front of her mind.

"Sorry" he whispered

"The baby" she swallowed "mmm" she said rubbing her head

"I'm sorry, oh my God are you okay?" he asked standing up

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said looking to the side of the room and her breathing began to heavy a little

"oh God" he said as his heart broke cause he knew he had just upset her "I'm so so sorry" he said

"Its okay Heath, you are right, I know that possibility is there" she said tearing up

"Oh God, I need to learn to keep my mouth shut" he said sitting down and running his hand through his hair

"Its okay" she whispered "I need...some air" she said standing up and walking outside to the backyard

"Oh my God" Heath said thinking he should just leave instead he chose to finish his conversation with her and headed outside

"Sorry Lacey, I am" he said walking to her

"Heath, please" she whispered

"No I just want you to know that I hope the baby is Justins you both would be great parents" he said even though it hurt him to say it but deep down he did hope for it, for them, he just wanted them both to be happy. But if it did turn out to be his baby he wanted to be involved somehow but he didn't want to interfere between them. So he really did hope the baby was Justins.

"Me too" she said leaning over putting her hands onto the table

"Are you okay?" he asked

She shook her head no

"Whats wrong?" he asked as his heart sank thinking he caused her stress that hurt the baby

"I dunno" she whispered

Heath slowly put his arm around her

"Are you passing out?" he asked

"I'm dizzy" she said lightly

"I'm-I'm going to carry you inside okay?" he asked

She slowly nodded her head and raised up slowly and he picked her up and carried her inside laying her down on the couch and walking into the spare bathroom getting a cold wet washcloth and laying it onto her head.

"You okay now?" he asked

"I think so" she said

"Is this normal?" he asked

"Yeah I got up too fast" she said

"I'll get you some water" he said leaving and going into the kitchen grabbing a glass and began to make her a cup of ice water.

Wade and Justin returned home and walked inside carrying the food and they both looked at Lacey.

"You okay?" Justin asked

She nodded "a little dizzy" she said with a frown

Wade took the bags from Justin and headed the kitchen and saw Heath.

"What happened?" he asked

Heath looked at him and shook his head.

"You okay though?" Justin asked

"Yeah its going away" she said

"What caused this?"

"I stood up too fast" she said

"Why?" Justin asked fearing the worse

"I was going outside to get some fresh air and I felt hot so I went outside" she said lieing for Heath which he heard

"Here is your water" Heath said walking to them

"Thanks" she said reaching to the water and getting it and drinking it

"But nothing happened right?" Justin asked

She shook her head no and Heath knew what he was referring to.

"You...you didn't trust me with her huh?" he asked

"No, but I can see that I might can be able to if I ever need to leave again" Justin said walking away to get her food

Heath looked at Lacey with sad eyes and she knew that look and she frowned too and Heath shook his head no and turned to Justin. He couldn't stand the thought of lieing to him.

"Justin, no I'm an asshole. She got dizzy because of me, I stressed her out" he said

Justin turned to him and felt himself getting angry

"What did you do?" he asked

"I started talking about the baby, I told her I hope the baby is yours, I really do you guys are going to be awesome parents. I cant keep my mouth shut I've never been able to, and I am an ass for ever bringing it up either one of you, that baby is yours we all know it" Heath said

"Yeah the baby is mine" he said anger in his eyes

"I should leave" Heath said walking to the door

Lacey frowned and Justin saw this.

"No Heath, you don't have to, you took care of her, who knows what could have happened if she passed out or starting having pains or something" Justin said stopping him

"Yeah but I don't deserve to be around you guys, you guys were nice enough to give me a chance and I keep blowing it" he said

"I'm asking you to stay, does that sound like you blew it?" Justin asked trying to make it work with him still

"Yes"

"No, get in here and eat" Justin said walking to Lacey

"I'm sorry" Heath said

"I know you are" Justin said leaning over to Lacey and smiling and she smiled back at him

"You hungry still?" he asked

"Duh" she giggled

"You okay to stand up?" he asked

"Yeah if I do it slowly, the doctor told me I need to get up slow when I sit or lay" she said slowly raising up as Justin moved back to give her some room, after sitting for a couple seconds she slowly stood up and looked at him.

"Good?" he asked

"Yeah" she said as they walked into the kitchen together sitting at the table.

"Sorry" Heath whispered

"Stop apologizing, its fine" she said

"I cant stop I feel like I should say it to you guys all the time" he said

"Well you don't have to anymore" Justin said

"But we do understand why you feel you should say it" she said

"Yeah, and we understand you are sorry" Justin said

"I know I cant ask for forgiveness, because what I did was unforgivable, I just cant even begin to express how thankful to you guys I am that you have been able to still talk to me or even have me over, or be near me at all. I know we aren't best friends anymore but I am grateful that you have accepted me" Heath said

"You're human" Justin said

"And you're proving to us you are desperately tr-" she stopped and looked down

"What happened?" Justin asked

She remained silent as she looked down at her stomach

"Lacey?" Wade asked

She wrinkled her forehead and looked up at them

"What happened?" Justin again asked

"Nothing, I just felt like I was going to throw up again for some reason and my stomach doesn't even hurt anymore" she said shaking her head

"Cause you're hungry" Wade said

"Maybe" she said

"Here" Justin said handing her a milkshake and she immediately took a sip

"Oh God that's so good" she smiled "baby is all exited I can tell even though I cant feel it, I wish I could feel already though" she smiled taking another sip

Justin smiled "It will probably start to happen real quick before you know it you're going to showing the signs of that beautiful miracle"

She smiled and looked at Justin while sipping on her shake as Justin sat a thing of chicken rings in front of her.

"Mmm" she said looking at them while she sipped

Wade laughed "Well we know how we can make her happy just hand her food"

"Are you calling me fat?" she asked

"Not at all" Wade said

"Good, you better not" she giggled

Everyone grabbed what they wanted and began to eat and the mood was lightened a little bit by pleasant conversation. Lacey began to feel a light pressure feeling in her stomach and she shifted in her seat a little and grabbed her shake and sipped on it concentrating on the feeling to see if it will go away.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I am trying to figure out where and how to end this story, I said I was going to let it get as long as "Sealed With A Fist" has been (thats about to end though) but its slowly getting there. You guys keep making me want to write more for it! :D Thanks again!**

* * *

They had finished eating and she sat her cup down and rubbed her stomach and they were all enjoying their conversation the guys were deep in. Justin noticed she had become very quiet however and he looked over at her realizing her breathing was different like she was scared.

"Babe?" he asked

She slowly lifted her head up to look at him and he could now see tears in her eyes waiting to fall

"What?" he questioned

"I feel pressure" she said as those tears that threatened to fall finally did

Justin stood up and his heart began to pound hard, he knew everyone in the room had to probably hear it too.

"We should go see a doctor" Justin said trying to remain calm but on the inside his heart felt like it was about to explode in fear

Justin scooped her up in his arms and Heath and Wade stood up and they all left the house and Heath locked the door for them and they all got into the SUV and Wade drove and tried to drive as fast as he could trying not to get pulled over at the same time.

"Is it bad?" Justin asked his heart breaking seeing her tearful in fear

"Not really, its light but I don't like it" she said

"We're almost there" Wade said

"Why me?" she said putting her hand on her stomach "I didn't mean what I said a while ago" she said as she began to cry "I didn't mean it when I said I didn't like being pregnant anymore, I love it. Please be okay little one, please, mommy is so sorry she's hurt you" she sobbed

"Don't" Justin said beginning to cry himself but tried to hold back as he placed a kissed on the side of her head "Don't blame yourself, this baby is going to be fine, I know it" he said rubbing her stomach too

"Are you feeling pain?" he asked

"No" she said

Moments later Wade pulled into the parking lot letting them out at the door and Justin rushed her inside.

"This is all my fault" Heath said

"No" Wade said

"Yes, if I would have just kept my mouth shut she wouldn't have gotten so stressed out a while ago and this would have never happened" he said

"She's been sick all day" Wade pointed out as he parked the SUV

"Yeah but she probably would have been fine if I didn't say anything" Heath said getting out

Wade sighed and got out as well and they both walked inside sitting down in the waiting room.

The doctor did a complete exam after asking questions.

"Everything looks great with the baby" the doctor said "Since the pressure is light it could be the growing of the baby and everything trying to expand and stretch to accommodate the baby" he said "I am however concerned with your blood pressure, its a little high, I want to keep you here a while to monitor it and see if it will go down" he added

"But the baby, its okay right?" she asked

"Yeah the heartbeat is showing normal"

"I wish I could hear it" she frowned

"Soon" the doctor assured her with a smile

"The doctors are going to get so sick of me coming in here" she said shaking her head

"Not at all" the doctor smiled "You are doing what normal women when they become pregnant with their first child does, its always the best to be safe than sorry" the doctor said "Don't ever feel like you come in too much, you could come in every single day and it would be fine. It shows you are going to be a great mother because you care so much for your child that you want to make sure everything is going smooth for him or her and to be honest you may be in and out of here alot till you are at least 20 weeks or when you start feeling the baby. We see a few first time mothers in on a weekly basis during their first trimester"

"Yeah, and you fell last night baby, you just never know" Justin said rubbing her head

"He's right" The doctor said

"I'm so scared" she said frowning

"You're going to be just fine I can assure you, you are doing all the right things" the doctor smiled

"Thanks" she smiled lightly

"Try to relax a little, knowing the little one is safe you can finally try to relax, lets get that blood pressure down huh?" he sat patting her shoulder as he got up

"Yeah" she smiled a little

"I'll be back" Justin said kissing her head and leaving with the doctor "Everything is for sure fine right?" Justin questioned

"Absolutely" The doctor said "I will check the baby again as soon as her blood pressure goes down, we need to get it down and not get any higher though" he said

"Okay" Justin said

"Just keep her relaxed she'll be fine" he said

"I will, thanks" he said as the doctor walked off and he turned and looked at her room door and walked through the hallway to the waiting room

"You okay Jus?" Wade asked noticing he looked a little drained

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said looking around the room

"What happened?" Wade asked thinking something bad happened

"Everything is fine, the baby is fine" he said

"Whats the matter, you seem kind of...out of it?" Wade asked

"I'm just worried for her, they say its normal she keeps feeling these things but I cant help but wonder if something else is going on they aren't seeing" Justin said

"They got some pretty good doctors here, if they missed something they would have caught it by now" Wade assured him

"What makes you think that Jus?" Heath asked

"I don't know" Justin frowned

"Its your guys first baby, you have every right to be worried" Heath said

"I know I just, I know she's so scared and so worried, her blood pressure is high they are going to keep her here a while till it goes down if you guys want to go ahead and go-"

"we're not going anywhere" Wade said

"You wanna come back there with us? Maybe we could all make her laugh, the doctor said to keep her relaxed maybe if we make her laugh a little it'd help" he said

"I shouldn't, me being back there might stress her out" Heath said

"The situation stresses her out" Justin said

"I don't want to upset her" Heath said

"You cant stay out here yourself" Justin said

"Yeah I can" Heath said

"Just come on" Justin said

Heath sighed and they both stood up and walked with Justin through the hallway and into the room where Lacey was laying in the bed playing with the pulse monitor on her finger and she looked at them and smiled lightly.

"Hey Lace, how you feeling?" Wade asked

"Good, pressure is gone" she said smiling

"That's great" Wade said sitting down on a chair and so did Heath as Justin took a seat next to her bed in another chair

"Are you comfortable?" Justin asked

"Yeah" she said as she began to spin her engagement ring around her finger trying to distract her thoughts

Justin looked at the monitor and then at her then reached to her stomach and rubbed smiling.

An hour had passed and the doctor came back inside checking her monitors.

"That's what I like to see, blood pressure is elevated" said the doctor as he began to get the ultrasound machine ready to check the baby again.

"We'll be outside" Wade said standing up

"You guys can stay if you want, you can see the baby" she smiled

"Its actually pretty cool to see" Justin said smiling

"Are you comfortable with us staying in the room?" Wade asked

"I don't mind, I'm excited I wish I could let everyone see it even if I don't know them" she smiled

"Alright, we'll stay" Wade said as they both stood behind Justin

The doctor squeezed the bottle of lotion onto her stomach and began to look at her stomach finding the baby. Heath smiled lightly as he watched the monitor.

"There it is" said the doctor as he looked over everything

"Still looking good and everything is normal" the doctor said as he continued to look

"Wow, that is amazing" Wade said smiling as he watched the screen

Justin got her hand and held it rubbing with his thumb smiling.

"My little angel" Justin said

Heath looked down at the floor then back up at the monitor then turned to the side and walked out of the room. Justin turned and saw that it was Heath who left and shook his head and looked back at the monitor. Lacey let out a small sigh and looked down at her stomach as her monitor beeped once. The doctor pulled the camera off her stomach and looked up at her monitor as soon as it went off and so did Justin who returned his attention back to her then at the doctor.

"Everything okay?" Justin asked as his heart began to beat hard again

"Her blood pressure is going up again" the doctor said putting the camera up and wiping off her stomach

"Be back" Wade said leaving the room to find Heath

"Baby, please relax" Justin frowned rubbing her stomach with his finger tips

"I'll be back in a moment" said the doctor leaving the room

"I'm not letting him back in here" Justin said referring to Heath

"He's upset" she whispered

"He has no reason to be upset, this baby, is _our_ baby" Justin said getting tears in his eyes as the whole thing began getting to him now. He was worried for her, he was worried for the baby all this stress she is under cant be good for the little one at all.

"Its my baby" Justin whispered

"I know" she whispered shakily in return tearing up herself

Justin sniffed and left the room since he didn't want to cry in font of her but knew he was about to.

"Justin!" she said as he left and she began to cry fearing that he was angry with her.

Moments later Wade returned to the room and looked at the sobbing Lacey.

"What happened Lace? Where is Justin?" He asked

"He left me" she cried

"Lacey, please calm down, please relax" Wade said walking to her and putting his arms around her worried

"Think of the baby, this isn't good for the baby" he said rubbing her head

"I think he's mad at me" she sobbed

"He has no reason to be mad" Wade said

"yeah he does...the baby could be Heaths, he has every reason to be angry" she said

"Not at you he don't, not at the baby, he's not mad at you he's mad at the situation Lacey, he's so excited for this baby. Backstage he is always talking about wanting to paint the room and get things ready for the baby and wanting to go out to buy things" Wade assured her

Those words began to calm her slightly as he continued to rub her head.

"Shhh its okay" he whispered

"He just left though, he said nothing he just left, he was upset he had tears in his eyes" she said sniffing then shifting around on the bed

"Oh my God" she whispered

"What?" Wade asked taking his arms from being around her

"Oh my God" she said putting her hand on her stomach as he put his hand on her shoulder

"Oh God, the pressure is back" she whined

"I'll get your doctor" Wade said leaving the room and got him to go back inside

Wade grabbed his phone and quickly texted Heath.

"**Find Justin! Tell him Lacey needs him NOW!**" he said in the text then returning to the room so Lacey would have someone till Justin got there


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, here is a new chapter. As always please R&R :)**

* * *

Heath felt his phone vibrate and he looked at the message, the amount of desperation alone in the text message made Heath uncomfortable and he stood up and began looking around the hospital for him.

"Oh God please" she begged fearing the worst as the doctor looked at the baby again

"We need to get you relaxed the babys heart isn't beating like it was before" the doctor said leaving the room to get her a medication to help relax her that would be safe for her

"No no no please no" she begged crying

"Lacey the doctor said you need to remain calm if we can get you calm the baby will be fine" Wade said trying to help her to relax

"My baby" she whimpered

"I know everything is going to be fine, this is Justins baby, Justin is so strong, so is his baby" Wade said

The doctor returned and injected the medication into her IV and grabbed the camera and began to look at the baby again to watch the heart.

Heath walked through the hallway finally finding him in the vending machine area and stood at the door.

"Wade texted me, Lacey needs you" heath said

"okay" Justin whispered keeping his back to Heath as he wiped off his eyes

Heath looked down and frowned knowing he was upset and he turned and walked away back into the waiting room. Justin slowly turned to make sure Heath was gone and left stopping into the mens room running water over his face before he returned back to Laceys room. The second he walked inside his heart dropped into his stomach when he realized that it was actually worse than he took it.

"Oh God, Lacey, oh my God I'm so sorry I didn't mean to leave" Justin said walking to her side

"this is all your fault" she cried

"I'm-" his heart sank deeper into his stomach and he closed his eyes realizing she was in no position to argue and really he didn't want to, he knew she was right.

"You're right, it is my fault" Justin whispered

"No no no I'm sorry I didn't mean that" she said grabbing his hand holding tightly as her mind came back to reality

Justin began to cry and he looked at the doctor

"Is the baby okay?" he asked

"hearts not beating very well" the doctor said

"Oh God" he whispered as he laid his head on her shoulder and began to cry lightly but he was trying to hold back and stay strong for her but he feels like his life is over, feeling he was about to lose the love of his love and their child all in one day.

Wade left the room and rubbed his face and walked into the waiting room sitting beside Heath.

"What happened?" Heath asked

"It...it doesn't look good" Wade sighed

"What?" Heath asked loudly

"She was upset when I went back in there then started feeling pressure again" Wade said

"Oh God" Heath said putting his hands to his face

After a few minutes Lacey began to slowly calm down and she stared at the monitor then looked down at her stomach.

"Be strong baby, mommy loves you" she whispered

Justin lifted his head up and looked at her and then her stomach and he placed his hand onto her stomach and rubbed lightly but not in the doctors way

"Love you little one, you're daddys little angel" he said

"You guys have magic touch and voices" said the doctor as he looked at them "its improving"

Justin couldn't help but smile as tears fell from his eyes

"My angel!" he said louder

"I don't feel pressure anymore" she whispered

"That's a great sign" the doctor said as he continued to watch then looked at her monitors

"_Your_ pressure is going down as well" he said returning his attention to the monitor

"Baby I am sorry for what I said to you" she said frowning "its not your fault at all I was just upset, I was so scared" she said

"Its okay Lace, its alright" he said standing up and wrapping his arms around her

"its okay" he whispered into her ear

"No its not, I shouldn't have said that, that was so mean of me" she frowned

"Baby, I understand your mind was on the baby" he said lifting his head to look at her "I love you Lacey Bear"

"Awww" she giggled as he kissed her between the eyes then turned to the doctor

"Is everything okay?" Justin asked

"Everything looks perfect now" smiled the doctor "I am going to run a few tests to see if there is any danger but honestly I think you are healthy and the baby is healthy the amount of stress you may have had today could have made your blood pressure high and everything tense up" said the doctor

"We made a 7 hour drive home today" Justin said

"That could have played a big part in it especially if you barely stopped and walked much if you ever make a drive like that, stop at least every half hour or an hour at least and walk around for 5-10 minutes it will help alot" the doctor said

"Okay" she said

"I'm going to go put in a few orders for some tests and we'll come back and get you in just a minute" said the doctor as he stood up leaving the room

"I'm not leaving this room again, I'm so sorry baby I didn't mean to leave before like I did, I am such an ass" he frowned

"No you aren't, I thought you were mad at me" she said tearing up

'No baby, not at all, I just...I-" he stumbled over his words

"You what baby?" she asked rubbing his shoulder

"I was..sad" he said looking down

"Why?"

"Because...I want this baby to be mine more than anything, my heart tells me this _is_ my baby" he said

"This _is_ your baby" she whispered

"I know" he said frowning

"I want to hate Heath so bad for what he's done, but I cant hate him, I still love him or something, we were best friends I care for him but if he hadn't raped me we would know for sure this baby was yours but no he had to go and rape me then a few weeks later I HAD to find out I was pregnant, and 5 weeks along for that matter putting the time frame too close" she said tearing up

Justin looked at the monitors and rubbed her stomach

"Shh, its okay baby, everything is fine, we are fine, this baby is going to have a great life regardless, we are going to love this little one unconditionally" Justin said trying to ease her stress.

"I think I'm going to be sick" she whispered

"Okay" Justin said standing up and getting a bucket from the counter and handing it to her

She slowly raised up and gagged then did it again and purged and she whimpered

"Do you hurt at all?" he asked rubbing her back lightly

"No" she whispered "Just nauseated I hate this part" she frowned while trying to avoid throwing up anymore.

The doctor walked in and looked at them.

"We are ready when you are" said the doctor. She nodded and handed the bucket to Justin who put it back on the counter.

"We'll be about 20 minutes" said the doctor who began to wheel her out in the bed out of the room

Justin looked around the room and sighed lightly and walked out going into the waiting room.

"You okay man?" Wade asked seeing how much more drained he clearly looked

"What happened?" Heath asked

Justin sighed and sat down and rubbed his face

"Justin?" Wade said his eyes widened

"The pressure went away again her blood pressure went back down and the doctor is still saying she's fine"

"But?" Wade asked

"I'm really worried" he frowned

"She'll be fine man" Wade said patting his back

"I hope so, they took her for some tests" he said leaning over

"scared for her, they say everything she is having like the nausea, dizziness and all that is normal but I dunno it just seems like alot on her" he whispered while rubbing his face

"she's going to be fine and so is the baby" Wade said patting his back again

"Man you need to relax, you're going to end up in the bed next to her" Wade said worried about him

"I'm fine" Justin said looking at the floor

"doesn't seem like it" Wade said

Justin sighed and looked at Heath "why did you leave like you did a while ago?"

Heath looked at him with sad eyes "I don't know"

"I think it bothered her, I dunno why but it did" he said

"Sorry" Heath said lightly

"No, I shouldn't say anything I did the same thing to her earlier" he sighed "God, I'm an ass" he added

"No you aren't" Heath said

"No, I think she is right, it really is my fault" he said

"No, nothing is your fault Justin, you are doing all the right things. Everything the best you can, you both are. You guys are amazing both very strong, the strongest I've ever seen of any couple in my life" Heath said

Justin looked at the chair directly in front of him and wanted to say something to Heath to thank him for saying that but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to say it his heart was aching in fear for Lacey and their unborn child. Justin looked as if his life was slowly being taken from him which worried Wade and Heath, he just wasn't Justin at the moment.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Made a mistake in my note in chapter 43 I meant to say "I said I wasn't going to let it get as long as "Sealed With A Fist" has bee n". Anyway here is the next chapter, please read and review. Thanks to all my readers!**

* * *

Justin sighed and rubbed his face again

"I need to get back in there I want to be there when she gets back" Justin said as he stood up

"Okay man" Wade said

Justin walked off practically dragging his feet and was obviously really emotionally drained. Heath and Wade both looked at each other with worried looks upon their faces. They knew Justin was worried, clearly worried sick, this situation seemed to be taking its toll on him tonight. They couldn't help but get worried for Justin as much as they were worried for Lacey and the baby. Justin returned to the room and walked inside looking around the empty room. He walked to the chair and sat down and just stared at the floor in front of him where the bed was suppose to be.

A few minutes had passed and a nurse finally brought Lacey back into the room and began to hook her monitors back up.

"Okay we'll let you know as soon as the results all come back" the nurse said then leaving the room

Justin looked at her and took her hand and pulled it to his lips and kissed it then rubbed it while looking at her.

"Are you okay? Did anything hurt?" he asked

"No, I'm okay" she said holding onto his hand

"You look tired" she lightly said

"I'm not tired" he smiled "just worried" he said putting his hand he was rubbing her hand with onto her stomach and began to rub in circles.

"I know I'm sorry baby" she said

"don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong baby, nothing at all" he said smiling

"I'm worried about you" she said

"You don't have to worry about me" he said

"Yes I do you're going to be my husband. You say you aren't tired? But you sure do look it" she said with a frown

"Well I am a little tired but I am mainly just worried about the two of you" Justin said

"You should lay your head down and rest a little" she said

"There's no rest for the wicked" he said smiling

"Wicked? What?" she giggled

Justin smiled bigger cause she giggled and it was just the cutest thing to him seeing her laugh he knew she wasn't in pain or anything which helped him to relax.

"I love you Lace, with all my heart" he said

She smiled "I love you too baby"

"C'mere" she said reaching to him and he stood up and wrapped his arms around her embracing her in a tight hug but not enough that it would hurt her he just hugged her like he hadn't seen her in years or something

"Aww" she giggled

Justin let out a light laugh "I love when you giggle"

"I love when you make me giggle" she smiled "you do it all the time" she added

Justin moved his body back and looked at her smiling and sat back down on the chair where they waited for the doctor to come back which took an additional half hour.

"Tests came back normal, you can all breathe a sigh of relief things are still going along well" the doctor said with a smile

"Thank God" Justin said

"I want to keep her over night so we can keep an eye on her blood pressure through the night it would be best to be safe and once we see things are okay we'll let you go home in the morning" said the doctor

"okay" Justin said rubbing her stomach

"I'll get the room ready and we'll get you upstairs so you can get some rest" the doctor said while leaving the room

"I better run out the waiting room and tell them so they can go home and get some sleep" Justin said

"Okay babe" she smiled

"You going to be okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'll be fine" she said

"Sure?" he asked scared to leave her again

"Baby, I promise we're fine" she smiled

"Okay I'll be quick" he said leaving the room and walking at a fast pace through the hallway out into the waiting room to Heath and Wade

"Something happen?" Wade asked

"No I just want to be quick" Justin said

"Oh good" Wade said

"You should relax Justin, Lacey needs you, but she needs you in one piece too she cant have you laying in the bed next to her from having a heart attack or something. You seriously look like you're about to have a stroke or something" Heath said concerned

"I'm fine" Justin said

"Heath is right Justin you really look like you're on edge" Wade said

"I'm fine, now that I know Lacey and the baby are fine too I'm fine. They are keeping her for the night so you guys can go ahead and head home if you want" Justin said

"Okay we'll be back in the morning but if she gets released before we get here call us" Wade said

"I will, thanks for everything" he said

"You're welcome" Wade replied

"Bye" Justin said as he began walking fast back to her room again

"Worried about him" Heath said

"Me too man" Wade said as he stood up and they both left the hospital

Lacey looked at Justin and smiled as he walked into the room and Justin smiled and walked to her and kissed her stomach.

"Little angel" he smiled

"You're amazing" she said rubbing his head

Justin looked at her and smiled "You're amazing, love"

The doctor walked in moments later.

"Alright lets get you to your room" the doctor said in a cheery voice as he and a nurse began to unhook the monitors that needed to be unhooked to take with her to the floor

As soon as they finished they began to wheel her down the hallway and into the elevators and up to a room, Justin staying close by her side the entire time. As soon as they finished hooking her up and making sure she was comfortable for the night the nurse pulled out a bed from the couch and made it up so Justin could stay in the room with her through the night and be comfortable then she left the room.

"Would you be- um" she said

"Hmm?" he looked at her curiously

"uncomfortable if you laid here with me?" she asked in a shy way

He couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked just now when he asked that the way she did.

"Baby we could sleep on a bed of nails and I'd be okay with it because you'd be there with me" he said smiling

"Aww I love you" she smiled

"I love _you_!" he said

"I just want you to be comfortable and I know its not big but there should be enough room for the both of us" she said

"Of course I'll sleep with you babe" he said

She slowly moved over to give him room and he crawled into the bed next to her wrapping his arms around her as they both got comfortable. Justin rubbed her stomach with his finger tips easing her slowly to sleep and he followed shortly after she had fallen to sleep. They were both sleeping so well that they never once were awaken by the nurses when they came in through the night to check her stats and write down her blood pressure. The nurses were touched at how adorable they were and how he would lay in the bed with her instead of in the pullout bed on the couch, none of them wanted to wake them up.


	46. Chapter 46

Justin and Lacey slept through the whole entire night. Justin had just began to wake up and he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her then around the room and smiled then slowly moved his arm from being underneath her waking her up which he did not want to do. She looked at him and smiled and he smiled back and kissed her on the forehead.

"Go back to sleep, love" he smiled rubbing her stomach noticing she looked sleepy still

"okay" she whispered closing her eyes back and slowly drifted back to sleep

After he was sure she was back to sleep he slowly got up and stretched and looked out the window then sat down on a chair and grabbed a magazine that the nurses must have left for them during the night and began to look through it. About an hour later Wade and Heath had went out for breakfast and grabbed them both something to eat and walked into the room stopping at the door. Justin saw movement at the corner of his eye and looked up seeing them then looked at Lacey and slowly stood up from the chair and walked quietly toward them not wanting to wake Lacey since she seemed to be sleeping well.

"How are things?" Wade whispered

"They seem alright, we must have slept through the night cause I never felt her move at all" Justin whispered back

"We brought you guys some breakfast, figured you guys could eat" Wade whispered

"Thanks, I really don't want to wake h-" Justin said getting distracted by her moments as he turned around to look at her but when she stopped he turned back to them

"wake her up" he said

"Understand we can sit hers aside till she wakes up" Wade said

"mmm" she moaned lightly moving again

Justin turned around again and looked at her and she slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them after a couple seconds she took her hands off and turned her head to the side and looked at them.

"Oh hey guys" she said moving to sit up a little smiling

"You okay?" Justin asked

"Yeah why?" she asked

"Just wanted to make sure" he smiled

"Are you feeling better?" she asked

"I wasn't sick or anything" Justin said

"Baby, you cant lie to me, I know you were exhausted last night there was something about you" she frowned

"She's right Justin you seemed out of it" Wade said

"We were worried" Heath said

"I was fine, I was just worried about her and the baby" he said turning to her and walking to her sitting on the bed with her

"The baby feel okay today?" he asked

"Yeah, we're fine" she said smiling looking at her stomach

"Okay" he said

"I don't even feel nauseous today either" she smiled

"Good" Justin said smiling

"So that means you can eat right? We brought you breakfast" Wade said walking further into the room with Heath

"Oh my gosh, my heroes" she smiled

"We just ate and decided to grab you guy some I know you all have to be hungry" he said setting the foam plates on the table as Heath sat down the drink carrier of orange juice

"So hungry" she giggled "I'm always hungry now" she said shaking her head and Justin smiled as they began to look into the plates to see what they got

"Oh God, I am in heaven" she smiled as she began to eat

"I so love you guys I really do" she said chewing

Wade smiled "Oh we ran by your house last night and cleaned the table up for you guys and turned off the lights and stuff, and returned the rental"

"thanks guys" Justin said smiling as he ate

Wade and Heath sat down on a chair.

"So you guys heard anything from the doctor?" Wade asked

"Not yet, I am sure he will be in really soon" she said

Wade nodded

"Oh um, I'm going to stay home from the road again if its okay" she said frowning a little

"Its okay with me, I want you both safe so you staying behind would ease my mind cause you'll be home if something happens and the doctor is here. I mean I'll miss you like crazy, probably insanely crazy but I will live cause I know I'll be coming home to you and you are both going to be safe" he smiled

She smiled at him and giggled

"God I love you" she smiled

"Not as much as I love you" he said

"Oh no, do not start that" she giggled again

"Start what? I'm just sayin" he laughed

"You cant love me more that is impossible" she smiled

"Nothing...is impossible" he said winking at her

"Dude she is pregnant you better watch it" Wade laughed

"Yeah, what he said" she laughed

"Ah she wont do anything to me she loves me too much" he smirked

She remained quiet for a moment.

"Okay you're right I cant do anything to you _because_ I love you" she said

"That wasn't sarcastic right?" Justin asked

"Absolutely not, I love you baby" she smiled

He smiled and and nodded his head as if he already knew that and they continued eating.

"You guys, seriously are so sweet to bring us breakfast" she said smiling

"Well we thought the hospital food wouldn't cut it so we had to bring you guys something good" Wade smiled

"I love you guys" she smiled

Heath smiled and looked at the floor.

"If we have a girl, can we paint the babys room pink and decorate it in Hello Kitty?" she asked looking at Justin

"Hello Kitty?" he asked

"Yes" she smiled

"I figured you would want unicorns or princess or something" Wade said

"Exactly" Justin said pointing to Wade

"I thought about that but I thought Hello Kitty would be cute, paint the room a pink color not too pink but pink and have like purple clouds painted on and I'll see if I can find some some wall decals of it and put them up with some wallpaper too" she said

"Sounds good to me" he smiled

"Yay!" she smiled

"So what do you have in mind for a boy?" he asked looking at her

"Elmo..." she said looking at him as if she was unsure if he'd like that idea

"I love it" he smiled

"Seriously?" she asked

"Yeah I like it" he said

"What made you think of Elmo?" Wade asked

"I love Elmo" she smiled

"You love Hello Kitty too then I take it?" Heath asked

"exactly" she smiled "Oh but I also thought about Winnie The Pooh but in the Disney Cutie version or the classic version that could be for both a boy or a girl though so that might be a good route to go" she added

"True" Wade said

"Ideas?" she asked

"Um Spongebob" Heath said

"For a baby?" she laughed

"Yeah why not?" Heath laughed

"We actually could' Justin said laughing

"Spongebob is pretty cool" she laughed

"Okay so for a boy cars, monkeys, light blue and brown colors, Elmo, Safari and for a girl, Hello Kitty, Diva stuff, Pooh, Zebra I got a cute idea for zebra stuff trust me, Minnie Mouse in baby form. I actually have ideas for all those things I said...different kinds of ideas, I need to map them all out. That is something I could do this week while I am home, go through magazines and look online for ideas and start writing stuff down" she smiled

Wade, Justin and Heath stared at her with their mouths dropped.

"What?" she asked

"You been thinking about this for a while?" Wade asked

She smiled and got all shy.

"You have!" Wade smiled

"Yes, since I found out I was pregnant I've been thinking about things" she smiled

The guys smiled and Justin felt his heart flood with so much love. All this talk about the babys room made him wish the baby was already here.

* * *

**A/N: See? A nice chapter :D No drama, just friend being friends.**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: You guys made me want to write more hehe, this story is far from being over though I think as long as I can keep coming up with new materials for it we're good to go! Again I want to point out if this pregnancy stuff sounds "off", blame the Internet lol. I've been doing what I've done so far reading a pregnancy calculator on how baby develops lol. **

* * *

The two finished eating and Justin threw away the trash and sat back down on the chair. Lacey moved and slowly stood up from the bed and grabbed the monitors and walked into the bathroom and adjusted the stuff she was hooked up to.

"I hope she is okay" Justin said

"She probably just needed to pee, she's pregnant I am sure she'll be doing alot of that" Wade said

"Not that, its just it seems like she is suffering with this pregnancy. I get it they say everything is normal but I dunno something is telling me I need to talk her into getting a different doctor or something to check things and, make sure, make sure everything is okay. Something just doesn't seem normal, I mean is she really suppose to be sick that much? And the cramps, are those _really_ normal, when I found her in the bathroom at the truck stop she had this fearful look to her" he asked

"Maybe you should talk to her about it" Wade said

"I don't want to scare her" he frowned "I mean if I am having doubts what is it going to do to her when she hears me say "What if the baby isn't okay?" it will crush her" he added

"Its better to be safe than sorry" Heath said

"I know" Justin said

A moment later she walked out dragging her monitor and IV bag to the bed and slowly climbed back into the bed. Justin shifted his seat toward her and took her hand and kissed it and she smiled at him as the doctor finally arrived into the room with the ultrasound machine.

"Alright lets see here" the doctor said picking up her file and reading through her blood pressures

"Your BP remained normal and constant through the night which is good" said the doctor as he pressed a button so it would take her BP again at that moment. After a bit it finished.

"And its still good" said the doctor as he wrote it down

"Alright lets do a check of the baby" said the doctor and began to press in various areas of her stomach

She let out a light whimper when he pressed in one area.

"hurt?" he asked

"Not really hurt just tender in that one place you touched" she said

"here?" he asked touching again and she nodded

He again began to press around that area.

"Okay lets take a look at the baby and look there and see if anything looks abnormal in that area" he said as he turned on the machine

A nervous feeling came over her and she hoped there was nothing wrong. Lacey adjusted the blankets around her and pulled her her gown just enough to show her stomach and the doctor poured the lotion on and began to move the device on her stomach till he found the baby. Lacey couldn't bring herself to look at the monitor this time, she feared the worst and she didn't want to see it if it was true. Heath stared at her and knew something was on her mind he could see the nervousness in her eyes as she watched the doctor move the camera around on her stomach which made Heath frown he felt sad for her for obvious reasons.

"Baby is wiggling around" he said

She slowly lifted her head up to the monitor and saw little tiny movements

"Oh!" she said tearing up and putting her hand over her mouth smiling

Wade and Heath both stood up and moved closer to see the monitor to see as well as Justin reached over grabbing her hand and began to hold it as he smiled looking at the monitor. Sure the movements were small and they were barely noticeable but they could tell it, everyone in the room could notice the tiny wiggles.

"Oh God, so cute I want to feel it" she smiled looking at her stomach

"Those days are going to come really soon" the doctor smiled "they may start out as little butterfly feelings or you may not even feel that all you but most women do feel those fluttery movements before they feel the kicks of the baby" he added

"I cant wait" she whispered

"You should start feeling things around the 20th week but the butterfly feeling can start anywhere from 16-18 weeks every woman is different we've had some claim they've felt their butterfly feeling around the 13th week" he said looking back at the monitor

"So how does the baby look and is everything okay?" she asked

"Yes, there appears to be no issue at all this far. The baby is growing as it should" he assured them

Justin sighed a breath of relief as he rubbed her handed with his other hand. The doctor turned off the machine and cleaned off her stomach.

"Well since everything is going well are you ready to go home and get some rest?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"Alright we'll get the release papers and get you going you can go ahead and get dressed after the nurse comes in and takes the IV out and unhooks you from everything" said the doctor

"Okay, thank you" she said

The doctor nodded and left the room and seconds later the nurse came into the room and began to take everything she was attached to off.

"Here are you're things you came in with yesterday" said the nurse who handed her a bag of her things.

"Thanks" she said as she stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom and began to change her clothes and the nurse left the room.

"That is good news" Wade said smiling as they sat back down on the seats they were in.

"Yeah" Justin said smiling while thinking about what he had just seen on the monitor

"I want to paint the babys room so bad already" he smiled

Wade smiled "I'll help you when you decide on doing it"

"I'll help too if you want me to" Heath said

"Thanks" he smiled

"They never did say anything about why she was hurting in that one spot" he realized

"If they didn't see anything it must have been nothing" Wade assured him

"I guess you're right'

She walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and sat on the bed and put her shoes on. Justin watched her as she did and couldn't stop himself from smiling and she moved and laid back on the bed and looked over at him.

"You okay?" he asked smiling

"Yeah" she said

"Okay" he said

"That was so cool to see the baby move" he smiled bigger

"I know, I wish I could feel it" she said as she placed her hand over her lower stomach seeing if she could feel anything at all

The nurse returned to the room once again with her paper work and a wheelchair

"The doctor asked me to check once more before you leave since you were moving around alot to make sure the BP stayed in normal range" she said as she began to take her blood pressure

"Yep still good" she smiled handing her the paper to sign out and as soon as she did she was given her discharge papers

"we'll go bring the car up" Wade said as he and Heath left the room

"Alright lets get you in the wheelchair so we can get you home" said the nurse as she held the back of the wheelchair still so she could sit

Justin grabbed all their things and they left to the elevators and down to the main floor and out the hospital doors to Wades car that was waiting in the front as Wade had promised. Once to the car she stood up and opened the door and leaned over.

"You okay?" nurse asked

"Yeah, a little dizzy" she said

"Stood up too fast? Got to be careful about standing up so quickly during pregnancy specially during the first trimester gives you that major head rush" said the nurse as she held onto her

"Yeah I know I keep forgetting" she smiled as she raised up slowly

"You alright now?" the nurse asked

"Yeah" she said sliding into the seat

"Okay take care" smiled the nurse as she left with the wheelchair

"Lacey, you sure you're okay?" Justin asked moving in front of her with his hand on the door prepared to close it

"I'm fine, you heard it, I stood up too fast cause I'm a stubborn ass" she smiled

"Hey, shh baby will hear bad words!" Justin smiled

"Oops sorry baby" she smiled looking at her stomach

Justin smirked and closed the door slowly and walked to the other side and got into the backseat with her and Wade drove to Justin and Laceys house dropping them off.

Once inside she stopped in the middle of the living room and looked around.

"Hmm what to do?" she smiled

"You need to be resting" Justin said walking in front of her

"Aww but I wanna do something" she frowned

"You will be, laying on the couch eating chips and cookies while watching movies" he smiled

"Boring" she smiled

"Laying outside?" he asked

"That sounds nice" she smiled

"Hammock?" he questioned

"Aww I love that idea better as long as you promise to lay in it with me" she smiled

"Of course" he said

He grabbed her hand and lead her outside and allowed her to get inside first and he got in after and they laid close together. Justin rubbed her stomach with his hand.

"Seeing the baby wiggle was amazing" he said as he ran his fingers across her stomach

"I know I am excited" she smiled

"Me too baby, I cant wait to hold this little one in my arms" he smiled

They spent the remainder of the day just laying in the hammock together discussing the baby and what they were going to do before and after the baby is born. They stayed out some of the night as well before they went inside and went to bed since Justin had to be up and in the next town in the morning.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: I am skipping ahead here just a bit not a dramatic skip but I skipped a little lol. Hope you all dont mind :).**

* * *

Lacey stayed home for the remainder of her first trimester so she could be assured things were fine. She had her off days with the baby with the stomach pain and nausea but for the most part things were continuing to go on smoothly. After nearly 5 weeks of Justin being on the road leaving her alone most of the week was starting to take its toll on them both that she checked with her doctor and was given the go ahead to join her fiance on the road once again. She was now entering her second trimester, nearing the 14th week and the fear was starting to subside since she was finally beginning to show signs of her pregnancy. A really tiny bulge was beginning to form on her lower abdomen which Justin was totally in love with, every chance he would get he would place his palm over the bump and just smile with a huge smile. Which was something he was currently doing on the couch before he was suppose to leave for the arena.

"I am going to miss you both so much" Justin said smiling

"We'll miss you too" she smiled

"got the picture with you?" Justin asked referring to the recent ultrasound photograph of their child

"Yeah" she said reaching into her purse and handing him the photo album

Justin flipped through the few pictures they had and stopped at the most recent one and just stared at the baby smiling with so much love that he was feeling. He was excited they baby was now showing a more human form and everytime he looked tears would form in his eyes, not sad tears, but happy tears.

Lacey smiled and rubbed his head.

"You okay?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" he smiled closing the album and handing it back to her again

"I'm so excited" he smiled looking at her stomach

Heath was starting to feel more helpless in all this once again, especially now that she was beginning to show, the fact he was probably the father began to get to him more than it had before. It wasn't bothering him much before because he accepted it but some reason tonight it was really getting to him. If he was the father all he really wanted was to be part of the baby, part of his or hers life but knowing that would just mess things up for Justin and Lacey hurt him even more. Not only was he feeling horrible again if not worse than before for what he did to her but now he is also feeling intense sadness that his potential child is going to be raised by some other man other than himself. Still though he couldn't have chose a better person to raise his child besides Justin, if it had to be this way, he would want Justin to be the father to his child even if anything happened to him. But nothing has happened to him.

"Yeah, nothing has happened to me...yet" he thought as he stood up from the chair he was in watching the two of them together and went into the room he was sharing with Wade and began to grab his things for the show.

"You okay?" Wade asked

"Yeah" Heath said in a whisper

"No you're not, I can tell when something is wrong" Wade said

"No I'm fine" Heath said in a more normal tone

"Alright, if you say so" Wade said as they both walked out the door to leave

"You going to be able to come with us?" Wade asked laughing at Justin who was on his knees in front of her rubbing her stomach

"Yeah" Justin said

"I'll be back little one" he said as he leaned down planting a small gentle kiss onto her stomach then stood up and leaned onto the couch and kissed her

"I'll be back, you have any problems at ALL I don't care how small it is you call me, okay?" he said looking her in the eye

"I will baby" she said

They then shared a kiss and he pulled away and stood completely up and walked into their bedroom and grabbed his bag and walked back to Heath and Wade.

"Bye babe, see you soon" said Justin

"Bye Lace" Wade said

"Bye" Heath said

"Bye guys" she said as they left the room to leave for the arena

"Well looks like it just you and me little one" she smiled as she turned on the TV turning it to cartoons since she didn't feel much like watching anything else.

"Are you glad to have Lacey back on the road with us again?" Wade asked looking at Justin who was driving

"Yes, God I've missed her" Justin said

"You see her when you get home" Wade said

"I know, but I want her with me always" he said smiling

"You two, I swear, you love each other too much" smiled Wade

"No I don't think we love each other enough" Justin smiled

"Set a wedding date yet?" asked Wade

"No but she's been working on some plans" he said

"already?" Wade asked

"Yeah she is ontop of everything, the baby stuff, she ordered a crib while I was gone and when I was home it was delivered, then she ordered more furniture" Justin said

"Wow" Wade said

"Yeah she's onto of it all, she surprises me every single day, I never thought she could find any other new ways to amaze me but every single day she does something that makes me more amazed by her" he said

Heath smiled lightly.

"I wish she could come to the shows with us" Justin said

"Yeah but she has a point about wanting to be out of harms way" Wade pointed out

"I know I just miss her already" he smiled as he pulled the car into the parking garage.

They all got out and grabbed their bags and let up with Zeke.

"Hey guys" Zeke said

"Hey man" Heath said

"Hey Zeke" Wade said

"Whats up Z?" Justin asked

"How's Lace and the baby doing?" Zeke asked

"Amazing, both are doing good better than before I think" said Justin "I mean yeah she still has her off days but she's managing them much easier it seems" he added

"Good, the further along she gets the easier it seems to get on them" Zeke assured him

"I hope so" Justin said

"The second you guys hold that little one in your arms you are going to forget any of that pregnancy stuff ever happened" smiled Zeke

"I cant wait, I should have brought the photo album and showed you, we got some new pictures of the baby" he smiled as they walked into the locker room

Heath had changed and sat down and kept to himself as he put his knee pads and everything on just trying to avoid saying anything to Justin because he really didn't want to, he really did hope the baby was Justins instead of his it was just that if the baby was his he wanted to help in anyway he could and get to see it when he could. He wanted to be the involved dad if it turned out his. His heart was conflicted he just didnt know how to feel or think about anything anymore and he just felt like ending it all once again.

"You're quiet" Wade said looking at Heath

"Just trying to get ready for the match" Heath said adjusting his elbow pads

As soon as everyone was ready they went out for their match and fought a tough match. Heath took most of the bumps and throws through the night and Heath and Justin won the match, snagging the Tag Team Champ belts again via distraction from Wade and Zeke at ringside. The crew celebrated backstage in the locker room as they got ready to head back to the hotel. Heath remained alarmingly quiet while everyone was celebrating

"Heath you alright?" Wade asked

"Yeah you're a champ now why you seem so sad?" Zeke asked

"I'm just...I don't feel well" he lied which in a way it was sort of true he really didn't feel well because he was so confused about how he felt

"You alright?" Wade asked

"Yeah I am just going to go get something to drink at catering" he said leaving the room

"Hope he's okay he seems weird" Zeke said

"I know" Wade said

Heath didn't go to the catering table however, he called for a cab and headed back to the hotel leaving his belt he just won and his bags behind. He just wanted some time to himself.

* * *

**A/N: All I can say is, be prepared for the next chapter :(**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: WARNING: This chapter contains a suicide attempt and references (yes again) and intense moments. If you are sensitive to the subject you may want to wait for the next update. Aside from that, thanks for the reviews and new subscribers! Hope you continue to enjoy.**

* * *

Heath made a stop before he made it the hotel and as soon as he did he kept his head down walking inside going up to the room. Heath unlocked the door to the hotel suit and walked inside. Lacey was sitting on the couch rubbing her stomach with her finger tips while talking to the baby but she put her shirt down and looked up at Heath when he walked in. Heath had a hat on and looked up at her with a blank sad stare and she looked at the bag he had in his hand he had clearly went out and bought some sort of alcohol. Without saying a word he slowly walked into the bedroom where he remained for a rather long time. Lacey thought it was odd that he was back so early, let alone came home by himself and frankly was a little unnerved that he was alone with her. Not hearing a word from him for so long she began to worry a little and felt a light quick little butterfly feeling in her stomach.

She looked down at her stomach and smiled

"Is that you? Do you want me to go check on Heath?" she asked as she rubbed her stomach then looked at the door to his room and sighed.

She slowly stood up and walked to the door and knocked, after a moment of waiting and not getting an answer she slowly opened the door to find Heath walking to the bed then laying down on it, he looked as if he were a Zombie, staring blankly at the wall ahead of him. She glanced at the table across from where he had laid seeing a prescription bottle and a cup half empty of whatever he had been drinking even the bottle was basically empty.

"What did you do?" she asked walking to the bottle and looking at it reading the bottle but wasn't sure exactly what it was.

"Heath, what have you done?" she asked looking at him then glancing back at the bottle seeing that it as filled just a few days ago but there were only a few pills left

"How many of these did you take? What did you do?" she again asked

"Something I should have done a long time ago" he said

She shot him a look and walked into the bathroom dumping the rest of the pills into the toilet, Heath running in after her.

"What are you doing?" he asked seeing her dump the pills in the toilet then flushing it

"No! I need those" he said grabbing the bottle from her hand and tearing up in panic

"No you don't Heath!" she said

"I do! I need them to control myself...I need to keep the monster away! You understand! I know you do you're afraid of that monster!" he said

"You're not a monster anymore Heath you're doing better, and you don't need pills to do that, the psychiatrist helps you with that" she said

"No, I had no urges but I needed those so I wont feel so bad about losing you and Justin...just let me die!" he insisted holding the bottle with tears in his eyes

"I cant" she said

"I want to die!" he shouted

"Stop it" she said getting a little scared

"I need them" he sobbed as he fell to his knees.

She quickly put her arms around him and pulled his heavy body the best she could to the toilet and put her own body behind him so he couldn't break free and she forced her fingers into his mouth rubbing the back of his throat making him gag till he vomited and continued doing so till she saw that the stomach contents appeared clear of any pill substance. She moved from him and removed her jacket now that some of his stomach contents were on the sleeve of it and laid it on the sink and began to wash her hands.

"Why did you do that?" he asked tears streaming down his face

"Because Heath, despite what you did to me...some how I still have a place for you in my heart, and that place is too big for me to let you watch yourself die!" she said drying her hands and turning back to look at him

"I deserve to die" he said

"No you don't" she insisted

"Heath, you're a great guy, for a moment yeah you turned into a monster a very angry scary monster and you hurt me, but you have good in you, you're a sweet guy, you care about others and have so much love" she said

"But I DON'T deserve to live after what I have done, I've lost everything that meant something to me" he said then began to bang the back of his head hard against the wall hard

"Stop it!" she shouted as she grabbed his head stopping him from doing that and began to tear up herself

"Why cant you just leave me to die?" he said throwing the bottle into the sink

"I told you already, there is love still in my heart for you and I love you too much to let you kill yourself" she said tears forming in her eyes

He put his hands over his face and sobbed lightly. She slowly kneels down beside him and sniffs then slowly puts her arms around him scared of course but she finally got her arms around him and rubbed his head. He moved his hands and put his arms around her arm and hugged her arm tightly but not hurting her and he sobbed even harder.

"Shh" she said feeling bad for him

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he repeated over and over again

"Please don't do anything to yourself again" she begged

"I cant help it" he said

"If you wont do it for me or Justin...d-" she sighed lightly "do it for the baby" she said

He moved his head and looked at her stomach and moved his hand and placed it onto her stomach and sobbed.

"I'm sorry" he whispered through his sobs

"Come on" she said standing up and tugging his arm to stand up and when he finally managed to stand up she helped his wobbly body into the bedroom and to the bed making him lay down

"Rest okay?" she said pulling a blanket over him

She then walked to the table grabbing the glass and the bottle of alcohol and returning to the bathroom pouring all that out as well and began to clean the mess up and began to wash off her jacket. It only took a few minutes before Heath was asleep. Moments later Justin and Wade walked into the bedroom wondering where Heath had gone since he didn't take his bags with him but he wasn't at the arena and they finally realized he had texted them each an odd text. As soon as they walked into the room they saw no one in the room. Justin began to fear the worst and glanced to their bedroom door and saw the door was open but Heath and Wades door was closed. Justin walked to his room with Wade and they opened the door seeing Heath asleep in the bed asleep looking like he may have been sick. They looked around the room and Justin looked to the side and saw Lacey in the bathroom and walked over seeing her washing her jacket.

"What happened?" Justin asked

She grabbed the empty bottle from the sink and showed him

"What about them?" he asked reading the label

"He just tried to kill himself" she said

Wade overheard and looked in the bathroom as well.

"How? What happened?" Wade asked

"He took a whole bunch of those with alcohol...I made him puke them all up" she said putting her jacket aside and turning to them.

Justin looked at her shocked

"How did you know he did it?" Wade asked

"Something was telling me to ask him if he was okay. I dunno, the way he looked when he walked in kinda scared me, when I came in here, he looked like he had nothing left in him and I saw the open bottle and half drunken whatever he had been drinking"

Wade and Justin looked back at Heath then at her again.

"How did you get him in here?" Wade asked

"He came in here as I was pouring out the last of his pills and when he fell to his knees I drug him over the toilet and put my fingers in his throat till he threw up and until it looked clear" she explained

"Did he hurt you?" Justin asked

"No, he was too weak anyway there was absolutely nothing in him" she said

"You shouldn't have been dragging him though, you're pregnant" Justin said

"I know that, but I couldn't just let him die" she said

Wade left the room and out to the living room area. Justin put his arm around her and hugged her.

"You could have hurt yourself baby" he whispered

"that didn't cross my mind at that second" she frowned

Justin rubbed her back and kissed her ontop of her head

"Oh I dunno if what I was feeling was it or not but I felt a little butterfly feeling, it was really quick but I think I felt something" she said smiling

"Really?" he asked pulling away and looking at her then looking at her stomach and placing his hand onto it smiling

"Come on, lets leave and let him sleep" she said grabbing his hand and turning off the bathroom lightly and glancing over to make sure Heath was okay and they went into the living room

"You going to be in there?" she asked looking at Wade

"Yeah I am heading in there now" he said grabbing his bags and Heaths as well and going into the bedroom with Heath putting his bags aside and sitting on the bed to watch TV while Justin and Lacey went to their own room.

Heath was snoring loudly which was a clear indication that he may have been extremely tired. Usually when Heath was really tired he snored much louder than usual. A few hours had passed and Wade finally managed to fight off his insomnia to get some sleep. Justin and Lacey had been asleep for quite some time now.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: I wasn't going to add another chapter last night or this one today but I did and I am, I cant not do it lol. Thanks so much for reviewing! I love you guys! As always PLEASE read and review**

* * *

Lacey sat on a chair staring at the room Heath was still sleeping in. Everyone had been up for hours already and had breakfast and were just hanging out in the living room. They decided to just let Heath sleep it off and wake up whenever he was rested. Lacey however couldn't stand it any longer she was worried sick about him. She looked at Justin and Wade who were busy playing a game on the TV then glancing back at the door and stood up slowly and walked toward the kitchen. Justin looked back to see where she had went then looked back at the TV to continue concentrating on the game at hand. Lacey had grabbed him a cup of orange juice thinking that some vitamins would be best for him to begin with getting into his system and walked to his room and quietly and closed the door and stayed at the door just looking at him.

A few short moments later she walked over to him and sat the cup of orange juice down and put her hand to her mouth. She questioned herself of what she was even doing in there then shook it off and gently brushed his hair from his face and placed her hand on the side of his face checking to see if he had a fever or anything. Her touching his face stirred him awake and he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled lightly to him and took her hand off his face.

"You okay?" she asked as he nodded his head gently

"I uh...I brought you some orange juice figured you should drink something healthy or start off with to give you some strength' she said grabbing the cup

He looked at her sadly and raised up slowly and sat against the headboard and looked at her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked "I mean I figured of all people you would be the one who hated me the most after what I did to you, but you have been nice to me since it happened" he said

She looked down at the cup in her hand and frowned and slowly sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked down at the cup in her hand

"I admit, I did hate you for a while after it happened. I couldn't stand the sight of you, you made me sick to my stomach everytime I'd see you or hear your name. But then I started to remember the fun times we had together as best friends, then you started getting help and you did it all on your own. No one told you to do it you just made the decision to get help on your own that showed me just how sorry you truly were because you were clearly hurting just as much as I was and like I've said a million times before, someone who rapes doesn't ever feel sorry for what they've done" she said then added in a whisper "but you are"

Heath looked at her with sad tired eyes and saw tears in her eyes. She handed him his orange juice and took it and took a drink.

"Look at this, you saved my life and I ruined yours" he said looking at the watch on his wrist

"You didn't ruin my life" she said

"Nearly, I could have broken the two of you up and how could I live with myself then?" he asked

"We're still together aren't we?" she asked

"Yes" he said

"Yeah even engaged" she said "never thought he'd want to actually marry me after all this" she added

"But he did, its me he's angry at and hates not you" he said

"Heath, he doesn't hate you" she said

"He should" he said

"No he shouldn't, you aren't a bad person, you just had a lapse of judgment is all" she said

"A big one" he said

"I've not forgiven you but I've learned to try to deal with it" she said

"I did something unspeakable to you and you can still find a place in your heart for me?" he asked

"Yes" she said

"Justin is right, you're amazing" Heath said taking a drink

"He thinks I'm amazing?" she asked smiling

"Yeah he really does, he loves you so much I'm so glad you guys are so happy" he said smiling a little

"We are" she smiled

Heath smiled and drank another sip of the juice

"What made you do what you did last night? I mean you seemed to be doing so good you were actually happy again..happier than I'd seen you since it happened so what changed?" she asked

He looked over at her then looked at her stomach and frowned.

"That" he said pointing to her stomach then put both hands around the glass and looked down at it

"Why?" she whispered

"For some reason when I saw you yesterday and saw that little bump it hit me that" he shook his head not wanting to say it

"That...you could...be the father" she whispered nodding her head

"Yeah" he said looking at her "I had learned to respect you guys and to never mention it again like my dumbass did in the past and it upset you, even now I can tell you are so upset right now. I accepted that Justin was the father but for whatever reason when I saw that bump it made me want to be the father. I don't know why...just if its my baby I want to be part of his or hers life and not just be someone who is a friend of his mom...or _her_ mom" he said looking at her

Her voice was paralyzed at the moment and she could not speak, she felt her heart drop deep into her stomach and she slowly closed her eyes.

"I want Justin to be the father though, I honest to God do want that baby to turn out to be Justins because then I wouldn't ruin your life entirely, I know that if this baby turns out to be mine its going to ruin your life" he said

"No" she whispered

"You think that now but once the baby is born and if its mine, you'll start to hate me again and I wont blame you one bit if you do" he said

"I'm n-n-not going to hate y-you" she stumbled

"So do you feel anything yet?" Heath asked trying to break the mood since he clearly had upset her

"No, last night before I came in here to check on you I thought I felt a quick light fluttering feeling but its was quick and nothing happened after"

"Do you know how long before you will feel kicks?" he asked

"The books and doctors say around the 20th week you feel more of the baby" she said

"You okay? You look like you could be sick or something?" he asked

"I...uh y- yeah I mean I'm f-f- um" she stumbled

"Son of a bitch, you're hurting aren't you?" he asked

"N-no" she said

Heath sat the cup on the end table and sat at the edge of the bed and took a closer look at her

"You hurt everytime I'm around you huh?" he asked

"I'm not hurting Heath" she said keeping her head down

"And now you cant look at me" he said "I wish I would have never said what I said to you now, I just wanted to be honest with you" he added

"Its fine I know the possibilities..I just want to forget that possibility is there" she said tearing up

"I'm sorry I don't mean it that way" she said tears falling down her face

"No its okay I understand what you mean, I don't want this baby to be mine, its just that if it is I want to help and be involved if you and Justin would allow it but I swear to you Lacey, I pray that baby is his" Heath said

She nodded her head.

"I'm sorry I upset you" he said frowning

"Its okay, I'm okay" she smiled

"You're both okay?" he asked

She looked at him and smiled

"We're both okay" she said placing her hand onto her stomach

Justin walked into the room and looked at them.

"Wondered where you went? Whats going on?" he asked

"Nothing, just checking on Heath" she said

"You okay this morning?" Justin asked of Heath

"Yeah, thanks to Lacey" he said

"Yeah she put herself in danger what she did last night" he said looking at her

She shook her head no

"Its what anyone would have done for a friend" she said looking at Justin

Justin gave her a small smile.

"You feel like playing a game?" Justin asked Heath

"Really? You want to play a game with me?" asked Heath

"Yeah Wade got bored and I still want to play" Justin said

"Okay, sure" Heath said surprised

Lacey looked at Justin and smiled as Heath stood up.

"Oh damn" she whispered putting her hand on her stomach

"What?" asked Justin and Heath in a shocked and scared tone

"I just- oh wow I felt it again" she smiled

"Do you still feel it?" Justin asked

"No it was another quick flutter feeling" she said

Justin smiled and leaned over to put his hand on her stomach then when he felt nothing he looked at her and kissed her on the forehead and removed his hand and stood back up.

"You two should go play your game" she smile

"You okay with it?" Justin asked

"Of course, I'm going to go to our room and read up one baby stuff for 14 and 15 weeks so I can know what all is going on and what all I should prepare myself for" she smiled

"Alright" Justin said watching her stand up

They walked out of the room and and the boys went to the couch and grabbing a controller and Lacey went into the bedroom and sat on the bed and sighed lightly rubbing her stomach.

"Please be Justins and please be okay" she whispered frowning "I don't want anything bad to happen to you little one, please relax" she begged rubbing her lower stomach

She was keeping it a secret, she was actually feeling pain, she was used to pain though, the doctors said the pain she felt was the growing baby and the growing of her insides however she was beginning to feel something else was wrong now since she was still feeling cramps every once in a while sometimes worse than others. Like right now, she wondered if she pulled a muscle trying to move Heath the night before but just wasn't sure. She was beginning to worry but those two small butterfly feelings she felt helped ease her mind that the feeling could be the baby which means the baby was most likely moving.

* * *

**A/N: Lacey, why are you hiding your pain? Go tell Justin in case its bad! :(**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Means so much to me that is makes me continue writing I know I sound like a broken record when I say that but its true. Thanks again!**

* * *

She sat quietly on the bed reading everything she had that contained information on the development of the baby and other things. She had been reading for a while and the boys were still clearly focused on their game as she heard them yell at the screen a few times. She couldn't help herself but smile that they two of them were getting along so well at the moment. Whenever Justin was playing a game on anything being on the computer or a console he was always focused but he always pulled his attention away when she needed him so he wasn't the deadbeat boyfriend that refused to pause the game to listen to his girlfriend speak. She hardly ever bothered him though when he was playing though, its how she wanted it, he needed his Justin time and she always wanted him to have that time to enjoy himself.

"Man stop trying to kill me!" Heath shouted

"You're just jealous cause I am doing a better job than you and winning this!" Justin shouted

"We'll see about that" Heath laughed

Lacey let out a giggle hearing that, it felt like old times once again when everything that _had_ happened didn't yet happen. Lacey was trying to make things work for them. She wanted them all to be in each others life. She meant what she said to him when she forced the pills out of his stomach, she did love him despite everything she had a big space in her heart for him. He was her best friend since 2004 when they met in Georgia, just like how Justin and Heath were, Lacey and Heath were just as inseparable as friends. She stood up and looked out the window of the hotel room looking at her purse on the table beside the window that had a keychain on it and began thinking back of a time before they moved to Tampa, the week before to be exact.

_*flashback*_

They were out celebrating with a few other friends and had gotten ice cream sundaes and were hanging out at the county fair at night and were walking around the field trying to figure out if they wanted to leave or stay longer which in the end they opted to stay longer, they were having way too much fun to end the night just then.

"Hey Lace" Heath said looking at her

"Huh?" she said looking to him as Heath flipped a spoonful of whipped cream into her face and hair

"You butthead!" she shouted as she took two fingers full of ice cream smearing it over his face and giggling

"Thanks its hot out here I needed a cool down" he laughed and she laughed too

Heath began to lick the ice cream off his face and looked at her.

"Okay I'm sorry I'll clean it off" he smiled grabbing a napkin and began to clean the mess out of her hair

"you're ruining my hair" she frowned

"I made it better! Now its all tasty" he laughed

"Shut up!" she giggled

"There its out" he said

"Aside from the stickiness" she smiled

"It washes out" he smiled

"I know" she giggled

"Hey look!" Heath said stopping at a game that had Disney Cutie rubber keychains to win which was one of her favorite things and he knew this

"Oh my gosh!" she smiled

"I bet I can win one" Heath said

"I dunno that game looks impossible" she said

"Nothing is impossible" he said putting his money on the table for the game

"Alright" said the man on the other side of the table who handed him 3 balls "All you gotta do it get the ball in that middle ring and you win" he said

"Alright" Heath said as he began to concentrate then threw the ball and missed it then grabbed the other ball and concentrated on where to send the ball then threw it again and nearly making it that time

"I'll get it this time" Heath said picking up the last ball and winding up then releasing it and he was right he did make it

"We got a winner!" the man on the other side of the table said "Go ahead and pick out which one you would like to have" added the man

"Lace, which one you want?" he asked looking at her

"You won it" she smiled

"I won it for you" he smiled

"Aww that is why you are my best friend" she smiled looking at the wall choosing an Eeyore one

"You're like my little sister" he smiled

The guy gave her the keychain and she turned to Heath and smiled

"You're like the big brother I never had" she smiled

"You have nothing to worry about little sis, I'll always protect you and take care of you" he said putting his arm around her and walking off with her

"You know it took you three tries to get this right?" she asked smiling

"Yep, but three times is a charm" he smiled and kissed her on the side of the head

_*end flashback*_

Those words, "Three times is a charm", brought her back to reality. Three times it took for Heath to finally get caught doing what he was doing to her. She always suspected he had feelings for her she just never had those kinds of feelings for him, he was like her big loving brother.

"He promised he'd protect me but he was the one who ended up hurting me the most" she whispered to herself or so she thought, Wade was standing in the door when she said that. She laid her head against the window and ran her hand down the glass slowly.

She never even heard him come in. He was coming in to grab Justins IPod cause he wanted to listen to Prime Circle and Justin was the one who would have that in his Ipod of all people and thought that she was asleep so he was going to sneak in the room and grab it and leave again. Wade started to speak when he saw her legs basically give out on her and her nearly falling but she laid up against the window instead

"You okay?" Wade asked rushing to her and putting his arm around her

"Yeah I'm fine, how long you been there?" she asked looking at him

"Long enough to see that you were million miles away and hearing you say what you did" Wade said

"I didn't hear you come in" she said

"Something happen again between you and Heath?" he asked

"No, not at all" she said

"You okay? Seriously tell me the truth" he asked

"I'm fine" she said

"Do I need to get Justin?" he asked

"No I'm fine I'm having some nausea is all I think I am going to take a hot bath it seems to help sometimes" she said

"Lacey, if there is something wrong you need to tell Justin or go see a doctor you don't look like you are okay" he said still holding onto her still

"But I am, I'm just tired, pregnancy hormones kick my ass some days" she smiled

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah" she said standing back up completely

"Okay..well Justin said I could come in and grab his Ipod" Wade said taking his arms from around her and going to Justins bag grabbing what he came in for

"Okay" she said

"Relax okay you seem a little edgy take a nap or something after you take your bath" Wade smiled

"I will, thanks" she said

Wade left the room and closed the door. She let out a sigh and leaned over touching her stomach

"I love you sweetness" she said then standing back up and going into the bathroom and closing the door locking it and turned on the water and poured some bubbles inside as well then began to slowly take off her clothes as soon as she finished she waited for the bath to finish filling then she slowly got inside and just tried to relax.

She remained in the bath for a while and slowly stood up and looked at the outside, she did not want a repeat of the last time she tried to step out of the bath so she sat down and turned her body around and then stood up slowly and wrapped a towel around her and walked to the mirror and looked at herself then she put her head down and began to dry her body off and after she put her towel on the towel rack and wrapped a robe around her and walked out the door finding Justin sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"How long you been there?" she asked

"Not too long, something you want to tell me?" he asked

"What?" she asked as she felt as if her heart had sank down into her stomach

"Wade told me you were acting strange when he came in a while ago, you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine" she said walking to her bag and grabbing her clothes

"You and Heath finish your game?" she asked

"Yeah" he said watching her

"Have fun?" she asked

"Yeah" he replied

"Good" she said

"So really, whats going on?" he asked

"Nothing" she said walking toward the bathroom

He leaned over and grabbed her arm stopping her and making him turn toward him to look at him

"Baby I really want to know, if you aren't feeling well you can tell me" he said

"I'm fine baby really, I'm just tired" she said walking toward the bathroom then turning back to him

"I'll probably get dressed and lay down and take a nap" she said smiling

Justin was stared at her and smiled then something caught his attention, something was moving on her leg and he was quick to move his attention to her leg realizing nothing was crawling on her leg or anything but blood was streaming slowly down her leg

"Lacey what the fuck?" he asked standing up real fast and walking to her

"What?" she asked

"Y-y-you're bleeding baby" he whispered

"What where?" she questioned looking around

"You're l-...baby come here and sit down" he said taking her by the arm

Lacey pulled her arm from him and looked down at her leg and saw the blood now

"OH MY GOD!" she shouted and began to breathe heavy

"Lacey, calm down, its going to be okay" he said as his heart pounded hard knowing it probably wasn't a good thing

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WITH" she said touching her leg and showing him the blood "THIS?" she shouted as she began to cry

Heath and Wade came into the room hearing her screaming

"Just stop and sit down please" he begged

She didn't object to him this time and followed him to sit down

"Whats going on?" Heath asked seeing blood on her hand

"Are you feeling pain?" he asked kneeling in front of her

"No" she sobbed

He rubbed her leg lightly

"Did uh- did you shave you legs?" he asked rubbing her leg noticing it was smooth

"Yes" she said

"Can you guys give us a minute please?" he asked looking at Wade and Heath

"Yeah man let us know if you need anything" Wade said as they left the room closing the door

"I'm going to check okay, just let me see" he said undoing her robe and opening it up looking only to find a small cut on her inner thigh and he sighed a breath of relief and put his hand on his mouth closing her robe back and laid his head down on her lap and began to cry letting his fear be known

"Baby, what? What is wrong? Is it bad?" she sobbed

"No baby" he said lifting his head up "You must have cut your leg when you shaved"

"Oh God" she whispered feeling relief as she covered her face as he put his arms around her

"I got to be honest with you then that is a sign I need to be honest with you" she said


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You seriously have no idea how much it means to mean, honestly, it keeps me writing, so thank you. I am enjoying writing this story and I just cant seem to find an end to it! :D**

* * *

He slowly moved from her and kneeled back down in front of her not really sure he was ready for what she needs to tell him as he swallowed hard

"What is it?" he asked

"I've been lieing to you, about how I feel" she said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I _have_ been cramping still and feeling sick" she sobbed

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked wiping tears from his eyes again

"I keep hoping its nothing like the doctors say" she said

"The doctors say you are fine, that must mean you are. I demanded every test they could possibly run on you and the baby to make sure everything was okay and they said everything was fine" he said

"I know but I thought the books said after the 12th week the cramping and nausea would go away" she said

"Some women are different and this is your first baby, you've never been pregnant before so your body is adjusting to having a human being growing inside you" he said

"You could be right" she whispered

"I know I am" he smiled trying to keep the optimism and trying to keep her calm and keep her thinking positively but on the inside he was still scared and worried about her he felt the same way she was feeling

She looked at him and smiled back as he reached to her eyes and wiped her tears away.

"I don't like how much you are bleeding from that though, come on lets get that cleaned up and bandage it" he said "Wait no just stay there I'll get everything and come back" he said leaving for the bathroom and getting a wet wash cloth and a bandage and an ace wrap from his bag so he could be assured the bandage would stay and he walked back to her and began to wipe the blood off from her leg then put the bandage on it with some antibiotic cream and placed it over the cut then wrapped the ace bandage around it but he didn't make it tight.

"Feel okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I want to take a nap" she said

"Okay" he said moving from her and allowing her to get up as he wiped tears from his own eyes

She got up and went into the bathroom and washed her hands then put on her clothes then walked back out into the bedroom and laid down on the bed

"I don't think I want to shave my legs anymore" she frowned

Justin smiled and stood up and began putting the blankets over her and sat down beside her

"Would you be disgusted?" she asked

"Not at all" he smiled

"Scared me" she whispered

"Me too" he said rubbing her arm "but you're fine, I am sorry I reacted the way I did" he said

"You didn't, you were calm how do you do it?" she asked

"I think of you and how I need to keep you calm" he said

"I love you, you're the sweetest" she smiled

He leaned down and kissed her stomach and stood up and kissed her forehead and moved the blankets again to make sure she was covered completely and then grabbed her phone putting it by her on the table.

"Call my phone if you cant yell for me okay?" he asked

"I will" she said

"You going to be okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I am just scared" she said

"About what?"

"Everything. Just everything about this pregnancy scares me I just wish I was 9 months already so the baby was already here and we'd know everything is truly okay, but then again having the baby is even scaring me" she said

"You don't have to be scared, I'm going to be there" he said rubbing her arm

"I know" she said but really that wasn't what she was referring to, she was referring to finding out if the baby was his or Heaths that thought is scaring her to death

"Get some rest baby" he said smiling and kissing her between the eyes and raised back up and leaving the room and closing the door and turned around seeing the guys and he couldn't help but break down in tears and leaned over leaning against the door and covered his eyes. The tears were because he was relieved that it was only a cut that was causing the blood sliding down her leg that moment scared him to death.

"Jesus man, is she okay?" Heath asked

Justin took a moment to gather enough strength to talk.

"Yeah she cut herself shaving" he said sighing of relief again then walking away and going into the bathroom to clear his mind and he stood at the sink staring into the mirror

Wade looked at Heath and shook his head

"What?" Heath questioned

"Something doesn't seem right, I think Justin knows it too" Wade said

"You know, I noticed that too when she woke me up she didn't look like she felt well and while we were talking she looked like she was about to be sick. I just thought it was because of what we were talking about" said Heath

"What were you talking about?" Wade asked

"Last night and the baby" he said

Wade sighed "You really need to stop bringing that up. I know the possibility is there that you are the father but that chance is just as big for Justin too they both think the baby is his and you got to accept that and wait till after the baby is born"

"I know, I've accepted it I told her that" said Heath

"Its stressing her out enough she doesn't need to be reminded of it every chance there is"

"I agree" Heath said

Justin finally walked out of the bathroom and sat down on a chair almost dazed and he rubbed his face

"You okay?" Wade asked

Justin shook his head and shrugged

"Whats the matter, she _is_ okay right?" Heath asked

"Yeah she is that was just a very intense and scary moment. She's terrified and I just don't know what to do for her. I feel like I'm failing her somehow because I don't know what to do for her. All I can tell her is "its going to be okay" when I don't really know if that is true at all" he said

"You think something is wrong with the baby?" Wade asked

Justin stared straight ahead and remained quiet then after a bit he finally nodded his head as tears formed in his eyes once again.

Heath shook his head "You're baby is going to be fine, you guys are going to have a healthy baby. And you are certainly not failing her. _You_ are helping her more than you could possibly know you are. I can just see it, those moments she has pains or something, when she sees you so calm she is calmer than I could expect her to be you are helping her remain calm when something comes up and I think honestly that helps her more than anything"

"Not at that moment, I over reacted when I saw the blood dripping down her leg. I seriously though she was losing the baby and my biggest fear was coming true"

Justin paused for a moment to stop his tears so he could talk some more

"She gets these intense pains sometimes that makes me seriously worry about them both" he said

"They really bad?" Wade asked

"Sometimes, the bad ones happen in the night it seems. In the middle of the night she wakes up moaning and sometimes she just cries. They don't seem to last too long but they're long enough. She says they feel like muscle spasms like when your calf muscles cramp up something like that" he said

"And the doctors haven't found a reason for it?" Wade asked

"They said its normal" he said shaking his head "I've just never known anyone to have pains like that while they were pregnant" he added

Heath shook his head

"You get a second opinion?" he asked

"We've been to so many hospitals now you would think at least one of them would have caught something by now" he said

"You got a point, but then that must mean everything is fine then" Wade assured him

"I hope you are right" he said "I cant believe I'm even thinking it, I should be thinking more positively about this"

"Justin, I honestly think you are being normal about all this, its your first child its probably what every first time parent goes through to feel scared and hope everything is normal and the baby is going to be healthy"

Justin nodded his head lightly

"Want to play some more games?" Wade asked thinking that might help ease his mind

"Alright" Justin said standing up and moving to the couch

Heath moved to the chair and Wade and Justin began to play another round of their game. They had gotten lost in the game and were playing for nearly 3 hours.

* * *

**A/N: Lacey wasn't COMPLETELY honest was she, or _was _she?**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: This chapter really shows the pain that Lacey is in, she actually lets it known and opens up a little bit more in it. Bit of a WARNING it is another emotional chapter.**

* * *

"Hey" Justin said moving with his player on the screen

"Heath will you take over for me?" he asked not looking away from the screen

"Sure" Heath said standing up and they quickly changed players and Justin got up

"I'm going to go wake her up and see if she's hungry" he said leaving to the room and going inside finding her still asleep

He smiled and he walked closer to the bed and turned on the light hoping it would stir her awake but it didn't. He put his hand on her upper back and rubbed but that didn't even wake her up. This made Justin nervous that she wouldn't wake up very easy like she usually does.

"Lacey?" He said shaking her awake

"mmm" she slowly opened her eyes and looking at him

"You okay baby?" he asked

"Yeah why?" she asked

"You wouldn't wake up easy like you usually do" he said

"I was sleeping good" she said

"Oh, ahh man and I had to go and wake you up too" he frowned

"Its okay" she said

"I want to check and see if you are still bleeding or not"

"Okay" she said moving the blankets off her

Justin guided them the rest of the way off her and looked at her stomach and smiled then leaned down and kissed the tiny bump.

"Hey sweetheart, daddy loves you. I do! And you know what, when you get here I am going to spoil you rotten" he smiled then kissed once again "I'm just going to check mommy I'm not going to hurt her" he said leaning back up and pushing her shorts up a little

She smiled watching him as he slowly began to remove the ace bandage from her leg

"Does it hurt?" he asked

"No" she smiled

"Okay" he said slowly pulling the large band aide off and checking it

"I think its done but I am going to put a new bandage on it" he said going to his bag and getting another bandage with some antibiotic cream and placed it over the cut again then threw the old stuff in the trash beside the ace bandage he just tossed that into his bag.

"Are you hungry?" he asked

"Baby" she laughed "I'm always hungry" she smiled looking at him

He smirked "So what do you feel like eating?" he asked

"I am totally craving Subway" she said

"Yeah? Subway it is then" he said

She giggled lightly

"God you're so cute"

She smiled at him.

"Come on" he said putting his hand out to her

She took his hand and raised up slowly and cringed

"hurt?" he asked

"a little" she whispered

"Want me to just order you something and bring it in to you?" he asked

"No I need to get up I slept too long" she said

Justin nodded but wasn't sure if he really wanted her to get up out of bed but he couldn't make her stay if she didn't want to. She slowly moved her legs to the side of the bed and stood up slowly and whined lightly.

"What hurts?" he asked

"My back, I must have slept wrong or something" she said

"You didn't look like you moved at all since when I left you" he pointed out

She looked at him searching for what he was trying to say to her.

"Want me to give you a back rub?" he asked

"That would be amazing" she smiled forgetting about what he said

"Okay" he said sitting against the headboard of the bed and moved his legs spreading them out

"Come here" he smiled

She smiled and slowly sat back on the bed and scooted herself backward toward him till he was in reach of her and he began to massage her back and even reached up to massage her shoulders as well. He smiled to himself and reached forward to her stomach and rubbed in circles and she smiled then giggled and moved herself back more into him and laid against his chest which gave him a more comfortable position to rub her stomach.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" she smiled

He smiled and continued rubbing her stomach and began to kiss on her neck then stopped himself from making it lead any further, he knew she wasn't feeling well and sex would just probably aggravate it all.

"I should go order the food" he smiled

"Yeah" she whispered then began to move from him again and sat on the edge of the bed as he stood up and looked at her

"You going to stay in here?" he asked

"I'm going to the bathroom and change, at least put some pants on instead of shorts" she said

"Okay" he said kissing her ontop of her head then leaving the room

"Guys want Subway?" Justin asked

"Sounds good to me" Wade said as they continued their game and ended up winning

"Ahhh!" Heath said looking at Wade "You cheated!" he said laughing

"I do no cheat, I simply strategize and use the smart tool to get what I want" he smirked

"Yeah in other words you CHEAT" he laughed

"Okay you're right I cheat" Wade said laughing as he stood up and setting his controller on the table as did Heath

Wade walked to Justin as began a list of things needing to order as Heath put up the game and joined them. Lacey joined them a few moments later and they finalized the list of things they were going to get.

"I'll go get it" Heath said

"I'll go with you" Wade said

"Okay" Heath said grabbing the keys and the list and they both left

She sat down on a chair at the table and Justin looked at her and smiled and ran his hands through her hair then stopped and sat down next to her and laid his elbow on the table and laid his head on his hand and just stared at her smiling with loving eyes. She looked at him and smiled.

"You're so beautiful" he said causing her to blush

"What?" he laughed "I'm being serious" he smiled

"I love you" she said moving to him and putting her arms around him in a hug

"I love you too love" he said hugging her

He pulled from her and looked at her stomach then at her then leaned over and placed his ear against her stomach where the bump was and was just trying to hear anything. When he didn't he just moved his face to her stomach and kissed it then laid his forehead against her stomach and smiled

"My baby" he whispered

Her heart broke and she couldn't stand it any longer she just had to know the answer to what she was thinking,

"Do you think something is wrong with the baby?" she asked tearing up

He raised his head up from her stomach and looked up at her as she slowly sat down on the chair and he hesitated to answer.

"Uh we-...w-...what makes you ask that?" he asked finally able to speak or form his words

"Because something you said earlier... and I think there is" she said looking at her lap

"Why do you think that?" he asked feeling his heart drop again

"You feeling those stomach pains again?" he asked

"No, but _because_ I feel them and sometimes feel them bad I'm scared, something just doesn't feel right" she said as she began to cry

"no baby, please don't say that" he begged moving from the chair to his knees putting his arms around her and laying his head against her stomach again

"Everytime I get around Heath it seems like I start having pains but its not Heaths fault, I dunno why it happens" she frowned

"Because he stresses you out" he said looking at her "we can end that and you wont have to see him again"

"But baby I don't want to not see him again" she said through her tears

"You don't understand I love him still. I don't know why but I do. I mean he was one of my best friends, he was my friend for 6 years. He meant so much to me...he still does. I dunno!" she said putting her hands through her hair and tightening her grip on her hair

"Baby, please you're stressing yourself its not good for the baby" he said rubbing her stomach

"I know! Nothing I do is good for the baby" she said taking her hands off her hair

"You're doing fine sweetheart" he said

"I dunno I get them when he isn't around too though" she said

"But you're thinking about what happened though" he said

"Maybe" she said "I just feel like I betrayed you, I just cant understand how you can still love me like you do" she added

"Because I do love you honey, you did nothing wrong. You didn't ask for that to happen. I loved you the second we met and I knew that moment I would marry you. Nothing was going to change that not even this" he said beginning to sense another breakdown from her

"But maybe if I had changed or something before I came into the locker room that first time he wouldn't have ever touched me. Maybe my clothes were too revealing and that was what caused him to do what he did" she said

"Stop blaming yourself baby, Heath had a moment where he wasn't himself you cant blame what you were wearing or what you did. You weren't the one in the wrong" he said

"I should have fought harder to get him off! I should have told you that night but I lied to you! I lied to you and I never wanted to ever lie to you, and now I did and I keep doing it by keeping things from you like an idiot" she said

"You can tell me anything" he said

"I know that, and I knew that but I was scared. He told me not to tell anyone. The tone of his voice scared me" she said

"I know babe, calm down please its over now" he said

"No because now I am left with hating myself" she whispered "I HATE MYSELF!" she shouted standing up and running her hands through her hair again

"baby please calm down" he said fearing her stress level was way too high right now as he stood up too

She turned around to the chair she stood up from and put her arms down and stared at the chair then after a few seconds she kicked the chair hard into the wall and shoved everything that was on the table onto the floor then began kicking at the chair again as she broke down into hard sobs

"Lacey!" Justin shouted as he tried to grab her but she moved from him walking to the wall and she laid her head against it and cried

"Oh God" he whispered

She slapped the wall hard once and kept her hand there and cried after a moment she clenched her fist and began beating on the wall.

"Lacey stop!" he said grabbing a hold of her but she pulled herself away from him and tried walking from him

"Baby please stop" he said calmly grabbing onto her again and she began to fall but he held onto her and turned her body around and laid her on the floor and she once again tried to fight him

"Lacey! Please calm down! Please baby? The baby needs you to calm down" he begged as his heart beat even harder as he grabbed her arms and put his body ontop of hers but no where near where it could hurt the baby or her and he looked down at her as he held her down. Of course he knew that was probably the worse thing he could possibly do but at the time he didn't know what to do to stop her from moving. He didn't want her to get hurt, she almost just fell right then he couldn't let her go off and slip and fall without him being able to catch her in time.

"Please baby" he whispered as gave up and the room filled with sobs

He began to tear up and he let go of her arms and slowly leaned down and moved one hand to her head and rubbed slowly

"Its okay, you shouldn't hate yourself baby. You did nothing wrong, you're beautiful and everything about you is perfect" he whispered into her ear

Wade and Heath walked in with the sandwiches and saw them on the floor hearing her sobbing and the chair knocked over and everything that was on the table was on the floor. Justin looked up at them with his eyes then raised up and pulled her weak body into his arms holding her into his chest kissing her on the head and began to cry with her then he moved his face into her neck. He couldn't help himself, he hated hearing her cry and this breakdown she had scared him so much he just couldn't hold it back. He was really feeling bad for her he knew she was hurting but she hadn't ever broke down this hard before. Not only was she scared for the baby but she was hurting from the rape still and she just wouldn't talk to him or anyone else about it. Justin knew though now that he had to make her open up more about it, she cant just keep all this locked away she had to talk to him.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Much shorter chapter here but this "day" had to end sometime lol and I didn't want to start the second day just yet. Got to keep everyone guessing cause I'm mean :D.**

* * *

"What the bloody hell happened in here?" Wade asked looking at them walking to the table and placing the bags down and looking back at them

"Are you two okay?" Heath asked

Justin remained quiet just crying into her neck as he held her close just listening to her sobs. He finally calmed himself after a couple minutes but it took a little longer for her to get even a little bit calmed. 5 minutes felt like hours and he slowly moved his face from her neck and looked around the room with his eyes then moved from her and looked at her then turned his head to look at Heath and Wade who were standing beside them now then he put his attention back to Lacey

"I'm going to...take you to the bedroom" he whispered to her

She nodded her head slowly and he slowly stood up while bent over and picked her up in his arms and carried her weak body into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed and he rubbed her head then kissed her on the forehead.

"Hold on" he whispered leaving for the bathroom grabbing a wash cloth and began to run cold water over it and as soon as he finished he rung it out slowly and walked back to her placing it over her forehead

"You still want to eat?" he asked

She shook her head no

"You got to eat something baby" he whispered

She shook her head no and began to tear up once again. Not wanting her to break down again he rubbed her stomach.

"Okay baby okay" he whispered then moved to sit on the bed with her and lifted her body to his chest again and began rocking her slowly

Words cant even begin to express how worried Justin currently was for her and for the baby. He felt like his heart was heavy and deep into his stomach with fear and worry. Within 10 minutes she was asleep in his arms like nothing ever happened. He slowly lowered her body down and looked at her frowning at the remaining tears sitting around the bottom of her eyes and he slowly wiped them off. Then slowly stood up from the bed and covered her up with the blankets again and left the room quietly leaving the door half open so he can hear her if she wakes up again and he slowly walked to them in the kitchen and saw that they had picked up what had been knocked around

"The hell happened?" Heath asked

"She just had a huge breakdown" he said rubbing his eyes

"Why?" Wade asked

Justin shook his head "She's hurting. Obviously she's handling everything worse than I thought she was. She was tired maybe that's why, I could just tell it when I woke her up but honestly I think that was building up for a while. I'm really worried about her" he said sitting down at the table

Wade gave everyone their sandwich and put hers into the refrigerator and sat down and began to eat with them. Justin ate slow as his mind was clearly on Lacey and the baby.

"What made her break?" Wade asked

"She opened up a little while you were gone. She thinks something is wrong with the baby" he said

"What? Why?" Wade asked

"Because the pain, she said something doesn't feel right but the doctor said the baby was fine" he said

"You think they're missing something?" Heath asked

"I do, especially now if she's saying this" he said

"She uh...she blames herself for what you did" Justin said looking at Heath

Heath sighed and looked down at his food in front of him

"She shouldn't, that was my fault" Heath said

"She hates herself not you" he said

"She should hate me instead" Heath said

"Yeah but she doesn't. In fact she says she loves you still" Justin said

Heath put his hands over his face and rubbed then took them off

"Maybe I should talk to her" he said

"That's not a good idea, she told me she hurts everytime she is around you"

Heath shot a look to Justin then frowned

"I knew it" he said looking back down at his food "she denied it but I knew it"

Heath sighed and almost lost his appetite.

"I should leave The Corre, leave all of WWE, it will only make things better" Heath said

"No see that is the thing, she don't want you out of our lives. Heath, she still loves you! How she finds forgiveness I dunno but she is helping me to find it too" Justin said not believing he just said that

"What?" Heath asked

"Uh-" Justin said hesitating "Yeah she is showing me how to forgive. I cant forgive you entirely but she has a point we were inseparable friends before"

Heath nodded "That friendship I ruined"

"No...not entirely" he said "we're trying" Justin added

"My only hope is that one day you will finally forgive me enough to pretend to be my best friend again. Both of you. I miss you guys so much. For some reason losing you both hurts like I lost my family. Actually yeah I did, I lost my family" he said looking back at his food

The room became quiet and they all just finished their dinner. As soon as they finished they all headed to bed. Justin slowly walked into the room and looked at her. She was still peacefully asleep laying on her side Justin smiled knowing he could get in the bed and hold her close with the way she was laying. He grabbed his things and walked into the bathroom and changed into his clothes and walked out and to the bed and slowly climbed into the bed next to her and moved close to her her body. He rubbed her stomach and smiled but at the same time prayed in his head that everything was okay with the little one. Eventually he fell asleep keeping his hand on her stomach as he usually did.

* * *

**A/N: This day isn't over yet one more chapter and it will be :) I may add that chapter too I got so many great reviews yesterday that I just might give you all a second chapter! :D  
**


	55. Chapter 55

Lacey stirred herself awake in the middle of the night and slowly moved out of the bed turning around slowly looking to see Justin was there. He slowly moved and opened his eyes and saw her standing there and raised up fast thinking something was wrong.

"Whats wrong? You okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'll be back" she said leaving for the bathroom

Justin reached over to the side of the bed and turned on the light while moving to sit against the headboard waiting for her to come back. After a short moment she walks back out again laying down on the bed then moving to her side again with her back to him.

"You okay?" he asked reaching to her stomach and rubbing slowly

"Yes" she said the sniffed lightly

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine" she said

"Did I hurt you earlier?" he asked

"No" she said moving to her back and looking him

"You want to talk about it?" he asked

"Not really" she said

"Baby you need to start talking to me, this isn't good. Look what just happened. Its not good for the baby and maybe if you talk about it more about it, it'll help. Just tell me how you feel" he begged

"How I feel?" she asked

"Yes I want to know everything you feel. If you want to talk about this or what happened I'm here for you baby you know that" he said kissing her forehead

"I know baby. I just...I really hate myself for what happened. I hate I didn't try harder to get him off me. I tried I swear to you I did did but when I would move I would just feel more pain than I was already feeling. That last time I thought my wrists were about to break. It really hurt, he hurt me so much. The night I lost my virginity to you didn't even hurt like that did" she frowned

Justin frowned and rubbed her stomach and stayed silent in case she had more she wanted to say

"I just feel like its my fault' she said tearing up

"No, its not your fault" he said

"But I had every opportunity to tell you and I didn't" she frowned

"Because you were scared. Heath is a big man and when he says something he usually means it. You cant keep blaming yourself sweetheart if I was you I'd be scared to say anything too I completely understand how you feel" he said "plus if I was a girl, and if I were you I'd be hot as hell" he smiled

She giggled and moved to her side covering her face blushing making him smile at how cute that looked.

"I dunno I might look funny if I was a girl, don't you think?" he asked looking at her

She laughed

"I don't, you'd look lovely" she smiled

"With a beard?" he laughed

"Well you'd have to shave that" she said

"Wait are you saying I look like a girl?" he asked

"Nooo" she giggled and he laughed

"Those gay jokes were getting pretty mean" he frowned

"I know, I'm sorry baby" she frowned

"Its okay cause no one was aware I was obviously with you. We even made that obvious" he smiled

"I know its weird how no one knew" she said

"You look tired" he said running his hand through her brunette hair

"I am, I dunno why I slept all day" she frowned

"Well, lets get back to sleep maybe you will feel more rested" he said moving over her and turning the light off and moved back to his side and the two began to get comfortable again.

"You are sure I didn't hurt you when I was ontop of you earlier right?" he again asked just wanting to be sure

"No you didn't hurt me or the baby" she said

"Okay" he whispered "love you babe" he said holding her close while she laid on his chest

"I love you too" she said as she slowly drifted off to sleep and he soon followed

* * *

Lacey woke up and got out of bed and was really hungry since she didn't eat the night before. She made a stop in the bathroom then quietly left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen looking around and found the sandwich she wanted in the refrigerator still. She smiled and took it out and opened it up and began to eat it. As she was eating Heath came out of the bedroom he was in and looked at her at the table and smiled lightly closing the door catching her attention and she looked up at him.

"Hungry?" he asked smiling

She covered her mouth that was full of the sandwich and nodded and laughed through her nose

"You alright today?" he asked

She took a moment to finish chewing up what she had in her mouth and swallowed.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said as she took another bite "I'm starving though" added as she chewed

Heath sat down across from her and looked at the table.

"Um Justin told me...about...what you think. Its not your fault, its mine. You don't have to keep blaming yourself, you did nothing this entire thing was my fault" he said

She continued to eat her food but was eating less than she was.

"I am so sorry I did it. Honestly, I am, I wish I could change it now so that I didn't do it. I know I hurt you, I hate that I did. I love you so much and never in a million years would I ever wanted to hurt you, ever. You shouldn't hate yourself, you should hate me" he said

"That's the thing, I don't hate you" she said

"You should"

"But I don't"

Heath showed a small smile then went back to being serious again when he saw her cringe.

"What happened?"

"Cramp" she said

"Are you okay? Want me to get Justin?" he asked

"No its gone" she said

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah"

"That's what he also told me, what I suspected all along, that you do hurt when I am around you. I can honestly quit and move away from you guys and you never have to see me again. I just want everything to be okay for you two...you three" he said

She teared up "Heath, no I don't want you out of our life. I still...I...we had been best friends. You were the best friend I never had. And yeah sure what happened was unforgivable and was bad but I dunno I still want you in my life, I want you to be my friend but its so hard now" she cried

"I know" he said

Justin walked out of the room rubbing his eyes and then took them off and saw them at the table together. Justin noticed she was in tears and couldn't help but think the worse.

"The fuck you do to her now?" Justin asked

"he wasn't doing anything" she said

"Why are you upset?" he asked

"We're talking" she said "Sit, we should all talk together" she said

"Sorry" Justin said looking at Heath

"I understand" Heath said

Justin sat down next to Lacey.

"So yeah we really need to make this work because honestly I don't want Heath out of our lives but somehow we need to all start getting along"

"I thought we were" Justin said

"Are you?" she asked seriously

"Well...yeah, I am trying" Justin said

"He really is" Heath said

"You are telling me the truth right?" she asked

"Yes" they both said

She cringed and looked at her food and Justin put his hand on her lap

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"Nothing just a cramp"

"Because of me, Lace, seriously I need to go and leave you guys alone its just hurting you" he said

"No! Heath I love you okay? Yeah I said it I love you, you were like my big brother and I loved you before you did what you did. It hurt me and yeah I hated you for a while but something in my heart still wants me and you to still be friends and I want that too" she said tearing up

"Lacey its hurting you" Heath said

"Not having you in our life would hurt me more" she said

"Maybe he should leave" Justin said looking at her

"No!" she said

Wade walked out and looked at them

"He doesn't have to leave, its not his fault I am having pain...oh shit" she whispered rubbing her stomach

"I think its both of us" Justin said

"When we're around each other, Lacey are you scared something is going to happen?" Heath asked

"Yes" she said

"Like what?" he asked

"That you are going to snap and punch him again" she said

"I'm not going to do that" Justin said

"You said that the last time and it looked like you were about to just now" she said

"I just...I don't like when he's alone with you." Justin said

"This is what I'm talking about! This...this...whatever this is. We need to get something together so we can trust each other being alone together" she said feeling the stress return again

Justin remained quiet for a few moments looking at the table.

"I don't know that I can" Justin said looking at her

She threw her hands up then ran them through her hair and gripped her hair tightly and sighed and felt more intense pain but her hormones decided to take over her mouth at the moment.

"You know what? Then maybe we shouldn't be together either" she said standing up and pulling the ring off her finger and throwing it into his lap and walking into the bedroom slamming the door.

Justins heart dropped into his stomach and he began breathing heavy as he sat there shocked. He felt as if he was going to be sick or something. After a moment he reached to the ring but it dropped to the floor so he leaned down and picked it up. As he did Lacey walked out of the room now fully clothed and carrying her purse heading for the door.

"Lacey?" Justin asked as he stood up from the chair and followed her

"Where you going?" he asked

"Anywhere but here!" she said storming out the door and Justin continued to follow her even though he was only in a pair of shorts

"Baby, no please don't leave! Please I love you please! I am sorry please just come back so we can talk about this" he pleaded

"We've talked enough" she said walking to the elevator pushing the button

"Lacey stop please" he begged "the baby don't need this stress" he said

"Maybe you should have-" she stopped and cringed leaning over

"See? Baby please just come back with me" he begged

"No, I've had enough" she said lightly as she stood back up and decided to take the stairs instead and Justin followed her there too

"Lacey? Please don't do this" he begged as he began to tear up

"Leave me alone Justin" she said as she continued to walk and began to cry herself

Justin was scared to follow her fearing she would pick up her pace and fall down the stairs so he ran back to the room to get some clothes on. He thought that he would have just enough time to catch her downstairs before she left anywhere. He really didn't think she would actually leave anyway. As soon as he threw some clothes on over his shorts he ran back out of the room and down the stairs not finding her on the way down. He walked around the lobby trying to find her but no sight of her so he took his search outside again not finding her.

* * *

**A/N: :(**


	56. Chapter 56

Justin began to panic and he ran back up the stairs and into the room and grabbed his phone and began calling her.

"I cant find her!" he said hitting the redial button to call again

"She's gone" he said as he began to cry rubbing his hand through his hair

"Why the fuck cant I just keep my mouth shut?" he asked breathing hard

"Calm down man you're going to hurt yourself" Wade said

"Yeah we'll help find her" Heath said standing up from the chair

"She's gone, I stressed her out. She's in pain I need to know where she is going" he said not being able to catch his breath

Wade grabbed him

"Justin! Stop for a second and breathe before you hurt yourself!" he shouted

"I CANT! DON'T YOU GET IT? I JUST MESSED EVERYTHING UP FOR US!" Justin shouted

Wade grabbed his phone from his hand and pushed him to sit down.

"Listen to me okay? You need to relax and catch your breath before you end up having a heart attack or something bad happens, you cant look for her when you are like this and if something happens you wont be looking for her at all" Wade said reaching into his pocket and throwing Heath the keys to the car

"You go search that side of town, Justin and I are taking a cab and going the other way and checking the mall and airport" he said

"Okay" Heath said walking into their room and throwing some clothes on then walking out the door

"Come on" Wade said pulling Justin to his feet and they walked out of the room as he was already dressed and used Justins phone to get a cab and gave him back his phone when he was finished.

Justin again began to call her phone but this time he found that she had shut her phone off as they got in the cab and began their search.

"She never leaves I usually find her in the lobby or at the pool or garden areas or something. She's really upset, it must really be over" Justin said as he began to cry again his life felt like it was taken from him and he felt totally empty.

"She just needs a minute to calm down" Wade pointed out

Wade and Justin searched hard at the airport and asked security but no one that matched her description was in the building that day that they were aware of. They returned to the cab and Wade called Heath on his phone.

"Did you guys find her?" Heath asked

"No, we're heading to the mall did you find her?" he said

"Not yet but let me know if you do" Heath said

"We will" Wade said ending the call and headed to the mall

She had been gone for a half hour by this time. As Heath put his phone down he thought for a moment and remembered he saw a park not that far from the hotel. He knew just as well as Justin did that a park or a lake was one of her favorite places to go when she wanted time to herself and to think. She said it helped her think when she needed to make big decisions or when she was just feeling sad. Heath made a turn to head back the direction he came and after a few minutes he found the park and parked the car and got out and began walking around. He found her sitting on a bench alone eating and watching the people in the park and he sat down beside her. She saw someone sit down beside her at the corner of her eye and she slowly looked finding it was Heath.

"How'd you know I was here?" she asked wiping tears from her eyes

"Because I know you like to go to parks when you are sad and want to do some thinking. Plus I know how the park reminds you of your dad" he said

The second he began to speak she felt that tiny movement feeling and she looked down at her stomach and smiled lightly.

"That was one thing that made Justin and I really click, we both lost our fathers" she frowned

"And that is a good connection, you both can talk about how much you miss your dads and you both can help each other grieve" he said

She nodded her head

"I didn't mean what I said to him" she frowned and began to cry more

"I know that and so does he, he's losing it looking for you right now" he said

"mmm" she said looking at her stomach

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"I felt that feeling again." she said

"Pain?" he asked

She shook her head no.

"Baby wants daddy" he said

She smiled and looked at her cake she had in her hand and grabbed the box.

"Twinkie?" she asked

"Naw I'm good" he smiled

"It was the only thing in the store I went to that was even appealing to me" she said

Then she looked at him tears in her eyes still.

"Must look funny a crying pregnant girl eating Twinkies on a park bench"

Heath chuckled lightly "Honey, even with tears in your eyes, mascara running down your face and" he said wiping her cheek "Twinkie filling on the side of your face" he said laughing

She laughed lightly and looked down at the ground

"You're still beautiful little sis" he said

She looked at him and smiled

"Now lets get Justins babies back to him before he has a heart attack" Heath said standing up

Lacey stood up slowly as well and put her hand on her stomach.

"Oh wow, that one felt strong" she said eyes widened

Heath grabbed her purse and bag from the bench and was going to carry it for her

"See the baby wants daddy" he smiled

"What does it feel like?" he asked as they began to walk to the car

"Like a tiny little frog is jumping around or like...10 tiny butterflies, its light and quick but I notice it. Doesn't happen very often though but right now I've felt it 3 times" she said as they continued to walk

Heath smiled "I told you, its cause baby wants daddy back"

She smiled and Heath opened up the car door and she sat down and he gave her all her things and walked around to the drivers side and began to drive

"I should text Justin so he can calm down and get back to the hotel" he said as he began to text him while trying to drive at the same time

Within seconds Justin was calling his phone.

"Its okay she's safe" Heath said

"Let me talk to her please" he begged

"Okay" he said looking at her handing her the phone

She gagged and put her hand over her mouth and he put the phone back to his ear.

"Uh hold on I think she's going to be sick" he said pulling the car over.

She quickly undid her seat belt and opened the door and released her stomach contents onto the road.

"She's okay right? Not in pain or anything?" he asked

"She doesn't seem to be she's just upset what she said to you" he said

"We'll meet you at the hotel" Justin said

"Okay" he said

"Bye" Justin said hanging up

Heath hung the phone up and looked over at her and she finally got out some more then raised back up slowly and wiped her mouth off.

"Ugh, I'm not eating Twinkies anymore" she frowned

Heath smiled lightly "You okay? Ready to go?"

"Yeah" she said

"Okay" Heath said as he began to drive again

Within minutes Heath was pulling into the parking lot where Wade and Justin were waiting there for them. Heath parked the car and she got out and looked at him and frowned. Her heart broke seeing the sad heartbreaking look he had on his face.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she again began to cry

Justin clutched the ring in his hand tightly and walked to her and wrapping his arms around her and and buried his face into her hair. Heath grabbed her purse and her shopping bag she had and walked to Wade.

"Were did you find her?" asked Wade

"The park" Heath said

"I didn't mean what I said" she said as she began to cry a little harder

"Shh I know its okay" Justin whispered "Lets go back upstairs" he added

"okay" she whispered

Justin turned around to them and nodded and put his arm around her and began walking inside. Heath and Wade followed behind as they went into the elevator and up to the room. When they walked into the suite Justin and Lacey went into their room and closed the door. Heath sat her purse and her bag down on the table and sat down on the couch.

Lacey stopped in the middle of the room and turned to him seeing the saddest look she'd ever seen from him in her entire life as he walked to her slowly then dropped to his knees.

"Oh God, you okay?" she asked as she put her hand on his shoulder

Justin stared at her stomach frowning then slowly put his arms around her waist laying his head on her stomach closing his eyes as tears fell down his face he thought for sure his entire world walked out the door when she left, that being Lacey and the baby. His world caved in on him when she disappeared in that stairwell.

"Baby, I'm so sorry" she said as she began to cry harder

He didn't say a word but he began to rub her lower back hoping it would calm her down he just wanted to be close to the baby for a moment.

"I love you little one. Daddy is sorry he upset mommy so much. Just trying to think of the best option for everyone" he spoke with a low tone

She made a whimper sound and gripped on the sleeve of his shirt because she was crying so hard. He looked up at her and loosened his grip from around her waist and she slowly fell to her knees and put her hands on his chest and then looked him straight in the eye, something she has had a hard time doing since the rape. He put his hand on the side of her face and just had a mini conversation with her using just their eyes.

"I'm sorry" she whispered gripping onto his shirt and moving into him laying her head on his chest

"Its okay" he whispered putting his arms around her and pulled her to sit on his lap as he sat on the heels of his feet

"I didn't mean it" she again whispered

"I know" he lightly said

They continued to hold each other right there as they were for what seemed like hours but in reality it was around 20 minutes. She had been laying on his shoulder for a while and he began to wonder if she had fallen to sleep and he rubbed her back slowly.

"Baby, you asleep?" he asked

"No" she whispered as she slowly moved off him and sat on the floor and put her head down

Justin looked at her and put his hand under her chin and pulled her head to look at him and shook his head no then reached to her ring finger hand bringing it to his lips and kissed it and slid the ring back onto her finger again.

"Will you still marry me?" he asked

"Yes" she whispered feeling that light flutter movement again

"Baby wants it too" she whispered smiling

Justin smiled and placed his hand onto her stomach

"I'm sorry I threw it at you" she frowned

"Don't be, I deserved it I shouldn't have been an ass like that" he said

"Come on" he said standing up and helping her to her feet

Justin left the room and told the guys they were ready to leave and head home since home was only a couple hours away this time and they grabbed all their things and checked out of the hotel and headed home. The trip home was pleasant, everyone got along and all the tension that was felt previously was turned into just friends enjoying a short road trip.


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I know the site has been very glitchy lately and hopefully they'll get things straightened out this week**

* * *

They have all gotten along pretty well for weeks now which was great for everyone especially Lacey cause it was all she wanted was to have them all get along even if they were just pretending. She was now into her 21st week and was showing a more full rounded stomach and actually looked pregnant now. She continued to join the guys on the road and was doing slightly better with the pregnancy, less nausea and less pains and everything was going smoothly. They even felt the first kicks of the baby, all of them were together in a hotel room when she felt the first kick. Heath and Wade had went to Justin and Laceys house and were all planning on going to the gym together, aside from Lacey. Heath left his gym bag at the house and made a quick errand to pay a bill, none of them really knew where he had went and he had been gone longer than he said he would be and Justin and Wade were ready to go so they assumed he may have have gotten stuck in traffic or something so they decided to text him to meet them at the gym when he was finished.

"Alright Lace, we're going to the gym" Justin said

"Okay have fun" she said

"I'll try, bye" he said kissing her then bending over and placing a kiss onto her stomach

"See you in a while little one" he said then rubbing gently

"Love you" he said kissing her once more on the stomach then returning to her lips placing a kiss on them again

"I love you too" he said

"I love you too baby" he said rubbing her stomach

"Bye" he said walking out the door with his bag.

Wade and Justin left and headed for the gym.

Lacey went into the bedroom and began making the bed. Halfway through making it she began to feel a pulling feeling in her stomach. She brushed it off thinking it was just the baby moving around. Heath returned 15 minutes later and grab his bag and left to his truck. She began to feel a rather annoying amount of pressure in her stomach, she thought maybe she needed to go to the bathroom but when she did it didn't help and she walked out leaving the room, walking into the kitchen thinking maybe some water would help or something or maybe a little snack or fruit cups or something. She looked around at things for a while since nothing really sounded good to eat. Heath had forgotten his Ipod since he was showing a song to Justin and Wade and returned back to the house again and grabbed his ipod and put it into his bag. She didn't even hear him come in and she continued looking around but stopped the second she felt an intense pain in her lower abdomen.

"AH!" she cried out as she fell against the counter and held on with her arm while holding her stomach with her other hand

Heath was walking out of the door to leave when he heard her cry out then heard the sounds of her moaning lightly. He quickly ran to where he heard the sounds coming from and stopped in front of her

"Lace, whats wrong? Whats happening?" he asked putting his arm around her holding her up

"I dunno but it hu- AH GOD!" she cried out again almost falling but Heath dropped his bag grabbing hold of her.

"Shit" he said looking around trying to figure out what to do since Justin had just left only moments before and wouldn't be back for an hour or so

"Okay, okay come on" he said picking her up

"Ow!" she cried out putting her arm around him

"Sorry" he said as he walked as fast as he could grabbing the keys to his truck and putting her in the passenger side as gently as he could and running to the other side and sped off and a pretty fast speed heading to the hospital.

He grabbed his phone and called Justins number not getting an answer.

"Damn it!" he said redialing again and still no answer

"OW GOD!" she cried out as she moved around in the seat

"Justin damn it answer your fucking phone" he frantically said as he once again redialed not getting an answer he tired Wades cell, again not getting an answer

"Son of a bitch" he said trying Zeke and again, no answer

"Oh my God" she whined

"Its okay Lacey, I'm driving as fast as I can" as he tried calling Justins phone again

"OW! OH GOD! IT HURTS!" she cried reaching over grabbing his shirt and gripping it

"Fuck" he said as he continued driving feeling her release his shirt giving him a sign the pain lessened a little

"I'm driving as fast as I can" he assured her trying his number again not getting him once again

After a couple minutes she tightened her grip on his shirt and tensed up once again.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed

"Oh God" he whispered putting his phone down as he pulled into the hospital parking lot and got out with his phone running to her side and shoved his phone in his pocked and opened her door getting her out and carrying her into the hospital.

"May I help you?" a nurse asked

"Please, you gotta help her, she's pregnant and she's feeling pain!" he quickly said as she laid her face into his neck and cried while breathing heavy

The nurse quickly stood up and grabbed a wheel chair

"I'll take her back are you family?" she asked

He slowly sat her down in the wheelchair

"No I'm... just...a friend" he said not knowing what to say

"Omph!" she whined

"AH GOD!" she cried loudly out holding her stomach cringing in pain

"Okay please wait out here" the nurse said as she quickly rushed her to the emergency room.

Heath grabbed his phone and began calling Justin again not getting an answer. He finally decided to call information getting the number to the gym where they were asking for him

"Hello?" Justin said

"Jesus man, you gotta get to the hospital quick" Heath said his tone worried and breathless

"What? What the fuck happened?" he asked

"I dunno I was leaving to meet you guys at the gym and I heard Lacey cry and when I went to her she was bent over in pain, I hurried up and drove her to the hospital they just took her back" he said

"Oh my God" Justin said hanging up on him and running to Wade

"We gotta fucking go!" he shouted grabbing his bag

"Why?" Wade asked quickly standing up and grabbing his own bag

"Lacey's hurt hurry!" He said as he was running out the door, wade following close behind

They both got into the car as Wade began to drive

"Hurry!" Justin demanded

"Man I am trying, we cant speed we'll get stopped and get a ticket" Wade said

"I don't fucking care I'll pay for it" he said his heart beating a million beats a second

Wade began to drive faster finally pulling into the parking lot. Wade had barely even parked the car and it was still moving when Justin jumped out and ran inside and to the service desk.

"My fiance!" He breathlessly said "She's pregnant she's-"

"She's in exam room 4" the nurse interrupted him

Justin quickly ran down the long hallway that felt like was never going to end finally rushing into her room and to her side.

"Baby!" she cried out tears streaming down her face as she grabbed his hand tight

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm so scared" she cried

"Me too, what happened?" he asked

"I dunno, I felt pressure" she stopped and tightened her grip on him for a moment the released

"but no pain, then I just got this intense horrible pain" she cried

"Oh God" he whispered as he held her hand and kissed her upon her head

The doctors worked with her running various tests and hooking her up to monitors and giving her various amounts of medications to help ease the pain. Finally after what seemed like forever but wasn't but for 45 minutes the pains stopped.

"You doing okay?" Justin asked rubbing her head

"Yeah, just tired and scared" she said rubbing her stomach

"me too, I wish they'd let us know something" Justin said sighing as he too rubbed her stomach lightly

"I cant feel it" she said tearing up

"Cant feel what?" he asked

"I cant feel a butterfly feeling or any kicks I was feeling before" she said as she began to cry

Justins heart broke the second she said that fearing the worst now and he slowly stood up from the chair he was sitting in and kissed her forehead

"Its going to be okay" he whispered laying his head against her tearing up then he began to cry as he wrapped his arms around her, she putting hers around him and the two cried together.


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Poor Lacey is going to be sick of hospitals soon lol. I know it seems like she goes there alot but trust me when I say these visits, are a good thing and the fact Justin and Heath both are concerned with it only makes it that much more complicated because she has both of them worried that something is going to go wrong. With that being said I want to point out once again that if this seems off, blame the internet I did these hospital/baby chapters with the help of searching the web for information and such lol. Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it. I have noticed alot of you have began to notice that the baby responds more when Heaths around, I wondered how long it would take for people to notice ;). Anyway I'll stop babbling now and let you read this next chapter. Enjoy and thanks again! You're all awesome! :D**

* * *

The doctor finally returned to the room moments later.

"Oh God, is she okay? Is the baby okay?" he asked

"They appear to be fine now, she was having contractions, they've stopped but you have slight placental abruption which is when the placenta separates from the uterus. But its only a small amount of separation, we're going to have to really keep an eye on that though and not let it get any worse. The good news is your water never broke and not much fluid was released in the amount of blood or anything else but everything seems normal now but I am going to do an ultra sound to check the baby and see how things look. Do you know the sex of the baby yet?" he asked as he began to get the machine ready

"No" she said

"Would you like to know? You are far enough along that we might be able to tell" he again asked

She looked at Justin and he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I want to know. I'm not going to lose her right?" she asked

"We are going to hope not I want to take a look at the baby right now and see if she is in distress or anything before I give a for sure answer" said the doctor as he began checking and as soon as he began they heard the most precious and peaceful sound they could hear at that moment, the babys heart beat

"Oh yeah, normal heart rate is a great sign and wiggling about normal not looking to be in distress things looks really good" he said as he continued to look and so did they

She tightened her grip on his hand and he rubbed with his thumb and they both smiled.

"She's looking very healthy" he said

"She?" Justin asked

"Definitely appears to be a girl" smiled the doctor

Laceys smile went from small to big and she began to cry tears of joy.

"Oh my God, we're having a little girl?" she asked

"I would say for sure yes" said the doctor

"My little angel is a girl" Justin smiled "a girl, a daughter, our daughter" he smiled looking at her then leaned over and kissed her between the eyes.

"I want to keep you over night so we can continue to watch just to make sure things continue to go well, then after you go home you will need bed rest till we get the abruption healed up but you may most likely end up with bed rest till the end of the pregnancy we cant risk something like this happening again. Those pains you were experiencing before may have been what was leading up to this or it may be something else but all the tests are showing normal and she appears to be fine this far into the pregnancy. More tests after the baby is born can help us determine all that but this far you appear to be having a full term healthy pregnancy as long as the placenta stays where its at" he said

She nodded as did Justin

"I knew something wasn't right, it just doesn't seem normal for her to hurt like she does but no one could seem to find anything wrong" Justin said

The doctor nodded "There doesn't appear to be anything wrong, she is like a mystery to us but she looks healthy, Lacey is healthy but now since this has happened she will need to be monitored really closely you are both in the right to think something is wrong, clearly there was those pains may have been God warning or something"

"Why cant I feel the baby?" she asked

"We had to give you medications to stop the labor so you are more than likely numb and cant feel the movements but that feeling will come back soon" he assured her

"Okay" she whispered rubbing her stomach

"If you would have waited any longer to come in you probably would have lost her depending how bad it was it could have killed you too, those contractions were ontop of each other so its a good thing you came when you did instead of waiting it out" he said

Lacey nodded "I waited other times when I felt pain, I just come here too much"

"Its okay though because you're worried for your child, the safety of the baby comes first" smiled the doctor

"We'll let you know when we get your room ready and take you up so you can get some rest" said the doctor as he stood up and left the room

"If Heath wasn't there, I would have never made it here, or to my phone" she said tearing up

Justin looked at her and rubbed her stomach

"He was there at the right time. After you left no one was home so I thought no one was there when it happened then there he was" she said

"Thank God the baby is okay" he said

"I know, I was so scared" she said rubbing her stomach

"Me too" Justin said

"They probably wont be back for a while you should go tell Wade and Heath I am sure they're worried" she said

"Yeah...you going to be okay?" he asked

"I am now that I know she is okay" she smiled

"Okay, I'll be back I wont be long" he said standing up

"I'll be fine" she smiled

"okay" he said leaving the room and walking out to the waiting room

"Finally" Wade said standing up as did Heath and walked over to him

"What happened?" Wade asked

"They're fine so far. She was having contractions and she has what they called a placental abruption its where the placenta separates from the uterus but its a small separation he didn't seem like it was too big of a deal right now but said we would have to keep a close eye on her. I wonder if that was why she has been having such a rough pregnancy it was that all along?" Justin questioned

"You'd think that would be the thing they caught so it may just been something else" Wade said as Justin nodded lightly

"The doctor said if she had waited any longer she would have lost the baby and probably even her own life" he said looking at Heath

Heath put his head down

"Thank you Heath, if you weren't there-"

"Its okay man I almost left before, but I forgot my Ipod and had to go back in to get it" he said

"Something must have told you to forget it, someone had to be looking over them" he said

"Probably" Heath said looking back at him

Justin stared at Heath for a moment and slowly teared up as they both looked each other in the eye. Justin sniffed and did something Heath never thought would ever happen again, Justin wrapped his arms around Heath giving him a hug. Heath got scared for a moment when he started coming toward him but now the fear turned into shock as he slowly put his arms around him and hugged him. He could not believe Justin was actually hugging _HIM _of all people.

"You saved the baby, you saved Lacey" he whispered as he began to grip on his shirt trying to fight back tears

"Its okay man" Heath said patting his back

"I dunno how much more she's going to be able to handle of this" he said

"Of what?" Heath asked

"All these scares with the baby" he said

"Are you saying her, or are you saying you?" he asked

Justin let him go and looked at him then at Wade then looked down

"Both" Justin said

"She's going to be fine, you're baby is going to be fine. The day the baby is born you'll forget all this happened" Heath reassured him

"She" Justin smiled

"What?" Wade asked

"Its a girl" Justin smiled

"Really?" Heath asked with a smile

"Yeah, we just saw. She's moving around fine and kicking and everything but Lacey cant feel them" he said

"Why?" Wade asked

"Doctor said because of the medicines they've given her numbed her" said Justin

"Bet Lacey's excited, she seemed to been hoping it was a girl" said Heath

"Yeah I think she is going with Hello Kitty too, she chose Safari if we were having a boy and chose Hello Kitty if its a girl unless she's changed her mind but I doubt it" he said

"You guys wanna come back?" Justin asked

"Is that okay?" Wade asked

"It will be" Justin smiled "Come on" he said as they began to walk through the hall and back to her room

Lacey was leaning over and rubbing her back when they came in and Justin felt his nerves begin to crawl again

"Whats wrong?" he asked as he walked faster to her bed side

"Oh nothing my back just aches" she frowned

"Is that normal? Is that, do I need to get the doctor?" Justin frantically asked

"No he was just in here and said it happens" she said

"Okay" whispered Justin

"Did Justin tell you the news?" she smiled as she moved to sit in a more comfortable position

"He did" Wade smiled

"A little girl" smiled Heath

"Yeah" she smiled as she rubbed her stomach

"Heath, thank you so much for bringing me here" she said looking at him

"Its not problem Lace, I am just glad I was there when it happened cause I know you couldn't move I could tell it when I came in there" Heath said with a frown

"I tried to, I took a step and it made it all worse, those were intense pains I thought my stomach was exploding or something"

"They were that bad?" Wade asked

"I'm being dramatic but it really hurt" she said

Justin rubbed the back of her head then put his arm around her and rubbed her stomach and kept his hand there for a moment.

"I felt her" he said

"You did?" she asked putting her hand there

"I wish I could feel her moving" she frowned

"You will" Justin promised

"She seems to be moving around alot more right now then she had any other day" he said

"Oh my God, you don't think she's moving because she's hurt do you?" she asked feeling panic

"No baby, they're keeping a good eye on her" he assured her

"I wish I was 9 months already this pregnancy is scaring" she frowned

"Everything is going to be fine baby I promise you" Justin said

"Can I?" Heath asked pointing to her stomach

"Yeah" said Lacey as she moved her hand off and Heath placed his hand on her stomach feeling the little kicks

"That's awesome" Heath smiled taking his hand off

"So you feeling better?" Wade asked

"I am. Still a little sore but its nothing compared to what it was" she said

The doctor returned in the room and looked at them.

"We got you a room, how you feeling?" he asked

"Good, just worried about her" she said rubbing her stomach

"Lets take another look at her again maybe that will help ease your mind a bit" he said as he began to get things ready then began to look and again heard the sweet beats of the babys heart

Heath couldn't help himself but smile when he heard it, just something about that moment made him fall in love with the sound. It was sweet and it made him happy he wasn't sure why but it did.

"Oh my gosh, she looks like she is sucking her thumb" she lovingly said with a smile

"That is too cute" smiled Justin

"I'll print a picture for you" said the doctor as he did just that

"She's doing well, heart beat is in normal range where we would like it to be as long as she is comfortable and not in distress you can be rest assured that she's going to be fine" the doctor assured them and he put the things away and cleaned her stomach off and handed her the photograph

Lacey held the picture in her hand and stared in awe.

"I'll be right back" said the doctor as he left the room

"I'm going to be staying here with her, will you guys bring my car to me?" he asked getting his keys out of a his pocket

"Yeah" Wade said

"I'll drive it here" Heath said taking the keys from Justin

"We'll be back in a while" Wade said as he and Heath left the room

Justin looked at Lacey and smiled and looked at the picture with her until the nurse came in to move her to her room for the night and got her settled in for the evening and began their rounds of constantly checking the baby.

* * *

**A/N: I get the feeling I am going to wish I did something different with this chapter but hopefully it was able to meet all your expectations! :)**


	59. Chapter 59

Justin had fallen to sleep in the chair holding her hand. They had checked the baby numerous times through the day and into the night as well as Lacey and kept her pretty comfortable for the most part. She was having some issues with her blood pressure being high again but they were able to get that to subside with some relaxation exercises and allowing her to hear the babys heart beat. In the middle of the night however she began to stir in her sleep. Justin was deep into his sleep but slowly began to notice her movements. She let go of his hand and whimpered lightly as Justin slowly opened his eyes looking at the ceiling after a couple seconds he realized his surroundings again and raised looking at her realizing she was still asleep however she looked very uncomfortable to him.

"Lace?" he questioned thinking she was awake but when she didn't answer him he brushed her hair slowly waking her up

"You okay?" he asked

"Hurts" she whispered

"Bad?" he questioned

"No, I just had a dream I'm fine." she assured him

"But you said you hurt?" he asked

"I do but I'm okay its just those cramps again" she said

"Okay" he said rubbing her hair

"Why don't you go lay on the couch it'd be more comfortable, you need to get some sleep" she said

"I know, I just did must have fell asleep in the chair" he smiled

"You're going to hurt your neck that way" she pointed out

"Yeah I know, I'll go after you go back to sleep" he said as he moved and rubbed her stomach but did not feel any kicks or anything but he knew she had to been sleeping at this point.

After a while she finally went back to sleep and he kissed her on the cheek and moved to the couch and laid down falling fast to sleep.

* * *

Lacey had spent a couple days in the hospital so that they could monitor the situation and she was still well on her way to a full term and healthy pregnancy but was still advised to have extensive bed rest as well as getting an home nurse for the times that Justin was gone on the road. They had taken the entire day interviewing some nurses till Justin decided on one he felt comfortable with but Lacey however didn't feel comfortable with her. Justin was closing the door since the nurse had just walked out the door.

"I think we should go with her" he said

"I dunno about her" she said

"Why? She has all these credits and has worked at many places she's the perfect one to watch after my babies" Justin said sitting down beside her

"I agree with that she has some awesome experience with everything but I didn't like the way she looked at you" she said looking at him

"Looking at me? She didn't look at me in any way" Justin said confused

"When she was leaving she looked like she was flirting with you" she said

"I didn't notice" Justin said

She shrugged lightly "Maybe I was looking too much into it"

"Even if she was my eyes are set on you and only you" he said looking at her lovingly "So is she okay?" he asked

"Yeah its fine" she said even though she still had a bad feeling about her

"Okay" Justin said looking at the papers of those they interviewed to make his final decision

"Well I'll give your doctor a call and let them know then call her in a while" Justin said as he kissed her on the side of her head and began to make the calls

Lacey looked away from him and shook her head then got up from the couch and walked into their room and laid down on the bed. She couldn't help but feel a little sad of the fact she was going to be away from Justin more now that he will be on the road while she is home having to lay in the bed all day long and all night. She wanted to be with him and the guys things were going better now for them and she was happy when she was around them all. Of course she is happy now with the baby growing inside her but she wanted her fiance around her she felt lonely when he wasn't around.

Justin walked into the room a couple hours later and looked at her then walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After 10 minutes he walked back out wearing shorts and looked at her once again and smiled and crawled into the bed next to her and put his arms around her waking her up. She smiled and turned her head to look at him.

"love you" he said as he laid his chin onto her shoulder and smiled

"I love you too" she said

"I wish I didn't have to go for the meeting tomorrow" he said putting his forehead onto her shoulder

"Me too"

"I don't want to go, I hate leaving my babies" he said kissing her shoulder

"We'll be okay the nurse will be here"

"I know but I still feel bad about leaving" he said rubbing her stomach in slowly little circles

"I'll have Wade or Taryn or someone stop by once in a while to check on you"

"Its okay really" she smiled

Justin smiled and slowly leaned down to her stomach and pushed her shirt up and blew a raspberry on her stomach making her giggle.

"You know, you're going to be amazing babygirl I know it" he said rubbing his fingers over her stomach in tiny circles

"my beautiful girls" he said kissing her stomach then moving and putting his arms around her and cuddling close to her

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear you say that" she said moving into him putting her arm across his body and laying his head into his chest

"Why?" he asked running his hand through her hair "you're always beautiful" he said

"I dunno just felt like we were drifting apart or something" she said

He looked at her confused

"What made you think that?" he asked

"I dunno just some reason today felt like you didn't want to be near me or something. I dunno blame it on my hormones" she said

"Honey, all I want to do is be around you. Granted I am a little scared right now that I'll hold you too tight or something and cause you or the baby pain but I always want to be close to you. I'm sorry I made you feel that way" he said rubbing her arm

"Its okay I just got worried" she said

"Don't worry your beautiful little head we got to keep you worry free and happy for the baby" he smiled

She smiled and looked down at her stomach

"I love her so much already. I am scared for her. I just hope she's okay in there and nothing bad is happening to her. I could care less whats going on with me but her I just want everything perfect for her and know she is safe" she said rubbing her stomach "She's kicking" she added with a smile

"Yeah?" he asked placing his hand onto her stomach smiling a little

He rubbed her stomach till she fell asleep and he touched her stomach not feeling her move anymore. She wasn't kicking or moving alot like she did at the hospital but he wasn't worried it was late she was probably resting since Lacey was asleep. Justin took a while to get to sleep since he was so worried about leaving her tomorrow even though she was going to be having a nurse there with her all day long. Eventually he was finally able to get to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: There is probably a few mistakes on here because I was rushing during editing but hopefully it makes sense and its not too bad. Not my favorite chapter here at all.**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Okay so because I hate that other chapter, I'm adding this one too. Maybe it will get better. I am seriously having writers block guys. I do apologize if this is starting to suck!**

* * *

They had waken up late into the morning and he was already packing up his bag to leave for Connecticut for his meeting with Vince. Lacey had taken a shower and was already back in bed where she had to be and was watching Justin as he packed on his bag. As soon as he finished he zipped the bag up and looked at her and smiled. He just stood there smiling admiring how beautiful she looked and thought about how much he loved her.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you" he smiled

She blushed and looked down at her stomach and rubbed.

"You're so cute" he said walking to her and sitting on the edge of the bed putting his arms around her "I'm going to miss you so much" he added

"I'll miss you too" she said

"I'm going to miss you both" he said letting her go and touching her stomach

"I love touching your tummy and feeling her move" he smiled

She smiled and then the doorbell rang.

"Ah must be Rebecca, be back" he said as he left the room and opened the front door

"Hey!" smiled Rebecca

"Hi, come on in" he said as he stepped back and allowed her to come inside and he closed the door

"Alright so I will be home tomorrow before the afternoon and she has everything she needs her medicine is next to her on the bed. If she starts cramping again please call me or if she's in the hospital again" he said

"Don't worry if anything happens you will know the second it happens I can assure you" she said

"Good" he said "let me show you the guest room" Justin said as he took her to the room

"Okay so the bathroom is in there and fully stocked with everything you may need, the extra pillows and blankets are in that closet" he said pointing to it "and just feel free to make yourself at home"

"Okay thanks" she said putting her bag down on the bed

they then left the guestroom going into the room with Lacey

"Hey Lacey, you feeling okay today?" she asked

"Yeah I'm feeling fine thanks" she said

Justin smiled and walked to her and sat on the bed with her once again and rubbed her stomach just to feel her one last time. He barely felt her but he knew she was moving and he smiled loving how she felt.

"I'll be home tomorrow afternoon" Justin said putting his arms around her and holding her

"Okay, stay safe" she said

The two shared a passionate kiss as Rebecca turned and left the room so they could say their goodbyes and just waited for Justin out there.

"I don't want to leave" he frowned

"I know baby but you'll be back tomorrow at least" she smiled

"Yeah I know, hopefully the day will go by quick so I can get back" he smiled

"Yeah and we'll have an amazing night" she winked

"Oh? Well I'll be looking forward to that" he smiled as he leaned back to her and kissed her again

"I love you, see you tomorrow" he said kissing her stomach 'bye babygirl" he said as he stood up and grabbed his bags

"Bye baby" she said

"Bye babies" he smiled as he left the room with his bags into the living room checking to see if the cab was there which it was

"Okay so my number as well as Wade, Heath, Taryn and Drew and Eve is in that notebook there and so is a list of a few other things she might need and the time to take her medication"

"Okay" she smiled and ran her hand through her hair

"Okay thanks again and I'll give her a call later and check on how things are going, just keep her comfortable and she should be fine" he smiled

"Will do" she nodded with a smile

"Bye" he said as he left the house to the cab

Rebecca returned to the guest room and grabbed a few things and knocked on Laceys door

"Come in" said Lacey as Rebecca walked inside

"I was asked by your doctor to check your blood pressure every 3 hours so I am going to run it right now and see how it is, is that okay?" she asked

"Yeah" said Lacey

"Okay" she said as she placed the cuff on her arm and began to check

After a moment she finished and placed the stuff aside and wrote down the time and all the information of that check.

"Its slightly high but its still in normal range, do you need anything? Hungry?" she asked

"No I'm fine I just ate, I think I am just going to lay here and watch a movie" she said

"Is it already in the player?" Rebecca asked

"Yeah all I gotta do is turn it on" smiled Lacey

"Okay just let me know and I'll check on you again in a few hours unless you call for me" said Rebecca

"Okay thanks" said Lacey as she began to turn her movie on and Rebecca left the room

Lacey still had a bad feeling about her just something about the vibe she was giving off made her nervous. She was nice and everything but there was just something about her that she didn't trust she wasn't sure what it was though.

Hours later Rebecca brought in some dinner for her and a cup of juice.

"I hope you're hungry" Rebecca smiled

"I'm pregnant, I'm always hungry" she laughed

"Its normal, its a good thing you have an appetite still" she smiled setting a bed tray on her lap and placing the food in front of her

"I'll be back later to get the plate and cup let me know if you need anything else" she said smiling and as she turned around her smiled turned into a more devious smirk as she walked out closing the door and Lacey began to eat

A half hour had passed and Rebecca returned to the room to a very dazed Lacey and grabbed her plate and cup.

"You need anything else?" Rebecca asked

"No" she lightly said

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah just suddenly really tired" she said still lightly

"Okay get some sleep" Rebeccas said taking the dishes out of the room smirking once again

Lacey turned the TV off and curled up in her bed and fell fast to sleep within seconds.

* * *

**A/N: Could Laceys suspicion be right?**


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: Apparently you are all enjoying this, I'm glad cause I was really worried I was starting to write crap this block is horrid lol. Prepare for something big soon is all I am going to say :). Thanks for reviewing!  
**

* * *

Rebecca woke up and took a shower and quickly got ready for the day and was currently cooking some breakfast and carried it into the bedroom.

"Breakfast!" Rebecca said putting the plate on the end table and helped her to sit up and placed the table on her lap and placed the food in front of her

"How you feeling this morning?" she asked

"Dizzy" she said looking at Rebecca

"Let me check your blood pressure before you start eating" she said grabbing the cuff and putting it on her arm and began pumping the air

"Its still in normal range" she said taking the cuff off

"I'm going to see how your temperature is this morning"

She took her temperature and sat everything aside

"Its normal too"

"Go ahead and eat your breakfast and I will give your doctor a call and ask her about the dizziness maybe getting some food into your body will help that" Rebecca said writing her blood pressure information down then leaving the room so she could eat

Laceys suspicion was correct, Rebecca was up to something and was in fact trying to flirt with Justin that day. The second Rebecca walked in for her interview with the two of them she immediately found Justin very attractive and as much as she didn't want to hurt Lacey physically she had to do something to get Lacey out of the way for a little while just long enough for her to convince Justin to sleep with her. Rebecca was always a fan of wrestling but never met Justin in the flesh and seeing him the first time she felt and instant connection to him. Recacca never did call the doctor and waited an hour before she went into the room to check how she was finding her asleep.

"Lacey?" Rebecca questioned getting no answer as she checked her pulse making sure she was at least still alive

Lacey moved lightly to her side but remained asleep. Rebecca grabbed her plate and took it into the kitchen and washed the dishes then went into the guest bedroom where she was staying and changed into a sexy short dress and put on some sex attractant roll on balm she bought from a Porn shop a few months back. With that Justin just HAD to be seduced by her charms. Then she finished getting herself fixed up and returned to the living room and sat down and waited for Justin to arrive. He did say he was going to be home a little before the afternoon and it was 10:30.

* * *

Justin tried called Wade all morning but wasn't unable to get ahold of him so he opted on calling Heath.

"Hello" Heath said answering the phone

"Hey its Justin, um I cant get ahold of Wade and I'm stuck here for another day and Lace has a doctors appointment at 1:30 could you take her for me?" he asked

"Yeah I can do that. You really want me to take her?" he asked

"Yeah I mean I'd obviously take her myself but I'm not home" he said

'Yeah no its okay man yeah I'll take her" said Heath

"Okay, I'll call Rebecca and let her know you are going to take her so she can head out and do some stuff while you're gone"

"Alright, so 1:30 right?" asked Heath

"Yeah"

"Okay"

"Thanks man, bye" Justin said

"Bye" Heath said as they ended their call

Justin began calling Rebecca to let her know Heath was going to be picking her up and taking her to her appointment

"Hello?" Rebecca smiled

"Hey, its Justin. How's she doing?" he asked

"Oh she's fine she's sleeping" she said

"Oh okay I am glad she is resting. I'm not going to make it home tonight so Heath will be stopping by and getting her for a doctors appointment I forgot to tell you that yesterday before I left"

"Oh? I could have took her there" she said

"Its okay you've done enough already just take the hour for a break and go do something for yourself" Justin said

"Okay I mean I wouldn't have minded taking her" she said worried now

"I know but I figured you could use a break" Justin said

"Its not a problem. She's been resting well since you left" she said

"That's good" Justin smiled

"Yeah so um okay I'll do that then" she said

"Alright thank you" he said

"You're welcome"

"Bye" Justin said ending the call

Rebecca hung the phone up and looked around the house and began to feel panic, she thought for sure Justin was going to be home tonight and she was going to have her chance to get him to sleep with her while Lacey was asleep. As she thought she decided to leave before Heath got there and she returned to the bedroom and put everything in her bag. Heath arrived as she was getting ready to leave and he got out of his truck and walked to the door and knocked. She had no choice but open the door at this point.

"Hey" she smiled

"Hey she ready?" Heath asked

"Um she's actually asleep" she said

"well she had an appointment I have to take her to so lets wake her up" Heath said stepping inside

"Uh she wasn't feeling well so she canceled her appointment for the day" she said

Heath noticed she was acting strange and nervous

"No one told me this" he said

"She just did it" she said

"You just said she was asleep"

"Yeah she went back to sleep pretty quick she was exhausted" she smiled

"Let me talk to her" Heath said walking through the house

"No please just leave her alone she needs rest she had a rough night" she said

Heath ignored her as he continued to her room and saw her in the bed and he walked to her and shook her a little.

"Lacey?" he asked

"Mm?" she moaned moving a little but didn't wake her up

"Lacey wake up" Heath said as he once again shook her not getting a response and he looked at Rebecca

"What'd you do to her?" he asked

"What makes you think I did anything?" she asked

"You're very nervous and she wont wake up" he said

"She was tired I told you" she said

"and I don't believe that now what did you do to her?" he again asked

"Nothing" she said

"Just get out" Heath said pointing to door

"I have to stay here Justin hired me to take care of her"

"Go!" Heath shouted again pointing to the door

Rebecca wasted no time as she grabbed her things and left the house as Heath looked back at her and pulled the blankets down and looked around and grabbed one of Justins hoodie sweatshirts and put it on her then picked her up carrying her out of the room and out to his truck putting her in slowly and buckled her in and got into the drivers side and began to drive toward her doctor. After a moment she slowly opened her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked

"tired" she whispered laying her head over onto her shoulder and going back to sleep

Heath began to feel nervous that she was so tired but was relived that he was taking her to the doctor, her doctor would be able to tell more about why she is so weak and tired. A few minutes later he pulled into the parking lot and ran inside grabbing a wheelchair then got her out of the truck slowly sat her down on it. When he felt she was going to be fine when he moved her he began to walk inside and checked her in. Within minutes they were already calling her name and was back in the room. Heath laid her in the bed and sat down on the chair waiting for the doctor.


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: You guys are awesome, really you are! Thank you all for the really great reviews you all always make me smile! If I could add you all on twitter (or tumblr or whatever), I so would just so I could have you all around lol :D**

* * *

The doctor knocked on the door then walked inside and took a look at her then at Heath confused.

"I don't know whats wrong with her but I think the nurse that they had hired to watch out for her did something to her" Heath said

"What makes you think that?" she asked

"Look at her, she's completely out of it and cant wake up and when I went there to pick her up to bring her here for her fiance that nurse was very nervous and she even had her bags in the front door which that alone told me something was up" he replied

"Lacey?" the doctor said trying to wake her up with no success

"I'm going to call Rebecca and ask what happened" she said leaving the room

Heath waited in the chair and stared at Lacey while reaching into his pocket bringing out his cell phone then glanced at it thinking about calling Justin but then just opted on waiting till after the appointment or when she finds out if anything is wrong or not. Heath got up and continued to try to wake her up but barely got her to open her eyes but for only a few seconds then she was out again and it was clear she had no idea what was going on it was almost as if she was paralyzed in a way but she could move. A nurse came in and took a blood sample and left with it. The doctor had been gone for nearly an hour when she finally came back into the room.

"Well I finally got her to admit that she did drug her by putting crushed up prescription sleeping pills into her food" said the doctor

Heath got angry but tried to contain himself

"Why?" he asked

"She wouldn't say but we've called the authorities and they should be picking her up"

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked

"I'm going to examine her and see" she said as she began to look over Lacey beginning with the baby

As she placed the monitor onto her stomach the heartbeat began to sound through the room. Heath again smiled at the sweet sound as he watched the screen seeing the tiny little baby moving around.

"She's very active today but not in distress and her heartbeat is normal" the doctor assured him as she continued looking checking the tear and everything that needed to be checked and assured. After a moment she finished and put everything away then cleaned off her stomach gently and began to check her blood pressure and temperature as the other nurse brought in her blood test results.

She did a very thorough exam on them both then put things away and turned to Heath.

"I do think she will be okay she is just going to be very tired and very out of it for a while and is just going to have to sleep it off at this point, the blood tests showed no damage or anything but I do want to see her back tomorrow so I can recheck and make sure" the doctor said writing stuff down

"Any questions?" she asked looking at him

"They're both okay?" he asked

"Yeah she'll sleep it off and may feel dizzy when she wakes up but she should be fine" the doctor said

"Okay"

"Okay I'll go set up and appointment for her and get a nurse to help you get her to the car" she said as she left the room

Heath sighed a breath of relief and looked at her and frowned not believing what had just happened to her, she had been through so much already this was the last thing she needed and this hurt him alot because he felt like everything that is happening is all his fault. If he hadn't raped her she would would not be so stressed out because then she'd know for sure that the baby was Justins. After a while the doctor returned with another nurse and gave Heath her next appointment card then he and the nurse got her into the wheelchair and they walked out with her to his truck and he opened up the door leaning in to lay the seat back since it was an extended cab and the seat laid back and he moved and picked her up and sat her inside and buckled her in then closed the door as quietly as he could.

"Did her and that other guy break up?" asked the nurse

"No why?" Heath asked looking at her

"Well _he _is usually who brings her in and you just seem very concerned and sweet on her" she smiled

"Oh no, he's at a meeting in Connecticut so I brought her here for him...but yeah you could say I am sweet on her, she's my...best friend" he said not sure how he felt about saying that but it was true even if the feeling wasn't mutual

"Aww you were so sweet to her I thought you were her new man or something, my mistake, I'm sorry" she smiled

"no problem" Heath smiled

"Bye" she said walking away with the wheelchair

"Bye" Heath said as he continued to smile as he got into his truck and looked straight ahead. After a moment he looked over at Lacey who was still very much asleep and he placed his hand onto her stomach and smiled when he felt the baby kick then rubbed slowly.

"Its okay sweetheart your daddy will be home soon" he said taking his hand off and he began to drive back to his house because there was no way he was going to leave her alone in the condition she was in

After a while he finally pulled into his driveway and parked the truck and got out and went to his door unlocking it then opening it up then returned to Lacey and unbuckled her and carried her inside and kicked the door closed and carried her into his bedroom laying her down on his bed. He was going to let her sleep there while he took the couch so she would be comfortable. He stood back and looked at her while she slept and couldn't help but touch her stomach again. The feeling he got when she kicked made him smile, he felt warm inside and that is exactly what he felt at that moment, her little kicks even made him tear up a little.

"Sweety you're going to just be beautiful, wanna know how I know this? Because your momma is beautiful" he said rubbing her stomach and looked at Lacey once again and thought she didn't look comfortable and he wanted her to be as comfortable as he could make her so he moved over her and hoovered over her body and grabbed the pillow on the other side of the bed whole putting his arm under her shoulder pulling her up to his chest and put the pillow behind her.

She woke up completely dazed and unaware of her surroundings and she slowly moved her arm up around him and began kissing him never once opening her eyes. Heath was shocked for a moment but found himself returning the kiss.

"This is wrong! This is so wrong!" he heart tried to tell him but he couldn't stop himself

She slowly moved her arm down and and began rubbing on his chest slowly which brought feelings into him and he pulled from her lips and began to kiss on her neck while putting his hand on her breast over her shirt

"Mmm" she lightly moaned

That moan made him harden quick as he slowly moved his hand down making his way to the waistband of her pants once he was there he slowly slid his fingers underneath as he licked and bit on her neck.

"Mmm Paul" she moaned

"She thinks I'm Justin!" he shouted in his head as her saying his name brought him back to reality quick moving his hand from her waistband and moved to the heels of his feet putting his hands on his head as he breathed heavy just looking at her seeing she never opened her eyes and she looked like she was asleep again.

He stood up from the bed and fixed her pillow and placed another one under her legs and looked at her once again.

"Mmm" she said opening her eyes then closing them again

"Get some sleep" he whispered

"k" she whispered

Heath grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and spread it out over her body and rubbed his mouth as he slowly walked out of the room closing the door

"You idiot!" he said to himself as he walked through the hallway he knew she was vulnerable and knew she was completely out of it to even notice what was going on and yet he took advantage of that.

He sat down on the couch and replayed what just happened over and over in his mind as he tried to shake it off, he did enjoy it though, he did love her but he knew he couldn't feel those kinds of feelings for her, she's marrying his best friend. Honestly, he was perfectly happy just being friends as long as she and Justin were still in his life. He called Justin and explained to him what had happened with Rebecca and the doctors appointment but not what had just happened.

Heath spent the entire afternoon and evening checking frequently on her and even got her to take a few sips of water here and there but was still having trouble getting her awake he wanted her to eat something but decided on just making her a large breakfast in the morning to build her strength back up.


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: That was shocking huh? :D At least Heath realized what he was doing before it went any further and he was able to stop himself. That alone shows he's trying his best to do better, hopefully that wont make him fall back into his old ways again. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**

* * *

Lacey began to slowly shifting around and felt like she had a hangover or something and slowly opened her eyes to a darkened blurry room with very little light coming in from the window. She moved her hands to her eyes and rubbed then slowly took them off again and looked around the room to unfamiliar surroundings. Panic began to sit in as she frantically moved out of the bed checking to see if anyone was laying next to her and no one was and stood up looking around the darkened room still not noticing where she was and her breathing shallowed as her heart began to race from the sudden fear. She felt terribly dizzy and stumbled around the room bumping into the table on the side of the bed knocking a lamp over onto the floor.

"Oh God" she whispered looking at the lamp on the floor

Heath heard the lamp fall waking him up and he looked around his living room thinking he was hearing things, that was until he heard a second thump which caused him to jump up from the couch running to his room and threw the door open flipping on the light finding Lacey standing by the window breathing heavy and cowering in fear.

"Lacey, its okay" he whispered walking slowly toward her

She slowly looked at him and leaned up against the wall

"Heath?"

"Yeah its okay, are you hurt?" he asked as she slowly shook her head no

"What happened? Why am I here? Where is Justin? Where is Rebecca?" she questioned

"Come here, you shouldn't be up. I'll explain everything when you sit and calm down a little" he said reaching to her

She slowly stumbled from the wall and Heath helped her back into the bed.

"I'm so dizzy" she whispered

"I'm going to grab you some water" he said leaving the room and grabbing a bottle of water and returning to the room pulling the cap of then giving her the bottle

"Thanks" she whispered as she began to drink it and nearly drank the whole bottle

"How do things feel with the baby?" he asked

She stopped drinking and looked at her stomach and nodded lightly and took a moment to catch her breath

"She's fine, she's kicking" she said

Heath smiled and looked down at the floor

"Did I break your lamp?" she asked looking over that direction

"Naw" he said standing up and picking it up and setting it back onto the table

"It wouldn't have mattered if you did I got it at a garage sale when I first moved here" he laughed

She smiled and took another drink and he sat down next to her on the bed

"So um yesterday Justin called me and asked me to take you to your doctors appointment because he couldn't get ahold of Wade so I said I would. When I got to your house Rebecca answered the door and I asked if you were ready, she said you were asleep. That alone was weird to me because she should have had you ready to go that is what you guys were paying her for. Well then she told me you weren't feeling well and that you just canceled your appointment and when I questioned her about what she said before saying that you were asleep and she said you went right to sleep afterward. I glanced behind her and saw her bags sitting by the door and something told me something was wrong. So I walked to your room to see if you were okay and found you asleep like dead asleep you wouldn't wake up for nothing. I asked her what she did to you and she wouldn't tell me so I kicked her out, just made her leave. I carried you out to my truck and took you to your doctor and your doctor called Rebecca and she was gone for an hour but I don't know if she was talking to her all that time or what but she came back in and said that she got Rebecca to admit that she had put prescription sleeping pills into your food but wouldn't say why" Heath explained

"Oh my God, my baby is she okay?" was all she could ask right now

Heath nodded "She ran a blood test on you and checked her and said she was fine that her heartbeat was fine and she wasn't in distress at all"

"oh my God" she whispered rubbing her stomach "why would she do that?" she said getting teary eyed

"I don't know but I am glad someone caught on before she caused anything bad to happen" he said

"You know, its weird that night Justin left she brought me dinner and a little after I ate it I started feeling really tired like it hit me really quick and I went to sleep but I don't remember anything after that at all. I don't know anything that happened last yesterday either, so its Friday?" she asked

"Yeah" Heath nodded

"I slept all day yesterday?"

"I guess so" Heath said

"If she would have hurt my baby I would have killed her" she frowned rubbing her stomach

"Your doctor sat up another appointment for you for this afternoon she wants to recheck everything again" he pointed out

"Okay" she said

"I'll go make you some breakfast. I promise I am not a bad cook" he smiled standing up and leaving the room

Lacey rubbed her stomach and felt the baby not kicking as often now but did feel her wiggling around and she smiled.

"I love you sweetheart. You are so strong, like your daddy" she smiled

Heath returned nearly almost an hour later with a plate full of breakfast foods and a cup and handed the plate to her.

"Thanks" she said taking it and holding it

"Oh you didn't have to make all this you could have just made some toast or something"

"Please, that would not be enough, that baby needs more than that. She needs her nutrition and you didn't eat yesterday so you both need some strength" Heath said sitting the orange juice down on the table beside her

She smiled back at him and picked up the fork and began to eat the food

"So good" she smiled as she continued to eat

Heath smiled and sat down on a chair that was in his room and his phone began to ring and he reached into his pocket

"Your fiancee" he smiled "Hey Jus" Heath said

"Hey how is she, she awake yet?" he asked

"Yeah, she seems to be doing well she's eating. Want to talk to her?" he asked

"Yeah please" said Justin

"Alright hang on" he said handing her his phone

"Hey baby" she smiled

"I am so sorry I didn't listen to you" he frowned

"What?" she asked "Oh because of her? Don't be" she said

"No you tried to tell me I should have trusted your feeling" he said

"Its okay I am fine and so is the baby, she's kicking and moving" she assured him

"Do you feel okay?" he asked

"Just dizzy but other than that I'm fine, I feel tired like my body is weak and sea leggish in a way but yeah I do feel fine" she said

"Um Heath...hasn't tried anything has he or does it feel like he did or anything?" she asked

"No" she said taking a bite of her food

"Okay" he said "I'll be home soon the plane is almost there" he assured her

"Okay baby, I miss you I cant wait" she smiled

"I miss you too..bye babe" he said

"Bye baby" she said as they ended their call and she handed Heath back his phone

Heath stared at his phone and realized that she clearly didn't even remember what had happened between the two of them and he didn't want to bring it up either but he felt guilty, very very guilty about what happened. He wanted to tell someone but there was no one to tell, no one besides his therapist.

"God she is so active today" she said rubbing her stomach

He was brought out of his thoughts and he looked at her and smiled.

"Does it hurt?" he asked

"Not really, well sometimes it does I guess it depends where she kicks" she smiled taking a drink of the orange juice

After a while she had finished eating and Heath took her plate and cup into the kitchen.


	64. Chapter 64

"Alright Justin just called and said he's on his way t-" he said coming into the room and looked at her catching her wiping tears from her eyes

"Whats wrong?" he questioned

"Nothing" she said lightly as she was wiping her eyes

"Lacey, if you're in pain don't hide it tell someone" he said standing next to the bed

"No, I'm fine. Hormones" she shrugged

"You're lieing" he said

"No I'm not lieing" she said

"Then stand up" he said wanting to test her cause he knows she's not being truthful at the moment he could just tell

She looked up at him and after a moment she shook her head

"Why?" he asked

"Because" she said

"Don't trust me?" he asked

"Its not that" she said

"Then why, don't you want to be in there waiting for Justin when he gets home?" he asked

"Yeah" she whispered

"Then what?" he asked

"Nothing I just don't want to get up" she said

"Is this because you feel weak? Its okay I'll help you" he said putting his arm around her to help her up

"No!" she said moving the blankets more into her body and he moved back from her

"Okay, okay...its okay I understand Lacey I do..I'd be afraid of me too if I were you" he said

"I'm not afraid of you" she said frowning "I'll come out in a second I need to pee" she added

"The bathroom is in the hall" he said

She nodded her head lightly "I know"

"Okay" he said leaving the room and going into the living room

She frowned and slowly pushed the blankets from her body and looked around the room and slowly stood up from the bed and wincing off and on and could feel the baby moving around which helped relax her in the current situation and she walked to the closet and looked inside for some sweat pants of Heaths thinking he wouldn't mind. Heath began to wonder since he never heard her come out of the room so he walked back to the room thinking she was quiet when she went in there and when he opened the door he didn't see her on the bed. However, he did see something that looked like red stains on the bed and he walked to the bed and pulled the blanket back more and saw a spot of blood where she had been sitting and he slowly turned around with a shocked expression on his face and found her standing by his closet looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't want it to be real" she said looking at the floor and the tears that were in her eyes fell

"Lacey" he softly said as he walked slowly to her and putting his hand on her arm

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked

"I wanted it to be a dream!" she said as she began to cry

Heath put his arms around her and held her as he rubbed her back softly

"Shh, its okay" he whispered

After a few moments she calmed down a little.

"I don't think its bad, I can feel her moving. Least I hope that's a good sign." she said

"If you can feel her things might be okay" he said

"I read about the tear I have and it mentioned that it could bleed but mine wasn't big. Do you think that means it tore more bigger?" she asked

"I dunno just remain calm okay? Don't cause more stress on yourself and make things worse just tell yourself that she is moving around and hold on to the thought she is okay" he said

"I'm scared, I've been having nothing but trouble since I got pregnant. What did I do to cause this?" she asked

"Nothing, you did nothing at all. Its not your fault. If anything its mine I stress you out and I'm sorry for that"

"You don't have to keep apologizing to me and its not your fault, its no ones its, I dunno genetics? I have no idea. But I really do feel like there is something wrong. God I really hope she's okay though, I don't care if its a problem with me I just want her safe and have a healthy life" she said rubbing her stomach

"Don't say that...dont..._WE_ care, we all care about both of you. We want you both healthy" Heath said

She looked at him with sad eyes and saw Heath was giving her the same look.

"I'm sorry about your bed" she said breaking the moment

"Don't worry about that, the bed isn't important I can buy a new mattress and sheets" he said

"I'm-"

"No, its fine. No more apologizing okay. Now come here" he said leading her back to the bed and sat her down

"I'll find you something to wear" he said looking into this closet

"I don't want to tell Justin" she said

"You have to" he said looking at her "Are you scared to?" he asked

"No I just dont want to tell him, I didn't even want to tell you. I just dont want to see the look on his face when I tell him" she frowned

"I'll tell him for you when he gets here" he said pulling out a pair of sweatpants and boxers handing them to her "hopefully they'll fit you good enough till you get home to your own clothes" he said

"I need to shower or something" she said

"Okay, I'll put a seat in the shower so you wont have to stand much" he said leaving the bedroom to a closet putting out a metal bar stool and going into the bathroom and placing a rubber bath mat down in the shower so she wont slip and placed the chair inside and walked back inside

"Okay, I think I got you a safe shower made up" he smiled and helped her to stand up and grabbed her clothes

"Thanks Heath, you've been so sweet helping me" she said walking slowly with him to the bathroom

"Friends are always there for each other" he pointed out

"Okay everything you need is in there, be careful, yell for me if you need anything at all" he said leaving the bathroom

As he was leaving the doorbell rang and he walked to the door and opened it finding Justin on the other side

"Hey, she ready?" he asked

"She's in the shower. Justin I need to tell you something but you need to promise me you wont freak because she's already worked up enough" he said

"What?" Justin asked bracing himself to hear him say that he raped her again

"She's bleeding" that second he saw Justin tense up and look as if he was about to lose it

"Listen to me okay? She says she can feel her moving around and kicking and that is a good thing and Lacey told me that the tear she has could cause her to bleed, so think of that okay. And she is seeing her doctor in an hour and as long as she feels her moving the baby should be fine" he assured her

"Oh God, still though" Justin whispered

"I know man its scary but she needs to remain stress and worry free till she sees her doctor in case it is something. Definitely don't want it to get worse" he said

"you're right" Justin said

"Yeah and she was trying to hide it but I went in there and saw the blood on the bed. Why does she do that? Not tell anyone how she's feeling or anything" asked Heath

"I don't know she's always been that way" he said

"I know, I figured you would know the reason she was like that cause she never told me" he said

"I think she feels she's a burden or something if she complains about anything, which isn't true. I want her to tell me. I want to know everything." he said

"How much blood was it?" Justin asked

"It really wasn't a whole lot but it was enough to clearly scare her" said Heath

Justin rubbed his face and began to worry

"You know she's...absolutely terrified something is wrong with the baby. I feel it too but I want her to be okay" he said

"She will be, they both will be. Just tell yourself they're going to be okay. She's come this far into the pregnancy I don't think there is any turning back now. She's going to carry your daughter full term and you're going to have a healthy bouncing little girl" he smiled

Justin smiled and looked at him

"You always know how to make me feel better" he said

"Its what friends are for, they are suppose to be there to give confidence boosters" smiled Heath walking to the couch moving his blankets off

Justin nodded "And yet I was beating you up and calling you names for the longest time and didn't even bother to try to see that you are truly trying to change"

Heath looked at the wall in front of him and thought about what happened the night before and finally replied moments later

"I am" he said turning around "but you did what you did for good reason, I deserved it"

Justin shook his head "I shouldn't have been such an ass about it though"

"Its fine man, really trust me it is. I'd done the same if I was in your shoes. Hell I would have killed me if I were you...Sit down" said Heath as he pointed to the couch and sat down on another chair

Minutes later Lacey opened the bathroom door and heard both Justin and Heath laughing they were actually laughing together, clearly joking around and having a good time and hearing this was music to her ears, they were getting along much better than she thought they were. She slowly walked her way to the living since she was still feeling very weak. Justin looked up and tried to calm his laughing and after a moment he did.

"Hi baby!" he said standing up and walking to her and putting his arms around her and bringing her in for a deep passionate kiss then stopping to look her in the eyes and lovingly stared at her smiling then slowly leaning down and placing his hand onto her stomach

"Hey little one!" he said slowly getting on one knee and rubbed her stomach "I missed you so much, you and mommy were all I wanted back in my arms again" he said feeling tiny movement and he smiled "You're active today huh?" he said placing a kiss onto her stomach

"You feel okay?" he asked looking up at her and rubbing her stomach still

"Just tired" she said glancing at Heath

"I told him" he said nodding

She nodded her head

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me or anyone anything babe" he said standing up and looking at her

"I'm not afraid I just don't want it happening" he said

"I understand" he said running his hand through her hair

"I'm just so scared I don't want to loose her" she said rubbing her stomach

"You're not going to loose her sweetheart" Justin said rubbing her arm

"Ouch" she whispered rubbing her stomach "She's really kicking" she smiled rubbing her stomach

"Daddy's home that's why" Heath smiled

Justin smiled and rubbed her stomach again.

"Why is it that everytime I touch she wont kick?" he laughed

"She feels like she is" she said

"Maybe I'm just not feeling the right places" he smirked "We better get going" Justin said turning to Heath "Thanks so much man for everything especially for getting Rebecca out and catching on to her lies. If you had went ahead and left thinking she truly did cancel her appointment who knows what that girl would have done" he added

"Its no problem, I'm not the smartest guy in the world but I knew something was up" Heath said

"You're smart man, don't put yourself down like that" Justin smiled

"Thanks Heath" said Lacey

"Welcome guys" he said "Let me know how the appointment goes" he added

"We will" Justin said as they walked out the door

"Bye" Lacey and Justin said

"Bye guys" Heath said smiling as he closed the door and slowly leaned against it and sighed running his hand through his hair.

He was worried not just for Lacey and the baby but for what happened the night before. He was afraid she would start to remember things from last night and she would realize that they had kissed. Heath was beginning to feel negative feelings again and he couldn't figure out if he wanted to be angry or sad as he sat down and called his therapist number and began talking with him. Something about being around Lacey and feeling the baby kicking just in that little amount of time he began feeling something. He felt a connection to the baby, just something about the kicks made him feel so much love.

* * *

**A/N: Justin and Heath talked like old times! YAY!**


	65. Chapter 65

Justin and Lacey were on their way to her doctors appointment and he noticed she was strangely quiet which made him glance over at her and she was rubbing her stomach staring at her stomach.

"So..." he said looking back at the road "um do you remember anything from last night?" he asked

"No only thing I remember was falling asleep the night before..oh yeah I did wake up yesterday morning because she brought me breakfast and I was so dizzy and I told her and she said she would call my doctor to ask about it and said maybe getting food in my body would help but then I just remember getting really tired again and moving everything to the end table and laying on my side but then I don't remember anything more" she said looking at him

"So...nothing with Heath?" he asked

"No he obviously took really good care of me" she said looking back at her stomach

"But you are positive nothing hurts on you like...you know...like maybe he had done something?" he asked

"No" she said looking ahead

"You sure?" he asked

"Justin I'm not a liar!" she snapped

Justin looked at her shocked for a moment and nodded lightly

"I know that I am just concerned for you is all" he said

"I know baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be bitchy" she said rubbing her forehead

"Its okay, you're worried about the baby" he said reaching over and rubbing her stomach gently "Its going to be okay though I promise"

"I hope you're right" she said

"I know I am" he smiled

He pulled into the parking lot and walked inside grabbing a wheelchair not wanting her to walk anymore and helped her into it and went into the office building and was back in a room rather quickly and the first thing the doctor requested was blood and urine tests and began looking at the baby. Hearing her little heart beat was a soothing sound to Lacey as she teared up and silently thanked God she sounded fine.

"She's doing well still and your tear actually dont look as bad as it did yesterday, that blood might be from that tear releasing the blood which is a good thing because hopefully its not going into the placenta and she wont breathe blood but she is healthy still. Heart beating normally she is moving around normally looks like she might be kicking you pretty hard though" she said laughing

"She is" laughed Lacey

"Thought so, but she is doing well so you can put your mind at ease that the pills doesn't seem to have done anything to her" the doctor assured her

"Thank God, I could feel her when I saw the blood so I knew that was hopefully a good sign If I didn't feel her I probably would have lost it" said Lacey as she rubbed her stomach

"I would too" said the doctor as she stood up "I'm going to go wait for your test results and once we get those back we can get you on your way so you can get home and rest" she said leaving the room

Lacey looked at Justin and smiled

"Told you" he smiled

"You did" she smiled more as Justin stood up walking to her side and placed his hand onto her stomach

"Oh wow I felt that one" he smiled as did Lacey

"Amazing" Justin said smiling lovingly "God I've missed you both" he said leaning over and kissing her lips

"We missed you too" she said after he pulled from her

"If her kicks feel like that already could you imagine how much more its going to feel when she gets bigger?" she said looking at him

Justin smiled and rubbed her stomach

"Hopefully she wont hurt you too much" he said

After a while the doctor finally returned to the room with the test results and began looking over them.

"Still good, looks like its all out of your system now and since everything is normal you're good to go" smiled the doctor handing her everything including her next appointment

"Thanks" Justin and Lacey both said

"You're welcome have a great weekend" she said as she left

He helped her back into the wheelchair and took her back outside putting her into the car and returned the wheelchair then began driving

"We should stop by Heaths just to let him know the appointment went well" Lacey said

"Yeah I was thinking that too, something is telling me to go back. I dunno why but its like a gut feeling I have or something" Justin shrugged

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I don't really know how to explain it" he said

Lacey nodded and looked ahead. 15 minutes later they were finally pulling into Heaths driveway.

"Well he's home" Justin said getting out and going to her side and putting his arm around her since she was still wobbly.

"Wish you'd let me carry you, you're suppose to be on bed rest" he said

"Its okay its not that far to the house" she pointed out

Justin knocked on the door and looked at her and smiled. After a moment of waiting there was no answer so he knocked once again a little louder this time and they waited again. Justin shot a worried look to Lacey and she looked at him too and pounded on the door.

"Heath!" she shouted

"Heath! Man open the door!" Justin shouted reached to the door knob finding it was locked which made him panic more

"HEATH!" he shouted louder as he again pounded on the door

Seconds later Heath opened the door and looked at them

"Everything okay?" Heath asked

"Geez man, where were you? We got worried something was wrong, you wouldn't answer the door" Justin said

"I was in my room and didn't hear the door, sorry" he said moving to let them come inside

"How did the appointment go?" he asked

"Good, she's fine and the tear doesn't look as bad as it did yesterday and the blood was probably the blood draining from the tear" she said sitting down on a chair

"Good" Heath smiled and rubbed his eyes

"You okay?" Justin asked

"Yeah why?" he asked

"Because your eyes are really red" he said

"Oh I- uh I guess allergies are bad today" he said

"You were fine earlier" Justin pointed out

"Yeah but after you guys left I went outside for a bit" he shrugged rubbing his eyes again

"You should let me buy you a new mattress" said Lacey

"What? No its fine I can get it I was planning on getting a new one anyway" he smiled

"I still think I should" she said

"Really its fine don't worry about it" he said sitting down on the couch

Justin sat down next to Heath on the couch and looked at him still, something seemed off to him about Heath but he wasn't sure what it was.

"You guys want anything to drink or hungry or anything? Justin you had a long flight you should be hungry? Wanna grill out or something, some burgers?" he asked looking at him

"You sure you're okay?" asked Justin

"I'm fine man" he said standing up and going into the kitchen

Justin looked at Lacey and she shook her head and up stood up walking into the kitchen and looked at him.

"What sounds good?" Heath asked

"I really think you're hiding something" Justin said

"What?" Heath asked and got very nervous "Im n-not hiding nothing" he said looking in the cabinets

"I think you are. You're eyes are red like you've been crying or something not because of allergies and you're nervous. You're like a wreck man, whats wrong? Maybe I can help" he said

"Nothing is wrong. Nothing. I'm fine" he said running his hands through his hair

"Nothing?" Justin questioned

Heath could feel his heart pounding he thought for sure Lacey remembered and told him and that was the real reason they were there and he began to panic a little and looked around the kitchen.

"Heath, man relax" Justin said walking toward him

Heath took a step back from Justin and looked at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Justin questioned

I-I-I...c-cant breathe...n-need air" Heath said turning around and walking out his backdoor to the porch and stumbled to the railing and looked out at his yard and just tried to focus on catching his breath again

Justin walked to where he could see Lacey and looked at her

"What happened, whats wrong?" she asked

"I dunno I want to go out there and make sure he's okay but I want to give him a minute to catch his breath. I don't know whats up with him" he said

"Oh gosh" she whispered

"Uh I should call Wade maybe he can talk to him" he said pulling out his phone and calling Wade

She looked down at her stomach and felt the baby kick and though maybe that would help Heath since he seemed to smile when he felt her kick, maybe that could help calm him down so she slowly stood up and walked slowly out the door and walked to him.

"Heath" she lightly said

"I didn't mean to kiss you! I'm sorry!" he said looking at her and looking around to see if Justin was out there and to his surprised he wasn't.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked looking at him confused

Heath stared at her shocked "She still don't remember?" he asked himself. He grew more worried now wondering how he was going to explain what he had just told her.

* * *

**A/N: Heath! Just ZIP it!**


	66. Chapter 66

"I uh...meant last time" he said looking at her

"Yeah? You already apologized for that. Many times actually" she pointed out

"Yeah and I cant stop apologizing, I know I did bad" he said

Lacey began to feel uneasy and she slowly backed away from him

"You don't have to anymore" she said

Heath looked at her and shook his head

"I do" he said

"No really you don't, I know you are sorry. I don't forgive what you did but I forgive you, that doesn't even make sense does it? But something like that...I dunno how I feel but I do know that I love you Heath, you'll always be like a big brother to me...God that is weird now" she said shaking her head looking at the table next to her

"Exactly, see what I've caused?" he pointed out

"No really you're still so nice to me and still care about me. You could have went off and started hating me but you haven't" she said

"I could never hate you. I love you too. You were my best friend and even if the feeling isn't the same I still consider you one of my best friends. Lately it feels like you are my only friend. Just feels so lonely now." he said

"You're not alone, we love you still. You still have Justin and I, he's starting to come around now isn't he?" she asked

"Yeah, you're right but I don't think he feels we're best friends anymore like we used to be" he said

"Sounded like it when I got out of the shower" she pointed out smiling

Heath smiled and nodded

"Yeah when we were laughing together, was one of the best feeling I have had in a while" he smiled

She smiled and rubbed her stomach as Justin walked outside and looked at them

"Lace, your mom.." he said handing her his phone

"Okay" she said taking the phone and leaving inside to talk to her mom who had been calling her all day and night but her phone was at home

"You alright?" Justin asked

"Yeah" he said leaning over the railing of his porch looking at the ground

"Whats up man?" Justin asked leaning against the rail looking at him

"Nothing" he said

"There has to be something bothering you. You seem down or something, you really shouldn't keep it in you need to talk to someone" Justin pointed out "I mean look what it did to Lacey that one night and even you, look what its been doing to you" he said

"I got my therapist" Heath said

"Clearly that isn't enough" Justin said "Man you've tried to kill yourself, and was clearly thinking about it that one night on the balcony of the hotel" Justin said

"I'm fine Justin, has Lacey finally started to open up to you more?" he asked looking at him

Justin nodded "she has I still think she needs to open up more to me but at least she is talking more than she was"

"That's good she's talking more though" Heath said

"It is, seems to be helping her a little, not a whole lot but a little which is why I think you need to do more talking" Justin said looking at him

"I cant man, its better if I just keep to myself. I don't want to open up old wounds and start anything again I like how things are now with us all getting along, better than we were" said Heath

"I know but you cant keep it locked away forever" Justin said

"I'll be fine" Heath said

Justin sighed as Wade walked out looking at them.

"You two aren't fighting are you?" Wade asked

"Does it look like we are?" Justin asked

"Kind of" Wade said

"We're not" Heath said

"Okay" Wade said standing next to them "So what's going on?" he asked

"Trying to get him to talk" Justin said

"I don't have anything to say, really its for the best. I talk to my therapist" he said

"You need someone more to talk to, if its not me, then talk to him" Justin said pointing to Wade as he left them going inside to Lacey

She looked at him and smiled

"You alright?" he asked

"Yeah, you think we can go home for a few minutes? I want to change" she asked

"Okay sure, I'll tell them" he said sticking his head out the door "We're going home for a bit we'll be back"

"okay" Wade said

Justin closed the door and he and Lacey left together heading to their house.

"So whats going on?" he asked

"I kissed Lacey last night" he said

"What?" Wade asked

Heath nodded "I'm a stupid fuck. She was drugged by her nurse and she started to kiss me"

"She started to kiss you?" Wade questioned

"Yeah, she thought it was Justin. But I didn't stop I started to kiss her too but then she said his name and it brought me out of it. I had an urge again last night Wade, I controlled it but I had that urge again, I thought I was passed it" he said rubbing his face fighting back tears

"You are, you fought it" Wade said

"Yeah but you know the harm I could have caused if I couldn't stop myself? I would have probably killed the baby. I looked up her condition and if I would have done anything it would have made it worse. I cant forgive myself now but if I made her lose the baby I would have no reason to keep living because then I wouldn't have them as my friend anymore. I cant do this anymore Wade, I love her too much. I don't want to hurt her again!" he said rubbing his eyes

"You fought off your urge Heath that is a good sign you're dealing with this" Wade said

"But the point is, the urge was there again. I haven't had any urges in so long but that kiss drew me back. I was with her all day yesterday and I couldn't trust myself I wanted someone there with us but no one was around" he said

"Exactly, you were with her all day and you did nothing to her. Come on give yourself a little credit you are trying. Did she tell Justin?" he asked

"She doesn't remember" he said

"She don't?" Wade questioned

"No she was completely out of it. I took advantage of a drugged woman" he said

"Keep it that way, don't tell them" Wade said

"I cant the guilt is...its killing me. I keep thinking Justin knows or she remembers but she don't. I cant do this Wade, I cant deal with this. I love her and I love Justin he's like my brother he is my best friend and I hurt them both. I am scared I have no control, I'm losing control. I cant...I cant" Heath said leaning over and putting his hand onto his chest

"Heath? Whats going on?" Wade questioned putting his arm around him holding him up

"Heath? Speak to me whats going on?" he again questioned before Heath collapsed

"What the hell?" Wade said holding onto him and lowering him to the ground and grabbing his phone and calling 911 to get him some help

After a couple minutes he hung up his phone and got on his knees beside him

"Its going to be okay just hold on the ambulance is coming" he said patting him on the shoulder lightly

After just a few minutes of waiting Wade heard the doorbell ring

"Be back" Wade said standing up and opened it up letting them in and leading them out to him where they began checking him and getting him ready to leave for the hospital.

As they were loading him into the ambulance Justin and Lacey were arriving back.

"Oh God" she whispered getting out and going to Wade with Justin

"What happened?" Justin asked

"I have no idea he was just talking to me then just leaned over clenching his chest and collapsed" Wade said

"Oh my God" Justin said

"Did he say anything after he collapsed?" Lacey questioned

"No he could hardly breathe" Wade said

"Oh my God" Lacey said looking at the ambulance as it drove off and began praying to herself

"okay so lets get to the hospital" Justin said

"Yeah I'll meet you guys there" Wade said

"Alright, come on babe" he said as she got back into the car and began driving toward the hospital

"He was fine when we left" Justin said

"I don't think he is" she said

"He seemed so sad when we were outside I tried to get him to talk to me but he wouldn't" said Justin

After a while they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and met with Wade and walked inside and sat down waiting for any news on Heath they were all very worried about him.

* * *

**A/N: :( All this is really getting to them all. :(**


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing, means alot. I was going to update last night but my power was out so I couldn't finish typing the rest of this chapter and honestly I hate how it ends lol. Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

Moments later Heaths ER doctor walked out to the waiting room to them and sat beside them.

"He's going to be fine, he had an anxiety attack and is a little weak and tired but he's doing well. He's going to be put on some medication though to help with the anxiety" said the doctor

"He's already on something" she said

"Yeah he said he quit taking them" said the doctor

She nodded and looked at her stomach feeling the baby kick and she smiled lightly.

"Can we see him?" Wade asked

"Sure you can all go back if you'd like" he said

"Okay thanks" said Wade

"You're welcome" said the doctor as he left

Justin and Wade began to talk about Heath and Lacey shifted in her chair a little and closed her eyes slowly and let out a quiet sigh then slowly opened them again then stood up and looked at them

"be back" she said leaving to the bathroom

"She look alright to you?" Justin asked

"No, she looked like she was going to be sick or something" Wade said

"Thought so" Justin said

"Lets get back there* Wade said standing up

"I'll meet you back there I'm going to wait for her" said Justin as he stood up and walked a little with him

"Okay" Wade said walking off to the room Heath was in

It was good Justin stayed behind because it gave Wade and Heath a moment to talk. Justin stood against the wall waiting for her to finish up in the bathroom. She stayed in there for a few minutes before coming out and walking toward where she left them sitting and saw Justin standing by the reception desk wall waiting on her and she stopped and looked at him and smiled lightly. Justin walked up to her and placed his hand on her stomach.

"You good?" he asked

"Yep" she smiled

"You being truthful?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"We both saw the look on your face when you left, like you saw a ghost or something" Justin said

"She just kicked really hard or something, I'm fine, I just needed to pee really bad after she kicked" she said

"Okay, you ready to go back?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"Alright lets go" he said taking her hand and walking with her through the hallway and to Heaths room walking inside

Heath smiled and looked at them.

"Oh my God, Heath are you okay?" she asked walking to him

"I'm fine, just had anxiety I guess" he said

"That's not good Heath" she frowned getting teary eyed, she was truly scared for him

"Don't cry, I'm okay really" he said

She looked at him and bit her lips together wondering if he was telling the truth.

"God" she said leaning against his bed

"What happened?" Justin asked

"She's kicking" she said standing back up "I mean _really_ kicking, she's either really mad about something or really excited about something" she said rubbing her stomach

"Can I feel?" Heath asked

"Yeah" she said moving closer so he could and he reached over and placed his hand onto her stomach.

A smile crept onto his lips as he felt her kicking.

"Seriously the coolest feeling ever" he smiled

"It is" she smiled "I know she's going to be a very active baby though if she's moving around this much already" she added

"No doubt in my mind, she's going to be just like you" Heath smiled

She smiled back at him

"So you feel okay?" she asked

"Yeah I feel great, a little tired but I'm awesome" he smiled

"You're all awesome" she said putting her head down not really knowing why she said it

"Aren't you suppose to be bed resting?" Heath questioned

"Yeah but-"

"Lay" he said moving over

"I cant" she said

"Seriously, I'm not risking anything happening to that little girl because you are here visiting me, now sit here, is that okay?" he asked looking at Justin

"Yeah I want her to sit down or lay down one of those you aren't suppose to be up" he said to her

She sighed and slowly crawled into the bed laying next to him and looked at Justin feeling a little uncomfortable being that close to him. Wade looked at Heath then at Justin to try to read body language, he got the vibe Heath was uncomfortable but didn't sense much from Justin and he looked back at Heath and Lacey again.

"So um when you go home are you staying with him?" she asked looking at Wade

"I was just thinking about that" said Wade

"Guys, I'll be fine by myself" he said

"No, what if Wade wasn't there when you had your attack? From the sounds of it you were in no shape to get to a phone on your own" she pointed out

"I would have managed" he said

"No, you took care of me so you know what, I am taking care of you till you are strong again" she said

"You cant do that you are suppose to be on bed rest so you are not going to be doing anything for me" he said

"She's got a point man, you cant stay there by yourself in case something happens again" Justin said

"Yeah" she said

"I'll be fine" Heath said

"No, we got a spare bedroom at our house so you are going to pack some stuff and just come stay with us tonight so we can keep an eye on you" Justin said

"No its fine guys really" he said

"Don't argue with me Slater" Justin said seriously

Heath put his head down.

"I wasn't saying that in a mean way" Justin said thinking he had upset him

"I know, I just cant believe you guys still care this much about me" he said

"We're friends. Friends got to stick together through hell and high waters" Justin said

Wade smiled and looked at Heath who put his hands over his face and rubbed his eyes.

"You okay?" she asked thinking he was having another attack

"Yeah I am fine" he said moving his hand off his eyes and smiled

"So its final you're coming home with us for the night" Justin said

A half hour had passed by and Heath was finally released from the hospital and they stopped by his house for him to pack up a few things and went to Justin and Laceys and hung out for the remainder of the day.

"So I think I am going to call Taryn and see if she would stay with you till I get home and find someone else to look after you while I'm gone" Justin said to Lacey

"I'll be fine on my own" she said

"You most certainly are not going to be alone. I need someone here with you in case something happens like last time, you said yourself you probably couldn't have gotten to a phone" Justin pointed out

"You got a point, but still I don't want to burden anyone and after that last nurse I don't know that I trust anyone else"

"I'm calling Taryn" he said standing up

"No" she said as he left her with Heath "She has a husband and a life" she frowned

"He's only looking out for you and the baby" Heath said

"I know but I don't like people having to weigh on me hand a foot" she said

"You were always that way, always wanted to do things for yourself, you're the independent one" he said

"When you grow up in an broken home with an abusive step father you tend to fend for yourself and when I ran away from home to get away and was living in my car I learned that the only person I had to rely on was myself" she said

Heath stared at her almost in shock, he knew she grew up with some bad stuff but never knew what had really went on.

"That was the year I met you" she said looking at him and smiling

"You were living out of your car then?" he asked

"Yeah, I lived in my car for about a year after that too till I managed to get enough money to get the apartment, I had a job but I could never get an apartment. But I met you then we moved to FCW and met Justin and Wade and you guys became like my family. It was like my luck was changing or something" she shrugged

"You should have told me, you could have lived with me" he said frowning

"No I couldn't, I had to figure things out for myself and not depend on anyone else" she said

"I hated having to rely on someone and I still do" she said "That's why I hate this" she frowned "But its going to be worth it when she is finally in my arms" she smiled looking at her stomach as she rubbed.

"Does Justin know about this?" he asked

"Yeah, he said the same thing you did. He said I should have moved in with you or moved in with him when we met. I Should have went ahead and moved in with him I mean we moved in together 3 months after we met" she giggled

Heath smiled and nodded.

"Taryn is excited she's been wanting to see you and spending the night with you made her excited" Justin smiled

She smiled and nodded "I've missed her too"

"So yeah she'll be here when I'm gone" Justin said sitting down

They hung out together watching movies and hanging out and it felt exactly like old times. They shared laughs and this made all three of them relaxed and happy. Things felt like they were normal again. No one was fighting no one really felt uncomfortable aside from Lacey, off and on she would feel short quick pains but kept it to herself, after all they were the same cramping feelings she had been feeling all along anyway so it was nothing new. As long as she felt the tiny little kicks and wiggles she was okay with it. She started to notice however that the baby seemed to be more active when Heath was around which made her feel uneasy. Toward the end of the night she couldn't think of anything but who the father to her baby was. She wanted Justin to be the father but the light of this new realization scared her, she wondered what Justin would really do when she was born and turned out not being his.

"I'm going to bed" she said standing up

"Okay. You okay?" Justin asked

"Yeah, just tired" she nodded leaning down and kissing Justin

"Goodnight guys, feel better Heath" she said

"Thanks, you too, get some rest" he said

"I will"

"Goodnight" Justin and Heath both said

"Goodnight" she whispered leaving them alone together and going to the bedroom and laying down.

Justin and Heath continued to laugh and have a good time through the rest of the night before they finally went to bed as well. Still it felt like old times, felt as if they were best friends again and that nothing even happened even though they both knew it did.

* * *

**A/N: So now Lacey notices the baby only reacts when Heath is around. Question is, how will she cope with the realization?**


	68. Chapter 68

A few days later Justin was back on the road again and Heath was given the week off to recover and rest up as they didn't want him to over work himself so soon after being released from the hospital with anxiety related chest pains. Vince wanted to be on the safe side. Taryn was with Lacey and they had been watching girlie movies all day and hanging out as best friends would as if they were in high school which both girls enjoyed.

"You know I've noticed you seem a little down at times today, you alright?" Taryn questioned

"Yeah just miss Justin" said Lacey

"You sure, I've noticed it for a while actually since before you got pregnant and I know its not just because of you missing Justin either" she pointed out

Lacey looked at her with sad eyes and then looked at her stomach and rubbed

"Something wrong with the baby?" Taryn asked

"I think there is but they keep saying she is healthy" she said

"What do you think is wrong" Taryn asked

"I'm not sure, its just that since I got pregnant I've had trouble with cramping...some times its real bad. Now I got this problem with the separating of the placenta I'm scared Taryn, I cant lose her because if I lose Justin too I'll have no one" she said tearing up and putting her hand over her mouth realizing she just said something she shouldn't have

"What? Why would you lose Justin he adores you, I don't think anything will break the two of you up" Taryn said

Lacey looked down at her stomach and placed her hand on her stomach and didn't know what to say.

"Lacey what is going on?" Taryn asked

Lacey thought how it would be kind of nice to have a girl to talk to and she trusted Taryn with her life but she didn't really want anyone else knowing about the rape or anything. It was how it has been for the longest time they were able to keep it quiet from the rest of the locker room.

"Taryn, if I tell you, can you promise me you will never EVER say anything to anyone at all?" she asked

"Yeah I promise" she said

"Please don't even tell Drew" she begged

"I wont I promise" she said

"Um, 5 months ago I was in the locker room waiting for Justin so we could leave and I was alone with Heath because he was playing that angle when he got hurt and was going to distract the other guys in the final match with Wade." she began

"Yeah? I remember that" she said

"Well I was waiting for them to finish and I was with Heath, he actually left then came back in. When he did he started staring at me like in a way like...I don't even know how to explain it but he started to tell me how beautiful I looked and he sat beside me and I started to feel uncomfortable but I really got uncomfortable when he put his hand on my knee and leg and started rubbing and I pushed his hand off and told him to stop and..." she stopped and looked down and tried to concentrate feeling herself get tense and tried fighting back tears

"Oh God" she whispered "he raped you?" she asked whispering again

She nodded her head slowly

"God he hurt me so much" she said as she began to cry and Taryn rubbed her back "He was violent I mean something snapped in him and he was just so evil and forceful I had never seen him like that in my entire life with anyone...after he finished he told me if I told Wade or Justin he'd make me wish I hadn't and left" she said as she began to cry harder

"Its okay" Taryn said

"Its not, it happened again" she said

"What?" she asked

"The boys came back to the locker room after and I just couldn't look at any of them, not even Justin...after that I was in so much pain and I had to hide it from Justin and not tell him why. He knew something was wrong he saw me cringe when I stood up when we were leaving and questioned me and I had to lie to him and say it was nothing, Justin and I tried having sex that night but he hurt me and I cried. He wanted to turn the light on to see why but I wouldn't let him cause I was bruised from him. He finally gave in and didn't turn the light on. The next morning, the pain was much worse so I decided to stay at the hotel instead of going with them to the gym. When Justin said he was leaving with them I was relieved I thought I was alone. Then I felt someone lay next to me and it was Heath, when I tried to run away he grabbed me and threw me back down on the bed and held me down and raped me again. The pain was horrible!" she sobbed

"Lacey please calm down" Taryn begged rubbing her arm as Lacey shook her head no

"I had to lie to Justin, I told him I got my period and nothing was wrong. He dropped it. Though I think deep down he suspected something, I was being quiet and distant and that wasn't me. I was so scared of him I didn't want to be left alone with him at all after that. A couple nights later Justin found my bruises, I told him I fell. I lied to him again! He believed my lies. He left the next morning, didn't wake me up to tell me because I was still sleeping and he knew I hadn't gotten any sleep much the night before and Heath came into my room. He woke me up and he wanted to talk to me so I was stupid and let him. He wanted to explain himself and talk to me about what happened because he was feeling bad for it. He snapped again. He tried for a third time, but Justin caught him before he could do it again"

"Oh God honey I am so sorry" she said rubbing her back

"Justin was so mad he wanted to kill him and I think he would have too if Wade wasn't there" she said

"But you guys seem to be getting along so well" Taryn said "I mean I sensed some tension sometimes" she added

"Its how we wanted it. Heath started seeing a psychiatrist and he showed how sorry he was he says it everytime he sees me. I don't forgive what he did but I forgive him because I still love him. I know it don't make sense but he's proving to us that he is sorry and trying to get help with his urges and he has been doing good. He hasn't tried anything since" she said

"So the baby?" she stopped

Lacey looked at her tears streaming down her face

"Could be Heaths?" she questioned

She nodded her head slowly and looked down at her stomach

"I hope not, I want her to be Justins so bad. I don't want to lose him, I cant lose him" she sobbed

"You wont, he loves you so much. He asked you to marry him. He's still here, so he still loves you so much" Taryn pointed out

"Yeah because he thinks the baby is his, I felt like she was his too...until a couple nights ago" she said

"Why?" Taryn asked

"I noticed she's more active when Heath is around" she said as she began to cry harder

"Shh that could just mean she's excited for new people" Taryn said trying her best to calm her down

"She don't do it when anyone else is around, just when he talks or is around" Lacey said

"How have you all been hiding this for so long?" Taryn asked

"We wanted it that way, we didn't want anyone to know what happened. I don't want Heath to lose his job or his friends he's already lost so much. We've been working through it and trying to work things out and lately things have been going much better which is why I want it to stay that way. I love him still he was my best friend...he still is. He cares so much about me its just...he just had a moment where he snapped but he's getting better" she said

Taryn shook her head

"Please don't say anything to him or act different around him I wasn't suppose to tell anyone about this" she said rubbing her eyes

"I wont don't worry, I just cant imagine Heath doing that" she said

"Me either. But he regrets it, trust me, he's tried to kill himself over the stress of it all. The stress is getting to both of us"

"That's why he is out this week? Cause of his anxiety attack, it was caused by that?" she asked

"Yeah pretty sure of it" Lacey said

"I'm sorry Lacey" Taryn frowned

"Me too, I should have fought back harder" she said

"Heath is strong you couldn't have fought back much, you said he was hurting you what could you have done that didn't make the pain worse?" she asked rubbing her back

"I know" she whispered

"I dunno how I can still love him but I do. He's a good man" she said

"You knew him for so long, you were really close to him for so long. If I didn't know better I would have thought you were his sister or something" Taryn said

"Exactly, he's like my big brother he always was from the very first day we met he was always there for me. Even after he raped me he tried to tell me he was sorry and I saw it in his eyes he was. I saw the regret and pain in his eyes."

Taryn held Lacey as they continued to talk and tried to change the subject and eventually Lacey was calmed and they once again enjoyed girl time. A few hours later the door bell rang.

"Be right back" Taryn said as she stood up leaving the room and opening up the door

"Strawberry Banana Smoothie?" Heath asked holding up the cup

"Oh my God, how did you know I've been wanting one of those?" asked Taryn

"I dunno" smiled Heath giving her the smoothie

"Thanks" she said taking the cup and moving to let him in

"Figured you girls were probably hungry so I ran to McDonalds and grabbed some stuff"

"McRibs?" she asked

"Oh yeah" Heath smiled

"God you're awesome" Taryn smiled

"She awake?" he asked

"She is, she's been cramping so I don't want to make her get out of bed so lets just go eat back there with her" she smiled as they left to the room

"Hey" smiled Lacey

"Hey" Heath smiled

"Heath brought McRibs" Taryn smiled taking a sip of her smoothie

"And Strawberry Sundae" said Heath handing it to her

"I freaking love those" she giggled "Thank you" she said taking it

"Lets watch a movie I brought Tron and Gullivers Travels" Taryn smiled

"I've been wanting to see Tron" Heath said

"Alright lets watch it!" she said putting the DVD into the player and sitting on the bed beside her

"You can sit" Lacey said to Heath

"Maybe I should go" he said not wanting to make her uncomfortable

"No" she frowned

"Don't look at me like that" Heath smiled

"Then sit down or you'll make me cry" she said with a small smile

Heath smiled and shook his head and sat down on the other side of her and they enjoyed the movie while eating enjoying it like it was old times again. After they were finished eating she even laid her head over onto his shoulder since she didn't really feel well and they both knew she had a little bit of a headache. Taryn looked at them and smiled and was actually kind of happy they didn't let the rape get between them too much. She was upset with Heath though that he could go and do something like that especially to her, but she was still proud of them for being strong. She could tell Lacey was uncomfortable in a way but they were still the loving brother and sister she remembered them as and she looked back at the TV and continued to watch the movie.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think Taryn will keep her mouth closed or do you think she's going to snap and say something to Heath or tell someone else?**


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing you guys, you're all seriously the best! Its why I keep writing. I am so glad this story is keeping you guessing and on the edge of your seat. I am just glad everyone is enjoying. Btw, little warning, next chapter is longer than the other ones ;).**

* * *

The uncomfortable vibe Taryn was getting from Lacey began to make more sense when she saw Lacey slowly move from Heaths shoulder and shift around a little then lean forward putting her hand on her stomach.

"You okay?" she asked

"Gosh" whispered Lacey as she began tearing up

"is it bad?" Taryn questioned moving toward her as did Heath

"I hate these cramps" she said as tears fell from her eyes slowly

"Do you want me to call your doctor or take you to the hospital?" Taryn asked

"No they'll just tell me its nothing. I get these at night so this is kind of new" she said wiping her eyes

"Where does it hurt?" she asked

"right here" she said touching her lower stomach "its like a muscle spasm or something" she sniffed

Heath placed his hand onto her stomach and rubbed lightly

"She's kicking, could it be her?" he asked

"I was getting them before she started kicking" she said shaking her head

Heath continued to rub her stomach and a few moments later she relaxed and leaned back how she was.

"Better?" asked Heath

"Yeah, they usually last longer" she said rubbing the side of her stomach

"Heath must have a special touch" Taryn said

Lacey looked at her with a slightly sad look which made Taryn frown and she apologized to her with her eyes. She knew what she said upset her since she just said the baby reacted more when Heath was around. Heath took his hand off her stomach and sat back on the bed again. She shook her head and moved to get up.

"I need t-" she stopped and laid over onto the bed and tried to curl up into a ball

"Hurt again?" she asked as Lacey nodded her head lightly

"Are you sure its the same thing as before?" Taryn asked

"Yes" she said

Taryn sighed and rubbed Laceys head lightly she hated seeing her friend scared and in pain.

"They feel like leg cramps like when you get those at night, like contracting feelings" she said

"Are you sure you're not having contractions?" Taryn asked standing up

"No. But they said they weren't. The contractions I had when I got that tear felt worse than this so I am positive they're not contractions" she said rubbing her stomach

After a few tense moments Lacey finally began to move quickly out of the bed.

"What happened?" Taryn asked scared something was wrong

"Gotta pee!" she said running to the bathroom

Taryn laughed lightly and shook her head

"Is that normal?" Heath asked after Lacey closed the bathroom door

"What?" asked Taryn as she looked at him

"Her pain?" he asked

"Oh...I guess so, the doctors said there was nothing wrong so I guess its best for her to think that, since she thinks something is wrong with the baby. Got to keep her comfortable for the rest of the pregnancy" Taryn said

Heath nodded "I just want them both safe"

Taryn looked at him and wondered if he was thinking the same thing Lacey was worried about, that he was the father.

"Yeah" she said

Lacey returned to the room and crawled back into the bed and Taryn sat back down as well

"You okay now?" asked Taryn

"Yeah much better" she said

"Good" Heath said

"Its okay baby, you can rest now" she said to the baby as she rubbed her stomach

"Moving?" Heath asked

"Yeah" smiled Lacey

"I want to feel" Taryn said placing her hand onto her stomach and feeling around

"Awww!" she smiled

They sat back how they were again and continued to watch the movie. Lacey eventually laid her head back over onto Heaths shoulder and was asleep within minutes of her laying her head down. After a while the movie finished and Taryn and Heath looked at each other then at Lacey noticing she was asleep. Heath smiled and touched her stomach.

"She must be asleep too" he said moving slowly to lay Lacey down onto her pillow

Taryn stood up and turned the TV off and grabbed the McDonalds trash as Heath covered her up then they both quietly left the room turning off the light so she could sleep and they walked into he living room and Taryn threw the trash away and walked back to him.

"Thanks for bringing that over I wasn't sure what to cook" Taryn laughed

"You're welcome I can bring breakfast tomorrow if you want" he said

"I think I can make that" she smiled

"I don't mind, I'll get a bunch of Bob Evans stuff or something and bring it" he said

"I'm paying" she insisted

"Nope I got it" Heath smiled

"Seriously, you bought the Micky D's let me buy the Evans" she laughed

"Really I got it" Heath smiled

She sighed and crossed her arms

"Hey don't get mad at me" he smiled

"I'm not mad" she smiled

"I hope she'll be okay" Heath said

"She will be if she's been having those pains all along and they said its nothing serious then she must be fine" she said

Heath nodded his head lightly.

"You really care about her huh?" she asked

"I do. She's my friend. My best friend...I love her alot. Always have, always will...Despite what happens I'll always love her. She's amazing. Her and Justin belong together they're perfect together, both amazing. Not to mention they're freaking cute together. The way he loves her just...ugh it melts your heart" he smiled

Taryn smiled and couldn't believe he said that, she was testing him really but now she could tell Lacey really did mean the world to him. She watched as he changed his expression from a big huge smile to a sad puppy look.

"Whats wrong?" she asked

Heath shook his head and looked at her and smiled lightly.

"Nothing" he lightly said "I should go" he said walking to the door

"So, I'll bring breakfast in the morning and see you both then" he said

"Okay just come anytime I'm getting up around 7:30 so whenever" she smiled

"Okay, bye Tar" he said

"Bye" she said as he left closing the door behind him

Heath walked slowly to his truck and got inside and just sat there staring at his steering wheel then laid his forehead onto it.

"Fucking idiot" he whispered to himself

Heath was once again kicking himself for what he had done and even for that kiss. He felt guilty about everything that not even the dosage amount that was in his anxiety medication could cure. He wanted to tell Justin so badly but he knew that would just make everything worse and he would for sure lose his two closest friends in the world. The first time he raped her his entire world was flipped and turned inside out, he could only imagine how it turned Lacey's world. He basically took her life shattered it then took her world shoved it in his mouth, chewed it up then spit it right back at her, not just once, but three times.

"Sorry Lacey" he whispered as he raised up and started his truck and began driving back toward his house

For whatever reason he felt empty. He loved being there at their house, the only thing that would have made the night better was having Justin there with them so they could all enjoyed that time together and just been friends. He finally got to his house and went inside and put everything away then changed his clothes and crawled into his bed, he kept the pillow she slept on that night and didn't change the pillow case and laid on it wrapping his arms around it , he could still smell her scent on it as he laid there and he felt tears begin to burn his eyes. He wasn't sure why it upset him but it did. Maybe it was the fact that her scent just kept reminding him of the horrible things he had done to her because he was feeling the guilt cutting deeper into his stomach. Eventually he cried himself to sleep still holding the pillow close.


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: This is a much longer chapter than the others. Probably the longest one yet lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

Taryn woke up the next morning and took a quick shower then did her hair and makeup and went to check on Lacey finding she was still asleep so she walked into the living room and sat down. An hour later Justin called Taryn on her phone.

"Hello?" she said answering the phone

"Hey, how are my babies?" asked Justin

"Aww, they're good. Last night she had some cramping but other than that she was fine" Taryn said

"She awake?" he asked

"She wasn't when I checked but that was like an hour ago I'll go check" Taryn said as she stood up and walked back to the room and peaked inside seeing she was still in fact asleep and she closed the door again

"No she's still asleep" she said

"Okay I'm getting on my flight right now so I should be there in a couple hours"

"Okay she'll be happy" she smiled

"I hope so" laughed Justin

"She will...she really misses you" he said

"I miss her and the baby too, feels so different without having her with me like we usually do" he said

"I bet it does. I miss not being on the road with Drew it does get hard" he said

"It does. I think its harder for Lacey being pregnant. She worries alot and I think she wants to be close to me in case something happens" Justin said

"Like Heath trying to rape her again?" she questioned then gasped and covered her mouth

"What?" Justin questioned surprised by what she just said

"Nothing" she said

"You know about that?" he asked

"Um yeah" she said stomping her foot on the floor lightly angry at herself for saying anything "she told me last night"

Justin let out a light sigh and rubbed his forehead

"I'm sorry, she asked me not to say anything to anyone but she did tell me" she said

"She wasn't suppose to tell anyone about it" Justin said

"Yeah but Justin you got to think about it, its tearing her up and she needs someone to talk to, someone other than just you. She has no one to talk to aside from you or Heath or Wade cause its to my understanding that is all who knows about it. She needs another girl to talk to about it, she probably isn't too comfortable talking about it around guys. If I was in her shoes I know I'd feel uneasy talking about it to other guys let alone my husband." she pointed out

"Yeah, you got a point" Justin said

"Don't be angry with her" she said

"I'm not, just disappointed. So what did she say?" he asked

"Not much really aside from what happened and how much it hurt when it happened. I just cant imagine Heath doing that" she said

"None of us did, he just snapped or something" Justin said

"Yeah he was here last night" she said

"He was?"

"Yeah are you okay with him being around her?" she asked

"No. Well yeah, he's been trying to be apologetic. Cant help but feel bad for him ya know? Before I hated him, I couldn't stand him, I wanted him to leave and never come around again but as time went on I started to notice that he was just as hurt as she was about it. They're both tore up. He tried to kill himself and that really woke me up to realize he was hurting. I want to hate him but I cant, he's been my best friend since I got here" he said

"That's exactly what she was trying to say last night" she said

"Its hard" he said

"I understand" she said

"They called my flight, I'll be home in a couple hours" Justin said

"Okay, sorry about my big mouth but I promise I wont say anything. In my heart I thought I should tell at least you that I knew" she said

"Thanks. I am glad she has someone to talk to other than me. I just don't want anything to fall apart anymore because Lacey hates it. She wants us to be friends, in a way I understand it but I just don't understand how she could want it that way. If that makes sense"

"It does. Maybe she feels its easier to just accept it and pretend nothing happened even though in her mind she knows it did" she said

"Could be. I just hope its not doing more harm than good. She seems to be hiding alot lately, you have to really watch her because she wont let it be known she's in pain unless you question her or see it in her eyes or something. Its like you got to search her for it. Its bad enough she wont talk about what happened to anyone. I know she's in alot of mental pain but she wont come out with it. It worries me, she used to talk about everything and anything to me. I dunno if she don't trust me or what." he said

"No she trusts you. I bet its just that you're her fiance, he's your guys friend and she doesn't want things complicated anymore then they already are. Seems like things have been slightly patched up since it all happened. Breaking open old wounds would just make it all hurt again, maybe even worse than it was before"

Justin smiled "You should be a psychiatrist or something"

"I'm a girl I am suppose to be understanding. Us girls know how we feel" she smiled

"True. Well I'll see you guys soon" he said

"Okay have a safe flight bye" she said

"Bye" he said ending their call

Taryn stood up and peaked back into the room and found her actually awake this time and walked inside more and smiled.

"Your man just called he's getting on his flight and will be home in a couple hours or so"

"Good" she smiled

"How are things this morning?" she asked

"Okay, I want to take a shower" said Lacey as she stretched

"Okay" Taryn said leaving into the bathroom and put the bath seat inside so she wouldn't have to stand much and walked back out to her

"Can I do your hair?" asked Taryn

"What?" laughed Lacey

"Yeah it'd be so much fun" she giggled

"Um okay sure" she smiled

"Yay!" giggled Taryn as she clapped her hands

"I'll be back" smiled Lacey as she went into the bathroom

Lacey finally walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and sat down on the bed and rubbed her stomach

"Cramping?" she asked

Lacey shook he head no and smiled lightly

"She kicking?" smiled Taryn

"She is...so cute" she giggled

Taryn placed her hand on her stomach and felt her gentle kicks and smiled

"Daddy is coming home she's excited" she smiled

"Yeah"

"Come here" said Taryn as she patted a chair

Lacey stood up and sat down on the chair and Taryn began to do her hair. After a few minutes she was nearly done when the doorbell rang.

"Oh shoot, forgot Heath was coming over again he insisted on bringing breakfast" she said leaving the room and answering the door

"Hey, I'm doing her hair. I'm almost done though so you can go ahead and sit and we'll be in soon" she said

"She okay today?" Heath asked carrying the stuff in and sitting it down on the table

"Yeah she seems to be. Be back" she said leaving back to the room

"He's here" she said as she began to finish her hair

"Okay" said Lacey

She was beginning to regret what she said to Taryn last night about the rape. It was too late now of course but she wished she never said anything, she let her hormones get the best of her and she poured her heart out to her. Of course she trusted her with her life but she never wanted anyone else to know about it. She didn't want anyone to act uncomfortable around each other. It was already uncomfortable enough for them if anyone else knew the tension and weird feeling would just be much worse.

"Done" said Taryn as she set down the curler

"Aww it looks cute" she smiled

"You having curls is adorable" she smiled "lets go get that baby some food" she smiled as they walked into the kitchen

"Hey you feeling better?" Lacey asked

"Yeah, are you?" Heath asked

"I'm fine" she said sitting down and felt her kick really hard

"Ouch" she whispered rubbing her stomach

"What happened?" Taryn asked

"She's kicking more" she frowned

"Why is that a bad thing?" Heath asked

"Its not" whispered Lacey

Heath nodded and they all began to make themselves a plate of breakfast food and sat down and ate. After a while Lacey finished eating and just sat there and spaced for a bit thinking about what had happened over the last year as Taryn and Heath stood up and began to clean everything up. Heath reached in front of her to grab her plate bringing her back to reality but seeing his arm move quick in front of her made her flinch and and moved from him. Heath stood there looking at her confused as she slowly put her hand over her mouth then moved it off.

"I'm sorry" she said

"Are you okay?" Taryn asked

She looked at the floor and bit her lips together trying not to tear up or anything. Heath stared at her and frowned and tried to figure out how to ask her without making it obvious so he did his best.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked wanting to really ask _"You're still afraid of me?"_ but couldn't ask like that since he had no idea Taryn actually knew

"No" she whispered "I dunno why I did that" she said

"Oh Lacey, yes you do! Stop hiding things from everyone you need to defend your feelings" said Taryn

Lacey shot a look at Taryn and Heath looked at Taryn as well

"I know Heath. I know you raped her" Taryn said

"Taryn! You fucking promised me!" she shouted

"I'm sorry but I really have been wanting to say something to Heath about that, how could you do that?" she asked

"Taryn stop it! I told you he's sorry"

"Sorry in no way makes up for rape Lacey, honey I am sorry but you seriously should have locked him up and threw away the key" Taryn said

"Stop it Tar! Just freaking stop it! Heath went and got help after he did what he did! He got himself a psychiatrist and no one told him to do it he just did it on his own. He knows what he did was wrong and he's gotten help for it. I love Heath and I am sorry I ever trusted you with anything. Taryn I trusted you with my life, now I definitely know I cant do that!" she said tears falling from her eyes

"She's right Lacey, me saying sorry and getting help cant make up for what I did. Nothing can." he said as he grabbed his keys and headed toward the door

"No! Heath you don't have to leave! Don't listen to her, I'm sorry I told!" she said as Heath turned around to her

"You have every right to tell who you want. Sweetheart you need to talk to someone if you cant talk to Justin" he said

"No I trust no one, I cant talk to anyone cause like Taryn they'll tell the entire world" she said

"I'm sorry you guys. Heath I am sorry I know you are trying she told me, I just, I shouldn't have let my feelings get out of hand like that. Just Lacey you cant keep lieing to yourself, you flinched when he went near you, you're afraid still" she said

"Yeah I am Tar, but I was off in a daydream when he grabbed my plate and it startled me. I am pregnant you know, anything you see coming toward you quick will make you flinch to protect your baby" she said

"I'm sorry you guys. Heath stay, please? I'm sorry I blew up like that. I am so proud of you for getting help" she said

Lacey started to feel dizzy and stumbled a little and tried to find something to grab onto but nothing was there. Heath being the closest moved to her and put his arms around her.

"You okay?" he asked

"D-dizzy" she whispered

"Sit down" Taryn said moving the chair out

Heath started to moved with her when she passed out in his arms but he had her well enough and picked her up slowly and laid her on the couch.

"I'll get a wash cloth, get a water from the fridge" he said walking to the bathroom as Taryn left for the kitchen

Lacey slowly came around seconds later and moved to sit up

"No Lacey, stay" said Taryn and she sat on the table in front of her

"drink this" she said handing her the water

Heath returned to the living room with the washcloth and Lacey took the water and slowly moved it to her mouth and they both noticed she was shaking and they both looked at each other.

"I'm going to call your doctor" said Taryn as she stood up leaving the room and called the number

Heath sat on the table and Lacey gave the bottle to him and laid back and looked around with her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked moving her hair from her face and placing the wash cloth on her head

"Yeah" she said rubbing her stomach trying to feel her, when she felt her move she relaxed and looked at him

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell her" she frowned

"Its okay, don't worry about it. Just focus on you." he said

"I shouldn't have said anything though" she said

"I'm glad you did, you need someone to talk to" he said

"Its not fair to you" she frowned

"If she hates me I deserve it" he said

"I don't hate you Heath, I didn't mean to be a bitch just now. I'm sorry both of you. I assure you, this will be between you two and me...well and Justin" she said

"You don't have to pretend" Heath said looking at her

"I'm not pretending" Taryn said giving Heath a hug

"Do you hurt at all?" Taryn asked as they let each other go and both looked at her

"No, just feel light headed" she said

"Your doctor said you probably just over worked yourself if you aren't feeling pain" said Taryn

"Okay" she whispered

"Lacey I am so sorry I stressed you out" she said

"Me too" said Heath

"Its okay, I just cant believe you said that after you promised you wouldn't say anything" she said

"I know I'm sorry" she said sitting next to Heath on the table "I just worry about you, your my best friend" she said

"Still" she said

"I know what I did was wrong, I'm sorry but you can trust me. I wont say a word anymore I swear on my life" she said

Lacey looked at her and smiled lightly and reached to her and Taryn moved and sat next to her where she could and they hugged.

"Lets make this a group hug" said Taryn as she reached over grabbing Heath and pulling him in as they shared a hug

"I love you guys" Taryn said

"Love you too" said Lacey

"You guys love me?" Heath questioned

"Of course!" Taryn said looking at him and smiling

Lacey looked at him too and smiled. Heath put his head down but had a smile on his face, a shy yet happy smile.

* * *

**A/N: Damn it Taryn! Why didn't you just shut up? At least it worked itself out in the end. Hopefully Taryn will keep her promise from here on out and not say anything.**


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: As a request I'm adding the next chapter. I hope I have something written for tomorrow though!**

* * *

An hour had passed since her episode and Justin was finally walking through the door. He looked at her laying on the couch and smiled while placing his bags aside and walked to her and sat down on the table and rubbed her stomach.

"hey babies" he smiled with a bigger grin

"Hi baby" she said

"She kicked" he said as a huge smiled crept onto his lips and leaned down placing a kiss onto her stomach then moved to sit beside her and put his arms around her and leaned down and began to kiss her

Heath looked down and smiled and walked into the kitchen. Them kissing made him think of when he kissed her and it tugged at his heart a little. How how could he freaking kiss her? He was back to kicking himself once again for kissing her as he opened the fridge grabbing a water to give to Justin. His heart was screaming at him to tell Justin but he knew if he did he'd never get to see either of them again.

"You've been getting plenty of rest?" Justin asked

"Yeah I'm really starting to hate having to be in the bed all the time though, its getting so boring I just want to clean the house or something" she said

"The house is fine its always clean" Justin said

"I could dust I need something to do" she frowned

"I know babe I'm sorry"

Heath walked back in and handed him a water.

"Ah thanks man" he said taking the bottle and opening it up and began drinking it

"Did you tell him about what just happened?" Heath asked looking at her

Justin nearly choked on his water and he looked at Lacey then at Heath.

"What happened?" Justin asked thinking Heath had done something it was instinct he didn't mean to it was just the imprint is always there and he worries alot now

"It was nothing" she said

"Lacey it was not nothing" said Heath

"Someone better tell me right now what happened" said Justin who was growing irritated because they were making it sound as if it did happen again

"It nothing it was just I got a little dizzy earlier" she said

"A little? Lacey you freaking passed out" Heath said

"You passed out?" Justin asked

"For a bit but Taryn called my doctor and she said it was probably just me over working myself" she said

"Over working yourself? What were you doing? She was suppose to be on bed rest guys"

"We know that, it was my fault I brought up, something I shouldn't have and it upset her" he said

Justin sighed and looked back at Lacey.

"What'd you bring up?" he asked

"Nothing" said Lacey

Justin eyed Lacey and looked at Taryn and Heath waiting for an answer. Taryn and Heath looked at each other then back at Justin.

"After we had breakfast earlier Heath reached to get her plate from in front of her and it scared her because she wasn't paying attention and she flinched. When asked about it she said she didn't know why she did it and I blew up about the whole...Heath thing and..."

"Stop" she said interrupting Taryn

All three of them looked at Lacey who wasn't looking at them.

"Go ahead Tar" said Justin looking back at her

Lacey sighed and was only trying to stop them from talking about it because its bothering her again and she was beginning to feel cramps again.

"Um I blew up on Heath, I know he said he is sorry but it don't make up for rape but I realized how wrong it was that I said it and he was getting ready to leave but Lacey stopped him and I said I was sorry and she got dizzy and Heath carried her to the couch and we all apologized and everything was fine again"

"You're right "sorry" doesn't make up for it b-" Justin said as Heath interrupted

"Nothing does! I know I fucked up! I fucked up more than once and I fucked up the other night once again!" Heath said feeling upset again since he was already kicking himself about it

"Oh my God! STOP IT!" Lacey shouted as they all looked back at her again and she looked at them

"We were fine why'd you have to go and ruin that?" asked Lacey looking at Justin

"What the fuck did you mean by you fucking up again the other night?" Justin asked looking at Heath

Lacey rolled her eyes and looked at her stomach as the baby was kicking harder again.

"I um...when I um...after I"

"Calm down and say it" Justin said

"if you guys don't stop treating Heath like shit like he freaking murdered me or something then I am going want nothing to do with either one of you anymore" she said looking at him feeling her kick really hard and she cringed

"I kissed her" Heath said

"You what?" Justin asked shooting a look back at him and Lacey looked up at him as well

"S-she um was so out of it that when I laid her down I w-went to um prop her up with some pillows to make her comfortable and she started to kiss me-"

Justin shot a look at Lacey

"I didn't stop it...I kissed her then moved to her neck and she called out your name and it hit me, she thought I was you. I stopped myself" he continued

"You took...advantage...of a drugged woman?" Justin asked looking at him

"I don't remember that" she said

"Cause you were drugged up" Justin said looking at her "And dip-shit over there took advantage of that. He's not better at all" added Justin looking back at him

"HE IS BETTER! HE STOPPED HIMSELF DIDN'T HE?" she shouted and cringed

"Get out Heath" Justin said

"No! Don't leave Heath you stay you did nothing wrong, I can trust you over Taryn right about now" she said looking at him then cringing again

"You okay?" Heath asked

Justin and Taryn looked back at her

"If he leaves I'm leaving too" she said

"You're going nowhere, he needs to leave" Justin said

"STOP IT!" she said looking at him

Justin stared at her.

"Justin, he apologized, he was honest with you why cant you be a little nicer to him? He stopped himself he's doing more good than you give him credit for. He could have left me that day but he chose to help me. He kept me comfortable, stop it" she begged

Justin rubbed his face and looked at Heath.

"I know he is" said Justin as put his head down

"I'm sorry Taryn" Lacey said

"You have ever right not to trust me I broke your trust twice but I only told those who already knew" she said

"You didn't answer Heaths question" Justin spoke up after a couple silent moments

"What?" asked Lacey

"Are you okay?" Justin asked

"I'm only going to be okay if you two start getting along again and if you ALL stop treating him like shit"

"I know baby, I'm sorry I just get worried he's going to try something again" Justin said rubbing his eyes

"I'm not going to, I'm working on my urge really hard I promise you. I haven't even felt any urges, I didn't even during that kiss" he said

"Still you freaking kissed her you should have had more self control and pulled away" Justin pointed out

"I know man I've been kicking my own ass for it" he said

"Is that why you had anxiety?" Justin asked

Heath shook his head

"I don't know, probably...but ever since" he stopped himself and shook his head "I just regret everything I've done...to you and her...I hate myself for it"

"Don't hate yourself" Lacey begged

Justin shook his head

"Heath needs a hug" she said raising up slowly and walking to him wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly frowning

Heath looked at Justin expecting him to get mad but he never did he just kept his head down and Heath slowly wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I cant lose this family too. You guys are all I have now, don't take this away from me" she begged as she sniffed lightly

Heath frowned and rubbed the back of her head and looked at Justin who looked like he was about to lose it from her saying that, he wasn't angry he was sad that they had upset her so much with that argument and he started to remember the fact that he was there when she went into labor that time and he saved her and the babys life and he was so grateful to Heath for it. Justin stood up and walked to them and wrapped his arms around her from behind reaching them around Heath as well as he checked to make sure he wasn't going to hurt her while he did it.

"I wont" Justin whispered

"We need Taryn in here too" Heath said looking at her and letting Lacey go

Taryn walked to Lacey and wrapped her arms around her

"I'm sorry" whispered Taryn

Justin and Heath wrapped their arms around both girls and around each other and heard Lacey sniffling off and on.


	72. Chapter 72

Hours had passed and everyone had left after they enjoyed some time together talking things out trying to ease everyones mind, especially Laceys. They knew all this fighting and arguing was taking its toll on her. Justin and Heath had known that for a while and were trying their best to keep things working for Lacey. She didn't need all the stress because it was becoming clearer and clearer that everytime they'd start arguing it was hurting her causing her to have pains which made them more aware to avoid fighting while around Lacey since things weren't too good with the baby anyway they did not want to make things worse for her at all. Justin and Heath even took a moment outside to speak privately on everything.

Lacey laid in the bed waiting for Justin to finish his shower. As he walked out of the bathroom he smiled while looking at her.

"What?" she questioned

"You're so freaking beautiful" he said as he continued to smile

"Stop" she giggled

"I'm serious" he said

"I'm fat" she said

"No you're not! You're gorgeous I love that little bump. Its adorable, like you" he smiled crawling in the bed beside her

She shook her head and ran her hand through his wet hair

"Why do you always say the sweetest things?" she asked

"I dunno I'm just saying what the truth is" he said rubbing her stomach

"She's been active all day I think she is finally settling down though" she said

"Too much excitement" he said looking up at her then looking back at her stomach

"Sorry babygirl daddy didn't mean to get mean with Heath" at that moment he felt her kick and he smiled rubbing slowly

"I didn't mean to start yelling...I bet that scared you. I'm sorry little one I promise I wont yell at you and be mean to you ever. You're going to be daddys little girl and I promise I'm going to love you and be the best daddy I can be. I wont let you down, I wont leave you, and I'll always be there for you when you are in trouble. I'll always bail you out of anything. If someone treats you bad I'll knock him out. You're going to have an amazing life I promise you kid-do" he said as he placed a kiss on her stomach

"night punkin" he added then looked up at Lacey who was smiling more than she had all day with tears in her eyes

"You're going to be amazing" she said

"I hope so" he said moving his body up to her and putting his arms around her

"You are I can tell you're amazing with kids" she smiled

Justin smiled then began to kiss her, after a few months their kiss grew intense and he moved from her mouth to her neck and their breathing became heavy as Justin slid his hand up her shirt and began to squeeze on one of her breasts and she let out a light moan and his elbow brushed up onto her growing stomach and she stopped himself and looked down at her stomach then up at her again.

"Oh God we cant do this" he whispered removing his hand from her shirt and moving back from her

"Why?" she asked thinking it was because the rape and Heath kissing her

"Because your condition the doctor said no sex till after you're healed" he breathed

"Its okay...I can still take care of you" she said placing her hand over the fabric of his boxers and began kneading it slowly earning moans of approval from Justin lips.

"Like that baby?" she asked with a light moan

Justin wanted to tell her she didn't have to do anything but the second she began touching him he forgot how to speak and couldn't tell her to stop and honestly her touch was enough to send him over the edge at that second. After a couple moment she removed her hand and slid his boxers down a little freeing his throbbing member and she looked at him and smiled at the lust in his eyes then licked her lips slowly earning yet another moan from Justin then she slowly leaned down and licked around the head and slit then took him in her mouth and began bobbing up and down making Justin moan more. After a few moments Justins moans intensified indicating he was about to come undone so she began to suck more and planned on taking him all in and before she knew it he was releasing into her mouth. She swallowed once and that was enough for her and she gagged around him and released him from her mouth and moved off the bed to a trash can on the side of the bed and released her stomach contents into it and Justin took over to finish.

"You okay?" he asked looking at her

"Oh God, I'm sorry. Pregnancy hates me, its not you baby" she assured him

"I know baby" he said taking his hand off and grabbing some tissues and cleaning his released off his stomach

"I didn't think you were going to be able to handle that cause the way your stomach acts up. I wanted to tell you to stop" he said moving to the edge of the bed stood up pulling his boxers back up and reached down and rubbed her back

"I'll take that out in a second I want to go brush my teeth" she said standing back up and walking into the bathroom and began brushing her teeth

Justin shook his head smiling and grabbed the bag and tied it up and left to the backdoor and put it out in the garbage can out there and walked back inside locking the door then returned to the bedroom and heard the water still running and he walked inside and looked at her as she turned off the water and dried her face and hands and turned around and saw him and smiled.

"Feel better?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that" she said

"Don't be its fine" he said walking to her and moving her hair from the side of her neck and began kissing her lightly

After a moment he pulled away and looked her in the eye and reached down and pushed her pants and panties down to the floor and guided her backwards and as soon as her bottom touched the sink he sat her up onto the counter top.

"What are you doing?" she giggled

"My turn" he smiled

He leaned over and kissed and licked on her thigh slowly moving upward then looked up at her with his eyes and then began sucking and licking her and she let out a breathy moan as she arched her back. After a moment he put his arms around her legs and pulled her closer into his mouth causing her to moan louder and she ran her hand through his hair and soon began to grab a handful of hair indicating she was getting close. She continued this for a few moments before finally reaching her orgasm screaming his name as he licked her clean. When she came down from her high she looked down at him as he let her legs go and stood up and grabbed her clothes behind him and slid her panties on then her pants and pulled her off the sink and pulled them up and went to kiss her on the forehead but stopped himself.

"I'll clean myself up first" he smiled walking to the sink and began washing his face and brushing his teeth so they could get to bed.

Lacey smiled and walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed and realized he had taken the trash out and she smiled and laid down on the bed. After a few moments Justin came out of the bathroom and turned off the light and crawled into the bed beside her

"Now I can give you that kiss" he smiled then kissed her on the forehead and turned off the lamp then began moving closer to her putting his arm around her and rubbed her stomach smiling.

"I cant believe I did that" she said

"Did what?" he asked keeping his hand on her stomach but isn't rubbing now

"Threw up" she laughed

"Ah baby don't worry about it, your stomach has been weakened since you got pregnant. I tried to tell you to stop but I couldn't speak" he chuckled lightly

"Its okay I knew you were about to its why I kept doing it because I wanted it and I honestly thought I'd be okay" she said

"Its okay" he said kissing her head and began rubbing her stomach again

"You feeling okay still not dizzy or anything?" he asked

"No I'm okay I feel fine" she said

"Alright" said Justin

Lacey slowly moved into Justin and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close and she slowly fell asleep. Justin began to feel the baby squirming a little and smiled at the gentle movements and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A couple hours later Lacey was awaken by an intense stomach cramp and she moved to curl up and she moaned lightly tearing up. Justin had moved from her so he never felt her move and was on his side facing away from her.

"Baby?" she whined lightly

When she didn't hear him respond laid still for a few moments then slowly moved to her back and reached to Justin and shook him to get his attention stirring him slowly then he woke up and looked at her and when he realized she had tears in her eyes he raised up quickly and put his hand lightly onto her stomach.

"Whats wrong?" he asked

The second he put his hand on her stomach the pain intensified she clinched onto his boxers and whimpered moving to her side.

"Hospital?" he asked

After a couple seconds she felt the baby move and the pain went away and she let him go slowly and breathed since she was holding her breath during those moments.

"Be back" she said moving and getting out of bed slowly and walking into the bathroom

Justins heart was racing he knew she had some really bad pain he could tell it, the look on her face was different from the other cramps she had and this worried Justin. When she finally came out she had a big smile on her face as she walked out with her shirt up slowly to the bed and stopped and turned the light on

"What does this look like to you?" she asked pointing to an indention on the side of her stomach

Justin looked and studied the shape closely and after a moment he realized what it looked like.

"a foot?" he smiled then let out a light laugh

"Yeah, oh my God the most precious thing I've ever seen" she said as she placed her hand over the spot and she felt her move and she giggled lightly

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I dunno what that was but its gone now, she's moving okay so I am not worried" she smiled crawling back into the bed and turning the light back out and and cuddled close to Justin

"I love you babe" he said rubbing her head

"I love you" she said as the two drifted back to sleep once again

* * *

Early the next morning Justins phone began to ring waking them up. Justin sighed as he moved from Lacey and turned his back to her grabbing his phone and seeing it was Wade calling him. Lacey moved to her back and looked at Justin.

"Hello?" Justin said in a half sleep tone

"Jus, you awake?" he asked

"I am now" Justin said

"Sorry to wake you...Heath is in the hospital" Wade said

* * *

**A/N: haha I'm so mean I'm going to make you all wait! xD**


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: Thanks SO very much for the reviews. My readers are awesome! :D YOU, ALL OF YOU! :D**

* * *

"What?" Justin asked raising up to sit at the side of the bed

"What happened?" he asked

"I'm not really sure, he called me at 1:30 this morning and left me an odd voicemail I had no idea what the hell he was saying it was all mumbled but he was clearly upset so I drove to his house and went inside and found him face down on his bed. He had clearly been drinking but I dunno if he took any pills again or not I couldn't get him awake all he did was mumble so I drug him to the hospital"

"How long have you been there with him?" He asked looking at the clock which was almost 6AM

"I didn't get the voicemail till 3AM and got him here at 4 they've been pumping his stomach and testing him ever since"

"Fuck" sighed Justin "We'll be there" he added

"Okay bye" Wade said ending the call

Justin turned his phone off and turned to Lacey

"Heath is in the hospital" he said

"What? Why?" she asked sitting up

"Wade said he called him and left him a weird mumbled voicemail and was upset and when he went to his house found him face down on his bed but he didn't know what was wrong because he couldn't get him awake all he would do was mumble." said Justin

"Oh my God" she said getting out of bed and began changing her clothes as Justin did the same

After they changed their clothes they hopped into Justins Escalade and headed to the hospital. Since the hospital wasn't too far from their house they made it there within 10 minutes and walked inside.

"Heath Miller?" Justin asked the receptionist

"Are you Justin and Lacey?" she asked

"Yes" Justin replied

"Okay the man who came in with him told us you were coming and they're expecting you, they should be in room 1 unless they took him for more tests again" said the nurse

"Thanks" Justin said as they began to walk toward the ER

"That is not a good thing babe, room 1 is where they take patients when they're really bad"

Justin stopped and looked at her and could tell she was really scared and worried and he put his arms around her

"I know but he's going to be fine please don't worry too much and put stress on yourself and the baby, she needs you to keep calm...we don't even know yet what has happened" he said rubbing the back of her head

"I know but I'm scared" she said

"Me too baby, just please keep yourself calm the best you can" he begged

"I will"

"Lets go" he said putting his arm around her and walking to the room Heath was in.

They both looked at Heath and Lacey walked from Justin immediately and went to his bed side and touched his shoulder

"Heath?" she asked rubbing softly as he mumbled lightly and she looked back at Wade

"He's been doing that since I got him here everytime someone would ask him something or when I'd try to talk to him he'd just mumble incoherently" said Wade

"Did you find anything around him?" Justin asked walking further into the room

"No he was just laying face down on his bed. There was a half empty bottle of whiskey on his nightstand" said Wade

"Did you find his anxiety pills?" she asked

"No I tried to find them but I couldn't find them, they weren't even in his bathroom" Wade said standing up and moving the chair toward her

"Sit" said Wade as she looked back at the chair

"No I'm fine" she said looking back at Heath

"Lacey, baby please sit down you're not even suppose to be up much" Justin said

She sighed and sat down slowly and moved the chair closer to Heath.

"You been to sleep yet?" Justin asked Wade

"No I was getting ready for bed when I saw Heath called" Wade said

"You should go get a few hours of sleep, we'll stay here and call you if anything new comes up" Justin said

"I think I can deal with that, see you guys in a few hours" Wade said

"Alright bye man" Justin said

"Bye" Lacey said

"Bye guys" he said leaving

Justin sat down in an extra chair next to Lacey and looked at Heath.

"Heath what did you do man?" Justin asked looking at him

20 minutes later the doctor returned to the room and began checking over Heath.

"Is he okay?" Justin asked

"He should be but only time will tell" said the doctor

"What happened?"

"Well we thought it was a drug overdose because that other guy who brought him in said he tried overdosing once on anti depressants but the tests came back negative for any anxiety medications or anything at all really other than his blood alcohol but honestly it wasn't that high either but he could have passed part of that alcohol from his system its hard to tell how long ago it was that he drank. He does have a pretty big bump on the back of his head though so he's suffering from a concussion"

Lacey gave the doctor a confused look then looked at Justin then at Heath.

"I'll be right back" said the doctor as he left the room

Justin sighed and looked back at Heath then at Lacey who was staring at Heath as if she was thinking hard about something.

"What are you thinking about?" Justin asked

"Wade said he found him laying face down in his bed, right? she asked

"Yeah?" Justin said not catching on

"If he was in bed how did he hit his head and get to bed?" she asked

"maybe he bumped his head as he was getting into bed or maybe he hit his head and if it didn't knock him out he felt tired from it and walked and got in bed" Justin said

"I guess you're right" she said looking at Heath again

A couple hours had passed and Justin began to think that the baby needed to get some food.

"Babe, I'm going to go to the cafeteria or something to grab you something to eat, what sounds good? I can even go to McDonalds if you want" he said

"Sooo you'd get me some Cinnamon Melts?" she asked looking at him

"Of course" Justin smiled

"So McDonalds?" he asked

"Yeah" she nodded smiling

"Okay I'll be back" he said kissing her head and leaning over giving her stomach a kiss and left

She looked at Heath again and sighed then felt the baby kick and whined lightly cause of where the kick happened and moved a little so she could lay her head down on his bed and she kept her hand on his arm and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: LOL I don't think this chapter still explained what happened with Heath and why exactly he is there. Sorry I am not trying to be mean its just the way it turned out honest :D. Maybe the next chapter you'll know ;)**.


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing its much appreciated!**

* * *

10 minutes later Heath slowly began to wake up and he shifted lightly. This movement woke Lacey up but she thought she had just woke up on her own cause she didn't feel him moving anymore however she never lifted her head. He slowly opened his eyes and saw her at the corner of his eye and looked down at her then looked around and saw no one else in the room and he moved his arm and touched her head making her raise her head up and look at him.

"Heath? Oh my God" she whispered standing up and leaning over and hugging him

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Why am I here?" he asked as he hugged her

Lacey let him go and looked at him

"I was hoping you'd know" she said sitting down on the bed

"No" he said

"Wade brought you in, said you called him in the middle of the night and you didn't make sense but he thought you were really upset and he went to your house and found you on your bed and you would only mumble when he tried to wake you" she said

"I remember drinking but I don't remember falling to sleep" he said

"Did you take anything?" she asked

"No" he said

"Do you feel okay?" she asked looking at him and moving back to the chair

"I don't feel good but really I just feel tired as fuck" he said rubbing his eyes

Lacey felt the baby kick and she cringed from the sudden hard kick then shook it off

"I feel like this is my fault" she said

"Why?" he asked looking at her

"Because I told Taryn, and everything was such a mess last night I just feel like you went home to drink because of it or took something and don't remember. I wish I didn't tell her now, I didn't think she'd go and do what she did. I made her promise she wouldn't treat you bad or anything and she ended up doing it anyway" she said

"No its not your fault. You need someone to talk to Lacey. Seems like you cant talk to Justin so you really need someone to talk to" he said

"Now I know I cant trust talking to anyone. I'll never tell anyone again" she said shaking her head

"You should, you really should find someone you can talk to" he said

She shook her head and looked at the door to his room.

"How is the baby?" he asked as she looked back at him

"She's okay. She's kicking the crap out of me right now though" she said looking at her stomach

Heath smiled lightly as Wade walked in and they both looked at him.

"Heath" Wade said almost shocked

"You alright?" he asked walking further inside and sitting down next to Lacey

"Yeah" Heath said

"How long you been awake?" he asked

"I just woke up" he said

"Where did Justin go?" he asked looking at Lacey

"Get something to eat" she said

Wade nodded

"Heath...the doctor said you had a big bump on the back of your head. Do you remember how you got it?" she asked

"I was shit faced last night I probably fell or something" shrugged Heath

"You didn't take anything?" asked Wade

"No, I didn't" he said

"his doctor said the tests were negative for anything other than alcohol" she said

"Were you upset last night?" Wade asked

"No, during the day I was but I was fine when I went home" Heath said

"I don't think you were and that's why you drank" she said looking at him

Heath put his head down

"You were weren't you?" she asked

"A little but I'm fine and its not because of you" he said

"What happened yesterday?" he asked

"She talked to Taryn about what I did and I think its good she got it out she needed someone to talk to" Heath said

Lacey closed her eyes and put her head down

"Taryn got upset but I deserved it. She don't hate me she texted me last night apologizing again for what she said to me" said Heath

"So you guys argued yesterday?" Wade asked

"A little but things calmed down and we were able to talk everything out" Heath said

"I'll be back" said Lacey as she stood up and cringed as she walked out the door and walked down the hall a little and leaned against the wall rubbing her stomach

"Ma'am are you okay?" asked a passing nurse

"Yeah I just need to go to the restroom, um the man in room 1 is awake I dunno where his doctor is" she said

"Oh okay, are you sure you're going to be okay? You look as if you are about to pass out or something" asked the nurse

"Yeah I'm fine" she said

"Okay" the nurse replied as she left as she went into Heaths room

She stood up from the wall and walked off finding the bathroom and going inside.

Moments later Justin walked into the room and the doctors and nurses were both gone after they checked Heath

"Hey, you're awake" Justin said shocked

"Yeah" Heath said

"You alright?" Justin asked

"Yeah I'm okay" said Heath

"Sure?" he asked

"Yeah" Heath again said

"Okay, where's Lacey?" Justin asked looking around

"I dunno she stood up and said she'd be back and left before we could really ask where she was going" Wade said

Justin sat the McDonalds bag down and wondered if he should go looking for her.

"Was she okay?" he asked

"I'm not sure" Wade said looking at him and saw the worried look on his face

"Why?" he asked

"Because last night she woke me up with pain. I mean she woke me up by shaking me and she shook me like she was scared. She even looked different this time when when she was cringing with the pain it was like it was the worst its ever been. She got up and went into the bathroom and came back out and was fine at least I think she was, she said she was fine and she wasn't feeling anymore pain anyway"

"You didn't see her when you were coming in?" Wade asked

"No" said Justin

"Maybe you should go find her" Heath said feeling a little worried because he noticed she looked like she didn't feel well

"Yeah" said Justin and he walked out the door but ending up running into Lacey nearly knocking her down

"Oh God" he said grabbing ahold of her then taking a step back after he was sure she wasn't going to fall and realized it was her

"Are you okay?" he asked

Lacey kept her hand on the side of her stomach and looked at the floor like she was shocked.

"Lacey, hey" Justin said running his hand up and down in front of to snap her out of it

She looked at him then slowly leaned over and put her hand onto the door frame

"Did I hurt you? Oh my God" he said putting his arm around her

She slowly shook her head no

"mmhm" she said shaking her head no again

"Then whats this about?" Justin asked

"I'm dizzy again" she whispered after a moment

"I'm calling your doctor and getting you an appointment they need to check and see if something is low in your blood and see why you're having these dizzy spells" he said putting his arm around her

"Come on lets sit you down" he said walking her to the chair and she slowly sat down and put her elbows on her knees and laid her head in her hands

"She's probably hungry" Heath said

She nodded her head lightly

"I am" she said lightly with a light laugh

"Here" Justin said grabbing the McDonalds bag and taking out a bowl of Cinnamon Melts and handing them to her and gave her a fork

"Thanks babe" she said taking a bite

"I got a few sausage biscuits you guys want any?" He asked looking at Wade and Heath

"No, thanks anyway" Wade said

Heath shook his head no and Justin sat the bag back down and looked back to Lacey who was clearly enjoying her food so much that she wasn't even paying attention to them now, this made Justin smile she looked so cute while she was eating. After a while she was almost done with her food and she looked back up at Heath and swallowed what she had in her mouth.

"Heath you alright?" she asked as Justin and Wade looked at Heath now

Heath nodded his head lightly and looked as if he was going to fall asleep any second

"You sure?" Wade asked

Heath began to try to speak finding he was having trouble getting any words out like he forgot how to speak or something and he began to get a little agitated as he mumbled.

"I'm getting your doctor" Justin said leaving the room

"Its okay Heath just give yourself a minute" Wade said

Lacey sat her food on the table and moved to sit on his bed and rubbed his arm

"Shh" she said

"Mm...mm...mm...s-s-s-s...or...ry" he stumbled out

Lacey understood him and shook her head no

"You have nothing to be sorry about" she said

Heath mumbled again trying to say something and rubbed his head then placed his hand onto her stomach and shook his head yes lightly and slipped back into his sleep.

"Heath?" she asked as she shook him and when she got no response she teared up

"Heath?" she asked again getting no answer from him

She sniffed and put her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder and began to cry, she was genuinely scared for him.

* * *

**A/N: :(**


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: Thanks for reading in reviewing! I am not too thrilled with this chapter but hopefully you all will like it, been having kind of a block and cant think of anything to write but I got a couple ideas now so we'll see how this works out :D.**

* * *

Justin returned to the room and saw her with him crying and looked at Wade as the doctor began checking over Heath.

"baby, come here" Justin said walking to her and putting his hands on her arm and slowly moved her from him

Lacey sat down slowly on the chair and rubbed her eyes

"Is he okay?" she asked

"Time will tell but I think he will be with time and with lots of rest" the doctor said trying to assure her

Justin rubbed her upper back slowly and looked at Wade.

"Since he had woke up and is currently out again I am going to take him to check for swelling on the brain" said the doctor leaving the room with Heaths entire bed

Justin rubbed his eyes and squatted down in front of her and rubbed her leg slowly

"He's going to be fine" he said trying to calm her.

He knew she was scared for him and he now realized just how much she still cared for Heath despite what had happened.

"He couldn't talk" she said rubbing her eyes

Justin looked over at Wade and Wade nodded lightly then they both looked at her.

"He was scared I could tell it" she said

"I know baby he's strong though he'll be fine" he said rubbing her stomach feeling her kicks

"I'm scared" she said looking at her stomach

"Me too" Justin admitted as he took his hand off her stomach

She sighed lightly and looked around the room

"You want to finish eating?" he asked reaching for her bowl as she shook her head no

"Did you have enough?" He asked

"I've lost my appetite" she said with a frown

Justin stood up and kissed her forehead and grabbed the bowel and covered it putting it back into the bag in case she wanted the rest in a while. After a moment the doctor finally returned with Heath and hooked him back to his oxygen and all his monitors and left the room to wait for the results. Wade, Justin and Lacey stared at Heath wondering what had happened to him. Something just seemed off to them all but they weren't exactly sure what it was. Heath slowly stirred in his sleep but never woke up he only moved around like he was going to wake up any moment. Lacey felt the baby kick and stood up and sat down on the edge of the bed beside him and felt around her stomach till she felt a place where she was constantly kicking at and grabbed his hand placing it onto that spot and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked

"The baby kicking amazes him and seems to make him smile" she said

She was right because moments later he slowly opened his eyes and looked at his hand on her stomach and looked really exhausted

"You okay?" she asked

When he didn't answer she could feel the tears burning her eyes.

"my baby" he said in his head after a moment and a small smile began to form on his lips

He looked at her and smiled and looked over seeing Justin and it snapped him out of his thoughts as he moved his hand off her stomach

"S-s-sorry" he lightly said

"You don't have any reason to be sorry Heath" Justin said confused

Lacey looked at Justin then back at Heath again and frowned.

"You feeling okay?" asked Justin

"I'm tired" Heath whispered

"You can talk again" Lacey whispered

He nodded lightly.

"You feel anything other than being tired?" Wade asked

"Dizzy, my head feels like its b-busting" said Heath as he slowly shook his head

"That's most likely from the concussion" said the doctor who was standing in the door way and he walked further into the room

"Glad to see you awake again" the doctor said

"There was slight swelling on the brain where the impact happened but its only slight but it is enough that if something upsets you or if you try to remember too hard the emotional stress from it aggravated the injury and caused you to have trouble forming words and the pressure and pain from the headache is more than likely what caused you to pass out again" the doctor said

"I want to remember" said Heath

"Its best to just let it come back to you slowly instead of forcing yourself to remember its only hurting you more" he said

Heath nodded his head lightly

"You will be staying over night so we can continued to monitor you" the doctor said

Heath laid his head to the side and nodded lightly.

"We'll be right back" said the doctor as he stood up and leaving the room once again

Lacey put her head down and thought of everything she could come up with that could have had anything to do with what happened to him and stood up and just walked out of the room without saying a word and dug out her phone going through her address book till she found Taryns number and walked outside so she could talk to her without interruption. Justin watched as she left and could tell she seemed upset about something and he shot a look at Wade.

"Maybe she needed to use the bathroom or felt like she was going to be sick" Wade said

Justin sighed and sat down in the chair to wait for her and he looked at Heath

"Did you see anyone after you left our house?" Justin asked Heath

"Uh" said Heath as he began to think

"Its okay man don't hurt yourself trying to remember" Justin said

"No I want to, I don't think anyone was there" he said

"I didn't see any signs that looked like anyone else was around it was just you and you were in your bed. You called me clearly upset though but I couldn't make out what you were saying" Wade said

Wade took out his phone and called his voicemail and listened till he found the message from Heath and handed the phone to Justin so he could hear his message and Justin began to listen. After he finished he shook his head and handed Wade back his phone.

"Man you didn't sound upset you sounded scared or something" Justin said looking at Heath

"You want to listen? See if it helps?" Wade asked

Heath nodded his head lightly and Wade found the call once again and handed him his phone and Heath began to listen to it as well.

"I don't know" Heath said handing him back his phone and put his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, Justin and Wade both knew his head must have been hurting him at that moment

"Its okay Heath it may take some time to remember just rest for now" Justin said

As Lacey sat on a bench outside the hospital staring at her phone she continued to wonder about Heath. She finally decided on calling Taryn and she looked around making sure people weren't close to her to hear her conversation.

"hey Lace" Taryn said as she picked up the phone

"Hey, you didn't tell anyone about what I told you right?" she asked

"Of course not I made a promise to not tell anyone more and I wont" said Taryn

Lacey sighed lightly unknowing if she was relieved or more worried

"Why?" Taryn asked

"He's in the hospital"

"What? Why?" Taryn asked

"I dunno apparently he called Wade in the middle of the night sounding upset and when Wade finally got to his house found him face down on his bed. Wade said it was obvious he had been drinking but Wade couldn't get him awake all he'd do was just mumble" she said

"Did he take something?" asked Taryn

"I thought that too but he said he didn't and his tests came back negative for anything other than alcohol but even that was low, but they said he had a big bump on the back of his head and he's got a concussion." she said

"So he fell or something when he was drunk?" Taryn asked

"I don't know. If that was the case I don't see him being able to get into his bed. He said that might be what happened but something tells me otherwise" she said

"What do you mean? You think someone had something to do with it?" she asked

"I dunno" she said

"So you called me to ask me that because you think I had something to do with it?" she asked

"No I just wanted to make sure you didn't tell anyone else who _could _have" she said

"I know you don't trust me anymore but I swore to you I wouldn't tell anyone else and I wont" she said

"Okay. I should get back inside" she said with a light sigh

"Okay. Um call me if you hear anything more" Taryn said

"I will, bye" she said as she ended their call

Lacey decided to just sit out there for a little while just to think and get some air she was starting to feel a little claustrophobic anyway and wanted a little air


	76. Chapter 76

Lacey had sat there alone for at least 10 minutes and she hadn't even realized it had been that long until Justin came out looking for her and sat down beside her. She looked at him to see who it was that sat beside her and smiled lightly.

"You okay?" asked Justin as he rubbed her leg

"Yeah" she said

"You were gone for a long time I have been looking for you for a while you just left without saying a word I started to worry I even went into the girls bathroom thinking you were in there hurt or something" said Justin

"I was gone that long? Oh my gosh I am so sorry. I was starting to feel a little light headed and claustrophobic or something so I needed to get some air, plus I wanted to call Taryn" she said

"Why?" he asked

"I just wanted to see if she saw Heath after they left or anything" she said

"Why?" he asked once again

"I don't know. I get this feeling someone had something to do with Heaths head injury" she said

"Baby, you worry too much. Heath was drunk last night he had too many he must have slipped and hit his head or stumbled or something and hit his head" she said

"But it doesn't make sense how he ended up in his bed" she said

"Good point but he probably did it before he got in bed" he said

"Can I have the keys? I just want to check his apartment and see if I can find if it looked like anyone else had been there or anything and I want to grab my nausea medicine" she said

"I can drive you if you want" he offered

"I can do it" she said

"Babe I'm worried about letting you drive with these dizzy spells you keep having" he pointed out

"I'll be fine really, its not that far away I'll be there and back in 10 minutes tops" she said

Justin let out a light sigh and reached into his pocket and handed her the keys

"Just please be careful, very very careful" he said

"I will" she said as she took the keys and placed a kiss onto his cheek

"I'm getting bananas at the store, I'm craving them so bad" she giggled

Justin smiled and looked at her as she stood up

"You want me to grab you anything?" she asked

"No I'm okay. Maybe we should get Heath something, try to cheer him up a little and give him something else to think about for a bit" suggested Justin

"Good idea, what do you think I should grab?" she asked

"I don't know, a car magazine, chocolate I guess anything would make him happy" laughed Justin

"Yeah he's not that hard to please" she said realizing what she said and it kinda upset her in a way cause it made her have a small flashback of when he raped her

"Ugh" she said putting her hand on her forehead

"Baby!' he said standing up and putting his arms around her

"I'm okay I just...just nothing" she said shaking her head

"You know what you're not going now. Give me the keys" he said putting his hand out

"No, I'm okay" she said

"Seriously just stay here I cant risk anything happening to you" he said

"I'm okay I just thought of something. Kind of make me I dunno sick to my stomach" she shrugged

"What did you think of?" he asked

"Nothing" she said

Justin looked at her for a moment searching her trying to figure out what she could have been thinking of.

"I'll be back, 10 minutes" she promised

"Be careful" he said

"I will" she said walking off to the Escalade and drove off heading toward Heaths house

Justin returned to Heaths room and he was once again asleep

"How long he been asleep?" he asked

"Not long" Wade said

"You find her?" he added

"Yeah she was outside talking to Taryn and getting some air. She ran home to get something for her nausea she'll be back soon" he said

"I need to run home for a minute as well, you staying with him?" he asked

"Yeah" Justin said

"Okay I'll be back in a few" he said standing up and leaving the room

He looked over at Heath and just thought of everything that had happened over the last few months, it made him both angry and sad at the same time.

Lacey arrived at Heaths house and since Justin had a key she was able to go inside and she began looking at things checking the trash can for additional cups or anything she could find that seemed out of the ordinary. She walked into his bathroom and began looking through his medicine cabinet for his medicine and leaned down and squatted down to her knees and looked under the sink seeing if he had anything in there. She heard a noise behind her but before she could turn around a hand was grabbing her face covering her mouth with a cloth. She tried to scream but they were muffled from the cloth and she tried to fight back against the person fearing most for her baby but she saw her surroundings go gray and eventually faded from gray to black.

Her attacker drug her into the bedroom and put a gag around her mouth to silence her when she wakes up and tied a blindfold around her eyes and tied her arms behind her back and drug her body out to Justins Escalade putting her into the back and began driving. Minutes later the captor pulled into the destination and got out and drug her lifeless body into the house and carried her the best they could down the basement and laid her on a mattress on the floor and untied her wrist and pulled her shirt off and tied them once again behind her back.

The attacker then poured a bottle of water over her face slowly stirring her awake as she moved her head around and tried to open her eyes and realized she couldn't see anything and began to panic then remembered what happened at Heaths house and realized she was gagged and her wrists were tied behind her back. Suddenly she felt a stinging hard slap across her face and she stopped moving.

"Stop" said the captor

Lacey had no idea who it was as they were clearly trying to disguise their voice and all she could do was cry. She was scared, so very scared. She was mainly scared for her baby but her heart was at ease a little because she could feel her little tiny movements, all she wanted to do was put her arms around her stomach to protect her but she couldn't.

"You can cry but no one can save you" said the captor

"Keep your mouth shut and you'll be fine..if not...well here is your warning" said the voice as they took a knife and cut a slit across her arm making Lacey scream in pain through her gag.

Her pain only made her captor smile as they grabbed her shirt and began to wipe the blood off her arm as soon as they finished they left with the knife and shirt leaving Lacey sobbing as she laid on the mattress fearing for whatever was going to come next. She had no idea where her captor went she just heard the shuffle noises of someone moving then a door closed. All she wanted to someone to find her and get her out of there, it was cold wherever she was and she just wanted Justin or someone at this point she didn't care who, she wished she never left the hospital at all now.

Justin began calling her cell phone and her captor took it. The captor glanced at the cell phone seeing Justin as the caller and just smiled as they walked out to Justins Escalade and began driving once again to an excluded wooded area and parked the escalade on the side of the road and left Laceys cell phone and began walking out into the woods. Halfway in the captor dropped her bloodied shirt onto the ground and continued walking till they entered a road and got into a parked car on the side of the road and once again driving away from the scene heading back to where they left Lacey.

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah you know I am going to leave you with a cliff hanger. This time its a major cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I was too excited to wait till tomorrow so you are getting it tonight!**


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N: I love reading your reviews, you all seem so excited about this, not only that you all seem to really like the story alot. I hope its living up to all your expectations. I am thrilled to know that you all seem to be enjoying this, because honestly, this story almost didn't see the light of day lol. So, THANK YOU ALL!**

* * *

Justin had been frantically calling her cell phone for the last 20 minutes he was panicking but he was doing his very best to not wake Heath because he knew Heath needed his rest and if he saw him panicking it would just upset and worry Heath and that was the last thing he needed. Wade finally returned walking into the room and Justin stood up quickly and with a worry panicked look and was clearly scared out of his mind.

"You see Lacey when you were coming in or anything?" he asked

"No why?" Wade asked looking around

"She's still not back?" he asked

"No she's not answering her phone either" Justin said

Wade looked at Heath and saw he was still asleep and looked back at Justin.

"Can I borrow your car I need to go find her, something must have happened if she's passed out somewhere she needs help" Justin said

"Yeah" Wade said handing him his keys

"Thanks" Justin said taking them and walking fast out the door and practically running to Wades car and began to drive

He drove as fast as he could go without possibly getting a ticket in the process however he did break a few speed limits here and there. His first thought was to drive by Heaths to see if his Escalade was there but as he drove by it wasn't there so he continued to drive and drove to their house and again his Escalade wasn't there and he once again began calling Laceys cell still getting not answer.

* * *

Her captor once again returned to Lacey and slammed the door shut making Lacey jump. Her heart beat harder when she noticed whoever it was stopped in front of her and she tried to move her arms to put in front of her stomach, all she cared about was the babys protection. Suddenly her captor yanked the blindfold from her eyes and stood in front of her.

"Rebecca?" Lacey said to herself as she began to sob and put her head down.

"Whats the matter Lacey? Thought I was completely gone?" she asked

Lacey slowly looked back up at her and couldn't speak cause of her gag.

"I'm not going away to jail until I get what I want. And with you and that guy out of the way, I have more of a chance. I mean with you gone and them thinking you're dead, he's going to need to turn to someone for comfort and I am going to be the one he turns to" she said

Lacey tried to speak but it only earned her another hard slap across her face

"I don't care about your baby! You're lucky I don't just kick your stomach" she said looking at her then stood back and kicked her foot back like she was about to kick her making Lacey frantically move and cry out

Rebecca laughed putting her foot down.

"Stupid bitch" she said putting the blindfold back over her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your man while you're gone" she said rubbing Laceys head

"Bye bitch" she said standing up and leaving once again

Lacey sobbed and felt the baby kick followed by a series of cramps but they stopped as quick as they came.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" he said trying again

"Come on baby answer!" he said

"Fuck" he said calling again "Come on Lacey pick up!" he shouted as he looked around trying to find his Escalade

After 10 minutes of driving around Justin panicked even more, something wasn't right and he knew it. He decided on calling the police even though she wasn't gone for very long but with her condition he was taking no chances, he needed some help finding his Escalade if he could find that maybe he could find her. He had a tracking device inside so if the police got involved he could probably find her quicker. Justin met the police at his house and gave them a very strong description of her, including everything she was wearing when she left. Justin called Wade to check if she came back.

"Hello?" Wade said answering his phone

"Hey she come back?" he asked

"No I haven't seen her at all" he said

"I called the police, something is wrong Lacey wouldn't just not answer her phone and she keeps her phone on her at all times now since that big scare with the baby she just don't leave her phone far from her at all. Something is wrong Wade!" Justin said barely breathing

"Do you need me to come help you find her?" he asked

Heath woke up and heard him say that and he looked over at Wade.

"No stay there in case she shows up there again" Justin said

"Okay, call me and let me know" he said

"I will, bye" Justin said ending the call

Wade closed his phone and looked at Heath

"Whats going on?" asked Heath

"Nothing" Wade said thinking exactly what Justin was thinking that he didn't need the worry

"Find who?" he asked

"No one" Wade said

"Something h-happen with Lacey? Where is she? Where is Jus?" he asked

"They went home for a little bit" Wade said trying to make it seem like nothing was happening

"Who are they looking for? You just asked if you needed to help find her, who is her?" Heath asked

"No one just rest Heath" Wade said

"No, tell me. You're lieing what happened?" he asked getting worked up

"Heath please just rest okay?" Wade said

"Give me your phone" Heath said putting his hand out wanting to call Justin

"No, Heath please relax you're hurting yourself" he said

"Wade! Please? I n-n-n-need t-t-t-to...kn-n-n-" Heath said laying his head back and making a fist holding his head getting very frustrated

"Man, see, relax" Wade said pressing to call for a nurse and patted his shoulder

The nurse walked in with pain medication and injected it into his IV to help ease any pain he might have and to help relax him.

* * *

Justin paced his living room trying Laceys cell phone every chance he could get, the police were now gone and Justin was left alone. He was advised to stay there while they searched in case she came back home. Justin felt hopeless he wanted to be out there helping them search for her. He wanted her in his arms so he could know her and the baby were safe. Then he heard a knock on the door. He ran to the door hoping Lacey was on the other side, instead he saw someone he didn't want to see. Someone he was very upset with, someone he had zero contact with since their attempt of potentially seriously hurting Lacey.

"Rebecca?" Justin questioned

"Yeah, I saw police here earlier is everything okay?" she asked

"How the hell did you get out of jail?" he questioned

"Bail" she said

"You harmed someone, not just someone, my fiancee and my unborn daughter, how the hell did you get bail?" he asked

"I got a hearing next week" she said shrugging

"Get off my property" he said pushing the door shut but she pushed it back open

"Was it about Lacey?" he asked

"Leave her alone" he said trying to shut the door again

"No I know where she is" he said

This got Justin attention and he opened the door again.

"Where is she?" he asked

"Can I come in I don't want anyone to hear in case they want to harm her" she said

Justin was in a vulnerable state right now and his mind was with Lacey and the baby, if she knew where Lacey was he wanted to know and would do anything to know that information so he let her in.

"Where is she?" he again asked

"Sit" she said

"JUST TELL ME!" shouted Justin

Rebecca crossed her arms and gave him a look

"I will if you sit down" she said

Justin sighed and sat down and looked at her

"Where is she?" he asked

"She's safe, for now, unless you disobey my demands and in that case she wont be safe very long" she said

"get out of my house" Justin demanded and the second he tried to get up she straddled her body over him

Somehow she was able to dominate him for a moment till he pushed her off him and he walked to the door, however she was hot on his trail and grabbed a vase and shoved it over his head hitting him across the side of the head as he tried turning back around to make her leave shattering that vase knocking him out cold. His body fell to the floor like a ton of bricks and blood began to flow from the side of his head. Justins cell began to ring and Rebecca just looked at his phone and rolled his body over and climbed ontop of him and began to kiss his neck. A few minutes later Justin began to stir from his blackout and there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh" Rebecca sighed and she decided she was going to ignore the door and continue with her task

Seconds later Wade walked into the door with two officers behind him

"The blood hell?" he questioned

"He just fell I dunno what happened" she said acting as if she was trying to help him

"Yeah right, this girl tried to harm his fiancee she was suppose to be in jail my guess is she did this" Wade said

"This true ma'am" one of the officers asked

"Not at all" she said

"Check her record you'll see she drugged his pregnant fiancee with sleeping pills" Wade said

"ma'am you're coming with us" said one of the officers who walked to her

"No! Leave me alone!" she said standing up from him and moving across the room

"Ma'am stop and put your hands in the air" said the officer as he put his hand on his gun but she surrendered and the cop cuffed her

Wade moved to Justin and got on his knees and shook him and realized he was bleeding and noticed the shattered vase

"Oh yeah he just fell huh?" Wade questioned as the other officer knelt beside Justin and began checking him

Justin opened his eyes and looked at Wade

"You okay?" Wade asked

"Lacey, sh-" Justin said as the cop interrupted him

"We actually were coming here about her, we found your Escalade and upon searching the nearby woods found her shirt" he said

Justin looked at him and raised up

"What?" he questioned

"We need to get you checked out before we say anything more" said the officer

"No tell me now! Where are my babies?" he asked moving

"Hold on sir" he said calling for an ambulance

The other officer began to take her outside to the awaiting cop car

"No!" Justin shouted "She says she knows where Lacey is!" he added before they could get her out

"Is this true?" asked the officer

"I have no idea where she is" she said

"You just told me you did!" Justin shouted rubbing his head and looking at the blood on his hand

"Did you do something to Heath?" Justin questioned

Rebecca shrugged and the officer took her outside and put her in the waiting car.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued...**


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N: Sorry you had to wait for this. Got tons of chapters wrote up and ready to go. I was sort of on a roll last night but now I think writers block may be kicking in lol. Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Justin sat on the tail gate of the ambulance as they finished up fixing a bandage on his head and determined it didn't appear he had a concussion or anything other than a bad headache and just let him sit on the back of the ambulance till they finished as Wade walked up to him.

"They said anything to you?" Justin asked

"Yeah" Wade said sadly

"What did they say?" he asked

"They um...they found your Escalade at the side of the road and went in the surrounding woods with search dogs, they found her shirt in there" he said

"Yeah and? She's okay right? They found her ?" Justin questioned

"Justin, they...the shirt had blood on it" Wade said

Justin felt his heart drop down to his feet and he began to tear up

"No" he said lightly

"NO!" he shouted as he stood up and tried to run to his other car again thinking he needed to find her but Wade caught him and held him back

"Justin stop it, just calm down!" Wade said holding him back

Justin was was a wreck now he was desperately trying to break free from Wade.

"No! No! Its not her blood! Please tell me it wasn't her blood! TELL ME IT WASN'T HER BLOOD!" he shouted

Wade shook his head and his heart was heavy he didn't want to say the words but he knew he had to hear it and it would be better to hear it from him instead of someone else.

"It was hers" he said

"NO!" he shouted as he collapsed in Wades arms sobbing hard

Wade gave him a moment before he decided to say anything more. Justin was breaking down, his world was crashing down around him. In his heart and mind he had just lost the two most important people in his life. The two most precious things in his life were taken away from him.

"They haven't found her yet so there might even be a chance she's okay" Wade said trying to give him hope

Justin quickly stood up and ran to the waiting cop car that contained Rebecca and he slapped at the window angrily

"WHERE IS SHE?" Justin shouted as he kept smacking at the window

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" he shouted again punching the window as Wade pulled him from the vehicle

"Stop you're going to get yourself arrested!" Wade said

"I don't care anymore. I have nothing else left" Justin sobbed once again collapsing to the ground as he put his head down and his hands over his head

It seemed as if Justin finally reached his breaking point like his soul was leaving his body and everything in him was crashing and shutting down on him. He was starting to appear lifeless at this point sitting on the grass with his arms on his knees and his head buried into his arms.

* * *

The police continued to question Rebecca in the back of the police car for 20 minutes till she finally gave in and cracked telling them where they could find her.

"Justin, she told us where we can find her come on!" shouted one of the cops who opened the door to let them in the backseat

Justin stood up and ran to the cop car faster than he'd ever moved or ran before in his entire life and Wade joined him and they began driving toward the abandoned warehouse where Rebecca had said she had taken her. It took them nearly 5 minutes to get there and other police officers were arriving on the scene as soon as they got there. The officer got out of the car and opened the door for Wade and Justin to get out.

"Stay here" the cop said

"Please I need to be in there" Justin begged

"Just let us do our jobs first we need to make sure she didn't kill her and collect anything we can before anyone else messes with evidence in case there were more people involved" he said

"She's not dead, she's not dead" he repeated over and over again panicking once again

Wade put his hands on his arm to hold him back as the police began to enter the building. Searching every room there was. Two officers ran down the stairs finally finding her. Lacey began to hear shuffling noises and began to cry and move frantically trying to get away from the potential danger.

"Lacey its okay we're police officers we're here to help" said the cop as he slowly removed the blindfold from her eyes

Lacey looked at the police officer and began to cry again. She was thankful she was safe now she thought for sure no one would ever find her, she knew she'd been there for at least an hour or more but it felt like forever. The cop pulled off her gag and untied her hands.

"Are you okay miss?" he asked

She nodded her head slowly

"Do things feel okay with the baby?" he questioned and she again nodded her head slowly

"Okay your fiancee is waiting outside" he said as she began to sob harder

He helped her to stand up and she wrapped her arms around herself as they began to walk up the stairs and through the building and another officer wrapped a blanket around her and finally what seemed like forever walked out of the building. Justin felt his heart skip beats as he saw her walk out of the building but his heart broke when he saw the fear in her eyes. Wade let him go and he ran to her wrapping his arms around her like he hadn't seen her in years and began to cry the second he heard her sobbing. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and was shaking worse than he'd ever felt her shake.

"We should get her to a hospital and get her checked out" said an officer

"Can I ride with her?" Justin asked not moving from how they were

"Of course" said the officer

Justin nodded slowly and moved slowly from her put kept one arm around her as they walked to the awaiting ambulance and the medics helped her inside and covered her up

"Here baby" he said pulling his jacket off off and handing it to her

She took it and put it on slowly and sniffed. Justin sat down next to a medic and just looked at her he saw the red mark on her face and frowned then placed his hand onto her stomach hoping to feel something but he never did.

"Baby?" he asked tearing up

"She's okay, I can feel her" she whispered

Seconds later he felt her kick and he began to cry once again thankful for that feeling and thankful she seemed to be okay other than being totally terrified and he moved to the floor and wrapped his arm around her while keeping his hand on her stomach as well and just held her close and she did the same, her arms were so tight around him he could hardly breathe but he didn't care he wanted her to hold him however she felt she needed to. He knew she was terrified as much as he was.

"Ma'am did she hurt you at all?" asked a medic as they began to drive

She shook her head no slowly.

"Just slapped me and must have cut my arm too with somethin g that was all the pain I felt" she whispered

Justin cringed at the thought of her being cut or slapped he now knew why she had that red mark on her cheek.

Within minutes they were at the hospital and in a room and immediately upon entering they were seeing a doctor and the very first thing that was checked was the baby which everything appeared to be fine as they watched the monitor watching her movements.

"She's got a healthy strong heart beat I am amazed how strong your child has been knowing all the problems you've been having" he said

"She's an angel" she whispered smiling

"Angel should be her middle name" Justin smiled

"Like her daddy" she smiled looking at him referring to his years of being called Justin Angel

Justin couldn't help but smile

"Sounds like you got part of her name picked out" smiled the doctor

"I need to get blood and urine samples to check if anything was given when you were knocked out" said the doctor as he helped her out of bed and into a bathroom outside the room and waited outside the door for her

Justin noticed she seemed to be very quiet much like she was after she had been raped and that scared him because it took her a while to come out of it and he was worried she would be so damaged from everything that she was just going to go back to being distant and quiet again.

Wade walked into the room and looked at Wade

"Heath asleep?" asked Justin

"He was but he's awake again he cant talk but he wanted me to see how she was doing" he said

"She's not great, how could she be? She has this to deal with now ontop of Heath raping her. She's shook up" Justin said

Wade nodded lightly

"Wade, where did you go when you left earlier?" he asked

"What?" Wade asked

"Where'd you go?" he asked

"I ran home I had a bill I had to pay before the end of the day" said Wade

Justin looked at him with doubt in his eyes, he hated thinking what he was thinking but it just seemed too coincidental.


	79. Chapter 79

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

* * *

"You think I had something to do with this? With her being kidnapped?" Wade snapped

"I dunno man, just seems kind of odd you left at the same time she did and shortly after that Lacey was gone" Justin said

"I cant believe you are thinking this! I'd never hurt Lacey!" Wade said

"Would you hurt Heath?" He asked

"No, I have no reason to hurt Heath either, but you do" Wade said

"I was with Lacey all night I didn't do shit to Heath. I admit I have my moments with him when he pulls his crap about what he done to Lacey but we're working things out" Justin said

"Which is exactly why I think you would have done something so you could end his career or something and he'd be gone" Wade said

"Not true" Justin said

Wade started to say something but was interrupted by the doctor bringing Lacey back into the room and helped her into the bed.

"Okay I'll be right back" said the doctor leaving the room

"You never told me what happened to your head" Lacey said almost in a whisper as she looked at them and immediately felt the tension between the two of them.

"What?" she questioned speaking softly

"What, what?" Justin asked

"Something is going on between the two of you" she lightly said

"No" Justin said

"Stop lieing to me" she whispered

"Oh your fiance just thinks I had something to do with what happened to you is all" Wade said

Justin shot a look at him and looked back at Lacey and shook his head

"You two are having problems now?" she asked as her heart sank

"I don't but apparently he does, with everyone including Heath" he said

"Man just shut up and stop before you upset her" he said

"You are the one doing it Justin, you keep bitching about Heath and everyone blaming them for everything but you don't blame yourself" Wade said

"Why should I blame myself I didn't do anything" Justin said

"Exactly, you didn't do anything, you didn't protect her from anything, not Heath, not that girl, nothing. _YOU_ let her get hurt, _YOU_ let Heath rape her by leaving her with him, _YOU_ let her get kidnapped just now by letting her go off alone,_ YOU_ Justin, _YOU_ did it yourself. And because of _YOU_ is probably why Heath got attacked in the first place if that girl was the one who hit him over the head and because of _YOU_ Heath may never speak right again, he may have a brain hemorrhage and he may not even be able to wrestle again. _YOU_ Justin, blame yourself instead of others!" Wade said leaving the room

Justin sat there shocked and felt as if he had just been stabbed in the heart. Lacey looked at Justin and shook her head.

"baby nothing is your fault" she said

"He's right. If I would have just paid closer attention and questioned you more that night after the match and made you tell me what was wrong you wouldn't have been raped the second time or the third attempt. If I had listened to you when you said you felt something was off with that nurse to begin with, she would have never been in our lives and she would have never did what she did to Heath, if she did, and she wouldn't have done anything to you and you wouldn't be laying here in this bed right now" Justin said tearfully

"Please don't blame yourself for any of this, please" she begged

"I need..." Justin paused for a moment keeping his head down thinking about what he was thinking and what he was thinking he really didn't want to do because he couldn't leave her alone in her condition but he needed a moment to collect himself

"I need some air" Justin said standing up

"Please don't leave me" she begged

Justins heart broke from her words but he couldn't stay he was breaking and he didn't want her to see him like that and he continued walking out the door and left to the mens bathroom and ran cold water over his face his head was beginning to hurt worse than it did before but he shrug it off as he kept putting water over his face.

Lacey sat in the room alone fearing Rebecca was going to come back and she began to cry, she didn't want to be alone she wanted him with her. She was starting to feel everything was falling apart and it was all her fault.

* * *

An hour later Wade finally returned to Laceys room since he realized what he said to Justin was wrong and he wanted to apologize. When he walked into the room he knew something was wrong, Lacey looked as if she saw a ghost or something and Justin was not in the room. Lacey was worried sick, literally. She was physically sick and he could tell she has been throwing up by the bucket she had next to her and she had tears in her eyes and looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Where is he?" he asked

She looked at him and shrugged.

"Lacey what happened?" he asked walking further to her

"He left" she whispered

"Why?" Wade asked

"He said he needed some air" she said

"Okay?" Wade said confused

"That was an hour ago" she said her voice cracking as she shook

"okay keep yourself calm, okay, I'll go find him" Wade said leaving the room

Wade walked around the hospital calling Justin on his cell phone as he checked every place he could think to check, the waiting room, the cafeteria, the mens rooms, everywhere, but he was no where. He walked outside looking around and walked around the entire building and still could not find him.

"Fucking Justin, how could you leave Lacey the way she is right now" Wade said angrily he knew Lacey needed him right now more than ever

By this time it had gotten dark outside and Wade was beginning to grow angry with him once again and almost didn't want to apologize to him for the things he's said to him. He just walked out on his pregnant girlfriend who is now laying in a hospital bed alone, who just went through a traumatic experience, it was enough to make Wade smack him. Wade walked around the building once again and walked around the back of the building and this time saw someone sitting under a tree at a picnic table with their head laying on the table. Wade shook his head and walked up to the person and noticed it was in fact Justin.

"Why the fuck haven't you been answering your phone? What if something was happening to Lacey?" Wade asked angrily

"Don't...yell. She okay?" he asked lightly

"Whats wrong you with?" he asked angrily

"Been trying to move from here for a long time" he whispered

"Why haven't you?" asked Wade

"Head" he said lightly

"What about it?" Wade asked

"hurts" Justin said lightly

"And?" Wade asked

Justin slowly tried to move his head from the table and cringed trying to sit up

"everytime I move it gets worse!" he said with a husky voice

"Lets get you inside" Wade said

"My arm has a tingle feeling in it" he said

"Come on Jus, sounds like a migraine but lets get get you a doctor in case its not" Wade said grabbing Justins arm and putting it around his neck and shoulder and pulled the smaller man to stand up

"God" he whispered

"Sorry" Wade said as he began to walk with him

"Fuck!" Justin said covering his eyes the second Wade got him in the light

"Man, here" Wade said letting him go but held onto him and pulling his own jacket off and putting it over his face

Justin held the jacket to his eyes and walked with Wades help and guidance till they finally made it inside and Wade checked him in to see a doctor and laid him on the bed. Justin kept the jacket over his face and moaned from the pain as the doctor came in and began checking him.

"It does sound like a migraine, I am almost positive of it actually so I am going to give you some pain medicine and it should start to work pretty quick" said the doctor

"I've had migraines before but never this bad" Justin said

"You stressed?" the doctor asked

"Yes he is" Wade said

"That is why, too much stress and the head injury isn't a good combination. I'm going to start this medication and take your for a CT scan to make sure the vessels aren't busted or anything and we don't have to worry about a stroke or anything since your arm is tingly"

"I'm going to let Lacey know" Wade said

"Wade" Justin said stopping him

"Yeah?" Wade asked

"Tell her I love her and I'm sorry I was such an asshole and left her like I did" he said

"Okay" Wade said leaving and going to Laceys room

"Found him, he got a bad migraine that's why he didn't come back. He was at a picnic table outside laying his head down and when he moved it hurt worse. The doctor is checking him, he said he's sorry he left like he did and he loves you" he said

She nodded her head lightly and grew fearful for him that his head was hurting and he has a bandage over his head that she knew nothing about

"I'm sorry too" he said

She shook her head no

"I shouldn't have said what I did to Justin" he said

"It hurt him" she whispered

"I know I lost my cool" Wade said

"Heath?" she asked

"When I left he was resting" Wade said

She nodded her head lightly

"I should get back to Heath" Wade said

"Please don't leave" she frowned she didn't really want him in the room with her at the moment but she didn't want to be alone either

"I want to go see Justin" she said tearing up

"I don't know that the doctor wants you up right now" said Wade

"Please?" she begged

"Okay" Wade said walking to her and helping her out of bed and grabbed her monitor stuff and began walking with her out of the room and into Justins room.

She slowly walked to his bed and put her hand on his chest and he slowly reached to the hand that was on his chest and felt the engagement ring on her finger and knew it was her and slowly pulled the jacket from his eyes and cringed from the light and moaned from the pain.

"She wanted to see you, she was too upset I couldn't say no" Wade said

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"you have nothing to be sorry about" whispered Justin

Justin pulled her arm wanting her to get in bed with him and Wade helped her in with him and she laid close to him and laid her head on his chest then pulled the jacket and put it back over his face again.

"I'm going to check on Heath I'll be back in a bit" Wade said leaving the room and he let the nurses and doctor know that Lacey was no in the room with Justin and returned to Heath finding he was still asleep.


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! Glad to know you are all still enjoying it so well, hopefully I dont write something that disappoints you all and if it does, it gets fixed in the next chapters. Seriously, thank you guys! :D**

* * *

After 10 minutes the doctor finally returned to the room with a nurse who brought in a wheelchair and looked at them smiling and Lacey looked at him and was still cuddled close to him laying on his chest.

"We are moving you both into the room where there are 2 beds so you can be together" the doctor said

Lacey smiled lightly and nodded slowly

"Paul how is your head feeling?" he asked

"A little better" Justin said

"Good that means the shot we gave you is working. We are ready for that CT scan now" said the doctor

"Lacey, I don't want you to walk much anymore so she will take you to that room and set you back up and we'll bring Paul in as soon as the scan is done" the doctor assured her

She nodded her head and moved slowly from Justin and the nurse helped her down from the bed

"Mmm" she moaned grabbing onto the bed and leaning over a little and the nurse held onto her

Justin quickly pulled the jacket off his face and looked at her

"You alright?" the doctor asked walking to her

"Cramp" she whispered

"Is it a bad one?"the doctor asked

She shook her head no

"Feels like the other ones" she whispered

"Lets sit you down" said the doctor as they moved her to sit down

"Uh!" she said almost falling but the doctor and nurse had her

Justin slowly sat up and watched her fearfully

"Is it worse?" he asked

"No...had a quick sharp pain" she said

"Okay, we'll check when we get you in the room" said the doctor

"Lets get you going" the doctor said to Justin as he helped him stand up and another nurse came in with a wheelchair and he sat down on it

"Lacey?" he asked

"I'm going now" the doctor said as he left the room and the nurse took him for his test

The doctor walked into the room with Lacey and helped the nurse hook her up to the monitors.

"Is it better?" the doctor asked as he got ready to check her

"Yeah" she whispered

"Okay lets have a look" said the doctor as he began an exam then after finishing he began to check the heart rate and everything possible with the baby

"I think your pain might be stress related" the doctor pointed out

"Which cant be good on her" she said

"They cant but she seems to be doing very well regardless" the doctor assured her

"I hope I'm not hurting her" she said

"You need someone to talk to about what you just went through?" the doctor asked

"maybe" she said

"We'll get Sister Angela in here to speak with you" said the doctor

"You want something to relax you?" he asked

"Will it hurt the baby?" she asked

"Not at all" he assured her

She nodded her head lightly

"Okay" said the doctor as he left the room only to return seconds later and injected a medication into her IV

"I'll get Sister in here now" he said as he left the room and called her in

A few minutes later a short elderly nun walked into the room and sat down taking Laceys hand.

"Hello sweety, I'm Sister Angela. The doctor told me you had been kidnapped earlier today and have been having some possible stress related pains. Maybe talking will help, I'm here to listen" she said her voice soothing making Lacey feel at ease

Lacey looked at her stomach and rubbed slowly then looked back at Sister Angela

"I don't know where to start" she said

"Start from wherever you feel fit" said Sister Angela

"It just feels like my fiance and I are falling apart or something" she said

"Why do you feel that dear?" asked Sister Angela

"Around 5 months ago my...our best friend...raped me. Twice. And ever since then its been just non-stop tension. I know Justin doesn't want him around anymore, but for whatever reason I do. I don't understand why I feel the way I do, but I do, I don't forgive what he did but I forgive him and that doesn't make sense to me either" she said

"You said your rapist was your best friend?" Sister Angela asked

"Yes, we've known each other for over six years he has been like my big brother since we met we were always very close" she said

"Then that is probably the reason why you feel such a strong feeling to keep him in your life because you two were so close and had a strong relationship" she said

"We all were, when my fiance moved to the states from South Africa the two of them became just as inseparable as we were they were like brothers. Now it just seems as if they cant be in the same room together. Heath, the guy who raped me, he is so sorry he's said so many times and he's gotten himself help because he had urges which was why he raped me to begin with and he has been trying so hard to control those urges and he's been alone with me many times since then and he's never done anything to me so I know that he's trying his hardest. He wants to be friends with us so bad and I want that too. I want my brother back. But Justin...he just...its tearing him up I know he wants to love Heath again but he's having a hard time and I know he's getting along with him again for appearance sakes and to keep me calm but I know they are just trying to do it for me. I mean yeah I do think they are trying to work things out together but I don't think things will be like they were again and I hate that because that is all I want. I want to forget it happened but I know I cant" she said

"Being raped is never an easy thing especially when it was someone you trusted and someone you love. Seeing as you want this friendship to last tells me you feel like you can trust him a little again" she said

"He's so remorseful everyday he says he's sorry I know he is. I _am_ scared of him but not like I was I am comfortable being alone with him again but sometimes I do have my moments. I just really love him and don't want him out of my life. I want us all to be able to be friends and work together. I love my Justin and I love Heath, I love them together. And that is all I want" she said

"Do you experience pain when he is around?" she asked

"Yeah" Lacey replied

"Maybe until the baby is born, and to avoid any further problems, maybe you need to pull yourself away from him and focus on the pregnancy and during this time you can think about what you really want, do you really want him in your life still or do you just want the tension of continuing a relationship like this" Sister Angela suggested

"I'd miss him, I know it dont make sense but it does. But maybe you're right maybe I need to cut him out of my life for a while" she said tearing up it really did hurt her to say that

"What does Justin think of this?" asked Sister Angela

"He wants to work it out but the rape gets brought up and it just makes him so angry with Heath all over again and we just start the whole thing over again" she said

"Have you talked to Justin?"

"Sort of I just feel like if I don't bring it up we're all going to be fine but I know we're not. And this baby" she said touching her stomach "There is a possibility she is Heaths" she said as she began to cry

Sister Angela rubbed her hand slowly

"But there is a still a very strong possibility that she is also Justins baby. I want nothing more than for her to be Justins" she said as she began to sob

Sister Angela stood up and gave her a hug

"I feel she is Justins and Justin thinks so too, he feels it in his heart like I do" she said

"When your heart tells you something its usually telling you the truth." said Sister Angela

"But she only kicks and moves when Heath is around. Like during the days Heath isn't around she don't move much or kick as hard but the second she hears Heaths voice she goes crazy and starts kicking hard" she said

"It could just be your fear making you think that"

"I hope you're right" Lacey said as she slowly shifted

"Perhaps that is why you feel such a strong connection to keep him around, in case the baby is his. Do you feel Justin is going to leave you if the baby isn't his? Cause if you do that could mean you want Heath there to turn to" said Sister Angela

"I'm feeling sick" she frowned

"Oh" said Sister as she stood up and handed her a bucket in which she immediately threw up

"Are you wanting to rest now?" Sister asked as Lacey nodded her head

"Okay" she said taking the bucket after she was finished and cleaned it out for her and sat it back beside her

"I am going to give you my card" said Sister as she pulled out a card from her pocket and handed it to her

"You can call me whenever you want someone to talk to about this or anything you want to talk about" she added

"Thank you, I feel better that I got to talk to someone I can trust." said Lacey

"I'm glad. And I think Justin will come around it already sounds like he kind of is coming around. Most men cant get along with the man who raped their girlfriend, wife, sister but it really sounds like Justin wants it to work just as much as you do even if he don't show it as much" she said

Lacey nodded lightly with a smile.

"Take care of yourself and get some rest" smiled Sister Angela

"Thanks" said Lacey

Sister Angela left the room and minutes later the nurse brought Justin back into the room but didn't hook him up to anything cause they didn't feel the need to right now. After the nurse left, Justin looked at Lacey and got out of bed and walked to her and kissed her head.

"I'm so sorry I left you baby, I was going to come back but that headache hit me fast. Everytime I tried to move to come back in it got worse" he frowned

"Its okay I was just scared for you I thought you were leaving me or something" she said

"Never baby, God I cant imagine my life without you and this little one" he said rubbing her stomach

"how is she?" he asked

"She's good heart rhythm is normal and everything" she said

"Thank God, I was worried" he said

"What happened to your head?" she asked

"Nothing. Well...Rebecca came to the house trying to tell me she had information on where you were and when I wouldn't give into her demands she bashed me over the head with something" Justin said

"Oh god" she frowned

"But I'm okay really" he said rubbing her stomach

"What was she wanting?" asked Lacey

Justin couldn't answer that question he was really fearing her nerves and didn't want to work her up.

"What did she want?" Lacey again asked

"Um...me I guess" he said

Lacey frowned and looked at her stomach

"But she's gone now" Justin said

"Yeah. After she already did the damage" said Lacey

"I'm sorry baby I should have listened to you when you said she seemed off" Justin frowned

"I love you" she said trying to end the conversation

"I love you too" he said "I'm sorry I was an ass and left I cant stop saying sorry I feel so bad"

"Its okay" she said

"No its not you were scared I shouldn't have left you alone like that" he said

'Its okay really, just get in here with me" she smiled moving to the side a little

Justin smiled and slowly moved into the bed next to her and put his arm around her while she moved to his chest again quickly falling asleep since her medicine made her very sleepy and she was desperately needing sleep. Justin closed his eyes to rest as he rubbed her arm and began to feel the baby kicking and moving on his side since her stomach was against his side. Justin opened his eyes and looked at her stomach and smiled at the feeling and closed his eyes back and just focused on her tiny movements that made his heart beat fast from the overwhelming love and happiness he was feeling at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you all think? Will Lacey take the Nuns advice and shut Heath out of her life or will their friendship over power those thoughts?**


	81. Chapter 81

**A/N: Decided I'd give a second chapter today! :D**

* * *

Lacey had been to sleep for nearly a half hour now and Justin was still resting his eyes feeling the baby squirming against his side off and on smiling everytime he'd feel her, he loved feeling her since he hardly felt her very often. He thought maybe she was scared before which is why she didn't feel her much but was just happy that they were safe and not in danger anymore. As long as he felt her he didn't mind anything else. Justin heard the faint sound of someone walking into the room and he slowly opened his eyes to see Wade standing at the end of the bed.

"I can come back" Wade lipped

Justin slowly shook his head no and Justin was wanting to apologize to him as well so he slowly moved his arm from Lacey waking her up and she looked at him and he smiled and kissed her between the eyes making her close her eyes again.

"I'm only going to be outside the door I'll be right back in, sleep princess" he whispered

She smiled lightly and kept her eyes closed falling fast to sleep once again. Justin smiled and slowly got up from the bed and followed Wade outside and closed the door

"I'm sorry" Wade began

"No I am, you were right. I really shouldn't have blamed you. I was being a jerk" Justin said

"You had every reason you were worried sick about her. If I was in your shoes I'd probably done the same thing" Wade said

"I shouldn't have though it wasn't fair I know you wouldn't do something like that to Lacey" he said

"No I wouldn't" Wade said

"You feeling better?" Wade asked

"Yeah, how's Heath?" asked Justin

"They took him up to a room they gave him an anxiety pill and sedative so he's pretty much out for the night now" Wade said

"You heading home?" Justin asked

"No you guys are going to need a ride" Wade said

"We'll be alright we will get a cab if she goes home" Justin said

"You will not, I can wait" Wade said

"No really go home and rest man you barely slept" he said

"I got insomnia trust me I can go on for hours" Wade said smiling

"You'll get bored though" Justin said

"No they got a TV in the waiting room" Wade said

Their conversation was brought away by hearing Lacey whining and mumbling which quickly turned into frantic cries for help as Justin moved quickly to her bedside and put his hand on her.

"Lacey?" Justin said touching her arm only to make her cries even more frantic

"Lacey!" he said again waking her from her sleep and she gasped raising up

Justin wrapped his arms around her and rubbed the back of her head

"Its okay baby" he said

"Oh my God" she whispered

"You're alright you're safe. It was just a dream" Justin said

Wade walked into the room and looked at them.

"Want me to tell you something exciting?" asked Justin

Lacey nodded her head and looked at him

"I felt the baby kicking when you were asleep a while ago when you were laying against me, I could feel her kicking around" Justin smiled

Lacey smiled and rubbed her stomach then looked at him again.

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah the feeling was amazing, I couldn't help myself I kept smiling when I felt her" he said rubbing her stomach

Wade smiled shook his head

"You two are perfect you know that?" Wade asked smiling

Lacey looked at Wade and smiled as did Justin.

"When did you get here?" asked Lacey not even noticing he was in the room earlier when she woke up

"Earlier" smiled Wade

"Are you two fighting?" she frowned

"No that is actually why I came in here to apologize for what I said" Wade said

"Me too, I've been wanting to apologize for a while now" Justin said

"So you guys are okay?" she asked

Justin and Wade both looked at each other and Wade nodded

"Yeah" Wade said

"Good, I dunno if I could handle you guys being mad at each other too. Its bad enough with Justin and Heath being mad at each other" she said

"But we're not mad at each other" Justin said looking at her

"Yeah but you guys argue and fight alot" she pointed out

"I'm trying" Justin said

"I know you are" she smiled

"You look tired baby" Justin said rubbing her hair

"I am, I just feel exhausted" she said frowning

"You really do, you need to rest" Wade said

"Yeah baby get some sleep" Justin said rubbing her stomach

Lacey slowly laid back down and looked at him

"Will you lay with me again?" she asked

"Yeah" Justin said

"I'll be in the waiting room, let me know if you guys hear anything more" Wade said

"I will thanks man for everything today" Justin said

"No problem" smiled Wade as he left the room

Justin smiled and crawled back into the bed with her and held her once again and they both ended up falling to sleep this time.

Two hours later the doctor finally came in

"So both of your tests were normal since you've been dizzy alot I think maybe you're not getting enough food, I suggest you eat more and eat alot your blood sugar was slightly low but it wasn't too bad to make me really concerned but it could also be caused from the abruption but other than that you're all three healthy just eat more" smiled the doctor

"Okay" smiled Lacey

The doctor gave them both released forms to sign and they both signed them

"Go home and get some rest you both really need it" the doctor said

"Thanks" said Justin

The doctor left the room and Justin and Lacey changed their clothes. Lacey only had Justins jacket to put on but she was more than okay with it because she had something covering her body plus she was a little cold. As they walked out to the waiting room to find that Wade was in fact still there and he stood up and walked to them.

"Things are okay?" Wade asked

"Yeah they released us" Justin said

"Okay good, lets go" Wade said taking out his keys from his pocket and they walked out to his car and got inside and began driving

"How is your head really feeling?" Lacey asked

"Its better I promise" he said kissing her cheek

"Wish we could have seen Heath before we left" She frowned

"We'll see him in the morning" Justin said

"Yeah he was out for the night. When I tried to wake him to tell him I was going to head home and let him sleep he didn't wake up" Wade said

"But he was okay right?" She asked fearing the worst at this point

"Yeah he's fine they gave him an anxiety pill and a sedative to help him sleep and get some rest. Within a few minutes after they gave them to him he was out for the count. Snoring, damn he snores louder when he's really tired" laughed Wade

"He does!" Justin agreed with a laugh

"That's mean" giggled Lacey

"Wanna go get your Escalade?" Wade asked

"Yeah sure" Justin said

"You got the keys?" Wade asked

"Yeah they gave them to me" Justin said

Wade drove to where they said the Escalade was dumped at and Wade pulled up in front of it.

"Surprised no one broke into it" Justin said digging his keys out

"You going to our house?" Justin asked Wade

"Yeah I wanted to check the house with you before you guys went inside" Wade said

"Okay" Justin said turning to Lacey "You wanna just go ahead and ride back with him so you wont have to move so much?" Justin asked

"Yeah, just be careful" she said

"I will" said Justin as he kissed her on the cheek

He unbuckled his seat belt then got out walking to his Escalade and unlocked it and got inside and adjusted the seat and started it up and began to drive back toward his house. Wade turned the car around and began to drive following Justin back toward the house.

* * *

**A/N: Lacey being alone could go one of two ways, a quiet pleasant drive home or Wade is going to end up saying something.**


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N: I say this every single time almost that I post a new chapter but its the only way to show my appreciation! I thank you all for reading and reviewing! I got some of the best readers/reviewers ever :D**

* * *

"So you excited about the baby?" Wade asked

"Yeah" she smiled rubbing her stomach

"Nervous?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"But?" Wade questioned

"What?" she asked

"Sounded like there was a but in there" he said

"Yeah...there was. I'm just worried" she said

"About what?"

"When she is born, I am scared what is going to happen" She said

"Is there something you aren't saying? Is the baby alright?" he asked

"The doctors say she's fine, I feel like something is wrong and they just aren't seeing it. But what I am really worried about it when she is born, whats going to happen with Justin and Heath. I mean if she turns out being Heaths, I think Justin will leave me" she said

"He wont do that, he knows the possibility is there and he still proposed to you. Plus he's attached to the baby already. You and the baby are all he talks about and I've seen him with you, touching your stomach, giving her little kisses on your stomach. Lacey he adores her, I don't think it'd matter if she was his or Heaths, he loves her" he said

She began to tear up and she nodded her head lightly

"I know that. But what about Heath? If she is his, he is going to want to see her and probably be daddy to her. What if he tries to take her away from me?" she asked

"I cant see Heath doing something like that, he loves you. He love you a _whole_ lot actually" Wade said

She shook her head and put her head down and rubbed her stomach.

"I know" she said

"You know he's in love with you?" he question

"Wait, what? Heath isn't in love with me, I know he loves me but he isn't _in_ love with me" she said

"He is, he knows he missed out on his opportunity to ever be with you though" Wade said

"What are you saying?" she asked

"Nothing. I'm just saying Heath was...well is I think he still is, in love with you. During our FCW days he had his eyes on you" Wade said

"No...Are you trying to say he raped me on purpose?" she asked

"No that was...yeah he was in love with you but I think the fact he cant have you or something made him snap but he honestly had no idea what he was doing when he raped you" Wade said

"How do you know that?" she asked

"He told me, he said he had no idea that he didn't realized what he had done till after he did it. When he found out you were pregnant he was scared, he _is _scared he is the father, I think something in him wants to be the father but he desperately wants Justin to be the father. He knows he messed things up for you the way it is. He just wants you and Justin happy" Wade said

"I am so scared. I want her to be Justins because if she's Heaths its going to make everything more complicated then they already are" she said wiping the tears from her eyes "I shouldn't have let him do that to me" she added

"But its not your fault. There is no way you could have fought back, I've been in the ring with Heath I know how strong he is and with your tiny little self I am surprised he didn't break you in half" he said

"felt like he was" she said

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought any of this up" Wade said

"Its okay" she whispered rubbing her stomach trying to calm the baby down cause she can feel her kicking really hard

"No its not I've upset you" Wade said

"The situation upsets me, you didn't upset me. I just don't know what to do. I want her to be Justins more than anything but I don't think she is" she said trying to fight her tears back

"What?" Wade asked but she remained quiet

"You don't think she's Justins?" he asked

"No" she said as she sniffed

"Why?" asked Wade

"She is only really active when Heath is around. Like _really_ active, she kicks hard and squirms around more when he's around" she said

"That could mean nothing. Maybe its just your body reacting to it and making you think that cause he...raped you" he said

"Ugh!" she said

"Sorry Lace" Wade said thinking he upset her

"No can you stop please...pull over" she asked

"Yeah" said Wade pulling off to the side of the road

Lacey opened the door and leaned out and gagged but nothing came out. Moments later Wades cell phone began to ring and he looked at his phone seeing it was Justin and saw him pull over

"Yeah" Wade said answering the phone

"You having car trouble?" Justin asked

"No, Lacey's sick" he said hearing her gag again

"She okay?" Justin asked

"Not sure, I think she is" Wade said looking back at her and turning on the overhead light

Wade looked ahead and saw Justin reverse his Escalade till he was met close to his car and he hung up his phone and got out and walked to the side where the door was open and pulled her hair back and moved to the side and rubbed her neck with his finger tips

"You alright babe?" he asked

"Yeah" she whispered

"Okay" Justin said

Finally after a moment she was able to rid the contents that were aggravating her stomach making her feel horrible and Justin moved a little more but stayed close and held her hair still.

"gross" she frowned

"I'm sorry babe"

She slowly raised up and rubbed her stomach

"I'm so tired" she frowned

"Lets get you home" Justin said making sure she was in and he closed the door and waved to Wade then got into his Escalade and began driving once again as did Wade

After a while they finally made it to Justin and Laceys.

"Stay here I'm going to check with Justin" Wade said getting out

Justin and Wade walked into the house and looked around and found that it was safe and Justin walked out to get Lacey and opened the door.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded her head lightly

"alright" he said helping her out of the car and closing the door walking inside with her

"oh my God! She hit you with the vase?" she questioned turning to him

"Yeah but I'm okay" he said

"Oh my God that vase was huge and thick how are you okay?" she questioned touching his head frowning

"I'm okay just a big bump, honestly it don't even hurt now"

She frowned and rubbed his bandage then laid her head into his chest and put her arms around him and he put his arms around her as well and frowned and looked at Wade.

"Baby you've been through alot today, lets get you in bed you need to rest" he said rubbing her back

She nodded and let him go and they walked to their bedroom and she grabbed something to change into and slowly took off the jacket and looked at her arm which was now bandaged up and frowned.

"You alright?" Justin asked

"Yeah" she said putting on her shirt and finished changing then slowly crawled into bed

Justin moved the blankets to cover her up but stopped and leaned down and kissed her stomach and kept his head there while he rubbed lightly

"Goodnight punkin" he whispered feeling her kick once and smiled big

"Oh God I love you" he said kissing once more then pulled the blankets over her and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead

"Goodnight baby, I'll be back in when I get the cleaned up in there" he said

"Okay" she said

"Get some sleep Angel" he said turning the light off and leaving the door open as he walked into the living room finding Wade picking up the pieces of the broken vase.

"I got it man" Justin said as he began to pick the pieces up as well

"You should be resting with her" Wade said

"I will after I get this picked up" Justin said throwing the pieces in the garbage can and grabbing a vacuum and plugging it in and began to finish picking up the pieces.

After all the pieces were picked up Justin kicked on the vacuum and began to sweep up around the area till he was finished.

"Alright I'm going to head home, call me if you guys need anything" Wade said

"Okay, thanks man for everything and I'm sorry for what I said" Justin said

"No you don't have to be, I should be I shouldn't have said that. Nothing is your fault" Wade said

"No you were right" Justin said

"No...I wasn't" Wade said

Justin sighed and shook his head

"You were. I shouldn't have let Lacey get raped like that. I could have questioned her more and I didn't. But now I need to find a way to convince her to end our friendship with Heath" Justin said

"What? Why?" Wade asked

"So it wont happen again. Its the only way I know how to prevent it from happening again" Justin said

Wade sighed and rubbed his head

"Don't do that Justin, if you do that it'll tear them both up. Lacey still loves Heath and Heath loves the both of you, its going to do more harm than good" Wade pointed out

"True...but its hurting Lacey now, and quite possibly hurting the baby. She's fine till he comes around" Justin said

"I get that but just don't do that, you don't want Lacey upset do you?" Wade questioned

"No...but I don't want her hurt again either" Justin said

"Justin, she's been alone with him many times already and he hasn't done anything to her" Wade said

"Yes he did. He kissed her, who knows what more he actually did" Justin said

"He was honest with you about that kiss he would have told you if he did more" Wade said

"Would he?" Justin questioned

"I think he would" Wade said

"He never even told me about the rape I had to find out by catching him attempting it and not just a first time but a third time and even then he didn't really tell me Lacey told me everything and even if he had-" Justin said being interrupted by Wade

"Justin" Wade said staring behind him

Justin turned around to see her standing there with an extremely heartbreaking look upon her face

"Oh...baby...h-how long have you been there?" he asked

"long enough to hear everything" she said

"You heard everything?" Justin asked frowning

"Yes and you're wrong about it all. So very wrong" she said turning away and going back to their room

Justin sighed and put his head down

"You two should talk, but I really think if you stop being friends with Heath its going to tear them both up and right now I think might even kill Heath" Wade said

Justin was looking at him as he spoke and nodded his head.

"Just think about this okay you probably aren't thinking clearly right now having a migraine and being bashed over the head with a large vase" Wade said

"Yeah or I am thinking clearer but I'll think about it and talk to her" Justin said sadly he was feeling bad about what he was wanting to do but he just wanted Lacey safe

"Okay, get some rest and call me tomorrow" Wade said patting his shoulder

"I will thanks for everything...Bye" Justin said closing the door after Wade walked out and he locked the door and just stood at the door knowing he'd just upset her he wanted to give her a moment to calm herself a little

* * *

**A/N: Well Lacey was dropped with a major bombshell, actually two. Of course she suspected Heath was IN love with her but never knew he actually was. And now Justin wants their friendship ended again.**


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N: You will all hear from Heath in the next chapter I promise! Thanks for all the reviews! :D**

* * *

Justin finally returned to the room after he made sure all the doors were locked and turned out all the lights and changed his clothes and got into the bed with her.

"I'm sorry about everything I just don't know what to do and the only way I can really know you are safe is to just stop being friends with him" he said

"that's not true that wont solve anything" Lacey said

"Why wont it?" he asked

"I'm tired, I just want to sleep" she said turning her back to him and laid down

"No baby we need to talk about this, we never talk about this stuff we really need to talk about it" Justin said moving to sit against the headboard of the bed and looking at her

"I don't want to talk about it because my opinion doesn't matter" Lacey said

"Your opinion means everything to me" Justin said

"That is why you were going to end our friendship with Heath?" she questioned

"No I wasn't it was just a suggestion. Yeah okay it did sound like...okay yeah I said it, but baby I don't like seeing the pain you are in...all this is hurting you" he said

"Yeah it is" she said raising up and looking at him "_ALL _of this is hurting me, not just Heath but the fact you hate Heath so bad that you just don't want to be his friend anymore and that you two don't get along anymore and even though Heath is sorry you still treat him like shit like he don't matter and like he isn't actually trying. Trying is all he does Jus, he's working on this so hard and trying desperately to make things better and you just keep pushing him away. He's hurting too its not just me and its not just you. He feels horrible for what he did. Are you forgetting he is the reason she is still here to begin with? That day I went into labor he was there and he drove me to the hospital and if it weren't for him we would have lost her!" she said

"I know but he kissed you who knows what he could have done if he hadn't stopped himself" he said

"Exactly he stopped himself, yeah it wasn't right but he stopped himself" she said

"Just thinking that he could have makes me so angry. You were drugged up so he easily could have raped you and you just don't realize it or he did something more to you" Justin pointed out

"He didn't, I know my body and if I felt anything was off I would have told you but I honestly didn't. He took really good care of me that night, he could have chose to just leave me there alone but he didn't, he chose to take me to the doctor and he chose to take me to his house so I wouldn't be alone and he slept on the couch and gave me his bedroom. Honestly I am surprised he didn't just leave me there with the way you've been acting lately toward him. Why do you keep being nice to him one moment then turning around and hating on him all over again?" she asked

"I get it but I just worry about you. I just feel like if he is around you he's going to end up doing something" he said

"Well you don't have to, he isn't going to hurt me. I don't want him out of our lives he was our best friend, he is...he's never done anything more to hurt us other than what he did and he's trying to make up for it and I know there is no excuse for rape and nothing can make up for it but honey I dunno why I feel the way I do but I love Heath still, before I didn't...I admit that but something made me feel so bad for him and that I just cant hate him" she said

"I don't either but..I don't know" he said rubbing his head

"I just I dunno" he said with a shrug

"Please don't kick him out of our lives. You may not realize it right now but he means more to you than you think" she said

"He does, he means the world to me" Justin said tearing up

"God, why'd he have to do that?" he questioned with a sigh

Lacey wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder

"I don't know but he's trying he really is and he really is sorry" she said

"Yeah...but sorry doesn't make it go away" he said laying his head onto hers

"What about us?" she asked

"What _about_ us?" he asked

"Are we falling apart too?" she asked

Justin lifted his head up and looked at her

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I don't know it just feels like we're falling apart or something" she said

"How could you even think that? Lacey...you mean the entire world to me. Like_ entire_ world, no you are my universe. Am I doing something wrong that is making you feel like this?" he asked

"No, not you, me" she said

"You're not doing anything wrong"

"I am. I keep wanting to keep Heath around and you clearly don't, then I think the baby" she stopped herself and didn't really want to go further

"What about her?" he asked

"If...she's not yours I'm scared you're going to leave me. You say you wont but I'm so scared! I don't want you to leave! I don't want to do this on my own! I cant deal with being raped on my own I need you baby, I need you for everything cause when I feel alone when you are gone I feel like I am going to lose it sometimes and it scares me! I'm sorry he raped me and I am even more sorry that I didn't go out that night and get a Plan B pill or something to prevent me from getting pregnant at all!" she realized what she said after she said it and her heart sank

"Oh God, oh God no I didn't mean it like that! Oh my God!" she said covering her face and began to cry

"Shhh" Justin said wrapping his arms around her

"Oh God, I love her so much I didn't mean that" she said rubbing her stomach

"Its okay I know you didn't mean it" Justin said rubbing her head now

"Mmm" she whimpered putting her hands onto his arm and tightened her grip while moving her legs up a little

Justin knew right away something was wrong and he moved his arms from around her but kept the one arm she was holding in front of her and let her squeeze his arm as much as she needed to

"You okay?" he asked

"Cramp" she whined

She shifted lightly in the bed to get comfortable but it ended up making it worse and she began to cry more

"it that bad?" he asked as she moved and laid her head on his lap whimpering lightly and tightening her grip more

"Okay we're going back to the hospital" he said moving in the bed

"No...I just need to like go to the bathroom or something, maybe" she said moving and standing up going into the bathroom

Justin stared at the door waiting for her to finish and after a few minutes she came back out and frowned.

"Still hurts?" he asked

"No I'm just so tired" she said crawling into the bed

"Lets get some sleep" Justin said turning off the light and pulling the blankets over them and moving close to her

She put her arms around him and moved close to him and closed her eyes and he placed his hand onto her stomach just wanting to be sure and his mind went to ease when he felt her tiny wiggles. He however could not sleep his mind was working over time thinking about everything. He was worried for Heath, he was worried for Lacey and the baby, and he was confused, he had absolutely no idea what to do about everything. The only thing he did know was he wanted what was best for Lacey. As he tried to go to sleep he would rub her stomach through the night everytime he felt the baby move hoping it would help relax them both as they slept.


	84. Chapter 84

**A/N: Yay! We finally get some Heath! Thanks for reading/reviewing.**

* * *

Morning came and Justin was finally able to get some sleep but began to stir lightly reaching over to feel for Lacey but he didn't feel her and this quickly woke him up and he sat up quick looking and sure enough she wasn't in bed. His heart began to beat hard as he stood up from the bed and headed out the door however he was stopped when he heard the sounds of the water running in the bathroom which put his mind at ease knowing she was in the shower and nothing bad had happened. Justin sat back down grabbing his phone to text Wade.

"Hey you been to the hospital yet?" Justin asked in the text

A few minutes later he got a reply back

"Yes I'm here now" replied Wade

"He okay?" Justin asked

Moments later his phone began to ring and he looked seeing it was Wade.

"Yeah" Justin said answering his phone

"Hey yeah he's doing good this morning. He got worked up and didn't even stumble on his words this time much he did slightly but it was nothing compared to how it was last night I think they are talking about letting him go home later this afternoon after they do a brain scan to see how the swelling is doing and if its down he's going home. They want him up walking around first he's having some balance problems but they said with the concussion it would probably make him weak and off balance for a couple days" Wade said

"At least he's doing better. What did he get worked up about?" Justin asked

"He was worried about you guys" Wade said

Justin frowned "What did you tell him?"

"The truth. I had to tell him but when he knew she was back home and you were okay he calmed down a little bit but I think seeing you both would make him feel better" Wade said

Lacey walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and looked at him and smiled and walked to the closet to find something to wear.

"Okay we'll be there in a little bit I am going to take a quick shower and we'll head out" Justin said

"Alright we'll be here, he's on the second floor in room 216" Wade said

"okay, see you then bye" Justin said ending the call

"How are my babies this morning?" Justin smiled

Lacey turned around and looked at him finishing up putting her clothes on

"Fiesty" she said with a giggle

Justin smiled and walked out her and put her hand on her stomach

"She started early this morning" she said

"I cant wait till she's here, I wanna hold her so bad" he smiled

"I want her here too" she said rubbing the side of her stomach

Justin leaned down in front of her stomach and kissed lightly

"Good morning punkin! Daddy loves you so much! What are you wanting for breakfast hmm? Sausage?...Eggs?...Pancakes?...Chocolate Chip Pancakes?" that second he felt her kick

"Oh? I think she wants Chocolate Chip Pancakes" he smiled feeling her kick again

"Yep! Pancakes it is" he smiled and stood up kissing her head

"I'll be back I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll make you some pancakes but until then please lay down and relax and put those beautiful legs of yours up" he said

She smiled and hugged him

"I love you baby" she said

"I love you too" he said then leaving for the shower after they finished their hug

Lacey sat down on the bed and smiled rubbing her stomach

"sweetheart, you want Angel as your middle name?" she asked smiling

"What do you think of Chloe?" she asked

"Hmm Angel Grace? Cherish?" she reached to the side of the bed grabbing a baby name book and began looking through it

"Justine?" she laughed lightly

"We got some time, we'll ask daddy when he comes out" she said rubbing her stomach and putting the book down

Moments later Justin came out and quickly got dressed

"Have you thought of any names?" she asked

"I tried but I am no good at that, I still like Angel for her middle name" he said

"Or her first name?" she asked

"Or her first name" he nodded

"I like Angel, then she would have a name from her daddy" she smiled

Justin smiled with a big grin

"I'll go make your pancakes" Justin said with a wink and left the room and began making them

Lacey kept looking through the baby name book.

"Haven? Aww that sounds so cute..Hmm...Haven Angel, OH MY GOSH!" She said getting up meeting Justin in the hallway as he was coming back because he heard her and got scared

"Haven Angel Lloyd!" she said with a huge smile on her face

Justin felt relieved that she wasn't hurt and a big smile fell upon his face

"That is beautiful baby" he said

"Yeah? You like it?" she asked

"I do! I think its so fitting" he said

"We got time to think about it but its a start" she said sitting down

"A good start" he said flipping the pancakes

After a few more minutes the pancakes were finished and the two enjoyed their breakfast and grabbed their things and left the house and drove to the hospital to visit Heath and see how he was doing. As soon as they got there they walked in and went straight to his room.

"You g-guys are okay" Heath said right away

"Yeah man we're fine" Justin said walking in with Lacey who gave him a hug

"Wade told me what happened" he frowned after letting go of her

"Its okay" she said

"Are you?" he questioned

"Yeah we're both okay" she said

"Can I feel the baby?" he asked looking at Justin

Justin looked at Lacey because it was her decision to make and if she was comfortable with it.

"She's kicking like crazy so you'll feel her" she said walking closer to Heath

Heath slowly and with a shaky hand arm placed his hand onto her stomach and felt her kick which eased his mind alot

"Does it hurt?" he asked

"Not really, just at times when she kicks in certain areas" she said

"Sit" Heath said pointing to his bed not wanting her to stand any longer knowing she was suppose to be on bed rest

Lacey looked at Justin and Justin looked at her and nodded her for to sit and she slowly sat down

"So how are you doing?" she asked

"Good now that y-y" he stopped and closed his eyes

Lacey put her hand on his leg hoping he was alright

"good now that you guys are here and I know you're safe" he said

Justin put his head down and walked across the room and sat down on a chair thinking about everything they talked about last night again. Lacey looked at him and got a bad feeling from him thinking he was about to say something to Heath. She knew it would be a bad thing if he did especially in the condition he was currently in.

"Um, so we were thinking about names earlier and I wasn't sure but we were thinking of giving her Angel for her middle name and I thought up of Haven Angel" she said

"Aww that's a good name" Heath smiled

"You came up with that this morning?" Wade asked

"Yeah" she said

"That sounds great" Wade said

"Thanks" she smiled

"I like it" Heath said

"I do too, it sounds cute together" she smiled while feeling her kicking

Heath smiled and put his head down and there was an awkward silence in the room and Lacey looked at Wade and Justin who had his head down and looked as if he was about to say something big. She couldn't stand it, the room felt so tense and awkward and there was no way she wanted Justin to say anything. When she saw him look up she shook her head no. Justin gave her a confused look and looked at Heath then back at her again.

"Don't" she said

Wade and Heath both looked up at her confused.

"What?" Heath questioned

"Nothing" she said looking at him and shaking her head

"Lacey we got to talk about this" Justin said

"Don't Justin, not now" Wade said knowing now what they were referring to

"No! Justin stop, You're upsetting him" she said

"I'm only up-up-up" he sighed and rubbed his head

"Heath don't do this to yourself" she said rubbing his arm

"I'm only upset cause I dunno whats g-going on" he said rubbing his head feeling his head starting to hurt again

"I think we should distance you and Lacey for a while" Justin blurted out

"Oh God" she whispered

"Justin, I told you I don't...want that" she said

"Why? What have I done wrong?" asked Heath

"You've done nothing wrong Heath, don't listen to him" she said tears in her eyes

"You kissed her I just think until the baby is born we need to distance ourselves" Justin said

"I'm s-s-sorry about that" he said

"We know Heath, Justin stop it please" she begged

"I just want whats best" Justin said

"I understand" Heath said

"No you don't Heath, don't let-" she stopped and leaned over slightly

"Just stop" she begged feeling her own pain from the stress of it all

"I don't want you hurting because of me" Heath said

"I'm not" she said

"Look what its doing to you" Justin pointed out

"Maybe Wade_ is_ right! Its YOU!" she said standing up and stopped at the door

"Don't follow me, just leave me alone. Until you stop your shit with Heath just leave me alone. I think I should just distance myself from all you for a-" she stopped and leaned over

"Please sit" Heath begged fearing their safety

"Yeah baby just get back in here" Justin said growing worried

"I cant deal with this Justin, God knows I love you but you need to stop this" she finally said

"I'll come check on you later Heath...I need to be alone for now. I got some thinking to do" she whispered walking off to a waiting room on that same floor she saw on the way up to Heath room

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I had to end this right there it was getting pretty long and I didnt want to overwhelm you all like I had with a few chapters before lol. I'll be back with chapter 85 sometime! Poor Heath :(**


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Glad its still enjoyable and meeting your expectations I need to hurry this up and get the baby born! :)**

* * *

Justin sighed and rubbed his head. He really felt upset at the moment he never thought he'd see the day Lacey would snap at him like that and he slowly turned to Heath

"Look..okay its nothing against you I just noticed that everytime she gets around you she seems to get these pains or she gets stressed out and I just think that until the baby is born it would be safer to distance her from you" Justin said

"I noticed that too" Heath frowned putting his head down

"Its not what she wants" Justin said

"Then listen to her, let her make her own decisions. Did you stop and think that if you did this she might end up pushing you away in the end? She loves you but you taking away one of her best friends from her, someone she clearly still loves and does NOT want out of her life is only going to probably cause her more stress" Wade pointed out

"Good point. I never thought of that" Justin said

'Y-you are right though sh-sh" Heath stopped and rubbed his head

"Man are you getting worse?" Justin asked

Heath shook his head no

"She w-would be better off without having me around to c-cause her more stress and pain" Heath said

"I didn't mean to say you were making her that way its not YOU its the situation she thinks too much about things and I think being around you make her think about it" Justin said

"But I d-d-d-don't!" he stopped to rub his head

"Heath relax man" Justin said getting worried because he seemed to be getting off his track from the time they arrived

Heath shook his head no and kept trying to talk.

"Why cant I talk?" he asked

Lacey returned because she forgotten her bag and looked at Heath and could tell he was upset and looked at Justin.

"What did you do?" she asked walking to Heath and sat on the bed with him and slowly put her arms around him to hug him

"I didn't do anything" Justin said watching her

"Its okay Heath" she whispered

"I c-cant talk" he said frustrated

"You probably will have a hard time speaking for a while it sounds like you got hit in the head pretty hard it must have hit the speech part of your brain. I can go find your doctor and ask him" she said

"N-no" he said slowly putting his arms around her

"I'm sorry this happened to you" she said as she began to tear up

"When I was younger my dad had a car accident and had a bad concussion and it messed up his speech, it was actually worse than yours but a few days later the swelling on his brain went away and his speech came back. So don't think it wont come back because it will" she whispered laying her head down on his shoulder

Heath nodded his head lightly and what she told him did make him feel a little easier about it but he wanted to be better now because he cant even defend himself and all he has to rely on is Lacey or Wade to defend him but he wanted to defend himself even though he knew nothing he said could change Justins mind about it. And he didn't blame Justin at all for being angry or upset with him if he was in his shoes he would be just as angry.

Lacey began to cry not being able to help it with her hormones and she raised up off his shoulder and turned to Justin

"Please don't push him away, you guys are all I have! And he was ALL I had when I ran away from home to Georgia, he became my first real friend and my first friend when I got to Georgia.. he became my friend with no questions asked" she said

Heath put his head down and those words broke Justins heart with all he knew about why she left home to begin with and all the crap she went through just to get where she was today hit him hard when she said that.

"And he saved her life...that should mean something more than anything I could ever say, this baby could be dead right now if it wasn't for him driving like a maniac just to get me to the hospital while calling your cell phone at the same time might I point out" she said

Those words _really_ got him in the heart and he covered his face and finally broke, busting into tears because he knows that was possible in fact he knew it was possible to have lost them both. He stood there with his hands over his face for a moment then walked quickly to the other side of the bed scaring Heath as he grabbed onto Laceys shirt in an instinct ans Justin leaned over grabbing him into his arms and pulled him to sit up and hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder. Heath slowly let go of her shirt and put his shaky arms around him. Lacey looked over at Wade who smiled lightly while looking at Justin and Heath and she looked back at them again and they continued to hug. After a moment Justin pulled away and stood back up and put his head down and thought for a moment.

"I'm sorry...I just...I need to get some air" he said turning and walking out of the room

Lacey watched him leave and turned back to Heath and looked up at the ceiling and sighed lightly.

"He...hugged me" Heath whispered

Lacey looked at him and smiled and looked down.

"Baby okay?" he asked looking at her and she nodded her head

"You're lieing aren't you?" he asked

"No" she said

"I can see it in your eyes, you don't feel good do you?" he asked

"I'm fine Heath really" she smiled

Heath stared at her as if he was waiting for her to tell the truth and she looked back at him and smiled

"I'm fine, just worried about things" she said

"Like?" Heath asked

"You, Justin, Haven" she smiled cause she said the name she said before she thought up for her

Heath smiled and looked at her stomach then back at her

"You sh-sh shouldn't worry so much she don't need that and neither do you. Y-you've been through enough...way it is, ya don't need to worry so much about me anyway. Worry about you and Justin but d-don't worry too m-much" he said

"I shouldn't have said that to him huh?" she asked

He shrugged lightly and looked at her still

"I d-don't know maybe he needed to hear it. Seems like its b-b-b been something you've been f-fighting back for a while" he said

she nodded lightly and looked at Wade and teared up

"Whats wrong?" Wade asked

"I'm scared of losing him" she said as tears fell down her face

"Want me to go find him?" Wade asked

"He's mad or upset or something. He's probably mad at me now" she said looking at her stomach and placed her hand on it and looked at her ring which made her break down sobbing

Heath frowned and reached to her and pulled her to him and hugged her.

"I'll go find him, you going to be okay?" he asked standing up and looking at them

Lacey nodded and Heath did as well and rubbed her head lightly as Wade left to go find where Justin went off to.

"oww" she whined lightly moving a little and put her hand back onto her stomach

"You okay?" he asked

Seconds later she got very tense and began groaning and whining while moving around a little more frantically with the pain she was feeling and stopped moving moments later and put her face into his arm and squeezed on his arm but she didn't mean to however it wasn't hurting Heath at all.

"Lacey" Heath said getting scared and he put his hand onto her stomach and rubbed not knowing what to do at the moment

After a short moment she relaxed and stopped squeezing his arm.

"Lacey?" Heath asked fearing she passed out or something

"Yeah?" she whispered

"Thank God. Are you okay?" he asked feeling the baby kick lightly

"Yeah, it stopped. That hurt so bad" she whispered not wanting to move

"You want me to call the doctor?" he asked

"No, I'm okay as long as I feel her. She doesn't feel like she is moving like she is uncomfortable" she said

He kept rubbing her stomach as she laid on her side with her back into his side while laying on his arm.

"Am I hurting you?" she whispered

"No you stay put. Just lay there as long as you need" he said

Heath kept rubbing her stomach just in case, he just wanted to be sure she was okay and it seemed to be relaxing her anyway.


	86. Chapter 86

**A/N: I almost didn't have an update for today I couldn't think of anything to write, I think I am having a writers block or something. This chapter was kinda of last minute and thrown together and its not one of my favorites but its something. Now hopefully I can find something to write for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much appreciated! :D**

* * *

After a while of laying there she rubbed her face and raised up slowly.

"I should move, I don't want Justin to come back and get the wrong idea. I don't want him to yell at you or do anything to you" she said

"Are y-you okay to move?" he asked

"I think so" she said

"Be careful" he advised

She looked at him and smiled and slowly stood up and walked slowly to the chair next to his bed and sat down

"You look sad" he said

"I am, wish I didn't say what I said to him now" she said

"He'll g-g-get over it. He probably isn't even m-mad at you anyway, he loves you alot. Never seen you two f-f-f" he stopped and rubbed his head

"Heath d-" she tried to say something

"fight till now. This _is _m-my fault, if I w-would have j-j-j-"

"Heath stop" she said

"No. Just stayed away, kept my h-hands off you, then you b-both would be fine right n-n-now. I l-love you Lacey" he stopped and put his hand on his forehead

Lacey heart skipped a beat from him saying he loved her

"You're a good p-p-p-person. Even though I did w-what I did you find it in you heart t-to forgive me. I know you cant forg-g-give what I've done but you still love me" he said

"I do" she whispered

"Y-you have no idea how much that means to me" he said

"Since all this happened you're all I have now" he added

"That's not true" she said

"It is" he said

"You got me, you got Justin, Wade, Zeke, everyone backstage, all your friends. No one knows" she said

"Besides T-T-Taryn" he pointed out

"Yeah" she whispered "Sorry about that" she said in a normal tone

"N-no its fine, glad you had someone to talk to" he said

"I'm not. I clearly chose the wrong person to talk to. She promised me she'd wouldn't say a word and wouldn't be rude or treat you bad and she did" she frowned

"But she didn't later that night" he said

"Yeah but still" she said

"Still you're a good friend, the best anyone could ever have" Heath said putting his head down

"Why'd I have to m-m-mess things up s-so bad?" he questioned himself

"You didn't...I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere" she said

"Justin has a p-p-p-p-p" he rubbed his face

"Heath please relax" she begged

After a moment of rubbing his face he removed his hands from his face seeing Justin standing in the door way with Wade. The look in Justins eyes could have killed Heath at that moment and he frowned and put his head down. Lacey saw his body language change and looked where he was looking and saw Justin and Wade there then looked down.

"J-J-Justin has a point...do need away fr-from me so you wont hurt anym-m-more" he said

"No" she whispered

Justin and Wade walked further into the room and stood at the foot of the bed

"L-look what just happened" Heath said

"What just happened?" Wade asked as Justins eyes widened and he looked at her and she shook her head and was still looking at Heath

"You got tense, you felt pain...you c-cried over it" he said

"I get them anyway" she said

"When I'm around or m-mentioned" Heath said

"No" she said

"I don't l-like it anymore than you" he said

"If you go away then I need away from you all" she frowned then stood up and tried leaving but Justin stood in front of the door stopping her

"move" she said tearing up

"No..we need to talk about this. Together" Justin said with a sad tone

"We tried...you just keep getting angry" she said

"Wade and I had a little talk, he told me I do that" Justin said softly he was much to upset to raise his voice or be his usual self at the moment

"I don't feel like talking anymore. I cant, I know you're going to get mad or something...it always happens" she frowned

"I wont. I realize and understand that we really do all need to sit down and talk a little about this" he said

She sighed lightly and turned around and looked at Heath

"You okay with this?" she asked as he nodded his head lightly

She walked to the foot of his bed and Justin stood beside her and Wade walked to the other side of Lacey.

"I'm sorry I really am. I want what I feel is best and sometimes what I think is best isn't I guess" he said

"N-no I think you r-r-right I agree. For her to continue to be healthy sh-she needs away from s-s-s-stress" she said

"No! If I have to lose you I should just go away till she is born because pushing him away isn't going to solve anything. He's not the only person stressing me out...Wait no Heath no I didn't mean it to come out like that you're not stressing me out. None of you are. I just, I'm so confused I dunno anymore, I just don't know" she said running her hands through her hair

Justin put his hand on her back and rubbed in circles trying to calm her

"Its o-o-okay" said Heath

"Its not" she whispered taking her hands off her head and looking at him and shook her head no

"Its not okay, you are not putting stress on me. Things going on is like...I dunno" she said shaking her head

"Okay, lets do this, Heath you do not have to stay away I realize now that I cant do that. You're still an important person in both of our lives"

Lacey rocked a little and and shook her head to shake off the feeling she was feeling at the second

"I agree we cant just push you away. I do feel it would be whats best to ease the stress because of the situation so the rest of the pregnancy could go smoothly. But even with that I realize that may just make everything worse"

"Lacey?" Heath whispered

Lacey went to look at him but her world went dark and dropped to the floor. Justin and Wade both looked down at her and neither one of them had time to catch her because neither of them realized she was wobbly or looked as if she was about to pass out and they both hoovered over her. Heath sat up in his bed trying to see her but he couldn't see her.

"Baby?" Justin said in a scared tone and put his hand on her stomach and felt her kick

"Lacey?" Wade asked

"Oh my God" Justin whispered rubbing her face

"Lacey?" Justin asked

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at them

"You okay?" Justin asked

"Why?" she asked looking around and realizing she was on the floor

"What happened?" she asked looking at them

"You just passed out" he said

"You okay?" Wade asked

"I'm thirsty" she said

"I'll go get you a water" Wade said leaving to the vending machine that was in that waiting room

Lacey slowly raised up

"Babe don't rush to get up" he said as he helped her to sit up

"You feeling dizzy or anything? Any pain?" he questioned

"No I'm just thirsty" she said

Wade returned with a bottle of water and opened it up and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she whispered as she began to drink it

After a moment she stopped and looked at her stomach and could feel her moving and she rubbed her stomach

"Its okay sweetheart" she said thinking she was scared or something

"She moving alot or something?" Justin asked

"No I just wanted her to know everything was okay" she said rubbing still and took another drink

"I want up I want to go sit over there" she said pointing to the couch that was in the room

"Okay, slowly" Justin advised standing up and getting behind her and began lifting her up and Wade helped as well by standing in front of her to make sure she didn't go forward

"You feel okay?" Wade asked

"I feel fine" she said taking another drink

"Come on" Justin said holding onto her as they walked to the couch and she sat down

"Maybe we should call your doctor and see if they can see you" Justin said

"They told me it was because I don't eat enough, maybe I just haven't gotten enough water today" she said drinking finishing off the water

"By the way could you get me another one?" she asked

"Yeah, I'll be back" Justin said

"Its okay I'll get it" Wade said leaving again

Justin looked at her and felt worried for her but as long as she didn't appear in any pain he felt okay with it but it wasn't going to stop him from worrying about her. Heath too was very worried about her. Wade returned and gave her the bottle.

"Thanks" she said opening that one up and drinking it but much slower this time and looked over seeing all three of them looking at her

"What?" she questioned

"You sure you don't want to see a doctor about that?" Wade asked

"I already did they said everything was fine, I cant go see a doctor every single time I get dizzy or feel pain" she pointed out

"You're having a difficult pregnancy too" Wade said

"No I'm not, doctors said everything is fine" she said

They all looked at her concerned

"I'm fine you guys" she said

"Okay" Justin said grabbing a chair and turning is sideways and sat down so he could see her and still talk to Heath at the same time

Wade took the other seat in the room and did the same and looked at Heath

"Heath are you feeling okay?" she asked looking at him as he nodded his head lightly

They all began to talk once again trying to ease the tension in the room but they all kept a close eye on Heath and Lacey after a while the doctor came and got Heath for another scan to see how the swelling was doing and it was determined that it was in fact swelling again which is why he was having trouble with speech and they were forced to keep him once again over night to make sure of everything.


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Heath came home the next day when it was determined that his swelling was less and his speech was slightly better. Justin never said another word so far about splitting Lacey away from Heath in fact he remained pretty quiet barely saying much at all which worried Lacey more than anything, she was scared he was angry with her and her fear that they were falling apart was much stronger than it was before but she refused to stay anything herself. Justin did however make Heath stay at their house for a few days after he was released from the hospital. He was told he could wrestle again but was told to stay away from it at least for a month before returning. It had already been 3 weeks and he was set to return next week. Lacey too was doing better as well but was still advised being on bed rest for another 3 weeks to be assured things were healed completely. Being 27 weeks pregnant she was getting more anxious about the delivery and having the baby in her arms.

Justin, Wade and Heath had even finished painting the room of the nursery and began to set up so when she arrived everything was ready. Lacey had chosen to do princess/Hello Kitty for her room settings and it was turning out perfect just how she had imagined it would be. Combining the two themes ended up being the best thing she thought of at first she was worried but it came together perfectly.

"Can you stay with Lacey this week? The nurse has to go out of town this week and Taryn has family over and no one else is around" Justin asked Heath

"Sure I can" Heath said

"You can stay in the guest room again. I'd let her stay alone but I cant do that to her not with everything that had happened before and she still gets dizzy every once in a while and I just cant stand the thought of leaving her on her own" said Justin

"Yeah no I understand I wouldn't want to leave her alone either" Heath said

"So how are you guys doing?" Heath asked

"I don't know. I feel like I messed things up for us, she told me before she felt like things were falling apart and since we all talked at the hospital she's been really quiet about everything" Justin said

"She's just worried and scared" Heath said

"I really think I messed up this time" Justin said

"You talk to her?" asked Heath

"I don't really know how to approach it, I don't want to bring up something that is just going to stress her out. We haven't really talked much since it happened" Justin said

"What? You cant just let it go though you have to talk to her to work it out. How do you think Lacey is feeling right now? If you two are barely talking to each other this has to be killing her. Justin she fucking loves you with her whole entire heart not just a little bit..you are her world. She probably feels like her world is ending right now" Heath said

"I know" he said

"Then you need to go talk to her and let her know everything is okay before she loses it I am sure in her mind she is screaming at herself wondering what she did so wrong" Heath said

Justin frowned and put his head down and Heath patted him on the back.

"Go talk to her" Heath said

"Okay" Justin said

"Um have a seat and you can watch whatever you want" Justin said

"Okay" Heath said sitting down on the couch

Justin walked to the bedroom and she wasn't there

"Lacey?" he asked looking around

"I'm in here babe" she said

"Where?" he asked stepping out of the room

"Babys room" she said

Justin walked into the room and saw her putting away some of the baby clothes they bought a couple days ago

"You're suppose to be in bed" Justin said

"I know but look how cute this stuff is" she giggled looking at the stuff on the dresser.

"I like being in here" she smiled

Justin smiled and put his head down

"She is kicking really hard now" she smiled looking at him

"Did she just start?" he asked

"Yeah she wasn't even doing anything before, honey you excited to hear daddy's voice?" she asked rubbing her stomach

Justin walked into the room and put his hand on her stomach and felt her.

"Babygirl" he smiled

"I um...I think we should talk because we really haven't since we were at the hospital that night" he said rubbing her stomach

"I know" she frowned

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked

"Oh God, no baby. You really felt you did something wrong?" he asked and she nodded her head lightly

"No you did nothing wrong" he said putting his arms around her and hugging her "I thought I did" he added

"Why would you think that?" she asked

"Because I've been an ass about everything, trying to make you do something you didn't want to do. You know what you want and know whats best for you I need to start listening to you and agreeing with you more instead of being a self absorbed bastard" he said rubbing her back as he hugged her

"You are not a self absorbed bastard. I was scared I did something wrong, we really haven't talked much and its been so awkward and weird I wanted to say something to you for a long time but I was scared I almost didn't want to know the answer because I was scared that answer was going to be that you wanted to break up" she said

"No I never want to leave you. To be honest with you I actually thought that was what you were thinking about doing" he said

She tightened her arms around him to hold him tighter and teared up

"I don't ever want us to break up" she said

"I love you and that is never going to change, not a thing can ever change the way I feel about you. Not even if it turns out she isn't mine, that isn't going to change how I feel about you" he said

"What about her?" he asked

"That isn't going to change either. I love you so much. I love you both so much it hurts sometimes. When I am gone and away from you both I feel so empty and miss you both something fierce. She's not even here yet but I miss her like crazy when I am not around you both. I want you both in my arms" he said then put his face into the crook of her neck

"Aww" she said rubbing the back of his head

He moved and looked at her in the eye and smiled

"I love you baby" he said putting his hand on the side of her face and rubbed with his thumb

"I love you too, I'm glad you kept telling me you loved me since the hospital because if you stopped saying that to me I would have lost it" she said

"I _do_ love you, if I didn't say I love you to you I wouldn't feel like my day was complete" he smiled

"Me too, I just want to tell you 100 times a day that I love you but you'd probably get sick of hearing it" she giggled

"You can say it till you sounded like a broken record and I still wouldn't get tired of hearing it" he smiled

"Oh my God, why are you just the sweetest person in the entire world?" she asked wrapping her arms around him

"Because you love me and your sweetness rubs off on me and makes me sweet" he smiled

"Oh my God! I LOVE YOU!" she said holding him tight again smiling

"I love you too baby" he said smiling hugging her

They let each other go after a moment and he looked at her and smiled then kneeled in front of her and put his hands on the sides and was directly in front of her stomach

"And I love you too Punkin I cannot wait for you to get here. I just know you're going to be beautiful" Justin saw her kick and move around then saw an indention on her stomach and he slowly lifted her shirt up

"Her foot" he whispered with a smiled

She looked down and couldn't see it this time but she smiled.

"I'd go get a camera and try to get a picture of that but I know she'll move before I get back" he said staring and after a moment she moved her foot and he laughed

"Told you" he said as he put his hand onto her stomach and rubbed

"her foot looked so tiny" he smiled

Heath had been standing outside of the door for a while listening in on what they were saying and smiled as he turned away and walked back into the living room and sat down and looked at the TV still with a smile on his face.


	88. Chapter 88

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, means alot to us writers when we receive a review because then we know if or not we are doing something right and it makes us write even faster unless we have writers block. But in honesty it does mean alot since we do work hard on our stories and sometimes even have to do research for certain things so trust me when I say receiving a review is a nice thing to receive :D. Sorry about the delay in an update its been a rough couple days so I haven't had the time to write anything up until now and tomorrow there may or may not be an update but I am going to try really hard to get one up. I'm having writers block so if there is ANYTHING you would like to see happen in the story please let me know when you review or send me a DM or something I'd appreciate it :D. THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE!**

* * *

"Well I asked Heath if he would stay with you while I'm gone for this week since the nurse is leaving for the week" Justin said

She looked at him with doubt in her eyes

"Are you okay with that?" he asked

"Are _you_?" she asked

"I don't know what else to do" he shrugged

"I'll be fine on my own" she said

"Absolutely not!" he said

"Why not?" she asked

"After you passing out at the hospital I don't want you alone at all. This close to the delivery date I don't want to risk anything happening to either of you" Justin said

"I'll be okay I haven't had anything like that since" she said

"You just had one last night" he pointed out

"But I was okay" she said

"But what if you weren't? The way you just fell out of nowhere...it scared me babe" he frowned

"I'm sorry" she said as she put her arms around him

"I'm scared, as scared as you are" he said rubbing her back

"I know" she whispered

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back still

"But are you really okay with him staying? Do you trust him?" she asked

"I haven't been able to fully trust him but out of everyone I feel safe having him around you. I don't know why part of me trusts him a little but at the same time I really _don't _trust him with you. I'm scared he'll do something to you or something but the other part of me trusts him with you because I know he can protect you if something happens. He's a good man he's got good qualities. I wish like hell he never broke my trust like that" he said

"I know I feel the same way but he loves us so much and regrets what he's done so much I just cant help but want him to stay in our lives because of it. He tried to kill himself over it and that alone made me feel so bad for him and know he was truly meaning it. If he tries again then by all means kick him out of our lives but he hasn't done anything or even tried to" she said

"He kissed you" he said

Lacey let out a sigh and shook her head

"I know, I don't remember it though so in my mind he never did it" she shrugged

"You were drugged" he pointed out

"I know that but he stopped himself from doing anything more and he even told you that it was like a second long and he realized it and stopped himself. He's doing his best" she said

"I know" he said

"I just want you both safe" he said putting his head down

"I know baby and if you are 100% sure you are comfortable with him staying with me then yes I'm okay with it too" she said

"I am okay with it as long as he doesn't touch you and if he does you call me right away and I'll get him out of there and away from you" he promised

"I will" she said

"Can you promise me something though?" she asked

"Yeah anything" he said

"Will you please stop changing your mind about him and wanting him out of our lives? Just please be nice to him and get along with him I know you have been but something tells me you are only doing it for me" she said

"It stresses you too much when we end up arguing it just I get so frustrated and just want him away from you so you wont be so stressed" she said

"The fights stress me out" she pointed out

"I know" he said

"But you are always starting them" she said

Justin shot her a confused look

"You do baby I am sorry I mean I know he does things that makes you mad it makes me mad too but" she stopped for a moment and sighed "please don't hate me" she said looking at him and seeing the look he was giving her

"I don't hate you" he said hugging her again

"Yeah, you are right I guess I am the one who starts them all the time"

The tone of his voice made her feel so bad for saying anything to him

"I wasn't saying its your fault I was saying you just start them most of the time" she said

"It is my fault though" he said

"No please don't think that way" she said pulling from him and looking at him and frowned shaking her head no

Justin didn't want her to get upset and he nodded his head to agree

"Okay its not my fault" he said

"Its not" she said putting her arms around him

"You should go lay down and get some rest" he said running his hands through her hair

"Okay" she said letting him go and walking away

Justin grabbed her arm and smiled turning toward her and leaned over and kissed her stomach

"See you in a while Princess" he said as he leaned back up and looked at her and kissed her on the forehead

"Get some rest my queen" he smiled

"I love you" she smiled

"I love you too" he said letting her arm go

She giggled lightly and walked out of the babys room and back into their bedroom and laid onto the bed. Justin looked around the room and smiled at the thought that soon he was going to become a daddy then he left the room to re-join Heath in the living room and sat down on the chair

"Everything okay?" asked Heath

"Yeah we talked. Made us both feel better I think, I know I feel better anyway" Justin said

Heath nodded his head and smiled

"That's good, I could tell something was wrong the past few weeks. You both just didn't seem like yourselves or something" Heath pointed out

Justin nodded his head lightly

"Yeah it was killing me and now I know it was hurting her. Glad all that stress of her worrying doesn't seem to have hurt the baby" he said

"She seems like she's doing well" said Heath

"She is other than the dizzy spells she gets and the cramps" he said

"You ready for her?" asked Heath

"So ready" he smiled spacing off as he began to imagine what its going to be like having the baby around

"I want to be home more often but I don't think Vince would allow it" he said snapping out of his thoughts

"I bet he will give you a couple weeks off at least" Heath pointed out

"I hope so she is going to need me" said Justin

"Well I should get out of your hair and let you and her have the rest of the night together since you are leaving in the morning and I will be here before you leave" Heath said

"Okay, thanks man" Justin said

"You're welcome, its no problem" Heath said

"See ya" Heath said

"Bye" Justin said closing the door after Heath left

Justin walked to their bedroom and laid down next to her and smiled then moved in closer to her and rubbed on her stomach.

"She's calm right now" Justin whispered

"Yeah, she might be asleep" she smiled

"I really love you, you are my world and I just wanted to tell you that because I know I have been a jerk this week actually I've been a jerk during this whole pregnancy and I even admit that" he said

"I love you too, don't worry about it you just wants whats best for us" she smiled

"I do" he said then placing a kiss between her eyes and he looked at her after he finished and smiled cause she looked so beautiful

The two eventually fell asleep in each others arms dreading the morning when he had to leave for work, Justin knew in his heart it was going to be painful for her because she was already teary eyed when it was mentioned.

* * *

**A/N: Past couple chapters have been sucky I know I am trying to build up to something though and having trouble of thinking anything to write after all this, I'm actually thinking about getting the baby born and ending the story unless I can think of something lol.**


	89. Chapter 89

The next morning Justin had already been up and took his shower and was just packing on his bags as Lacey was in the shower. Lacey walked out and looked at him packing and frowned walking to the bed and crawled into it.

"Whats wrong babe?" he asked

"Just wish you weren't leaving or I could go with you" she said

"I know, me too" he said sitting on the bed beside her

"They said I was healed maybe I should go ahead and go" she said

"I know baby but the doctor suggested no traveling and plus its safer for her if we keep you stress free and being on the plane might annoy her" he said

"I know I just hate when you are gone. Feels lonely" she shrugged

"How can it be lonely? You've got her" he said rubbing her stomach

"I know if she was here and I was holding her in my arms it would be different I think but she's in here" she said touching the side of her stomach

Justin smiled and leaned down and kissed her stomach and raised back up

"Its getting closer she'll be here before you know it" he said

"I know its so hard to believe I am into my 28th week already" she smiled

Justin smiled and leaned over and kissed her and pulled away and looked at her but stayed close to her face and she smiled and leaned forward and began kissing him once again and within a few moments the kiss grew more intense and passionate till he moved from her lips to her neck earning a light moan from her. After a brief moment he stopped kissing her and looked at her and smiled and undid her towel lightly and smirked

"Beautiful" he smiled then began kissing her chest

She reached down pulling on his shirt till she got a good hold on it and he moved his arms out and she pulled his shirt off putting it aside on the bed then he moved up and began kissing her once again. After a while air became a need and she moved her head to the side to break the kiss and they both breathed heavy trying to catch their breaths.

"You need me to take care of you" she breathed with a smile

"I need to take care of _you_" he smiled

"I can see you are enjoying this" she smiled feeling his erection rubbing her hip

"of course you give me this all the time" he said glancing down then back at her smiling

"Well lets take care of that" she said moving to her knees and putting her hands on his jeans and unbuttoned them

Justin laid down on the bed and kicked his pants off and his boxers kept his socks on

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"Okay" he whispered laying down on the bed

Lacey moved onto him straddling his lap and leaning down and began kissing and licking on his chest as she rubbed herself on him slowly causing them both to moan. After a moment she stopped and adjusted herself and slowly lowered herself down sliding him into her getting a moan from them both and she lowered herself all the way down onto him and stopped to adjust to the way he felt in her. It had been a while and the feeling felt different not a bad different though. After she felt she was adjusted enough she began to slowly ride him taking a moment before she picked up her pace.

"Lacey!" Justin shouted

"Oh baby" she whispered

Justin held his body up with one of his elbows and put his other hand onto her hip and began thrusting his hips forward meeting with her pace

"God you're amazing!" Justin breathed

Justin wanted so badly to change positions so he was ontop but he knew he couldn't be ontop anymore not wanting to crush the baby after all. After a while she finally reached her orgasm and her tightening around him brought him to his release and they both took a moment to catch their breaths and she slowly moved off him and crawled off the bed and grabbed some clothes to wear.

"I love you" he smiled sitting up and putting his boxers and pants back on

"I love you too" she smiled as she put her own clothes on and the door bell rang

"I'll get it" he said putting his shirt back on and walking out of the room closing the bedroom door and going to the front door opening it up

"Hey" Justin said moving out of the way to let Heath in

"Hey" Heath said walking inside

"I hate that I have to leave" he sighed

"I know man I wish I was going with you" he said

"I know" Justin said

Lacey finished brushing her hair and and walked out of the bathroom to crawl into the bed and got dizzy so she leaned up against the wall

"Geez" she whispered

She tried to shake it off and take a deep breath but it didn't help she saw her vision go dark and she collapsed sliding down the wall onto the floor

"I should get my bags, I just know she's gonna cry. She probably will after I leave" he frowned

"I know she hates when you have to leave I could tell that the last time I was here when we were driving together" Heath said

"Yeah it sucks" he said

"She really loves you Justin, it breaks her heart when you are apart" he said

"I know, breaks mine too" Justin said

"I feel bad for you both" said Heath

Lacey woke up again moments later and felt she wasn't out very long at all and she shook her head then rubbed her eyes and slowly stood up and walked to the bed and laid down before Justin came back.

"I'll be back" Justin said leaving to the room and walked in

"Leaving?" she asked looking at him

"I got to" he frowned

"I'm going to miss you" she frowned back

"I'm going to miss you too baby..you too punkin" he said kissing her stomach and rubbed lightly feeling her move around and he smiled

"God I'll miss you" he frowned then smiled feeling her move

"When you get back we should spend the entire day in bed" she smiled

"Can do" he smiled and leaned down giving her a kiss and looking at her

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah...why?" she asked

"You look kind of pale" he said putting his hand against her forehead

"Yeah I'm fine" she said

"okay...I'll be back in a couple days I love you so much" he said kissing her forehead one last time after he grabbed his bags

"I love you too..._we _love you" she corrected herself

"I love you both!" Justin said kissing her stomach one last time

"Bye babe" he smiled

"Bye honey" she said smiling

Justin left the room and she turned her smile into a frown and teared up. Justin walked into the living room again and sighed shaking his head.

"Whats wrong?" Heath asked

"Just hate leaving" he said

Heath nodded his head.

"She looked a little pale when I went in there she says she's okay but I dunno" he said frowning

"I'll check on her in a bit and get her some water and food she probably needs to eat" Heath said

"Yeah she ate a poptart this morning but she needs some actual food" he said

"I'll make her something" Heath said

"Okay...Call me if anything happens or if she needs me or anything, just call me and let me know how they are please?" he asked

"Of course man" Heath said

"Thanks...bye" Justin said

"Bye" Heath said as Justin walked out the door to leave

He walked into the kitchen and looked into the cabinets and everything to find what he could fix for her and found stuff to make apple turnovers and he smiled to himself knowing she loved those and how he made them for her one morning when she stayed the night with him after celebrating a title win.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully there aren't many mistakes I didn't have much time to edit this! Hope it was enjoyable! :D**


	90. Chapter 90

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

Heath walked to the door where Lacey and Justins bedroom is and knocked lightly.

"Come in" she said looking at the door

Heath opened the door and smiled lightly and waved

"Just wanted to let you know I was here in case you needed anything, are you hungry?" he asked

That second she felt the baby kick and begin to move around.

"Oh gosh" he said rubbing her stomach

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah she just...kicked hard and started moving alot...a little too much it kind of hurt" she said

"But you are okay?" he asked

"Yeah she's calming down" she said

"Can I feel?" he asked

"Sure" she said

"I don't want to seem weird its just amazing to feel" he smiled placing his hand over her stomach and waited and felt her little kicks and he smiled more

"Its not weird, everyone wants to feel the baby" she smiled

"You excited?" he asked taking his hand off and looking at her

"Yeah, its getting so close now" she said

Heath smiled and nodded his head

"Is your head feeling better?" she asked

"Yeah, I still get a headache every once in a while but I am just glad my speech came back and there was no permanent damage" he said

"You still don't remember anything from that night?" she questioned

"No, all I remember is sitting down and drinking a couple drinks. I keep thinking someone was there with me but I cant remember who it was or why they were there" he said

"Did you just start to remember this?" she asked

"No I've been remembering it for a while" he said

"You never said anything" she said

"I know I just assume I was drinking so much that I just dreamt someone was there but lately I've been feeling like someone WAS definitely there"

"You cant figure out who it is?" she asked feeling a little scared

"No, I don't even remember...I keep thinking it was Wade but I don't think it was" he shrugged

"I cant see him just leaving you there if you fell and hit your head though" she said

"Exactly which is why I don't think it was Wade, I keep trying to remember but I cant and my head just ends up hurting" he said

"Don't do that, just let it come back to you on its own, don't force yourself" she said

"You would think I'd remember though since its been almost a month" he said

"I know" she frowned

"So you want anything to eat?" he asked

"I'm actually thinking about going out to the baby store to shop for more things" she said

"You're not suppose to be up...you should be resting plus I don't think its a good idea for you to go by yourself" she said

"So come with me" she smiled

"You sure you want me to come along?" he asked

"I don't mind, if you want to come that is" she said

"Okay, sure" he said

"Okay I'll get ready" she said raising up and standing up slowly

"I'll wait out there" he said leaving and closing the door and waiting in the living room

A few minutes later she joined him in the living room and grabbed her purse

"Ready?" she asked looking at him and he was staring at her smiling

"What?" she asked

"Oh you..just I dunno you look beautiful, you're glow or something I dunno" he said then put his head down

"And I probably just made you really uncomfortable" he said shaking his head

"I wont lie for a second I did get a little uncomfortable but being pregnant I kind of like hearing that because I don't feel beautiful sometimes. Justin tells me all the time that I am but hearing it from others means alot too. Makes me feel better" she said

"Why do you feel that way?" he asked

"Because I'm fat" she said

"No you're not, if anything you need to eat more! Your baby looks like she is going to be tiny because you really haven't gotten all that big. Your stomach is cute. God shut up Heath" he said looking to the side

"Don't tell yourself to shut up" she smiled

"now shut up and lets go" she laughed

"Hey!" he laughed following her out the door

"Wanna take my truck in case you buy something big?" he asked

"Naw I'll drive, I barely get to drive" she said

"You can drive my truck" he said handing her the keys

"I don't know that I trust myself to drive a truck" she said

"You'll be fine" he said

"No you really you haven't seen me driving Justins Escalade" she laughed

"No but he told me" he said laughing

"What! What has he told you?" she asked

"That you curbed it one day" he smiled

"Hey, that freaking Escalade is big and that parking spot was small and I don't parallel park very well" she said

"I know!" he laughed

"You still remember that?" she asked

"I do! How can I forget..that was the funniest thing ever" he laughed

"That's not nice" she said taking the keys and walking away

"Well it was!" he said as he followed her

"uh huh" she laughed opening the drivers side of the truck and getting inside

"You know how to start it?" he smiled getting inside

She turned her head and gave him a look

"Just askin!" he laughed

"I'm not stupid" she laughed as she started up the truck

"OH GOD! I'M GONNA DIE!" he shouted grabbing the seat belt

Lacey began to laugh really hard some reason the moment they are sharing right now was EXACTLY like old times. Peaceful, no stress and no fear, just two friends hanging out like old times. After she calmed down she put the truck in gear and started to go but it was in reverse and she quickly stopped and looked behind her trying not to laugh and Heath did the same then she started laughing again.

"Oops" she laughed and put it into the right gear and checked to make sure no one was coming and began driving

"Well then..I guess you are a good driver, I have no idea what Justin was so scared about" he laughed

"He's just scared because a girl can drive better than him" she laughed

"You drive better than me!" he said

The baby store was only 10 minutes from the house and she pulled into a parking spot and they went inside and began looking around. Lacey was picking up man things many things but she always made it a priority to purchase at least one package of diapers every time she went out, this time she grabbed three of the large packages. The two had been in the store for nearly 20 minutes now and Lacey and Heath were looking through the baby girl clothes.

"Hey how about this one?" he said turning to her showing her a baby outfit and noticed she looked like she was hurt or about to get sick or something

"What is it?" he asked dropping the outfit onto the floor putting his arm around her scared she was going to pass out or something since he knew she had before

"I dunno if she kicked too hard or what but I got this intense pain here" she said rubbing her lower stomach underneath her bump

"Come here, sit down" he said taking her to a rocking chair and sitting her down

"I'm okay now, it just hurt. I felt her kick so I think she just kicked too hard" she said rubbing her stomach

Heath grabbed a bear and looked at it and it was dressed it princess clothing ad he smiled then looked at her

"She is trying to tell you that you were suppose to be resting and not shopping" he said pointing at her with the bears arm

She giggled lightly

"But she needs things" she said

"You guys got it pretty much taken care of" he said

"Yeah but I see stuff I want to get her all the time. She is going to be spoiled" she said looking at her stomach and rubbing

"She's your first child of course she is going to be spoiled" he said kneeling to the side of her a little putting his arm across the arm rest still holding the bear and put it to her nose and made a kissy sound and she scrunched her nose smiling

"Aww you guys are too cute together, one of the cutest couples I've seen in here in a while" said a worker who came up to them

"Oh..we're not together" Lacey said

"Really? you two seem so close I could have sworn you were and I saw the ring...sorry my mistake...um Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked

'Uh, yeah I want to get one of those pink strollers" she pointed at the stroller she was wanting

"okay I'll go grab you one" said the worker as she left to the backroom

Lacey began to really think now, she really thinking that maybe they really had been spending too much time together and may be too close. Heath shook his head and stood up and put the bear back onto the shelf and walked to the outfit he had dropped earlier and picked it up putting it back onto the rack.

"Put that in the cart" she smiled lightly

"Okay" he said placing it onto the car and walking back to her

"I kind of like this chair, its comfortable" she said

"Get it" he said

"I dunno" she said

"Seriously, we got the truck it will fit" he said

"Maybe I will" she smiled

"You probably should get home too and get those legs up in case that pain was a warning" he said

"Maybe you are right" she said

Moments later the lady returned with the box with the stroller

"Oh we are ready to check out" she said standing up slowly

"And this too" Heath said picking up the chair

She smiled and grabbed the bear Heath had and placed it into the cart and they headed to the checkout and the cashier rang everything up and they carried everything out to the truck and got inside. This time Heath took over driving and they went back to Justin and Laceys.


	91. Chapter 91

Once they got to the house Heath they carried a couple of the bags inside and Heath took the bags from her and pointed to the couch

"Go sit" he said

"Demanding" she said walking away to the couch and sat down and smiled lightly

"Yes you have a possibly serious condition and I should have never let you get up out of that bed" he said grabbing the bags and taking them to the babys bedroom and walked back out to the truck and carried the rest in and returned to the living room and sat down on a chair

"So you hungry? Anything sound good?" he asked

She thought for a moment then looked at him again

"Spaghetti?" she asked

"Are you reading my mind?" he asked

"No why?" she asked

"Because I was just thinking that too" he smiled

"It sounds awesome right?" she smiled

"It does, I'll go in there and start making it. Put those legs up" he said going into the kitchen

She moved and laid down on the couch and turned the TV on but found nothing she wanted to watch and she looked at her stomach and rubbed slowly smiling and started to imagine what it was going to be like when she is finally in her arms.

An hour later Heath finally walked to her

"Its ready" he said

"Oh okay" she said feeling her kicks and she shook her head as she slowly raised up and Heath helped her and helped her stand up as well

The two walked into the kitchen and the made a plate and sat down at the table and began eating.

"You sure you are okay?" he asked

"Yeah why?" she asked looking at him

"You just look so tired and pale" he said

"Justin said the same thing this morning but I feel fine" she said

"I hope so, you worry me" he said

"You shouldn't worry about me" she smiled lightly

"I do, you're my best friend and I care an awful lot about you" he said

She smiled lightly and took a sip of her ice water

"I know it doesn't seem like I cared before when I was an asshole but I did and I do care. I love you babe" he said

"I love you too" she said

"Ouch" she said rubbing her stomach

"Calm down little one" she said rubbing around her stomach

"She kicks alot huh?" he asked

"Not really" she said

"She seems to kick alot when I've been around" he pointed out taking a fork full of his food and putting it into his mouth

She put her head down while shaking it slowly and moved her spaghetti around on her plate

Heath looked at her and the look on her face made him realize that was exactly what it was, that she kicked when he was around.

"Um does she kick when Justin is around?" he asked

"Yeah" she said biting her lips together

"But she does it more when I'm around?" he questioned

She didn't say or do anything other than moving her spaghetti around on her plate never looking up. Heath finally put it all together he noticed it before but he just assumed she was a big kicker and he began to wonder if the baby was his now and he looked at his own food.

"She's probably mad because she dont hear her daddy so she kicks really hard trying to say she wants her daddy back" he said trying to break the tension in the room.

She smiled with a half smile and nodded her head

"Yeah" she lightly said

Heath looked at his food then back at her and frowned, he knew she was upset.

"You better eat she needs food" he said

"I know...I think I am going to just go lay down though, I kind of dont feel well" she said standing up and taking the plate into the kitchen and putting it into the sink

Heath watched her as she walked from the kitchen and disappearing into the hallway to her bedroom and he put his head down and frowned, he felt terrible, for everything. His appetite was pretty much gone now as well.

Lacey walked into the bathroom and began to break, something she hadn't done in a while and began to run cold water over her face and she began to sob as she did. The fear, everything was coming back to her once again she loved Justin so much she feels like she betrayed him even though it wasn't her fault, all she wanted was for the baby to be Justins. She kicked the cabinet door and dried her face off and looked into the mirror and began to cry hard.

"Why did you let this happen?" she asked herself

"You" she shook her head looking in the mirror and pulled her hair

"FUCK!" she said loudly as she punched the mirror and took a step back and put her hands on her head and looked at herself in the mirror still

"God" she whispered

"You do not deserve Justin" she said softly shaking her head

"UGH!" she said punching the mirror once more then walked out into the bedroom and looked at a picture on the wall and saw herself once again

"You're nothing, you're just disgusting" she said putting her hand to her mouth

Without thinking she threw her hand into the picture breaking it cutting her palm and wrist and looked at her hand

"Crap" she whispered walking into the bathroom grabbing a washcloth putting it over the cuts

Heath heard the glass break and ran into the room and heard her sobbing and walked to the bathroom and saw her sit down on the toilet seat lid holding it on her hand and he walked inside walking to her.

"What happened?" he asked kneeling in front of her

She covered her face with her other hand and Heath put his hand onto the wash cloth and lifted it up and looked at her cut up palm and wrist and put it back on the cuts and looked at her again.

"Lacey what did you do?" he asked

"I didn't mean to" she whispered

"Whats wrong?" he asked as she shook her head

"Is it because of what was said in the kitchen?" he asked

She just sniffed and kept her hand over her face and didn't say a single word or anything. Heath shook his head and looked at the cuts again and then put it back down.

"Let me clean this and bandage it" he said moving her arm in a way that the wash cloth would stay on her wrist and looked into the cabinets finding a first aid kit and other things and knelt down in front of her and pulled the cloth off and opened some peroxide and held the cloth under her arm to catch the falling peroxide and poured it over her cuts and began to clean it slowly then dried it off and plucked out a couple pieces of glass then put antibiotic cream over the cuts and put a gauze pad over it then wrapped it up in medical wrap and taped it making sure it was covered completely. By this time she was calm a little and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"Don't be" he said holding that hand still

"I shouldn't have done that, I dont know what I was thinking" she said

"You need to rest" he said

She put her head down and Heath frowned. He saw what everything was doing to her, sure he saw it before but now he really saw it he had no idea she was this badly hurting and it made him sad, so sad he was fighting back his own tears. He damaged her and he felt horrible for it, he was also worried about the baby. The amount of stress she was just in couldn't have been all that good for either one of them.

"Dizzy" she whispered

"lets get you to bed you need to rest and get your legs up" he said standing up and holding onto her hand still

She slowly stood up and moved her hand from Heath and put her hand onto the sink and was a little rocky

"You okay?" he asked putting his arms around her

"I should call your doctor" he said

"They'll just say drink water or make me go in and I dont need to they always tell me nothing is wrong they just keep telling me to eat more and I eat all the time" she whispered

"Well lets get you to bed and I will bring you in some pudding or something" he said

He started to walk with her when she went limp in his arms and he held onto her.

"Lacey?" he whispered

"Yeah?" she whispered

"You alright?" he asked

She laid her head on his chest and nodded her head

"I'm tired" she said

Heath stood her up and had her facing him now and he looked her in the eye and she was clearly ready to fall asleep

"Lacey you worry me whatever is going on with you isn't normal you went from being totally upset and awake to being dizzy, weak and extremely tired quick. You need to see a doctor" he said

"I did, they said its nothing" she said

"You need a second opinion" he said

"I just need to lay" she said laying her head on his chest again

Heath looked at the door and held onto her and started walking with her again into the room and stopped at the bed and sat her down and leaned down and took her shoes off throwing them away from the bed in case she gets up later for the restroom and wont trip over them and he stood up and adjusted her pillows

"okay" he said moving to help her lay down and he looked at her and was close to her face and felt an attraction to her and she looked at him and he moved his face closer to hers slowly and they were close for a kiss and he nearly got her but she put her head down

"Sorry" he whispered as he laid his head onto hers

She sniffed and rubbed her stomach luckily she was so tried from her breakdown she didn't even think he was about to kiss her.

"You need rest" he whispered

She nodded her head lightly and laid down slowly and moved to her side and he pulled the blankets over her body and brushed her hair back and smiled lightly at how beautiful she looked even after she just cried and was amazed at how quickly she seemed to have fallen asleep and he turned the light off leaving the room and walked into the living room and found her doctors number and called the office to talk to her doctor and he was told exactly what she told him they would say that she needed to eat and drink alot of water and after he finished with the doctor he called Justin and let him know what had just happened. Justin was worried sick of course but Heath was able to ease his mind promising he would keep a close eye on her which was what he did all evening.

She even woke up later that evening and was fine, they felt awkward together at first but their nerves returned to normal and they were able to enjoy the night watching movies and laughing together and just had a good time till they went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh I dont like how I ended that but I didn't want to write up another chapter for this same day lol. Heath and his close calls geez.**


	92. Chapter 92

**A/N: Finally back with another chapter! Sorry there wasn't an update yesterday. Thanks so much for reading AND reviewing! :D**

* * *

Heath woke up and took a shower then checked on her and saw she was still asleep then walked into the kitchen and looked into the fridge grabbing a jug of orange juice and closing the door seeing an ultrasound picture of the baby and he smiled and put his hand onto it.

"Are you mine?" he asked

He smiled again and walked to a cabinet grabbing a cup and poured the juice into the glass and turned back around and put the jug back inside and closed the door and looked at the picture once again. He sighed lightly and shook his head.

"She can't be mine, she just can't. If she was...it would tear Lacey and Justin up, you have to be Justins" he said talking to himself

He frowned and shook his head and grabbed his cup and took a drink then turned and looked at the picture once again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and looked at the picture again and shook his head and flipped through his phone turning the camera on and snapped a quick picture of the picture and saved it into his phone and put it back into his pocket and walked into the living room and sat down turning on the TV and found a show he wanted to watch and just sat there watching it while drinking his juice. Then he pulled out his phone and went into his pictures and found the picture of the ultrasound again and looked at it smiling.

"If I'm a daddy..." he whispered touching the screen where her head was in the picture

Moments later Lacey walked into the living room and looked at him. Heath looked up at her and sat up from the couch and dropped his phone onto the floor.

"Oh" he said reaching down and picking it up and turning off the phone from the picture and he looked at her

"What were you watching porn or something?" she asked

"No" he smiled

She shook her head and sat down on the couch and cringed when she did

"You okay?" he asked

"Cramping" she said

"You hungry? Could that be why?" he asked

"Probably not but I _am_ hungry" she said

"She moving or anything?" he asked fearing she was cramping from last nights episodes

"Yeah she's moving and kicking, my God she's kicking" she smiled

Heath smiled and nodded his head

"So what sounds good?" he asked

"I dont know...everything" she laughed

"Eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes" he said

"All of them" she laughed

"Then all of them you'll get" he smiled as he stood up

"No, I'll make it" she said standing up

"No" he said stopping and turning to her as she was walking toward him

"You will sit back down on that chair...no the couch and put those legs up" said Heath

"Gosh you are so mean to me" she said turning around and walking to the couch and sitting down

"I am not" he frowned

"I'm just doing what Justin told me to do" he said

She looked at him and smiled

"I know I was kidding" she said

"You better be" he smiled and walked into the kitchen and took out all the things he was going to make her for breakfast and stopped for a moment to look at the picture and he shook his head and smiled and began cooking.

Laceys phone rang and she grabbed it and looked at it and it was Justin and she smiled

"Hey baby!" she answered

"Hey Angel! How are you feeling this morning?" he asked

"I'm alright, got some cramping but I'm okay. She's really kicking up a storm today" she smiled

"Aww I wish I was there to feel" he smiled

"Me too, I miss you so bad" she said

"I miss you too. So how are things going? Everything okay with you guys?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"You sure?" he asked

"Yes its fine" she said

"Heath called me last night and said you had one of your breakdowns. What happened?" he asked

She stood up and walked into their bedroom and closed the door and looked at the broken picture sitting on the dresser and frowned

"I must have lost it, I broke that picture in our room and cut my hand" she said sitting on the bed

"He told me, are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah"

"What made you break? Did something happen?" he asked

She went quiet and didn't even want to talk about it really

"Babe? You okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'm okay" she said

"Something did happen huh?" he asked

"No" she said

"Everytime you break there was something that happened before hand like you talked about what happened or something" he pointed out

"Yeah I know. I just..." she sighed lightly

"What?" he asked wishing he was there with her

"I hate myself" she said

"Oh baby, you have no reason to hate yourself" he said

"I'm an idiot, I betrayed you. You're amazing and I dont deserve you. You are too great of a guy to be with me" she said as she began to cry

"I deserve no one_ but _you. Baby _you _are the one who is amazing and I wish you could see that again like you used to. You used to love yourself. You did nothing wrong, what happened isn't your fault." he said

"I think about it and I had to have done something to make it happen, I cant understand why it would have happened any other way. Why he would hurt me. I just want to understand it and I cant" she said

"I wish I was there right now I want to hold you so bad, my heart is breaking" he said

"I'm sorry. Its my hormones they're messed up bad" she said wiping her eyes

"You dont have to say its your hormones baby I know you are struggling with this and I feel horrible because I dont know how to help you" he said

"I dont know how to help myself" she said

"Is she okay?" he asked

"She's fine. I think she misses you" she said rubbing her stomach

"Hey, what do you think of Lilly?" she asked

"Lilly Angel?" he asked

"Yeah"

"I like it" he said

"I still like Haven Angel" she said

"We got plenty of time" he said smiling

"You going to be okay?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"I'll be home soon I want to come home tonight" he said

"You'll be so tired get a room and get some sleep" she said

"I'm catching the earliest flight I can get in the morning" he said

"Okay just dont make yourself too tired, I want you ready when you get home" she smiled

"For what?" he asked

"Well you'll have to just wait and see when you get home" she giggled

"Ah man I'm getting something good huh?" he smirked

"I hope its good" she smiled

"Oh its good" he said in a sexy tone

"Mmm" she moaned

"Well dont start without me!" he joked

She laughed and shook her head

"I'm not!"

"alright baby I better get off here but seriously I love you, I deserve you, you deserve me and you should not hate yourself. You're beautiful, you're amazing and Haven needs you to remain calm and love yourself" he said

"I love you baby" she said teary eyed

"I love you too, I'll be home as soon as I can" he said

"Okay"

"Bye baby" Justin said

"Bye" she said as she ended the call and walked into the living room and rubbed her eyes

"Ready to eat?" Heath asked looking at her

"Yeah" she said walking into the kitchen with him and he passed her a plate

"Thanks" she said as she began to fill up her plate

Heath filled up his plate as well and they both sat down and ate their breakfast and she actually ate well this time. Heath was proud of her for eating alot, it made him feel better that she might not have a dizzy or fainting spell at least he was hoping she wouldn't.


	93. Chapter 93

They both finished their food and Heath had been glancing at her off and on the entire time but now that they were finished he stared at her with a heartbroken look upon his face and she looked at him.

"What? Whats wrong?" she asked

"You" he said

"What about me?" she asked

"I just...I mean...I never really knew how badly I messed you up. I knew you were hurting over it and I knew" he said and shook his head not wanting to say what he was going to after that

"For you to actually do this to yourself" he said lifting her bandaged hand up

"I am so sorry. I messed you up big time didn't I?" he asked

"No" she said pulling her hand from him

"I'm so sorry Lace. You don't have to lie to me I know what I did, I heard you telling yourself you hated yourself. Hate me, don't hate yourself. You did nothing wrong. Nothing at all so if you want anyone to hate then hate me" he said

"I don't want to hate you" she said tearing up

"And I don't want you to hate yourself. God...I wish it never happened. I know I should just shut my mouth and stop bringing it up but I have to apologize, I have to because I know I messed up, I know I messed _you _up, I know you are unhappy now because of me. I say sorry all the time because I think its best if I do, its the right thing to do because I don't know how else to say I am sorry other than saying it all the time." he said

She kept her head down and tears fell down her face. Heath stood up and walked to the chair next to her and sat down and put his hand under her chin and pulled her to look at him and he wiped her tears from her eyes and moved his hands away.

"And I make you cry all the time and you are far too beautiful to cry and be unhappy. You need to just let me go so you can be happy again and not be scared or worried when I am around. When I am..you hurt you even admitted that at the hospital-"

"I didn't mean it like that" she said

"I know its true, you don't have to protect me. I was suppose to be your friend, suppose to be one person you could trust and always trust and I broke that. You shouldn't protect me what I did was wrong. You're terrified I can see if everytime I am around you, like right now you look so uncomfortable and look like you want to scream and I don't blame you" he said

She put her head down again and cried harder and shook her head. Heath rubbed her upper back and teared up himself.

"Sorry" he whispered

She began to sob and put her hands over her face

"I can call someone who can come stay with you for the rest of the time, I am sure Eve is home by now" he said

"You don't have to do that" she whispered

"I don't want you hurting either. You don't deserve the pain and neither does she" he said

"Neither do you!" she said looking at him

"you did what you did, yes, but you don't understand how much I really do love you and how much you really do mean to me and how much you saved me!" she said turning to him and looking at him

"That night that guy started telling me I was fat because I wasn't as skinny as those other female wrestlers _YOU_ were there and you told him to fuck off and told him I was beautiful and Marilyn Monroe had nothing on me before you punched him in the face. You were the one who noticed when I started losing weight really fast after that when I started making myself puke everytime I ate and when I refused to eat and my own mom didn't even notice but _YOU_ did. You helped me out of that and made me better. You became my best friend and treated me like I really mattered and none of my so called "friends" from where I came from never did I always felt like a third wheel to them all..but you were different, you made me look into myself and made me notice I mattered in someones life and the friends you helped me meet in Atlanta and even now, you made my life totally different you made me see things differently and made me realize I was worth something. When I met Justin and I was too scared to talk to him and tell him what I felt for him because we only knew each other for like two days and _YOU_ were the one who told me go tell him and talk to him saying you saw the love in his eyes too when he looked at me." she said

"I was sick, something inside me...I dunno Lacey...I'm a fucking stupid son of a bitch I cant even spell for crying out loud! I'm fucking stupid! I should have a reason I should be able to explain why I did what I did but I cant! I don't...I didn't even realize I was doing it, I didn't even realize it till after and I did it again and again...I...you would think that when I realized it that first time I wouldn't do it again but my stupid ass did! I fucked up! I fucked up big time and I know that. I wish like hell I knew why I did it but apparently I was a sick son of a bitch. I hate that I hurt you...When they made me look at your bruises in the pictures the police took...the ones _I _left on you I cried, I cry still when I think about it. I cant believe I actually physically hurt a woman. I never in a million years would dream I would have done that to anyone. I never laid my hands on a girl" he said

"Don't call yourself a son of a bitch, don't call yourself stupid, don't call yourself anything ever again. You are none of those things you had a moment of poor judgment is all but you are none of those things" she said

"I'm nothing Lacey!" he said

"_YOU _ARE NOT NOTHING!" she shouted at him and quickly grabbed her stomach and cringed

"I'm sorry" he said softly and when she didn't get better he began to panic a little

"Oh Christ I'm sorry!" Heath said moving to his knees and putting his hands onto her stomach and rubbed

She whimpered and grabbed his shirt tight and leaned over laying her head onto his shoulder.

"AH!" she cried out pulling on his shirt more

"Oh God" Heath said rubbing the side of her stomach

After a minute she let his shirt go and moved from him and rubbed her face

"I wish that would stop" she whispered

"You okay now?" he asked as she nodded her head lightly

After a second she looked at her stomach quick with a scared expression

"What?" he asked

"I cant feel her moving" she whispered fearful as she put her hand on her stomach

Heath swallowed and put his hand on her stomach and his heart sank cause he wasn't feeling her either.

"You feel her before you got that cramp?" he asked

"YES!" she said panicking

Heath moved his hand to the side and felt a hard kick and felt repeating kicks there

"My baby..oh my God" she said panicking

"Its okay" he whispered

"No I ca-"

"Its okay I feel her" he said grabbing her hand and putting it where his hand was

She sat back in her chair and was so relieved to feel her kick and she wiped tears from her eyes

"I want her born, I cant do this anymore. I'm so scared for her" she sobbed

Heath put his hand on the back of her neck and rubbed

"Its going to be okay. She's going to be okay" he said pulling her into his arms to hug her

She sobbed into his shoulder for a really long time before she finally stopped

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah...just focusing on her kicks" she said moving her head from his shoulder and looked at her stomach

"She feel okay?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"Seriously, don't call yourself any of those things anymore. You are everything to me, you're my best friend and I need you in my life. If I lose you then its going to seem like the last like...7 years of my life were a joke and I never really had a best friend" she frowned

"I cant let you feel that way" he said

She looked at him and he smiled and she smiled and looked back down and he put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him once again.

"If I cant say things about myself then you cant say bad things about yourself" he said

"But its the truth" she said

"No...its not"

"Lets go put the babys stuff we got yesterday up" she said wanting to change the subject

"Okay" he said standing up

They both walked into the babys room and put the clothes on hangers putting them into the closet and put everything away

"I am bringing her home in this" she said turning to him and showing him a pink teddy bear outfit that had little bear ears

"Aww" he smiled

"But wait, she'll have these on too" she said pulling little matching slippers with tiny bear heads on them

"That is cute" he smiled

"It is, I cant wait to see her in it. I even found a little pink blanket with little teddy bears on it" she smiled

The two spent the entire afternoon in the babies room going through things and putting things away while talking about the baby.

* * *

**A/N: I hate how that ended but I wanted to end it there so I wont ruin the next chapter ;D**


	94. Chapter 94

**A/N: I am not sure about this chapter, I am probably going to wish I didnt write it like this lol.**

* * *

"I want to go for a walk" she frowned

"Do you think you can handle it?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Okay, well...we'll go to the park for a while" he said

"Sounds good to me" she smiled

"Lets go" he said pulling out his keys and followed her out the door making sure the door was locked and got into his truck and he drove to the park

"You sure you're going to be okay?" he asked

"Yeah why?" she asked

"Well because you're dizziness and that cramp you had earlier, and the cramp from last night" he said

"I get them all the time. I'll be okay I am sure its a good thing to get out and walk and keep blood flow going" she pointed out

"Good point, they always say when you are sick or when you get an injury to walk so you wont stiffen up so you could be right walking could help but if you feel anything I don't care if its small, say something okay? Don't try to fight it off and pretend it will go away" he said

"You sound like Justin" she smiled

"Someones got to look after your stubborn ass while he's gone" he laughed

She laughed and shook her head. Heath looked at her and laughed and pulled into the park parking lot and parked the truck. They both got out and walked around the park on the sidewalk trail and just enjoyed the day.

"I cant wait to do that" she said

"What?" he asked looking at her

"That" she said pointing to a man pushing his little kid on a swing

Heath smiled "You're going to be a great mom"

"I hope so" she said

"You are"

She looked at him and smiled

"So you guys thought of anymore names? Or is Haven what you are going with?" he asked

"I don't know, I thought of Lilly, like Lilly Angel. I don't know. I think we both like the idea of having Angel as her middle name or maybe even her first name. She is our little angel after all" she smiled rubbing her stomach

Heath smiled as they continued to walk and she slowed down as he walked ahead of her but he quickly noticed it and he stopped and looked at her as she stopped and kept her head down.

"You feeling dizzy again? Feeling pain?" he asked

She shook her head no

"Then why do you look so sad?" he asked

"Because...the baby" she said

"What about her? You said you weren't hurting" he said confused

"No. Not that, what I said. About her being our angel when I don't know for sure that is true" she said then sighed rubbing her stomach

Heath frowned and shook his head

"She is Justins" he said

"I'm so scared. Scared that he's going to leave if she isn't his" she said tears in her eyes

"He wont leave, he loves her no matter what" said Heath

"I know you all keep saying that and even he says that but thinking he wont and what reality really is...is different" she said

"He wont, but if he does you can always move in with me, but Lacey, I promise you he wont leave you. He wont ever leave you. He didn't leave you after what I did, he proposed to you, he didn't leave you after you told him you were pregnant and he realized the possibility is there that he isn't and he still wants to marry you. Lacey he loves you, why cant you see that?" he asked

"I do...I did...I do" she said

"He'd go to the ends of the earth and back again for you. There is no way he could ever leave you. Kick my ass sure, but he wont leave you, he wont leave her, you two are his world. I saw it in his eyes when he thought he lost you when you left the hotel that one day. His world was crashing on him and it was crashing on him hard. I seriously thought he was going to die. He was all confused, he didn't know what to do with himself, Wade ended up basically dragging him out the door to go looking for you" he said

"Poor baby" she frowned "I just needed some time to think, I'm sick of the fights and all the drama. I just want things to go back to being the way they used to be when nothing ever happened and we were all stress free" she said

"I know. We're trying though" he said

"I know, I just wish things wouldn't make Justin so mad, its like something happens or someone says something and it just upsets him and makes him mad and all of it starts again. I understand him but I just want it all to end" she said

Heath nodded his head

"I'm getting tired" she said

"Okay, lets go" he said as they walked to the car and got inside

Heath looked at her and noticed something about her but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Did you walk too much? Maybe we should have stopped earlier" he said

"No I am just tired" she said

"You tire easy, you sure everything is okay?" he asked

"Yeah, pregnancy makes you tired easy" she said

"I guess...I just worry about you little sis" he said starting the truck and began driving back home

Once home Lacey decided to take a quick shower. Heath looked at her and still felt something was off with her as she was sitting on the couch.

"I'm going to bed" she said looking at her

"Okay, goodnight" he said

"Goodnight" she said

She left to the bedroom and called Justin and talked to him before she finally fell to sleep. Heath stared at his phone looking at the ultrasound picture and he made it his background picture and just kept staring at it. The more he looked at it the more it hurt him knowing the baby was probably his and not Justins. He had so much love and respect for them that it was eating him up that the baby could be his. Heath took out his laptop and got onto the internet to do some research of a few things and found a notebook and began writing the information he found down. Then headed to bed himself.

* * *

Lacey woke hours later and got out of bed and went into the bathroom feeling really dizzy which only got worse the more she walked and was up. She walked out of the bathroom and decided to go grab a bottle of water.

"Geez" she whispered grabbing a bottle and began walking back to the room using the wall as support

Halfway to the bedroom her dizziness got too bad and she got on her knees and leaned over and began to tear up cause she hated the feeling and she lifted her head back up looking at the water bottle and looked at Heaths room and threw it missing his door hitting the wall and she frowned. But her attempt to wake him up worked as he walked out looking around and saw her and she frowned at him.

"What happened?" he asked walking to her

"Dizzy" she said

"Come on" he said helping her up and walked with her to the bedroom and helped her into the bed

"I'll go get that bottle" he said leaving and grabbing the bottle and returning with it and handed it to her

"You seriously need to get a second opinion on this, its not normal especially if its this bad"

"I know but I don't want to see anymore doctors, they all say the same thing. They say she is okay" she said

"But _you_ obviously aren't, she might be okay but something isn't right with you" he said

She sighed lightly and looked at her water

"you said so yourself..you think something is wrong" he said

"I know" she said tearing up "But I think its with her not me" she said

He sighed and put his hands through her hair and stopped holding the back of her head

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you or make you nervous or anything, I just want you to be okay. I want you both to be okay" he said

"Me too. I don't care if the problem is with me I can deal with it but I want her safe and nothing to be wrong with her" she said

"I don't want you having problems either, neither does Justin" he said

She nodded her head lightly he stared at her and without thinking he leaned in and kissed her and pulled away seconds later

"Sorry" he whispered putting his head down

She bit her lips together and when he didn't move his hands from her she began to get a little scared.

"let go" she said lightly moving but he tightened his grip

"Heath?" she said putting her hands on his arms and tried pushing them away from her

He looked at her and frowned and shook his head and pulled her back to his lips and began kissing her once again

She pushed on him back and shoved him away from her

"Heath!" she shouted

Heath put his head down and teared up

"God" she whispered

"I love you, I had to make sure the feelings I had for you were gone" he said

"By doing that?" she whispered "What are you thinking?" she asked moving from him and standing up

"Lacey.." he whispered grabbing her arm

"Stop" she said pulling her arm from him and stumbling out the door

"You cant walk Lacey!" he said getting up and following her

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I don't know!" she said walking using support from the wall

"Lacey stop" he said grabbing her arm

"Let me go!" she said turning around and pushing him

Heath stepped back only to grab her arm again

"STOP IT!" she shouted

"Lacey stop!" he said holding onto her arm

"Let...me...GO!" she said yanking her arm from him and turned around losing her balance because of how dizzy she was feeling and fell onto her knees

"Oh God" he whispered walking behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders

"Stop" she said pulling herself from him

"You okay?" he asked

She was quiet and he looked at her and grabbed her as soon as she started laying over and he picked her up and carried her into her room and laid her down on the bed and went into their bathroom

"Stupid idiot" he said as he looked around and found a wash cloth and got ran cold water over it and rang it out and returned to her and put it on to her head and sat down on the bed beside her and he moved the water putting on the table beside her

A few minutes later she opened her eyes and rubbed them and took them off and looked at him

"Did I just dream that?" she asked

"Dream what?" he asked

He stared at her as she shook her head and noticed she thought she was dreaming and he decided to just let her think that and he nodded

"I guess so...you've been out for a bit" he said getting the water and handing it to her

"Good" she whispered taking the bottle and took a drink

"You alright?" he asked

"Yeah...I need sleep" she said

"Okay, if you feel dizzy again, call my cell phone again instead of getting up on your own." he said

"I will" she said

"Get some sleep" he said standing up and turning off the light and leaving and going into the room where he was staying and closed the door and rubbed his face and sighed and climbed into the bed and shook his head and felt so stupid for what he did that.

His only hope now was that she dont realize she wasnt dreaming and just forgets about what happened and doesnt tell Justin.

"Fuck, why do I keep fucking up? All the time, all the fucking time. Why cant I stop?" he asked himself

"Stupid, stupid stupid!" he repeated as he slapped his head

"I don't love her anymore, she is my best friend. She is like my sister" he whispered to himself then grabbed his phone and called his psychiatrist to talk

* * *

**A/N: I really didn't want to have Heath slip again but it happened lol. But hey, at least she thinks she was dreaming, hopefully she keeps thinking that now.**


	95. Chapter 95

**A/N: Thanks fore reviewing. Seems alot of people want Heath and Lacey together or want him to mess up again lol. I love reading all of your reviews! They make wirting this story so worth it!**

* * *

After Heath spoke to his psychiatrist he felt worse than he did before and grew horribly upset to the point where he was beginning to think horrible things again and he grabbed his phone and called Wade. Wade looked at his phone and saw it was Heath and looked at Justin who he was sharing his room with and pressed the button to answer it.

"Hello?" Wade asked and he noticed right away Heath was upset

"I cant" Heath said

"You cant what?" Wade asked

"I'm not strong enough" said Heath

"Not strong enough for what?" Wade asked

"I'm not strong enough to control myself" Heath said through his tears

"Heath, whats going on?" he asked feeling worried because of how upset Heath sounded and the fact he was currently there alone with Lacey

Wade heard him sobbing heavily and he looked at Justin who was just waking up

"What wrong?" asked Wade trying to get answers and all he could hear was Heath sobbing hard

Seconds later the call was ended. Wade looked at his phone fearful and got really worried.

"Whats up?" Justin asked looking at Wade

Wade looked at him and shook his head

"I have no idea" he said

"Who was it?" Justin asked

"Heath" said Wade

Justin sat up quick and grabbed his phone

"She okay? What happened? I have no missed calls" he said

"I dont know. He called, he sounded _really_ upset I honestly couldn't understand a single word he was saying" he said

"Oh God" Justin said as he called Laceys number not getting an answer

"Something must be wrong she isn't answering her phone" Justin said looking at him

"Mother fucker, if he touched her I will kill him" Justin said calling her phone again

Wade shook his head and tried calling Heaths phone again but didn't get an answer

"Come on Lacey" he said trying once again

Wade tried to call Heaths number again but he either turned his phone off or something because this time it went straight to his voicemail

"Hey man call me back" Wade said leaving him a message and looked at Justin

"baby call me please" Justin said in a worried tone and got up and began putting his clothes on

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Catching a flight, I'm going home" said Justin as he kept calling while getting dressed

Wade sighed and got up from the bed and began getting dressed himself and called Heaths phone again taking him straight to voicemail.

"Hello?" Lacey answered very groggy and was clearly half asleep

"Lacey? Baby are you okay?" he asked

"Mmhmm" she said

"Are you sure? Is Heath there with you?" he asked

"Ya" she lightly said

"Did he touch you?" he asked

"Ya" she said not even listening to what he was saying because she was so tired and still half asleep

"Son of a bitch, I fucking knew I shouldn't have left him alone with you" Justin said

"What?" Wade asked

"He touched her" Justin said

"Mmhmm" she said

"Baby, listen to me. Are you hurt?" he asked

She didn't say a word and Justin looked at Wade as if he was about to just lose it

"LACEY!" he shouted waking her up from her sleep

"What?" she asked looking around and looked at her phone

"Hello?" she asked

"Baby are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah why?" she asked

"You just told me he touched you" he said

"Who?" she asked

"Heath"

"What? No, he didn't touch me" she said

"You dont have to lie for him anymore baby" he said

"But I am not lieing for him. He didn't touch me" she said

"but you just said-"

"I was asleep" she said

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah I was asleep just now" she said

"You dont have to lie, is he in there with you?" he asked

"No" she said

"Wade said he just got a weird call from him about 10 minutes or so ago and said he was upset" he said

"Really? He was fine earlier. I'll go check" she said getting up out of bed slowly and walking out of the room to the guest room and knocked on the door lightly

After a moment she didn't get a response and she knocked a little louder

"Heath?" she asked

"Maybe he went to sleep" she said

"_Maybe_...but you promise you are okay? You sure he didn't touch you?" he asked

"No, he's been good to me. I got dizzy earlier and I guess fainted and he put me back in bed and put a wash cloth on my head" she said

"You fainted?" he asked

"I guess, I'm okay though. She's fine, she is kicking right now actually. She is probably mad I just woke her up" she giggled

Justin smiled and sat down on the bed

"I love you baby. You make me smile all the time" he said

"You make _me_ smile, you must make me happy" she said

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked

"Yeah" she said crawling into bed

"Get some sleep, I'll be home in the morning" he said

"Okay, love you" she said

"Love you too" he said

"Bye" they both said as they ended the call

* * *

Heath walked back inside the house since he did leave for a few minutes to buy a bottle of alcohol and he opened the door to check on Lacey and saw she was asleep and he went into the guest room and sat down and turned his phone back on and listened to the voicemails and read the text messages and sent Wade a text.

_**"I guess I am just not strong enough to control myself. I fuck up all the time. I kissed Lacey again and it made her worse, she passed out from the stress I put on her"**_ said Heath

_**You alright man? What happened exactly? Did you hurt her?" **_asked Wade in a text message

_**"Yes" **_said Heath

_**"Did you rape her?"**_ Wade asked

Heath read the text and began to cry

_**"I thought about it. I am clearly not strong enough. My therapist says I need to stay away from her. She dont want that, I dont want that. I love her too much to hurt her again but I dont have those "in love" feelings I had for her before but I dont understand why I wanted to do more than kiss her" **_said Heath

Wade shook his head and went outside on the balcony and called Heath who answered the phone crying hard once again.

"Man you need to calm down" Wade said

"I cant. I want to leave but I know I cant. I cant leave her alone" he said

"What brought all this up? What happened?" he asked

"I dont know. Lacey and I talked, we talked about the baby, we talked about, we talked about the past. I was all she had before, how could I betray her like I did? How could I hurt her like that? I love her and she trusted me and I went and did the worst thing anyone could ever do!" he said

"Heath, please just. Calm down man, dont do anything stupid" he said

"I ALREADY DID SOMETHING STUPID!" Heath shouted tossing two pills into his mouth and drank them down with his vodka he just bought

"Heath, are you tired?" he asked

"I'm tired of everything" Heath said rubbing his head

"You sound really tired man like you need sleep" Wade said

"I need to be locked in jail and they key thrown away" said Heath

"Are you drinking?" he asked

"I'm...yes" said Heath

"Stop. Justin was talking to Lacey earlier and it sounded like she might have been having some problems so just get some rest in case she needs you to take her to the hospital or something" he said

"Lacey...poor girl...she is going to have my baby" Heath said tears falling from his eyes again

Wade rubbed his head and was getting worried because he sounded like he was drunk he may have had a drink before he started drinking whatever he had now.

"Heath please go to sleep...just get some sleep that is probably why you feel the way you do" said Wade

"I feel the way I do because I'm a coward. A nothing, a nobody" he said taking a drink of his vodka

"Stop it, you're none of those things. Get some sleep, please man" Wade said

"Yeah" Heath said

"get some rest bud, we'll see you in the morning" he said

"Yep" Heath said taking a drink

"Bye" said Wade

"Bye" said Heath as he hung up the phone and laid down on the bed

"You fucking coward, your a fucking son of a bitch. You worthless fuck" he said downing the rest of the bottle and sat it on the end table and grabbed his phone and looked at the picture of the ultrasound on his background

"Oh...you beautiful thing, you poor baby. Your potential daddy is a bastard you dont deserve any of this...your mom is my best friend and I love her alot" he said

Heath began to think about Lacey and the more he thought about her the more he wanted to go in there to her.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...drunk/rape thinking Heath, not to mention the pills he popped while he was on the phone with Wade.  
**


	96. Chapter 96

Heath stood up from the bed and stumbled while walking out of the guest room and looked around the hallway.

"Lacey!" he said loudly in a drunken tone while knocking on the door then opening it and going inside

"What are you doing?" she asked rubbing her eyes and looking at him

"I fucking love you Lacey" he said laying down on his stomach next to her

"What is wrong with you?" she asked looking at him

"Mmm...I'm a fucking idiot" he said

"No you're not, we already talked about this Heath" she said

"I kissed you!" he said

"I told you I don't remember that, if I don't remember...it never happened" she said

"Yes it did! It just did!" He said sitting up

"I should tell Justin" he said

"No you should go to bed" she said smelling the alcohol now

"No I should be honest with Justin, I'm going to tell him" he said moving and getting up from the bed

"Heath! Stop it!" she said moving and standing up and following him into his room

Heath began to type out a message on his phone

"STOP!" she shouted not wanting to deal with the drama of him and Justin fighting and she grabbed the phone from him and turned around to leave with it

"Laceyyyyy! Give it back!" he said standing up and stumbled a little

Lacey turned around and saw him walking toward her and started to run from him and ran to the front door and started unlocking it. Heath meeting her at the door.

"Give me m-my phone" he said tearing up

"No, just drop it" she said

"Pleeaasseeeeee?" he begged

"No" she said opening the door

"Give it to me!" he said pushing the door closed

"Heath, please let me leave" she begged getting scared of him again and she backed herself into the corner holding her arms close to her body

"Give me my phone, please" he begged

"I'm going to my room" she said as she began to shake in fear

"Phone...please let me have it" he begged

"Stop" she whispered walking off from him and ran back toward her room

"Laceeyyyyyyy" he said following her

Heath grabbed her to stop her causing himself to stumble and trip over her knocking them both down and he fell down ontop of her. Heath moved from her and she slowly moved to her side and curled up holding her stomach.

"Fuck!" he shouted moving to his knees and looking at her

"Lacey?" he asked putting his hands on her back

"I'm sorry!" he said

He could not see her face and he put his hand over his mouth then removed it.

"Lacey?" he asked pulling her hair from her face and saw the worst thing ever

Her face was really red and she had the look of complete agony. He began to cry and he put his hand over his face.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered

She tried to move to sit up and Heath put his hand on her arm.

"Don't move" he said grabbing his phone and dialed 911

Lacey slowly reached up to his phone and pulled it from him and he looked at her confused

"What?" he asked

She shook her head no and held the phone close to her so he wouldn't get it

"Lacey you're hurt, because of my dumbass you need to get to a hospital" he said

"wind...knocked...out of me" she breathed

"Then why you holding your stomach like it hurts?" he asked

"because...my baby...I protect her...before I protect me" she said

Heath frowned and sat against the wall and put his head down

"I fell on her, I know I did you need to see a doctor" he said almost in a begging tone

"You didn't...you did a little but...I'm not hurting...she's kicking...could tell...she was scared...but she's kicking normal again now" she said closing her eyes

Heath just sat there with his head down and felt horrible he was still drunk but somehow the alcohol wasn't getting to him as bad as it was before it was like adrenaline or fear or something sobered him a little and he was back to just feeling sad again. Lacey laid there on the floor for what seemed like hours but it was only around 20 minutes before she finally slowly raised up and whined as she did

"See you're hurt" he said

"No. Cramps yes..but she's fine" she said as she sat against the wall

"I just want to sit here for a little bit" she said rubbing her stomach

"Fuck" he whispered rubbing his face

"Why did you drink tonight?" she asked

"I don't know...I don't know why I drink ever...I just wanted to drown my feelings I had" he said

"That isn't the way to do it, you don't see me grabbing a bottle of something to take my feelings away" she pointed out

Heath didn't know what to say, all he could do was nod his head in agreement with her. She shook her head and slowly moved to her knees and Heath stood up and leaned down and pulled her slowly to stand up and she was wobbly.

"L-Lace?" he asked as she stumbled back a little but he held onto her

She sighed lightly and put her hand onto her head.

"You dizzy again?" he asked

"Yeah" she whispered

Her legs went weak and gave out on her and Heath caught her and lowered her back down to the floor

"Lacey I am taking you to the hospital" he said

"You're drunk you aren't driving me anywhere" she said

She put her hand onto her mouth and frowned

"But will you get me something...quick?" she asked as she gagged

"Uh" Heath said looking around and ran into their bedroom grabbing the little garbage can and brought it back to her

She took it and put it in front of her

"I'll get you some water" he said stepping over her and going into the kitchen grabbing a water and walking back to her and opened it and got ready to hand it to her when she was ready.

After a moment she shook her head and put the can aside and looked up at him and he handed her the water and she took and and drank it

"I need sleep" she sighed putting the bottle down and moved to stand up again

Heath helped her up again and held onto her and got her to the bed and helped her inside and went back out grabbing his phone, the garbage can and her water bottle and returned putting them down and looked at her. She closed her eyes and laid on her side and tensed a little and Heath shook his head.

"Would you be uncomfortable if I stayed in here?" he asked

She opened her eyes and looked at him

"I'll sleep on the floor if you want me to I just want to be close in case something happens because I fell on you" he said tearing up because of the thought he could have seriously hurt the baby

"Bed is big enough for both of us the floor would be uncomfortable" she said rubbing her stomach

"I don't want you uncomfortable" he said

"Just lay down" she said not wanting to argue as she was way too tired for it and she closed her eyes

Heath slowly walked to the other side of the bed and laid down next to her and he looked at her and she had her back to him. Lacey was asleep within minutes and he just stared at the ceiling feeling completely worthless. Those feelings he was feeling for her were coming back off and on the whole time but he was doing his best to fight them off. He was worried about her, he fell onto her hard and he knew it. Heath moved to his side facing her and he slowly put his hand under the blanket and put it onto her stomach and felt nothing he felt himself get scared because he wasn't feeling her move or anything but the thought she might have been sleeping crossed his mind and Lacey wasn't crying or anything so he tried to put his mind at ease with those thoughts that she was only sleeping. Heath moved his hand from her stomach and moved his head forward and smelled her hair and closed his eyes putting his head down feeling an urge. He moved himself away from her and closed his eyes and tried to shake the feeling off but the urge was getting bad.

He moved his body close to her and put his arms around her and moved her hair from her neck and leaned down and started kissing on it lightly, stirring her lightly but not enough to make her notice anything. Lacey had a hard time waking up once she went to sleep and they all knew that even Heath which made him think he had a better advantage on her as he continued kissing her.

"mmm" she lightly moaned moving lightly as well and her dream mode sleep had her thinking it was only Justin or her dreaming it all

"God" Heath whispered from the feeling he got hearing her moan

He went back to his task and continued kissing on her neck as he began to slowly grind himself into her

"STOP HEATH!" he shouted in his head

He slowly put his hand under her shirt cupping one of her breasts in his hand

"Mmm" she again moaned and moved herself back into Heath not realizing it as she was still in her dream state sleep

He moved his hand from her shirt and sat up and moved her onto her back and looked at her stomach and realized he couldn't really do anything but he was going to try and he shoved the blankets back

"STOP HEATH! STOP!" he again shouted again in his head as he moved between her legs and reached to her shorts and tugged them lightly barely moving them at all but she began to cry lightly in her sleep making him stop

The cries broke his heart and he teared up and moved from between her legs and pushed the blankets back over her body and he put his hand over his face, he thought about the times he did rape her and the way she screamed and cried and begged him to stop and his heart was shattering. She stopped whining and he looked at her and saw she was sound asleep still and he slowly stood up from the bed and went into the bathroom and closed the door and leaned against the door and broke down in tears and slowly slid down and sat on the floor against the door and just cried to himself. He could not believe he was doing that, he reached into his pocket of his shirt and grabbed the bottle of pills and took one out and popped it into his mouth and swallowed it without water.

Heath remained in the bathroom for nearly two hours before he finally walked out and laid down next to her once again and looked at her to make sure she was okay and then he slowly moved to his side so he was facing away from her.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh I hated to do that, I really did but I do think everyone wanted to see that happen again, well it NEARLY happened, it was CLOSE anyway. I know that might make some of you all happy lol. Least she wont remember it, Heath needs to stop drinking lol.**


	97. Chapter 97

**A/N: Honestly I think this chapter is boring lol. But next chapter I hope will be better as I got a couple ideas for the next one.**

* * *

Heath heard her whine through the night off and on and this worried him, he wanted to wake her up when he heard her to see if she was alright but he didn't. He was barely sleeping anyway all night because he was so worried and was kicking himself for his major mess up. If she remembered that, he was dead, his friendship with Lacey and Justin would be no more and and he'd never see the baby. Heath got up from the bed and kissed her on the forehead and walked into the living room and sat down on on the couch opening up his laptop and began to finish the research from last night.

About an hour later Lacey walked out and looked at him. Heath saw her movement at the corner of his eye and looked up at her.

"Oh Lace...You okay?" he asked

"Yeah" she said sitting down on the chair slowly

"You sure?" he asked

"I'm fine, just cramping" she said

He sighed lightly

"I wish you would have let me take you to the hospital last night. I'm so worried about her. If not me, then at least the ambulance" he said

"She's fine, she just started kicking. Would it make you feel better if you felt her kicking?" she asked

"Maybe?" he said

"Come here" she said

Heath closed his laptop and stood up and walked to her placing his hand over her stomach and felt her tiny kicks and he teared up

"I'm so sorry" he said

"Its okay" she said

He took his hand off her stomach and rubbed his eyes.

"I um...hungry?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"I'll go make some bacon and eggs" he said leaving for the kitchen

He sighed lightly grabbing the bacon and eggs and sat them on the counter. It was clear she was unaware of what he did to her last night and he didn't want to say anything about it either. He was also scared she would say something about him being drunk last night to Justin and the fall and that would be the end of him seeing either of them too. No matter what he knew he was screwed now.

After a while he finished cooking and made her plate and walked into the living room and handed her a plate and sat down with his

"So I did some looking earlier on doctors around the area that have good feedback and these two are the top doctors in the country located here" he said handing her a notebook

She looked as the names and took a bite of her food and shook her head

"This guy is in Orlando" she said

"Yeah that is only like an hour away and he's one of the best doctors for that" he said referring to her pregnancy

She smiled and looked at the notebook

"You really are this concerned for me that you would spend all this time just to find a doctor for me?" she asked

"I am, I really think you need a second opinion" he said

"I kind of have, I mean I've been to different emergency rooms during all this because of the pain and each time they checked the baby and said things were fine. Yeah I think there is something they are missing but obviously its just first time mother fears because no one has found anything wrong" she said

"You're dizziness isn't normal" he said

"Apparently it is because they said its nothing other than I need to probably eat more" she shrugged and began to eat

Heath looked at his food and played around with it with his fork

"Hangover hurt?" she asked looking at him

"No why?" he asked

"You're quiet and not even eating" she said

"Just thinking" he said

She nodded her head and ate her food and after a while she finished and put her plate away and went into the bedroom and went into her bathroom to take a shower. An hour later she finally returned after drying her hair and getting dressed and sat down on the chair again.

"Here, sit here" Heath said moving from the couch

"I'm fine" she said

"No you need to be keeping your legs up" he said

She slowly got up to walk over to the couch and heard the door open and she turned around and Justin walked into the door and looked at her and smiled.

"Baby!" she said walking to him and wrapping her arms around him

"How's my babies?" he asked hugging her

"We're good" she smiled

Justin kissed her on lips once and put his bags down and Wade walked in behind him

"Hey Wade" she smiled

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked

"Good" she smiled

Wade looked at Heath and Heath put his head down and sat down on the chair

"I'm going to run my stuff to the room...I'll be back" said Justin as he grabbed his things

"Coming?" he asked Lacey

She nodded and they both left for the bedroom and Wade sat down with Heath

"What happened last night?" he asked

Heath shook his head and kept his head down

"Did he touch you in any way while he was here?" he asked

"No" she said

"Maybe I can trust him with you again if I need to" he said

"Yeah, he was really good. He took good care of me" she said

"Good" he said

She didn't want to tell him about the fall or the fact he was drinking while around her since she didn't want them fighting or anything. Justin and Lacey walked back into the living room and she sat on the couch

"Hey man thanks for staying with her while I was gone, I had no idea what I was going to do" he said

"It was no problem" he said with a small smile

Justin sat down next to Lacey and rubbed her leg. Heath was uncomfortable he wanted to say something but knew he couldn't, it would just mess up everything and he stood up and left outside the back door to get some air.

"I'm going to go see if he is okay" Wade said as he walked out there too

"Nothing happened last night? You sure are acting guilty of something" Wade said

"I fell on her, she took my phone and ran and I ran after her and I stumbled and fell on her" he said

"She seems okay" Wade said now worried himself

"She says she is but...I couldn't control myself last night" he said

"What did you do?" he asked

"I didn't rape her, I just I had it on my mind and I cant believe I did because I haven't had an urge in the longest time but I ended up staying in her room with her and I smelled her hair and I just got this intense urge and I got close to doing it but she started to cry in her sleep. You know how much that killed me? All night after that I could just hear her screaming for me to stop, begging me to stop and hear her crying as my dumbass did what I did to her" he said tearfully

"Why did you stay with her?" asked Wade

"Because I fell on her, she couldn't breathe. She says it knocked the wind out of her but all night she would was whining. I fell on her stomach I know I did but she said I didn't. She got up and walked but...I could have seriously hurt her" he said leaning against the porch wall

"Yeah you could have, what the hell were you thinking drinking when you knew you had to be there in case she got hurt. What if she went into labor again?" Wade asked

"Please don't, I don't even want to think about that. I just I needed to feel better and I know that wasn't the way I should have done it. I want to tell Justin, he needs to know" he said running his hand through his hair

"No, Heath don't say anything. She obviously isn't saying anything so just don't say anything. She don't need that stress and you two don't need to fight anymore, you're getting along alright right now don't make things worse again" Wade said

"I don't want to make them worse. I cant lose them" said Heath

"You also need to calm yourself before you have another anxiety attack or heart attack or something. Look okay you are coming home with me for a while we need to have a talk" Wade said

Heath nodded his head and they went back inside the house

"I better get going" Heath said going into the guest room grabbing his bag and walking back out

"Thanks again man, I appreciate it." Justin said

"Anytime" Heath said with a smile

"I'll see you guys later too" Wade said

"Bye guys" Justin said

"Bye. Thanks Heath" she said

"You're welcome, bye" said Heath walking out the door with Wade

"Meet me at my house" Wade said going to his car

Heath got into his truck and they both left.

Justin looked at her and smiled and put his hand onto her stomach

"I missed you baby" he smiled rubbing slowly

"she's missed you too" she smiled

"I couldn't wait to feel your stomach I missed her kicks. I missed you" he said giving her a kiss

"I missed you too. You know, I did make a promise to you." She said

"Hmm?" he looked at her and smiled

"Yeah. Come on" she said standing up and watching him with a sexy smirk on her face as she disappeared into the hallway

Justin bit his bottom lip and stood up and followed her into their bedroom and began attacking her mouth with an intense kiss the second she turned around to him.

"I was..reading the...pregnancy books for... sex positions I think we should try" she said between kisses

"Mmm" he moaned against her mouth as he kissed her for a bit then pulled away

"What did you have in mind?" he asked

"Well there was laying on our sides, entering from behind. Or I could be on all fours while you enter from behind. Or I could just do what I did the other day" she said

"Lets try them all to find out which is more comfortable for you" he said

"okay" she whispered as they made their way to the bed stripping from their clothes as they did

The two ended up doing all three positions for a while before deciding that laying on their sides worked a little easier and felt more comfortable for them both. They ended up making up for lost time by having sex for two hairs till they were finally completely exhausted and ended up laying together in bed till they fell asleep.


	98. Chapter 98

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! I know people are getting totally anxious about the baby getting here, its coming I promise just hang in there. :D These buildups are sort of needed, trust me.**

* * *

Later that afternoon Wade called Justin waking them both up. Justin looked at her and smiled and kissed her on the forehead and reached to his phone and saw it was Wade and he pressed the button to answer the phone

"Hello?"

"Hey, you guys hungry?" Wade asked

"We can be" he said

"Well I was thinking we should grill some burgers again. Its going to be a nice night so grilling out would be perfect" Wade said

"Sounds good to me, you wanna grill out tonight baby?" he asked looking at Lacey

"Oh my gosh that sounds so good" she smiled

"Yeah man. You want us to come there or do you want to come here?" he asked

"No don't make her leave we'll come there" said Wade

"Okay we'll see you guys then" he said

"Yeah we'll be by in about an hour we are going to stop and pick some stuff up before we come" Wade said

"Okay we'll be here" he said

"Okay bye man" said Wade

"Bye" Justin said hanging up the phone

"Well guess we better get dressed" he smiled

"Why? I wanna look at you all day" she smiled

"And nothing would make me happier than looking at you all day. But I think the guys would be disgusted looking at me all night" he said putting his hand on her stomach

"Hope I didn't hurt you little one" he said rubbing

She smiled and he moved his hand off and she got up and slowly put her clothes on and he did the same. And as soon as they finished they walked into the kitchen to get out the paper plates and everything they would need

"I'm going to go start the grill" he said leaving outside to uncover the grill and get it ready

Wade and Heath finally came back and knocked on their door and Lacey opened the door.

"Hey come in, Justin is out there getting the grill started. Might want to go check on him make sure he hasn't blown the thing up" she said smiling

Heath and Wade laughed

"You saying he don't know what he is doing?" Wade asked

"No. Well...just don't tell him that" she laughed

They all laughed and went into the kitchen and Wade and heath grabbed all the meat and headed outside to Justin. Lacey stayed inside and began making salad and some baked beans and a vegetable tray.

Wade, Heath and Justin were outside on the back porch cooking the burgers and hot dogs and something Wade said made Heath remember things. Not much but a little piece of that night.

"Mmm" he said putting his hand onto his forehead and stumbled a little

"Heath?" Justin asked

"Whats wrong?" Wade asked grabbing hold of him since he was closest to him

"Y-you" Heath said rubbing his forehead and pointing to Wade with his other hand

"What about me? Wade asked

"You were there that night" he said

"What?" Wade asked

"That night I got hurt you were there" said Heath who nearly fell

"Geez!" Wade said as he held onto him

"What is going on with you?" Wade asked dragging him to a chair and sat him down

"Remembering" he said

"What do you remember?" Justin asked

"Wade was there then he wasn't" Heath said

"Yeah I left. We had dinner and played a game and I went home. Did someone come by after I left?" Wade asked

Heath shook his head no

"I don't remember, I don't...remember you leaving" he said

"You'll start to remember soon, you are already remembering this much" Wade said

"Exactly, you okay man?" Justin asked

"Yeah just had a sudden headache. Well a pain but its gone" he said

"You sure?" Justin again asked

'Yeah I'm fine" said Heath as he stood up

The three returned to the grill and finished and Justin went inside and helped Lacey bring out the rest of the things and they sat down and had a nice dinner together. Heath was still in his own frame of mind trying to think of that night trying to remember since he was slowly remembering bits and pieces of that night but somehow he still wasn't remembering everything.

After they finished eating they went inside and sat down and talked about the week they had while they were all apart. Of course Lacey and Heath left out him falling on her and Heath never said a word about him near slip with her. He wanted to because he knew being honest was the best way to go, it was how he was raised. Though he wasn't raised to rape someone he loved either. Lacey whined and laid her head on Justins shoulder

"Whats the matter baby?" he asked rubbing her leg

"Stomach hurts" she frowned

"Was it what you just ate?" he asked

"No it doesn't hurt like that its just, bad cramps" she said

"How bad?" he asked getting a little worried

"No-"

"Is it because I fell on you?" asked Heath scared to death now

Lacey looked at him shocked and was hoping he wouldn't bring that up and Heath closed his eyes knowing he messed up from the look on her face.

"Wait what?" Justin asked looking at Heath

"Nothing" she said putting her head on his shoulder again

"No he just said he fell on you?" he asked looking at her

"I'm fine baby...forget it" she said

"I most certainly will not forget it. What are you saying Heath?" he asked looking him

"Nothing baby just drop it please, just don't fight" she begged

"Heath tell me right now what you were saying?" Justin again questioned this time his tone angrier

"Stop it please" she begged because she knew he would just get mad and throw him out

"She took me phone and I was following her to get it back and I stumbled, I tripped I fell on her by accident" he said

"Why did she take your phone?" he asked

"Um because I was getting ready to text you I think I cant really remember" he said

"Why?" he asked

"I was...uh...I had a couple drinks" he said

"YOU WERE DRUNK _AND_ YOU FELL ONTOP OF HER?" Justin asked his voice getting even angrier

"stop" she whispered putting her hand on his shoulder

"FUCK HEATH! YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY HURT HER!" he shouted

"I know!" said Heath

"Don't you think I'm kicking myself over it already?" he added

"I'm not sure you actually regret anything anymore at this point!" Justin angrily said

"Mmm" she said rubbing her stomach feeling a little worse because the fighting

"stop" she whispered in a begging tone

"I DO REGRET IT JUSTIN! I REGRET EVERYTHING I'VE EVER DONE! RIGHT DOWN TO NOT LEAVING THE WWE AFTER ALL THIS!" shouted Heath

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD!" Justin shouted

"STOP FIGHTING! STOP YELLING! I WAS FINE..I AM FINE!" she yelled begging for it all to stop

"What if you weren't?" Justin asked

"But I am!" she said

"Guys just stop she looks like she is about to pass out or something" Wade said

But Justin didn't listen his blood was boiling so bad right know knowing he was drunk while he was staying with her while he was suppose to be keeping an eye on her.

"I should have done this a long time ago" Justin said as he stood up and ran to Heath punching him across the face knocking him onto the floor. He then hoovered over him and began punching and kicking on him

Wade ran to them and tried breaking them up

"Stop Justin!" Wade shouted trying to pull him off Heath

"JUSTIN STOP! PLEASE STOP! HE'S SORRY! HE'S BEEN GOOD TO ME! HE THOUGHT I WAS ASLEEP ANYWAY! JUST STOP!" she begged grabbing onto him trying to stop him from hitting him anymore

"HE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN DRINKING PERIOD WHILE YOU WERE AROUND! NOT IN YOUR CONDITION!" he said then looked at Heath

"ASSHOLE WHAT IF SHE NEEDED TO BE TAKEN TO THE HOSPITAL?" he shouted

"I AM SORRY!" Heath shouted

"YOU FUCK EVERYTHING UP!" he shouted throwing punches and kicks still

Heath kicked Justin in the chest to kick him away from attacking him not knowing Lacey was behind him and kicked him into her and they both crashed into the wall behind them and then they both fell onto the floor and Justin turned around fast because he felt himself plow into her. Justin moved closer to her and was scared to death, the look on her face was enough for him to know something was wrong


	99. Chapter 99

**A/N: I was going to wait for this chapter but I just cant wait I am too excited to see your reactions to it lol.**

* * *

Wade looked at Lacey and Heath slowly sat up and looked at her too and moved to stand up and Wade helped him and they both stood aside and looked at Lacey shocked and scared.

"Baby, you alright?" Justin asked rubbing her face

She finally began to breath heavy and she slowly looked down at her stomach and she began to cry. The pain she was feeling was beginning to intensify as the seconds went on.

"God" she whined moving her head to the side

Justin rubbed her stomach and started to cry

"Talk to me baby, whats going on?" he asked

She reached to his shirt and clenched onto it and her cries became harder and she moved lightly

"OW GOD!" she cried out moving her head away from Justin but still clenching onto his shirt

Justin put his hand onto her stomach

"I'm taking you to the hospital" he whispered

Justin reached under her legs and felt something wet and he moved his arm back and saw blood on his arm

"God no" he said

"Oh fuck! I'm sorry guys! I'm so sorry!" Heath said as he began to tear up

"Shut the fuck up Heath...you've caused enough problems...just leave" Justin said reaching back under her and picked her up

"AH! OH MY GOD! PUT ME BACK DOWN!" she begged

"I got to get you to a hospital baby" he cried holding her into his arms and stood up with her

"MMM!" she cried biting her lips together and clenched onto his shirt tightly

Justin walked to the door and Wade opened it up and he carried her out the front door and to the car

"Justin please let me go with you guys I can drive" said Heath as he followed them

"No just leave!" Justin said sitting her into the car slowly

"Please, I'm sorry" he said

"HEATH!" he shouted and without thinking slammed the door closed and turned around punching him harder then usual

"STOP JUSTIN!" she begged tensing up more

"JUSTIN STOP IT YOU GOT TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" Wade shouted

Justin ignored Wade because he finally snapped he was done with Heath doing all he does. He continued beating on Heath and shoved him hard into the car shattering the window then grabbed him and spun him around throwing him into a pole in their yard breaking it causing heath to fall a different direction and he fell hard into the concrete steps leading up to their house hitting the back of his head hard. Justin breathed hard and stared at Heath but his anger quickly left when he noticed Heath was convulsing. Justin put his hands on the back of his head own head still breathing hard.

"FUCK!" he shouted

Wade knealed beside Heath

"Heath?" he asked not getting a response and looked back at Justin and stood up and gave him his keys

"Get her to the hospital I'll take care of him" Wade said

"God" Justin said getting into the drivers side of the car and began driving and broke the speed limits badly

"I'm sorry baby" Justin said as he began to cry once again

"I'M GOING TO LOSE THIS BABY AND ITS GOING TO BE _YOUR_ FAULT!" she cried out from the pain not realizing what she was saying because the pain was so intense

"I know baby" he whispered

"OH GOD! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" she yelled

"OH GOD! IT HURTS SO BAD BABY!" she cried

"GOD PLEASE?" she begged

A cop began to follow Justin and he ignored the sirens and continued to drive he was gladly going to risk getting a ticket or going to jail, he felt he belonged there at this point. He was pulling into the hospital anyway and he stopped at the Emergency Room entrance and the cop quickly got out with his gun drawn.

"PUT YOUR HANDS OUT THE WINDOW!" the cop yelled

"Sorry baby" he whispered putting his hands out the window

"VERY SLOWLY OPEN THE DOOR AND GET OUT!" The cop yelled again

Justin did as he was told and slowly got out

"Hands on the back of your head" the cop said

Justin did and the cop cuffed him and looked into the back and saw Lacey crying in agony and saw the blood on her pants and lower part of her shirt

"She's pregnant, she is hurt I was trying to get her here please help her" he begged

The cop took him to his car and put him inside the backseat and closed the door and walked to Lacey as nurses came out to help and they helped her onto a bed and wheeled her into the hospital. Justin watched as he sobbed knowing he wasn't going to be able to be there with her.

"MY FIANCE PLEASE I NEED HIM!" she screaming to the cop begging him to let him go

"I NEED HIM PLEASE" she begged through her pain

The nurses took her inside and the doctors began to immediately work on her.

The cop returned to him and opened the backseat.

"You broke the speed limit son, you cant do that, you should have just called for an ambulance and let them do the speeding" he said

"I needed to get her here I didn't think we could wait for an ambulance" he sobbed

"I'll tell you what, I can see the love in you both so I will not take you downtown, instead I'll write you a ticket, I will even write that you weren't going as fast as you were going" said the cop

Justin nodded his head in appreciation and was sobbing too much at this point to speak. The cop pulled him from the car and unlocked his handcuffs and grabbed his paperwork he would need and took Justin inside and into the room with Lacey. But he was quickly pushed out into the hall for the time being since there were too many doctors and nurses in the room.

"Please just tell me what is going on" he whispered

"She's having contractins we are doing our best to get them stopped" said a nurse

Justin fell against the nurses station desk and the cop held onto him

"You alright son?" asked the officer

A nurse grabbed a chair and moved it to him and the cop helped him to sit down and looked at him

"My babygirl" he whispered as he sobbed hard

Seconds later the doors to the emergency room opened and EMT's came in wheeling Heath inside. Justin looked at him and they had his head wrapped up and blood was already seeping through the pads they had trying to stop the bleeding and they had oxygen mask over his face.

"Heath Miller, male, 27, fell outside his friends home may have a concussion, just recently had one" said an EMT

Justin shook his head and covered his face and sobbed hard into his hands

Seconds later they took him into a room and began working on him. Wade walked inside and saw Justin sitting there and stopped

"Justin, whats going on, she alright?" Wade asked

Justin looked up at him and shook his head no.

"The baby?" he asked

"She's having contractions" he sobbed

Wade sighed and patted him on the back.

"I messed up" Justin sobbed

"Relax man or you are going to be in there with them" he said

"I don't care" he said

"Lacey does" Wade said

"No she don't...think she's going to be done with me now" Justin tried to say

Wade understood it and rubbed his shoulder and looked around the room

"You get stopped?" he asked noticing a cop talking to a nurse

Justin slowly nodded his head Wade stood with Justin till he was finally allowed into the room and then he went into the waiting room since they were doing tests on Heath. Justin sat down on a chair and looked at her. She was laying on her side and he put his head down. He could tell she was drained emotionally and very tired.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

She slowly moved her hand toward him reaching for his hand and she was really shaky. His heart flipped when she reached to him and he grabbed her hand and moved closer to her and kissed her hand over and over again.


	100. Chapter 100

**A/N: YAY! Made it to 100 chapter! :D Now I just need to figure out how and when to end this, or make a sequel. Haha just kidding about the sequel part but I should probably end this soon. People are going to get tired of reading it, even though I've had like 3 people tell me this story is "like crack" lol. Really? That makes me feel good honestly, cause I mean then I know I am writing this right and you all like it alot. So thank you for the kind and awesome reviews you give me all the time. I appreciate them ALL! I bet alot of you are really pissed at Justin right now huh? Or maybe conflicted on the thought thinking Heath deserved it :(.  
**

* * *

"I'm so sorry baby. I...there is no excuse for what I've done" he said as he began to sob once again

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Not...bad now. Just feeling alot of pressure. She's kicking though but not much" she whispered

"She is?" he asked putting his hand on her stomach and felt her kick and felt an overwhelming weight lifted from his shoulder

"Hi baby, hi sweetheart. Daddy is so sorry he fell into mommy" he sobbed rubbing her stomach

"He pushed you" she whispered

"I shouldn't have started a fight with him" he said

"No you shouldn't have" she said

The doctor walked into the room and sat down and looked at her monitors

"She's kicking" she whispered

"That is good" he said writing down her stats

"Okay, the contractions are stopped but she does have that tear again. The placental abruption. Luckily its as small as it was before the blood coming out was actually a good thing because the more it came out the best chance she has of not breathing blood and that is what we are hoping is happening" said the doctor

"But will she be okay?" he asked

"We hope so, but they are both not out of the woods yet at all by any means, anything can still happen. Um, she may end up having her baby early though but we are going to do our best to help her continue to carry her full term. From this point having suffered a second abruption she is going to be more high risk now. Blood pressure is currently really high but that could be because you were in so much pain before and because you are so worried but you will be staying for a day or two so we can monitor you both. She is already this far into her pregnancy that if she was to give birth now she has a strong chance of survival she will just need lots of help till she is fully developed but as long as your water does not break and there is no more contractionsr you have a great chance of recovery. Having had had two abruptions now shows she is strong, the baby is strong her heartbeat was in normal range and she is looking well" he said

"She's beautiful babe" she whispered

"Want to see her?" the doctor asked

"Please?" he said

"Of course" said the doctor as he helped her move onto her back again and began looking at her stomach with the machine and found the babies face

"Sweetheart" Justin whispered standing up and putting his hand onto the screen on her face

"My angel" he whispered tearing up

Justin took a moment to watch her and he sat back down and the doctor removed the monitor and cleaned off her stomach and Justin put his hand onto her stomach and rubbed.

"She is going to have to go back onto bed rest again" said the doctor

Justin nodded his head and kept rubbing her stomach.

"If you are a side sleeper sleep a pillow between your legs if you sleep on your back prop your legs up, when you are laying down keep your legs up anyway it will help with the healing and prevent any problems" said the doctor

"Okay" she whispered

"I am going to leave and let you rest and go wait for you blood tests to come back" said the doctor as he stood up and left

"Go check on Heath please?" she asked

"Okay" he whispered rubbing her stomach for a moment then finally stood up and kissed her tummy then pulled her gown down and covered her up

"I'll be back" he said walking out the door and walked to the room Heath was in and walked inside and looked at Wade then at Heath

"Say anything?" Justin asked

"Not yet, he was awake just a few minutes ago though. He wasn't saying anything doesn't even seem like he knows where he is. He was teary though they said it was because he was in pain" he said

"God" Justin whispered

"What about with Lacey?" Wade asked

"They stopped the contractions again. I caused her to have another abruption" he said putting his head down as tears fell down his face

"Whats worse, I could have killed him. I could have killed them both, I could have even killed her" he said breathing heavy

Wade looked at him then at Heath then back at Justin again

"I was just so angry but I shouldn't have hit him so hard, shouldn't have shoved him so hard" he said walking to Heath

"Heath, I am so sorry man. I am...and I wont blame you one single bit if you hate me now. But please don't die, please? I may hate you at times but damn it man I fucking love you. I may not want you near Lacey but I know I cant just cut you out of our lives like you were nothing. You are something, you are everything I'm not! Thinking about it now I understand why you thought you had to drink. Everything I do to you...if I was in your shoes I'd want to drown everything too and try to rid my feelings that way. I must make you feel like shit, make you feel like you don't matter. You _do_ matter Heath. I'm so sorry I did this to you!" Justin said through his tears

Wade put his hand down and teared up a little, it was something about that moment that made him so sad for them then he rubbed his face to shake it off.

"I love you man, don't die" he whispered

Justin slowly turned to Wade and he looked up at him

"I need to get back to Lacey" he said

"Okay I'll come let you know if they say anything" Wade said

"Okay" Justin whispered as he walked out of the room and back to Lacey

"He okay?" she asked

"They haven't said anything yet, Wade said he'd come tell us if they do say anything" she said

"You still feeling okay?" he asked

"I'm so sore" she frowned

"I'm sorry baby, God I'm so sorry" he said

"I actually shouldn't have got involved I just didn't want you guys to fight and I wanted you to stop. I didn't want you hitting Heath, he didn't deserve that. He's been trying so hard. She don't like it when you to fight either everytime you do I feel her kicks get so hard they almost hurt" she said

"I'm sorry angel" he said rubbing her stomach

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry" he whispered laying his head onto the bed

Lacey put her hand on his head and rubbed slowly and closed her eyes trying to rest.

* * *

Heath slowly woke up again and whined and began trying to move

"Heath, Heath calm down man its okay you are in the hospital" Wade said walking to him

"L-Lacey?" he grunted

"She's fine" Wade said

"M-m-my baby?" he again grunted moving his leg trying to get himself up

"Stop moving Heath, the baby is fine too" said Wade

Heath began to get more restless and tried moving more

"I c-c-cant feel my legs!" he cried out

"You're moving them Heath" Wade said looking at them confused as he became even more restless and began to breathing hard

"Heath geez" Wade said walking out the room calling the doctor who went inside and began working on him

The doctor injected a medication into his IV and he began to slowly calm down

"Heath what are you feeling?" asked the doctor

"My head...w-w-why d-d-does it hurt?" he asked

"You fell and busted it open"

'Mmmm...legs" he said

"He said he couldn't feel them but he was moving them" Wade said

Heath finally relaxed and fell asleep and the doctor turned up his oxygen.

"They are bringing his scans so I'll be right back" said the doctor leaving the room

Wade waited before he went to tell Justin and Lacey anything and after waiting for 10 minutes he finally returned

"He's got a concussion again, looking at his previous records its the same similarities as that one just the only difference this time it busted his head open. Luckily the cut was small, we didn't have to shave his hair and were able to put stitches in fairly easy. But we are going to have to wait this out and see how he does after he rests for a while. After a couple days we will be able to determine how recovery might be it depends how his speech, balance and thinking is." he said

"Well when he woke up he knew Lacey, his first question was asking about her" Wade said

"That might be a good thing that he knows people, his speech seems off but that could be confusion until the swelling and pain goes away he's going to have a real hard time functioning so what we are going to do it probably keep him heavily sedated through the evening so he wont over use his brain and make things worse and that way it can give it time to get the swelling down and help him in the long run" said the doctor

"Okay" said Wade

"I'll be right back when we determine a room for him" he said leaving the room

Wade stood up and left going into Laceys room and looked at them.

"How you doing Lacey?" he asked

"I'm really sore" she said

"How is Heath?" Justin said looking at him

"He's got another concussion, he woke up again, he got really restless he asked about Lacey and was moving his legs but he said he couldn't feel them" he said

"Oh my God" Lacey frowned

"The doctor said its probably confusion because the concussion was like last time and they wont know much for a day or two to allow the swelling to go down. He stumbles when he talks but confusion might be doing that but he is staying tonight and they are going to keep him pretty much sedated through the night to make him rest to get the swelling down" said Wade

"Poor Heath" she frowned

"I'm going to head back in case he wakes up and gets restless again" Wade said

"Thanks man" Justin said

"No problem if I hear anything more I'll let you know" Wade said before he left back to Heaths room

Justin sighed and laid his head down on her beg again and was feeling really horrible about everything. He felt like a total asshole he was wanting to kick himself so hard for falling into Lacey even though it was Heath who pushed him, for starting a fist fight with Heath to begin with, and for shoving him into the pole making him fall onto the corner of the concrete step of their house. Justin knew that blow could have been fatal and the second Heath started convulsing he knew it had to be bad for him to be having a seizure like that. Justin thought for sure he had killed him when he pushed him down.


	101. Chapter 101

**A/N: Not sure I like this chapter, its more like a filler but it gives a small insight on Heaths condition, actually both of their conditions. It will be explained more in the next chapter though.**

* * *

Lacey requested that they get a shared room so they could all be together and so they could all know about Heaths condition and Justin of course stayed the entire night with Lacey sleeping in the chair holding her hand. Heath spent the entire night asleep as the doctor wanted him to be. Lacey woke up through the night a few times cramping but was okay for the most part. Wade ended up going to his house so they could get all get some rest, he of course tried to talk Justin into going home but there was no way he was going to leave Lacey.

Lacey woke up and began whining and let go of his hand and curled up and rubbed her stomach. Justin woke up and looked at her and sat up in his seat.

"You okay?" he asked rubbing her head

"Cramps" she whined

"I'll get your doctor" he said standing up and leaving the room to find her doctor

Justin returned moments later with her doctor and he began checking over her

"Lets get you onto your back" said the doctor as he helped her to roll to her back

"Pressure!" she cried out moving herself back to her side

"Okay I am going to try something, you might feel some pain" said the doctor as he put his hand on the bottom of her stomach and pressed

"AHHOW!" she cried out grabbing the bars on the side of the bed as she moved her body up to get away from him

He stopped and removed his hand and she stopped moving and looked at him

"I need to pee" she said

"Okay" said the doctor as he helped her up from the bed and grabbed her IV stand and took her into the bathroom and left to wait for her to finish

After a moment she pulled the chain that let the doctor know she was finished and he went inside and helped her to the bed

"Okay, you feeling pressure now?" he asked

"No" she said

"Okay I think she was resting against your bladder but also because of tear the pressure is going to be coming off and on for a few days" said the doctor

He then recorded all her stats since she got up and moved around he wanted to check her blood pressure and see how that was.

"Are you feeling pain?" he asked

"No I'm okay now" she said

"Okay, I'll be right back in, in just a while to check on you" he said standing up and leaving

"Scared me" Justin said as he finally sat down on the chair and rubbed her head

"I feel so tired" she whispered

"Get some sleep babe" he said rubbing her hair still

She slowly moved to her back and looked back at Heath and frowned

"He wake up at all?" she asked

"No" Justin said looking at him

She frowned and moved back to her side again and looked at him

"I know baby" he said rubbing her hair again

After a while Lacey finally fell back to sleep and Justin stood up and walked to the window and looked at Heath and sighed lightly and looked out the window and just stared out it for a while. The regret he was feeling was nothing compared to what Heath must have been feeling at the moment. His heart was broken, he had no idea how much damage he had caused him and honestly he was scared of finding out. Moments later Justin saw light movements at the corner of his eye so he turned his head to look and Heath was moving his arm and was feeling on the wires and tubes he had on his chest. After a moment he noticed his breathing becoming heavy. Heath moved his head bumping the side the cut was on, on his pillow and he grunted and opened up his eyes and moved his head back to other direction and he breathed harder and started moving his leg again and reached to his oxygen mask pulling it down off his face and began moaning. Justin walked to Heath slowly and touched his arm.

"Heath...man breathe" he whispered

Heath slowly moved his head and the pillow bumped the cut on his head again and realized it was Justin who was there and he began to panic a little more

"Sorry Heath, I'm so sorry" whispered Justin

Lacey woke up and looked over at Heath and Justin

"Heath?" she questioned

Heath moved his head to the side where he heard her and looked at her and kept moving just that one leg like he was trying to get up again

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-baby?" he forced out

"She's fine Heath" she said

Heath relaxed for a moment and looked at her still then looked at Justin and reached to him

"Whats wrong?" Justin asked

"P-p-p-p-p-p-p-pushed!" he said pointing to himself

"I did I'm sorry man" he said

Heath shook his head no in frustration

"p-p-p-p-p-p-pushed!" he said pointing at Justin

"What? I did, I shoved you. I was angry I'm sorry" Justin said

"YOU!" he grunted out

"You pushed him?" Lacey asked

"mmm" he said pointing to Lacey and shaking his head yes

"T-t-t-t-to you!" he said pointing at her

"Yeah" she said

"K-k-ki...b-blood!" he said

"I'm getting your doctor" Justin said leaving noticing Heath was becoming very frustrated

"Baby, is fine Heath. She's kicking right now" said Lacey

"k-k-killed!" he said

"No...you didn't kill her Heath" she said

Heath sighed

"S-sh-sh-sh-should have ki-killed me!" he said

"No" Lacey said

"Cant...leg" he said

"Heath please calm down" she begged

The doctor came into the room and looked over Heath.

"Cant...feel legs!" Heath said

"You're moving them Heath" said the doctor

"N-no" Heath said

The doctor gave him some medication to calm him and had him asleep within 10 minutes.

"He's very confused" said the doctor as he unplugged him from his monitors

"I'm taking him for some tests his swelling might have worsened from last night" said the doctor as he left the room with Heath

Justin sat down on the chair and rubbed his face, he knew it was his fault and he wished he never shoved him and never fought with Heath. He was actually wishing he had made Heath get out of their lives when he brought up making him stay away from them. If neither of them were around each other then none of this would have happened and neither one of them would be in hospital beds fighting pain and fighting for their lives.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Heath :(.**


	102. Chapter 102

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Poor Heath he's all messed up, its like you want to hate him but you cant cause you just feel sorry for him. Then there is Justin who wont give Heath a chance, he acts like he is going to then he loses it again lol.**

* * *

Wade had finally came to the hospital a couple hours later and was waiting with Justin and Lacey, it had been nearly 3 hours since they left with Heath and they were all growing worried sick since they hadn't heard anything and no one at the nurses station would tell them anything about him. Finally they brought him back in and set him back up and the doctor walked to them.

"How you feeling?" asked the doctor

"I'd feel better if I knew about him" said Lacey

'He's doing good right now, he actually started to speak slightly better after we had him awake for a while for some tests. I think when he wakes up he's just going to be confused for a while till he realizes his surroundings and his mind stops spinning. His thoughts are like puzzle pieces right now, he cant form thoughts together right away and he cant form words right away but the scans and tests we did, I honestly think in a few days that will subside when the swelling does. At least I am hoping for that. He is just going to need lots of rest over the next few days to find out for sure. He's real worried about you and the baby and Justin" he said

Justin put his head down then looked over at him. Justin was the one who hurt him and yet he was only concerned for them, more than he was himself.

"I'll be right back" the doctor said as he left the room

Heath heard the door shut which woke him up and he moaned.

"Heath?" Justin asked

Heath opened his eyes and looked at him

"You alright?" Justin asked

Heath stared at him almost blankly then finally nodded his head yes

"I'm sorry" Justin said

Heath stared at him blankly again for a moment then nodded his head yes once again

"Its not alright, I know. What I did was terribly wrong" he said

'I d-d-des-served it. I shoved...you into...L-Lacey...She could have...they could...have died" he said concentrating really hard on forming those words and he looked back at them wondering if he even said it right

"but they didn't" Justin said

"Look they're right here, Heath" Wade said pointing at Lacey

Heath moved his head and looked and squinted a little

"Can you see me Heath?" she asked

Heath nodded his head yes

"Sleep" Heath whispered

"Okay man get some rest" Justin said

Heath slowly closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

"I hope he's going to be okay" Justin said rubbing his face

"Me too" Wade said

Lacey looked at Heath as if she was unsure how she felt about him, although honestly she wasn't sure how she felt about Justin either right now. She felt angry toward both of them, she knew she probably shouldn't have but because of Heath and Justin she nearly lost her baby and now has a high risk for her pregnancy. And because of Justin, Heath is seriously injured and may or may not fully recover from it. She was conflicted on her feelings. The baby didn't like that she was feeling hatred toward either of them or something because she began to kick.

"Mmm" Lacey said rubbing her stomach

"You okay?" Wade asked

"Kicking" she whispered

Justin put his hand on her stomach and felt the kicks and smiled. After a while Lacey was finally able to fall asleep to get some rest and Wade and Justin talked about stuff especially Heath. Justin felt bad, really super bad about what he had done. Heath woke up after a while and grunted and after 15 minutes he finally relaxed and looked at them.

"She...okay?" asked Heath

"Think so...you alright?" Justin asked

"Head hurts" Heath said lightly

"Sorry about that man" Justin said

Justin put his head down and Heath looked out the window at the stars since it was getting late now and his bed was closest to the window. Heath managed to stay awake longer this time and 10 minutes had passed, but he was still in pretty bad shape he was having trouble thinking, and his eyes were swelling a bit not to mention his vision was a little blurry not as bad as it was before the first time he woke up. When he heard Lacey whimpering he looked over at her as Justin and Wade moved to look at her as well.

"Lace?" Justin asked touching her arm

Lacey woke up and looked at him and stretched her legs out then moved them back and was just getting worse as the time went on

"Cramps?" he asked

She nodded her head slowly and she got worse seconds later and she tensed up and began squirming in the bed

"Oh God" she said putting her hand on her stomach

"Pain, it hurts, its bad!" she said

Justin pushed the nurses button and held onto her hand

"Stop moving baby" Justin said

"Lacey?" Heath questioned getting scared

The doctor walked in seconds later and put his hand on her stomach

"Okay we need you stop moving and lay on your side for a second" said the doctor

Lacey did as she was told and laid on her side and cried cause the pain was intense and only getting worse and the doctor positioned her to get a reading for the babys heart rate and he looked at her.

"Alright sweetheart lets get you calm okay?" he said

"Whats going on?" Justin asked

"Uh" he sighed

"babys heart rate dropped...alot"

"Noooo..no please no" she begged

The doctor walked outside the door and grabbed the ultrasound machine and turned it on and began looking at her

"Oh my God...baby girl please fight whatever this is, just fight it please?" she begged through her sobs

"If we cant get her heart rate back up we are going to have to deliver her tonight" he said putting the machine aside

"Is it bad?" Justin asked

"It can be, she doesn't look as comfortable as she had been before" he said

"Oh my God, my baby" she sobbed

"Lacey, sweetheart we need you calm, if you are calm she will be calm" said the doctor

"L-Lacey...p-please" Heath begged

Hhe wanted so badly to go over there and be with her and the baby and he teared up a little

"I want to, it hurts too much!" she said

"I'll get you something to help try to relax your muscles, it wont hurt her" he said leaving and returning moments later and injecting it into her IV

Heath forced himself to sit up slowly and grunted as he did and pulled his leg off the side of the bed as Justin looked back at him

"Heath, what are you doing man?" Justin asked walking to him

Heath pulled his other leg to the side of the bed

"Heath stop" Justin said moving his arm to touch his shoulder to stop him

"D-d-d-dont hit me" said Heath as he moved to the side a little as if he was trying to get away from him

"I wasn't going to hit you man, I was going to stop you from standing up. You're going to get hurt" said Justin

"Lacey" he whispered

"Shes right there" Justin said pointing to her

"OW! OW! OW!" she cried out grabbing the bed posts

"Lacey, try to relax" the doctor said looking at the fetal monitor

Justin walked back to Lacey and rubbed her head

"Baby, please" said Justin

Wade walked over to Heath and stood in front of him

"Lay back down Heath, you dont look so good yourself" Wade said

"Baby" he whispered

"They're working on it" said Wade

"B-baby girl, its o-k-kay...d-d-daddy's here" Heath said tears in his eyes

Justin looked back at Heath and Wade looked at him shocked he actually said that when he promised he would never speak of the baby being his again. Lacey was far too occupied with concentrating on the baby to even care what Heath had just said.

* * *

**A/N: HEATH! D:**


	103. Chapter 103

**A/N: This is a really short chapter and I apologize for that. I almost didn't even have an update due to really bad weather we had last night, but I got on my computer after is calmed down and hurried up and wrote a quick chapter.**

* * *

Justin glared at Heath as Wade was trying to stop him from trying to get up and he felt his anger rising and his fists clench, the only thing that stopped him from walking over to Heath and punching his face was him hearing Laceys whines and cries and he turned back to her. Justin put his hand on her head and rubbed slowly as she laid on her side facing him and she looked at him with so much heartbreak and pain that it broke his heart.

"If she delivered tonight, would the baby make it?" Justin asked

"She is far enough along that if the baby had to be born tonight there is a pretty good chance of survival, the baby would be placed in an incubator till she was fully developed and strong enough to breath on her own" said the doctor

"I need to carry her full term" whispered Lacey

"We're going to do our best to prevent her being born right now but if you continue to have pain then we'll have to take her" the doctor said

Lacey frowned and rubbed her stomach

"Wouldn't you like your pain to stop?" asked the doctor

"I dont care about my pain I want her safe" she whispered

"But baby you've been in so much pain from the very beginning of the pregnancy, if this could help both of you maybe you should do it" he said

Lacey closed her eyes and just concentrated on the baby then she opened her eyes and looked at Heath who was staring at her with fear in his eyes.

"You okay?" she asked

Justin looked back at him and Heath stared at her for a moment then slowly shook his head yes.

"You should lay back down man" Wade said

"cant" he whispered

"Why not?" Wade asked

"I c-cant move my...legs" he said

The doctor looked back at Heath

"You've been moving them" the doctor assured him

"Cant...feel" he whispered

The doctor checked her babys monitor and looked at her

"You feeling okay?" he asked as she shook her head yes

The doctor stood up and walked to Heath and began looking into his eyes

"Can you see?" asked the doctor

"Mmm?" he said almost as if he was thinking

"Yes" he finally replied

The doctor began to wonder if he was confused again and the doctor reached to his legs and pulled them back onto the bed and Heath slowly laid down and the doctor began feeling on his legs then he took out a paper clip from his pocket and adjusted it and poked Heaths toe with and when he saw no reaction from him he tried all the other toes and then tried on the other foot and did get a reaction on that one.

"I'm going to lift your leg up and I want you to look up at the ceiling and just concentrate and push me away when I push your leg back, okay?" the doctor asked

Heath nodded his head slowly and looked at the ceiling. The doctor lifted one of his legs.

"Push" the doctor said

Heath did but there was so much weakness he barely moved an inch. Then the doctor put that leg down and grabbed the other

"Push" the doctor said

Heath did once again and that side was stronger and he was able to push away and the doctor put the leg back down and looked at Heath.

"Did I do it?" he asked

"Can you not feel both or just one of your legs?" the doctor asked

"Both" he said

Justin slowly sat down on the chair and felt his heart sinking into his stomach, as he reached over and rubbed her stomach lightly

"Did I just paralyze him?" Justin asked himself

Justin put his head down and began yelling at himself in his head and shook his head frequently having an angered look upon his face

"You stupid asshole. You paralyzed someone and nearly killed your daughter. You deserve to rot in prison. Especially if something happens to either one of them" he told himself

"It might be temporary, your records showed before that you had balance issues with the last concussion so this might be just temporary too and with some therapy it may come back. The swelling on your brain is probably the cause of it or it could even be the medications that were and have been given to you" said the doctor

"I want to feel them again" he frowned

"We are going to do all we can do to make you feel the again" the doctor promised

Heath nodded his head lightly and the doctor walked to Lacey and checked her monitors

"Oh, baby is doing much better. I am more comfortable with those numbers" the doctor smiled as he wrote in both their charts

"How is your pain?" he asked

"Its not too bad now" she said lightly

"Good" the doctor said with a smile

"I'll be right back" the doctor said as his was being paged and left the room

Heath looked over and Justin and Lacey and smiled lightly.

"T-told you daddy...was here" Heath said

Justin looked over at Heath again as did Lacey.

"Y-you're...going...to be a...g-good dad" Heath said trying to save himself since he knew he fucked up when he said what he said

Justin smiled and felt himself tear up

"Thanks man" he said putting his head down

Heath rubbed his head tensing up and his expression changed to obvious pain

"You okay?" Wade asked

"My head" he whispered

"Get some rest' Wade said

Heath moved his head back forgetting the cut was there and he groaned and moved his head to the side

"Be careful Heath" Wade said

Heath looked at Wade shocked and he began to think it was those words he remembered hearing before he was knocked out and after a moment he glared at him

"What?" questioned Wade

"W-why...did you...h-hit me?" asked Heath

"I didn't" Wade said

"Y-you...were there that...n-n-night" he said

"We went over this remember, I was...then I left" Wade said

Heath slowly shook his head no

"Its cloudy...I think...you were still...there" Heath said

"I wasn't there...you called me" Wade said

"You did, I heard your voicemail to him. I have no idea what you were saying but you were clearly upset" Justin said

"N-n-no...I was in...the kitchen...g-g-getting drinks...f-felt pain...head. Ow my head!" he said putting his hand over his eyes

"Man, relax. Please? You're hurting yourself over this" Wade said

Heath pulled his hand from his eyes but kept his eyes closed. Justin looked at Lacey and rubbed her stomach as Wade returned to his seat looking at Heath who eventually fell asleep.


	104. Chapter 104

After Lacey had fallen to sleep Justin and Wade decided to leave to get something to eat. Lacey had after all begged him to get something to eat because he was there with her the entire day and had yet to eat anything. Heath woke up and looked around the room and felt confused, he didn't remember being there or what happened. He slowly turned his head to the side and felt the bandage on his head and he rubbed it then looked to see who was on the bed beside him.

"Lacey?" he asked

She was still asleep and resting quite well at this point so she didn't hear him. Heath felt his head and felt the pain and began to wonder if something had happened to him and Lacey and then he thought about the baby and he looked at her stomach and couldn't see much of her stomach but the position she was laying in made her look smaller like there was no baby in her stomach anymore and he began to panic

"La-Lacey!" he said louder still not waking her

"Oh God" he whispered pulling the blankets off him and raising up slowly

Heath moved his one leg and couldn't get the other one to move so he grabbed it throwing it off the side of the bed and he moved to the edge

"Lacey?" he questioned once more still not waking her

His breathing swallowed and he pushed himself up from the bed only to fall straight to the floor hitting it hard. The sound of his monitors beeping and the loud sounds of his monitor crashing over ontop of him onto the floor woke her up and she looked at him.

"Heath?" She questioned fearful

"Lacey?" he asked looking up at her

She was looking down at him sitting on in the bed now

"You okay?" she asked as the doctor walked in

"What happened?" asked the doctor kneeling beside him and pulling the monitor off him and putting it aside

"W-w-what...h-happened? Why am I...here? What happened...to Lacey?" he questioned

"You dont remember?" asked the doctor

"No" he said

"Lets get you back into the bed" said the doctor as he called in a couple nurses to help assist him

They moved him onto his back and lifted him up putting him into the bed and fixed his monitors

"B-baby?" he questioned looking at Lacey

"She's okay" she said

"But why...you here?" he asked

"Did you hit your head when you fell?" the doctor asked

"No" he said

"The baby?" he questioned

She slowly moved from the bed pulled stuff off her and stood up and walked slowly over to Heaths bed touching around her stomach

"Lacey, what are you doing? You aren't suppose to be up" The doctor said looking at her

"I know, but its okay I'll only be a minute" she said feeling around her stomach

Once she felt what she was looking for she reached to Heaths hand and placed it over the spot she was touching. The reason for what she was doing was simple, the baby kicks calmed Heath and relaxed him instantly.

"See? She's fine" she said

Heath nodded his head lightly and moved his hand from her stomach and she walked away and got back into the bed and laid back in the bed and the nurse reattached everything on her.

"Oh...I fell" he said

"You did, but you are okay we helped you back in your bed" he said

"No...th-thats why...I'm here"

"Yeah, you remember now?" asked the doctor

"Yeah. But I h-hurt the baby" whispered Heath

"No the baby is doing well Heath, you just felt her" he said

"I pushed...her fi...ance into her"

"I know Heath but she's doing okay and so is the baby" he tried reassuring him again

"sh-sh-she was...bleeding" he said

"She suffered a second abruption but it was just as small as the other one. Both her and the child are doing great I promise you. We're keeping a very very close eye on the both of them" the doctor said

"Okay...m-make sure...stays that way" he smiled

"We will" the doctor smiled

Heath looked at Lacey then at the wall in front of him

"That's...m-my baby" he said looking down at his hand with the IV in it

The doctor looked at Lacey and she just looked away.

"Wh-w-where...is my phone?" he asked looking at the doctor

"I dont know, you didn't have one with you when you came in"

"N-no...God...I n-n-need to get it...f-f-fore he finds it" Heath said trying to get up from the bed remembering he took that picture of the ultrasound and put it as his wallpaper on his phone

"Heath calm down you need to relax you are causing stress on your brain and its going to make it swell and you're going to be worse" the doctor said pushing him to lay back down

"Y-you dont und-ers-s-s-stand" he said taking a really long pause

"if anyone finds...my ph-" Heath was exhausting himself to the point he couldn't form words and barely speak

"Relax" the doctor said

"Head" he whispered cringing

"I know. I'll be right back I'll get something for your pain" the doctor said leaving and returning a minute later and gave him the medication

The doctor watched him for a moment till he finally went to sleep and the doctor walked to Lacey and looked at her

"There a possibility he's your babys father?" he asked sitting down and rubbed her stomach checking for any abnormalities then stopped and looked at her

"Yeah" she whispered closing her eyes "he raped me"

"And you're still friends with him?" he asked

"Its complicated" she said opening her eyes and looking at him with a frown

"How you feeling?" he asked

"Sore...but its nothing compared to the way my heart is feeling right now" she said tearing up

"You want something to calm your nerves?" he asked as then she shook her head no

"Okay, get some rest" the doctor said standing up and leaving the room

She looked over at Heath and wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffed lightly. She was thankful Justin wasn't there when he said what he said, of course she knew he was confused and clearly really messed up right now but if Justin was there when he said that she knew he probably would have flipped out on him again. After a few minuites Wade and Justin walked back inside the room laughing trying to be as quiet as they could and they sat down on the chair.

"Hey baby" smiled Justin as he brushed her hair back

"You alright?" he asked noticing she looked upset "Something wrong with the baby?" he added

"No, she's fine. I'm fine, just tired can seem to sleep" she said

"You were sleeping when we left, you not sleep long?" he asked

"Not really, I guess not. Maybe its because you were gone I dont know" she said closing her eyes

"Aww sorry babe" he said

"Its okay, I am glad you went and got something to eat. You were going to make yourself sick if you didn't" she said

"I know. I'm here now, go ahead and get some sleep" said Justin as he kissed her on the side of the head and rubbed her head again

She did eventually fall asleep and Wade left so Justin could get some sleep as well and he ended up in the bed next to Lacey which helped her alot. Him laying close to her and against her helped with supporting her back since she was having to lay in a specific position all night for them to monitor the babys vital stats which remained the same through the night.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, this all is done now I promise lol. Next chapter will be a start of something new that I think you are all going to be very pleased with :).**


	105. Chapter 105

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update yesterday, had the chapter wrote but could not update it.**

* * *

Lacey was released from the hospital a couple days later. Heath however had to stay for a few more day for therapy when he began to slightly feel his legs and then after a few days of intense therapy sessions he was able to feel them once again however he was still very weak and unstable when he walked so the continuation of therapy had to continue. He wasn't able to walk right for two weeks until therapy finally began to help him and made him stronger once again. Justin became his biggest supporter taking him to his therapy sessions when he could and helping him with home therapy work out sessions. Justin felt terrible for what he had done so he did everything he could to help him. Heath had speech problems for a week after his injury but that too had since subsided.

Lacey was finally into her 34th week of her pregnancy and she was getting more and more excited as the weeks drew closer. She was finally going to have her baby in her arms and she just couldn't wait. Heath had finally returned back to work with a few issues here and there like the first match he had upon his return, Big Show slammed him down to the mat and his body refused to let him stand back up and he kept falling down. Luckily they were able to play that off as part of the show when Justin pulled him to the side of the ring tagging in Wade and Justin pulled him out of the ring to ringside so he could gain is composure. Other than that everything was fine. Justin, Heath and Wade had plans of going out tonight since Lacey and the girls were having a baby shower. As Lacey was getting ready she said something to Justin that worried him.

"My back hurts really bad and I'm feeling pressure in my stomach" she frowned

"Yeah? Is it really bad? Do you want me to call the girls and tell them to reschedule the baby shower?" he asked rubbing her stomach feeling the baby squirm which made him smile

"No it will be okay at least I'll be sitting, I'll just tell them that I'll skip the games unless its a game I can remain seated" she said

"Good plan, you're not suppose to be up yet but I dont think one day would hurt" he smiled

"Yeah plus I'll be sitting" she again reminded him

"Yes, thank goodness" he smiled and leaned down giving her stomach a kiss

"I love you" he said rubbing her stomach then moved to her lips and began kissing her with a very passionate kiss

A few moments later he pulled away

"Wow" she smiled

"What?" he smiled

"I wish we could have sex right now because that really turned me on" she giggled

Justin laughed and ran his hands through her hair and kissed her forehead

"I love you sweetness" he said

"I love you too" she smiled as the doorbell rang

"I'll get that. Go ahead and finish getting your sexy butt ready" Justin said leaving to the door

"Hey girls" Justin said opening the door finding Eve, Kelly, Layla and Beth on the other side

"Hey! The rest of the girls are on their way" said Eve

"Okay come in she's finishing getting ready" Justin said

"Okay that gives us time to set up" Layla smiled as they all walked inside

Kelly walked inside and smiled at Justin almost with a flirting smirk as she carried a box inside sitting it onto the table.

"Eve, can I talk to you a second?" Justin asked

"Of course! Girls, get started and I'll be right back" Eve said walking to Justin

The girls carried the boxes outside onto the back deck and began setting up everything.

"Lacey just told me she was feeling kind of bad today. She said her back was hurting and she was feeling alot of pressure" Justin said

"Oh my gosh, should we cancel it?" Eve asked worried

"No she doesn't want that but please, please keep an eye on her? With her having two abruptions already I worry so much for her" he said

"Of course Jus, dont worry she's going to be watched like a hawk" Eve assured him

"Thanks Eve" he smiled

"You're welcome" Eve said leaving to help the girls

Lacey finished getting ready and joined the girls outside and Taryn, Natalia, Rosa, Maryse and Melina joined them as well and they began their party. Wade, Justin and Heath left the house to have a little fun of their own. As soon as the party finished the girls hung out for a while as some of them left it was only Eve, Kelly, Layla, Taryn and Maryse left to leave.

"Are you excited?" Maryse asked

"Very excited, she's going to be a amazing I can already tell it" she smiled rubbing her stomach

"Aww, is Justin excited?" Layla asked

"Oh yeah he was the one who packed up my bags already and has them waiting by the front door" she laughed

The girls began to laugh with her

"Oh my gosh really?" Eve laughed

"Yeah the night we came home from the hospital last time he goes "I'm packing your bag for when you go into labor and we have our baby" and I go "but baby I have like 12 more weeks to go" he was like "Yes but I want to be ready" the smile on his face was so cute" she smiled

"You two are cute!" Layla gushed

"They are!" Taryn agreed

"So when is the big day?" Kelly asked

"Not till after she is born" Lacey said

Kelly nodded her head and looked at her stomach

"You're so tiny" Kelly said

"Yeah" she said looking down at her stomach "I know" she said in a worried way

"Whats wrong?" asked Maryse

"I'm just scared, all through the pregnancy I've had this intense fear that something might be wrong with her like I could feel it or something. Mainly because the dizziness and cramping I've had all through the pregnancy but now that she dont look like she's grown much I'm more scared. I just hope she's okay" she frowned

"She'll be fine" Eve assured her

"Yeah you've been doing all the right things. Justin has been very ontop of everything making sure you're okay" Layla smiled

"Exactly" Maryse said

"I remember when we were at work one day and he was pacing the hallway and when Wade asked him what his problem was he said he was worried about you and kept saying how he hoped every test he requested for you was all they could test for" he said

She smiled and rubbed her stomach

"He is crazy for her" she said almost in a sad way

"He really is" Taryn said

She looked at Taryn and smiled. Taryn could tell by the way she smiled she was worried about what he was really going to think when the baby was born

"You two are going to be so happy" Taryn said

"I know" Lacey nodded

Justin, Wade and Heath walked outside and looked at them

"There's my girls!" Justin said walking to her and putting his arms around her from behind and kissed her side of the head

"Awww!" Taryn, Layla, Maryse, Eve and Kelly said almost in unison

"You two are too perfect together" Maryse smiled

"Hey sweetheart" he said kissing her stomach

"Okay stop you're giving me diabetes!" Eve laughed

"Me too!" Taryn smiled

"Me three!" Layla said

Justin looked at the girls his adorable dimples showing and he was clearly in shy mode

"Aww dont be shy" Kelly said

"I'm not shy!" Justin smiled

"Yeah we know" Kelly laughed

Justin looked at Kelly smiled and he smiled back the he laid his head gently onto Laceys

"Well I should get going" Layla said standing up

"You coming Kel? I was your ride after all" she laughed

"Yeah" Kelly said standing up

"Thanks you guys for everything" Lacey smiled

"Welcome babe" Layla said giving her a hug

"Glad you had a good time" Kelly said giving her a hug as well

"Bye guys" the girls said as they left

"I should go too" Maryse said giving her a hug "Gosh I am so glad I got to see you, I feel like I never get to see you anymore" she smiled

"We'll have to change that" Lacey smiled

"Of course! I want more time with my Lace!" she giggled

"Love ya girl" Maryse added

"Love ya too, thank you" said Lacey

"You are so welcome, make sure you dress her in that dress and take a picture and send it to me!" she winked

"I will" smiled Lacey

"Good, bye guys" she said leaving

"How you feeling?" Justin asked

"Still the same" she said

"Any worse?" he asked

"Not really" she smiled

"Okay good" Justin said running his hand through her hair

"You guys have any of that cake left?" Heath asked walking to the food table

"Is food all you think about? You JUST ate!" Justin laughed

"I'm a growing boy!" Heath smirked

"You were done growing when you were like 18" Justin laughed

"That's not funny, I am never done growing" Heath said picking up a plate and eating a piece of cake

"Well babe, I'm going to head out too" said Eve standing up and giving her a hug

"Thanks for having this party for me" she said

"Now what kind of friend would I be if Taryn and I didn't put this together?" she asked

"Still a perfect friend" smiled Lacey as she looked at her

"you're so cute" Eve said kissing the side of her head

"You go get some rest okay, get those legs up and relax. Let Justin, Wade and Heath slave around for you" Eve laughed

"Good plan" laughed Lacey

"Hey!" Justin, Heath and Wade both said as the girls laughed

"Bye!" Eve smiled

"Bye Eve" Lacey said

"Bye" everyone else said

Taryn and Justin carried the remaining things inside to put into the refrigerator as Wade and Heath stayed with Lacey. Everything was pretty much cleaned up aside from the food needing put away

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry you are going to figure out soon if Wade was involved or not, trust me Heath is secretly working his mind over time trying to remember everything. Poor Heath, its like a love/hate thing with him, cant help but love him but at the same time you just want to hate him lol.**


	106. Chapter 106

Justin and Lacey had invited Taryn, Drew, Heath and Wade to have a cookout again a couple days later. Wade and Drew were busy cooking on the grill and Taryn and Lacey enjoyed some girl talk. Justin and Heath were also actually talking as if they were best friends. Of course the two of them were still fighting with each other but Justin never let it get bad in fear he would physically hurt him again, so once things got too heated Justin made sure to always walk away.

"Food is done!" Drew shouted with his arms in the air as if he was so proud of himself

"My man always proud when he finishes a job" Taryn giggled

"Um we really don't want to know what goes on in your bedroom!" Justin said

"Yeah!" Wade said

"I didn't mean it like that!" she laughed

"Though he does" Taryn said quietly to Lacey

"I heard that!" Drew smirked

"Sorry?" Taryn smiled

"Come get some food" Drew smiled

"Yeah mommy needs food" Heath smiled handing Lacey a plate and giving one to Justin

They all gathered the foods they wanted and sat down to eat and enjoy conversation.

"Its a really good night" Wade said

Heath looked at Wade as if he was remembering something but he said nothing.

"It is, its beautiful. That sunset is amazing" Drew said

"Wanna shoot some hoops?" Justin asked pointing to the yard

"Yes lets go" Drew said getting up

The guys went out to the yard and played some basketball while the girls watched them

"How you feeling?" Taryn asked

"Nervous, anxious" she said

Taryn nodded and looked at the guys then back at her again

"How are you physically feeling?" she asked

Lacey looked at her then at her stomach

"I still have pressure but the back pain isn't as bad, the pressure just got a little worse since the other day but its okay I am dealing with it" she said

"You seen the doctor?" she asked

"No not yet, I go in a couple days" she said

"Good...is she kicking?" asked Taryn

"Oh yeah" she smiled

"Can I feel?"

"Of course" she smiled

Taryn placed her hand over her stomach and felt the little squirming movements

"Oh my gosh that is adorable" she gushed

"I love it when she moves, sometimes she kicks a little too rough but its not too bad"

"How are things with you and Heath and Justin?" she asked

"They're off and on, I mean Justin tries...he really does but I know he hates Heath for what he did to me" she said

"What about you?" she asked

"What about me?"

"How do you feel about him?" she asked

"I started to hate him all over again that night he pushed Justin into me. That pain was so bad I thought it killed her I mean Justin fell into me hard. The look on Justins face was so heartbreaking when I looked at him, the look on Heaths face wasn't any better though" she said

"I would have been so mad too" she said

"Yeah but for some reason I always find it in my heart to forgive him. I think I am too forgiving" she said

"Are you in love with Heath?" Taryn asked

"What? No, no oh my gosh no absolutely not. Why would you even ask that? I love Justin, he is my entire life. Heath is just like...always been like a big protective brother to me" she said

"I'm sorry I dunno why I asked that. I know you love Justin" Taryn said

A half hour later the guys finally finished their game of basketball and returned to the girls and they cleaned up and went inside. Heath took out his phone and checked and had received a few text messages and started replying to them.

"We should go" Drew said

"Yeah, we had fun you guys" Taryn smiled

"We have to do this again and soon" Lacey said standing up and hugging Taryn

"We should!" Taryn said

"We will defiantly" Drew said

"We'll see you guys later" Drew added

"Bye" Heath said

"Bye guys" Wade said

"Bye" Justin and Lacey said

Taryn and Drew left and Heath finished replying to his texts and put his phone into his back pocket

"Ah forgot my drink outside" Heath said standing up and his phone slipped from his pocket as he did and he went outside

Justin walked to the couch to sit down and saw his phone sitting on the cushion.

"Heath needs to be more careful with his phone, he drops it and looses it all the time" Justin laughed grabbing it to put it on the table

Justin stopped and looked at the phone confused and tapped the screen to turn it on seeing a picture of an ultrasound. Justin moved the phone closer so he could see it better and noticed it was the babys ultrasound picture they had on the fridge door. Heath returned once again and closed the door.

"What the fuck is this?" Justin questioned looking at Heath

Heath looked over at him and saw his cell phone in his hand

"Uh" Heath said

"Fuck" he whispered under his breath

"Why do you have a picture of my daughters ultrasound on your phone?" Justin asked

Lacey looked at Heath shocked and Heath did not know what to say and Wade turned around and looked at Heath too.

"She is not your baby Heath" Justin said

"I know she isn't my baby. I know, I just, its a beautiful picture. It looked cute I just wanted to look at it when I got sad because it makes me smile..Its cute." he said not knowing what to say

"No excuse for having my babys picture on your phone let alone your background picture Heath!" he said standing up and walking to him

Heath nodded his head and didn't want to make Justin any madder than he already was. Justin shook his head and shoved his phone into his chest and walked away.

"No you know what I am not walking away this time" Justin said returning back to him

"There is no way you could possibly have an excuse for having her picture on there other than you still thinking she is your baby!" Justin said

"Stop it!" Lacey begged

"Heath do you still think she is your baby?" he questioned

"STOP! PLEASE!" Lacey stood up begging

"Who cares if Heath has a picture of the ultrasound on his phone? Hell if Wade wanted one he could have one too. Taryn has one! You going to yell at her too? They are our friends Justin. That ultrasound picture is cute like he said. I think Eve even took one. Our friends are just as happy as we are about her. They want to be part of her life too. We're all friends and she is going to be part of their life too!" she said

"Seems to me like he is thinking he is the father though, do you?" he asked looking at him

"Yeah! Okay? Yeah! I DO think she might be my baby!" Heath said

Lacey shot him a look

"No, you cant deny the fact that the baby could be mine" Heath said

"BECAUSE YOU FUCKING RAPED HER YOU ASSHOLE!" Justin shouted walking toward him

"JUSTIN DON'T!" she begged

"I KNOW! AND I AM SORRY FOR THAT! BUT BECAUSE OF THAT THE POSSIBILITY IS THERE!" Heath shouted

"YOU F-" Justin said holding back but he couldn't

"FUCK! YOU FUCKING FUCK!" Justin shouted turning around and storming off through the hallway

Lacey began to feel intense pressure

"Please guys, she hates when you two fight" she begged rubbing her stomach

Heath looked at Lacey then back toward where Justin went to and saw him at the end of the hallway standing in front of their bedroom door

"Look I am sorry but I cant just sit back and pretend its not possible the baby's not mine" Heath said

"You okay Lacey?" Wade asked noticing she seemed to be feeling dizzy or something and he walked to stand beside her

"But she is _my_ daughter!" Justin said walking back toward him

"How do you know that?" Heath asked

"Because I can feel it!" Justin said

"But I know the possibility is there. Honestly Justin I hope she is yours because I know if she isn't its going to tear you both apart!" Heath said

"You're an idiot! Its not going to tear us apart nothing can" Justin said

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU! SHE DOES NOT LIKE IT WHEN YOU TWO FIGHT! JUST STOP!" she begged

Justin returned to the living room and looked at her

"Sorry baby" Justin said

"Sorry" Heath said as well

"You're right baby, you are...I'm sorry. You heard him though Lacey, he has it because he thinks he is her father" Justin said

"I know! I just want you both to stop fighting all the time. It makes her mad or something, she's really hurting me right now. We can deal with this later when the time comes for her to be born but until then just drop it. I cant do it anymore, I cant deal with it" she said through tears

Justin could tell the stress was really starting to get her so he decided to pretend they were good and he looked at Heath.

"I'm sorry man" Justin said putting his fist up

"I'm sorry too I know the baby is yours I dunno why I snap like I do" Heath said putting his fist to Justins

"Cause the possibility _IS_ there...and I-" Justin said before Lacey interrupted

"Oh geez!" she whined

Justin, Wade and Heath looked at her

"Whats wrong?" asked Justin

"stomach hurts" she said breathlessly as she cringed

"is it different from the other cramps you've had?" asked Justin as he walked to her

"They're alot stronger" she nodded "I've been having them all day but they are getting a little worse now" she added

"Why didn't you say anything before?" he asked

"I don't know I thought they were just my cramps but now I'm not so sure" she said

Justin placed his hand onto her stomach and rubbed

"Are you going into labor?" he asked

"Maybe?" she whispered

"Maybe we should head to the hospital" Justin suggested

"I want to wait for a little bit to make sure its not because you two stressed me out" she said rubbing her stomach

"I'm sorry" Justin said putting his head down

"Sorry Lace" Heath said

"I'm going to use the restroom" she said leaving for the bathroom

"I'm going to call your doctor" Justin said

"okay" she said going inside

Justin went to the phone and called her doctor and spoke with her and Heath looked at Wade and sighed and they both took a seat.


	107. Chapter 107

Lacey returned from the bathroom and saw Justin was still on the phone and she sat down slowly on a chair

"Maybe you should lay on the couch" Heath suggested moving the pillows into one area of the couch

"Yeah" she whispered standing up and laying down sitting against the pillows

"You alright?" Wade asked

"Yeah, I am thinking I should go to the hospital though. They aren't stopping and its too soon for her to be born. I read you are suppose to carry 40 weeks but to be considered full term you have to reach 37 weeks., I'm only at 34, I still have 6 more weeks to go" she said frowning

"She seems ready now" Wade smiled

"I don't want her to be born having problems" she said

"What makes you think she'll have problems?" Wade asked

"Baby books" she said looking at him

"Ooh...this one hurts" she said tensing up

"Ugh, I'm going to be sick" she said moving to stand up and Heath helped her up

Lacey left for the bathroom once again

"She okay?" Justin asked walking into the living room

"She felt like she was going to be sick so she went to the bathroom" Wade said

"She said she is thinking about going to the hospital" Heath said

"Her doctor said to time the pains and-"

"Justin!" she cried out

Justin walked quickly to the bathroom and opened the door and looked at her as was leaning against the counter

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"Either my water just broke or..." she breathlessly said

"Or what?" he clueless asked

It only took him a second to notice her cringing in pain and the puddle of liquid beneath her

"Oh shit!" Justin shouted

Heath and Wade walked to them and looked at them

"Um can one of you grab the bag? I'm going to help her to the car" he said putting his arm around her

"I'll get it" Heath said walking to the door and opening it grabbing the bag

Justin helped her out the door and the second she got to the Escalade a large amount of fluid dropped once again this time mixed with blood

"AH GOD!" she cried out falling into him

"Oh my God!" Justin said looking at her pants seeing the blood

"Get her in" Heath said opening the door for them

Justin picked her up and put her in. Wade got into the drivers seat and Heath in the passenger and Justin sat in the back with Lacey.

"Call Taryn, she wanted to be there with me" she whined rubbing her stomach

Heath nodded and grabbed his phone and called Taryn. Wade drove as fast as he could but they came upon traffic

"Shit" Wade said

"What?" Justin asked

"There must be a wreck somewhere" Wade said

Justin looked up and saw the traffic

"Damn it, turn around or take an exit and find some other way" he said

"I cant there is no way out of here" Wade said

Wade fought through traffic for 10 minutes and she began to get worse Justin looked at her.

"OH GOD! I FEEL SO MUCH PAIN AND PRESSURE!" she cried out

Justin grabbed his phone and called 911 to see if they could get some help to them when the operator answered he was so nervous and flustered.

"Um I need some help, we're stuck in traffic and my fiancee is in labor!" Justin said

"can you see the baby at all?" asked the operator

"I don't know she still has her clothes on" he said

"Okay you are going to need to remove her pants and to check if you feel anything or see if you see anything" the operator said

"Um okay, I need to take these off" Justin said pulled her pants down and off and looked

"There is so much blood" he said

"I know just-" the operator began

"I think I can see the babys head, I think its her head" Justin said interrupting the operator

Heath looked at Lacey and Wade looked in the rear view mirror and could only see Justin

"Damn" Wade whispered

"WHAT?" Lacey shouted

"Okay I am going to have to walk you through delivering the baby"

"Uh okay" Justin said feeling nervous moving himself to get ready and he reached back grabbing a blanket and putting it over her legs

"Um baby I got to deliver her" he said

"No its too early for her" she cried

"I know but I can already see her head" he said

"I don't know what I'm doing" he added

"Its okay I am going to help you" the operator said

"Okay" Justin whispered

"Have her start pushing" the operator instructed as she continued trying to get help to them

"Baby you need to push" Justin said

"I'm scared" Justin frowned holding the phone with his shoulder

"I know but I am going to help you through this" the operator said

"Push baby" he said

"NO!" she said

"You have to" Justin said

"I don't want her born in a car!" she said

"You have no choice baby, she is ready to come now" he said

"Come on baby please" he begged

Lacey sat up a little and pushed

"AHH! GOD!" she cried in pain

Heath reached his hand back and Lacey grabbed onto it and held it tight. Seconds later there was a knock on the window behind Justin and he turned around and opened the door.

"I'm an EMT" he said showing Justin his ID

"You need some help?" he asked

"Yes, my daughter, my fiancee Lacey is having a baby" Justin said

"There is an EMT here" said Justin to the operator

The EMT took the phone and took a moment to give her details then hung up the phone and handed it back to Justin as he moved away to let the EMT do his job. He moved and Heath let go of her hand and Justin moved to be behind Lacey and she grabbed onto both of his hands and he climbed inside placing his bag aside and began to check closely and looked at her.

"Alright sweetie push" he said

"Oh God" she lightly said

"Its okay baby" Justin said holding onto her hands

Lacey pushed as hard as she can squeezing Justins hand through the pain she tried to fight back her screams but she couldn't.

"GOD!" she cried out

Lacey pushed again and again crying out from the pain as she did.

"Couple more pushes should do it" he said

She once again pushed feeling intense pain

"One more BIG BIG push Lacey!" the EMT instructed

Lacey took a deep breath and began to push hard once again and felt her completely come out but she didn't hear her start crying.

"Oh my God. Whats wrong? Why cant I hear her crying?" she cried out looking at him

He said nothing as he was looking down at the baby. Lacey could tell he was doing something but wasn't sure what.

"Whats wrong with her?" Justin asked

Seconds later they began to hear the most precious sound they could hear at the frightening moment, the sound of her cries.

"Oh my God" Lacey breathed a sigh of relief

"I had to clear her airways. Its a girl!" he said

Justin reached to the back grabbing a couple bags of blankets and handed them to him.

"oh good" he said opening them up

The EMT got into his bag and took out some things

"Daddy you want to do the honors of cutting the cord?" he asked

Justin smiled and moved forward and looked at the baby and smiled

"Oh gosh" he whispered

He handed Justin the scissors and instructed him where to cut and he did and gave him back the scissors then began to wipe her off the best he could and wrapped her up in another blanket and moved her into Laceys arms

"Oh...my God" she smiled holding her tiny baby for the first time and she began to cry

"Hi beautiful" she said rubbing her little hand

"Oh my God, you are one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my entire life" Justin breathlessly said

"Look at the hair" he added as he began to rub her head slowly

Heath looked back at them and saw the dark haired baby in Laceys arms and he smiled. Justin was right, she was one of the most beautiful things he ever saw as well. It took about 5 minutes before another EMT joined the other.

"Alright, my name is Mike we are going to bring a stretcher over here and get you onto it and take you to the ambulance there is a police officer trying to direct traffic to give us some room to get you out of here and it shouldn't be too long, if you start feeling sick or worse pain let one of us know we are staying here and not going anywhere till we get you to the ambulance" said Mike the EMT then turned back to the other EMT

"You did good baby" said Justin kissing her sweaty forehead

"She came so fast" she said looking at the baby who was no longer crying

"She's so beautiful" Justin said rubbing her head

"Sorry about your seats" she said

"Don't worry about the seats they can be cleaned" he smiled

A few minutes had passed and they were finally able to get a stretcher to the bed and Justin took the baby as they moved Lacey out of the car and onto the bed. Justin then moved and gave her the baby and waited to move to get out.

"You guys going to the hospital?" he asked

"We'll be there as soon as we get out of this" Wade said smiling

"Okay"

"Congratulations man" Wade smiled

"Thanks" Justin said with a huge smile then got out closing the door and began to follow them to the ambulance

Once they got her inside they began heading to the hospital.

"You alright?" Wade asked Heath

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Heath asked looking at him

"Just asking" Wade said

Heath knew what Wade meant by his question however he wasn't about to press the issue he really just didn't want to talk about it right now and he put his head down just thinking about Lacey and the baby. He was worried for them both but now that she was here he was worried about what was going to happen with their friendship.

* * *

**A/N: Well then, she came quick! Then again she did say she was having the pains all day, Justin and Heath stressing her out just caused her contractions to worsen. She wasn't lieing when she was telling them they were hurting her everytime they fought. But YAY! she is finally here! :D**


	108. Chapter 108

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! I say this alot but I feel I need to keep saying it in case. If ANY of this sounds like its not suppose to be blame Google and search engines because all this was done with research. I don't have kids so I don't know how it all actually goes down I just know on what I've read.**

* * *

"She has your dimples!" she whispered as she began to cry

Justin smiled and leaned over and kissed the baby on her tiny head

"She looks like you" he said kissing her on the side of the head

Justin put his fingers into her hand and rubbed lightly and counted her fingers and looked at the other and counted those and looked at her feet

"oh gosh, they're so tiny" he breathlessly whispered as he began to count her toes

"10 fingers, 10 toes, 2 eyes, 1 nose, 2 ears, 1 beautiful little baby girl" he said looking at the baby

Lacey looked at him and smiled and then looked at the baby and smiled and kissed her on the tip of her nose

"You feeling okay?" he asked rubbing her stomach

"I'm a little dizzy and nauseated but I think I'm okay" she said looking at the baby still

Finally they arrived at the hospital and they took them inside and into a room

"Okay lets take a look at her" said the doctor as he began to check over her vitals

After a few minutes of checking the doctor began to rub her stomach and chest gently

"She seems to be having a little trouble breathing" he said

"What?" she asked worried

"Its not bad, I am going to take her and see if we need to clean her nose and mouth some more" he said

"Oh my God" she said tearing up

"She going to be okay?" he asked

"I think she'll be fine, she might need to be on some oxygen till we get her breathing stronger. Its not severe the breathing just isn't as strong as I'd be comfortable with but let me try to clean her nose and mouth a little and see if it helps" he said taking her from Lacey

"Go with her please" Lacey begged Justin

"Okay" he said following the doctor

He laid her down on the baby bed and began cleaning her mouth and nose gently, she cried lightly again and Justin rubbed her head lightly

"Its okay sweetheart" he said fearfully

Lacey looked toward them and tried to watch the baby as her doctor through the pregnancy began checking how she was doing

"Lacey your blood pressure is really high, I'm going to give you some medications to help bring that down" she said starting an IV and injecting the medications into her

The doctor brought the baby back over to Lacey and laid her in her arms and had a little oxygen tube connected to her nose.

"We're going to try this for about an hour but with a little help she is going to be fine, everything else with her is normal. She is born a little early so this is expected but I can assure you she's going to be fine she just might need a little extra help to breath" said the doctor

"Okay" she whispered looking at her daughter worried

Justin stood beside her and adjusted the babys hat they had given her.

"She's going to be alright baby" said Justin as he kissed her head

"I hope so, she seems to be doing alright. Sleepy little angel" she smiled

"She's beautiful" he whispered

* * *

As Heath and Wade were finally able to make their way out of traffic and were on their way to the hospital and Wade turned on the radio and "Too Late For Love" by Def Leppard was playing on the radio. Heath remembered that because they listened to the entire "Pyromania" album that night they were hanging out together.

"You really got to let it go" he remembered Wade saying but he heard it as Wade said it right then

"What?" Heath asked looking at Wade

"What?" Wade asked looking at him then back at the road

"What did you just say?" asked Heath

"I didn't say anything" Wade said looking at him confused

Heath rubbed his head feeling pain

"You alright man?" Wade asked

"You just said I need to let it go" he said looking at him

"No I didn't" Wade said

"S-stop the car" he said grabbing at the handle to open the door in a panic

"Heath! Stop it!" Wade said putting his hand on his arm to stop him

"What is wrong with you?" he asked

"What is wrong with me? You asked me that too that night" he said

"Yeah I did when I got there I asked you what was wrong with you because you were out of it man" Wade said

"What do I need to let go? Lacey? The baby? I cant man that little girl might be mine!" he said

"Okay but I didn't say that" he said looking at Heath then back at the road

"Your nose it bleeding" Wade said

Heath put his hand to his nose and looked at his hand seeing some blood and got an intense sudden pain in his head and he growled.

"My head!" he lightly said forgetting he remembered anything

"I think there are some napkins in the glove compartment" Wade said

Heath reached inside a grabbed handful of them and put them against his nose and leaned over

"I think you should lean your head back" Wade said

Heath raised up and laid his head back

"You okay?" he asked kinda shocked at whatever just happened to him

"Yeah why?" he asked

"Do you not remember what just happened?" he asked

"Yeah Lacey just had the baby" he said

"You seen your doctor lately?" Wade questioned

"Yeah last week"

"What did he say?"

"I was healed, why?" he asked looking at him

"Nothing" Wade said confused

"Okay?" Heath said raising his eyebrow

Heath got his nose to stop bleeding and they pulled into the hospital parking lot and went inside and found out what room they had Lacey and they baby in and were surprised that they had the baby in NICU and a room nearby for Lacey. And they went up to the room finding they weren't there and they went down to the nursery.

"Excuse me, a Wade and Heath are here?" the nurse said to Justin and Lacey

"Oh yeah, I'll talk to them" Justin said looking at Lacey

"You going to be okay?" he asked

"Yep, now that I know she's fine" she smiled

"I'll be right back" he said leaning over and kissing her head and leaving to Wade and Heath

"What happened?" Heath questioned his heart sinking

"They're just monitoring her for a few days, they have to give her oxygen to help her breathing...they said she wasn't breathing very well but she's doing good. She passed every other test they had for her" he said with a smile

"But she _is _okay?" Wade asked

"Yeah"

"What about Lacey?" Heath asked

"She's sore, she feels sick and dizzy and her blood pressure is high they are having a little trouble getting it down but she seems alright, I cant get her to leave her side to go lay down but I don't want to make her. She's worried about her, she always has been so I am not going to make her leave till she is ready to rest. They got her in a comfortable recliner chair so I am okay with her sitting in there with her if she wants" Justin said

"I need to show you something in your car" Wade said trying to find an excuse to talk to Justin alone for a moment

"Okay" Justin said

"I'm going to run to the gift shop" Heath said

"Alright" Wade said as they all three left

Heath left in the direction to the gift shop and went inside and quickly bought a small soft bunny a bouquet of flowers and balloons and returned to the floor once again and left the flowers in the room where Lacey would be and carried the little stuffed pink bunny into the NICU and he was instructed to wash his hands and the nurse took him to where Lacey was.

He looked at Lacey sitting on the chair next to her bassinet watching her and just smiling when she saw someone standing in front of her and she looked to see it was Heath and she smiled lightly. Heath smiled and looked over at the baby and let out an amazed sigh.

"You can come closer and see her" she said raising up slowly cringing

"You shouldn't be moving" Heath said

"Just come here" she said looking at him

Heath walked slowly over to where the baby laid now dressed in a pink shirt and a diaper with a little pink hat. She had a tube across her tiny nose to help her breathe and some other things like a little IV in her hand that was bandaged so when she moved she wouldn't pull it out or anything and he looked at her and his heart skipped beats.

"Oh God" he whispered

"She's so beautiful" he said putting his hand on her cheek and rubbed lightly

That moment she began to squirm and move around which was something she hadn't really done much of since they got her there. Heath quickly took his hand off and stepped back

"Did I hurt her?" he asked

"No, she looks okay. She was doing that while she was in my stomach everytime you were around and when you talked...she moved alot" she said looking at him

Heath walked a little closer and looked at the bunny

"Think she'd be allowed to have this?" he asked

"I don't see why not" she smiled

Heath laid the little bunny on the side of the bed where she could see it if she woke up and looked at her and put his finger on her hand and rubbed lightly and smiled and got tears in his eyes. As he watched her she slowly opened her eyes and Lacey and Heath both gasped lightly.

"Awww" she smiled

"She's so cute" smiled Heath

"She's beautiful Lacey" he said looking at her and leaned over and gave her a hug then raised back up and looked at her again

Justin returned with Wade and they washed their hands and walked to the other side of the bassinet

"Did you call Taryn?" she asked

"Yeah she said she was on her way" Heath said

"I need to call Eve too, Taryn is too late to be my coach" she giggled

"She came fast huh?" Wade smiled

"She did, I mean I guess I got used to those pains that I thought they were ordinary cramps. Plus it wasn't time for her yet" she said

"Did you guys figure out what you are naming her?" Wade asked

"I don't know" she said

"Looking at her, Lilly Angel or Haven Angel?" she questioned looking at her

"Lilly Angel sounds cute" Heath said

After he said that she opened her eyes once again.

"I think she likes Lilly" Justin smiled rubbing her arm

"You like Lilly babygirl?" he asked leaning over and kissing her cheek

"She looks just like you Justin" Heath smiled

Justin looked at Heath and smiled then looked back at her

"You think so?" he asked

"Yeah, I do" he said

"I'm going to go and let you guys have your time with her" He said walking around and gave Justin a hug then returned to Lacey and gave her a hug

"I'll be in the waiting room" he said leaving

"Yeah I am with him on that. Taryn is going to want to see her when she gets here and we don't want to overwhelm the little one" Wade smiled

"Okay"

"Congratulations guys" Wade said hugging Justin then Lacey

"We'll see you guys in a while" he said leaving to Heath

Wade walked into the waiting room and found Heath standing with his back to the entrance of the waiting room with his head down. Wade knew the moment he saw him that he was upset and he walked to him and patted him on the back startling him as he turned to look who was standing there and it was Wade then he quickly looked away from him. Wade saw tears in Heaths eyes before he looked away and shook his head


	109. Chapter 109

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read and review! I get such sweet reviews from you all it just MAKES me keep on writing so thank you I am glad everyone is liking it.**

* * *

Justin left and got a little pacifier for the baby and walked back to them and put it in her mouth and she began to suck on it right away.

"Aww she needed one of those before, didn't you babygirl?" he said rubbing her cheek as she looked at him then slowly closed her eyes

"So beautiful" he whispered

"Where did you and Wade go before you came back?" she asked

"Oh he needed to talk to me about Heath. I guess he flipped out in the car on the way here. Thought Wade said something and he didn't and then he started grabbing at the door like he was scared and told Wade to stop the car, and Wade stopped him and he started to complain of a headache and his nose started bleeding" he said looking at Lacey now

"Oh my gosh, but he seemed fine" she said

"Yeah I guess he forgot what happened after his head started to hurt but Wade said it was strange. It sounds strange, his doctors need to check him again" Justin said

"Yeah, poor guy" she said looking at the baby and smiled

"What name do you like better?" he asked

"I'm not sure, I love them both" she said

"Haven Lilly Angel Lloyd? Lilly Haven Angel Lloyd?" he smiled

"That is a long name but Lilly Haven Angel sounds so cute!" she gushed looking at her again

"Cute as a button like she is" he smile rubbing her foot

She slowly moved her foot and moved her arms

"Ooh you ticklish little one?" he asked rubbing her head

A nurse walked to them with a card in her hand

"Have you determined a name yet?" she asked

"No we are still thinking about it, but we're getting close" she smiled

"Oh its no problem, take your time I'll just write "Baby girl Lloyd" on here for now and put a new one in later. She is 4 pounds 2 ounces exactly and she is 13 and a half inches long" the nurse said placing the card into a slot on the bassinet

"So tiny" Lacey whispered

"Yeah, but she's doing well that is a plus side" the nurse assured her

"Yeah"

"Let us know if you both need anything" the nurse said

"Thanks" Lacey and Justin both said

The nurse walked away and Justin looked at the baby and rubbed her arm

"So glad you are here" he said

"oh my gosh! I want to see her" Taryn said after walking toward them after she had washed her hands Drew behind her

She got closer and gasped

"Awww" she said looking at her

"Oh my gosh she is absolutely beautiful you guys" she smiled

"Sorry I didn't get you called" Lacey said

"Its okay, at least I get to see her" she smiled

"She come fast or what?" asked Drew

"Yeah so quick, she had her in the car" Justin said

"oh my God really?" Drew asked looking at Lacey

"Yeah, not healthy I know. We got stuck in traffic on the way over" Lacey said

"Oh yeah I heard about that wreck on the news" Taryn said

"Yeah and little Miss just was not having it, she didn't want to wait" she giggled

"Aww" Taryn smiled rubbing her head

Taryn and Drew visited with her and the baby for nearly 2 hours and they were getting ready to feed the baby so they left so they could. The nurse got the baby from the bassinet and sat her in her arms and Lacey began feeding her. They were all really surprised when she took the bottle right away, they were all expecting her to have trouble eating right away since she was so tiny.

"I love you honey" whispered Lacey as she kissed her head and held her bottle

Justin smiled watching her feed the baby

"Um...so..." she said looking at her and frowned

"What?" Justin asked

"Whats wrong? You feeling sick?" he asked touching her leg

"No I was just thinking" she said

"about what?"

"Her...you...should we...do a DNA test?" she asked

"Well..." he said putting his head down then looked at her

"Heath says she looks like me...I think she looks like me. You said she has my dimples" he said

"I know but, we probably need to make sure in case we need to check health history in the family" she said

Justin nodded his head and knew she was right

"I just...I don't think I want to know" he said

"You don't think she is yours?" she questioned

"I want her to be mine. I am scared to know she isn't" he said looking at her

"I love her so much" he said

"Would it change the way you felt about her if she wasn't yours?" she questioned feeling her heart sink into her stomach

"Absolutely not. She is part of you" he said

She sniffed lightly and looked at her to make sure she was doing okay then looked back at him

"I don't want to know either but..." she stopped and just couldn't go any further and she looked back at the baby

Lacey noticed the baby was done drinking and she put the bottle aside and slowly moved her up to her shoulder and began patting her back lightly and made sure her oxygen didn't come off her nose. Heath and Wade walked to Justin and Lacey again.

"I think we're going to head home now. Call us if anything changes or you need anything" Wade said

"Thanks, we will" Justin said

Heath walked tot he side of Laceys chair and got down on one knee beside them and looked at the baby cause she was laying on her shoulder.

"Hi" Heath smile and put his finger on her hand and rubbed slowly

Lacey looked at him then at her and smiled while patting her back. Heath grabbed the corner of the blanket and wiped the drool from her mouth lightly and and fixed her oxygen since he brushed it up a little and he smiled at her.

"You gonna burp?" he asked

"You're a cutie" he said touching her nose

Wade and Justin looked at Heath and watched them. After a moment she finally let out a strong burp.

"Well!" Heath laughed

"Good job sweetie" she said rubbing her back now

"Bet she feels better now" Wade laughed

"I know!" Justin laughed as well

"She takes after her dad!" Heath said

That second the room got awkward and silent

"I was talking about Justin" he said

"Yeah. Sorry we were just talking about that" Justin said

"About what?" asked Wade

"About if we want to do a DNA test or not" Justin said

"Why? She looks like you" Heath said

"Yeah but we need to make sure. Lacey brought up a good point that we need to make sure to know in case we need to know anything about health history" said Justin

Heath nodded his head and stood up and walked to the side of Wade.

"So. I don't know" he said

"I asked my doctor about it and she said it takes 2-5 days to complete a DNA swab" she said

Justin put his head down and nodded and Heath put his head down as well and was feeling mixed feelings about the situation.

"Your doctor is still here if you want to do it" Justin said looking at her

Lacey frowned and looked at the baby.

"It would give you all piece of mind in a way. And what Lacey said is right, you need to know family history" Wade said

"I guess we should" Justin said walking away to find the doctor

Lacey began to tear up and she looked back at the baby again

"Sorry Lacey" Heath whispered

She slowly shook her head and buried her face in the babys blanket so they wouldn't see her cry. The baby must have sensed she was upset because she began to get upset and began to whine.

"Oh I'm sorry" she said lifting her head up and looking at her scared she hurt her

Then she slowly moved her so she was laying in her arms and looked at her again.

"Don't cry little angel" she whispered rubbing her stomach

"She looks so sad" she said as she began to cry again

Heath walked over slowly and leaned down and rubbed her head

"Whats wrong?" he asked in baby talk to the baby

"Mommy don't want to see you sad, see it makes her sad. She isn't _sad_, she is just scared you're hurt or sick" he said rubbing her head

The baby looked at Heath and stopped crying then slowly closed her eyes.

"She's sleepy, must be why. She just wants to sleep" he smiled standing back up and looking down at her again

"She has so much hair" he smiled seeing it around the edges of the hat she had on her head

"I know" Lacey smiled looking down at her

Moments later Justin returned and stood beside Wade again.

"She said she would be over here in a minute she went to get the kit" he said

"okay" Lacey said

Justin walked over to Lacey and leaned over in front of her and kissed the baby on the cheek lightly.

"No matter what, you'll always be my angel" Justin whispered then kissed her forehead and stood back up and stood beside Lacey

Heath sighed lightly and turned to the side and rubbed his head

"Your head hurting again Heath?" asked Justin

"A little" Heath said turning back to them "I'm fine though" he added

Laceys doctor sat a kit of swabs on the babys bed and began taking them out.

"We'll start with Lacey and the baby" she said as she took a swab from the babys mouth then Laceys and placed stickers onto them with their names on them

"Who's first?" she asked looking at Justin

"I'll go" he said

"okay" she said swabbing the side of Justins mouth then placed a sticker with his name on it and placed it in the bin then walked to Heath and took a swab from him and did the same

"Okay, so as you know it takes between 2-5 days to receive back but I think it should be here in 2 they are pretty quick around here on getting that done" said the doctor

They all nodded lightly as the doctor grabbed her things and left to send the samples out.

"We should go" Wade said

"Yeah" Justin said

"See you guys later" Wade said

"Okay thanks for everything" he said

"You're welcome" said Wade

"Bye guys" Heath said

"Bye" Wade said

"Bye" Justin and Lacey both said

Heath took one last look at the baby and they both left the NICU and went to the car and drove back to Justin and Laceys to get their own vehicles.

* * *

**A/N: If I am wrong about that DNA test, blame Google, I know I sound like a broken record when I say that but I feel I should put that out there because that is how I learned the information I know!**

**Also, Heath and Wade, yeah you'll be finding out all about that in the next 2 chapters. Heath is going to have a major realization really soon!  
**


	110. Chapter 110

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing you guys! I can tell you are all really excited for the coming chapters and Heaths realizations. **

* * *

Wade drove on the way back to the house and Heath was being really quiet, Wade figured he was upset about the baby situation so he didn't bother him but in reality he thinking really hard focusing on details he could remember from that night. Things were slowly starting to come back to him. He remembered A-Ri had stopped in for a visit but he wasn't there very long before he was gone, but Wade was still there.

"My head" whispered Heath as he put his head down and rubbed his forehead

"You alright?" Wade asked

Heath continued to rub his forehead and the pain became both pain and pressure and he cringed

"Fuck!" he said placing his hands on the side of his face

"Heath? Whats wrong?" asked Wade as she slowed down

"Fuck! My head feels like its fucking exploding!" he said

Wade made a U-turn and began driving back toward the hospital

"Oh God!" he shouted laying his head on the window

Heath growled and was becoming very aggravated and angry from the pain

"Heath" Wade said

"You fuck!" Heath said looking at him

"What?" Wade said looking at him shocked

"I know everything Wade! I know you were there! I _KNOW _you hit me. I remember everything!" he said

"You are delusional Heath" Wade said as he kept driving

"I am not delusional! You told me I needed to let it go, you were saying that, trying to tell me I needed to let go of the baby...saying she was mine! Have you seen her? She's mine!" he said

"Yeah I did tell you that" Wade said

"You hit me Wade! Why the fuck did you hit me?" he asked

"Heath! It wasn't me! You are clearly still missing some pieces from that night because I left. You said you were going to take a shower then go to bed. You must have gotten drunk after I left, I mean you were pretty buzzed when I left" Wade said

"No I remember it was you, I remember I left to..." Heath said before stopping and changed his expression to confused he was again remembering some things

Wade looked at him because he stopped mid sentence then looked back at the road

"Heath?" Wade asked

"You remember something else?" he asked driving into the parking lot of the hospital

"Why we here?" he asked

"Because Heath you need to get checked out, that was the third time tonight that you had a headache and that amount of pain cant be normal" Wade replied

Heath sighed and got out and went inside with Wade and got himself registered and they sat and waited. Wade texted Justin to let him know while they were waiting

"I'm okay really" Heath said

"You may be, but you need checked out in case you're not" Wade pointed out

A moment later the nurse came out and called his name and they both followed the nurse to a room and Heath laid in the bed.

"Hello Mr. Miller, what can I do for you today?" asked the doctor who came in

"I had two concussions in the last 3 months and I've been having really bad headaches today. Well I've had a headache all day but its not bad but I've gotten these really intense sudden pains three times tonight" Heath said

"Alright lets take a look here" the doctor said taking out a light and shined it in his eyes

He flinched when he looked into his left eye

"Hurt?" asked the doctor

"A little" Heath nodded

"I'm going to request a brain scan and check. Where did you hit your head?" he asked

Heath pointed out both places where he had his concussion which were very close to each other and the doctor nodded and left the room to order up the test. After a while he was finally taken down for the test and then brought back once again and just laid there trying to relax.

"You feeling okay?" asked Wade

"Yeah I'm tired" he said

Wade nodded his head and looked around the room. Heath rubbed his head and was thinking again about everything. The second he started thinking about the baby he began to smile. He loved her even if she wasn't his baby, she was his friends baby though and he loved them a whole lot. They meant more to him than anyone he'd ever known. The more he thought about them the more things he started to slowly remember, they were small bits and pieces but he was remembering slowly.

"Oh God" Heath whispered rubbing his head

"Head hurt again?" Wade asked

"It was Justin" Heath said

"What?" Wade asked looking at him

"Justin" he said

"What about him?"

"He hit me" he said looking at Wade

"What makes you think that?" Wade asked

"He was there" Heath said

"He was with Lacey all night" Wade said

"No he wasn't, he came to my house. I remember now. Right down to Rebecca she was there too" he said

"Rebecca? Why?" he questioned

"She stopped by my house, I don't know how she knew where I lived unless she found Laceys address book or something and she started yelling at me about how she could have had Justin if I didn't stop by that day and stopped her. I'm...not sure what that meant because I cant remember that part right now but she was there, I called Justin then he came by because of her" he said

"Rebecca was in jail" he said

"She must not have been because she was at my house. Maybe she got out on bail or something but she was at my house" he said

Wade looked at Heath confused he was hearing what he was saying but it wasn't making any sense. Why would Justin show up at his house and hit him?

"Heath, I just don't understand it. First it was me, then it was Justin. He was with Lacey all night she would have noticed if he was gone" he said

"No he was there" he said

Wade sighed and shook his head

"We will talk to Justin tomorrow about it but for now lets just focus on getting you better" Wade said

They waited for a while until the doctor finally once again came into the room

"I believe what you're having is a migraine because everything looks good with your scan and I went and grabbed your previous x-rays and scans as well which is why it took me so long because I wanted to compare them and see if there was any difference in them and really it looked better than the last ones which is a good thing. I would say if you are under a large amount of stress that could be the cause its just aggravating what hasn't healed up yet and triggering migraine pain. I suggest looking into relaxation techniques and see what helps the stress and also I am prescribing a migraine medication to see if that helps you a little till you are completely healed up" the doctor said

"Okay" Heath said

Heath signed himself out and got his medication slip and at home care papers and they began to head home. Wade decided to make Heath go back to his house for the night in case because he didn't feel he was in strong enough shape to stay home on his own. Plus Heath seemed upset with the things he was remembering and Wade did not want him to try to take his own life again. They dropped Justins Escalade at their house and got into Wades car and drove to get Heaths prescription then went to his house and as soon as they got there they both went to bed since it was really late.


	111. Chapter 111

**A/N: Oh this chapter, this chapter, this chapter. I shake my head at it lol. You'll see why. Question is, what do you think? Is it real or not? You'll see what I mean by that question when you read it.**

* * *

The next morning Wade and Heath got up and got themselves ready to head back to the hospital to visit with Justin and Lacey and the baby. Heath barely got any sleep he was so worried about everything and was remembering more things. He actually wasn't sure it was Justin now but he still thinks its a possibility. Right now he's just really confused and starting to think he's never going to remember.

"You alright?" asked Wade

"Yeah" Heath said

"Sure you seem down or something today" Wade said looking at him

"I'm just...tired...didn't sleep much last night." he said

"Why? Was your head hurting again?" Wade questioned

"Yeah, a little. I was just worried and trying to remember" Heath said

"Heath, you got to stop and just let it come back slowly to you and stop forcing yourself to remember. That is only hurting you" Wade pointed out

"I know but I hate not remembering. Its been 3 months how can I not remember yet?" he asked

"You were drunk you may not ever remember too much about it" said Wade

Heath sighed as Wade pulled into the hospital parking lot and they got out and went inside and up to Laceys room, of course not finding her there so they went to the nursery and washed their hands and went inside finding them both with the baby.

"How's she doing?" asked Heath

"Good, she ate well this morning. You okay? Wade texted me he brought you back last night?" Justin asked

"Yeah, migraines" Heath said

"You should be resting then" Justin pointed out

"No I'm fine. But Justin, I remembered something last night. I remembered I called you because Rebecca came to my house" Heath began

"Yeah you did" Justin said

"You came to my house" Heath said

"Wait Rebecca?" Lacey questioned

"Yeah. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry. You were already worried enough." he said to Lacey

"She kidnapped and drugged me and they let her go?" she questioned

"I don't know but she is in jail now baby so you don't have to worry" Justin said

"I think it was you that hit me" Heath said

"It wasn't me man, I was with Lacey all night. You did call me but I never went to your house, I couldn't leave her" Justin said

"He _was_ with me all night" Lacey said

Heath sighed and looked over at the baby and smiled then looked back at them.

"Then how do I remember you being there?" Heath asked

"I dunno maybe you are remembering the night before too and its all mixing together" Wade suggested

"Yeah. Maybe." Heath said

"Or the week before and after and its all just trying to piece together" Justin said

"I guess. I hate that I cant remember though" Heath said

"I understand but someday you will" Justin said

"I'd deserve it if it was you though" Heath said to Justin

"No man, you don't deserve that" Justin said

Heath walked to the baby and looked at her and smiled and rubbed her lightly. Laceys doctor came over and took both their vitals.

"Lacey you feel okay? Your blood pressure is really high" she said

"I'm fine" she said

"Let me see your legs" the doctor said leaning down and began looking

"Your legs are swelling too" she said then looked at her hands "Hands are starting to as well" she said standing back up

"I think we need to get you back to your room so you can lay for a while" she said

"I cant leave her" Lacey said

"She's in great hands and we'll come get you if anything happens but she's doing really well so I dont see there being a problem" she said

"Yeah Lacey please go rest we cant risk anything happening to you" Justin said

Lacey looked at the baby and frowned

"Your blood pressure is 142/92 that is alarming to me Lacey, I want to run some test and makes sure you're not developing any post-partum preeclampsia" the doctor advised

"Oh God, baby please rest, please" Justin begged rubbing her head

"Fine" she sighed

"But I want you to stay and write down everything. I wanna know everything every hour whatever she does I want to know about it" she smiled

"Okay baby, just rest please?" he asked

"Okay" she said

Justin leaned over and gave her a kissed and the doctor helped her into a wheelchair and took her back to her room. She smiled at the flowers and balloons that Heath left her in the room and laid in the bed as the doctor began the tests.

"Hope she is okay" sighed Justin as he looked at the baby

That second she slowly opened her sleepy eyes and looked at him

"Well hi beautiful" he smiled and leaned down and kissed her cheek

"Ah I got a bill I need to go pay, I'll be back" Heath said

"You need my car?" Wade asked

"No I'll catch a cab and run home and grab my car" he said

"Alright" Wade said

Heath left and after a half hour he still hadn't returned.

"Want to go grab some breakfast? You have to be hungry" Wade said

"I cant leave her" Justin said

"The nurses can watch over her for a few minutes. You need your strength too" Wade pointed out

"I know" Justin said

"And the cafeteria isn't that far away we can just run there that way you can run back if something happens but look at her she's fine" Wade said touching her cheek and smiling

The baby was sleeping and it took some convincing but Justin finally gave in and went with Wade to get breakfast. Justin let the nurses know to call his cell if anything came up. Heath returned only a few minutes later and went into the nursery to see the baby and when he saw she was sleeping he felt bad leaving her alone but he wanted to see how Lacey was doing and he walked inside and saw she too was asleep so he sat down and fell asleep himself.

Lacey woke up and saw someone at the corner of her eye and looked to see who it was and was surprised it was Heath.

"hey" she said

Heath opened his eyes and looked at her

"sorry didn't mean to wake you" he said

"You didn't. I want to go see my baby. I hate being away from her" she frowned

"I bet, I'd miss her too" he smiled

She looked at him and smiled and raised up slowly and moved to get out of bed.

"I think your doctor wanted you to say" he said

"I know but I want to see her so bad" she said

"Let me help you" he said walking to her

Lacey stood up an cringed lightly

"You alright?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

Heath looked at her as if he was unsure she was okay to walk and she looked at him. Heath felt his heart beat harder.

"Geez Lacey...I love you" he blurted out then leaned in and began kissing her

Heath was surprised to feel that she was reciprocating the kiss. Heath pulled from her lips and walked to the door and closed it then locked it and returned to her and began kissing her once again while reaching to her thighs picking her up and laying her into the bed and he climbed ontop of her and rubbed her thigh slowly as he kissed her and rubbed his tongue over her lips begging her to open as he slid his hand into her panties and began to rub slowly.

"Mmm" she moaned into his lips making her open her mouth

Their tongues fought for dominance as he began rubbing a little rougher

"Uh!" she cried against his lips as they continued to kiss

After a moment he pulled his hand from her panties and leaned back and pulled them off tossing them aside and reached to his pants and unbuckled, unbuttoned, unzipped then pushed them down to his thighs and hoovered back over her once again while reaching down and lifting her gown up slowly and guided himself into her slowly and she cringed.

"Ow" she whined

"You okay?" he asked stopping

"I think so" she whispered

"If its too soon I can stop" he whispered

"Its fine" she whispered back

Heath pushed himself deeper into her and stopped and allowed her to adjust to him

"You going to be okay?" he questioned once again

"Yeah I'm fine" she said

Heath nodded his head and slowly began to thrust

"Oh God Heath" she whispered

"Uh Lacey" he moaned with his slow thrusts

"Am I hurting you?" he asked

"I'm okay" she said resting her hand onto his shoulder

"Oh God" Heath sighed as he moved inside her feeling her

Heath thrusted till he began to feel her walls contracting around him and she reached her orgasm, it wasn't too long after that he reached his own and released himself into her collapsing onto her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Also there will be more to the Wade/Justin/Heath thing, have no fear but he's getting closer to remembering!**


	112. Chapter 112

**A/N: Note to self: Don't write when you're tired lol. I was giggling at all your reviews, I am not keeping you in suspense any longer. I dropped a hint toward the end of the chapter but I dont think anyone picked up on it lol. Also this chapter is very tear jerking in the end, just wanted to warn you since some of you mentioned you wish you'd known ahead of time that it was in previous chapters.  
**

* * *

Justin and Wade returned to the NICU and walked into Laceys room to check on her and were surprised to find both Heath and Lacey in the room asleep. They had no idea Heath had came back yet or they would have waited longer and took him for some breakfast too. Justin touched Heath on the shoulder and shook him lightly to ask him if he wanted to go grab something to eat.

"Heath" whispered Justin

Heath slowly woke up and jumped up from his seat and looked around himself then looked at Lacey and was relieved to find she was still asleep and that it was all just a dream. His heart was racing fast and he tried to catch his breath.

"Geez man, you alright? I didn't mean to scare you awake" Justin said

"Breathe Heath" Wade said

Lacey stirred in her sleep and turned around to face them

"What happened?" she asked rubbing her eyes

"Are you remembering something more Heath" Justin asked

"I got...I got to go" Heath gasped out

"Man no you need to sit down and relax and breathe" Justin said pushing him to sit down

"I cant. I need to leave. I need out of here" he said standing back up and stumbled to the door

"I hope...you...feel better Lace...I'm sorry" he said walking out the door

Wade followed him out and pulled him off into a private area where they could talk.

"What happened?" Wade asked

"Just a dream" Heath said rubbing tears from his eyes

* * *

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" Justin asked sitting beside her

"Tired, what was that all about? When did he get back?" she asked

"I dont know, Wade and I went to grab some breakfast real quick" he said

"You left her alone?" she frowned

"She was with the nurses when I left she was in good hands" he assured her

"I wish you told me so I could have went and sat with her" she said

"Sorry baby" he said

"Its fine, I am glad you ate. I just hate leaving her by herself, I bet she gets lonely and wants her mommy and daddy there" she smiled

"Yeah she was just sleeping away when I left. She likes that bunny Heath got her I think. She woke up earlier and kept looking at it. I tried to get her to look at me but she just wanted to look at that little bunny" he smiled

"Aww. I missed that?" she frowned

"Nope" Justin said reaching into his pocket

"I took a video" he said going into his folders and finding it and handed her the phone

"Look at daddy Punkin" said Justin on the video

"Awww" she giggled

She watched the video till the end and gave him back the phone

"I took a picture too" he smiled

"Good. Aww I want to see her so bad" she smiled

"Maybe you can go now" he said

"I hope so, I am sitting in the chair I dont understand why I cant stay" she said

"Its probably just precaution" Justin said

Wade finally came back into the room and looked at them

"Where is he? He alright?" Justin asked

"I dont know. Said he had a dream" he shrugged

"A dream made him that fearful? I thought maybe he remembered something, _that_ I could understand making him that fearful but a dream? Must have been pretty bad to upset him like that" Justin said

"Poor Heath. He's been through alot" she frowned

"Its his fault though he brought it on himself" Justin pointed out

"Justin...I know but he tries" she said

"I know baby" he said looking down

* * *

Lacey was finally allowed to get up and go see her baby and she stayed in there being constantly monitored through the day. Wade had left and went to Heaths house but he wasn't home nor was he answering his cell. Wade tried all day and into the night till he finally answered his phone.

"Hello" Heath said on he other end

"What the hell? Where you been? I've been trying to call you all day and you haven't been home all day!" Wade said rather aggravated

"Sorry, I needed to do some thinking" Heath said

"That might be so but you should have answered your phone, we worry about you. You tried to take your own life once already and hinted it another time, Lacey was worried sick for you" Wade said

"She dont need to worry about me. I'm fine anyway" Heath said

"Still you should have let someone know" Wade said

"I'm sorry" Heath said

"Are you okay? Do you need me to come there?" Wade asked

"No I'm okay, I am going to probably call it a night and get to bed" Heath said

"Alright, call me tomorrow" Wade said

"Yeah...I will" Heath said

"Bye" they both said as they ended their call

Heath looked at the bags that he had packed by the door and grabbed a notebook and began writing a letter to Lacey and Justin then began checking through his bags making sure he had everything he needed and wanted to take with him and began loading them up into his car and began making plans to stop by the hospital before he was leaving. Heath was planning on leaving for a while, he wanted to give them space and he needed to clear his head and it was the only way he knew how to make things better for everyone. The later it became the more he started thinking about beginning his trip. So he did, he gathered up all his things and locked his house up and got into his car and drove to the hospital and went inside and checked Lacey and Justins room and saw they were both asleep and in the room so he walked down to the NICU and found a nurse.

"I know visiting hours have been over for hours, but I'm a friend of Lacey and Justins and I am getting ready to leave for a few weeks and I just want to ask if you could give me a couple minutes with the baby to say goodbye?" asked Heath

"Normally I'd say no but I could see he love in your eyes and the closeness of you and the father of her. You love that baby just as much as her daddy does. And since you're leaving I am going to go against policy and allow it but only for a couple minutes" the nurse smiled

"Thanks" he said as he began to wash his hands

As soon as he finished he walked over to her bassinet and looked at her and she was already awake and squirming around

"Hey sweetheart" smiled Heath

"Got you another stuffed animal, its really soft" he said placing a small teddy bear next to the bunny he had in there and began rubbing her head slowly

"I got to go for a while, I dont know if I will be back or not but I just wanted to see you one last time before I left. Your mommy and daddy are very lucky to have you. They're good people, you're lucky to have them in your life. Lucky to have them as your mom and dad. Your mommy is beautiful, just like you, she has a huge heart. She was so ready to get you here and now that you are here, she's so happy. She seems happier than she did before. And your daddy, he's a good man. He cares so much for your mommy. He's a great friend. He's a really great friend. I love him so much, I love both of them. And I love you!" he said tears forming in his eyes

"I messed up so much with him and your mom but they had it in their hearts to still let me be in their life. They let me see you and I am so happy to have gotten to meet you, to see you. Lilly Haven Angel you're going to have an amazing life with two of the most amazing people I've ever met in my life" he said as the tears fell down his face and he quickly wiped them away

The baby began to cry lightly

"Aww no honey, no cry. You're far too beautiful to cry. It might hurt you" he said rubbing her stomach

"Shh, its okay" he whispered

"You can pick her up" the nurse said

He looked at the nurse and looked at the baby and was scared to but after a moment he gave in and reached inside and picked her up slowly being extra careful not to knock her oxygen off and he held her in his arms for the first time and she calmed down almost instantly.

"Oh my God" he whispered tears falling down his cheek as he looked at her and sat down on the chair with her

"I love you" he said rubbing her cheek

"You may not be my baby but I love you like you were my family" he said putting his finger onto her hand and rubbed lightly

That second she made a light grip around his finger and held it and he began to cry not being able to help himself having a tiny little hand holding his finger made him feel so special and loved his heart felt like it skipped beats when she did it.

"You got a strong little grip there darling" he said then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead lightly

"I love you" he whispered as he rocked her slowly

He rocked her till she eventually fell asleep and he stood up and put her back into her bassinet slowly never once waking her and he placed one last kiss onto her cheek

"Goodbye Lilly, you'll always be in my heart forever" he whispered then slowly walked away and rubbed his eyes as he left

The nurses heard it all and were even crying tears as they watched him leave grabbing an envelope and little black box as he left and went into Laceys room and he looked at her then at Justin and nearly broke down once again but he placed an envelope next to Laceys bed with the black box to where she would see it when she woke up and left the room where he did break down. He walked out of the hospital and out to his car and began driving once again. Leaving the town on his way to anywhere, he wasn't exactly sure where he was heading to he just knew he needed to go somewhere.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Lacey, you were all ready to kill her and she was asleep all along lol. But your reactions were awesome! I wanted to put something shocking and leave you all wondering/guessing. I was aiming for a reaction and I sure got one :D. Thanks for reviewing guys. *passes you all a tissue***

**I teared up typing that so I figured you all might too lol.**


	113. Chapter 113

Lacey slowly woke up the next morning and was facing Justin and she looked at him and smiled seeing he was awake as well.

"You feeling okay this morning?" he asked raising up

"Yeah. Just ready to see our daughter" she smiled

"Me too" he said

Justin got up from his bed and began folding up the blankets and put them aside and put the bed back into the couch and placed everything aside.

"I'm going to take a shower" he said grabbing his clothes

"Okay" she said turning around and laying on her back

Justin went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and was finished with the shower, putting his clothes on and doing his hair all within 15 minutes and he walked out

"Whats that?" Justin asked

"Whats what?" she asked

"That" Justin said pointing to the envelope and black box on the table beside her bed

"I don't know" she said reaching to it and looking at the envelope and then opened it up

"Its from Heath" she said as she began to read it

The note read:

_**Lacey and Justin,**_

_**I'm sorry I had to leave. I have to go to clear my mind and just be alone, you both need your time to yourself as well. I don't know when or even **__**IF**__** I will be coming back. But if I don't come back just know that I love you both very much and I love the baby too! I don't care if she's not mine, I love her too like I love you both. You both mean to the entire world to me, more than you could possibly even know. The baby is just as important to me because she is what you both created so my love bleeds off you two and to her too. She's beautiful! I want you both to know that I am very TRULY **__**SORRY**__** for everything that I have done. Everything I'd done to you both. I ruined everything and you have both been so sweet to try to accept me and allow me in your lives again even after all the shit I put you both through. It meant..it means alot that you did that. You both have the biggest hearts of anyone I've ever met in my entire life. You two are perfect together and for each other its unreal, I love you both and wish you many years of marriage for you both when you finally get married. I sound like a broken record now but I want to say it one last final time before I close this letter. **__**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**__** I'll miss you all.**_

_**Love, **_(which was crossed out)

_**Your friend, **_(again was crossed out)

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Heath**_

Lacey frowned while reading the beginning and quickly began to cry as she read on.

"oh my God" she whispered

"What?" he asked

She handed him the letter and he took it and began to read it. Lacey looked at the black box and opened it up seeing a bracelet with little charms on it and a little post it note on the inside that read "I bought this for you when I found out you were pregnant. I never knew when to give it to you. Thought Justin wouldn't like me giving it to you. I bought the booties first, I put her name on it yesterday". She shook her head and picked up the bracelet and began looking at the charms and realized most of them were symbolic from the fun times they had during their friendship. An Eeyore from that time he won her the Eeyore keychain at the fair, baby booties that had "Lilly Haven Angel" engraved on it, angel wings that were engraved on both sides, one side read "Justin "450" Gabriel" and the other read "Paul Lloyd Jr", a diamond heart that had "Justin and Lacey" engraved, among many other things that symbolized their friendship through the years.

Lacey looked at Justin and saw that he had finished the letter and he shook his head.

"I'll call him" Justin said grabbing his phone and called his cell which went straight to his voicemail

"Hey man, its Justin. Where did you go? _Why_ did you go? You really didn't have to leave, Lacey is upset as hell right now. I am too, I'm confused...why did you feel you had to leave. I thought we worked all that out so you didn't feel like you had to leave? Call me back okay? We need to know that you are okay" Justin said hanging up his phone

"He must have his phone off" he said looking at her

She frowned and looked at the bracelet

"I want to see my baby" she whispered

"Okay, I'll go find your doctor and get a wheelchair" Justin said standing up and leaving the room

Lacey looked at the bracelet and took it from the box and put it on slowly and put the box aside and just stared at the little charms. Justin came back in moments later with a nurse who had a wheelchair and they both helped her up and left and went to the nursery.

"I'll get her" Justin said going to the bassinet

"hey sweetie how is my beautiful little girl this morning?" he asked picking her up slowly and kissed her between the eyes

"Hi" he smiled looking at her and bounced her gently

"Mommy had been missing you something fierce so I am going to let you be with her okay? She's a little sad right now but I know you will just cheer her right up" he said kissing her once more on the cheek and laid her into Laceys arms slowly

"Hey Lilly" she smiled kissing her on the cheek

"You want to feed her?" the nurse asked walking to them holding a bottle

"Yeah. Actually babe, you haven't fed her yet. You want to feed her?" she asked

"Okay" he said sitting down on a chair and taking her slowly and held her in his eyes and took the bottle and put the bottle to her mouth

It took a few moments to finally take it but she did start drinking it.

"I guess that man you are friends with, the one with the long hair, had a strong affect on her last night. She woke up int he middle of the night and must have had trouble getting back to sleep but he came in and talked to her for a moment then she started to cry so he picked her up and sat down with her and rocked her for not even 5 minutes and she was out and she slept all night long" the nurse said

"He did?" Justin asked

"Yeah, he said he was leaving and just wanted to say goodbye to the baby so the nurse who was working last night allowed him to take a moment with her. I guess the nurses overheard him talking to her and were all in tears when he left" she said

"Did he mention where he was going?" she asked

"Not that I know of he just said he was leaving for a while" she said

Justin looked at the baby who was still drinking her bottle.

"She okay?" Justin asked looking at the nurse

"Yeah her vitals have been really strong all morning" she said

"She just doesn't seem to be drinking very good like she was yesterday" he said

"She might not be too hungry, her stomach is really tiny and probably cant handle much but as long as she eats half the bottle we're okay with it, by time lunch comes around I am sure she'll feed well" the nurse said

Justin nodded his head and watched the baby drink from her bottle. The nurse walked away to allow them time with her alone and Lacey looked at them and laid her head back and watched the two of them. She couldn't help but smile when Justin was making little faces at her.

* * *

**A/N: This is sort of a shorter chapter but I am hoping to make up for it with the next one :D**


	114. Chapter 114

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Its probably getting boring now that the baby is here. I don't know, I still have readers so I guess its not too bad lol. Heath is not completely gone from the story, I just wanted to throw that out there while I had a moment. Nor is Heath done with what he is remembering.**

* * *

The baby finally finished eating and Justin sat the bottle aside and held her to his shoulder and began patting her back lightly and he looked at Lacey and smiled.

"You alright?" he asked

"Yeah. But..." she said then sighed

"But what?" Justin asked

"I think you should go look for Heath" she said

"Why? He said he wanted to be alone" he said

"Yeah but we both know he's tried to kill himself and last night something scared him or something and made him rush out and none of us every seen or heard from him again after that" she pointed out

"True. I'll call Wade when I finish with her and see if he's heard from him" he said

"Here, let me have her and you can go call now" she said

"Okay" he said standing up and moving her onto Laceys shoulder

"be back" he said leaving to get his phone while she tried burping her

Justin got his phone from Laceys room and dialed his number.

"Yeah, I was just about to head over and see you guys before I left" Wade said with a laugh

"Oh yeah you got to leave for a show, totally forgot about that" Justin said

"Yeah, you guys need anything before I come?" he asked

"No but have you heard from Heath?" he asked

"No why?" asked Wade

"Because we both woke up this morning and found a letter he had left us saying he was leaving for a while and that he didn't know when he was coming back but he came here to say goodbye to the baby before he left and when I called him he didn't answer" Justin said

"He didn't say where he was going?" Wade asked

"No he just said he was sorry for everything and that he needed to get away to clear his head and be alone. I mean really I don't care that he is gone, I feel he is going to just confuse Lilly with him being around. Lacey is scared he is going to do something to himself though" he said

"You don't mean that, he's your friend" Wade said

"Yes but he's always causing something to happen. Maybe he does need to just be gone for a while" he pointed out

"I don't think that would solve anything" Wade said

"Why not?"

"Because, he's crazy for the baby. Even if its not his, he thinks its not his, no he actually knows she isn't his but he is still crazy about her. He loves you guys so much and its killing him that you hate him so much. He feels your hatred for him when he is around, he can sense it. He's sorry he knows he fucked up and he knows he fucked up in a big way. He's kicking himself so much over all this and we've all seen it first hand. So yeah, Justin. Its possible he _IS _off hurting himself. If he left last night he may have even already succeeded with whatever he may have had planned"

Justin was shocked he was speechless and didn't know what to say

"I'll go check his house see if he is home maybe he hasn't left yet" Wade said

"Okay" he said

"I'll see you both in a little while" Wade said before he ended the call

Justin hung up the phone and sighed and took his phone and went back to Lacey who was now holding the baby in her arms and rocking her slowly.

"Wade said he hadn't heard from him but he was going to his house to check and see if he was there" Justin said

"I hope he's there" she frowned then looked at the baby

Justin leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her hair lightly

"Where is her hat?" he asked

"I don't know"

"I hope she isn't cold" he said touching her hands which made her jump a little

"Oh sorry sweetie I didn't meant to scare you" he said kissing her on the cheek

"She has so much hair. I cant get over how much hair she has" he smiled rubbing her head

She looked at her and smiled and rubbed her cheek lightly

"She's so precious" she whispered

Justin moved a chair closer to her so they could both be close to her and he looked at her feeling very proud

"You want to hold her again?" she asked

"Yeah I'd love to hold her for a while" he said reaching for her and taking her slowly into his arms and looked at her

"Beautiful little Lilly Haven" he smiled looking down at her

"Daddy loves you as big as the sky...I think my love goes way beyond that for you and mommy" he said

Lacey smiled at him and laid her head back and looked at her bracelet again and rubbed the charms. Laceys doctor finally arrived and checked with the nurses about how the baby was doing then grabbed some stuff and walked to Lacey.

"Good morning Lacey, how you doing today?" she asked

"I'm a little tired and my head hurts a little but I'm fine other than that" said Lacey

"Okay I am going to check some things and see" said the doctor as she began taking her vitals

"Blood pressure is still high" she said

"She's worried about a friend of ours would that have something to do with it?" he asked

"Could be part of the blame but I am going to monitor her every hour and check especially since she is showing signs of swelling" she said

"How is Lilly doing?" asked Lacey

"She's doing really well, she's still not strong enough to be off the oxygen but she's doing really good. She eats well, she sleeps for the most part really well aside from last night she was having some issues sleeping but she is doing really well" the doctor assured her

"Good, as long as she's okay I'm okay" she smiled looking at the baby and rubbed her head slowly

"I'll be back to check on you again in a bit in the meantime ease your mind and rest the best you can and we'll recline this chair" she said leaning over and made the chair recline and put a pillow underneath her legs

"How is that?" she asked

"Comfortable" smiled Lacey

"Good" smiled the doctor as she left to check other patients

"You let me know the second you feel sick or anything. A worse headache or anything at all. Let me know please?" he said rubbing her hand lightly

"I will" she said

Justin smiled and looked down at the baby who was back to sleep again. Wade walked to them and looked at the baby and rubbed her head.

"Hey, you find him?" Justin asked

"No he wasn't home" Wade said

Lacey sighed lightly and looked at Justin

"I don't have a good feeling about this" she frowned

"I don't either" Wade said

Justin looked at the baby and rocked her slowly

"I tried to call him but he wont answer his phone" Wade said

"I tried to call him too and he didn't answer, I left him a voicemail to call me but he hasn't called back yet" said Justin

"Do you have your phone with you?" she asked

"Yeah its on my pocket" he said

"I got to catch my flight but I kind of don't want to leave with Heath being gone and no one knows where he is. I feel like I should stay and go look for him" Wade said

"No one really knows where to look. We don't know where he went or any hint as to where he went" she said

"I know. Maybe he will show up at work" Wade said

"Yeah I hope so" said Lacey

"Yeah call us when you get there and let us know" Justin said

"Alright I will. I'll see you guys when I get back. Bye little one" Wade smirked rubbing her head again

"Bye guys" Wade said

"Bye" they both said as he left

* * *

A few hours later Wade had called Justin.

"maybe that is Heath" Justin said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone and seeing it was Wade.

"Its Wade" he said

"Hello" Justin answered

"Hey, I'm here. Heath didn't show up. Apparently his doctor called and said he was recommending Heath stay off for a week or two to make sure his headaches were gone and it was nothing serious"

Justin sighed and rubbed his face

"This doesn't make any sense why would he just leave without telling anyone where he went?" asked Justin

"I don't know, something must have happened to make him leave like he did. I don't know his psychiatrists number to ask if they spoke since he left or before" Wade said

"I don't either" Justin said

"If he calls you call me and if he calls me I'll call you" Wade said

"Okay I will" Justin said

"Bye" Wade said ending the call

"His doctor called in for him at work wanting him to stay off for a week or two because of that headache he had" Justin said

Lacey sighed and shook her head

"I'm so worried about him" she frowned

"I know baby, but I am sure he is fine" he said

"You act like you don't care" she said looking at him

"I care" Justin said

"Then why aren't you doing something more? He's your best friend maybe you should go out and look for him" she said

"He _was _my best friend. And I cant leave you two" he said

"We'll be fine for a little bit while you look in places you think he might be" she said

Justin sighed and shook his head

"Okay, I will but the second anything comes up call me" he said

"I will" she promised

"Okay be back soon" he said getting his keys and leaving


	115. Chapter 115

Justin had went driving around for a few hours checking various places Heath would normally go but didn't find him he even checked the bars and no one had seen him. Heath kind of just vanished and no one heard from him or anything. Not even his own mother who Justin thought to call hadn't heard from him either. It had been a few days since any of them seen or heard from him. Wade was visiting with Justin who was completely exhausted because he was trying to go back and forth from the nursery to Laceys room. The doctors had a hard time getting Laceys blood pressure to even out or go down and had developed postpartum preeclampsia and since she had high blood pressure when they brought her in they determined that a sudden rise in stress levels and the preeclampsia was the reason for the baby being born weeks before her due date.

Justin became fearful for Lacey knowing that the condition had chance of it becoming fatal. Justin was having his own level of stress and fears. The baby too developed some problems, she wasn't eating well and her breathing worsened but nothing severe, however she was losing weight and that worried the doctors and nurses since they couldn't get her to eat and they put her on a feeding tube to give her nutrition and help her eat. Since the baby was asleep Justin was in Laceys room with Wade trying to relax and spend some time with her before he was going to return to the baby. Wade cell phone began to ring and he reached into his pocket to get his phone before it woke Lacey and he looked at his phone.

"Its Heath" Wade said

"Heath? Where you been?" Wade asked answering his phone

"I had to get away" said Heath

"You had your phone with you all along? Why didn't you answer?" he asked

"I left it in my car I originally planned on leaving it at home but I ended up taking it after all but I wasn't going to talk to anyone for a few days" Heath said

"Man we thought you were dead or you went and tried to kill yourself we've been looking for you like crazy" Wade said

"Sorry. I left a note" he said

"Yeah but a note isn't going to help us when we know you've tried to kill yourself. You said in the letter you didn't know if you were even going to come back" Wade pointed out

"Yeah I don't think I am" he said

"Why not?" asked Wade

"Justin and Lacey don't need me around they would be much happier with me not around" said Heath

"I don't think so" Wade said

"I do"

"You should come home" Wade pointed out

"I like where I am"

"Where are you?" asked Wade

"I just...how is Lacey and how is Lilly?" he asked

"Well...they're not good" he said

"What?" Heath asked his mood changing to a more fearful tone

"Lacey has a condition called preeclampsia and hasn't really been awake too much today compared to yesterday when she was more with it but they've given her so much antibiotics and medicines that she's been asleep most of the day. Lillys breathing worsened and she wont eat and instead of gaining she's lost weight. They've ended up putting a feeding tube in her to get food into her but every time they would feed her she cries. She's not as active now as she was before" he said looking at Justin who had tears falling from his eyes now

"Oh God." Heath said

"Is Justin okay?" he asked

"He's hanging in there but he's not great. He's exhausted from going back and forth from room to room. He's worried sick for them, he's already been sick himself a couple times today. I've had to remind him to eat if I wasn't here I don't think he would have ate anything" Wade said

Heath sighed and rubbed his face

"I was hoping they were okay" he said

"Yeah, we all were" Wade said

"I've only been gone for 3 days, when did this happen?" he asked

"Lilly started the day after you left and Lacey got really weak and sick yesterday afternoon and collapsed in the nursery when they were helping her move into the chair and they brought her back to her room and ran a bunch of tests and that is when they diagnosed her with it"

"Have they heard back from the DNA results?" asked Heath

"Not yet" Wade said

At that moment Wades phone began cutting in and out and Heath couldn't hear a word he was saying.

"Wade? I cant hear you" Heath said

"Wade?" he asked

"Damn it!" Heath said hanging up his phone and he looked around at the beach he was on and sighed lightly

"Heath? Can you hear me?" Wade asked then looked at his phone and realized the call was ended

"Where was he?" asked Justin

"Not sure, he didn't say. He just asked how you all were then I lost him" he said

Justin looked at Lacey and rubbed her stomach

"I'm going to check Lil" he said standing up and kissing her on the cheek

He grabbed the wash cloth he put over her head earlier in the night and walked into the bathroom and put fresh cold water on it and walked back out and placed it onto her head over her eyes so it would be darker since her eyes were sensitive to light. They did have it dark in the room but there was still some light shining.

"Be back baby" he said walking to Wade

"You want to come?" he asked

"Yeah" Wade said standing up

The two walked out of the room and into the nursery and washed their hands and walked to the baby.

"Hey sweetheart. I know you miss mommy alot huh?" he asked rubbing her head

Wade walked to the other side of the bassinet and looked at her too

"She looks well" Wade said

"Yeah she looks better then last night she has more color now" he said

"They're going to fight this Justin. They're Lloyds they are going to pull through fine" Wade said

"Excuse me Justin" Laceys doctor said

"Yeah?" Justin said looking at her

"DNA test results" she said handing him an envelope

"Thanks" he said taking them and looking at the yellow envelope he had in his hand

"You going to open them?" Wade asked

"Um.." Justin thought for a minute and looked at him

"I don't know, I don't feel right about doing it without Lacey" he said

"I understand. But you need to know and it could be a few days before she is able to stay awake" Wade said

"Yeah. I wish she was feeling okay to know now" he said

Wade nodded his head and looked at the baby and moved closer to her and rubbed her arm

"You look sleepy little one. You should rest your little eyes" he said moving his hand to her stomach and rubbed lightly

Justin looked at them and smiled and never really seen Wade reacting to children like he was with Lilly.

"I want to see you hold her" Justin said

"What?" Wade asked looking at him

"You always look so awkward when you hold babies I just think you holding her would be hilarious" he laughed lightly

"I'm scared I'm going to hurt them or something. I'm a big man and my hands are big I am afraid I am going to crush them or something" Wade said

Justin laughed and shook his head

"You wont crush her" he said looking at her

"She's so tiny though, what if she slipped from my fingers or something" he said

Justin laughed and shook his head

"She wont slip out of your fingers" he said

"Maybe I will hold her when she is feeling better" he said rubbing her head now

Justin looked at the envelope once again and sighed and opened it up and took the paper out and took a deep breath then looked at it. Wade looked at Justin as he read the letter. After a moment he burst into tears and stumbled like he was going fall to the floor or something.

"Justin?" Wade asked moving to the other side and putting his hands on his arm to hold him up

"Jus?" Wade asked fearing it was bad news

"She's mine" he whispered handing him the envelope with the letter and moved to Lilly and began giving her tons of kisses on her cheek

"My baby girl. I knew it all along, I knew it. My beautiful little angel" he said kissing her again then rubbed her head

"Daddy loves you so much" he whispered through his tears

Wade looked at them and smiled and put the letter into the envelope for him and sat it aside. Justin felt relieved but really it wouldn't have mattered if she was his or not because he loved her so much from the beginning. The very moment Lacey told him she was pregnant he had so much love for her. Nothing would have changed that, she was a part of Lacey after all, the woman he was going to be marrying soon. The same woman who means the entire world to him, and now he had Lilly who means just as much to him. Even if she was Heaths that wouldn't have mattered to him. He would have still loved her the same. Justin grabbed her hand and held it with his index finger and thumb and she tightened her grip for the first time for him and tears fell from his eyes and he smiled.


	116. Chapter 116

**A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews! I am glad to know some of you are still reading and enjoying the story :D**

* * *

It had been nearly 6 hours since Wade spoke with Heath even though he did try calling him back, Heath just wasn't answering his phone. Wade was sitting in the nursery with the baby while Justin was in Laceys room checking up on her. Wade offered to stay there with her so Justin would feel more at ease with leaving her. Heath walked into Laceys room and looked at them. Justin saw someone walk in and he looked up at him.

"Heath?" he asked thinking he was seeing things

"Yeah, how is she doing?" he asked

"You're really here?" asked Justin

"Yeah?" he said

"Where did you go man? We've all be worried sick about you" Justin asked

"I needed to get away. You guys needed your time to yourself and I was just getting in the way making you all uncomfortable being around" he said

"Lacey was worried sick. I think if she hadn't have gotten sick she'd probably had a breakdown or something"

"Sorry. How is she doing though?" he asked

"She hasn't been awake much at all today. They finally woke her up a couple hours ago to ask her some questions but she wasn't with it enough to really say or do much. They gave her so much medicines today but they cant get her blood pressure to go down" Justin said

"She looks swollen" said Heath

"Yeah, look at her legs and feet" Justin said moving the blankets back

"Geez" Heath lightly said "She seemed like she was okay before I left" he pointed out

"Yeah, I think she was trying to pretend she was alright so she wouldn't have to leave Lilly but her pretending made her worse. They kept asking if she was feeling okay and everytime she'd say she was" said Justin

"She's stubborn" Heath said

"She is" nodded Justin

"How is Lilly?" he asked

"She's still wont take a bottle so they are feeding her through a feeding tube but she cries everytime they feed her. They keep talking about putting her on a ventilator cause her breathing drops then goes back up a little then drops again" Justin said getting teary eyed

Heath walked to Justin and patted him on the back

"She's going to be alright Jus" he said

"I hope so" he whispered

"Can I see the baby?" he asked

"Yeah, you can go ahead and go down there I'm going to stay in here for a few more minutes with her. I just came back in here a few minutes ago so I don't want to leave right away she's holding my hand" he said

"She squeezing?" he asked

"Yeah its light but she has it" he said

"That is a good sign man" smiled Heath

Justin nodded his head and looked at Lacey and rubbed her hand with his thumb

"I'll be back" Heath said walking away

"Hey Heath?" Justin said

"Yeah?" he said turning around

"Where were you?" he asked

"I uh...I went to Miami" he said

"You drove 5 hours back here again to see how they were?" asked Justin

Heath nodded his head

"I wasn't going to come back at all but when Wade said you were all doing bad I felt I should come back. I do care alot about you guys" Heath said

Justin nodded his head and looked to the side at the envelope and got it and looked at it then handed it toward him.

"What is this?" he asked walking to him and taking the envelope

"DNA results" Justin said

Heath looked at the envelope scared of what the answer was and he slowly reached inside taking out the paper and looked at Justin again who was now looking at Lacey then he looked at the paper and read it slowly dreading what the answer was. Then he read what the results were.

"I knew it" Heath said with a small smile and put the paper back into the envelope and handed it back to him

"I knew she was all along, she looks just like you" he said

"Yeah. I'm so proud of her" smiled Justin

"You should be. She's beautiful" he said

"I know" he smiled "I think she looks like Lacey though" he said

"She looks like you both" Heath smiled as Justin nodded his head smiling

"I'll be right back, I'm going to say hi to Lilly" he said walking out of the room

He looked back to see if Justin followed him but he didn't and he stopped and stood against the wall and frowned and teared up a little. After a moment he shook it off and rubbed his face and walked down to the NICU and washed his hands thoroughly and walked to the bassinet.

"Heath? You're back" Wade said shocked

"Yeah I came for a little while to see how everyone was doing" he said looking at Lilly

"Hey Lilly Bug!" smiled Heath as he rubbed her stomach lightly

She opened up her eyes and looked at Heath and after a moment she began squirming and showing more movement and Heath took his hand off.

"She okay? Am I hurting her?" he asked

"I don't know" Wade said standing up and looking at her

The nurse walked over and looked at her and checked her monitors then looked back at her again

"Wow Lilly this is the most active I've seen you in the last few days" she smiled

"Did I hurt her?" Heath asked

"No I don't think so, she isn't crying" the nurse said

"can I hold her?" he asked

"Sure. She will be fine" the nurse said

Heath reached into the bassinet picking her up slowly and holding her in his arms

"I missed you" he whispered looking at her

Wade looked at him then at Lilly and noticed a change in how she was before Heath came in and from earlier in the day. Heath slowly sat down in a chair with her and rocked her slowly.

"Daddy said he'd be back in a little while he's visiting mommy, she's really sick but she's going to be alright and she'll be right back in here with you as soon as she is feeling better but I know she is missing you like crazy" he said rubbing her hand with his thumb

She slowly gripped onto his thumb and held it while looking at him and he smiled to her

"I see you still have that grip" he smiled and rocked her slowly and let her hold onto his thumb

Justin walked into the nursery and looked at them. Heath looked up at him and his smiled faded slowly.

"Sorry, she seemed like she wanted to be picked up hope you don't mind" he said

"No. I don't mind at all" Justin said walking to the side of Heath and looking down at her and smiled to her then leaned over to her

"I love you" he said kissing her on the forehead then kneeling down beside them and looked at her

She began sucking on her pacifier harder as she looked at them

"You want to see your daddy?" asked Heath

Justin stood up and looked at her and Heath slowly handed her to him

"Hey princess" Justin said holding her in his arms as Heath stood up

"Sit" he said

Justin sat down slowly and looked at her and rocked her slowly.

"Daddys little angel" he whispered

Heath smiled and looked into her bassinet and saw that the bear and bunny were still there and he looked back at them again.

"Lacey still alright?" Wade asked

"She's still sleeping" Justin said looking at Wade then back at the baby again

"Its probably the best thing for her right now" Wade said

Justin nodded his head as he looked at the baby who was closing her eyes off and on trying to go to sleep

"Where were you Heath?" Wade asked

"I went to Miami" he said

"Why?" Wade asked

"I don't know. I was originally just going to start driving and wherever I ended up I was going to stay but I ended up going to Miami instead and stayed at the beach" Heath said

"You had us worried sick" Wade said

"I'm sorry" Heath said

"Just don't do it again" said Wade

Heath smirked and looked at Justin and the baby and saw she was finally asleep. Wade and Heath stayed until visiting hours were over and made sure Justin ate and was taking care of himself before they left since Justin said he was going to go to bed. Justin ended up crawling into bed with Lacey in the middle of the night so it was like they were at home and so she would know he was there with her. He wanted to bring the baby in with them but he knew there wasn't any way of that happening since she was being constantly monitored for her breathing and feeding.


	117. Chapter 117

**A/N: I realize its been a few days since I updated. Sorry about that had stuff I had to deal with. I am here with another chapter though. I am thinking about making a sequel to this since its so long. What do you think? I probably should, it'd be for the best. Hopefully all the readers who are continuing to read this though would see that there is a sequel and a new story created for it though. Not sure if I am though but as I said it would be for the best if I did start a sequel. I got tons of ideas for this story still. I should write it into a book haha. Thanks for the reviews you're all amazing for sticking with me through this story. THANK YOU! :D**

**Btw, one of the moments you've all been waiting for is in this chapter! You'll see what I am talking about when you read it ;D**

* * *

Lacey moved lightly waking up Justin and he looked at her and moved his arm from being wrapped around her thinking she was uncomfortable.

"Mmm" she moaned lightly as she moved again

Justin placed his hand onto her stomach and rubbed in a circle slowly. After a moment she finally woke up and looked at his hand then at Justin.

"Hey baby" he whispered kissing her on the forehead

"You feel any better today?" he asked

"Not really, but better than yesterday" she whispered

"You don't feel as feverish as you were yesterday" said Justin

"Did I see Lilly yesterday?" she asked

"They had given you alot of medicines yesterday so you were asleep all day" he said

"Oh my God! Lilly?" she asked as she tried to move to get up but Justin put his arm around her to stop her

"She's fine, she's doing okay" he said

"No she wasn't very good that day I was feeling sick. How long have I been away from her?" she questioned

"A day and a half" said Justin

"Oh my God, no she needs her mommy" she said trying to get up

"Babe you cant get up. You're _way_ too weak" he said

"She needs me" she whispered

"I know she does but she also needs you in one piece and not making yourself sicker. Don't push yourself sweetheart you were so sick yesterday they were worried you were going to have a stroke because your blood pressure was so high" he pointed out

"But Lilly" she said

"She's fine. She misses you I know but I have been keeping an eye on her. And Heath came back" he said

"He did?" she asked

"Yeah he called Wade and he told him things weren't looking too good so I guess he decided to come back but he was here" he said

"He staying?" she asked

"I don't know he said he'd be back today sometime" he said

"Where was he?"

"He said he was in Miami, said he needed to get away and we needed time to ourselves." he said

"He didn't have to leave though" she said

"The DNA test came back yesterday" he said

She looked at him scared and her heart began to beat fast and her breathing labored.

"its okay" he whispered rubbing her stomach once again

"She's mine" he whispered again

"Oh my God! Oh thank God" she whispered slowly putting her arms around him and hugged him

Justin smiled and hugged her

"Does he know?" she asked

"Yeah I told him when he got here, the paper is over there on the table" he said

"I don't care about the paper I am just glad she is your baby. I knew she was the second I saw she had your dimples" she smiled

Justin moved and looked at her

"She is so beautiful" he said

"I want to see her" she frowned

"I don't know that they want you to get up babe" he said

"She is my daughter, I need to be with her" she frowned

"I know and I want you to be with her but I don't want you to make yourself worse either" he said

"Please" she begged

"Let me go check with the nurses" he said moving and getting up from the bed and stretched

"be back" he said after he finished and walked out

The nurse walked into the room a couple minutes later with Justin and began checking her vitals.

"I really shouldn't allow it but I will but only for a short while because while your blood pressure is down its still pretty high we are going to take this machine with you so we can monitor that blood pressure at all times. I'll grab a wheelchair" the nurse advised as she left to get the wheelchair

"You're going to get to see her" Justin smiled

"Good she needs her mommy" she said

Justin smiled at her as the nurse came in with the wheelchair and they got her out of the bed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail and after they got everything they went out of the room and into the nursery where both Lacey and Justin washed their hands and went to her bassinet.

"Where did her feeding tube go?" Justin asked the nurse who was with Lilly

"She is doing so much better this morning. Around 6:30 this morning we gave her a bottle and she took it. She didn't drink a whole lot of it but it was enough for us to remove it and her breathing is starting to improve again so we turned down the oxygen and she is still breathing well" said the nurse

"My Lilly" Lacey whispered

"Here" Justin said pulling her to stand up and held onto her so she could be with the baby

"Oh my gosh. Hi honey. Mommy is so sorry she didn't see you for a couple days." she said rubbing her head

Laceys nurse watched her blood pressure as it took every 5 minutes and after 15 minutes she got alarmed.

"We need to get her seated again" the nurse said moving some stuff off the chair

"hold on" she said

"I'm going to be right over here okay sweetie? Love you" she said kissing her cheek

Justin helped her to move slowly and sat her down on the chair and the nurse reclined the chair and placed a pillow under her legs.

"She okay?" he asked

"Her blood pressure started to go up I am going to see if when she sits for a bit if it will go back down again and maybe we can allow her to sit there and hold her for a while but as long as her BP stays below 100 if it reaches that again we are going to have to go back to your room and start the medications" she said

Lacey sighed lightly and was heartbroken all she wanted was to spend time with her baby and she looked at her.

* * *

Heath pulled up to Wades house and got out of his car and walked to the porch and knocked on the door while looking around outside. Moments later Wade opened the door and looked at him.

"Hey come in" Wade said moving aside

"You going to the hospital today?" asked Heath

"Yeah I was getting ready to start heading there now"

"Okay. While I was gone, I had alot of time and got to a do a whole lotta thinking." He said

"I bet" Wade said

"I remember what happened. I remember you did leave, but I remember you coming back. You _WERE_ the one who hit me Wade" he said

Wade sighed and sat down on a chair and looked at him

"Why'd you do it?" he asked

Wade shook his head and took a moment to respond then looked at him again

"I had to, you were losing it. You called me upset so I_ did_ come back but I didn't mean to hit you and certainly not as hard as I did, but I mean you lost it Heath. You were not Heath at all. You were throwing things around and when you went into the kitchen to get more alcohol to drink you were right in front of your knife block when I walked in there and you were staring at it like you were thinking about it. I shoved you away from it and you fell then you got back up and shoved me away and you went back to those knives and when I looked back at you again you had one in your hand so I grabbed it from your hand and pushed you again and you fell down and you must have hit your head on the counter because after I put the knife up...I looked down at you and you were out. I thought maybe you just passed out from all your drinking so I carried you to your bed and left you there. Later that night I called to check you and you didn't answer so I drove over there to see if you were okay and when I tried to wake you all you did was mumble and were just acting really weird. I thought you had alcohol poisoning or something so I drug you out to my car and took you to the hospital, that is when I found out you had a concussion and the only thing I could think of is when I pushed you, you hit your head" said Wade

"Why did you lie to me and tell me you didn't do it then?" Heath asked

Wade shrugged

"You clearly weren't remembering it entirely so I thought you'd never remember" Wade said

Heath put his head down and shook it lightly.

"You told me to to let it go. That is why I got upset" Heath said

"Yeah because you needed to let it go. Now you really need to let it go since the results are back and she is for sure Justins" he said

"I know...its not going to stop me from loving her though" he said walking away

"Who the baby or Lacey?" Wade said following him

Heath stopped and turned around to him and looked at him with sad eyes and paused for a moment as if he was thinking about the question he just asked.

"Both" Heath finally said

Wade shook his head

"You need to leave Lacey alone, I think you caused enough damage to her and Justin" Wade said

Heath looked at him with a heartbroken look and shook his head

"Think I don't know that? Why do you think I left? I left because I am scared I cant control myself around her" he said

"You've been controlling yourself around her, you've never touched her since then have you?" he asked

"No...doesn't mean I didn't think about it" Heath said in a depressed tone

Wade stared at him and it looked as if he was about to just break down or something he could see tears that Heath was clearly trying desperately to fight back.

"I got to go" Heath said walking to the door

"Where are you going?" Wade asked

Heath stopped at the door and stared at it for a moment with his back to Wade.

"Heath?" Wade asked

Heath remained quiet for a while before he finally turned to look at Wade tears in his eyes.

"Tell Justin and Lacey that I love them. Tell them to tell Lilly when she gets old enough that I love her too" he said

"What are you doing Heath?" Wade asked walking to him

"Leaving" he said

"Don't leave again its going to crush them. Lacey and Justin were worried sick when you left the first time, Justin is losing his mind already if you leave again he might just lose it" Wade said

"Please...Justin does not care about me at all, honestly Lacey shouldn't either I don't know how she does but somehow she does" said Wade

"Because you were all she had when she moved to Georgia. You were like her brother and the only person she had to rely on because it sounds like her own family didn't give a damn about her which was why she left to begin with. She told me when she left she was planning on training for wrestling and her family all kept telling her she wouldn't make it and would never be anything but you were the one who told her she would and she took that to heart Heath. She said when you told her that she believed in herself and pushed herself harder and became what she is" Wade said

Heath put his head down and began to sob lightly and put his hands over his face

"don't go" Wade said

Heath continued to cry for a moment before he calmed himself for a moment

"Just tell them I love them" he said walking out the door and going to his car

Wade followed him out

"Heath don't do it please? You will regret it" he said stopping next to his car

Heath shook his head and got inside his car and started it up and drove off. Wade sighed and shook his head and went inside grabbing his things and locked his house door and got into his own car and began driving toward the hospital.


	118. Chapter 118

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I've decided that after I post this chapter I am going to start a new story and start a "sequel" for this. Its about time to do so lol. So just wanted to give you all a headsup on that. It will just pick up from here pretty much. I should make a movie out of this lol.**

* * *

The nurse took Laceys blood pressure again finally and wrote everything she needed to write down

"Okay I am going to let you stay but only for a little while, its down again but its not really good I've started you with your blood pressure medication but I will have to wait to give you the other stuff but I'm going to let you stay and spend some time with your daughter" the nurse said

"Thank you" smiled Lacey

"You're welcome, I'll be back to check on you" the nurse said as she left

"Okay lets get you your daughter" said Lillys nurse as laid a pillow over Laceys lap then reached into the bassinet getting the baby and laying her into her arms

"Hi honey!" she smiled then kissed her on her head

"mommy has missed you so very much" she whispered

The baby yawned and looked at Lacey

"Sleepy head" she smiled and touched her nose lightly

"You're so cute!" she giggled

Justin smiled and watched them and was just such a proud daddy, he loved them both so much he could feel his heart beating hard as he watched the two of them together.

"I'll bring you a bottle in a half hour and we'll see if she takes a bottle again" the nurse said as she left to give them some time alone with her

Justin took a seat next to them and looked at her

"Hi princess" Justin smiled and rubbed her arm lightly

* * *

Wade walked into Laceys room and found it empty and his thoughts immediately thought something bad had happened.

"Oh no" Wade said turning around looking for a nurse

"Excuse me?" he asked a nurse

"Yes?" the nurse smiled

"The girl Lacey and her fiancee Justin? Do you know where they are?" he asked

"They went down to the nursery to see their baby" he said

"Oh okay" Wade sighed of relief

"Thank you" he said walking down to the nursery and washed his hands and walked through to where they were with Lilly

Justin and Lacey looked up at Wade and smiled

"Hey" Justin said

"Got to say you gave me a scare when I went into your room and neither one of you were in there. Wasn't expecting you to be up Lacey, how you feeling today?" he asked

"I don't feel good but I needed to see her" she smiled then looking at the baby

"I know she has to be happy to see you" smiled Wade

Lacey smiled while looking at the baby and Justin looked at them and smiled then back at Wade

"You seen or heard from Heath today?" he asked

Wade shook his head yes and no at the same time as if he was unsure how to answer that. Lacey looked at him and he shook his head no and when she looked back at the baby again he nodded his head saying that he did. Justin looked at him confused then looked at Lacey trying to think of how he could leave with Wade without her getting suspicious that he was going to leave to talk to him. He thought for a while then thought of something.

"I'm going to go grab a drink, get some coffee or something, want anything?" he asked

She looked at him smiling and shook her head no and held the babys hand with her fingers and stared at her. Justin smiled and kissed Lacey on the side of the head then leaned down and kissed Lilly on the forehead

"Be back Angel" he smiled standing up

"I'll be right back babe, I wont be long" he said

"Okay, take your time. Get you something to eat while you're gone" she said

"Okay, love you" he said

"love you too" she said looking at him

"I'll go with you I could use some coffee too" Wade said sensing he was wanting to talk to him

Wade and Justin walked out of the nursery and Justin looked at Wade.

"So you _did_ see Heath?" he asked

"Yeah, he took off again" said Wade

"What? Why?" asked Justin

"Not sure. I think it might be because of me. He remembered how he got knocked out the last time" he said

"How?" asked Justin

"I was there for a while then I left and he called me again upset so I went back to his house. He was drinking, he was depressed over everything that had happened and he went to get more to drink which by that time he didn't need anymore in him he was seriously not the same Heath. He snapped he was throwing things around punching walls and just acting really weird. When I went into the kitchen to talk to him he was standing in front of his knife block so I pushed him away and he fell down. But then he got up and shoved me back and when I gained my composure and looked at him he had one of those knives in his hand. I don't know if he was about to cut himself or use it to open something or what but I wasn't going to take any chances with the way he was acting so I took it from him and shoved him again and put the knife up and when I looked at him he was laying on the floor and out. I figured since he was drunk he just passed out so I took him to bed. When I called him later that night he didn't answer so I went back and he was just incoherent and a mess so I took him to the hospital. I figured he'd never remember since his memory of that night was one big puzzle he couldn't seem to solve" Wade said

"But you knew him trying to remember was hurting him. Why didn't you just tell him?" he asked

"I guess I didn't want him to remember" Wade said as they walked to the cafeteria

"I don't know. I still don't really care that he is gone" Justin said

"He needs just as much support as Lacey does. He is hurting too" Wade said

Justin got him a cup and poured him a cup.

"Maybe so, but he raped Lacey. He hurt her not just physically but mentally too. She is the one who should be trying to run away but she isn't. She is scared of Heath but somehow she still finds it in her heart to still like him. She hates herself because of him, maybe she will start seeing things different now that Lilly is here and we know she's mine. And with Heath gone maybe she can be happy again and feel safe and forget it happened. Well no she cant forget it happened, no one can just forget it happened, I don't even know that anyone could really move on from something like that. There are always going to be emotional scars. She shows them sometimes but tries so hard to hide it, she wakes up from nightmares crying and she never tells me what its about but I can always tell it was nightmares from what happened to her" Justin said putting the things he wanted into his coffee

Wade sighed and shook his head

"Poor girl, I dunno what got into Heath that would possess him to do that. He is the last person I would have thought of hurting someone like that. He hurt her bad I know, I wish we questioned her more that night she was sick or hurt, I guess it would be hurt, that night after that match. We all noticed something was wrong but we all just took her word that she was tired and sore from her match. She was different though, mood wise. She was always the cheery, smiling one and that night she was just...there was just no emotion to her, she was way too quiet. Zeke even mentioned she looked scared" said Wade

"Yeah, I _did_ question her about it but she swore to me that it was just her getting her period. But I should have known better, she was never in that much pain before when she got it. I tried rubbing her stomach to massage it hoping it would ease it a little and she cried. I know now it was because she had really bad bruises there" he said

Justin put his cup down and clenched his fist and felt the anger he felt the night he found out he had raped her building up in him again.

"Justin, calm down man" Wade said touching his shoulder

"God. I just wanted to fucking kill him when I caught him trying to rape her again. I did, I admit it I had every thought of beating the fuck out of him till he was no longer recognizable as human. I don't know...a small part of me still wanted to be his friend though. I don't know why" he said

"Because he was always your best friend" Wade said

"He _was_" Justin said picking up his cup again and took a sip of his coffee

"Honestly though if Heath didn't care and feel guilty about what he had done he wouldn't have went to therapy well I mean talking to a therapist anyway. He _does_ still talk to his therapist. Not only that he wouldn't have been trying to kill himself and trying to run away all the time if he didn't care or wasn't feeling guilty. Which leads me to this, I think we should find him and try to bring him back. He's a danger to himself. He was really upset when he left and I am a little worried he might try to do something to himself" said Wade

"Have you tried to call him?" Justin asked

"I called him on the way here but he wasn't answering his phone again" said Wade

"I would c-" Justin stopped hearing the beeping noise from a pager the doctors had given him so when he left they could page him if he was needed

He pulled the pager out of his pocket and looked at it then threw his cup down and started running out of the cafeteria and ran through the hallway as Wade followed with him rushing up the stairs. Something was wrong because they never paged him before.


End file.
